Daughter of a Hero
by Sairey13
Summary: She never knew who her father was, only that he was a hero and just by knowing that, she wanted to be a hero to become like him. What if, when joining U.A. High with her God Sibling, Izuku Midoriya, Fate will give her the chance to meet him? Sibling pairing between Izuku and OC. Father/Daughter between OC character and Pro Hero. OC/Shōto Todoroki pairing.
1. Introducing: Sierra Arashi

**May Twentieth; Seven thirty AM, Near Shizuoka Prefecture**  
"Hey, Sis, you up?" Sixteen year-old Jeremy Mūa called out, lightly knocking on the door to his sister's bedroom, all dressed up and ready to head for work. He didn't see her this morning, not knowing if she eaten anything or hasn't gotten up yet, which is a rarity considering she always wakes up early and is already dressed for school before he and his older siblings are getting ready for work.

Normally, she would head out on her own to school, but today, one of her three older siblings wanted to take her to school today. She's entering Third Year in Aldera Junior High, and is determined to do her best to get into U.A. High. None of them has ever got into U.A., on account their Quirks aren't made for combat for hero jobs and more for career choices to teach and even saving lives with normal humans. Because she's determined to be the first and only child of their mother's children to become a hero at U.A. High, her siblings became her constant supporters and use every moment they have to spend time with her before that day came.

He knocked on her door again, feeling a bit concern that she isn't responding and wondering if she's fallen ill.

"Sis, are you okay?" He called out, reaching for the door handle.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice from behind startled him, making him jump and turn to see who was it that scared him... Only to see nobody behind him, until he looked down and saw a snow leopard sitting in front of him.

He gave the large cat an annoyed look.

"I got up early to take you to school, before going to work, only to have you waste time to have me think you went ill."

The feline only smiled at him, before its body slowly began to change, becoming a thirteen year-old teenager, wearing a black t-shirt with a red necktie-like scarf over her chest and a black long-skirt.

"And you were hoping to use your Quirk on me to use as an excuse to miss work," she playfully suggested. "Shame on you, Moo-Moo. You're supposed to be setting a better example for me, not how to avoid responsibilities."

He glared down at his sister for calling him by his childhood nickname, grayish-blue eyes staring into greenish-grey eyes for barely a minute, before he let out a deep sigh of breath and gently patted her head.

"You're lucky that you're my baby sister," he stated with a snickering smile. That earned him a pout from the teenager.

"I'm your _only_ baby sister." She obviously hated it when her older-brother would call her 'baby sister', even though that it's a true statement... Well, half-true, considering that she's his and their older siblings' half-sister.

They have the same birth-mother; it's their fathers that difference them. While Jeremy and their older siblings' father lives at the north-east part of Japan, the youngest child never knew her father, only being told that he died a week after her birth when out stopping a villain from sinking the whole city to the ground. She may not know who her father is, but is proud of being a child of a hero who laid down his life for the sake of others.

It's because of him, that she wanted to become a hero in the first place, since she was three.

"Did you have anything to eat, yet?" Jeremy asked the thirteen year-old girl before him, gently grabbing for her wrist to check on her heart-rate.

"You know me: I tend to skip breakfast." As if to prove her point, her stomach growled, demanding for food it didn't have for twelve hours since dinner. The sixteen year-old glared down at his sister, concern flashing in his grayish-blue eyes.

"Are you trying to starve yourself, on purpose?"

He didn't mean to sound harsh with her; he and the others tend to worry for her health. With her low blood-sugar and low blood-pressure, she's prone to suffer from light-sensitivity and easily get heat exhausted, unless she eats a certain amount of food she looks desperate in need of.

"I keep telling you guys, that I don't feel hungry in mornings."

**_~Grrrrooowwwwllll~_ **

Jeremy glared down at his sister. A blush spread over her face before she let out a deep sigh of disappointment, knowing what her older-brother is going to make her do if she tries to weasel her way out from breakfast.

"Right, right. I'm going," she said. Jeremy had a smirk of approval on his face, keeping an eye on his sister to make sure she heads to the kitchen.

"And don't forget to take your vitamins!" He called out, purposely getting an annoyed groan from the girl.

"Yes, _'Mom'_!"

Jeremy chuckled at the remark, though a bit sadden from the name. eight years ago, their mother, Cindy Arashi, fell ill from Leukemia and sadly, passed away. It was hard for them all, especially the youngest child who nearly became five years old. With no known family from her father-side to contact and with their mother's family living six hours away from their hometown, Child Services would've easily taken her away, if one of their neighbors hadn't stepped up and presented herself as the girl's Godmother.

Their mother first ended up pregnant at eleven, when her middle school boyfriend pressured her to lose her virginity with him when he turned thirteen and was going to high school. Josh was born at that time. A year later, Kyla was born after him. Jeremy came when she was fourteen, which was around the time she broke up with the jerk after finding out he was seeing another woman. Two years later, she met the girl's father and, after over a year together, had Sierra.

Like her mother before her, Cindy had a thing to name her children that held special meaning, in different language. Both Joshua and Jeremy were Hebrew names, with Joshua meaning "Jehovah is generous/Jehovah saves" and Jeremy's "May Jehovah exalt/Exalted of the Lord". Kyla was Gaelic for "Feminine of Kyle", Hebrew for "Victorious" and Ireland for "Lovely, Attractiva". As for Sierra, while her name means "Dark/Feminine of Ciaran" in Irish, it also means "Mountain" in Spain.

The eldest child, Joshua Mūa and the second child, Mikyla Mūa, who was sixteen and a half when he became eighteen, took their just turned fifteen year-old younger-brother and all moved out from their father, who they were stuck living with since their mother's death. Then, after six years being separated, went to the woman who took care of their soon-to-be eleven year-old half-sister and talked her into letting the girl move in with her siblings. The eldest siblings did the best they could to take care of their two youngest siblings and, with some help from some of their neighbors, were able to make it work. With Josh's job as a guitar teacher and music enhancer, along with Kyla's art styles to bring the colors to life, thanks to their Quirks, their jobs brought in more than enough money to provide for them all.

And now, with Jeremy working as a doctor and his Quirk allowing him to properly heal others' injuries, the three older-siblings believe they'll be able to find a more suitable housing near Karakura Town within a year or two.

Seven minutes later, and the youngest sibling has finished her breakfast and was just done with brushing her teeth.

"You ready, Sierra?"

Said thirteen year-old, Sierra Arashi, looked into her reflection of the bathroom mirror: Her long curly brown-hair neatly brushed, her light-tan skin glowing, her face clear from any acne with no make-up to assist her, and her greenish-grey eyes full of hope and determination for the future... She smiled.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Eight Fifty-Five AM, Aldera Junior High**  
"As Third Years, it's time you all get serious on what you wanna do with your lives. I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but... You're all..." The teacher snatched up the paper in the air and tossed them behind him, a huge smile on his face. "Pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?"

To answer his questions, many of the students cheered and started showing off their Quirks. Well, most of them. At the far left in the back of the class, Sierra quietly drew in one of her notebooks of a wolf howling to the moon, with a head of another wolf inside of the moon howling back to the first wolf. When out in public, she's always been quiet and isn't much of a talker. She does have friends she interacts in school, but never really hangs out with most of them outside of school. Apparently, since she was little, she always had low self-esteem and because of some traumatic moments in her past, made her feel unsafe around humans and more comfortable around animals.

"Hey, Teach, you better not put me into some chump school with these wannabe rejects!" In the middle of the seatings, sitting against the chair with his legs resting on his desk, was Katsuki Bakugō.

He was a constant nuisance to the thirteen year-old: He's more of the troublemaking bad boy type of person who purposely gets into fights with the other students, most of them started by his taunting on how he's better than everyone else because of his Quirk: Explosion... And the worst part? She's known him since she was a toddler and he was three, basically her entire life.

As she expected, he gotten most of the students wild up, taunting them on taking them all on by himself.

"Oh, yes, Bakugō. You're planning on going into U.A., right?" The teacher asked, looking at the fourteen year-old's paper.

Many of the students were wide-eyed stunned. U.A. is a national school, and has a 0.2% acceptance rate's. Only the best of the best can get into that school, and those students end up becoming Pro Heroes.

Sierra knew that her chances at getting into that school is just the same as Katsuki's, no matter how much the older-teen brags of his chances being higher than the others.

Said teen jumped on top of his desk, acting all big and proud.

"I aced the Mock Test, which'll make me the only student of this school on getting into U.A. I'm going to end up becoming the greatest and richest hero who ever lived, and will even surpass All Might, himself!"

Sierra smirked at his words. Apparently, he doesn't even know that he wasn't the only student who passed the Mock Test, let alone the only student thinking about going to U.A.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, didn't you wanted to go to U.A., as well?"

The teacher's question stole Katsuki's thunder on what he and the other students just heard. Even Sierra was just as stunned to hear that her best friend, Izuku Midoriya, was also planning on going to U.A.. While she knew of the older-teen's dream at becoming a hero, Quirkless or not, and wanted to attend U.A. as long as she has, she was more concerned on how other people are going to react to the news of a Quirkless student attempts to going to the national school.

Many of the students stared at poor Izuku, who tried to gain as little attention as he could by burying his face into the fold of his arms on his desk... Then, they all laughed at him.

"Midoriya? No way!"

"You can't use your book worm smarts to get into the hero course!"

"Yeah, they wouldn't accept a Quirkless loser like you to join!"

Nervously, Izuku got to his feet.

"Th-They got rid of that rule!" He reminded, as the other students continued laughing. "There's just no precedent..."

At that time, Katsuki finally snapped out of his shocked state and, with fury written on his face, charged at Izuku's desk and released a small explosion on the student's desk, the force of his Quirk pushing the younger-teen out from his seat and onto the ground.

"Listen here, Deku!" Izuku looked up, terror can be seen on his face. "You're even worse than these rejects, you Quirkless bastard! Why would they choose you, when they can have someone like me?!"

"Wait a moment, Kaachan! You don't understand! I'm not trying to compete with you, or anything! Honest!" Izuku backed as far away as he could from Katsuki, until his back hit the wall of the room. "You see, it's been my dream to become a hero since I was little. And, well... I won't know unless I try..."

Katsuki's hands sizzled with smoke coming from the palm, making himself look more intimidating.

"There's no way they'll let you take the test, Deku! Even if they do, you'll end up dead, with no Quirk to save your sorry ass!"

Then, without warning, a figure rammed itself against the white-hair teen, sending him flying to the side of the classroom. The entire students, including the teacher, were at a loss of word on what just happened, and when Katsuki got back on his feet from meeting the floor, he glared daggers at the one who dares to attack him.

It was a pure-white wolf, standing into a challenge position, snarling at him with white-fangs exposed at him... It was Sierra Arashi, herself, who dared to strike at the fourteen year-old student.

"You have no right to decide on what Izu can or can't do, Kaachan." The wolf said to him, her lips unmoving to keep snarling at him, as she walked over to Izuku. "Quirkless or not, he has just as much rights to be in there, as you yourself do... And myself, included."

The teacher looked at his tablet, scrolled down the list of his students, until he found her paper.

"Ah, yes, here it is. It seems we now have three students attempting to get into U.A."

Katsuki look as if he was going to blast the teacher under a pile of heat and smoke, as he turned from the adult to the thirteen year-old before him, who didn't look scared at all and is more concerned on helping her dear friend back to his desk.

He scoffed, willing himself to calm down, before heading for his desk.

"Whatever," he replied. "It doesn't matter how much false support you give him, Half-Blood. He's always going to be a Deku, a Quirkless loser."

The thirteen year-old growled lowly at him, before allowing herself to morph back to her human-self and went back to her seat.

"Save it for the test, Short Fuse." She purposely replied, ignoring the smoke coming from Katsuki's hands, waiting for what their teacher will be teaching them today.

* * *

**Three PM, Outside of School Grounds**...  
School finally ended, which was a major relief for the girl. Having to deal with Katsuki was really taxing on the poor girl, but at least she gets to spend time with Izuku.

She and Izuku have been friends since she was just born, which Izuku was one and a half years old at that time. Their mothers were best friends since high school, long before Cindy and her older children moved away to pursue her dreams to becoming a NICU nurse. The two were inseparable, practically sisters throughout their childhood. Even when the three older siblings had taken up being her guardian and had them move to another part of the city that could house them, Sierra and Izuku kept in touch, along with Inko, who became the girl's Godmother long before her mother's passing and had helped care for the girl for six years as if she was her own.

**Splash!**

Her ears caught the sound of something entering the Koi pond of the school, which she went to where she heard the noise and found the sound was caused by a burnt notebook hitting the water. Three Koi fishes gathered before it, their lips gnawing three of the four edges of the book.

"Sorry, you guys, but this isn't food." She said to them, pulling the book out from the waters. Upon closer exceptions, she noticed the writing on the front of the notebook: "Hero Analysis for the Future".

...She knew exactly who owns this notebook... Along with who burnt the person's beloved book. Slow footsteps could be heard from behind, reveals to being Izuku Midoriya... Quiet, uncertain and completely down. She knew that look anywhere and, judging by the burn mark on his right-shoulder, Katsuki was the cause of it.

"Izu..." Sierra whispered his name, going up to him and handing the notebook over to the fourteen year-old. Quietly, the older-teen accepted his notebook from his best friend, never once looking up at the girl in front of him.

"...Stupid." He whispered, his hands slowly clenching on to his damage notebook. His shoulders quivered a bit, a sign Sierra knew meant he's very upset and close to tears. "...Stupid...!"

Tears appeared before her own eyes and, just as upset with her dear friend and wanting to comfort her god-brother, pulled him into a hug, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"You can become a hero," she said to him. "It doesn't matter if you have a Quirk or not... You're already a hero in my eyes, much more than Kaachan will ever be."

In response, Izuku slowly brought his arms around her, laying his head on top of the smaller teen, accepting and appreciating his god-sister's offer to cheer him up and speak her mind.

Because of her Quirk, she's developed the same property of an Empath and as such, is affected by other people's mood and their own emotions. And the funny part, whenever somebody's upset and she's nearby, they always feel drawn to her and go to her, hugging her or even telling her about their problem.

While she lived in the Midoriya Household, she was with Izuku when the doctor informed him that he wouldn't end up having a Quirk. She was even there when his mother apologized to him, wishing the outcome would've been different for him to become a hero. The entire time, the girl was there for her god-brother, encouraging him that he will become a hero and, to this very day, had became his rock that anchors him from-... She doesn't want to think about it.

As they pulled away, Sierra's phone vibrated, alerting her that one of her siblings have arrived. She stared sadly at her friend, not wanting to leave him alone but has to, so to not keep her sibling waiting.

"I'll see you tomorrow, all right?" She promised him, giving him a final hug before she has to let him go and head for the parking lot to find one of the two cars her siblings own.

When she spotted a forest-green Jeep Cherokee, she knew it was her sister who came to pick her up. And whenever she picks her up, it means one thing: Girl time... Something the thirteen year-old dreads, for girl time means getting her make up done and going to the mall to shop... Still, she enjoys every minute she spends with her siblings, no matter how gruesome she has to endure certain activities her older siblings drag her through.

* * *

A few hours later, the two girls returned home, bringing home dinner for their brothers to avoid making dinner after an exhausting trip to the mall. The youngest, very much relieved to being home, immediately went to her bedroom to work on the few homework she brought from school.

She knew both of her brothers will be home in less in an hour and after dinner, they'll drag her to watch a movie or play some video games before going to bed. She isn't really into much video games, unless they're action/adventure games and upgrading characters' levels and skills, and has different taste in movies that they rarely find anything they all can agree on watching. However, because she wants to help them relax and enjoys being in their company, she was more than willing to endure their movie time and video games that makes no sense to the thirteen year-old.

_'It may also be to help me calm down, since I'll be entering High School in ten months... I just hope I'll get into U.A.'_

"Shikaka, Ra Ra, we're home!" The sound of her big brother's voice, calling her by one of her two nicknames, made her heart soar with joy and, allowing herself to become one, morphed into a white husky and made a mad-dash for her brothers, jumping to his waiting arms and nuzzling and whimpering with joy.

"Jeez, Babe, calm down!" Jeremy said, laughing and hugging his sister when she turned her attention to him after greeting their big brother home. "I take it your first day of school was good?"

Being asked about her day, it immediately made her happy mood swept away and replaced with awkward silences, lowering her head and going all quiet. They can tell something happened at school and, immediately, got down to her level.

"Did something happened at school?" Josh asked, getting the shift on her paws and unable to make eye-contact with the two.

"Bakugō..." She muttered.

Jeremy got angry when he heard her said that name.

"You have him in your class? Again?!" She nodded her head. "If he's in your class... Is Midoriya, also, in your class?"

Another nod from the thirteen year-old, and the two brothers instantly put together what just happened.

"He may say he's going to become a hero, but from the way he treats Izu, it shows him more being a bully and people's opinion of him becoming more like a villain." Josh said, stroking his sister's head before stopping when she allowed herself to morph back to her human-self, pulling her into a hug. "I can't believe our baby sister is going to U.A!"

Sierra rolled her eyes at her big brother's dramatic expression, as she returned the hug with ease.

"I need to pass the U.A.'s Entrance Exam, before I'm officially enrolled."

"Which you will, no sweat." Jeremy stated, patting her head. "You passed the Mock Test, so there's no reason why you won't ace the Entrance Exam."

"Not unless I choke, or stress makes me forget what I've learned in the written exam."

They can hear the nervousness in her tone. While she tries to study as hard as she could, there was times she gets nervous on what the test will be about and, no matter how well she does, her low self-esteem prevents her from being confident at all.

"Don't let the stress get to you, Sis." Jeremy advised, all heading to the living room to do movie night. "And hey, for whatever reason that you don't get in, they'll be a bunch of idiots for not letting you get into U.A. Because, no matter where you go, you'll make us very proud on becoming a hero."

She smiled at her brothers, happy to have such supportive siblings who'll always have her back. The three went to the living room, meeting up with Kyla to get ready to have movie night. As they got together and played the movie, Sierra sent a silent prayer.

_'Please, Father in Heaven. I want to make my family proud, and do what I can to help those in need... Please, let my effort and hard work be enough to get me into U.A... I, also, pray for my god-brother, Izuku Midoriya, to reach his dreams and get into U.A., too.'_

* * *

**Ten Months Later; March Twenty-Fourth…**  
Time always had a funny way in life: It's slow, but at the same time, goes by fast before anybody notices it.

Within the ten months that passed, Sierra Arashi focused hard on her school work, all the while perfecting her Quirk on specific animals that are best in offense, agility and evasiveness.

Throughout the whole time, while they see each other at school, she came to realize that she and Izuku hardly seen each other during that time. In fact, they hadn't called each other in months and the few times they had, they were rushed and her god-brother made her believe he was too busy with something that he doesn't have the time to see his god-sister.

While she should feel hurt, something told her that whatever he was doing, is to be prepare for the U.A.'s Entrance Exam and thought it be wise to not interfere his own concentration. Besides, she and Inko would be given the chance to talk and even see each other during the ten months, along with checking in on the four siblings.

A little over two weeks ago, she celebrated her fourteenth birthday. Her siblings' own birthday passed by, all a year older and still continuing with their career, saving whatever amount of money they can to help reach their goal for a better home and supporting their half-sibling the best that they can.

Standing outside of the gate, the butterflies in her stomach made it almost impossible for her to hide the fear and nervousness running through her head.

_'What if I fail? What if they don't like my Quirk? What if-'_

"Ra Ra." Sierra turned to face her three siblings, all coming to see her off and wishing her the best. It was Kyla who called her by her nickname, stepping up and pulling her into a reassuring hug. "There's no need to be stressed out. You're going to pass."

It didn't help calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"But, what if-?"

"Babe." Josh cut her off, also pulling her into a big hug. "You got this."

She still didn't calm to her siblings' words of encouragement.

Jeremy came up beside her, and placed his hand on top of her head, smiling down at her.

"Don't focus on what may or may not happen," he told her. "When the test starts, focus on your objective and see it through the end. And remember: No matter how the results turn out, we'll be proud of you... Especially Mom."

Her heart hammered from the mentioning of their deceased mother, ridding away the butterflies from her stomach. Tears slowly formed in her eyes... Tears of joy, and hope.

Sierra wrapped her arms around her older-brother, who returned the embrace, followed by their eldest siblings to have a group hug before they pulled away from the girl. Now able to take her siblings' words to heart, with her head held high, she made her way through the gate and went inside the large building.

* * *

**An Hour Later…**  
Exam Orientation with Present Mic was... Certainly something she didn't expect. Although, he sure know how to make an introduction less stressful and very cheerful than she thought they were going to experience from a very, important school. She was also angered that some random student wanted Izuku to leave for being 'disrupted', when he couldn't help himself but mutter about Present Mic.

During Present Mic's presentation on what they're going to be doing, Sierra sat beside Izuku, who was very happy to be seeing his god-sister at U.A. with him. To his right, as she, somehow, expected, sat Bakugō. Luckily and, surprisingly, he wasn't making any negative remarks to her god-brother. If it wasn't for the fact that he stated his disappointment that the three won't be participating in the same area of the obstacle course and wanted to take out Izuku, the fourteen year-old would've believe something was wrong with him.

Sadly, for the two younger-teens, they won't be in the same sections. Although, at the same time, both are relieved that they won't be competing with each other, especially since neither of them will be competing with Katsuki. Even still, she worries for her god-brother being on his own and can't be there to make sure he doesn't get himself killed.

After given a chance to change into a white t-shirt and yoga-like pants before leaving the building, as she and some of the participates got off the bus and found themselves in Battle Center C, waiting for the gates to open, Sierra decided to use the time to think about what she needs to do.

Since they'll be fighting robots, she has to morph into animals that have great strength or strong fangs and/or claws to damage in order to get the points. She also believe, because everyone will be in a hurry to take down as many of the robots as they could, on account they only have ten minutes to earn points, she'll also have to become an animal or two that possesses great speed.

_'Obviously, a cheetah will help me at the speed advantage. Becoming a horse will also help with my speed and conserve a certain amount of stamina, along with administrating powerful kicks and stomps. Although, the wolf would also be fast and my fangs would cause a great deal of damage if they get in too close.'_

All around her, other students weren't too worried or concern on what they're going to do in the exam. They're being too overconfident... While she could never bring herself to being as confident as the others. Because of her low self-esteem, shyness and dark incidents she endured before living at the Midoriya Household, Sierra always had trouble in believing in herself. Even with the encouragement of others, it never helped her push through her doubt and try to believe in herself as they do.

"What are you waiting for?!" A voice called out from above, attracting her attention to turn and look up, seeing Present Mic standing on top of some observation tower. "There's no waiting period to start! Now, go! Get out there! And earn points, before time runs out!"

Her eyes widened from his words, as were the other participates, when they turned and saw the doors had already opened, without any of them knowing. Seeing it wide open and getting the all clear to start, Sierra took off into a quick sprint before launching herself in the air and allowing her body to quickly morph into a two foot seven inch cheetah.

With great speed, she's the very first of the group to enter the area. She ran straight down the road, going through a normal rhythm to keep as much distance as she could from the others.

***Vrooom!*** Screeeech!

A green robot appeared before her from cutting around the corner, having a single camera eye, two arms and a wheel for transportation. On both of its arms, a white number one can be seen.

_'Attack it, now!'_ She told herself, forcing her body to sprang up and thrust her paws out to slam into the robot. Thanks to the force of speed adding to the impact she thrusted to the machine, the robot lost balance and fell backwards from the wheel, ending up being crushed underneath the cheetah-formed fourteen year-old.

The exhilaration, adrenaline rushing through her veins, left her gasping for air and limbs trembling with surging energy.

Her ears caught the sound of another wheel screeching and heading for her ahead of her, knowing it be another One Pointer. Knowing she won't be able to cause as much damage without the aid of speed in her cheetah form, she quickly morphed into a three foot pure white-wolf and ran at the charging robot, grabbing for one of its arm with her fang and, thrusting her hind-legs below the mid-section, forced the robot's wheel to thrust up in the air and, like her first victim, crushed down to the ground.

_'Two points, and nine and a half minutes left.'_ She thought to herself, forcing herself to take off into a sprint and look for more Pointer Robots to destroy.

**Six and a Half Minutes Later…**  
She jumped in the air, quickly turning into a six foot mustang horse with white and black-pattern markings, rammed her front hooves down into a Three Pointer before it could release a bullet or two from its tail. Behind her, a student with thorn-vines as her hair, thrusted the vines into the road and coiled them around a Two Pointer, pulling it down against the road.

Sierra morphed back into her human-form, kneeling to catch her breath, wiping the sweat off her brow.

_'Only thirty-five points... I need to keep going.'_

She struggled to her shaky legs, exhaustion threatening to bring her down when black spots started to dance before her eyes. She knew her low blood-sugar is starting to take over from the abnormal heat of Spring, and now has a short time before her body gives and is left vulnerable.

**_*Rrrrrruuummmmmmbllllleeeee*_**

The ground began to shook beneath her and some of the other participates, distracting them from finding more robots and seeing what it was that's making the ground tremble... A giant robot, as tall as the buildings, with eight dots of lights, having a combined body of a One Pointer and a Three Pointer robot... No doubt in her mind, it's the Zero Pointer robot.

The instant they locked eyes on it, many of the participates made an immediate run from the robot, half scared and the other half seeing no reason to take it on when it isn't worth any points at all. Knowing she'll end up passing out from her heat exhaustion and get herself killed if she stays, even though the teachers wouldn't allow them to be put in such a situation, she morphed into her mustang-horse form and started to take off with the others.

"Ahh!" A cry of pain to the other side of the area caught her hearing and stopped, looking over and seeing... Moving, floating clothes, without a person?

She instantly corrected herself and saw that it was an invisible person, trapped underneath some rubble. Beside the invisible person, a girl with long-black hair and tongue sticking out, was trying to help move damage pieces of the building aside to help the person out. Next to that girl, another female with light-mauve colored skin and hair was releasing grey-liquid from her hand on a lamppost, appearing to be some form of acid from parts of the lamppost being eaten away.

The robot, also taking notice of the one of the girls' scream and seeing the two helping a third participate, reached a hand out towards them. The two girls tried to get the invisible person out, but is still stuck underneath the rubble and none of their Quirks seem to be capable on taking the robot on.

Sierra felt like time was going slow before her, as her mind raced on what she should do: Her heat exhaustion is already draining her and only has enough energy to get to safety, before her body gives out... And yet, she knew in her mind that she can't just leave them behind and get hurt. Even if the Pros of U.A. wouldn't go that far as to allow participates to get seriously injured, there no doubt that they won't intervene until time is up and only then, will the robots stop attacking.

"Two minutes, until time is up!" Present Mic called out, not concern in the least about the Zero Pointer reaching for its victim.

Before the giant hand almost reached the ground and started to curl it's fingers to grasp onto the girl... A black and white blur came out and forced the hand to ram against a building. When the robot turned its head to see what was it that dare to intervene, saw it was a mustang that kicked its hand away, before the creature launched herself in the air and suddenly became a cheetah.

The feline ran up its arm, pushing her limbs in quick stride. The robot reached with its other-arm to grab the speedy animal, only for the cheetah to jump off that arm and ran up its other arm to reach its shoulder. The cheetah morphed back into a horse and, when reaching the Zero Pointer's neck, delivered powerful kicks to the metal.

Below them, the three girls stared in awe, temporarily frozen in place, as they watch a fellow participate morph into animals and attracting the robot's attention in their place.

"Hurry!" The horse called out to them, thrusting more strength into her kicks. "Get out of here, now!" The two girls resumed on helping their trapped friend, as Sierra continued her attacks.

The Zero Pointer tried reaching for the girl, only for her to morph into her white-wolf form and move to the other side to avoid the hand, now attacking the other neck by forcing back part of the metal with her fangs to expose its wiring.

"One minute left!" Present Mic informed, which she didn't let distract her when her adrenaline continued to course through her body to keep fighting.

'I need to hurry,' she thought. She clamped her fangs to the wiring and, with a couple of strong bites, chewed through the wires before pulling back when the sparks began to fly. The Zero Pointer robot made a bunch of beeping sounds, a few twitching movement with its head and its left-arm appeared glitch out of control.

She then went back to the right-shoulder of the robot, yanked the loose metal that got bent by her kicks earlier with her fangs and thrusted one of its corners into the wires. Sparks and electricity escaped the damaged wires, smoke followed suit, and then a burst of explosion came up.

Immediately, Sierra pushed herself off of the Zero Pointer and fell through the air, urging herself to morph into an eagle... Only, her body isn't responding to her command. In fact, on its own occurred, her body morphed back into a human. Her vision blurred, as exhaustion rapidly start to take effect.

_'I over did it. My adrenaline is used up and now I can't morph, thanks to my heat exhaustion.'_

As she neared the ground, she tried to re-use her Quirk to morph, but her body refuses to respond. She was so weakened, that she couldn't even muster a single word to scream.

Just as she neared the ground... Something wrapped itself around her stomach and waist, stopping her in midair. When she looked to see what was it that caught her, saw a long, extended tongue that coiled itself around her midsection. Seeing where it came from, saw it was from one of the three participates, the one with the long black-hair.

Slowly, the tongue gently sat Sierra to the ground, whose body had her laid out on the ground, no energy whatsoever to even move without feeling like a dying fish forcing her stomach to empty the sickness out of her stomach.

"AAAAAAND THAT'S TIME!" Present Mic blared out, announcing that the test was over.

The instant the pro hero made the call, the three participates made a mad dash for the fourteen year-old.

"Hey, are you okay?" The voice came from the invisible person, alongside the clothes revealing the person being a girl, who kneeled beside Sierra and gently rested her unseen hands to the girl's back.

"She doesn't look too good. Kero." The one who caught her with her tongue stated, placing a hand on Sierra's head to check for a fever when noticing how pale her skin is.

The third girl stayed back, eyeing at the down robot that nearly grabbed for them in case it tries to get up and attack them, even if Present Mic ended the test.

Other participates returned to the scene, wide-eyed stunned at the damage done to the robot.

"Hey! We need help over here!" The girl with light-mauve skin called out, hoping someone will find help for the fourteen year-old girl or at least have some experience on knowing what's wrong with the one who saved them.

While this was going on, Sierra struggled on keeping her breathing slow and calm. The heat of the sun making her senses grow weak. While her vision blurred, she turned to stare at the three girls standing above her, her only way to communicating.

"...Heat..." She gasped out, panting out small amount of air into her lungs. The girls gave her a confused look, figuring out what she's trying to say. "Low... Sugar... Heat... Exhaust...!"

They clearly didn't get what she was saying, but another participate caught on what she's telling them.

"She's heat exhausted," a muscular boy stated. "Her low-blood sugar caused her to collapse." He pulled out a chocolate candy-bar from his pocket, kneeling beside the fourteen year-old and held the treat to her. "Here, eat this."

She stared at the chocolate bar held before her, sniffing at the candy for any signs of peanuts or other flavors her picky habits won't allow her to eat, before slowly, with some help from the muscular boy, leaned up to take a small-bite. It may seem small, but the others didn't need to coax her to consume more when she slowly consumed the food given to her.

"She needs water, and someplace with shade." The fifteen year-old boy stated, looking around for anything suitable to get the poor girl to rest from the sun's heat.

"We can assist in offering shade for her." Another boy, having the head of a raven with a yellow-beak and black-feathers, spoke up and came over to the small-group. "Dark Shadow." Sprouting from his stomach, a shadowy-figure of a bird came forth with moon-yellow eyes. "Shield her from the sun."

_"Right."_ The shadow replied, lowering itself beside Sierra and covering her face from the sun with its own being.

Fifteen minutes later and the Pro Hero, Recovery Girl, came to Sector C to heal those who are injured from the exam. When brought over to check up on the fourteen year-old girl, however, there wasn't much she can do for the girl. And worse? Because of her low-blood sugar taking effect, using her Quirk to have Sierra's own stamina to heal any physical injuries on her will prove to be ineffective.

All she did was have her be sent to their recovery area with the rest of the participates resting from their ordeals, and contacting her family to come pick her up. Before leaving the area to head for Sector D, Recovery Girl took a moment to stare at the second Zero Pointer she found destroyed by a youngster who put themselves in jeopardy, all for the sake of saving/protecting a fellow participate from danger.

_'They may not had walked away, unscathed, in the exam, but they both proven to having the hearts as true heroes.'_

* * *

**A Week Later…**  
Sierra was in the living room, watching some commercial of people showing funny moments they recorded from home to earn cash prizes, as she did some warm up exercises to help her body stay active.

It's been a week since orientation and, quite frankly, she has a feeling that she didn't make the cut.

_'I was only able to gain thirty-five points, before that Zero Pointer showed up.'_ She thought, doing some sit-ups with her feet digging underneath the couch to hold her legs. _'There's no doubt that the other participates were able to get in more points, around the time it came.'_ She let out a tiring sigh, pushing herself to do fifty sit-ups before getting on her hands and knees to, after morphing into a wolf, have her go into laying position and standing right back up.

"Ra Ra, are you doing your exercises?" Kyla called out from the kitchen, trying to prepare dinner that'll satisfy the four siblings and get their baby sister to pack on some weight.

"Yes, Sis." Sierra called out, continuing on doing her "doggy-push ups" while keeping her focus on the television.

"Remember to drink your energy shake that Moo made for you."

The fourteen year-old held back on making a groaning sound, ears flattening when she stared at the canteen full of white-liquid that her older-brother has been making her drink for the whole week.

Ever since they gotten the call from U.A. of her collapsing, the older siblings had been putting her on a strict weight gain diet to help her put on some much needed weight she clearly needs. If she didn't know any better, Sierra would've thought they're trying to stuff her for their next Thanksgiving dinner from how much food they've been forcing her to consume. Sadly, because of her picky habits on certain food she'll eat and sensitivity from negative emotions, she could never be able to finish more than half a plate of food and, when her stomach gets too upset to handle so much food, throws it all up in the bathroom.

And lately, because of how disappointed she was in herself and thinking how she didn't earn enough points to get into U.A., she hadn't been eaten as much as she was supposed to. Until they get a letter from the school to learn how she did at orientation, she was gonna have to push herself to get better, for the sake of her siblings' concern for her well-being.

***Wham!***

The front door slammed wide open, as two pairs of feet came running into the house.

"Sis! It came!" Josh cried out, coming to his wolf-formed sister, with Jeremy following behind. Within the third sibling's hand, a white-mail... The stamp seal of U.A. on the back of the envelope.

"Your results, they finally came in." Jeremy stated, holding out the letter to his sister, who slowly morphed back to her human-form and gently took the mail from her brother. Kyla came out from the kitchen when she heard the commotion, staring eye-wide at the letter in her sister's hands.

"Do you want to view it in private?" She asked, she and her full-blooded brothers staring at their half-sibling, awaiting to see what she wants to do.

Sierra let out a calm sigh of relief, trying to control the paste it was going. She stared up at her older-siblings.

"For four years, you three supported me in the best of your abilities." She said, smiling up at them. "I know you all want to see how I did, just as much as I do... I know I didn't do too well, but I want us all to see the results."

Josh gently patted her back, slightly wincing from the feeling of her spine through her sweater.

"Whether you pass or fail, we love you and are very proud of you." He told her, giving her the okay to open the letter... Which, after tearing it open, saw what looks to be a mini holo-projector that came out.

It flashed up... Then, in the floating picture, is the Number One Pro Hero, the Symbol of Peace, himself: All Might.

All four siblings gaped, jaw-dropping from what they see before them.

"A... All Might?!" The three older-siblings said at the same time, while Sierra was at a loss for words at the Pro Hero.

"I am here, as a projection!" All Might bellowed out, laughing confidently and stand tall and proud. What surprised the girl, was his choice of wearing a yellow dress-suit with dark-yellow lines instead of his tradition blue and red suit. "Young Arashi, allow me to be the first to greet you, as the newest U.A. teacher."

That certainly caught them by surprise. The Number One Pro Hero, is going to be teaching at U.A., itself? Now, the three siblings are hoping to hear their baby sister got in to the school.

"Now, to cut to the chase, about your results."

_'Here it comes...'_

"You've passed the written test," he started. "...However, before I give you your final score on the practical exam, I have something you must see."

All Might turned to the TV monitor behind him, pressing a button on a remote controller in his hand. It clicked on, showing Present Mic and a girl with short brown-hair. Behind them, she saw the three girls she saved from the Zero Pointer.

"These three girls came to us, moments after the exam has ended." All Might explained, keeping his attention on the screen. Her older-siblings were confused, wondering what was it that these three girls had to do with their sister's score. "What is it they came for? Well, let's find out!"

_"Excuse us, sir."_ The girl with the light-mauve skin said, politely interrupting the conversation going on between Present Mic and the other girl. _"We need to talk, please? It's really important."_

Present Mic smiled at them.

_"Go right ahead and speak your minds, little listeners."_ He told them.

_"You know of a girl with wavy, curly long-brown hair? She has light-tan skin and can morph into animals?"_ The invisible girl tried to explain.

_"She was in the same Battle Sector that we were put in for the obstacle court. Kero."_ The frog-girl added in, giving Present Mic a blank look.

_"We were wondering... Can you give her some of our points?"_ The invisible girl's request stunned the four siblings, especially Sierra.

_'They want to give me some of their points?'_

_"We don't know if you know what happened, but I got trapped under some debris during the obstacle exam. Both Tsu and Mina were trying to get me out, when that giant robot came out and attacked."_ The invisible girl explained, sounding very scared on what occurred moments ago.

_"While we were still helping Toru out, everyone else ran the moment that robot appeared, leaving us behind and not bothering to aid us to get away, or even help us free our friend."_ The pink-girl continued, looking very annoyed and anger about the other students who didn't bother to help them on freeing Toru.

_"We probably would've been held captive from that Zero Pointer, if she hadn't stepped in and took on the robot on her own."_ The frog-girl stated, surprising the three older-siblings to hear that their sister actually saved other people's lives.

They stared at their sister, who was eyes-wide stunned of the three girls revealing her deed for them at the exam.

_"We don't know if there's a rule against it, but, please, let us thank her by giving her some of our points!"_ Toru exclaimed.

_"She practically saved our lives! Now, we want to make it up to her!"_ The pink-girl begged, bowing her head slightly to the Pro Hero before them.

_"Please, sir, let her have some of our points and accept her into U.A."_ The third girl requested, giving him a calm, blank look, while also tilting her head forward to bow.

All Might paused the video.

"A hero, who selflessly sacrifices themselves for others, no matter the consequences they'll put themselves in, is a true hero in the eyes of others. That is what we teach at U.A: Training students to become heroes... Which is why, the obstacle exam isn't just based off of combat, alone! _**-Sierra jerked back a bit, surprised by this new revelation.-**_ We also score participates, with Rescue Points!"

Immediately, the projector turned over to the side, showing a graph chart before them... Revealing the Top Ten Scores in the exam.

"We have a panel of judges watches and reward points for heroic acts, beyond just fighting villains."

...And there, at the top, in the First Place Column, underneath Bakugō Katsuki, was her own name: Sierra Arashi- Villain Points: Thirty-Five; Rescue Points: Forty-Two.

...Seventy-Seven... She scored Seventy-Seven Points, in the obstacle exam... The exact same amount of points that Katsuki Bakugō, himself, scored in Villain Points, alone.

"Sierra Arashi, for the first time ever in this school, we have our very first tie breaker for first place, in orientation... You have passed the exam."

He turned to the screen, extending a hand out, as if offering the hand for the girl to grab for. The moment he said "passed", the three siblings were smiling big and bright. Sierra could only stare at him, hoping she wasn't imagining what he's telling her.

"Welcome, Sierra Arashi... You are now part of the Hero Academia."

Tears finally came, streaming down her face. And, immediately, her older-siblings pulled her into a big, group-hug.

"You did it! You actually did it, Ra Ra!" Jeremy cheered, laughing joyously with Josh and Kyla, nuzzling his head against his baby-sister.

"You got in, Babe!" Josh stated, planting a big kiss on her cheek.

"We're so proud of you, Sis!" Kyla praised, tears of joy rolling down her face. As her siblings celebrated, Sierra bowed her head.

_'...I did it,'_ she thought. _'Mom... Dad... I got in.'_ A smile spread on her face, the tears slowly down as she joined her sibling into cheering. 'I'm one step closer at becoming a hero... Just like you, Dad... No matter what, I won't let you down!'

TBC

* * *

Yep, I'm making a My Hero Academia Fanfiction story... With an OC Character. Sorry, I couldn't help myself... It finally got to me ;P

However, I'm going to mostly focus on my TMNT Story "A Turtle on the Outside, a Wolf on the Inside". So, don't expect much of an update to this story. All right?

R&R


	2. First Day at UA

**A Few Days Later; April Third...  
**"You sure you've gotten everything for school?" Jeremy questioned his sister, who finished packing away some of her notebooks and writing utensils into her backpack.

"Yes, Moo." She answered, getting her shoes on her feet.

"So, that means you also have your lunch, as well?" He questioned, holding up a black lunchbox in his hand for his sister to see when she turned to face him.

Sierra winced when she saw the lunchbox in her brother's hand.

"...I didn't know you've made me lunch?" She answered to her seventeen year-old brother, trying to look very apologetic when all he gave her was a raised eyebrow.

He let out a tiring sigh, handing out the lunchbox to his sister, silently forcing her to take it.

"You're lucky that it's your first day of high school," he said. "…Also, none of us told you that we'd be making you lunch. _-She let out a soft sigh of relief.-_ You're off the hook, but next time you won't be so lucky."

"Right..." She replied, putting her meal into her backpack with the rest of her supplies.

As she opened the door, a hand rested on her shoulder and, when she turned to see what else her brother wanted, Jeremy pulled her into a loving hug.

"...Have a great day at school, Sis... Make us proud."

Sierra, touched by his words, returned the hug, smiling brightly.

"...I will..."

When released, she head on out of the house and, the instant she's outside, morphed herself into a Philippine Eagle, taking off into the sky with her backpack held in her talons.

Many people didn't take notice of her flying over them, while some from below her would look up and see her passing by, noticing the backpack told them that it was just another person with a Quirk making their way and continued on their average daily lives.

As she continued flying, Sierra would stare down at the buildings and people below her, always fascinated on how small they are from how high she is, and also, how big they can appear to be when she's one of them, a human. To her, the humans are very strange, complicated creatures... Yet, while she loves being able to connect with the animals around her, doesn't regret ever being born as a human.

Looking up, she saw her destination coming up. While she couldn't form a smile on her beak, the edge of the beak of her lips pulled up a bit.

_'_ _One of the best thing about being able to turn into animals, is not having the need of transportation for far distances.'_

She landed just outside of the entrance, where she sat her backpack down and morphed back to her human-form.

Some of the other students stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable from their attention, even when they were stunned to see her. After all, the whole school heard on what she did on the obstacle course and sharing first place with Bakugō. If that wasn't impressing enough, for the first time at U.A., Class 1-A will be the only class having twenty-one students, instead of twenty like the rest of the building, all assuming she had something to do with it.

Immediately, she hauled her backpack up against her shoulder and quickly walked through the gate, lowering her head so none would see her blushing with her long-hair covering both sides of her face.

_'__Just head for class, and pretend you don't notice what's going on.' _She told herself, running for her class... Where, standing in front of the large-door with a short-hair girl and an older boy with glasses, is the one person she hoped to see when getting into U.A. "Izu!"

The fifteen year-old, hearing part of his name being called, turned and, when seeing the fourteen year-old run to him, smiled and opened his arms out to his god-sister.

"Sis!" She ran into his embrace and returned the hug right back to him, laughing cheerfully with him. "We're in the same classroom!"

"As always," she replied. "...I'm super happy that you got in."

"Same here," he said. "I'm so proud of you, on how you did in orientation."

She beamed up at her god-brother, feeling the joy from the both of them erasing away her discomfort from the other students' gazes from the gate, earlier.

"Pardon my intrusion, young lady." The taller boy politely butted in, pulling the two from their joyous greetings and bringing them back to where they are. The taller boy came to the two and politely bowed to her, holding out his right-hand. "My name is Iida Tenya, from the Somei Academy."

She pulled away from Izuku and returned Iida's greeting by bowing back to him, smiling.

"It's very nice to meet you, Iida-kun." She greeted back. "My name is Sierra Arashi, and I see you've already met Izu." She then turned to the girl in the middle of the small-group standing outside of the classroom. "Hello. What's your name?"

The girl, who seemed a bit surprise of her hugging Izuku, recovered from her shock and returned a smile to her.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka, it's very nice to meet you." She replied, staring at the two in front of her. "I'm guessing you two are friends?"

Both Sierra and Izuku smiled at Ochako, as the older-teen wrapped an arm over the five foot girl's shoulder and giving her a side-hug, which she returned by wrapping her left-arm over his back.

"Have been all our lives," he answered with a blush on his face. Sierra giggled at her god-brother's claim.

"We've been together since I was a baby, which he's a year and a half older than me. But we're more than just childhood friends: We're god-siblings." She clarified, surprising the other two students and some of the students inside the classroom, who were able to see what was going on.

"'God-siblings'?" Iida repeated, stunned by this new revelation he just learned.

"Our moms were best friends when they were teens, themselves." Izuku explained. "My mom and I were even there when Sierra was born and since then, her mom appointed my mother as her godmother. We've been god-siblings, ever since."

While Iida was intrigued, the other girl had stars flashing in her eyes.

"That's so cute!" Ochako gushed, moving beside the girl and pulling her away from Izuku, surprising the two. "You've got to tell me what it's like, growing up together. Hopefully, we'll have time to chat about it after Orientation."

"If you came to make friends, then you're in the wrong class." A monotone voice replied, startling Ochako and having her and the other three students turned to see who just talked... Which, looking down, saw a male grown-up, with his body swallowed up in a yellow-sleeping bag.

The four students, along with the remaining seventeen students already in their seats, were stunned to be seeing this tired-looking adult before them.

"Welcome to U.A. Hero's Course. I'm Shōta Aizawa, your home teacher." The adult greeted, pulling out a juice container to consume before getting up to his feet, pulling down the zipper of his sleeping bag to get out.

All the students were so stunned, one thing ran through their thoughts: _'He's our teacher?!'_

"Took you eight seconds to get quiet," he stated. "Don't think that'll get you anywhere with me liking you. Time is precious. Rational students would know that. Now, head on outside and put these on." Pulling out from his sleeping bag, a one-piece suit that's blue, with white-lines that has a 'U' on top and an 'A' at the middle.

Clearly, all the students were confused, having the same question going through their heads.

_'Shouldn't we be heading for Orientation?'_

* * *

**Now Outside...  
**Just as Aizawa told them to, all twenty-one students are outside, wearing the uniforms he gave them. Feeling they were gonna be doing exercises, Sierra put her hair up into a pony-tail to keep it away from her face.

She stood beside Izuku, next to her is Iida. While she still felt some form of anger towards him for scolding her god-brother during orientation, she saw that Izuku had already forgiven the older-boy and decided to forgive and forget, so long Iida doesn't ridicule her dearest friend again.

"Hey, you!" A familiar, cheerful voice caught her attention, turning her head to see three people coming her way.

...The three being the three girls she saved from the giant Zero-Pointer robot, from orientation. She smiled at the three, which then turned into shock when the Invisible Girl wrapped her in a hug.

"I can't believe it! We're all in the same class!" The girl cheered, laughing in joy while her two friends stood back and smiled at the fourteen year-old girl.

"Hey, you four!" Aizawa called out, bringing the four girls from their little get together and focus on their new teacher. "What did I just say at the classroom? Now, settle down."

While the three girls were at a lost for words, Sierra slightly bowed to him, sending her apology, despite not being the one to cause the outburst. Not impressed of the response he gained from the three girls and not really caring of the apology the fourth girl sent to him, Aizawa got over the interruption.

"Now that's been taken care of, it's time to get down to business. We're gonna have a Course Assessment Test."

"What? A Course Assessment Test?" Most of the students repeated, stunned to hear what their teacher just told them.

"But, Orientation. We're gonna miss it." Ochako replied, standing beside the long-hair girl and pink-mauve skin girl.

"If you want to make the big league, you can't waste time with pointless ceremonies." Aizawa replied, having his back turned to his twenty-one students. Most of the teenagers were confused, completely uncertain on what he was telling them. "Here at U.A., we're not tied to meaningless traditions. That means, I get to run my class however I see fit. _-He turned his body a bit, so it becomes easier for him to face them and the area.- _You've been taking standardized test for most of your lives... But you've never gotten to use your Quirks for physical exams before."

He held up his phone to them, showing them the list of obstacles.

"The country still continues to treat all of us as equals, without allowing the strong to excel. It's not rational. Someday the Ministry of Education will learn. _-He turned to stare at Bakugō.-_ Bakugō, while you and Arashi both made first place, you scored more points in Villains during the Entry Exams. What was the farthest softball you were able to throw, back in Junior High?"

While slightly taken back to be up front first, Bakugō quickly recovered and calmly answered the question.

"About sixty-seven meters."

Aizawa nodded his head.

"Try throwing this ball, but while using your Quirk. _-As he tossed him a metal ball, the adult lead him to stand in the middle of a white circle.- _If any goes, just stay in this circle. So, hurry up. You're waiting time."

Clearly bored by te task, Bakugō started stretching his arms, preparing himself to toss the ball.

"Fine. You've asked for it."

As he prepared himself to toss the ball, Sierra and Izuku both knew what's going through his head.

_'_ _He's going to show off in front of the students, and our teacher.'_

As the two expected, Bakugō fired up the ball and tossed it straight up into the sky, releasing a burst of explosion. The ball took off, leaving three rings of smoke behind.

...It stunned Izuku to the core. While she always see him using his Quirk and was, also, surprised what he did, Sierra didn't find that amusing. Instead, she was starting to see what Aizawa was telling them.

_'_ _We need to see how far our abilities had progressed, and see what our limits are.'_

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Her teacher replied, confirming her analysis to being correct.

Seven seconds in the air, the light bouncing off the metal part of the ball showed the students it was making it's descent back down to Earth. When it finally hit the ground, his phone went off and he showed his class what the screen said.

**_705.2 m_**

"It's the most rational way to figuring out your full potential as a Pro Hero."

All were beyond impressed on Bakugō's display of his Quirk... And soon, a lot of the students wanted to try it.

"Seven-hundred and five meters?! That's crazy!"

"Wow! That looks like fun! I wanna go!"

"Now this is what I'm talking about! Using our Quirks whatever we want!"

Sierra glared at some of the students, disappointed that they're not getting what their teacher is trying to tell them.

_'You guys!_ _ He's not telling us that we can use our Quirks, just for some game. He wants to evaluate our performances, and show how mature we are at controlling and using our powers!'_

"...You think this is fun?" Aizawa asked, silencing the students who dared to speak up and start thinking they're going to play a game. "You have three years to become heroes... You're sadly mistaken, if you think it's going to be all fun and play."

Beside her, Izuku started to get a bit nervous... As was she, as her teacher put up a certain smile that made her a bit uneasy.

"You're all fools. Today, you'll all compete in nine physical tests to gage in potential. Whoever comes in last, has none... And will be expelled, _immediately_."

Now, all students, including Bakugō, Izuku and Sierra were feeling the heat and fear on what Aizawa just told them.

The fourteen year-old clenched a hand in front of her chest, slightly trembling from the thought of being put in last in the physical tests and getting kicked out of U.A.

_'_ _That means, I can still end up putting all of my hard work for nothing, if I end up coming in last.** -She turned her gaze to her god-brother, who also sent her a worrying glance, too.- **I_ _ also fear that Izuku will end up in the bottom, because he doesn't have a Quirk... Yet, for some reason, something tells me that he'll pull through... Please, let it be so.'_

* * *

**A Few Hours Later...  
**As she expected, the Assessment Tests were anything but easy... In a few ways.

The first test: A Fifty-Meter Dash. That, was actually easy for her to do. In her cheetah form, it only took her about 2.47 seconds. Naturally, she would choose one of the fastest mammals in the world to complete this obstacle, putting her at first place of the first test.

The second test: Grip Strength... Yep, she knew that she wasn't going to win this one. The hard part was trying to find a creature that could fit it's appendage into the grip calculator. In the end, she turned into the smallest elephant (the size of a three foot calf) she could become and barely was able to wrap her trunk through the gap and squeeze.

**_80.3_**

It may keep her safe for the time being, but she knew that her physical strength as her human-self is going to need a lot of work and hope they'll have time to actually work out. If she doesn't improve on her strength, she'll be in deep trouble.

The third test: Standing Long Jump. It wasn't a simple task she could pass with ease, but not impossible. She debated whether or not forming into a bird and flying would be considered cheating and decided, to play it safe, to become an Impala. Thanks to their great muscles in their legs, she was able to make a thirty-three jump distance, making her feel safe and confident in her performance.

Test four: Repeated Side Steps. She can't use any animal to do this, and must rely on herself to do this as a human.

Test five: Ball Throw. The only creature she can become to grab and toss the ball, was a barely seven foot elephant. Because she can't go over than three times her actual size, her elephant-form wasn't big to put as much muscles or strength into the her trunk as actual elephants have at that height, but she's able to get a decent number of a little over 104 feet in the air.

As for Tests six, seven and eight: Sit Ups, Seated Toe Touch and Distance Run. She had to do the first two as a human, while is able to finish the last one as a cheetah, again. But, thanks to her normal stretches, some exercise her older-siblings makes her go through and some help from a retired hero in their neighborhood, she was able to get a good amount of potential.

...Then, there's the last test that Bakugō has demonstrated. The Long Distance Throw. Again, going as her largest elephant-form she could turn into, she was able to toss the ball to go 277.8 m.

And now, like everybody else, most of which had already went, watch as Izuku takes his turn... And, quite honestly, she was very nervous on what's going to happen.

_'_ _His performance to Aizawa-sensei, didn't show much promises. Besides the Distance Run, Sit Ups and Seated Toe Touch, he barely showed any potential and I fear that he's on the bottom._

All around her, her sharp hearing caught the others students believing he wasn't going to do great and are already singling him out, especially Katsuki.

"If he doesn't pass this, he'll be the one to be expelled."

"Of course he's going to lose! He doesn't have a Quirk!"

"For somebody who was able to take out a giant robot, he doesn't seem to show much promises."

It took every ounce of her strength to not morph into an animal and challenge those who would dare ridicule her god-brother, not wanting to cause trouble or make enemies with her fellow classmates. She crossed her fingers together, praying that he'll prove to Aizawa that he has what it takes to belong in the school.

_'Pl__ease, God! Let there be a miracle!'_

As he finished stretching his arms, Izuku turned to the crowd, already knowing that they don't have high hopes for him to succeed, especially from Katsuki. However, when he saw Sierra, giving him her full attention and hope for him to prove himself worthy to their teacher, made his concern wash away and to give it all he's got with his Quirk. Then, he pulled back his hand, with the ball in it's grasp, and readied himself to toss it.

When he finally released it... It didn't go very far and, according to the machine that tracks the students' speed, distance and timing, informing them that it only went forty-six meters.

He and Sierra were completely shocked that nothing happened.

"What gives? I was trying to use my Quirk, that time."

Then, they heard leather rubbing against fabric.

"I erased your Quirk."

All the students watch as the thin-scarf that was wrapped around their teacher's neck and shoulder started to float, as if they just came to life on their own. What was rather disturbing, was the sudden red-glow in his eyes and how his hair rose in midair.

"The judges were not rational enough to truly see, that you are not meant to join this school."

While angered at his opinion about Izuku shouldn't be at U.A., Sierra realized what he just said.

_'"__Erased"?'_

As she wracked her brain, something in the back of her mind told her that she knew who Shōta Aizawa truly was... Then, her eyes caught something else that was wrapped around his neck, hidden by the wrappings. It was a pair of faded-gold goggles, with four rectangular holes in each eye-socket.

Immediately, she figured it out.

_'_ _It can't be...! It's the Eraser Hero!'_

"You're the Eraser Hero: Eraser Head!" Izuku exclaimed, also figuring out who their teacher was.

Sierra instantly realized why she felt on edge when meeting him, and was glad to follow her instincts when told to not anger the weary man... And now, she's at a lost on what to do, now.

From behind her, most of the students didn't seem to know the name of Eraser Head.

"Eraser?"

"Who's that?"

She was stunned that most of them didn't know one of the top ten Pro Heroes, let alone an Underground Pro Hero.

"You're not ready. You don't have any control over your power." Aizawa continued. "Were you planning on breaking your bones, again? Planning to count on somebody else to save your useless body?"

"No! I-!"

Much to Sierra's shock and horror, one of the straps shot straight out to Izuku and coiled itself around his chest, pulling him closer to their teacher. She almost, _almost_, morphed into a predator to attack, if her instinct didn't tell her to stand down. Though, that didn't mean she couldn't let out a low growl of distress.

_'_ _Pro Hero or not, if he dares hurt my god-brother...'_

"No matter your intentions are, you'd be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same, reckless passion of another Pro Hero I know. One who saves the lives of thousands by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down."

Her anger spiked when he called Izuku 'worthless', slowly crouching on all-four and allowing herself to morph into a wolf. The other students, while waiting to see if Aizawa was going to expel Midoriya, were stunned when the fourteen year-old morphed into a white-wolf.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya. With your powers, there's no way you can become a hero."

That was more than enough that she could stand to hear, before she let out a warning snarl of a bark.

"That's not true!" She growled out, making the two turn their attention to her.

The instant Aizawa's eyes landed onto her, her body immediately went back into a human. The sudden force of power to revert back to her human-body, while surprising, didn't distract her of her anger towards her teacher.

"You have something to say, Arashi?" Aizawa asked, a bit surprised that somebody is standing up to him, all to defend another student that he doesn't see fit to be part of U.A.

Human or animal, Sierra's glare promised the teacher a fight she's willing to give, all to protect the person she cares about.

"Izuku is already a hero, before he even entered the Entrance Exam." She replied, taking a step forward after getting back to her feet. "With or without a Quirk back then, he tried to save Kaachan from that slime villain, while the so called 'heroes' just stood by, dumbstruck, with no plan on how to save him! Even though All Might was the one who ended up saving them, Izu willingly put himself in harms way to save him! And to me, that's what makes him a hero in my eyes, even to the eyes of many who took noticed on what occurred!"

Izuku gasped at her words, amazed at such loyalty and pride she has for her god-brother and not caring what punishment she'll be facing, for talking back to their teacher.

"It's not up to you to decide if he becomes a hero or not. But, what I do know, is that he has as much right to prove himself to you, just like the rest of us! _-Shockingly, she took a few steps forward until she stood before the adult, coming underneath his chest.- _At least let him try to prove you wrong. That he can control his powers, and be worthy in your eyes that he **_is_** a U.A. student."

As greenish-grey eyes gazed into his own dark-grey eyes, something in her gaze sparked a memory in the back of his mind... A memory of a person, who was once precious to him... Whom he kept close to his heart.

**_"__You need to take better care of your sights, Shō! If you end up going blind, who's going to help me raise our child? Now, go rest or I'll have to sedate you!"_**

His eyes narrowed, wondering why, after so many years, would the memory of _her_ be coming out.

He turned his gaze from the fourteen year-old to the fifteen year-old that he still kept in the grip of his wrapping. While he was nervous on what he'll do, his deep-green eyes were begging for him to give him a second chance. To allow him the opportunity to be worthy in his eyes.

Feeling rather awkward of the two staring at him to give Izuku another shot, along with the glares from his remaining students, who wondered what he's going to do... He closed his eyes and the wrappings went back to coiling over his neck and shoulders.

He let out a tiring sigh.

"I return your impractical Quirk. Take your final throw. Hurry, and get it over with."

And like that, without batting an eye to either of the two teens, he walked to the side of the group.

As he left to take a new spot to stand in, Sierra's eyes locked on with Izuku's.

_'__You can do this, Izu... I _ **_know_ **_ you can do this... Prove him, and everybody else, wrong.'_

Feeling such strength coming from his god-sister, despite at a loss on what to do, he sent her a firm nod, along with a quick message of thanks for sticking up for him. She went back to her own spot, where she was standing next to Uraraka and Iida, both of which were eye-wide with her.

She sent them both a smile of reassurance, as she watches Izuku getting back to his spot after picking the ball up.

_'_ _I may not have witnessed this Quirk they're talking about... But, if it's truly something dangerous... I wanna see him control it. To prove he can use his powers to aid others, not to leave him broken and battered.'_

"Wonder if our teacher gave him some advice." Iida thought out loud.

"Probably told that useless bastard to start packing." Bakugō replied, hoping for the younger-boy to quit embarrassing himself and just leave, already.

Already taking up too much of the spotlight from stepping up to Eraser Head, Sierra chose not to argue with the older-boy. Like before, she crossed her fingers together.

_'_ _Please, God! Let there be a miracle!'_

After a minute of a blank, confused expression, Izuku's face turned into determination and a small hint of frustration... Then, he pulled his right-hand back that held tightly to the ball.

Her heart sped up, as time felt like it was slowing down around her, watching her brother starting to toss the ball forward... Then, her sharp eyes noticed an aura-like wind gathering in his hand... More specifically, at his index-finger. Before she could try and figure out what the aura was, the moment the ball left his hand and his index made contact, it shot right up into the sky.

All the students gasped in awe, watching the ball burst through the air before hitting the ground. While they watched the ball, Sierra kept her eyes on her brother... There, she was stunned to see what has become of Izuku's finger.

From the knuckle-bone straight down his finger, it was a deep, dark-purple. She also smelled the scent of blood coming from the damaged finger, though she couldn't see any exit wounds.

"Aizawa-sensei," he spoke up. Then, slowly, he turned to face his teacher, clenched his injured hand in the air... Becoming the strong, confident Izuku Midoriya. "I'm still standing."

Feeling so much pride for him, Sierra ran to him and embraced her god-brother.

"You did it, Izu! I knew you could do it!" She cheered, nuzzling her head against his, earning herself laughs of his own. Though, the laughs turned to wincing from the pain in his finger.

He didn't make her worry for his finger, however. Instead, he embraced her back, giving her his biggest smile.

"I owe it all to you, Sis." He replied, earning a confused look from her. "I wouldn't had been able to prove myself, if you hadn't intervened and convinced Aizawa to give me a second chance."

She beamed up at him... Then, her happiness turned to worry, when her nose picked up the scent of fire.

"DEEEEKUU!" It was Bakugō, charging at the two, his hands sparking with explosions. Rage blinding his eyes. "BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT, OR YOU'RE DEAD!"

As he always reacted, Izuku started to panic and screamed in terror from the clear look of promising death on Katsuki's face. Sierra, on the other hand, stood in his path and morphed into her mustang-form, standing on her hind legs and waving her forearms in the air.

"Leave him alone, Kaachan!" She yelled, whinnying in anger to get him to stop.

Instead of him colliding his attack to her or actually stopping to her large, protective stance... Two thin scarfs shot straight for him and coiled around his head and chest, stopping him in place. It was very surprising to everybody.

As he still tried to move forward, Bakugō turned his head to see that it was, indeed, Shōta Aizawa, who stopped him in his tracks.

"Why the hell your scarf so damn strong?!" He yelled, angry that not only was he stopped, but also that he couldn't use his Quirk.

"It's a capture weapon, made out of carbon-fiber and a special metal alloy. Now, stand down!" Like before, his hair stood up and his eyes glowed red, glaring completely on Bakugō, having a feeling that Sierra will revert back without having to be told to. "It would be wise for you to avoid having me to use my Quirk so much... It gives me serious dry eyes."

"Too bad! That power is amazing!" The remaining students replied, awestruck on how easily he contained the raging student.

Switching from being active and serious, to drowsy and grumpy, Aizawa released Bakugō from his scarf.

"You're wasting my time," he said to the teen. "Whoever is next, step up."

He made his way to shades underneath a tree, not bothering to watch as Izuku and Sierra, who turned back into her human-form, made their way back to the rest of the students. Katsuki, internally raging on what just happened, stood where he was forced to stop, trying to figure out how and why Izuku Midoriya suddenly has a Quirk.

* * *

When the last person finally finished the Long Distance Throw and after half an hour of Aizawa to figure who did the best and who did the worst, it was time for them to see the results.

"All right, time to give you your results," he told the students. "I ranked you all from best to worst. You should all ready have an idea on where you're standing _-He held his phone up.- _I'll just pull up the whole list; no use to go over them, individually."

In the back of the group, Izuku was panicking of his performance. To his right, Sierra stood beside him, praying that they'll be safe from being expelled.

When Aizawa pulled up the screen, a projection popped up before them. The two ran skimmed through the list as fast as they could... Until they found where they stood.

Sierra was ranked in seventh place... Izuku was ranked in nineteenth... A rank above Mineta Minoru, who performed poorly in all but one test, and two ranks above Hagakure Tōru, who didn't show any high qualities in any of the tests.

Both let out deep sigh of relief. They were safe from expulsion... At least, that's what they and everybody, except for Tōru, thought.

"Oh, by the way, I lied. Nobody's going home."

Everyone was flabbergasted.

"WHAT?!" The students cried out.

"Yep. It was all a ruse." He replied, giving them his creepy smile. "It was a bluff, just to make you get serious for the tests and give it your all."

Both Izuku and Sierra were at a loss for words... With Sierra feeling rather irritated that her teacher lied about kicking her god-brother out of U.A.

_'_ _I stood up for Izu, talked back to a teacher and possibly risked getting myself expelled... For a lie?!' _

She was completely certain, one hundred percent positive, that Aizawa sounded very serious and was, indeed, planning on kicking Izuku out of the school... So, how was it that she fell for a lie, when she should've been able to tell if a person's actually lying or not?

_'He must've been serious, about sending us home... At least, about Izu.' _Again, she felt angry that, once again, a teacher singling out her god-brother and, in some terms, thinking he's useless… Though, it immediately died away. _'No use getting upset. It's in the past, and Izu was able to prove himself worthy enough to avoid being on the very bottom.'_

"I'm surprised none of you figured it out in the first place. Sorry, for not saying anything." Momo Yaoyuruzu replied, clearly nonchalant or in the least upset from being lied to.

Some of the students were dumbstruck, while others gave her a nervous look, thinking that she should've warned them about it. The rest, who gotten over from their shock, found the information, actually, understandable and even thought it was a clever way to get them to give it their all.

"We're done, for today." Aizawa announced, starting to make his way back to the building. "Go pick up a syllabus and read it, before tomorrow morning. _-Before heading out, he turned to Izuku.- _Oh, here, Midoriya. Take this note to Recovery Girl, she'll fix your finger. Best be at your top, for tomorrow's training."

As he turned to keep walking, his eyes stared at Sierra Arashi, who offered to go with him to see the Healer of U.A. He narrowed his eyes on the fourteen year-old girl, at a complete loss to how she would bring back an old memory of his-... Well, somebody that meant so much to him, and died over fourteen years ago.

Rather than ponder on the thought, completely tired and drained, he went along to the silent call for his sleeping bags, knowing tomorrow was going to be another long day.

* * *

**At Three in the Afternoon...  
**"Boy, Izu, you look completely drained." Sierra replied, a bit concerned on how sluggish and tired her friend was after visiting Recovery Girl to heal his finger. "I'm guessing Recovery Girl's Quirk is the cause for it? You look ready to fall asleep, either on your feet or sprawl on the ground."

"Tell me about it," he mumbled. "Apparently, her Quirk uses a person's own stamina to help speed the healing process of the injury they carry. However, depending on the condition of the injury, the person ends up tired from their own stamina being used."

"Hmm." Sierra hummed, partially expecting the results of quick healing from a Quirk User to take effect on him. After all, her brother's own Healing Quirk would leave him drained to the point of exhaustion if he overuses his power. Even his own patients would end up weary for a day or two, before they finally start to feel better. "If you like, I can give you a ride to your house, or at least to the station, before I take off for home."

Immediately, Izuku slightly perked up and shook his head.

"No, it's all right. I can make it there, just fine. Besides, I know for a fact that if you don't get home soon, Josh, Kyla and Jeremy will worry."

Sierra groaned from his words, knowing that he's right.

"Yeah, you're right. Still, I can text them what happen, and they won't get too upset when they hear why I chose to walk with you to the station." She suggested, silently offering him the chance to take her offer.

He wanted to keep insisting that he'll be fine, but felt too drowsy to reply and, after debating that it would be fine if she came with him to the station, accepted her invitation to walk with him.

Sensing he was okay with her tagging along with her, Sierra continued walking alongside her god-brother, smiling.

"I've been meaning to ask: Did you sent in the designs you want to have for your Clothing Allowance?" She thought long and hard on what she should wear to be her hero costume, which wasn't very easy to do and isn't one for having much thoughts about styles for clothes, until she decided to wear something that would resemble more to being ninja clothes, with some other stuff.

To her question, Izuku shrugged.

"Yeah, I did... Though, I'm not sure how everybody else will react to what I want to dress up as."

While she was no expert in style, the fourteen year-old is known for having such big and wild imaginations... And right now, she imagines Izuku trying to wear a similar suit that All Might would wear, from his first suit to his current suit... And to her, none of them seem to fit to what she felt is right for the fifteen year-old.

"Excuse me, you two! Midoriya-kun, Arashi-chan!"

The two teens turned to see who was calling for them from behind, seeing that it was Iida calmly making his way to them.

"Iida-kun!" Izuku greeted, a bit surprised that the older-teen apparently wants to talk to them.

"How's the finger doing?"

Not wanting to concern others and actually feeling a lot better, Izuku gave the older-teen a reassuring smile, showing his bandaged finger.

"It feels a lot better, actually, thanks to Recovery Girl."

"Are you heading for the train station, too, Iida-kun?" Sierra asked.

"Of course I am and judging from you including me, I'm assuming you two are going there, as well?" He earned a nod from the girl and the three continued their walk. "To be honest, I'm actually a bit concern on how Aizawa-sensei was teaching us. But, I trust the school's judgement. After all, U.A. is the top program. Though, at the same time, I find lying to us was down right immoral. What do you two think?"

The two teens thought about it for a moment, each other their own opinion about their first day in U.A.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest." Izuku answered, still feeling a bit concern on how Aizawa told him that he won't ever become a hero if he can't control his Quirk. "Aizawa-sensei clearly shows to taking his teachings very seriously, which means he won't hold back anything that we'll have to be prepared for, while training to become heroes."

Iida took his words seriously, finding it to be very resourceful on figuring out their teacher better.

"You make an interesting point," he commented. "And what about you, Arashi-chan?"

Sierra, still harboring anger for their teacher, knew what he did was what a hero should take to consideration.

"He showed to being a strict teacher, and would show no mercy to those he teach in his lessons on being a hero... But, in a strange way, I guess that would be his way to show he does care for our futures. So, while I'm still hurt that he would bring Izu down like that, I find his method of teaching to being justifiable. After all, being a hero isn't all fun and play, and we must take whatever teachings we're given to our advantage when we do become heroes... Though, I wish the other students would come to realize that, instead of thinking how fun it was going to be on using our Quirk, during the Course Assessment Test."

Both boys took her words to consideration, surprised that they didn't bother thinking of the other students finding the Physical Tests as if it were a game.

"A very valuable point you made, Arashi-chan." Iida commented.

Sierra giggled at his words to call her by.

"Please, Iida-kun, call me 'Sierra'. Or 'Sis', like Izu does. 'Arashi-chan' sounds too formal. Besides, if I'm to bond with my classmates, I wish for us to address each other as equals."

The older-boy took a moment to think about her words, then nodded his head.

"It'll be hard to do so... But, if you insist, then I'll try... Sierra…Though, I must say, it's very puzzling that you would be given an American Name."

Again, Sierra laughed, as Izuku gave Iida a warning glare, though was too tired to do anything else except for walking.

"I get that a lot, along with my siblings." She replied, not finding any problem to explain about her name. "Since a name has a special and/or different meaning and an origin from where it comes from, my mother wanted us to have different names. As you know, while my name is popular in America, the true Origin the name comes from is Spain and Irish. In Irish, it means 'Dark' or 'Feminine for Ciaran'. While in Spain, it means 'Mountain'. An Encyclopedia had even confirmed that the name 'Sierra' to mean 'Mountain Range', or 'Severe Mountain Range'. Plus, she loved the mountains and thought the name was very fitting for me."

"…I see."

The information was very intriguing for Iida, and found that the name her mother gave her is actually acceptable.

"Hey, you guys!" A new voice called out, this time to be from Ochako Uraraka. "You three going to the station, too?! Let me join you!"

Beside Sierra, Izuku was wide-eyed stunned, even slightly blushing when he saw the girl. The fourteen year-old, seemingly able to realize what was going on, snickered silently.

_'I knew this was going to happen, one of these days. Good for you, Izu.'_

"You're the Infinity Girl." Iida replied, earning a nod from the older fourteen year-old girl.

"I'm Uraraka-chan," she replied. "And you're Iida-kun, your name is Arashi-chan and... You're Deku!"

The moment she heard the name, Sierra let out a warning growl. While Izuku jumped from the harsh nickname Bakugo gave to him since childhood. Both Ochako and Iida gave them odd looks.

"What's wrong?" Ochako asked. "That is your name, right? Because back at the training ground, Bakugo called you, 'Deku!'"

"However, back at the classroom, Arashi-chan called him 'Izu'." Iida recalled, reminding the confused girl.

The younger fourteen year-old girl stopped growling, though kept her narrow eyes on Ochako, before Izuku gently patted her on the shoulder, silently telling her it's okay.

"Well, actually, my name is Izuku Midoriya. But Kaachan calls me 'Deku', as an insult and to make fun of me. He's been calling me that, since we were kids."

Ochako immediately felt bad, realizing why the younger-girl was growling at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"That doesn't sound very sportsmanship." Iida replied, already figuring out that Katsuki Bakugō is clearly a person who doesn't care for anybody but himself.

_'And yet, to this very day, is still a wonder why Izu still calls Kaachan his friend.' _Sierra thought to herself. _'And now that he saw that Izu has a Quirk, he'll be out for blood.'_

"Honestly, I like the name, Deku." Ochako commented, startling both Izuku and Sierra. "It sounds like it would make a great hero name. Plus, I think it sounds cute!"

The younger fourteen year-old girl gave her a blank look.

_'Is she serious? She does know that Deku means "One who can't achieve". How can she think it sounds cute?! That's why Bakugō likes to purposely mispronounce Izuku's name, to boost his ego on how "great" his Quirk is… Though, Deku can also mean "Do anything". Still, if she thinks Izu would want somebody to call him by a name that damaged his self-esteem-'_

"Well, it's all right. Deku it is, then!" Izuku replied, startling his god-sister and Iida.

"What? Didn't you say that it was an insult?!" The older-boy questioned, not believing how easily the younger-boy just got over the name because of a girl stating it would make a good hero name.

Sierra only gave her god-brother a blank look.

_'Really, Izu? You're just going to go with it...? The things humans would do, for love or unexpected feelings.' _

While she didn't approve his choice to let Ochako call him Deku, she didn't object or say anything. He was finally making actual friends in school and she refuses to take that away from him, all because of a simple name.

Then, realizing that all four of them were all heading for the station, Sierra decided to give her god-brother a chance to get better acquainted with their new classmates.

"Well, I think it's high time for me to get going." She announced to the older-teens, surprising them with her announcement to leave.

"Huh? You're leaving?" Uraraka replied, watching as the younger-girl set down her backpack and turning into a Philippine Eagle. "I thought you were heading for the station with Deku and Iida-kun."

"I was." The bird answered, hovering over her bag and grabbing for the top strap with both of her talons. "I was heading for the station, because Izuku's tired from seeing Recovery Girl and I was going to make sure he gets there, without any incident. But, since you and Iida are going there as well, that means I can head on home."

She sent a silent gaze to Izuku, who seemed very confused and a little upset to the sudden change of heart... A look he knows all too well.

He nodded his head.

"It's alright, Sis, you can go. Honestly, it's probably for the best if you go, anyway."

"Yeah. Even if I were to tell them what happen, they would still have my hide for taking so long."

"'They'? Who are 'they', you to speak of?" Iida asked, wanting a clear picture and answer to who they were talking about.

"My older-siblings. They're a bit overprotective of me, and they can't help but worry. _-She then bowed to them.- _It's been nice to meet you both. I'll see you all, tomorrow. And Izu, take it easy when getting home. Aunt Amai (Sweet)* tends to worry as much as my siblings do... Also, hold off on what happened during practice, to spare her from fainting. All right?"

With a tired smile, izuku nodded his head, agreeing to what she just suggested... Also, catching on what she's secretly telling him to do: Don't tell his mother that he has a Quirk... At least, for now.

With that said, she spread her wings and, after a few flapping, she took off into the sky.

"Goodbye, Sis! See you tomorrow!" Uraraka called out from below.

"Do be careful on getting home! And don't strain yourself if the wind gets too strong!"

Sierra was completely taken back by their words, not sure how to feel... Then decided to let out a response, by releasing a mighty screech that carried on within the wind.

_'I do not know if I succeeded on making any friends, today... But, I think they're as close to becoming actual friends to call my own, as Izuku.'_

She started to make her way to the direction for home, until something caught her eye and, after a minute of hovering in the air, she came down to make a quick pitstop for something that caught her attention since the Assessment Tests ended.

TBC

* * *

*: This is a nickname their mother would call Inko back when they were teenagers, who then had her children referring to her as Aunt Amai.

While I do love the father/son relationship between All Might/Toshinori Yagi and Izuku, my favorite Pro Hero is Eraser Head (My favorite character of the show, is Izuku).

R&R


	3. Never Grab an Animal By the Leg

**The Next Day...  
**Their second day of school, resulted on Present Mic starting class off with English, Spelling and Grammar... Needless to say, half of the students weren't as thrilled or excited. But then, they should already have known: Trainees in Heroes or not, they are still teenagers, in school, and must keep up with their education.

Which means, not everything they're going to learn and U.A. is going to be about hero things.

In the very back of the classroom, near the corner and the wall, Sierra slowly but steadily followed along the Pro Hero's teaching. She may be smart, but always has problems when it comes to Spelling and Grammar, ever since she was little.

In fact, back then, she had problem pronouncing words. It wasn't until she was three that her mother, and siblings found out that she was born with a small lisp. Thanks to the Resource Classes and with some practice from Inko, nobody would ever come to realize she had speech problems. Still, because she still has some problems with words, she always stays quiet and does whatever she can to avoid being called out to answer and/or spell a word she may not know to spell.

"Now, which of these sentences contains an error?" Present Mic asked the class, after writing four separate sentences.

Not one student uttered a word; some, honestly, didn't really know the answer to his question. While some were in the process of reading the whole sentence a few times, before they are confident enough to know which of the sentences were wrong. And the rest of the students, simply didn't want to answer or say anything, because on how bored they are of their lessons.

Rather than be down from the non reaction, Present Mic got hyped up.

"Come on, come on, come on!" He cried out. "Don't get all quiet! Let me hear you answer the question! Grammar rules!"

His reaction was quite amusing to the fourteen year-old girl.

_'I know there are teachers who enjoy their work, especially when teaching on their favorite subject, but I've never seen anyone so excited about English, Spelling and Grammar than Present Mic.'_

Refocusing on sentences on the board, she re-read the four sentences very slowly and carefully.

**1\. The man whom I respect most is my father.**

**2\. That is the house in which he lived.**

**3\. I well remember the day on which we both met.**

**4\. Please tell me that all you know.**

It wasn't until the fourth time she re-read the sentences, that she believed to have figured out which of the senses had an error. However, because of her shyness and subconscious fear of being teased if she were to answer incorrectly, she stayed silent.

Not much of a surprise, Momo Yaoyorozu raised her hand and answered the question. As Sierra had thought, the one that contained the error is indeed sentence number four. It was very relieving for her to know that there are other smart people in the classes, unlike the students she, Izuku and Katsuki had to endure with in middle school. Most would fall asleep in class, while some would draw in their journals or even pass on notes. While that would be going on, the teacher didn't do anything to stop it from happening and just let the students who weren't that much concern for their studying to goof off.

_'At least the teachers of U.A. won't let any slackers get off so easily, when it comes to our educations… Well, at least most of them, if Present Mic will only act like a cheerleader to get any response from us.'_

"Come on, everyone! Let me see you come alive!" Present Mic cheered again, finished writing down four new sentences and trying to get another student to answer. Like before, none of the students made made any signal to answer the question.

Sierra let out a tiring sigh. It was going to be a very, long day for Class 1-A.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later, After Lunch Period…  
**"I AAAAAAAM HEEEEEEERRREEEEE!" A voice let out a triumphant call from outside of the class. The door was yanked wide open... And there, leaning in forward, wearing his Silver Age Suit, was none other than the Number One Hero: All Might.

Most of the students were in pure awe, jaw dropping amazed, as the Top Pro Hero came into their classroom, striding so boldly and very powerful-like.

While, also, amazed that the Pro Hero came into her class, Sierra, honestly, wasn't as star-struck about All Might like her classmates. Don't get her wrong, she does view him as a great hero and amazed to be in his presence, for the very first time like many of her fellow classmates. But has found many people thinking he was some sort of a god-like being, because of his amazing Quirk that nobody seems to figure out what it is, and found it very annoying that many people would act like he's the only human who ever existed when there are other great heroes to help take down the villains.

Unknown to many, Sierra had looked in on past heroes that were greatly known and beloved before All Might, and found something very interesting that makes her think All Might could very well be related to one of those heroes… Or, at least, somehow, shared a very similar Quirk. She isn't completely certain if it's true, but decided to do some more research until she gets a clear answer.

There was also a very strong scent of something that makes her stomach upset, coming off from the Number One Pro Hero. She knows that scent, anywhere… It's one of the few scents she smelled off her own mother, before she passed away. Also, from Izuku, when Bakugō pushed him over the edge a few years ago… She, herself, had to deal with that scent, since she was four, because somebody wanted her dead for learning a horrible truth about her mother's cancer.

As All Might came into the classroom, she looked over to Izuku… Who, to her surprise, wasn't struggling to keep still in his seat when his greatest idol just came into their class, let alone standing right before his eyes.

_'I thought he'd be going all Fan Boy/Nerd, with All Might being here.'_

It was very interesting, indeed. She's gonna have to talk to her god-brother, when class is over.

"Welcome to the important Class of U.A. High! Think of it as 'Hero: 101'. Here, you shall be learning the basics on being a Pro, and what it means to fight in the name of 'Good'. Let's get into it!"

Sierra winced at the high volume of his voice, her sharp sense of hearing making his voice sounding almost like glass grinding against stone-tiles.

_'What is it with Pros and talking so loudly, as if wanting to be the center of attention? At least Mr. Aizawa's voice isn't as annoying or high pitch, when giving us lessons.' _To add on to her irritation, he started flexing. _'And why do Quirk Users with strong, physical appearance have this thing for showing off how strong they are? Muscles don't always help save the day.'_

The Pro Hero then turned and held up a card in his right hand. On the card, in bold, red-letters, said "BATTLE".

"Today's first lesson, will pull up punches!"

The fourteen year-old was stunned.

_'We're gonna fight?!' _She got a bit scared, now. _'I thought we would have time to work out, before we get into physical fights! My strength isn't that strong, as a human!'_

"But what are the keys of being the Hero, is? Looking the part!" All Might replied, pointing a hand to three, grey column of the wall. There, the three stripes pushed out of the wall, showing numbers in glass casings. "These are the designs for you, based on your Quirk Registration Forms on the request you sent in before school started!"

Basically, everyone in the classroom cheered in pure joy. Not only were they going to do actual combat training, but also be wearing their costumes.

Seeing number twenty-one, Sierra's heart lightly skipped a few beats.

_'My... My Hero Suit... It finally came in!' _She smiled at the number, her hands lightly shaking with anticipation. _'We're going to finally try on our suits. I just hope it'll be what I hope it'll turn out.'_

All Might laughed at the students' happiness at wanting to wear their costumes, remembering how much he was just as excited when he was their age, wearing his first hero costume.

"Get yourselves suited, then head on over at Training Ground: Beta!" He instructed, started making his way out of the classroom.

"Yes, Sir!" The students replied, all getting out of their seats and heading to grab for their suits... Well, most of them did.

Some of the students, who actually had any common sense and knew how to properly avoid getting into physical conflict with the other students, who are too impatient to wait to grab their costumes, stayed in their seats. Those students are: Momo, Todoroki Shōto, Iida, Tokoyami Fumikage, Asui Tsuyu, Shōji Mezō, Ochako and, of course, Izuku and Sierra.

Everybody else were in too much of a hurry to grab for their costumes, none bothered to have enough patience to wait and ended up corraling against the cases. Bakugō, being the closest to the cases, was barking like a mad dog whenever someone bumps into him or he, himself, bumped into another who got in too close to his personal space.

It took about five minutes for the students to grab for their costumes, before the remaining students finally got the chance to calmly and, without any problems, grab for their case number. They knew that their teacher taught them that time is valuable, but they know that grabbing your costume as if it were going through a paper shredder isn't a good example for using their time wisely.

As they made their way to the changing room, bringing up the back of the group, Sierra turned to Izuku.

"You ready for Combat Training, Izu?" She asked, hugging her case to her chest, feeling the butterflies her stomach growing.

He gave her a very nervous look.

"Honestly, I'm actually worried." He replied. "I mean, I'm excited to finally be doing some hero training, but I'm more terrified on how far Kaachan will go if either of us fight him."

The fourteen year-old girl also thought the same thing, and knew that whoever ends up fighting with Katsuki will probably end up on a stretcher.

"I thought I was the only one to be worried about Combat Training." Sierra sighed, greatly relieved that Izuku wasn't getting overconfident of today's training with All Might. And speaking of the Number One Hero, she immediately got to a conversation she wanted to talk to him about. "Izu, I've been meaning to ask: When All Might came to our class, you didn't seem that excited that I thought you would. Normally, whenever he gets brought up, you go all super nerd about him and won't stop muttering until Kacchan yells at you to do so. Is something the matter?"

To her surprise, Izuku seem to slightly blush and sweating nervously.

"Oh! Uh- Nope! I- Uh, was just trying to prevent myself from getting too excited when he came to our class. That's all, Sierra!"

She knew he was lying and Izuku knew, right away, that she figured him out. Nevertheless, he gave her his shy smile, acting as if to go along with the lie to being true. While part of her felt a bit hurt that he lied to her, she has this feeling that told her he's keeping something very important hidden from her... And possibly, from everybody else.

She gave him a serious look.

"You're hiding something," she stated. Once again, Izuku started to panic. Before he can come up with another lie or even deny it, she held up a hand to stop him from talking for a moment. "You don't need to say anything. If it's something that important that you have to lie to me, then I won't pry."

Izuku was very glad that they're in the back of the group, and a good hearing distance away from the others. He even have her a look of gratitude, glad to have such an understanding friend and god-sister.

She gave him a calm smile.

"it's only fair that, since I have a secret of my own that I never told you about, you should have a secret that you don't have to tell me about. But, I want you to promise me, that whatever this secret is, you won't put yourself in any kind of danger, because of it. All right?"

He merely gave her a firm nod, smiling in reassurance... Till, it went away and his face showed signs of confusion.

"You have a secret?" He asked, earning a nod from his sister. He wanted to know what this secret was, but because she made it clear that she wants to keep it from him since he's keeping the secret of All Might's power being given to him and knowing the secret of his identity from her, he didn't ask... For now, at least.

* * *

**At Training Ground Beta...  
**All Might stood mere feet away from the entrance to Training Ground Beta, awaiting patiently for his students to come out after getting their costumes on. While he knew that it would probably be a while before they're ready, he just hope that they wouldn't take too long. Though he didn't have to worry about being forced to turn back for three hours and forty-three minutes, every second counts to keep his strong-form up.

Nearly four minutes later, he heard the echoing sounds of footsteps coming his way. To his great relief, his students didn't waste any time to come out and present themselves in their hero costumes... And in his mind, their hero costumes look really good.

While some of their suits look to be just normal clothing, with some of their costumes looking rather a bit odd or making them a bit silly, most of their suits really make them look real cool.

"You all... Look so COOL!" He cheered, his heart swelling in pride on how they all look like heroes, rather some of their designs were different or seem off to pass as normal.

In the back of the group, coming out of the shadows, Sierra Arashi stood tall and proud in her hero costume: A wife beater-like shirt and skinny black-pants, both of which are actually a combine suit of a shinobi shozoku. Around her forearms that also covered the back of her hand and the lower-half of her legs, thin steel Vambraces with the arms having slit gaps underneath her arms, the thin steel Vambrace around her arms being black and the legs being white. Over her hands, are thin-black gloves, with the tip being claw-like nails. For shoes, she wore Jika-Tabi. Wrapped around her waist, a fake white-wolf pelt with a wolf-tail, a yellow-belt over the pelt. Tied around her neck, a thick dark-red bandana.

In terms, it made her look more of a ninja than an animal-shapeshifter... And that's exactly what she wanted to look like; to trick her enemies into thinking she's a Ninja-Quirk User, before she reveals her true powers to get them by surprise.

She smiled down at her suit, finding the uniform very comfortable and feeling somewhat more protected wearing it in public, and not because the material has some Kevlar into the suit like she requested. She's still very surprised to have the suit fit her like a glove, since she's a Size Petite and is underweight.

_'Hopefully, after some combat training and some muscle building, I'll be more fit in this suit to look more like a decent hero that can hold their own.'_

"Hey, Sierra!" A voice called out, belonging to Ashido Mina, who brought her out of her thoughts and seeing the pink-girl waving her over to come stand with her, Asui and Hagakure.

Seeing their costumes, Sierra thought they look amazing, even though Hagakure looks like she was wearing nothing but gloves and sh-...

Immediately, the girl blushed in realization.

_'Is she... **NAKED*?!**'_

Before she could figure out a way to avoid the three girls, another voice called her from the group.

"Sis!" It's the voice of her bestest friend, and her god-brother: Izuku Midoriya.

Turning to the direction from behind, she saw what looks to be... A giant green-rabbit with a large, grinning smile, eyes covered in black, wearing white-gloves, a red-belt and red-shoes.

...She couldn't help but laugh.

"No way! Izu!" She cried out, heading for her god-brother and Uraraka, whose suit kinda makes her a bit like an astronaut, but with some pink-armor and having a black-bodysuit. "Is that your costume?!"

In response, Izuku laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well, apparently Mom admitted to had peeked into my journal and decided to get my suit for me." He explained, removing the black mask that covered his nose and mouth to properly speak to her.

Sierra giggled at his explanation, not in a mocking way but to express her happiness.

"That's Aunt Amai, for you." She said, once again overlooking her god-brother's hero suit. "I'm surprised by the choice of color they decided for your suit; it kinda makes you look like a giant, green-rabbit from a TV show."

Underneath his mask, Izuku blushed at her comment. Feeling she was making fun of him, Sierra immediately explained herself.

"Not that your costume is bad or anything, I just think it's bright color gives you away too easily and make you more goofy than heroic, especially the mask, because it gives you an odd smile that people in bigheaded mascots have."

He stared down at his costume and, honestly, he kind of see what she was trying to say.

"You got a point there," he said. "But I still like the designs, and the costume. I don't want to change it."

Sierra nodded her head, agreeing with him.

"Well, maybe in time, you can upgrade it or even modify it a bit. Like, have it in a dark-green color. You'll be able to blend into the shadows better, and will make you look a bit more as a hero than a mascot."

Izuku thought about her suggestion, and found it very useful.

"I like the suggestion. Thanks, Sis!" He replied, happy to take any offer to help him look more heroic and not so goofy looking. He then looked over her costume, finding it very fitting and a bit of a surprise for him. "Your costume looks amazing, Sis."

"Yeah! Makes you look like a ninja!" Uraraka commented, coming into the conversation holding out both her arms out, imitating to act like a ninja.

Sierra smiled at the older-girl.

"Thanks, Uraraka-chan. Sorry for making you think I was ignoring you. _-Staring at the girl's suit, she found it to match her Quirk very well.- _I like your costume. To me, it tells me that nothing can ever bring you down. Even the weight of the world, itself, can't chain you from reaching your goal."

Taking her words to heart, Uraraka's face broke out into a big grin and, to Sierra's surprise, wrapped her into a big hug.

"Aww, you're so sweet! Thanks for the compliment!" She cried, tightening her grip on the slightly smaller-girl.

As she hugged the girl to death, she was taken back to actually be feeling her ribs and part of her spine through her costume. She did thought that Sierra looked a bet skittish when she first saw her and when dressed in their Workout uniforms, but now she come to realize just how skinny her new friend really is underneath her hero costume.

Before she could even question the younger girl about her condition, All Might called them to attention.

"Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training."

Before he could start giving the students the instructions on what they're going to do, one of the students raised their hand up.

"Excuse me, sir."

Sierra and Izuku looked at the person wearing what could very well be like a knight... If he were to appear more of an engine-version. They realized that it's Iida.

"This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does this mean we'll be conduction urban battles, again?"

"Not quite." All Might answered, holding up two fingers. "I'm going to be move you up, two steps ahead. _-The students were surprised, while confused on what he's going to have them do if they're not going to be fighting robots.- _Most of the fights you see on the news, takes place outside. However, statistically speaking, run in with the most dastardly villains takes place inside."

Sierra's heart hammered. Subconsciously, she wrapped her left-hand over her stomach and clenched on to her right-side. She slightly trembled from the information... Something that she knows all too well, from her personal life.

_'Of course he has to bring up _ **_those_**_ incidents, that we'll end up encountering... I just hope we don't have to deal with-... Abusive victim rescuing... At least, not unless they don't involve having an adult playing the cast of the villain.'_

"Think about it: Back-room deals, home invasion, secret underground lairs." All Might continued, making the students start to seeing what he's getting at. "Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys, and will fight two-on-two battle."

Sierra sighed in relief... Though, her clenching on her side tightened a bit. She can feel a familiar soreness going on from her back, but she hid the pain well. She's gotten used to it for years.

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Tsuyu asked, looking a bit worried from the thought of them going into combat with each other.

"The best training is what you get, _on_ the battlefield." All Might answered. "However, unlike your entrance exam, you're not going to be punching robots. You're going to be dealing with actual people, now."

"Sir, are you going to be deciding who wins?" Momo questioned, seeming to grasp on to what their teacher is going to have them do.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugō asked after her, ready to pound whoever gets in his way for the training, whether he's a Hero or Villain.

"Will we need to worry about the losers getting expelled, like Aizawa-sensei?" Ochako butted in, not wanting to be pressured from the thought of getting expelled, despite that their first teacher claimed to not be planning on doing so.

"Will you be splitting us up by chance, or comparative skills?" Iida raised his hand again.

"Does this cape make me look fabulous?" Yūga Aoyama pulled up his cape, admiring it's coloring and sparkles like a peacock admiring it's colorful feathers.

Sierra groaned.

_'How will he be able to answer all those questions, if nobody will give him the chance to speak...? Except, for that last one.'_

"Let me finish talking," the Pro Hero grunted out. He then pulled out a script, and read through the paper. "Listen up! Here's the situation: The villains hidden a bomb within the building, and the heroes must foil their plans to stop them. To do so, the good guys must either capture the bad guys or recover the bomb. While for the villains, they must successfully secure their weapon or, like the heroes, capture their opponents."

The fourteen year-old felt that the information her teacher was giving them, sounding more like describing a video game.

_'From the way he stated on how the villains need to guard their cargo in order to win, we all have a time limit to succeed on our task, before switching over to the other team. This should be interesting.'_

"As you should learn from Aizawa-sensei, time is limited. So, we'll draw lots to decide who will be on who's team!" All Might announced, pulling out a yellow box.

"Excuse me, Sir, but isn't there a better way to decide on the pairing?" Iida asked, finding it odd to be treating the match up as if it were a game.

Izuku gave him an answer he didn't think out.

"Well, it actually makes sense." He said. "Heroes at times will be paired up to work alongside other heroes from the agencies from the spot."

"Not only that, but there will be times you'll have to learn to work with heroes with Quirks you aren't familiar with or villains that you won't know of their abilities until you're in battle with them." Sierra added in, earning a nod of agreement from her god-brother.

The older-boy took their words to heart.

"Those are very good points." He said to them, and then bowed to All Might. "Forgive me for my rude interruption, Sir. Please, continue!"

"No problem!" The Pro Hero replied and, like that, he started picking out names of two on who will be on who's team.

It didn't occurred to anyone until the final draw came out that, because of their odd number, someone was going to be on their own.

And to that person, who's name got drawn out last, revealed to being Sierra Arashi... Much to the girl's silent horror.

She had hoped to be paired up with Izuku, or maybe one of the girls. She wouldn't have minded to be paired up with Hagakure, despite feeling a bit uncomfortable that her partner was naked. She just didn't want to draw anybodies' attention.

...And sadly, she's gotten many of her fellow students' attention on being the only person on Team K, making her feel more uncomfortable and using every ounce of her power to not morph into an animal and hide.

_'Calm down. It'll be fine... I think.'_

"Now, let's see who will be fighting who!" All Might said, reaching both hands into separate boxes, with his right-hand into a black box that has the word 'Villain' written on and his left-hand in a white box with 'Hero'.

Mina immediately raised her hands.

"Wait a sec, All Might!" She cried out, stopping him from pulling out the two balls from the boxes. "What about Sierra? She's on her own! And who will she be fighting with?"

All Might simply smiled.

"Like the rest of you, should her letter come out, she'll be fighting whoever she'll fight with. However, should she not be picked and the rest of the class already gotten their turn, I'll decide on who she'll be fighting with. _-He took notice on how nervous the girl was, and how out of place she is from not being on a team.- _Don't worry, Young Arashi. You'll get your turn, just like everybody else."

He then ran his hands through the many styrofoam balls in the boxes, until he grabbed on a single ball in each hand. And, immediately, he pulled them out and flashed them to his students.

In his right: Team D. In his left... Team **_A_**.

"And the first combatants to begin will be: Midoriya and Uraraka as the Heroes, while Bakugō and Iida will be the Villains!"

Sierra's eyes widened in fear.

_'Of all the Team-...! Why **his **team?! And why now?!'_

She looked over at her god-brother, seeing him getting very nervous and uneasy from learning he will be fighting their long-time bully since toddler years.

"Everyone else, head to the Monitory Room, so you may watch!" All Might ordered, having the remaining students, except for Sierra, to reply with a "Yes, Sir!"

While they started heading for the Monitory Room, she went over to her god-brother. She laid a hand on his left-shoulder, silently looking into his eyes.

They both held great concern and fear for this team-up battle. And now that Izuku has a Quirk of his own, Katsuki is going beat the younger-boy into a pulp and force him to use his Quirk. They both knew that the fight between Team A and Team D, is going to be very ugly.

Not wanting to hold them up or get yelled at by All Might, despite not being one to scold anybody for showing concern for their fellow friend, Sierra patted him on the shoulder and followed the rest of the students to the Monitory Room.

_'Be careful, Izu.'_

* * *

**At the Monitory Room...  
**Standing with the rest of the students without her god-brother with her, is really making the girl feel very overwhelmed and intimidated. So much so, she stayed in the very back of the room, up against the wall so her backside isn't exposed.

_'I may say that I want to bond with my classmates... I never said that I would lower my guard, or expose any weakness for them to use against me. _ **_-Again, she wrapped her arm over her stomach and clenched at her side, feeling the burning feeling traveling through her back.- _ **_Besides, this way, I won't have to draw anybody's attention when they're all focusing on the screen.'_

"Hey, Sierra!"

Immediately, she jumped from the person calling her name and saw Mina coming towards her.

"Ashido-chan?"

In response, the pink-girl simply smiled at her.

"Call me Mina! Also, what are you doing over here all alone in the back? _-Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed for the girl's steel-covered arm, much to the girl's shock.- _Come stand with us!"

Sierra immediately dug her feet into the ground, which didn't seem to stop the girl from pulling her over to Asui and Hagakure at the front of the group.

"Hey!" Hagakure greeted, as Mina fully pulls the girl into their little group. "We were wondering where you were!"

As the girl appeared to come closer, Sierra lowered her gaze and turned away, her hair covering her face. Her actions puzzled the three girls very much.

Asui walked over to face her, setting a hand on the girl's right-shoulder.

"We wanted to properly thank you, for saving us. Back at the Entrance Exam. Kero." She told the shy girl, bringing her to lift her head and stare at the frog-girl. Asui gave her a big smile, her tongue sticking out to the side. "I'm Asui Tsuyu, but please, call me 'Tsu'. I want my friends to call me by that."

To her right, Mina popped.

"And you already know my name!" She cheered, smiling brighter when the younger-teen quietly nodded her head.

"And I'm Tōru Hagakure." The invisible girl introduced, lifting one of her gloved-hands in the air.

With the three being so close to her, definitely made Sierra want to morph and make herself look big… Which, to the students' surprise, she morphed. Though, instead of a large-creature, she turned into her snow leopard form. While her hero costume disappeared, the thin steel Vambraces around her limbs remained present, along with the scarf around her neck.

The feline let out a low moaning sound, her eyes slightly in slits and the furs on her tail puffed up a bit.

…None of the girls clearly took the message on what Sierra was telling. Instead, they all gushed at her cat-form and, to the girl's horror, started petting her.

"Oh my gosh! You're so CUTE!" Mina replied, scratching her underneath her neck.

"While this form doesn't seem that strong or fast, I prefer this form when not in combat!" Hagakure commented, petting her on top of her head.

"How is it that only the braces and scarf are still out, when the rest of your clothes aren't?" Tsu asked, running her hand from the snow leopard's scruff down her spine.

Unknowingly, their petting and physical contacts are starting to make the poor girl go into a slight panic attack. It was taking everything to not attack, knowing they're not trying to harm her. However, because Asui is petting her back, is making the pain earlier grow and very uncomfortable.

"…Please… Stop." She whispered, trying to back away from the three girls' pampering and to let out a low growl, a clear warning to not come close to her.

None of them clearly gotten the message… But, one of the other students got the warning as clear as day and, as politely and calmly as he is, Kōji Kōda removed the three girls from the snow leopard and stood before her, silently holding his hands up and waving them.

In response, Sierra made sure to stand behind the quiet student. He purposely exposed his back to her, trusting her to not attack him, while he kept the three girls off her.

While it's pretty clear that they don't understand his sign language and are a bit annoyed that he's keeping them away from their new friend, All Might finally came into the Monitory Room and drew their attention on him.

"The villains team have a five minutes time limit to prepare themselves, before the heroes team begin the test." The adult informed them, setting up a timer to appear on the big monitor-screen to count down the five minutes. "Each of you shall get the chance to prepare yourselves for combat, so be sure to use your time wisely. All right?"

"Yes, Sir." Everyone replied.

While the three girls weren't looking, Kōda silently offered Sierra to come with him.

Immediately, she morphed back into her human-form and went to stand with the quiet-boy, where they stood next to Tokoyami and Yūga. There, with her voice feeling cold and unresponsive, she moved her hands... Forming a single sentence that Kōda was surprise to read.

_**Thank you.**_

He nodded his head to her thanks, smiling that somebody in his class knows how to sign language like him.

A few minutes later, and the villains team's time was up.

"Hero Team, your time starts now!" All Might yelled into the microphone in his hand, alerting the other students that it was time to stay focus on what's going to play out before them.

Just moments after Izuku and Ochako climbed through the second floor's window, thanks to Uraraka's Quirk to float them up, Sierra watch as Katsuki left Tenya with the fake bomb. No doubt, he intends to fight them, Izuku mostly, head on.

She narrowed her eyes at the whitish-blonde teen.

_'He gonna try to catch them by surprise, hoping to end the fight quickly… And most of all, beat Izu down and make him see that he doesn't belong in U.A. **-She glared at Bakugō, who surprisingly was able to get around the building without making a sound and following the sound of footsteps echoing through the walls.- **Unfortunately for him, Izuku and I know every trick he pulls since we were kids. So, him trying to catch Izuku by surprise, will prove to be useless... However, what concerns me more, is the grenades on his arms and the possibility on figuring out how to prevent Izuku from attacking him.'_

"Whoa!" Many of the students gasped out, having to seen Bakugō blasting his explosion Quirk at the wall when Izuku pulled Uraraka and himself to the side to dodge.

"He almost got Midoriya-kun!" Mineta awed, trembling a bit from how the fifteen year-old barely dodged on time to avoid getting injured and that half of his mask got burnt away.

"Really, Bakugō-kun?! A sneak attack?!" Kirishima Eijirō yelled, slamming a fist into his palm. Clearly, he's pissed off on how the blonde tried to get the Hero Team by surprise. "A real man doesn't pull cheap shots like that! What the hell, man!"

"He's getting into character, playing the part as a villain." All Might commented, though Sierra can see his hand lightly shaking. "When you go fighting against a villain, always expect any sort of attack they'll use to catch you off guard or by surprise."

The fourteen year-old, while flinching every attack Bakugō makes to hurt her god-brother, also looked very hard at each of the remaining screens of the building.

_'Everyone's too focused on the fight. They should take the time to look into the building; fake or not, it needs to be designed exactly like any other building would. Which means, there's got to be air vents or air conditioning systems. And since there aren't any cameras showing of any kind within them, means none will be able to see what goes on when traveling through the vents… Though, there's a high possibility we'll be fighting in different buildings. Still, always best to keep an eye out for anything to give me some idea on how to sneak in and/or catch my opponents by surprise.'_

The battle between Izuku and Katsuki was really a fight none will be able to forget... On account that the way Bakugō nearly blasted Midoriya with a powerful blast from one of his grenade gauntlets storing up his sweats and a good chunk of the building, was really having many of the students to think he's more than acting like a villain. And to ignore their teacher's order to not use it, showed his true nature at wanting to do things his way and not the way of a hero.

It took every ounce of her will power to run out and stop the fight, not when she could end up getting hurt or get in trouble for stepping in. Besides, All Might gave Bakugō a warning to not use his grenades again or will be disqualified. It may not be the best call, but it's the one of the few things that'll get the older-teen to behave.

_'If there's one thing Bakugō hates, is_ _losing... On top of that, **losing **to Izu. So, he'll listen... But that doesn't mean he won't stop using his explosion Quirk and seriously wound him until he admits defeat.'_

"What's Bakugō doing? He could've killed Midoriya-kun!" Kaminari Denki stated, not enjoying the fight one bit.

"All he has to do is bind him with the capture tape and he wins the fight!" Mina replied, unable to look away as Izuku tossed over Bakugō's shoulder and forced between Bakugō and the hole in the wall his attack left.

"He's taking this match too far." Tokoyami stated, glaring at the older-teen with disdain. "At this rate, he's shown to being a villain and none shall view him as a hero of any kind."

"Sir, shouldn't you be stopping this? Bakugō-kun is out of his mind. At this rate, he's going to kill Midoriya-kun!" Kirishima suggested, watching with sad eyes as Midoriya appears to be making a desperate attempt to flee.

Sierra clenched both hands together at the sight before her, glaring up at Bakugō for taking the fight too far.

_'You've always been one to show the predatory side of yourself, Kacchan. And somehow, for all these years, you were always able to get away with everything with your abuse and cruelty to those you deemed 'weak' in your eyes. A simple slap on the wrist is all you get, and those you harm end up getting punished as if they were the cause for you to hurt them. And for that, I'll never forgive you for nearly taking the life of my god-brother, from all those times you tell him to go kill himself.'_

She, too, wanted to tell All Might to call off the fight and save Izuku… Then, she saw the look in her god-brother's Emerald-eyes... And knew, that the match must go on.

_'He has to fight... He has to win, and beat Kacchan... No one is to stop them, no matter what.'_

Looking over at the monitor showing Iida and Ochako's room, she saw the girl hugging one of the pillars and Izuku stopping in another room near the window. Both appear to be on similar positions of the rooms they're in.

…Sierra's eyes widened at what she's seeing, especially how Izuku clenched his right-hand into a tight fist and charging at the enrage Bakugō.

_'He has a plan! He knows how to beat Kacchan and Iida!' _"Do it, Izu!" She yelled, attracting everyone's attention to her and too focused on her god-brother to shy away from their gaze. "You got this!"

The two teens neared each other, one sparking out explosions in his right-hand and the other one pulsing power through his own. The same pulsing of power Sierra saw, back at the Assessment Test.

"Stop, you two!" All Might ordered through the microphone in his hand, not seeing what the fourteen year-old is seeing... Not until Izuku punched up at the air and sent a massive shockwave to go through the ceiling above him and his opponent. The blast of the wind shattered all the windows of the building, and left massive holes from the third floor's ceiling to the rooftop of the building.

On the screen where Iida and Ochako are at, the ground in-between them crumbled and lifted in the air. The pillar Ochako held in her hands lifted off the ground and, like a bat, sent many of the rubbles towards the stunned Iida.

Sierra smiled as Uraraka used her Quirk to float over the flying rocks and, after releasing her power, hugged the fake bomb. She almost morphed into an animal to cheer for the Hero Team for winning... If she didn't watch the state Izuku's injuries are and fainting from exhaustion.

"The Hero Team… WIIIIIINS!" All Might proudly announced, seconds after the timer went off to alert their fifteen minutes was up.

* * *

"Despite the results of today's challenge, the winner of today's training exercise, is Young Iida." All Might announced, which was very surprising and startling to most of the students.

So startling, Iida was dumbstruck to hear that he's the winner of the challenge.

"What?"

"How is that possible?"

"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes? Since they did win the fight."

All around her, Sierra didn't need to figure out how or why Iida won, despite that Izuku and Ochako won the match.

_'Out of them all, he was the only one to take his role of the training session seriously. While I'm positive all villains don't always monolog, he knew the importance of his part of the team is to guard the weapon. Kacchan didn't care that he let Uraraka-chan go, let alone if they won or lost. He main focus was precisely on fighting Izuku. His lack of focus and caring of the condition of the building they're in, cost him greatly... And sadly, Izu made a grave error at damaging the building as well, even though it ensured their team on winning the fight. Uraraka-chan, while used the damage rubble to use a distraction and not to seriously wound Iida, shouldn't had used the rubbles in the first place. If that fake bomb was real, there's a chance she would've damaged it, or worse, made it go off. So, in the end, Iida-kun won the challenge.'_

As Momo explained to how Iida won, exactly on how she saw took place during the fight, Sierra looked over at Bakugō... To her surprise, he looked as if he just saw a ghost. And on the screen, she's positive that he looked as if he was either having a panic attack of his own, or was nearing to the state of hyperventilating.

While she thinks he deserved to feel defeated and humiliated for what he's done... She truly is concern for him.

_'I never seen him like this, before. It's so-..._ **_Not _**_Bakugō-like.'_

While she does, in some way, wants to check up on him to make sure he's all right, she's wise enough to know not to do so. He'll either be so out of it that anything she does will go unnoticed in his state of shock, or snap at her and fear that his anger could end up hurting someone if they make any contact with him.

She knows that the best way to help him, is to not approach him when his defense mechanism is intact. Besides, there's a chance he'll probably end up standing beside her. Savage or not, anybody who had some sort of issue will seek out her calming presence.

_'I do hope that Recovery Girl will be able to help Izu's injury. While I don't doubt her ability, I'm more worried on how long is wounds will take to heal. Aunt Amai will be very worry if he comes home too late, let alone see the state he's in.'_

After Momo's explanation, All Might continued on to the next team to face each other:

The match between Team B: Todoroki and Shoji and Team I: Hakagure and Ojiro, ended barely over a minute, thanks to Todoroki freezing the whole building with his ice and leaving Team I frozen in their spot... It made nearly the whole class shivering from the cold, with the exception of Bakugō, Tokoyami, Iida and Sierra.

Team J: Sero Hanta and Kirishima, ended up losing to Team H: Tokoyami and Asui. With his Dark Shadow able to attack at long range and cutting away Sero's tape, and Asui's frog-like ability to enable her to dodge Kirishima's close-range attack, they succeeded on apprehending the villains.

The victor with Team C: Momo and Mineta and Team G: Kaminari and Jirō Kyōka, is the villain team. Thanks to her Creation Quirk and Mineta's hair-like balls, the hero team ended up getting subdued. Plus, because Kaminari overused his Quirk after blasting through the door and leaving Mineta stunned. Other than that, Momo was able to wrap capture tape around them when they ended up trapped in Mineta's Quirk.

The fight between Team F: Kōda and Rikidō Satō and Team E: Mina and Yūga, resulted the hero team winning. While Yūga only used his Quirk for only a short while to avoid causing too much damage to the building and to not mess up his cape any further, it was Mina who got the win for the team. Also, to the fact that Satō's strength goes away after a few minutes of ingesting sugar and Kōda getting too nervous to even play part as a villain to barely put up much of a fight*.

With all the team done with their match, it was time for the last person who didn't get picked and on her own team: Sierra Arashi.

"Now, for our last Team: Team K." All Might announced, looking over at the slightly nervous girl. "After reviewing the rest of the Team and their progress, I've decided on who shall be fighting you, Young Arashi. For this match up, Team K will be the Heroes and the one who shall be the villain... Will be _myself_."

His announcement on who will be taking on the solo student, was very shocking indeed. And well that it may seem a surprise to many of the students... To the girl, she was _terrified_.

So much so, she backed up a few steps and, to her class' surprise, hid behind Bakugō. If that wasn't shocking enough, the older teen sent a glare over at the Pro Hero, standing tall and protective over the girl.

"Let me do it." He growled out. "I'll play the villain, again, and fight her, instead."

Everyone was Immediately against his request.

"No way!" Hagakure yelled, waving both her hands frantically in the air.

"After what you did to Midori-kun, there's no way we're gonna let you hurt Sis!" Mina backed up, earning a few nods by the other students.

"Dude, there's no way that we're going to believe you won't hurt her as bad as you did with Midoriya-kun!" Kirishima declared, folding his arms over his chest.

However, the next voice startled everyone, even All Might.

"I want to fight Kacchan!" Sierra pleaded, looking over the older-teen's shoulder. "Please, Sir. I'd rather have Kacchan as my opponent, than you having to do it. I mean no disrespect, Sir, but-... Please, let me fight him, instead."

Of all his years as a hero, Toshinori Yagi never encountered anyone who appeared to be afraid of him. It's very puzzling, down right disturbing, to the adult that this child would choose her bully over him.

_'Is she worried that I'll go all out on her? I may be a Pro Hero who doesn't hold back in battle, but I would never use my whole strength to harm a fellow student of mine.'_

It was the only best guess he can come up with, though something told him it was something else. Whatever it is, he doesn't know and doesn't want to waste any time to find out what. Not when he has about thirty minutes left until his three hours is up.

"While I admire your willingness to do the exercise a second time, Young Bakugō, I'm afraid I already made my decision. Plus, after witnessing your fight with Young Midoriya, I can't be certain that you won't take the fighting too far. I'm sorry, but I must make sure the safety of your fellow classmates won't end up in jeopardy."

All Bakugō did was growl lowly to their teacher's refusal to their request, but didn't try to talk back.

From behind him, Sierra bowed her head in defeat. Her hands trembled.

"Meet me at Building Center F, Arashi. Young Yaoyorozu, I'm gonna need you to be in charge on alerting us when to start and when time is up."

"Yes, Sir." The oldest girl in the class replied, accepting the earpiece All Might handed over to her and calmly walked out of the Monitory Room.

With her head hung low, she quietly followed the Pro Hero's lead.

"Hey, Half-Blood!" Katsuki called out, earning glares when hearing what he just called the girl by. "Quit your quivering, and don't get too upset if you lose to All Might."

Sierra knew he was giving her a secret message, not wanting to drop his tough guy attitude. He's trying to get her to calm down and to not be scared... By purposely being a jerk.

She sent him a smirk.

"If I win, don't go throwing a temper tantrum, Short Fuse."

Everyone gaped at the name she called Katsuki, who simply snarled at her, as she left the room.

* * *

**At Building Center F…  
**Before her, stood a grayish-blue building. Where she will be locating the fake bomb and... _Fight _All Might.

She swallowed past the lump that formed in her throat.

_'There's no way that I can beat him,' _she thought. _'Even if he were to go easy, he still has the strength advantage. And there's no way he'll go searching for me and leave the bomb, unguarded. I can't just fly into the room and touch the bomb, he'll be on his toes on anything that's odd and some random bird that isn't native in Japan will instantly give me away... This is going to be a major challenge.'_

**_"Arashi-chan, your time starts now!" _**Momo contacted her through the earpiece.

Letting out a tiring sigh, she entered the building.

_'Can't do much, right now. Best to go with my original plan, then play it by ear. First things first, find an air vent.'_

With that thought in mind, she took off running down the dark hall. Thanks to get choice of shoes, she didn't make a sound to produce an echo or revealing her speed. With her sharp eyesight, her gaze darted all over her surroundings.

It wasn't until she neared the staircase, that she found an air vent. And the instant she saw one, her left hand dug into the wolf-pelt into a hidden pocket and pulled out a kunai knife. With ease, she used the edge to make a lock on the screws that nailed the vent to the wall and unscrew them.

When all four were removed, she set the vent on the wall and crawled in.

_'Good. Now, where are you?'_

Morphing into her wolf-form, she listened very carefully to the wind blowing towards her and sniffed the air, as she calmly walked down the tunnel of the ventilation. When entering a new floor, she would have to morph back to her human-self in order to scale up. Thanks to her gloves and shows making her silence, along with the claws on the end of her hands, it didn't become too much of a problem. However, while her senses are indeed heightened as her human-self, separating scent or sound is very hard to do as a human and needs to rely on her animal-forms to complete such a task.

It wasn't until she reached fourth floor, that she finally caught something... The scent of _blood_.

She narrowed her eyes.

_'Found you.' _Slowly crawling down the tunnel until she saw light coming from a nearby vent, she saw the Pro Hero standing in front of the fake bomb, almost like a statue. _'Well, finished step one… What's the plan, now?'_

If she wasn't on borrowed time, she would've chose to wait until he lowers his guard and come up on his blind-spot. However, she doesn't know where his blind-spot is and, again, is on borrowed time. And she needs to come up with a plan, immediately, or will have no choice but to either rush in until time runs out, or accept defeat.

_'Come on, Sierra. Think! What can you use against All Might, if not to use as a distraction?'_

All around her, the wind blew a bit harder, forcing some of her hair to cover her face. When she made to push part of her hair aside, something caught her eye when looking up. Over the Pro Hero's head, a light slightly flickering… Almost like it's giving her a sign for a plan.

…In little over fifteen seconds, her mind came up with an idea... Soon after, a cheshire-like smile spread on her face.

_'It's not much, but it will do.'_ She thought, pulling out what looks to be a very-thin fishing line from within her scarf. _'Let's just hope this'll work... And hopefully, the flashbacks won't be triggered.'_

* * *

**Six Minutes Later…  
**Looking on his arm, All Might saw his watch counting down fifteen minutes, showing that it has been seven minutes since the test started and are only eight minutes remaining. The suspense and waiting was really bothering him, and not from the thought of his transformation will end five minutes before the timer of the test will be up.

"What's taking her so long?" He muttered to himself, looking around in the room in case she somehow snuck in, though it would be very impossible to do so. "Is she even inside the building? Wherever she is, she's gonna end up failing the test."

Thinking back on how she hid behind Bakugō, asking for the older-teen to be her choice to battle instead of the adult, it really bothered Toshinori.

_'From what I can figure out, she doesn't like him very much. And yet, she wanted him to be her opponent **after **he volunteered to take my place. And judging from how scared she was the moment I announced myself to playing the part as the villain, she was very desperate on having Young Bakugō challenge her, but not in a way to get back at him for his fight against Young Midoriya.'_

He may not be an expert when it comes to children, let alone adolescence, but he can tell that he, somehow, bothers her. Or, at least makes her feel uncomfortable, from facing him by herself. And earlier, he saw her hiding behind Kōda, as a snow leopard, while the older-teen was keeping Asui, Mina and Hagakure from making contact with the girl.

…He noticed something odd about her back. While it was covered in fur with spot patterns, he could've sworn the color underneath the spots looked more grayish-black than white. And the spots looked more as if they were molding into a single spot, or a few from what little lighting was going on inside the Monitory Room. Toshinori was, also, positive that the grayish-black area appeared more as a violet/dark-red color.

Before his mind could go even further on figuring out one of his students, a low growling sound caught his attention, coming from the door that leads his way out of the room... And for _anybody_ from the outside to come in.

He didn't need to guess on who was making the predatory growling and when the figure came into the room, All Might couldn't help but smile with pride when he saw a light-cream lioness stalking towards him, her limbs covered by the thin steel Vambraces and a scarf secured around her neck.

"Ah, Young Arashi! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up at all!" He said to the large-feline, holding up a finger.

The lioness simply snarled at him, lifting her lips to show off her fangs, as her claws dug into the floor. She didn't speak a single word to the Pro Hero, but her slit eyes flashed him a clear sign: She's ready to fight him, no matter what.

It really surprised Toshinori.

_'She was just scared to face me, mere moments ago. But now, she isn't afraid of me. Does her transformation cause her to change behavior, or is she reflecting another emotion to hide her true fear.' _"You have eight minutes left to either subdue me, or to reach the bomb, Young Arashi! Give it your all, _**PLUS ULTRA**_!"

The lioness let out a loud roar, her tail slamming onto the floor and, leap towards the hero, started the attack.

A little taken back by her choice to attack first, All Might grabbed her from above from underneath her forearms. The large cat made desperate attempts to scratch him, roaring into his face and and digging her feet into his stomach.

…Her right-foot hit the sensitive area of his old injury, claws digging into his suit, making the hero to slightly flinch and, out of instinct, tossed her to the wall on his left. Immediately, Sierra morphed herself into her white-wolf form and, positioning her feet to the wall, landed against the wall... Underneath the air vent, where a single line hung in front of her face and it's end resting on the ground, a double overhand stopper knot covering a small-hook.

Quickly, she nipped at the line, catching it between her jaw and snout, before pushing her legs forward at the slightly flinching Pro Hero. Barely catching it on time, All Might pulled back when the canine shot straight passed him... Not realized when she pulled the line forward, she released it when the small-hook latched on to the end of his left-arm sleeve.

_'The sleeve is covering a thinner gauntlet-like material, including the pointed-ends.' _She thought, jumping off the ground and to one of the pillars, morphing into a cheetah and running up the pillar. There, another air vent is located and a hook latching on to the vent. Immediately, she pulled the hook to latch on to her fang and, shifting herself, pushed towards All Might. _'Meaning, when the hook pulls, the fabric would pull along with it, but against it to force the line to follow him. Even if I don't get the second line on him, so long the first hook stays on and when he give it a final tug at the right moment, that will be my chance.'_

With her scruff raised, she jumped over the Pro Hero, stretching her forearms for the bomb... Only to slam down to the ground on her belly, her right-leg held in the grasp of the adult.

A cold, water-like feeling traveled down her back, her slit eyes staring up at the bomb, but not exactly seeing the fake weapon... In it's place, a large, muscular male. Autumn-red hair, light skin… _Cold_ charcoal-brown eyes, glaring daggers of hatred down on her... Desire for her to be dead.

_'No!' _She yelled in her head, digging her claws into the ground. _'Don't think of him! Don't think of-… _**Arsenius**…_'_

"Nice try, Young Arashi." All Might praised, pulling at the limb he grabbed with his left-hand. "Your speed and courage is greatly admirable on hoping to distract your opponent in an attempt to lower their guard. However, you planned too soon to make an attempt to get to the bomb. That, alone, costed you your chance to win against an opponent, who far exceeds you in strength. _-Reaching with his left-hand, he pulled out the capture tape.- _I'm sorry to do this, Young Arashi, but you lost."

He reached forward with his left-hand, ready to wrap the tape over the feline... Only to stop when he saw something slightly flickering in the sun's light. It's very thin, like a spider's silk, but to those with great sight, it can become almost as clear as day.

Sensing his hesitation, Sierra knew it was time. Immediately, she turned into a polar bear and, stunning All Might to not see it coming and leaning on her large body, pulled the both of them forward.

The two lines they each held stretched… Then, a creaking sound above them can be heard... Followed by the ceiling coming down on them.

All Might turned to the parts of the ceiling coming down on them, most being half of the ventilation torn from it's other half, lights and tiles, while the rest being the filling that protects the wiring should weather condition get through the roof and leak inside.

With All Might's focus on the debris coming down, Sierra morphed back into a leopard and pounced to the fake bomb... This time, she made it to her target and landed on top of the fake bomb... She has won the training exercise. Against _All Might_, on top of it all.

**_"Hero Team, wins!" _**Momo announced, sounding very stunned on what she just saw.

Pleased that her plan actually worked, she stretched her forearms down and jumped off the fake bomb, eyeing All Might the whole time as she watched him swiping the debris with his right-hand.

...She glared at the smiling hero, morphing back to her human-self, as he turned and gave her his traditional thumbs up of approval.

"Well done, Young Arashi!" He praised. "I should've known you were using the first half of your time to set up a trap for me to fall for, which allowed you to get to the bomb on time while my back was turned. And using the air vent, without me noticing? Pure genius!"

He reached his right-hand out, wanting to pat her on the back or shoulder to congratulate her... Only for the girl to step out of his reach, eyes narrowing at the hand that dare to make physical contact with her.

While staring at the hand, she removed the earpiece... Then, the first thing she said since the training started, almost made Toshinori cough up blood.

"Why do you smell of blood?"

* * *

**Afternoon, Near Four PM…  
**She leaned against the wall, staring at the sunset before her, as she waited for Izuku to wake up.

A tiring sigh left her lungs, feeling exhaustion from today's training session with All Might and trying to ignore most of her fellow students staring at her during the rest of class time.

_'They're gonna kill me when I get home and head straight for bed without having dinner, but at least they understand why I'm staying after school and are letting me wait on Izuku to walk home with him.'_

"You're still here, Dearie?"

Looking to her right, she saw the healer of the school who's taking care of her god-brother's injuries: Recovery Girl.

She smiled at the elderly hero, nodding her head.

"I wanna make sure that he gets home, without any problems." Sierra replied, before letting out a yawn and stretching her arms to get the kinks out.

Recovery Girl smiled up at the fourteen year-old, admiring her loyalty and willingness to wait for her best friend to wake up and get him home safely. Though, there was a slight look of concern from how tired the girl appears to be.

"While that's very sweet of you to wait on Midoriya-kun and make sure he makes it home, you should be a bit more concerning for your own well-being, Sweetie. _-She looked over the five foot teenager, clearly taking notice on how her school uniform being big on the girl's skittish body.- _And I'm pretty certain that your family will worry, if you end up waiting until dark for your friend to wake up."

She knew that part to being true... If she hadn't text them that she would be coming home late, on account that one of her teachers wanted to talk to her, after school. what she didn't tell them, was that the teacher that wanted to speak with her, _alone_, was none other than All Might, himself.

And since he told her to wait until he comes to get her to talk in private, she chose to wait and see if Izuku will wake up before her meeting with All Might.

"I already informed them that I'll probably be coming home late," she informed the nurse of U.A. "I also told them and Izuku's mother, that I would be walking him home, should he wake up. Somebody needs to explain to her on what happened today, without making her worry that will cause her to faint."

Recovery Girl nodded her head, accepting the girl's decision to wait on her patient.

"Very well, Dearie." She turned and stared making her way back to the Nurse's Office.

"Although..." Sierra continued, stopping the elderly woman from going back to her office and leaving the fourteen year-old to stand in the hallway by herself. "It's probably going to be hard for me to explain to Aunt Amai how Izu broke his right-arm... _Without _mentioning OFA."

Chiyo Shūzenji froze in her tracks. She turned to stare at the girl who just used three letters of the one Quirk that she and the other teachers are keeping a secret, as the girl's cheerful mood was replaced with a serious look.

"...Did you just say, what I think you just said? _-Sierra nodded her head, never steering her gaze from the old lady's hardened look.- _How?"

She didn't have to clarify the question to the girl, demanding she gets right to the point and reveal how she discovered the secret.

rather than explain, Sierra imitated a whistling chirp sound of a Black wood pigeon and, after a few cries towards the window, a similar call answered hers and out came a Black wood pigeon, entering the building from the window, resting itself on her extended left-arm. She gently stroked its feather, earning a few purr-like chirps.

"I had some of my friends here to find your office, and give me any information about Izuku's condition. Imagine my surprise when they also informed me about your conversation with All Might, or should we say, Toshinori Yagi. _-A clear look of concern flashed in Recovery Girl's eyes, giving her more belief that the fourteen year-old did in fact know the truth about All Might's secret.- _I assure you, Recovery Girl, it was not my intention to find out about his secret, either his identity or about OFA. I can also assure you and Toshinori, I have no intention on revealing what I've learned to anybody."

It did bring some comfort to the healing hero, though a new fear greatly concerns Shūzenji. Now that somebody else knows the truth about All Might and about the name of his Quirk, her life could be put in grave danger if a villain were to figure out who knows the truth.

"It is very relieving to hear that, Sierra Arashi." A voice gained both Chiyo and Sierra's attention, as two pairs of footsteps came their way to their right, startling the bird to jump off of the girl's arm and take off through the window.

One of the two footsteps came from an emaciated man with wild blonde-hair, a pointed jawline and bright-blue eyes that hid underneath his brows... From the scent of blood and the slight limping on his left-side, she knew that it was All Might's true-form/identity. Toshinori Yagi. As for the second person... She was completely shocked to see.

"Detective Tsukauchi?"

The thirty-six year-old, who hadn't seen the fourteen year-old in over ten years, smiled brightly at her.

"I'm glad you remembered me, Sierra." He greeted. "Though, you don't have to call me that. Please, call me Naomasa."

The teenager gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing here? There isn't a case you're on that's involved with the school, does it?"

Her mind racked on figuring out why the detective is here, when she hadn't heard or even seen him since-... The _**incident**_, since she was four. Fearing that he came to inform her about the man in her thoughts that nearly put her in a shock/panic attack during training session, she flashed him a worried look.

Seeing the fearful look in her eyes, something he recognized all too well when mentioning about-… _Arsenius_. Immediately, when he and Toshinori were standing before the girl and Recovery Girl, he was already reassuring her from her fear.

"This has nothing to do with _him_, Sierra." He informed, gently resting both his hands on her shoulder. "I assure you, he's still in prison and won't be getting out, anytime soon."

Toshinori and Shūzenji stared at the two in confusion, watching as the girl instantly calmed down and Naomasa giving her a gentle smile. This was very puzzling to All Might, while Recovery Girl was quick to know what scared the poor girl.

"Who is this 'him' you speak of, Naomasa?" She asked. "From how you told Arashi-chan about his current location, is this person involved with a case of yours?"

Naomasa gave her a very stunned look, completely awestruck by what Chiyo just asked of him. While Sierra simply lowered her head, hiding her face underneath her long-hair.

"You mean, you don't know?" He answered with a question, completely taken back when the old woman shook her head and gave him a confused look. Looking behind, he gave Toshinori the same look, seeing the same expression on his friend's face like Recovery Girl. "Neither of you know who we're talking about?" He looked down at the suddenly quiet girl, immediately realizing why neither of the Pro Heroes know what or _who_ he and Sierra are talking about. "Did you not tell them? Didn't the school read your file?"

"…I just assumed that they did know about it," she muttered. "Even if they didn't, it's not a big deal. If I'm to become a hero, I need to learn how to stop the memories from popping up in my head, should I end up doing an Abused Victim cases."

Naomasa gave her a very, scared look.

"You're still having flashbacks?" He asked, getting down on one knee to look her in the eyes, which she responded by turning her head further away. "Honey, there's nothing wrong with admitting something's wrong, if they keep coming back. The teachers can help you deal with the memories. You need to inform them about your past experience."

"I already had two, today, and was able to prevent myself from going into a panic attack during training session with All Might." She informed, glaring at the adult that's now eye-level with her. "I can handle it, Naomasa. I don't need to burden the teachers with something that happened to me over ten years ago."

"'Panic attack'?" Recovery Girl repeated, glaring at Toshinori, who seemed a bit worried as realization kicked in from her earlier reactions during class. "Did you really force this child to almost go into a panic attack, Toshi?"

"I didn't know she was having a panic attack," he immediately answered. "I mean, I did noticed how scared and nervous she was when I decided to play the part as the villain during the training exercise, or how she turned into a snow leopard and hid behind one of the students from three other students, but I didn't-!"

"She _turned_ into a snow leopard, **_during_** class?!"

Irritated on them getting on her hide and being the center of attention, Sierra decided to end it.

"Will somebody please tell me why Toshinori wanted to talk to me after school, and why Detective Tsukauchi is here, too? I want to be here before Izu wakes up, so that I can get him home and what to tell Aunt Amai what happened, without revealing OFA?"

They all stared at the girl, making her relieved that they finally shut up about her behavior and actions today in class. While she earned a glare from Tsukauchi, telling her that they will be getting back to the conversation about her at another time, got to his feet.

"Before we get started, tell us: How much do you know about All Might?"

She gave them a serious look, before looking over at Toshinori Yagi.

"Before _I_ answer that, answer this question, first: Why does your Quirk strongly resembles Nana Shimura's Quirk, when there's obviously no tie relations between you two?"

TBC

* * *

I know I should continue on with the chapter, but I think this is a good place to stop. Plus, I kinda want to move along to the next part of the story.

Yeah, I know it may seem rushed and way too soon for Sierra to figure out about All Might's Quirk, identity and the mystery behind his Quirk. However, she's been analyzing Quirk Users and Heroes alongside Izuku, which got her to look into Past Quirk Heroes to see if any of their Quirks were passed down to current heroes or if a current hero is trying to be like them. So, with her looking into previous Pro Heroes who were Number One before All Might or known for their unexplainable Quirk, it didn't take too long for her to study and figure out Toshinori and Nana's Quirk are basically one in the same.

Also… Yeah, I'm giving off way too much information on what happened to her in the past. But, what happened to her won't be given away just yet. Perhaps in the next few chapters, give or take, we'll learn more about Arsenius.

I did have it said that Sierra has some issues around people. While she's okay when approaching them or when they suddenly make contact with her, that's because she has Izuku with her and/or Bakugō is nearby (there will be time that isn't just a jerk, and will be there to help her... While still being a prick). But, when left on her own and others approaches her or, in this case, forcing her to join their group without her consent, she gets anxious and will feel the need to warn them away by forming into animals that are dangerous when nervous or scared.

I wonder how many times Bakugō told Izuku to kill himself, back when he didn't have a Quirk…? How does nobody think of the possibility, back then and throughout his childhood, he could've been depressed… Maybe, in some cases, suicidal, when certain events becomes too overwhelming for him to handle (no doubt, thinking about All Might must've given him the push and drive to keep living and fighting… Though, what would've happened if the Slime Villain didn't escape and Izuku was left with All Might's words being he should give up becoming a hero?).

*: Seriously people, if Hagakure is only wearing gloves and shoes... does it mean she's naked, every single time she dresses up in her hero costume? If so... Why didn't she requested for invisible clothing or at least a suit that would turn invisible whenever she puts it on for her to wear (Like Violet's suit, from the Incredibles) when requesting what she want for her hero costume? I mean, it must be embarrassing and very uncomfortable to actually be naked in public, if that's what's going on. Also, she has no form of protection, whatsoever, should she be in danger or forced into a battle if somebody can locate her.

Because of that, in my story, Hagakure will be wearing a suit that turns invisible whenever she wears it, besides the shoes and gloves... At least, until she makes upgrades to her suit, in the future chapters.

*: Remember on how shocked Jirō was when she heard Kōda talking, when they were paired up to fight and/or escape from Present Mic? That tells me, that he didn't use his Anivoice Quick, during this exercise. I may not know who won or lost during the exercise, but there is a possibility that they probably lost.

R&R


	4. Panic Within the School

Before I get starting, I want to ask: When a child develops a Quirk... Is there a chance that having a Quirk, could change their blood-type?

Since there are those who go through mutational Quirk development, is it possible that there are those who end up having their blood-type altered? I mean, some change appearances, others may grow or shrink, have extra appendages or some form of growth that isn't part of a human. If a person's Quirk can change and/or alter human genetics, wouldn't it be possible for their blood to change, as well?

If so, how do you guys think causes it to happen? If not… Oh well. Since this is Fanfiction, we can put in whatever we want to happen in our stories of the show... So long we don't take the credit of the show's making or disrespect the show in any way.

Now that's been taken cared of, back to the story!

* * *

**The Next Day...  
**"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Ra Ra?" Joshua asked his sister, who finished brushing her teeth and heading for the door. "If you're not, you can stay home. The teachers wouldn't mind."

Sierra rolled her eyes, getting her shoes on without facing her oldest brother.

"I'm perfectly fine, Big Brother." She answered. "I need to get going now, or I'm going to be late."

Josh gave her deadpan look.

"Your classes don't start until another forty-five minutes. What's the hurry?"

She let out a tiring sigh.

"There are more news reporter outside the school than there were on the first day, trying to interview us about All Might being our teacher. Though, I would more say they're trying to harass adolescence and get whatever scoop they can get about him. If they continue to linger on, they'll gonna interfere with our education and soon, they'll prevent us from going home."

Hearing the problem going on at the school made the adult to, also, let out an irritated groan.

"Should've known that was going to happen. But couldn't you simply avoid them, by flying over the gate?"

She stared at him, nodding her head.

"That, I plan to do. Though, I'm not sure if I'll be able to do so, without triggering the school's defense system. It may not be activated when it detects me, since it'll only let students and authorized personal that are permitted to enter. If flying over the entrance does trigger the defense to activate, I would still have to deal with fewer reporters than they'll probably be before classes start."

The black-haired adult let out a frustrating sigh, running a hand through his mullet.

"Which means neither me, Shikaka or Moo will be able to take you to school, or pick you up."

She nodded her head, feeling sad for her siblings for not being able to take her to school without the media getting into their lives and demanding to talk to their sister about All Might being her teacher.

"I'm afraid so," she confirmed. "I should be glad to still be able to fly there, without any transportation."

"I mean, yeah, you still have your wings." Josh agreed, though didn't seemed satisfied to solving her transportation. "But, what would happen if you broke one or both of your arms and there are still reporters waiting outside the school to hear about All Might? We all know how crowds makes you feel, Ra Ra, especially since how they talked about you when-"

"I know, Josh... I don't want to be reminded about _that_. And no, I don't want to get a car and don't plan on getting one, anytime soon. I'd rather be taking the train than be riding in those contraptions, anytime."

The soon-to-be twenty-one year-old sibling chuckled to his sister's refusal on wanting a car.

"At least you're willing to go to a public transportation," he commented. "In fact, why don't you start doing that, by going to the train station with Izuku?"

An immediate nervous trickle ran down her back.

"Uh..." She may have said that she would rather ride the train, but that doesn't mean she wants to immediately start doing so. "I would... But, uh... Like I said, I'm running rate! Maybe another time! Gotta go!"

As quick as a whip, she gave her big brother a quick kiss on cheek and ran out the door, morphing into her eagle form and taking off to the sky as quick as her wings can carry her.

Josh laughed softly to himself, lightly laying a hand on the cheek how sweet, baby sister gave him before taking off in a hurry.

"She'll get there," he told himself. "In time, she'll be ready."

* * *

**At U.A. High…  
**"Please, tell us what it's like having All Might as your teacher!" A news reporter woman demanded to some U.A. Students, who all looked very uncomfortable and nervous at the crowd trying to stop them from getting to the school.

Over the crowd in the air, in her eagle-form, Sierra glared down at the adults.

_'Those idiots aren't going to get anything, if they're going to assume _ **_every _ **_student that goes to U.A. are students of All Might.'_

"Sorry, Ma'am, but we don't know! We're not in Class 1-A! We're from Class 1-B, students of the Pro Hero: Vlad King!" A girl with blonde-hair and goat-like horns sticking up from both side of her head replied, flashing clear fear at the adults like a deer looking at headlights.

Beside her, a boy with wild purple-hair stepped up and, seeing his lips move but unable to hear from the wind roaring in her ears, he pointed a finger at the parked vans... And just like that, the media lowered their cameras and microphones and went into their vans, driving away from the school.

...Sierra was stunned at what she just saw, and has a feeling that she figured out what that student's Quirk is, eyeing the three classmates heading on to the building.

_'Must be some Brainwashing Quirk. Either that, or some sort of Hypnotist. Though, he didn't immediately used it until after the media finished talking to him. Making his Quirk more evidence to being a Brainwashing Quirk. Though, I wonder how long it'll last before they come to their senses and returns to the school to harass more students about All Might.'_

Not wanting to pry and waste this opportunity to get to school without confronting the media, she dived down to the ground and morphed back into her human-self, putting her backpack onto her back and running through the gates.

...Then, as soon as she ran through the entrance, a sudden chill ran down her spine. And when she gets that feeling, that tells her something isn't right… That a threat is nearby.

Immediately, by sheer instinct, she morphed into a white-tiger and, running back to the entrance, let out a very loud roar.

Her green-eyes scanned the area, lips pulled apart to flash her long fangs, snarling and hissing at whoever and whatever that could be lurking around to making her feel threatened without warning.

"Whoever's out there, leave!" She yelled, her roar overpowering her speech. "I know you're out there! I may not know who or what you are, but you are a threat and you must leave this area!"

Her instinct told her something was hiding in the shadows across the street, in-between the two buildings across the school... Staring right at her, a silhouette of a person wearing black enters her sight... The very being that's setting off the warning bells in her head.

And like any animal who feels threatened, she has the urge to run and attack the threat... Yet, she cannot.

She's a student, a child that's learning to become a hero. As such, she can't go off fighting bad guys that she doesn't know how dangerous they are. Plus, if the being is just a civilian and she wounds them, she'll end up losing her chance at getting her hero license, getting expelled from U.A., and even get sent to a Juvenile Detention Center.

Besides, any threat that comes to the school must be informed to the teachers of U.A., the actual Pro Heroes who are up for the task. But, because she can't be certain if this could be a villain or some random stalker, she has to keep this to herself until she talks to Aizawa, alone.

Letting out a final warning roar, she snatched her backpack that fell off her back during her transformation and head for the building, morphing back into her human-self... The cold feeling never leaving her, even as she entered the building and head for class.

* * *

**Eight Forty-Five, in Class 1-A...  
**"That was decent training, you guys." Aizawa commented to his students, though didn't appear that thrilled or impressed.

Nevertheless, any praises they get from a Pro Hero is just as good as any praise as if being praised from their parents or somebody they idolized.

"I went over the video fees on each of your performances, and found a few to being very interesting." He continued, before turning to Bakugō Katsuki. "Bakugō, your performance was very surprising but you clearly lack to caring the wellbeing of everything except for your own personal vendetta. You need to try and keep your anger in check, or there will be consequences. So, don't go pouting when you don't succeed."

The whitish-blonde teen sneered, looking away to avoid yelling at his teacher for getting on him about his anger.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"Midoriya _-Izuku sat up a bit, nervous on what his teacher is going to get on him about yesterday's training.- _You were able to win the challenge, but you were only able to so by damaging your body, again. You need to work harder on controlling your Quirk, because that excuse isn't going to be enough and is really getting old. Your Quirk can't be useful if you keep breaking your body... However, it will surely become something that can be very useful once you're able to get a hand on it. So, make sure you get to it."

Izuku, perking up from the compliment his teacher gave him, gave Aizawa a confident and serious look.

"I will," he promised.

Nodding in approval, the thirty-one year-old looked at the back of the room, staring at the quiet fourteen year-old girl.

"Arashi. _-Lightly gasping, Sierra sat up a bit straighter, scared that she'll end up getting criticized for something she doesn't know she did wrong.- _Your performance was very intriguing. Not only were you the only one who had to work alone, but you managed to pass, while All Might played the villain. Even though he was clearly holding back, you still won and proved to be quite clever on bringing him down. That's something we need here at U.A., so keep it up."

Blushing from the praise she was getting, along with feeling the eyes of her students staring at her, she ducked her head.

"Th... Thank you, Sir." She replied softly, almost a whisper but wanting her sensei to hear how much she appreciated his words.

"Before you go to lunch, Arashi, I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

Her joy was sapped away and replaced with fear, thinking he's going to yell at her in private.

_'Whatever the reason, it must be very serious if he doesn't want the others to be here.' _Again, she nodded her head.

"Now, before we get started with class, it's time to get down to business. This will decide your future."

Everyone is now on edge, wondering what they need to do, if it involves their future. Some feared they're going to do another test, which would probably be harder than the last one. Others worried that they'll be taking a Pop Quiz, and are feeling not prepare for whatever the test they'll be answering to.

...What he said what they'll be doing right now, made them all relieved... And soon, very hyped up.

"You'll be electing a Class Representative."

Almost instantly, many of the students were already eager and demanding to be the Class Representative. Some stood out of their chairs. Some screamed, wanting their voices to be heard over the others.

In the back, Sierra stayed quiet, covering her ears from everybody's yelling. She has no thrill or any desire to becoming Class Representative at all. In some way, it probably will make the person be noticed by the agency or the Pro Heroes of Society. However, the true purpose for Class Rep, is to lead their fellow classmates and become an example.

And to her, she knows that she's not up for the task.

_'I don't have that much confidence in myself, so how will I be able to lead if I can't be certain on my decision making. Plus, I'm more of a follower, maybe even an Mu*, than an Alpha that can lead others. I just hope in due time, I'll gained some confidence in my abilities. But for this, I don't want to be a part of.'_

"All of you, be silent!" Iida's voice roared out, quieting the whole classroom and raising his right-hand in the air. "You need to be serious about this: The Class Representative is a role to lead others. It's not a simple task anybody can do. The Class Representative must have the trust of every student, if they are to lead the classroom."

While figuring that he, most likely, wants to be Class Rep, Sierra is one hundred percent certain that he would fit the role, very well. If he can make everybody shut up and voice out his opinion, without anybody interrupting, then he can become their Class Rep.

"Therefore, it's very logic that the best solution to picking the Class Representative, is to hold an election. That is the only way we'll be able to pick a leader."

Everyone can clearly tell he wants to be the leader, and were wondering if his suggestion is the best option.

"You sure there isn't an easier way to do this?" Kaminari asked, thinking that she should draw straws or pick a number.

"And how will we be able to trust somebody to lead us?" Asui added in, wondering if it would help them choose. "We only been a class for two days, and we don't know much about each other. How can we tell who we can trust?"

"Yeah, and even if we did hold an election, everybody will just vote for themselves." Kirishima pointed out, which made Asui's opinion a strong case against voting.

Luckily, Iida already have that figured out.

"Perhaps, but the one person who receives more than one vote will surely be the most suitable for the job _-He turned to Aizawa, who already stuffed himself in his sleeping bag, wanting to go to sleep.- _Is that all right, Sir?"

"Do whatever you want." Aizawa replied, not really caring about the situation. "Just make a decision, before I wake up." And just like that, let himself fall backwards, appearing to already be sleeping.

Sierra got worried when he hit the ground and, not bothering to take notice what her actions will attract, she pulled out a sweater she keeps in her backpack, just in case she gets too cold, and went over to her teacher. There, she folded her clothing until it closely resembles a pillow and, after raising her teacher's head slightly, set the sweater underneath him.

"You shouldn't have let yourself fall like that, Aizawa-sensei." She muttered, slightly glaring down at the sleeping teacher. "You could've given yourself a concussion, if you'd hit your head against your desk or landed harshly against the ground."

The students all stared at her action, many of them touched that she would be concerned over their teacher like that and is willing to sacrifice something of hers to make sure he's comfortable. Especially Izuku, who smiled brightly at her kind-hearted nature.

_'Always making sure others are okay, even if they may not want it. That's my god-sister, all right.'_

To the fifteen year-old, he thought about electing her to being Class Rep, but already knew she wouldn't want it and would probably get freaked out by the sudden responsibility if she gets more than one vote.

* * *

It was decided that the best way to figure out who to vote for, was amongst themselves and talking it over with others.

Some already voted. No doubt, they are the ones to be voting for themselves, seeing no reason to talk it over or to consider a better candidate, other than themselves.

A few students have formed their own group to talk amongst each other. That group composed of Asui, Mina and Hagakure talking with each other. They wanted to include Sierra into their group, but saw her talking with Izuku and decided against it. Though, in the end, they already decided who to pick.

With Sierra and Izuku, they tried to figure out who was the best to be Class Representative.

"Who do you think we should have for Class Rep, Sis?" Izuku asked, both choosing to sit at the back and finding comfort in each other's company.

The fourteen year-old smiled at her god-brother.

"I think Iida should be our leader." She answered. "He's serious and follows the rule to a T, and that's exactly what we need. A serious leader, who will keep us in check and make sure we don't step out of line."

Izuku took her words to heart, finding them very well pointed out and logical that she's completely confident who she wants to follow... And now, he's certain on who he is going to vote for.

"You got a very good point and after telling us how serious being Class Rep is, even giving us a suggestion on how to decide, I think he should lead us, too. Thanks, Sis."

In the end, when all the votes had been tallied, some were stunned by the results on who won... None were more shocked than Bakugō, Sierra and Izuku.

At the top of the list, with four votes, is Izuku's name. Underneath him, with three votes, Sierra's name stood out. Both Momo and Iida had two votes, with the rest of the students having dashes, being the ones who voted themselves or didn't receive any votes at all.

Neither of the god-siblings were expecting this... And both are scared to the bone.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU USELSS MAGGOTS, WHO ARE THEY?!" Bakugō yelled, standing out of his seat. "WHO VOTED FOR SHITTY DEKU AND DISGUSTING HALF-BLOOD?!"

"What? You really expected us to vote for you?" Sero asked from behind, giving him a glare on what he called Izuku and Sierra. "You've got to be crazy."

"Seriously, Man. You have a serious temper and yesterday, you nearly killed Midoriya-kun. And after hearing what you called him and Sis, no one in their right minds would vote for you." Kirishima added in.

Not wanting to accept defeat, Bakugō demanded a recount and, after the fourth time on tallying up the votes and names when the first one wasn't enough, there was no mistake that Izuku is elected as Class Rep. And since there has to be a second in command, or Deputy, Sierra Arashi got the position.

Both ended up quivering, as they stood before their fellow classmates.

While they weren't confident in the position they're in, the other students-... Well, _most_ of the other students, appeared pleased by the results.

"This can actually work, Kero." Asui commented.

"I feel the same way." Kirishima replied. "I can definitely get by with Midoriya-kun leading us."

"Yeah, and Arashi-chan really was amazing on taking down All Might during yesterday's training. She must be really smart." Kaminari added in.

Looking out at the entire room, Sierra saw Bakugō still fuming that he didn't win. Momo, Todoroki and Tokoyami didn't show much emotions, though Momo did seem a bit disappointed to not winning. As for Iida, he's hunched over his desk... Appearing defeated that he only got two votes, and lost against his own suggestion on picking a leader.

Then, the bell ring, alerting everyone that it's time for lunch. As teenagers, they hurried out the door to go grab their food.

...The only ones left in the classroom is Shota Aizawa, and Sierra Arashi. Knowing he doesn't want to waste time and will demand she come over to him, the girl went to his desk.

_'Just get it over with,' _she thought to herself. _'No matter how serious the punishment will be, just get it over with.' _"Y... You wanted to see me, Sir?"

After waking up from the results of the election, Aizawa remained on the ground. Now, with everybody gone, he climbed out of his sleeping bag and stood before the scared fourteen year-old.

With his right-hand, he pulled open a drawer and, not having to look what he pulls out, pulled out a small-white bottle.

She instantly recognized the bottle he pulled out.

"You left this on my desk," he pointed out. "I tried it out... It actually helped. They worked better than the usual eye drops I would use... Why did you get this for me?"

Realizing that she isn't in trouble, Sierra calmed down and answered with a calm, collective voice.

"During the Assessment Test, I noticed the eye drops you used are cheap and aren't design to help with dry eyes as much as it should. And I know that, because my older-brother used to use the same brand, until his eye doctor informed him that the brand wasn't helping and was putting more strain into his vision. So, I thought, maybe, if you had a different brand that could not only help you with your dry eyes, but can also let you use your Quirk longer without having to use the drops as often and help improve your vision while protecting your sight from straining them, it would be a better substitute for you to use for your new choice of eye drops."

The Pro Hero lifted the eye drop before his face, reading the label at a farther distant he wasn't able to do in such a long time, before turning to the girl.

"...Think you can tell me where you got this at?" He asked, earning a light gasp from the girl before she nodded her head.

"Of course."

Running back to her desk to get a piece of paper and pencil, she wrote down the address, directions to take from U.A. to the building and what exact brand to get from the store.

Smiling up at her teacher, she handed him the note.

"I'm happy to hear that it's working," she said. "They may be a bit costly, but they're really worth every Yen. My own brother is hoping to finding a solution through the formula to help some of his patients that have vision problems, through an associate of his at the hospital he works in. If they find something, then maybe there's a chance that they can help you with your eye problem."

Aizawa simply eyed the girl, staring down at the note held in her hand, before taking the small-folded piece of paper.

"Maybe..." He said, stuffing the note into his pocket. "There's something else that I need to discuss with you. _-She gave him a confused look, wondering what else they needed to say.- _This morning, the principal saw you turning into a tiger and roaring outside the school's gate."

Her eyes widened to his words, feeling embarrassed that she got caught and fearing he was going to tell her that she's getting kicked out of school.

He saw the scared look on her face and immediately, he held up a hand.

"Calm down. You're not in trouble in any way, I assure you; you weren't attacking anybody and the principal clearly saw how on edge you were from how you were roaring out. _-He leaned forward a bit, staring into her greenish-grey eyes... Eyes that made him think of the person he cared about.- _What was out there, that made you turn and get all worked up?"

The two eyes stared into the other's eyes, with Sierra's eyes making the teacher feel as if she's searching his very soul. And while it should make him feel violated... With her, he felt truly at peace and no negative thoughts of her judging him.

Eventually, she answered.

"I felt a threat... I think, there was a villain, watching us from across the street."

Aizawa's eyes narrowed.

* * *

**A Minute Later, at the Cafeteria...  
**Her stomach growled when her nose picked up the scent of food. She grumbled at her stomach's demand for food, when she isn't in the mood for eating.

_'Quit growling,' _she yelled in her head. _'You've gone without food, multiple times. You even went without food for almost a week! Even though it was because I was sick, and kept on throwing up. Still, you would think you would get use to it. Besides, how can I think about food when I've been made a Beta of the class?! Be glad that Moo makes me take a canteen of those protein shakes.'_

All around her, many students are enjoying their made that's been made by the Food Hero: Lunch Rush. While food isn't really considered a superpower, he's been known for making one of the best meals in Japan. One of his best accomplishes, was making a meal fit for a king to twenty Homeless Shelters in under four hours. He may not be a great hero in crime fighting, but he's definitely a hero to fight against World Hunger.

"Sis, over here!" Hearing Izuku's voice over the multiple chatter of other students, it wasn't too much difficulty on locating her god-brother; the scent of cinnamon and pine cones can easily be detected through the crowd as well, coming from the middle-center tables.

Seeing a hand wave over, Sierra immediately went over to Izuku's table, where Iida and Ochako sat with her god-brother and enjoying their meal.

"We saved you a seat." Ochako reported, pointing at a seat next to Izuku and across from her.

Smiling in gratitude, she took her spot. Almost immediately, the three students realized that she didn't bring a tray of food with her. Izuku knew what that meant.

"Sis, where's your lunch?" He asked, giving her a slight glare.

She gave him one of her casual smiles... Which could very well be compared to having a wolfish-smile.

"Didn't bring it." She answered, her stomach growling to confirm her lack of food.

Iida and Uraraka looked very concerned.

"Did you forget to bring it?" Ochako asked, very worried when the slightly shorter-girl shrugged.

"Sort of, but not really." Sierra admitted, earning more concern looks from her two new friends. "My older-brother had to leave early for work, so he didn't make me one. Not only that, but I was more worried about getting into the school while the paparazzi continues to wait outside the school's gate. I'm still not sure if flying over the gate would activate it's defenses or not, so I chose to leave early to get to school on time."

Izuku wasn't buying her excuse.

"You're skipping, again." He accused, earning another shrug from the girl. "If you left early, that means you didn't eat breakfast-"

"Actually, Josh made me bacon and eggs this morning. And you know I can't turn down bacon, even if I'm not a big breakfast person."

He knew she isn't lying, so his gaze soften a bit.

"Still, Sis, you need to try and eat more. I get how you get overwhelmed by other people's emotions and negative senses, but you need to make more of an effort to keep your strength up."

Iida nodded his head.

"Midoriya-kun is correct, Arashi-chan." He backed up the green-haired teen. "Intentional or not, skipping meals will weaken your body, which includes your immune systems and the proper development to keep your mind and body strong."

Sierra sighed tiredly, having to be given the same speech every time somebody tries to talk her into eating.

"I know, Iida-kun. _-Pulling out a black-container that she kept hidden beside her leg, she opened the cap and filled the cap up with white-liquid.- _I've been trying to get past it for years, and they always end up with me heading for the bathroom and hacking out the food, because on how upset my stomach is from my empathic-like abilities."

Izuku grimaced at the liquid his god-sister's forcing herself to drink.

"Still stuck on those shakes, huh?" He asked, earning a nod from the girl.

Ochako gave her a sad look.

"Is that why you're so skinny?"

"Unfortunately." She answered, after drinking her first fill of her brother's protein shake and pouring out another cup for her to ingest. "I assure you guys, I'm not purposely trying to starve myself to stay slim; many of my animal forms I turn into tend to have more muscles and fat than my body does, and the condition of my own body can turn my animal forms against me. Too much muscle mass can be too taxing for me to comprehend, while too much fat could damage my heart and effect my body function. So, while I still plan to try and put on some weight and work on building my body up, I need to make sure I stay light and nimble."

"Yeah, but you're clearly anemic and the skinner you get, the weaker your animal form may end up becoming." Izuku replied, pulling his tray to sat in-between them and pouring half of his rice onto the tray, handing her an extra pair of chopsticks. "Eat. You can't keep relying on those chalky protein drinks, as substitutes for food. I don't even know how you can stomach them; it's like trying to ingest mud, from how thick it is."

Sierra gave him a third shrug.

"Practice, training and knowing something far worse if I try to avoid drinking it." Sierra answered, slowly eating the white rice. "Plus, it's vanilla flavor. Like bacon, I can't turn that down, so long it isn't mixed with other flavors."

Izuku rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything and after gaining a glance from the fifteen year-old, the other two didn't ask anymore questions to the youngest in their group.

The four friends went to enjoying their lunch together, with Izuku, Ochako and Iida looking over to Sierra to make sure she eats whatever they leave out for her. their stares made her feel a bit uncomfortable, as if she's their prey and are buying their time to pounce. But at the same time, she felt safe being within their group and in a room full of other students that can attack her at any moment, despite knowing very well that they none would be stupid enough to hurt another fellow student, she will be more than ready to fight alongside with them and to put her trust into them to watch over her as she will for them.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask. What was it that Aizawa-sensei wanted to see you about, Sis?" Izuku asked, smiling when he saw her finishing her second portion on rice without too much complication.

When he saw her slightly tensing up a bit, he knew that it must be something serious. Though, when a light-blush came over her face, he started second-guessing on figuring out what happened.

"...He, uh-... He wanted to know where I got the eye drops I bought for him are from." Her answer surprised the three students, all clearly confused on what she just said.

"You bought him eye drops?" Iida asked, hoping he didn't mishear what she just said.

"I did, two days ago." She answered. "It was when I went home, instead of taking the train with you guys. Remember? _-The three nodded their heads, remembering when she turned into one of her bird-forms and took off into the air.- _I was heading home, when I saw the store my older-brother would go to when his eyes would bother him and to get me more protein shake mix. It was then that I remembered seeing the eye drops our teachers would use being the same drops my brother would take, which aren't very well and not that very helpful to keep moisturized. So, I thought I would get him a different brand that my brother uses and hope they have a more positive result than the brand he's using."

"And from what you just told us about him wanting to know where you got them, I assume the new brand must've proved to being more effective." Iida conducted.

Sierra nodded, her blush going away and no longer feeling embarrassed.

"He told me that they work better than the brand he got, and asked if I could tell him where I got it from. It's the store near Mayu Street and Malibu Boulevard."

Izuku immediately recognized the store.

"You mean that small medical shop Jeremy would go to for those eye drops he needs to apply, after work?" He asked, his eyes widening when his god-sister nodded her head. "Sis, those eye drops are fifty thousand Yen!"

Startled from the news, Uraraka chocked on the rice she was eaten and Tenya's glasses almost fell off his face.

"They're that much?!" Ochako screamed, earning gazes from other students sitting next and across the hall of their table. "How were you able to be able to afford that?"

"Uh, I save on my money. Doing chores, recycling, birthday and/or Christmas money. That's how." Sierra answered a bit cautiously, not seeming to understand why they were staring at her as if she just grown a second head. "Is there something wrong?"

Izuku shook his head to her question, patting her on the shoulder and smiling brightly at her.

"No, Sis, there's nothing wrong." He reassured. "You're just being yourself, and that is what everyone needs to see and do, instead of blowing off their money."

"I agree with Midoriya-kun, Arashi-chan." Iida replied, holding out his right-hand and waving it with pride. "You show to have much more maturity and selflessness to save your own money and buy something for somebody else's needs, while most would consider spending it all away and on themselves. and to buy something for our teacher, to help him with his dry eye situation, proves how kind and considerate you are for others."

"Yeah, that's really cool on how you're able to save up your money. Though, wasn't it hard to not spend it on clothes or makeup, or at least something that you want?"

Sierra smiled at her two friends.

"Honestly, I never really cared much for clothes, makeup, or anything else, really. Sometimes, I would buy a game or a movie or two, but only when I'm certain that I won't overspend it and I prefer to get the used versions instead of the new ones." She explained, which was stunning for Ochako to hear somebody isn't interested into what most girls would rather do with their money. "Besides, my sister would try to take me out shopping with her and find clothes that I would like or not, even when I have no need for new clothing when I still have clothes that still fits me."

"Barely!" Izuku laughed, gaining a glare from his god-sister. "You still have clothes when you were in fifth grade and they're all baggy now, considering you lost more weight for them to properly fit."

He earned a punch in the shoulder from the younger-girl, which didn't do much damage at all, both because of the muscles he built up and her skinny form not allowing her to use too much of her strength into the attack.

"At least _I_ don't bawl my eyes out, that they can gush out like water hose!" She countered, earning herself a headlock and a noogie from Izuku, laughing alongside her god-brother and two friends.

...Then, without warning, an alarm went off in the cafeteria and, to Sierra's sharp hearing, echoing throughout the whole school.

**WARNING: LEVEL THREE SECURITY BREAK! ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!**

Many students have one thought going on in their heads… PANIC, AND RUN LIKE HELL!

"What's going on?! What's a level three security break?!" Iida asked a three year student to his right, who looked very scared and jumping out of his seat to head for the exit.

"It means that somebody got passed the school's security barrier! I never encountered anything like this, in my entire time at U.A.! We need to go!" The student finished explaining and took off running with the rest of the panicking students.

The four students look to one another, all wondering what got past the school's security?

* * *

Clearly, the students didn't listen when the computer told them to evacuate in an 'orderly fashion', as they all ended up crowding each other in the hallway for the exits and ending up shoving against one another. They were all at a standstill, which made the situation worse and the students to panic even more to get out of the building.

Izuku and his group were only able to get through the hallway from the cafeteria and reach halfway to the exit, before the standstill prevented them from going any further and are in the process on trying to fight off against other students shoving them in all directions.

"Ow! This is getting really out of hand!" Ochako yelled, having to raise her voice with the other students' screams and yells.

"Should have known this is what their reactions will be from an emergency evacuation protocol." Iida replied, berating himself that he didn't think of the possibility on how to deal with a situation if their school were to be under siege.

"Sierra, where are you?!" Izuku called out, unable to see the small-girl through the crowd of panicking students.

Behind the group, Sierra struggled to keep up with her friends, while trying to stay calm and not freak out that would cause her to transform into an animal and make the students even more hysterical.

"Izu!" She yelled, pushing against a second year student and reaching out for her god-brother.

The green-haired teen made a desperate attempt to grab for her hand, only to be pushed aside by a white-haired student with pointy-ears and lost further within the crowd.

"Deku!"

"Midoriya-kun!"

Hearing the cries of Ochako and Tenya, Sierra continued to push forward. While fighting through the distraught crowd, she caught something outside the window to her right. Looking closer, she was stunned by what she saw and turned to the older-teens.

"Iida-kun! Outside!" She called out, getting the older-teen to push through two students to get near the window and immediately saw what the younger-girl sees: It's the media, standing in front of the entrance of the school, where Aizawa and Yamada Hizashi, AKA Present Mic, stood in front of.

"How on earth were they able to get through the school's security barrier?" Iida wondered, fighting against a first year student with wood-like skin to stay in place before making an attempt to call out to the students. "Everyone, there's no need to pa- Agh!"

A few students shoved him against the glass, cutting him off. Clearly, nobody can hear him.

"Iida-kun!" Sierra yelled, somehow able to get through and stand beside him. Her eyes clearly flashed how anxious she's getting and struggling to not lose it, as she grabbed for his right-wrist. Her trembling didn't go unnoticeable to the fifteen year-old. "We need to get everybody's attention, in order to get them to stop and listen!"

"I know, but how?" Iida replied, wrapping an arm around the small-girl to prevent the two from splitting up.

"Iida-kun! Sis!" Ochako's voice came from in front of them, seeing the poor girl being pulled further into the mob.

"Uraraka-chan!" Iida yelled, struggling to have him and Sierra to catch up to their friend.

Each time the fourteen year-old starts to get pulled away from him, Tenya pulls her back against him, shielding her with his own body if somebody were to ram her from behind or next to her.

He realized she was starting to hyperventilate, the pupils in her eyes slowly turning into slits... She was starting to lose control and nearing to the point on transforming.

_'If she transforms, it'll make the situation much worse!' _Iida thought hard on what he should do, trying to come up with a quick answer to stop this madness. _'Think, Tenya! What would Midoriya do...? What would my brother do?'_

"Guys! Help!"

Watching Uraraka stretching her hand out for her two friends, it sparked a memory to the older-teen's mind... He immediately had an idea. He turned to the girl he held protectively in his hold.

"Arashi-chan, turn into the biggest bird you can be and take to the air!" He ordered, surprising the frightened girl to his suggestion, before nodding her head and doing what she's been told.

In a large crowd that threatens to trample her or force her to be trapped inside, she couldn't have plenty of time to think about which bird to be. Luckily, there aren't many large birds that can stand to being over three feet tall and with a small-list, there was one bird that came to her head that can be classified to being one of the biggest.

She turned into a Eurasian black vulture. She tried spreading her wings and taking off to the sky, but doesn't have enough room to flap her wings and with so many students all together, her wings are in great risk on getting stepped on.

Realizing she needs assistance, Iida scooped her into his arm and held her as high as he could. With much more space, Sierra immediately took to the air, hovering over the mob and circling to stay airborne.

Happy that the first part of the plan worked, Iida pushed through the crowd and extended his left-hand towards Ochako.

"Uraraka-chan, touch my hand!" He called out, confusing the scared girl. "Make me float! I need to be in the air with Arashi-chan!"

Not certain what he has in mind but trusting him on what he plans to do, she extended her right-hand towards his hand. She leaned in as far as she can go, unable to push through the crowd to get to Iida. Her first attempt to touch his hand, missed by mere inches. But, on the second try, after the fifteen year-old stretched his hand closer, Ochako made contact with his hand.

The moment she touched him, her Quirk activated and Iida immediately floated in the air and is out of the mob, floating beside Sierra.

He pulled the leg of his pants away from his legs, freeing the engines of his legs and ready to shift gears to activate his Quirk, not bothering to grab his glasses that fell off his face.

Iida turned to the bird.

"I need you to grab on to me and help me reach to the front of the crowd! Keep me from spinning out of control!"

Nodding her head, Sierra got behind the older-teen and dug her talons into the back of his school uniform, grabbing a firm grip on him.

"Ready!" She informed him, allowing him to activate his Quirk and a gush of wind left his engines. While taken back from the sudden blast of wind coming from his engines, the fourteen year-old held on tight and pushed to fly the both of them forward to the front.

Below them, Izuku was at a loss on what they were going to do, while relieved to see his god-sister is okay and with one of their friends. Kaminari and Kirishima, trying to get the crowd to calm down and being ignored, watched in awe as the two students in the air flew for the exit.

Before he slammed into the wall, Sierra released him, hovering beside him.

With his feet on top of the exit sign and grabbing for the pole beside his head with his right-hand, he finally made his voice heard.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" He yelled at the top of his voice, overpowering every students' panicking voice and stopping them in their tracks to look up and stare at Iida. "Everything's okay! It's just the media outside! There's no need to panic! Everything's fine!"

All the students below him didn't utter a single word, all too transfixed on staring at the student standing above them.

The moment they went quiet, Sierra perched herself next to the hand that held on to the pipe, giving her wings a moment to rest and eyeing everyone to make sure none dares to interrupt Iida's words.

Then, a second voice called out within the crowd, revealing to being Momo.

"We're U.A. Students!" She reminded them, her voice being just as strong as Iida's. "We need to stay calm, and prove that we're the best of the best! The police will arrive shortly to deal with the media! Right now, everyone, calmly return to your classrooms and await further instructions from your teachers! And for those who've been harassed by the media for the last two days, make sure to inform your teachers of the situation so they can give your statement to the police and make sure they get punished for their actions!"

After their speech, the students all calmed down and were just as relieved and happy when they saw that the police arrived at the school. The media were immediately escorted off the school's premises, no doubt many to be taken to the police station to be charged for their trespassing.

As she helped Iida to the ground by keeping a firm grip on his shirt and Uraraka's Quirk still intact with him, though is struggling to keep her Quirk activated by covering hands over her mouth to avoid hurling, Sierra's sharp vision saw what the other students hadn't realized.

The media didn't get past the school's defenses... They went _through_ the barrier, from a massive hole within the barrier.

* * *

**Back in Class 1-A…  
**"It's time to start Class Rep, Izuku." Sierra turned to Izuku, who slightly trembled in his post at the desk.

"R-Right." He replied, nervous on what everyone's going to think on what he's going to announce to them. "Before we discuss about who are class officers will be, I-uh, I have an announcement to make. _-Turning to Sierra, who nodded his head, he swallowed past the lump in his throat to continue speaking.- _I thought long and hard about this, and... I think Tenya Iida should be our Class Rep!"

Within her vision, she saw the stunned look on Iida's expression, while some of the students were a bit confused on his decision to picking him as their new leader.

"While everybody else was panicking, he was able to stay calm and get everybody's attention, keeping us in line. So, that's why, I believe, from here on in, he should be the one to lead our classroom."

Iida was really at a loss for words for being recognized of his success on calming a hallway full of students.

"I second that." Sierra replied, smiling at the older-teen. "Iida-kun has proven to work well, even when under pressured, and find a way to get everybody's attention and prevent us from fighting amongst ourselves... That's why, I voted for him to being our leader."

Admitting to being one of the two to vote for him, Tenya couldn't help but feel honored of the fourteen year-old voting for him.

"If Midoriya-kun and Arashi-chan vouches for him, then I'm good with it." Kirishima spoke out, seemed completely happy with the sudden change. "He was the only one to man up and take control, while the rest of us were panicking."

"Yeah." Kaminari agreed. "And he actually looked cool when he poses like the Emergency Exit Guy."

Receiving nodding of approval by some of the other students, along with Izuku and Sierra, letting him know that they want him to do it, Iida stood from his seat.

"If Midoriya-kun and Arashi-chan are both nominating me for the job... Then, I humbly accept!" He replied, raising his right-hand in the air. "I shall lead this classroom, at the best of my abilities! I give you all my word!"

"Go for it, Emergency Exit!" Kirishima encouraged, giving him a thumbs up.

Pleased that the position is taken care of, Sierra stepped up.

"I, also, have something to say." She announced, getting everybody's attention. "Iida isn't the only one who displayed leadership amongst the students, earlier today. And after hearing her words of wisdom, I wish to step down as Deputy and give the role over to Momo Yaoyorozu."

Said girl gasped lightly at the younger-girl's suggestion on passing the role of second command to her.

Like Izuku, the students were surprised of her decision to step down.

"But why are you stepping down?" Mina asked, shocked that by the news. "You would make a great Deputy!"

Sierra shook her head.

"I wouldn't, actually." She replied, smiling shyly. "As you are aware, I'm not much of a conversationist and prefer keeping to myself. While a second in command must be opened with their thoughts and information, and support the leader in any way that they can. They understand how much communication is important, and the importance on being heard. Momo demonstrated great knowledge and observation, during yesterday's training, and has aided Iida on getting the students to remain calm and to follow instructions on what to do. And that is why, I say she should help Iida lead the class."

She turned to Iida, knowing he would see that her decision to being true and should be a great asset to leading Class 1-A.

Still remain standing, he gave her a firm nod off approval.

"I agree with Arashi-chan's decision _-He turned to Momo, who gave him a stun look.- _If you are to accept the role as Deputy, Yaoyorozu-chan, I would be honored to have you help me to lead this class to the best of our abilities."

Seeing he was being serious and is willing to work with her, Momo got out of her seat.

"I accept the position," she answered. "I will do whatever I can to assist Iida to leading this classroom."

Many of the students, while some were taken back by the sudden change and a few thinks Izuku and Sierra should be the one to lead them, they were completely fine with the new Class Representative and Deputy.

"Are you all done wasting time?" Aizawa asked, snug into his sleeping bag after dealing with the news reporters. "If so, get on with your business." He ordered, falling right back for to the ground.

However, this time, Sierra morphed into her cheetah form and caught him before his head hit the floor... Though, she did flinched when his head hit her square in the back, irritating the area of her back to a burning pain.

She let out a low groan.

"Are you trying to purposely injure yourself?" She growled, gently setting his head on the ground. "It's a wonder you don't get migraines, from the multiple times you let yourself fall and hit your head against the ground."

"You should be more concern for yourself, Arashi." Her teacher told her, his eyes already closed. "If you keep worrying for everyone but yourself, that will end up becoming your greatest downfall."

"It may perhaps, one day, become my downfall... But, so long there is breath in me, I won't stop helping others, even if they do not wish for my help."

He didn't say anything else and the students all assumed he fell right back to sleep, but the feline knew he's still awake from the rhythm of his heartbeat. She didn't need to say any more and went back to her desk, morphing back into her human-self.

While the class continued their Class Representative meeting, figuring out who will be the officers of the group, Sierra's mind was more focused on what happened.

_'None of those reporters could've made that hole into the barriers; __they either have weak Quirks, or are Quirkless. And even if some of them may have strong Quirks,__ the barrier should been too strong to be so easily damaged, let alone for somebody to make a hole that massive without anybody noticing. Which means, this person either, somehow, snuck through the media, after snapping out of the trance that student put them in, and used their Quirk slowly until it starts to dissolve on its own and went into hiding... Or, they were waiting for the right moment to casually walk up to the gate to activate it's defense and immediately used their Quirk as quickly as they could and took off before the media came back.'_

The shiver came back when thinking on who could've possibly be responsible for damaging the barrier. With no doubt in her mind, it was the mystery person she assumed to being a villain.

_'That person clearly ignored my warning and made their move, but... Why didn't this person try to blend in with the media and hid themselves within the campus, before the cops came and when our teachers weren't looking...? Maybe, just maybe, they want to make themselves known for some reason, as some warning... Or, perhaps, they came for like what the media wanted: To see Toshinori Yagi... They wanted **All Might**.'_

TBC

* * *

*: They are the peace keeper of the pack, using mediation between those who're angry with one another. The Alpha may take them with them to speak with another pack over starting a treaty. They make sure that no serious fights break out within their own pack. They may at times also work with the Delta, Zeta or Upsilon. (Peace Keeper)

R&R


	5. Under Siege

…On the morning of June Third, my great-grandma passed away... She would've been 95, if she lived for another month... I want to dedicated this chapter for her. To never stop writing, even at the toughest times we must go through.

I'm still going to keep writing, but I still intend to mourn for the loss of a great woman: A friend, a sister, a mother, a grandma (whom is called mom by my Mom and Aunt), a great-grandma (whom my siblings and I called 'grandma'), a great-great-grandma (who got the chance to meet and spend time with her great-great-grandchildren)... And now, another angel in Heaven, who enjoyed a grateful life and will continue to smile down upon us in a new life.

* * *

**A Few Days Later…  
****_"A family of three were in the arms of the Pink Blob, a villain that was able to beat the combine forces of Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods and Fowler. Luckily, All Might came just at the nick of time and rescued the family."_**

**_"It's a amazing, despite being a teacher of U.A., he still goes around saving lives and stopping villains!"_**

**_"That's the Number One Pro Hero, I'll tell you that!"_**

Eyes glaring at the imagery showing All Might, in his work clothes, leaping in the air and going around stopping crime, Sierra turned her TV off.

_'He knows that he's on borrowed time, only able to use his Quirk for three hours a day and is now a teacher at U.A., and is wasting that a lot of that time limit and being late for teaching his students by stopping crime... That idiot.'_

Pulling out her phone, she went to her text and found the one name that she knew to being the one person she's going to text: Lion Mane.

She immediately texted her message, her name popping out as the name of her favorite character in Balto One and Two: Aniu.

**_If you keep going around, stopping bad guys, you'll never be able to teach a full classroom if you can't stay in your form. There are other heroes in the area who can handle the villains. You have a good heart, but you won't be able to save everyone on your own. Now that you're a teacher, you need to focus on your current work and put your trust into the other Pro Heroes... Unless, it's an absolute emergency that does require your attention.- Aniu_**

As soon as she sent the text, she immediately deleted her message. While her siblings aren't the kind of people to look into her phone, she can't take the risk on some random person reading the text and being a step closer to finding out about All Might, should she end up losing it.

She doesn't expect Toshinori to text her anytime soon, which she's all right with, but her phone vibrated and showed to getting a text from a name called 'Green Rabbit'. She smiled at the name, telling her that the text is from her God-Brother.

**_Mom wants to know if u wanna stay over. Shikaka, Moo or Josh must've told her that they'll all b leaving for a week or 2 from work n doesn't want u 2b left alone.- Green Rabbit_**

Sierra knew this would happen. Josh was going to meet with his band to make a new music album in Tokyo and, should his music become a big hit, he's hoping it'll bring them closer to start touring and get the four of them to get a better house in a new area. Kyla is leaving with a friend of hers, Kat Tatsu, whose Quirk can turn water into paint by thinking of a color, to help design a building for a grand opening. Since the building they'll be decorating will be close to the music studio Josh will be making his music, they'll be hanging out with him and his group at the hotel. As for Jeremy, he's been called in to assist doing surgery at another hospital nearby their relatives. The doctors are hoping with his Quirk, he'd be able to help them take care of the more serious injuries, so long he doesn't overuses his Quirk that would put his own life in grave danger.

When all three of her siblings leave at the same time, they always ask Inko if their sister can stay with her. They know she can take care of herself; they just didn't want her to be all by herself… She's been left alone since she was very little, at the age of three, and it almost got her killed. They don't want her to be left behind, ever again.

Smiling sadly at the message, the memories of her past threatening to flash before her eyes, she sent him an immediate message.

_**Sure. When does she want me over?- Aniu**_

A minute later, she got a reply.

_**After school. We'll come by ur house n get some of ur things, when school ends.-Green Rabbit**_

_**Ok. C u at school- Aniu**_

Seeing she has an hour before school starts, she got off the couch and went to get her things from her bedroom.

"Leaving early, again?" Kyla asked her sister, coming out of her own bedroom with a suitcase in hand, ready to take off with their big brother.

"Yep." Sierra replied, grabbing her hand-me-down backpack and starting to make her way for the door. "The media will probably ignore the police's order to not go to U.A. and with the security defense still under repair with some upgrades, it's best I quickly get to the school and avoid as many of those vultures as possible."

"Right…" Her sister groaned, recalling yesterday's news on how the media got on to the campus and caused such distress to the students. Some of the teachers of U.A., them being Vlad King and Hound Dog, announced how the news reporters went as far as to harassing the teenagers and will be punished for their crimes towards the students and trespassing.

As she made her way to the door, a sharp pain in her back made her gasp... The pain immediately turned into a massive burn, spreading all over her entire backside and up to the back of her neck and shoulder. She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms over her stomach, clenching both of her sides, gasping in pain.

Kyla immediately came to her side, dropping her suitcase.

"Ra!" She yelled, kneeling beside her sister. She knew exactly what's going on... And sadly, she can't do anything to help her suffering sister. All she can do is watch, and make sure she doesn't accidentally self-inflict injuries onto herself.

Sierra curled herself into a ball on the ground, letting out whimpering sounds of distress and voicing out how much agony she's going through.

_'Why now?' _She thought, unclenching one of her hands to dig her nails onto the ground, groaning when the burning sensation stabbed her wave after wave of pain. _'Why, when Moo already left town?'_

"Sis, where's your ointment?" Kyla asked, getting to her feet and already running for the girl's bedroom.

Sierra didn't want to talk; whenever the pain in her back spreads, her throat would feel as if a hand is wrapped around it and forcing her to choke.

However, knowing she needs her ointment, she fought the pressuring closing in within her throat and gasped out her words.

"Dress-…! Her…! Ray-…! Dio…!"

Her sister followed her instructions and less than ten seconds, she came back with a medium-sized jar filled with a green substance. Pulling up her shirt, Kyla swooped in a small hand-full of the green ointment and immediately applied the substance onto her sister's back... Third degree burns all over her backside, with massive amount of scars, big and small, all over the center.

The instant Kyla touched her back, Sierra screamed bloody murder. Already used to this procedure, the older-sister continued applying the ointment, pulling up her sister's bra to get it all over her shoulder and neck, wincing as she felt the bumps of the old scars, charred skin or bones sticking from underneath her poorly damaged skin.

"It's almost over, Sis. It's almost over." Kyla stated, speaking false comfort to help her sister get through the pain.

Five minutes of pure agony, searing pain and fighting to not either turn into an animal and/or inflict any pain upon herself, Sierra fought the pain when it finally started to die down. She gasped for breath, her lungs demanding breath that she used up for screaming. Streaks of tears marked her face.

Once it was over and applying a bit more of the ointment to her marked back, Kyla pulled down her sister's shirt and helped her, very slowly, get off the ground. Her arms shook, but pushed herself to steady her trembling limbs until she finally sat up.

The two stared at each other, with the older-sibling sadly gazing down at her sister and the younger-sibling flashing clear pain from going through the painful process.

"Maybe you should stay home." Kyla suggested, knowing Sierra would be too tired and a bit weakened to do much. "You can get your stuff ready before Izuku comes by, and he can pick you up to go stay over at Aunt Amai."

Sierra shook her head, slowly getting to her legs.

"I'll be fine," she replied. "I can't miss school. Not right now."

Her only sister didn't approve of her decision, until her phone vibrated and found Kat has messaged her that she's ready to be picked up. She can't stay here any longer and knew that the moment she leaves, Sierra will just go to school, anyways. So, arguing over it isn't an option.

"…All right... You can go, but if you start to feel sick or unwell, you go straight to the Nurse's Office and have Aunt Amai pick you up. Deal?" Sierra immediately nodded her head, agreeing to the deal, but Kyla wanted a better promise than that. "Do you Special Promise to do so?"

Lightly groaning, Sierra made her special promise to her sister.

"I cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye*." She made her oath, crossing an x over her chest, waving a hand in the air and covering her right-eye with the same hand.

Now satisfied of the promise she was given, Kyla handed her sister her backpack and watch the fourteen year-old turn into her Philippine eagle form, taking off into the air.

"Be careful, Ra Ra... And be safe."

* * *

**At U.A., in Class 1-A…  
**Her back kept on pulsing in pain. Sierra nearly broke her pencil from tightening her grip. She had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from groaning out loud for the students, and teachers to hear her.

Izuku is the only one to take notice of her uncomfortable state, since they met this morning in class. just by seeing the clear sign of pain reflecting off her greenish-gray eyes, told the fifteen year-old that she's in a lot of pain and didn't take long to figure out her back is the cause of it. He tried convincing her to see Recovery Girl and see if she could help her with her back, but she was already against that option.

She didn't want anybody to know about the marks she carries everyday; she didn't want their pity when they see the injuries, let alone remember how she gained the scars and burn-marks. Besides, Sierra knew Recovery Girl's Quirk won't be able to heal past wounds and even if she tried to heal her, she didn't want to run the risk of the healer to gain the pain from helping her.

After doing Mathematics with Ectoplasm and Modern Literature with Cementoss, with Math being one of Sierra's favorite subjects and literature being one of the hardest subjects to learn for her but able to catch up on the subjects, despite her back still pulsing in pain, Izuku grabbed her by the hand and lead the both of them towards the hallway halfway to the direction of the cafeteria. When he's certain that they're alone, the fifteen year-old gave her a serious look.

"Sis, you can't keep enduring this any longer." He stated, folding his arms over his chest. "You need to go see Recovery Girl, she can help you."

Sierra shook her head.

"Last time a healer tried to help me, he ended up almost getting the poison, himself, and losing his life... My own brother, tried to use his Quirk on me and, because he didn't had proper control on using it at that time, almost died because of me. I refuse to run the risk of somebody dying, for trying to cure me of my injuries and the poison that still lingers within my wounds."

Izuku gave her a sad look.

"It wasn't your fault that they nearly died," he told her. "It's that bastard's fault. And Recovery Girl's Quirk doesn't has her to stay physically contacted to you when she heals."

"But her Quirk can't heal scars or old wounds, Izu; they're permanent markings that the body constructs on it's own, as if making stitching of it's own to help the serious wounds to heal in the best of it's abilities and, in theory, deeming the scars to being healed wounds. And last I checked, there's never been any record of her Quirk being able to remove poison of any kind from her patients. Meaning, the likelihood of her being able to help me, is just going to be the same as the other Quirk Doctors that tried to help me in the past. The closest time they ever healed, is the few times I self-inflicted wounds on myself during the painful fits I get from them."

Izuku winced at past memories from seeing his god-sister carving her back out, most of them involved when she would morph into an animal with her own fangs and claws. A few of those moments, when she stayed as a human, she would keep scratching and scratching and scratching until the markings of broken blood-vessels will pop out... One or two of those moments, she kept scratching until her nails broke through skin and blood finally surfaced.

Poor Inko almost fainted from the sight of blood pooling around the girl, while trying to get her god-daughter to calm down and awaiting ambulance to pick the girl up to help her with her fits. Izuku could only watch, his eyes overflowing with river of tears, unable to do anything to help his sister.

Seeing the pain flash in his Emerald-green eyes, Sierra rested a hand on his shoulder, getting him to look at her and seeing her smiled softly at him.

"I'll be okay, Izu." She reassured, even though it's a complete lie. "Remember, I'll be staying over with you and Aunt Amai. Which means, we can continue on with our Quirk Analysis. We can even help you with controlling your Quirk. Speaking of which, how is it going?"

Izuku gave her a disappointed look.

"Not well, I'm afraid." He informed, staring down at his right-hand, clenching it into a fist. "I've been trying to find ways to reach to a certain point that it won't give off too much power, but every time I do so, I can feel the pressure building up too fast and had to stop when I knew that the backlash will break my arms."

She glared at the hand clenched into a fist, angry from the news her god-brother just told her.

_'Of course he would still be having trouble controlling it; with Yagi-san still going off playing hero and wasting the limit time he has to use his Quirk, he doesn't have any time to help Izu to finding a way to control One for All.' _Irritated of All Might's carelessness over himself and not focusing on helping his successor with his power, she tapped him on the shoulder again. This time, instead of speaking, she formed symbols with her hands. _**Izuku, I want you to sign with me and, no matter what you read, do not panic.**_

Confused on why she suddenly wants to sign, he nodded his head. She went right to the point... Revealing the truth on what she knows.

_**I know All Might gave you One for All. Before you say or do anything, don't. I ** _**_confronted him about it, during Battle Training, when demanding to know why he carries the scent of blood. He wanted to talk to me after school... He brought over T_**_**sukauchi-san.**_

Stunned to hear about the detective, Izuku signed with her.

_**Tsukauchi-san? Why did All Might bring him over?**_

_**Apparently, he knows about his secret and One for All. Recovery Girl knows his secret, too. Anyway, while waiting for you to wake up, I told him everything that I learned about his Quirk, even going as far as to revealing a secret of my own:... His Quirk is given to him from a former Pro Hero, Nana Shimura.**_

Izuku's eyes widened at the name.

_**Nana Shimura…? You're completely certain, you're talking about **'_ _The' **Nana Shimura?**_

Sierra nodded her head.

_**I made a discovery of that on my own, while looking through the history of previous heroes in the past. I'll show you, later, when we head home after school. I made certain to all three of them that I won't tell anybody on what I know, and that I would do what I can to cover for you if Aunt Amai gets suspicious on what caused your injuries. In the future, we won't discuss anything All Might related at school or anywhere else outside our homes. We'll discuss some methods to figure out how to help you control One for All. Okay?**_

Smiling in relief that not only Sierra knows the truth, but also earned the right to keeping All Might's secret with him and wants to help him find ways to control his Quirk, Izuku nodded his head.

"Let's hurry to lunch, before Uraraka and Iida start to worry... You did bring food this time, right?"

She pulled out her lunchbox to his question.

"Shikaka made sure to add in an extra Katsudon for the both of us to have, as a thank you for having me stay over with you and Aunt Amai."

His eyes twinkled from the mentioning of his favorite food and, grabbing her hand again, lead the both of them to immediately have some homemade Katsudon that's just as good as his own mother's cooking.

Sierra rolled her eyes, smiling at her god-brother's anticipation to wanting to eat lunch, before it gets cold.

* * *

**After Lunch…  
**"Today's training, will be a little different." Aizawa informed his student, surprisingly appear to be more wide-eyed and awake, instead of his usual drowsy and exhausted state. "You will have three instructors for this training: All Might, another faculty member and myself will be keeping tabs on you."

The news that there will be three instructors instead of one, was very surprising to the students.

Sierra and Izuku thought the same thing.

_'Is it because of the break in, a few days ago?'_

"Excuse me, Sir?" Sero called out, raising his hand. "What kind of training are we going to do today?"

Aizawa raised a card in the air, one word with blue-words stood out on the card: RESCUE.

"Rescue training." He informed, making a lot of the students excited of today's training. "You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, etcetera."

"All right, actual hero stuff!" Kaminari cheered, getting excited.

"I know, right? About time we do something manly, and awesome to show how well we can become hero." Kirishima replied, getting pumped up.

Like with the Quirk Assessment Test, Sierra was very disappointed that they're, once again, treating this like a game and not seeing the point to what they'll be doing.

_'They need to be taking this, more seriously. This isn't a game. Even if it's training, this will better prepare us when dealing with actual rescuing situations... Just like Dad did, from the many stories I would hear.'_

"Keep quiet! I'm not finished!" Aizawa ordered, his gruff voice, though not nearly half as loud as All Might, is able to get all the other students to immediately quiet down. "Just like with Combat Training, you'll decide if you want to wear your costumes or not. _-He pressed a button on a remote, activating the panels on the walls to pull out and revealing their number cases.- _However, be aware that you haven't gotten used to your costumes and can limit your abilities. This training will be off campus, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. Get ready, and meet me down at the bus."

Unlike the first time, many of the students calmly and slowly got out of their seats to retrieve their hero suits. Though, like before, the students that waited their turn after everyone got their costumes like last time, did so, again. And they were the ones to know how important this training session will be for them.

...However, as she grabbed for her costume and went to change, Sierra couldn't help but feel something bad is going to happen. She doesn't know what, but she knew something is going to go wrong.

* * *

**At the Bus…  
**Everyone waited patiently for the bus to finally be ready, to get on. The driver, Aizawa and another Pro Hero: Power Loader, wanted to make sure the bus is in perfect condition, before they head off for their destination.

Leaning against the bus, Sierra took the time to relish in the feeling of the wind and sun against her skin.

The heat radiating off the bus, while it would normally bother the other students, felt relaxing to the fourteen year-old, especially on her scarred back. It almost made her want to curl into a ball and sleep, if not for the fact that it's the middle of the day and can't fall asleep until the sun has set.

Plus, she has to prepare herself when she and everybody gets on the bus... Something she isn't a big fan of, on the fact she gets motion sickness when in a vehicle for a long period of time.

_'It's a wonder that I can stand being in either of my siblings' car, before my stomach has enough and makes me keel over to puke my guts out. Why did I decide to eat lunch, on the day we end up going on a road trip?'_

Looking over to where her god-brother is, who was talking with Ochako, she wasn't in the least surprise of seeing him wearing his P.E. clothes and some of his gears, instead of his costume.

_'Thanks to Kacchan, Izu won't have a chance to wear his costume until the repairs are done. Hopefully, the Support Company will add in certain materials to prevent the suit from getting burnt up, again.'_

**_*Pweeeeeeeeeeet!*_**

To her right and standing in the center, Iida whistled for the whole class' attention. Sierra had to cover her ears from how close it is.

"Everyone, of Class 1-A, in your number, form three straight line so we can enter the bus, efficiently!" He ordered, making a few whistling sound from his whistle he keeps blowing.

As they all got in line in the exact number they're listed as, Sierra groaned, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

_'Please, don't let it be a long road trip.'_

* * *

**Half an Hour Later…  
**_'Of course, it's going to be that long and we still have another forty-five minutes until we finally reach our destination.' _She thought, groaning when her stomach grumbled on how upset it's getting from the long drive.

She already rolled down her window and allowed the fresh air to blow against her face and hair, but even that isn't enough to soothe her upset stomach.

Because of their number, she ended up sitting in the front seat on the right-side of the bus. She didn't mind where she has to sit, but wished she could just fly and follow the bus to where they'll be going.

Whether she's herself or an animal, being in a moving vehicle for so long will make her feel as life she's slipping on ice, even when she has her seatbelt on to secure her in her spot, which makes her feel a hint of vertigo and soon after, her motion sickness will make her sick.

And from the feeling of her Katsudon threatening to rise out her stomach and to her throat, she's very close to hurl.

...Then, a plastic bag held itself before her... The person giving her the bag, being Shota Aizawa, himself.

"Here," he told her. "I get motion sickness, myself, when I'm stuck sitting in a vehicle for a long time."

Before she could say anything, her meal just rose and, immediately grabbing the empty bag, she released her lunch.

It burned her throat and her eyes watered when she puked out her digested food, which she knew everybody on the bus can hear her, since the roars of Bakugō threatening his fellow classmates went silent the instant she hacked up her meal.

Sitting beside her, Aizawa gently laid a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her back... Right over her scars and third degree burns.

She flinched from his touch, almost choking on her vomit when her back protested from the gentle added weight pressing against her scarred back.

Aizawa's eyes narrowed when the girl flinched. During his time as an Underground Hero, he learned to read body language that allowed him to tell if somebody is lying or something is wrong. Most of those time is involved with drug dealers, kidnapping victims and abuse.

The way she flinched from his touch, along with feeling through her suit and hair, told him that she flinched in pain. Pain that's caused by physical contact.

She was forced into a rough coughing fit, some trail of vomit spluttering in the bag she kept her mouth over, trying to breath through her nose to calm her cough.

This time, Aizawa wrapped his right-arm over her shoulder to grab at her right-arm, with his left holding on to her left-arm.

"Keep breathing," he gently instructed her. "Don't panic, just keep breathing."

The warmth his larger-form was giving off made her feel safe, making her to subconsciously lean to his direction, as she fought to gain control over her cough.

From behind them, the other students were very concerned about the fourteen year-old girl, Izuku and, secretly, Bakugō, being the most worried of them all. All of them wanted to go check on the youngest student in their class, but knew to stay back and if Aizawa is there, then she should be in good hands.

A whole minute went by, when Sierra's coughing finally went down and no longer was puking her guts out. When it finally subsided, she tied the top of the bag into a knot and leaned back to the window, breathing in the fresh air.

Iida, being the one to be prepared, came over and handed his teacher a bottle of water, exchanging it for the bag to throw away in the trash.

When the water was handed to her, she took slow gulps, not wanting to upset hey stomach by overflowing it with water after emptying itself the food she ate an hour ago.

"You gonna make it?" Aizawa asked the girl, who clearly looked a bit pale but looked a bit comfortable while leaning against the window for air.

She groaned slightly when the bus took a curve turn, pulling her legs up to wrap her arms around her knees and hug them as tightly as she could.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to stomach it, if I have to stay here any longer." She answered, before bringing her head closer to the gap to slightly stick her head outside the bus to catch more wind.

"Arashi-chan, you mustn't stick any parts of your body outside the window while the bus is moving!" Iida scolded, frantically waving his right-arm.

"I need to fly…" She said, standing up in her seat and clenching on the seat in front of her, before turning to her teacher. "Please, Aizawa-sensei, can I follow the bus through the air? I promise to not wonder off, or get lost. I just can't stand being in vehicles for so long. I'll stay close to the bus, and nothing more."

Aizawa thought about her request and while he prefers to have all of his students within the bus and in his sights, he'd rather not have her health be pushed back if the continuos bus drive worsens her motion sickness and prevents her from performing well in today's training session.

"Fine." His answer stunned his students, including the girl who made the request. "Just stay close within sight, and keep up with the buss. If you can't keep up, return to the school and go see Recovery Girl. She'll get in touch with your parents to come and pick you u-"

"My god-mother, Inko Midoriya, will be the only one available to come get me. I live with my older-siblings, and all three of them are going to be out of town on business." She gently interrupted, morphing into a golden eagle. "And I won't make sure to keep up with the bus... I _**will **_keep up."

She made an attempt to fly to the windowsill, but the movement of the bus made lose her balance and unable to fly straight. Seeing the problem she's having, Aizawa picked the bird up in his arms, pulling her against his chest.

Like before, feeling his warmth surrounding her made Sierra feel safe. Something she hand't felt in so long, since-... Her _mother_.

Aizawa, while slowly scooting to the wall and help her up to the windowsill, as he held the girl to him… Somehow, it felt right to him. And when helping her to get over her motion sickness... Something inside of him told him to do whatever he can to help her... Almost like-...

_**"You may be an Underground Pro Hero, but she's going to need you just as much as everybody else does. Just remember: While you may be a hero, you're a father, first."**_

He shook his head from the thought of… _Her_ voice.

_'What is it with this girl, that's making me think of…? My **fiancée**. Get a hold of yourself, Shōta. She's just a student, and nothing more.'_

Raising the golden eagle to the windowsill, Aizawa held her until her talons clung to the metal-edge of the window and, after adjusting herself to the wind roaring and beating against her body, watches as Sierra launched her into the air.

The other students watched as she vanished from behind them... Only to see her flying over them, letting out chirp/screech sounds.

Izuku smiled at the bird following them, thankful that she won't have to suffer being stuck on the bus for another forty-five minutes. Though, since she just threw up her lunch, he hoped that she'll still be able to perform at her best for today's training.

"Is it really okay for her to follow us?" Hagakure asked, pressing herself against the glass to get a better view of her classmate flying over the bus. "I mean, she just threw up. Shouldn't she be resting?"

Izuku immediately explained to the others what just happened.

"She's not sick... She gets motion sickness, whenever she's in a vehicle for too long."

The students instantly felt bad for the youngest student, with some understanding what she just went through.

"Ugh, I hate getting car sick." Ochako replied, recalled a time when she got sick while driving with her family and nearly puked in her family's car.

"Yeah, but inside a hot bus, that's even worse." Satō commented, rolling down his window when realizing how hot it was getting. "Let's hope her low blood sugar isn't effected from her puking her guts out. If so, I have some extra chocolate bars she can have."

Izuku smiled at the older-boy.

"Thanks, Satō." He thanked, happy to hear somebody else is looking out for his god-sister's health.

Across from them, Bakugō scoffed.

"If she sinks, let her drown." He said, earning glares from everybody. "If she can't handle it, let her fall or, to save us the trouble, transfer her out of the Hero's Program."

Mina clenched her hands together.

"Of course, _you_ would want that to happen, Bakugō-kun." She growled, glaring daggers at the oldest student in their class*.

"Seriously, Man, why you gotta stoop so low and disrespect her like that?" Kirishima asked, trying to figure out the whitish-blonde haired teen. "I mean, you clearly have something against her and Midoriya-kun for being here, and it's not going to do you any good if you keep talking trash about them."

Not caring what they think about his attitude, Katsuki simply stared out at the window to watch the trees passing by. Imagining himself using his Quirk, and blasting them to nonexistence.

"And from how you just explode and tried to serious injure Midoriya-kun during Combat Training, you definitely show having the qualities as a villain than a hero." Asui commented, not showing much of an expression when Bakugō roared at her, challenging her to call him a villain, again.

"You're kinda making our point, Dude." Kaminari informed, smirking nervously when the angry eyes turned on him.

Not wanting his students to fight amongst each other, Aizawa used his Quirk to stop Bakugō from activating his Quirk and, unintentionally, set the bus on fire.

"Enough arguing," he ordered. "We still have about forty minutes until we get there. I don't want to hear anymore arguments. And Bakugō, keep this up and I'll inform Mr. Principal about sending you to Anger Management, or transfer you to another classroom. Clear?"

Not wanting to risk getting put in to another classroom with weaker and more annoying people, he headed his teacher's warning and went back to imagining himself destroying the trees... He may not be allowed to use his Quirk on his classmates, but nobody ever told him to 'not' imagine himself using it for something else.

Satisfied of the argument going silent, Aizawa took the time to catch a few more sleep. Teaching can be very tiresome. At least he brought the new eye drops to help keep him awake, during Rescue Training.

Now, if only he could figure out how to get the Exploding Teenager to stop picking fights with the other students, without having to use his Quirk every single time.

* * *

**Forty-Two Minutes Later, at U.S.J…  
**By the time all the students got off the bus, Sierra already morphed back into her human-self, looking a lot better than she did on the bus. Though, was instructed by Iida to finish drinking her water and to accept the chocolate bar from Satō, so she wouldn't pass out and keep up her strength. Even after being looked over by Izuku and Momo, both of which deeming her perfectly well enough to continue today's training, most of the other students couldn't help but keep a close eye on her.

All she did was simply smiled at them and told them she's perfectly fine, now that she didn't have to ride the bus the whole way to their destination and drank plenty of water to help her keep going.

"Greetings, students! I was beginning to wonder when you would finally arrive." A female voice called out, followed by a short, deep intake of breath, that caught everyone's attention and turning to see a person wearing a helmet and a very foamy astronaut spacesuit.

Many gasped at who they see standing before them.

"It's Thirteen!" Izuku identified, smiling big at one of the Pro Heroes standing before him. "She rescued many people, from all across the world!"

Sierra couldn't help, but be equally as excited at one of the three teachers who'll be helping them in Rescue Training.

_'Out of all the heroes who succeed at rescuing, she's one of the top five heroes I know who can easily rank second or third place on the highest success rate... If only she had great speed to help her with her job, she would've been at the top of the list for sure. Still, to be taught and given tips by her on rescuing civilians, is such a high honor!'_

"Please, come on in!" She gestured to the children to the doors, sounding very excited to start today's lesson. "I can't wait for you to see what's inside!"

"This is going to be amazing!" Many of the students replied, bowing to show their thanks and started making their way inside.

While nearly all the students went on in, Sierra stayed back a bit to examine the outside of the building.

_'From it's dome-like appearance, it could easily match the size of four football stadiums. Which means, there must be many obstacles of disasters that we'll be doing.'_

She started making her way towards the entrance... When the cold feeling rose up, warning her what she felt a few days ago.

Shivering from the feeling, she looked around her surroundings, trying to pinpoint where the bad feeling is coming from. Unable to tell where, she turned into her white-wolf form and started sniffing out for answers.

...In just a few sniffs, she found that the threat is coming from inside the building. And immediately, she didn't want to go in. Her tail tucked between her legs, her ears flattened against her skull, while lifting part of her lips to expose her fangs and letting out low, snarling sounds.

Izuku, being the last to enter, heard her distress and, looking over to see her standing still in her spot, instantly went to her side.

"Sis, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling before the canine and seeing her eyes flashing rage... And great fear. He knew that look anywhere. "What is it?" He whispered, narrowing his eyes to stare into hers. "Are we in danger?"

Slowly, she nodded her head.

"Midoriya-kun, Arashi-chan!" Iida called out, keeping the door open. "Hurry up! We don't want to keep the rest of the class waiting!"

Knowing that they can't stall the classroom or worry the others about something they don't know what could be bothering them, Izuku gently urged his god-sister to follow.

Reluctantly, she morphed back to her human-self, trembling from the lack of proper appearance and abilities to defend and/or detect the threat, and followed her god-brother to the building.

...Unknown to Izuku and Iida, she quickly pulled out her phone, that was tucked and hidden within her wolf-pelt, and sent an urgent text to the one person she knew that needs to know the danger they're all in.

Once inside, all the students gasped in awe at what they see before them: Crumbled buildings, large mountains, many trees that make a small forest, two-smaller domes that's blue and red, and what looks to be a big water slide with a ship in the middle.

"Holy fucking crap!" Kirishima cursed, unable to take his eyes off what he sees.

"It's like an amusement park!" Kaminari replied, feeling himself sparking with anticipation, as small trail of sparks jumped off his hair.

"What you see here, are some of the few disasters you'll encounter during rescues: Shipwrecks, a landslide, fires, heavy rain storms and many more!" Thirteen listed down, proud to present the facility before her students. "I made this building, to better prepare you all for what you'll be encountering as heroes. I call it: The Unforeseen Simulation Joints! Or, to shorten it, the U.S.J."

All the students had one thing going through their heads.

_'Like Universal Studio Japan. Figures.'_

Aizawa went to Thirteen, whispering something that the other students couldn't hear... Except for Sierra.

_"Where's All Might? Don't tell me: He went for an interview, and decided not to tell us."_

_"Actually, it's something else. _ **_-Sierra narrowed her eyes, slightly leaning in a bit.- _ **_He used up his Quirk, doing hero work while heading for U.A. He's resting at the Teacher's Lounge."_

Sierra groaned at the information, catching Izuku's attention on wondering what they're talking about. She signed one word to him.

**_Later._**

"That man is at the hight of irresponsibility." Aizawa grumbled out, disappointed that the Number One Hero couldn't get his schedule straight and focus his time teaching his students. "Nothing we can do about it."

His words only made the fourteen year-old's fear about the threat, even more so.

_'I just told him, just this morning, to use his time wisely, and to put his faith on the other heroes. Damn it, Toshinori! Why couldn't you listen and do your duty as a teacher...?! When we need you, the most...'_

"Better get started. The clock's ticking."

"Very well." Thirteen replied, as Aizawa went to stand off to the side. "Before we get started, I got a thing or two to say to you, give or take: First off, and listen carefully. You all must be aware that my Quirk is very powerful."

Izuku and Sierra already knew what her Quirk is, as they already analyzed her Quirk and written down what they know about it. However, while Izuku analyzes heroes and their fighting styles, Sierra helps him analyzing heroes by having them both discover some of their strengths and weaknesses.

_'Pro Hero: Thirteen. Quirk: Black Hole. She can use it to suck up anything to her reach, and turn it to dust._

_Note: While she uses her Quirk to rescue many lives from all kinds of disasters, Black Hole is very dangerous and, if not controlled right, it can kill others. She, herself, isn't immune to her own Quirk (learned when seeing her sometime starting to slip where she stands, the stronger she makes her Black Hole), meaning if somebody can turn her own attack against herself, she'll risk killing herself... And, probably, everyone and everything within her area within a two mile radius.'_

"Like my Quirk, some of your own Quirks are, also, dangerous enough to kill." Thirteen continued, after informing her students how her Quirk can kill if she isn't careful. "In our society, all our Quirks are certified and stated as regulated, which can make us overlook the dangers they can actually be."

While some of the students thought about the times some of the heroes would either cause damage when fighting the bad guys or when trying to prevent the damage from reaching the civilians, Izuku and Sierra already knew the many times some of the heroes would seem to overdo the collateral damage. They made a list of heroes on their performances, and what kind of damage they caused and/or did on Izuku's home computer.

Thirteen happens to be one of the heroes to help clean up the many messes and cause the least kind of damage. Endeavor, the Number Two Pro Hero, hits the top of the list for causing the most destruction... Along with the most civilian casualties/injuries, when performing his duty as 'hero'.

"You must remember: Should you lose focus or lose control at any moment of your Quirks, your powers will become deadly, even if you're using it to saving a life. Thanks to your Homeroom Teacher's Fitness Test, you have a solid idea on your Quirk's potential. And with All Might's Combat Training, you obviously experience how dangerous your powers can be when used against others."

Many eyes zoomed in on Bakugō, who simply ignored their gazes and stayed focus on Thirteen... In order to avoid losing his temper, and yelling at them.

"I want you all to carry on these lessons, throughout your years in U.A. Today, you're going to be using your Quirks to save lives. This will help you all learn how to use your Quirk, that doesn't involve fighting enemies or each other. _Only_ to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about: Ensuring the safety of others."

She then bowed to the students, as if she did one of the greatest performance she ever did for them.

"Thank you all, for listening."

As soon as she finished her speech, many of the students cheered and applaud. Her speech made such an impact on them, making the teenagers see how important her words of wisdom is on using their powers responsibly and any way to helping innocent victims, without losing control.

While they clapped, Sierra felt the chill turn ice cold. Her eyes flashed into slits, zooming all around, as her heart raced. Her instinct is roaring in her head, demanding she listens to it... And this time, she didn't fight her instinct when it told her to turn. And so, startling the students and the teachers, she turned into the biggest elephant she can morph into and let out a mighty triumphant roar.

"They're here!" She yelled, stomping her forearms and flapping her ears.

Many of the students backed away from the elephant, while Izuku stayed by her side and tried to calm her down.

Thirteen turned to Aizawa, who simply glared at her, but didn't use his Quirk to force her to turn back. She isn't making any sign of attacking, but is using aggressive body language to show her distress... Just as Nezu informed him the same thing she did, when turning into a tiger and roaring out at the entrance of the school.

"Midoriya, what's she talking about?!" He demanded an answer from the fifteen year-old, who stood by the roaring elephant and resting a hand on her right-arm.

"She senses danger, Aizawa-sensei! Something's wrong!"

As if on cue, the lights shining down on them sparked with electricity, making the whole dome grow dim.

The students turned their eyes on the lights, taken back by the sudden power going out, while Sierra continued letting out distress roar.

"They're here! They're here!" She continued to bellow, slamming her trunk onto the ground.

"Sis! Where?!" Izuku yelled, grabbing her trunk to make her stare at him and to stop roaring.

It was a wrong move to do and barely had enough time to pull back when she lifted it back up into the air.

"EVERYWHERE!" She screamed, raising to stand on her hind-legs and letting out the loudest roar she ever made.

Immediately, Aizawa activated his Quirk, forcing her to turn back into her human-self before she ends up hurting one of her fellow students or even herself.

The moment she turned back, Izuku wrapped his arms around her, forcing her back as she tried to break free and possibly run. Kirishima came to her left-side, helping the fifteen year-old to get control over the struggling girl.

Her eyes, big and wide, stared down where the water fountain was at and, seeing a sudden change going on and what looks to be a blackish-purple portal forming, she pointed a finger.

"There!" She yelled, making the two teachers look over to where she's pointing.

The portal expanded itself until it grew as high as the fountain was spraying the water and as long as a medium sized house... Then, stepping out of the void, a thin-figure casually walked into plain sight.

His hair a pale grayish-blue color, pale-skin, wearing baggy black clothes... All around the upper-half of his body, gloved hands grabbed ahold of him, as if trying to restrain him but unable to keep him back.

As soon as that first person came through, more came waltzing out. More than half of them being people with Mutational Quirk Users, which Sierra found out on her own since they all carry a specific scent other Quirk Users don't have, but then they all looked to being mutational Quirk Users.

**_"The only Heroes I see, are Thirteen and Eraser Head."_ **A deep, shady voice echoed within the building. _**"From what we gathered at U.A., All Might, himself, was supposed to be here, too."**_

The black void, after a giant dark-blue creature with a terrifying smile and it's brain exposed walked through and stood beside the first person, shrunk and took the form of a tall slender man, light-yellow eyes popping out from the void that moved like fire around his silhouette.

Realization hit the students hard, seeing that this is an actual villain attack happening right before them. Something they never expect to happen, until they become actual heroes.

Sierra cursed in her head.

_'I knew it!' _She thought, now free from Izuku and Kirishima's hold. _'They did infiltrated the school, and are after Yagi-san! No wonder I couldn't get their scent anywhere in the school, or where I smelled that person's scent; that person's Quirk can easily transfer a person anywhere he wants, without getting caught or leaving a trace of anything!'_

Her eyes zoomed down at the first person to cross through the void... And immediately morphed into a cheetah, when she picked up a familiar scent.

"It's him!" She yelled, yowling very loudly. "That's the one who I smelled when the media trespassed onto the campus! He's the one who damaged the school's security barrier!"

Aizawa, after adding the eye drops into each of his eyes, put on his goggles to cover his eyes, readying himself for battle.

"Thirteen, look after the kids and get them out of here! Once they are safe, contact the school!" He told the astronaut-like hero.

"Wait, Eraser Head!" Izuku yelled, fear flashing in his eyes. "You can't be thinking about taking them all on, by yourself! You won't be able to erase their Quirks for very long. They may even figure out how you fight, and then take advantage of it."

"The eye drops I gave you may be helping your sight improve and ridding away the effects of dry eyes, but will only give you temporary relief until they wear off. Not only that, you're more equipped in stealth and one-on-one combat! You also won't be able to erase the quirks of mutational Quirk Users." Sierra added in, her hackle raised. "Plus, one of them must be using a Quirk to disable any communication to be sent back to U.A."

"She's right, Eraser Head. I'm unable to get any response from the school, and Kaminari is struggling to contact anybody with his gear." Thirteen stepped up, equally concerned about her companion going into battle on his own.

Aizawa new he can't take them all out, even if he were to accept help from his students or even have Thirteen to fight alongside. His top priority, is making sure his students get to safety and away from the villains

"I may not be able defeat them all, but I always have a trick up my sleeve." He stated, holding a scarf in each of the hands. "I'll keep them busy, and hope somebody comes to aid us, when they realize they can't get a hold of us. Thirteen, do whatever you can to protect them."

After giving his orders, Eraser Head jump down the flight of stairs and it went into battle... A battle, he is surely to fall.

Sierra leaned over the first steps, Izuku at her side, as the two watches the Underground Hero take on multiple bad guys at once. After taking down the first three that got in his line of vision and found themselves unable to use their Quirks, a mutational Quirk User villain with four arms and skin-like granite made his attack... Only to be punched in the face by the hero, and turning his attack to the next Quirk User that uses her hair to be her weapon.

Sierra's eyes caught on what he's doing.

_'He may not be the strongest, but he is fast. So, his option is to rush, and attack as swiftly and fast as he can. However, whenever his hair doesn't stand up, that means he deactivated his Quirk. I don't think the villains realize it yet, but once they do, they'll try to take advantage of the situation and rush him. At least his goggles will make sure none of them will figure out who he's staring at... Let's just hope they don't realize when they can use their Quirk.'_

Her ears picked up the faint sound of a branch snapping, coming from the area of the small forest in between the landslide and the mountain terrain area. Her eyes formed into slits, her tail twitched and slammed onto the ground.

In her mind, without a doubt, it's more villains… And, from where the sound was located, they're making their way towards the fight between them and Eraser Head.

"Midoriya-kun! Arashi-chan!" Iida called out, gaining both their attention to see Thirteen leading the class towards the exit. "We need to escape, now!"

Izuku heeded Iida's words and started running with the class... Sierra stayed where she was.

_'With so many villains here, that shows how desperate they are to prevent anybody from escaping. And how there's so many scents within the building, that means they plan to split us up. Which means _ **_-She glared at the portal villain, who obviously sees the classroom heading for the exit.- _ **_They don't want anybody to escape, and run the risk at getting help. So, running away will be futile.'_

"Sis! Come on!" Izuku called out, looking over his shoulder as he continues running with the rest of their class when he realized his god-sister wasn't keeping up with him or running ahead of class when in her cheetah form.

Her hackles raised up high and her claws dug into the ground, but she still didn't follow her class to the exit.

_'I'm sorry, Izu... But, I can't. I _ **_won't_ **_ leave Aizawa-sensei behind... Not when they're going to ambush him... And plan to kill us all!'_

With those thoughts racing and her eyes zeroing in at the forest, without any further thoughts of the consequences... She flung herself in the air.

"SIS!" Izuku yelled, stopping in his tracks, his scream attracting some of his classmate's attention. Including Thirteen.

"Midoriya-kun! What's wrong?!" She called out.

"Sierra just ran in!" He yelled, his eyes flashing great fear for his sister.

"What?!"

* * *

She dived down to earth, stretching her fore-paws to catch her on her landing. When she made it back down to Earth, she pushed herself into a fast sprint, going behind the obstacle courses as a quick shortcut to the forest zone.

**_"Remember: Rely on all your senses. When you do so, time will feel like it's slowing down. Some animals show to having great timing when hunting or fighting, and it's all because they use all of their senses at the same time, before they act. Once you do so, you must think as quickly and professionally as you can. Understand, that every second counts and the instant you used up all your time, there won't be second chances to fix whatever mistakes you make."_**

The voice of her neighbor, her teacher that helped her in special training to becoming a hero, came into her mind.

_'Yes, Rai-sama.' _She thought, already doing so and, just as she knew would happen, felt herself and everything around her slow down.

Her eyes sees many movements going on to the side... She can even see the sound of footsteps going on at parts of the mountain and forest zone. She hears the many whispers blowing in the wind against her ears, all being the voices that enjoys the screams of pain and shed of blood. Her nose can detect the scent of blood... And Corpses. The wind, itself, also brought the taste of copper and sickness the villains brought with them to hit her tongue. The claws and pads of her paws promised to not falter, even if the ground were to split and crumble from every step she makes.

**_"Get into position, we need to strike once his back is turned."_**

Sierra felt herself slowly turn her head to the trees, the many trunks slowly revealing gaps in between their spots.

...She sees three villains, lurking within the shadows of the trees... Their sights, completely on Eraser Head... One of them, extending their hand out towards the Underground Pro Hero.

She snarled at the sight and forced herself to make a hard turn and charge straight for the one aiming for her teacher... Her _Alpha_!

_'Not today!'_

She let out a roar and, before either of the three could react, slammed right into a long red-hair villain wearing scope-lensed goggles, thin army vest uniform that looks to be from WWI... A silent-pistol, knocked right out of his right-hand.

The villain looked stunned at the sight of the large-cat that towers over him, digging her claws into his shoulders that isn't covered by the vest, as the two tumbled onto the ground. He scrambled to grab for his knife that's kept against his side and made a quick swipe, only for the feline to bite at his hand and sink her fangs through muscle and bone.

"AAHHHH!" He screamed, suddenly, withering in pain and, with no control, let go of the knife.

"It's one of those U.A. brats!" One of the two villains yelled from behind Sierra and her victim.

The ends of her fur raised, feeling something coming for her and immediately leapt away from her victim, turning into a harpy eagle to get the extra height... Watching a stream of web hitting her victim, coming from a mutational Quirk User with four black-furry thin arms and long-black hair covering his face.

"You idiots!" The first villain screamed, unable to move from the pain in his hand and the web pinning him to the ground. "You're supposed to get the brat, not me!"

Taking their shock from getting one of their own to her advantage, Sierra dived down and smacked the spider-villain square in the head, taking strands of hair into her talon. When reaching the ground, she morphed back to her human-self and, before her second opponent could react, swiftly jabbed a clawed-finger to the left-side of his neck with her right-hand, clenching her left-hand into a fist and jamming her knuckles to hit against his adam's apple.

The spider-villain choked from the combine forces of the two attacks and, unfortunately for his partner, he jerked his head to the left and a thick stream of web gushed out from his mouth.

"Aaagh!" The third villain yelled, clawing at the web that clung to his face and unable to remove the sticky wrapping that now trapped his hands against his face.

Once her second victim went down and punching him against his left-temple to force him into unconsciousness, Sierra swiftly ran for her struggling third victim, slipped in-between his legs when he tried to bring his fists down and fell to his knees, pulled out one of her kunai knives from her wolf-pelt and jumped on his back to wrap her arms around his thick-neck to force him into a chokehold. Shoving the dull end of her weapon against his neck, forcing the choking process to quicken.

It took a little over a minute when he finally went down, still on the ground. He's still alive, as she intended, but won't be waking up any time soon and even if he did, she immediately tapped into the pressure points to render him paralyzed and, for an extra precaution, startling the first villain, twisted the third villain's right-leg.

"What the fuck? You Bitch!" The first villain yelled, still pulling against the binding to free himself and still unable to do so. "What kind of hero purposely injures others?"

Sierra glared at the villain that called her a name she didn't like being called at her, walking over to him, flashing her claws on her gloved-hands to her trapped victim.

"Funny, that a villain would want to preach to a hero playing at the same level as a villain would, when they would do the same and feel no shame for their actions." She replied, her eyes giving him a look that made him think he's staring into the eyes of a murderous lion. "However, unlike you, I have no intention of taking your lives. So, be grateful that you'll live to see another day. But, I will make certain that none of you will interfere or try any sneak attacks, like you just try to do to Eraser Head."

With that said, she brought down her fist and, like the second villain, knocked him out by hitting him against his left-temple. Also taking precaution with this villain, she morphed into wolf-form and, with fangs, broke both of his hands*.

The taste of blood in her mouth was disgusting... But something she's grown used to.

She spat out as much as much of the blood out of her mouth as possible, growling at the scent of copper that still clings to her nose.

"Nobody said that a hero's job is easy," she grumbled, glaring at her unconscious villains. "They should stay unconscious, until we get the police to take them away."

"Aah!"

She hears the cry of pain, and her nose picked up a thicker scent of blood surfacing... And when she turned to where the source of the sound came from, she would believe to be seeing red when her teacher, Eraser Head, got pummeled by the large blue creature.

Sierra knew she can't fight that thing, but didn't want to let her teacher face 'it' and whatever villains that are left to take down on his own.

_*Cough!* *Cough!*_

**_Splat_**

Behind her, the spider villain hacked out the remain webs he had left in his mouth, getting the girl to stare at the large threads before her. Realizing that when she was choking the third villain to unconsciousness, that the webbing didn't stick to her arms when they pressed up near his chin and shoving the dull end of her kunai to his neck.

...She suddenly got a crazy idea. So crazy, that it just might work in their favor.

_'Hopefully, it will work... Otherwise, we're screwed. Toshinori, you better have gotten my message and are actually coming. If not... PLEASE, get here or at least send in reinforcements!'_

TBC

* * *

*: For those who know where this came from… It's not because of that, that she make a promise like that. It's from something else, that will be mentioned later on in another chapter.

*: Honestly, I thought either Iida or Shoji would be the oldest in the class. Imagine my surprise when it turns out Bakugō is the oldest… Seriously, I can't be the only one who thinks that. Right? Especially, when he doesn't act his own age.

*: I know, I know. No hero would do that, even if it's to prevent the bad guys from attacking. However, not every hero follows the same code most would live under to follow. Plus, as an animal-shapeshifter, Sierra also follows the Laws of the Wild and in the law of the wild, she is to do whatever means necessary to survive.

There may come a time where she might be left with the option to kill to survive, but will do whatever it takes to never take a life... But will seriously wound a villain, to prevent them from hurting others or using their Quirks against her.

R&R


	6. Darkness Lurks in Every Truth

**Major Warnings:** Very dark flashbacks, foul Languages… Torture/massive abuse towards a minor, animal cruelty.

Not for the faint of heart.

Rating shall be changed to M, for safety reasons (in case the dark event that'll take place in this chapter qualifies for rating to be changed).

…You've been warned.

* * *

For nearly fifteen years as an Underground Pro Hero, Shōta Aizawa has had many close calls that nearly costed him his own life... Only a few of them, will push him beyond his limits and force him to use his Quirk one too many times.

And this battle, this fight he put himself into, for the sake of protecting his students, definitely hits the top of the list.

Even with the eye drops improving the vision of his eyes and not having to blink as much as he would normally do, it's still very taxing to keep his eyes open for so long and not having the urge to blink when the wind would blow into his sight.

And now, because of his need to blink, one of the villains figured out how to get to him and, the moment he blinked... The skins on his right-elbow crumbled away, and probably his whole arm would've turned to dust, if he didn't force himself to use his Quirk to cancel it out.

Still, with his right-arm exposed and out of commission, Aizawa was barely able to take out the last three weaker villains, before realizing that he has one last opponent to fight.

...This opponent is something that can't be called a human, or an animal... It couldn't even be called a monster... But the shady, thin person stated to calling it, 'Nomu'.

And this Nomu, who easily taken Eraser Head down with just a swipe of it's hand, pinning the Underground Pro Hero beneath it, breaking both his hands like they were toothpicks, is slowly torturing him to death.

"You really are a fool, Eraser Head." The shady person rasped out, glaring down at the injured hero with his left-eye... The color of his iris, looking like blood, made Shōta's stomach flip. "You knew you were no match for us, but like any feeble hero, you rushed right into danger. And look where it got you, now: Your death."

Nomu grabbed his head, the pressure of it's fingers digging into his flesh, before slamming his face into the ground, forming a small crater.

Aizawa's scream were muffled, as Nomu rubbed his face into the concrete ground, debris scratching into his skin and leaving small trail of cuts in their place.

The villain simply chuckled, enjoying every single moment going on before him.

"It's a shame, really. If All Might were here, you wouldn't be in this situation... But then, the moment he dies, you'd probably be just where you are right now. So, really, your fate was unpreventable. Too bad, for you."

Nomu growled a low, clicking-like noise, slowly pulling the injured hero's face from the ground. The trembling in its hand tell Aizawa it's desire to go all out, to not hold back... To _kill_...

"And since you decided to ruin the fun by not having the man of the hour to show up, I think it's only fair that _you_ take his place; Nomu was so looking forward on having a new chew toy, and I believe it deserve an award for its patience. Nomu _-The creature looked up, it's smile widening a bit, trail of saliva gliding down from it's metal lips.- _Make him play dead."

Aizawa slowly closed his eyes, readying himself to give in to this harsh fate that he has no chance at surviving.

_'I didn't think this is how I'll go out,' _he thought. _'Thirteen, you and the other teachers better keep the brats in line when I'm gone. And All Might... Don't blame yourself. Just, be there for them... I'll meet you in the next life... My love... My _**_daughter_**_...'_

As soon as Nomu was giving the okay to kill this human... Without warning, an angry roar drew it's attention to it's left. When it turned it's head, a cheetah came rocketing towards it and, when Nomu went to deliver a punch... It morphed into an eagle and dodged it's attack, flying close to the staircase. In the bird's place, a thick thread of spider's web collided with it's knuckles, sticking itself onto it's fist.

Once the web stuck itself on, the bird turned into a seven foot elephant and, wrapping her trunk around the thread that are wrapped around her braces, she pulled with all her might.

Nomu slowly skidded on the ground, being pulled away from Eraser Head... Then, started sliding to it's left... And soon, was being spun a little over ten feet in the air.

Aizawa's eyes widened, knowing very well that it's one of his students, Sierra Arashi, who just intervened, spinning the giant thing in the air.

_'What's she still doing here?! She's gonna get herself killed!'_

Nomu simply stayed totally slack, letting the elephant spin it around. It's action confused Sierra.

_'It's clearly strong, seeing how Aizawa-sensei tried to use his Quirk on it and was unaffected. Why isn't it taking the moment to break free, and attack me?'_

She didn't stop her momentum on spinning, though would pull the thread down to slam Nomu against the ground and making it bounce higher in the air a couple of time, attempting to provoke it to focus it's attention on her. It isn't fazed, didn't make a sound of any kind... And still, it had that ugly, devilish smile.

Knowing she can't keep spinning it forever, Sierra focused on where she wanted the thing to land and, with a mighty throw of her trunk, tossed Nomu into the direction of the forest zone, letting out a trumpeting roar.

Nomu went flying straight towards the trees, slamming through the thick trunks, a trail of heavy dust and the thick webbing following it's lead, until the sound of cement and stones rumbled out.

The elephant let out a loud roar, loud enough that her cry echoed out throughout the whole building... No doubt, she's calling for all of her classmates to regroup and get to her location. If not for that, then challenging Nomu to pick itself up and to fight her.

When it was out of sight, the elephant shrunk and in it's place, a fourteen year-old girl stood before them, running for the injured Eraser Head and standing protectively at his side.

Her eyes widened at the state he's in, already going through a list of what she can assume on the condition he's in.

_'Two broken arms, right-arm broken twice in two places, head trauma, possible concussion... Eye infections.'_

"W... What are you still doing here?" Aizawa grunted out, coughing out blood, warning the girl of internal injuries. "I told you all to get out!"

Sierra glared down at her teacher.

"First off, you're welcome. And secondly, if you actually thought we could've escaped when there's a warp Quirk User, you were dead wrong to hope we would. _-Within her wolf-pelt, she pulled out a smaller thread of web, wrapping them around his head and two arms to stop the bleeding... After feeling them out and forcing the bones back in place.- _Everyone's been scattered within the U.S.J."

Eraser Head growled, both in pain and anger to hear the unfortunate news.

"Damn it," he grinded out. "If only I didn't blink, he wouldn't have gotten through."

Tomoru Shigaraki, witnessing what just played out before him and seeing who just interrupted his favorite part... Started scratching the right-side of his neck.

"...A _child_," he muttered. His eyes narrowed, glaring clear signs of hateful daggers at the girl, who felt his glare coming down upon her and stood protectively over her teacher, morphing into her white-wolf form. "My fun has been halted, by a mere **_child_**...! How annoying... How _irritating_...!"

He scratched harder against his skin, leaving small scratch-marks against his skin, leaving small trail of blood to surface. Just as quick as he started to scratch himself... He suddenly stopped.

"...Now I remember," he said. "A few days ago, a brat sought me out and thought to try and scare me off by turning into a tiger... It was _you_."

If he had an Ice Quirk, his voice could easily bring forth a never-ending winter. Sierra snarled at him, her tail high and straight, ears forward and her white-fangs exposed. She's ready to fight him.

"You still carry the same scent I smelled, that day... The scent of a corpse of a thousand... Of **_death_**." She barked out, her claws digging into the cement below her. "And since you made it clear that you wanted All Might, that means you must've rehearsed your plot to kill him for quite some time. And since you made it clear that you've broken into the school and looked at his schedule, you decided to come here and wait to strike, never knowing if he would actually show up. But whether he would or not, you still would've strike whoever would show up."

Shigaraki let out a raspy groan.

"You think you're _so_ clever, Girl." He replied, scratching his already marked neck. "But I guess I can't deny that to being false. After all, you clearly seemed to have figured out our motive and, like the Bitch you are now, can't help but stick your nose into business that isn't yours."

Her eyes flashed out.

"When somebody is threatening to kill teachers of mine, along with my classmates and myself, then it is my business. But then, I guess a spoiled, impatient brat like yourself wouldn't understand, since you're just sitting on the sideline and only jumped into battle after letting the adults do all the working for you."

His eyes narrowed, still scratching his neck and taking a single step in her direction, when the warp Quirk User came to his side.

_**"Tomoru Shigaraki, I bring unfortunate news."**_

Tomoru turned to his companion, glaring daggers at his companion.

"You didn't kill Thirteen, Kurogiri-san?" He growled out, itching to let loose.

_**"She's unconscious, but was able to stop her Black Hole before it would try and consume her. However, her survival isn't the worse of our problems; a few students were able to avoid getting separated within the facility, and one was able to get outside."**_

The news was very troubling for the villains, but for Sierra, it was great news.

_'If they sent someone to immediately run for help, it must be Iida who got out; his scent is the only one that's gotten faint. I don't know how fast he can actually go, but he's certainly fast. And once he's in range, he could also radio for assistance from his brother's agency. Please, hurry, Iida!'_

Shigaraki's scratching grew, then started scratching the other-side of his neck, furiously.

"Kurogiri-san!" He grumbled out. "If you weren't our warp gate, I would erase away every atom from your body!"

His scratching was really irritating Sierra's ears, flattening her ears, but didn't let it get to her.

"It seems you didn't bother checking the information about the students All Might would be teaching." She said, the corner of her lips pulling up into a smile. "Otherwise, you would've made more of an effort to separate us all. Some of the zones you warped those students to, are actually terrains that are within their elements. Since you were too focused on All Might, you underestimated us. And because of that, you lost this battle."

His growling went higher, his breathing going more raspy... Then, the scratching stopped. He went all quiet.

His sudden calm expression surprised the fourteen year-old... And very troublesome.

"...It's over, Kurogiri-san." He whispered, slightly bowing his head. "We can't take on a bunch of Pro Heroes. It's best that we leave."

It may sound like something she wants to hear, Sierra knew that he was up to something.

_'The instant they leave and the Pros come here, they're only going to improve on their securities. This is the only opportunity they're even going to have to make their move, and now they decided to retreat...? No, he's up to something. They wouldn't give up that easily, not when All Might is within close reach.'_

"But _-She slightly jumped a bit, flexing herself into a stronger fighting stance when Shigaraki glared down at her.- _Before we leave, I say we should leave All Might a little gift... Something that'll rot him, from the inside out."

...She didn't have enough time to react. Her brain didn't process enough to figure out what happened: One moment she stood over Eraser Head, ready to fight, in her wolf-form... And the next, she's being slammed into the water fountain, as her human-self... Trapped in the hand of Nomu.

...Blood and death clouded her scent, as some of the blood trickled down her throat and out her mouth... Her eyes staring into one that held... **_Nothing_**.

Five fingers, all the size as elephant teeth, coiled over her chest and around her back... Digging through her costume and threatening to crush her bones into dust.

Fear made her voice go silence, shock forcing her to keep staring into the eyes of nothing and unable to hear the voice of somebody screaming her name... And pure rage fueled her to fight back, her instinct roaring in her head to attack.

Quickly, she grabbed for her kunai knife and, with all her strength, stabbed the sharp blade straight into the gap between it's thumb and index-finger.

Nomu, still smiling, stared down at the blade that just slightly pierced it's flesh, like a bee trying to sting a bear through it's fur, before staring back at the girl it held in it's grasp.

Behind it, Shigaraki simply chuckled evilly, enjoying the pure terror in Aizawa's eyes from watching one of his students getting punched, and is still fighting.

"Foolish girl. Nomu cannot be so easily defeated." The villain stated, enjoying the sight of the teenager struggling to push her weapon further into the thing's hand. "I will admit, it's quite interesting to see somebody putting as much effort as they could to keep fighting. However, Nomu here was created to rival the Symbol of Peace, himself... An Anti-All Might, you might say, with it's main objective: To kill the Number One Pro Hero!"

Everyone within ear-shot trembled at the information they just learned about the large-blue creature, finally learning how they planned to kill All Might, himself.

"So, if you actually think a simple farm tool will increase your chances of survival, then you're out of lu-..."

_**"Wait, what's happening?"**_ Kurogiri cut him off, seeing something really wrong at the scene before them. Wanting to yell at his companion for interrupting him but seeing actual concern in the warp user's eyes, Shigaraki looked over... His eyes, widening a bit when he saw Nomu... Struggling?

...This wasn't right... What's going on before them... It isn't right, _at _**_all_**_._

Aizawa, unable to move, was also stunned when he saw that thing's hand being pushed back... And Sierra, pushing her kunai into the hand, ignoring the back of her fabric being torn off in Nomu's tight grasp.

It simply gazed down at the girl... Then, it let out a pierce shrieking call.

In that instant, Sierra pulled her kunai away from the creature and, reaching into her wolf-pelt pulled out two pellets and tossed them into the water, launching herself onto her opponent and flinging herself into the air.

When Nomu landed into the water... Thick, black-smoke surfaced out of nowhere, concealing the area before them.

Very faint movement could be seen, most of which being from Nomu, while the villains, Eraser Head and some of the students mostly hear its roars and screams. With each punch or jab it made, the ground beneath them shook and rumbled.

Aizawa's heart could've went still, as he could only lay there and watch one of his students fighting for her life and taking that thing out, that they all learned to be created to kill All Might.

Hearing the sound of water moving, he slightly turned his head and saw his three other students: Asui, Mineta and Midoriya... Izuku being the voice to call out to her, trembling with fear and anticipation, as his wide-eyes can only stay locked on to the thick smoke.

Aizawa knows he's looking for his god-sister... And for both of their sake, they hope to see her get out of there, _alive_.

A gush of smoke shot straight up... Coming out of the smoke, the fourteen year-old girl... Covered in blood.

Yet, she's still conscious and, twisting herself in midair, landed on her feet. She skidded a foot or two from where she landed, digging her left gloved-hand into the ground to slow down, while her right-hand held a blood-drenched kunai.

...The back of her suit torn open, revealing her scarred, burnt… _**B****lood****-covered **_back to the two villains, injured Pro Hero and her three classmates.

She can hear their gasps, but didn't have any feeling to cover her exposed back. Not when there's Nomu to take care of.

Speaking of it, when the smoke finally cleared, all saw the beast standing tall and hunched over... Covered in several small puncture wounds.

Most of the marks are located at both side of the neck, underneath where its Adam's apple would be located, on top of both sides of the collar bones, both sides at the back of the head, the gap between the index finger and thumb, the midsection of its back, behind the back of both knees, at the soles of its feet, the gap between the big toe and the second toe and where the Achilles heels are located.

In its right-hand, the torn piece of Sierra's hero suit.

The area of the injuries were very interesting, and puzzling to why she would focus her attacks to only those areas, when they barely left any imprints and clearly costed her to retrieve some major injuries of her own: Head trauma, a sprained wrist... And multiple imprints to her back.

She spit out a mouthful of blood... Then, a smirk appeared.

"It may be strong, but it's still a mutational Quirk User." She said, slowly getting back to her feet. "And if there's one thing nobody ever found out, unless they actually paid close attention, is that all mutational Quirk Users share the same weaknesses... Pressure points, the neck area, the back of the knees and, most of all, the Achilles heels."

Aizawa was stunned by the information.

_'Is that true?' _He wondered, staring up at Nomu. Which, oddly enough, was staring down at it's injuries... Before it fell to one of its knees... Growling in distress.

* * *

Shigaraki and Kurogiri couldn't believe what they're seeing.

"Impossible!" Shigaraki yelled, scratching at the right-side of his neck. "Nomu shouldn't be effected by anything. Not even All Might, himself, should be able to lay a single injury on it _-He turned his glare onto the girl, who wrapped her left-arm over her stomach but still ready to keep fighting.- _How could that brat be able to bring it down to it's knees?"

_**"If what she claims to be true is, in fact, the truth, then that should mean Master-sama probably doesn't know about the weakness to mutational Quirk Users. Or, perhaps, already knew about it and thought nobody to ever figure out the weaknesses."**_ Kurogiri suggested, narrowing his eyes when he felt something strange with the girl's back. _**"Although, there's something about the injuries on her back that seem... **_Familiar_**."**_

The twenty year-old gave him a confused, but an intrigued look.

"'Familiar'?" He repeated, staring harder at the fourteen year-old's back. Looking past the blood that left steaks of red through the straps of her bra, which covers over wrappings that acts like a second security for her small-chest, and soaking into the remaining parts of her shinobi shozoku, he started to get what his companion was seeing.

Many of the cuts, while they crossed all over her back, would mostly be sighted between the middle of her back and on top of the shoulder-blades. The burns, themselves, while very deep and cracked, had darker coloring circling over her ribs and down to her hip. However, while at the top, the cracks would curve with her shoulders and close off where her neck started, the upper-part of her neck seemed to have light-scarring.

…Scarring, that looks to be done by nails.

...He eyes suddenly grew, astonished when he noticed a few finger-like marks circling over the midsection of her back… And, over the scarring at the back of her neck.

A satisfying smile grew on Shigaraki's face, a memory flashing before his eyes when he recalls that specific mark. He let out a low chuckling sound, drawing everyone but Sierra's attention to him, as good laughter grew.

"I should have known," he said. "How did I not realize it, sooner? After all these years, I should've known there was something familiar about you!"

His words confuses Eraser Head and his students.

_'Familiar? Realized what? What's he talking about?' _Aizawa looked from the laughing villain to the fourteen year-old, shuddering when he looked back at her damaged back. _'Did he saw something on her, that made him remember something?'_

While staring at the girl, something caught his eye... and it wasn't from her back. Instead, there is something underneath her left-arm. It's somewhat hidden, slightly covered by the torn fabric of her suit... But he saw it.

A marking underneath her left-arm, five inches above her armpit... It looked like some sort of symbol.

Before he could look at it to see what shape it's in, Sierra sent her enemy a siding glance.

"What are you going on about?" She growled out, slightly turning to be able to stare at him better, even though his gaze made her very uncomfortable than they originally did... More so, as if she seen those eyes before.

...Shigaraki's next choice four words caught everyone by surprise, even his companion. And most of all, Sierra Arashi, herself.

"It's been such a long time, since we last saw you... _**Mutt**_."

* * *

...Her body instantly, on its own, froze up. Her insides locked in. Her greenish-gray eyes, so wide and large, they almost seem ready to pop out. The air went still in her lungs and, if she were to suddenly go deaf, the last sound she would hear before nothing can be heard would be a single, loud heartbeat.

The kunai in her hand slipped out of her grip, no longer able to hold on to the tool and making no attempt to grab it when it hit the ground.

She moved her left-leg behind her, feeling she would lose strength to stand if she didn't do so.

"What…? Did you just say?"

Underneath the gloved-hand that covers his face, Shigaraki was smiling from the sudden terror from the fourteen year-old, something he had missed for so long.

"I used my favorite Pet Name I would call you by," he replied. "It was what you were always called by, whenever a friend of ours would bring you over to 'play'. What was his name, again…? Oh, I remember, now… _**Arsenius**_."

Within the waters, Izuku's eyes also went big when the enemy just said that name. The very name that brought nothing but pain to his god-sister... And death to his Aunt Cici. And when Sierra fell to her knees, hands clenching into tight fists that the claws of her gloves dug through and are piercing her palm, he knew she's starting to get lost from the memories.

"Sis!" He yelled, pushing on the ledge to get back to dry land and go to her side... Only for Nomu to appear, with great speed, and stand before him, Asui and Mineta, grabbing Midoriya by the collar of his suit. Smiling its feral-smile down at its new victim.

"Perfect timing, Nomu." Shigaraki praised, making the first few steps towards the girl.

Injured and certainly not in any shape to fight, Aizawa fought to get off the ground and stop him from reaching his student, only for his arms to crumble and scream in pain.

Shigaraki sent him a siding glance.

"Still trying to save others, when you're in no shape to fight... That actually makes you much cooler." The twenty year-old replied, snickering at the struggling hero beneath his feet. "But you have nothing to worry about, Eraser Head. At least, not yet. After all, I would like to catch up for lost time with my favorite little punching bag and would prefer no interference, while I have some fun with the girl."

Mineta and Asui knew that if they try to attack, they would be as good as dead: Either by Nomu beating them to a pulp, the shady person using his Quirk that terrifies them to know what it can actually do when Aizawa canceled his Quirk, or by Kurogiri sending them to another area full of other villains they don't know if they can handle or not.

Izuku, while still trapped in the grip of the large-creature, glared at the villain walking towards his sister.

"Stay away from her!" He yelled, which earned him a good slam against the floor on his back, forming a crater underneath him.

Sierra shivered from Nomu's rough treatment towards her brother and wanted to go after that thing, but couldn't move when Shigaraki stood before her... Underneath his bloody-red eyes.

Underneath the glove, he showed off all his teeth to the girl... She knew what that smile meant, as memories from long ago, that locked away deep within her mind, sparked up without any warning.

* * *

_A painful punch to the chest forced her to slam into the wall, then an arm going over her throat and pinning her off the ground, choking her. She gasped for breath, panicking and struggling to push the large-arm off of her._

_The ten year-old preteen simply smiled at the smaller-child, enjoying the sight of tears streaming down the four year-old's face._

_**"Impure bloods don't have any part or purpose to be in this world. Well, except to be mistakes. But on the bright side, they make great testing experiments; especially, when they cry and scream for help, when none will never come for them."**_

_The toddler could only cry, pushing with all her might to get the arm off her neck... She ended up screaming, when five fingers touched her on the right-side of her ribcage, her favorite horse-shirt of **Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron** turning into dust and her flesh crumbling along with it._

* * *

_He yanked her by the hair, his hands digging into her skull... He dragged her to her feet, screaming in her face, shaking her. _

_His words, muffled from two of his fingers squeezing at the Tragus of her ears. But his lips were read and her hearing can still make out some of the words through his fingers. _

**_"Get it through your head, Filthy Bitch of a Whore! She's going to die! She'll be gone, leaving you with no one but me, and I'll easily sell you off to be somebody else's problem! So, get use to it, because it's all you're ever going to know!"_**

_The adult threw her into the closet, and slammed the door shut... _

_…She stayed in there, until the second night came. _

* * *

Tears started to form in her eyes, as she curled her clenched hand over her stomach. The pain from long ago still felt fresh and raw in her mind, as she stared up at the villain... One of her abusers.

He clapped his hands together.

"You remembered my joy for seeing you cry!" He cheered, like a kid who just watched one of the greatest performance on Earth. "Oh, how I've missed you and all the times we've spent together. My most favorite thing we would do, is when we would play... In the _Dark Room_."

She immediately bowed her head and covered her ears with her fists, her chest feeling heavy and already breathing very fast. She's now Hyperventilating.

* * *

_They bound her to a table. Small splinters dug into her chest. The chains clamped tight over the skins of her wrists and ankles. _

_Only her torn shorts, she's left wearing. _

_…Something sharp scraped over the small bumps of her ribs on her back... The tip leaving behind red-tears. _

_She cries. The gag keeps her screams quiet. _

_… __**They** __enjoyed her suffering. _

**_"I'm telling ya, the Whore let's me take her bastard daughter to wherever the fuck I wanna go and doesn't think twice to notice anything we do to her!"_**

_A fist came down on her left-shoulder... A snap and pop echoed out... Her muffled screams made them laugh._

"Are you certain that the poison won't kill her? You're known to going overboard with your concoctions. The Master has great interest for her, and if she dies-..."

**_"Calm down, Kuro _**(Black)_**, I have no intention on killing off the Filthy Bitch. I tested it on a bunch of rabbits... She enjoyed watching them squirm so much, she killed them!"**_

_Her eyes clenched tight._

_She can still hear their screams, as the needle jabbed into their backs... Their eyes, tearing up with blood, withering in pain._

_…Some, going mad from the pain..._ _**Killing** __each other... Ending their own sufferings in such brutality. _

_She couldn't stand seeing them suffer... _

_…Their blood left a __putrid taste in her mouth. _

**_"If you kill her, I'll make sure you suffer a fate much worse than death and put you through much more than what we did to her, Arson. I enjoy listening to her screams; helps me go to sleep at night."_**

_The sharp metal pulled away._

_…A needle went in its place... _

_…Pain... _

**_…Fire..._**

…Help...

* * *

_…The pitch-black darkness... The arctic cold, no warmth had ever reached... _

_The **SCREAMS! **The __never-ending cries of desperation, pleading for somebody to come help... To _**save **_her!_

_…Nobody from the outside hears her voice... No one came to find her bound, chained and muzzled... None found her inside the room where the dark hid the cruelty the soon-to-be five year-old was put through._

_…She was left here to die..._

_…All because she knew... All because... A **HERO...**!_

**_Doesn't care._**

_…A **HERO...**_

_... _

_... _

_... _

_**BROUGHT HER HERE!**_

_..._

**_TO_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Die..._

* * *

Izuku's eyes widened at the phrase, and was immediately screaming for his words to be heard, tears running down his own eyes.

"No! Stop it! Leave her alone! Listen to me, Sis! You're not in the Dark Room! You're not in there! Don't listen to him!"

He clawed at the hand that tightened its hold on him, desperate to get freed and when that didn't work... He powered up his right-hand, activating One for All and delivered a powerful punch, crying out "SMASH!"

The attack did nothing: It didn't break his arm... But it did practically nothing to Nomu.

His yell caught everyone's attention, especially Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

"'_Smash_'? Are you a follower of All Might?" The twenty year-old asked, turning away from the girl that kneels beneath him and watches as the fifteen year-old gets slammed deeper into the crater he's in. "It doesn't matter, either way. And now that I found my little 'playmate', we'll be taking her back and see what new kind of _fun_ we'll be having with her."

A thin scarf shot straight up, coiling itself around Shigaraki's chest... The pulling isn't strong enough to bring him down, but able to make him take a step away from the poor girl.

"Hugh…! Now, you're annoying me, again." The twenty year-old said, turning to see it was Eraser Head who tossed one of his scarfs forward, on one knee.

Both of his arms, wrapped in thick spider web, shook from the pain coursing through his nerves and begging for him to let them drop... He refuses to stop. Shōta isn't going to stand by, bleeding and broken as he is right now, while some villain is planning to take one of his students, a traumatized, abused _child_, to subjugate her in their care as one of them just confessed to doing.

If there's one thing that makes Shōta Aizawa furious, is when some villain purposely endangers the life of an innocent child... And for him, he wanted justice for the wrong doing that's been done to one of his charges.

"…You _*Grunt* _WON'T take her…!" He snarled out, wincing as his body fought to stay up and not collapse down to the ground.

Shigaraki grabbed at the scarf that curled itself around him... It crumbled into dust in his hold.

"Sorry, but you don't have any say to the matter." He told the injured hero, glaring at the one who damaged his capture weapon and having it come back to him. "We can assure you, she'll be _well_ looked after. And once she learns her place, she'll be a whole new-"

_**"Shigaraki!"**_ Kurogiri's voice called out, forming a warp gate beneath his companion and quickly pulling him in... Just barely able to save him, before a blast of purplish-red fire shot straight out. It went straight for Nomu, smacking it square against it's shoulder and shot straight past Tsuyu and Mineta, landing in the center of the water.

When he was fully beside Kurogiri, Shigaraki saw a massive white-blur carrying Aizawa and grabbing for Midoriya and his two classmates... He was stunned to see what it was, when it rose in the air.

The animal was about the same size and built as a Friesian horse, only it was bending its limbs to appear a bit smaller, with curved-up smooth stalagmite-ice like whitish-grey horns over the ears, with the ears being twice as big than horse ears. Its four clawed paws could match being Harpy Eagle's talons and feet, which can match to being the size as grizzly bear's claws, with a fifth clawed toe behind the four claws. The wings on its back were about twenty feet long, fifty feet from wingtip to wingtip, appearing bat-like. From its neck straight down its back and the end of its tail, a single row of small snow-colored feather/fur-like scales ran down the center. Its underbelly, from the underneath its jawline to the tail, a white-smoke color scale-plate.

…Its slit eyes, a clear greenish-grey color... Along with its back, charred and blood surfacing from underneath the pure-white scales and from its head, told the two villains that it was the once in shock fourteen year-old that tried to attack Shigaraki… That, without warning, _breathed _**_fire!_**

Kurogiri glared at the creature that tried to fry his young charge and started opening a warp gate to trap her in the Fire or Rain Storm Zone, only for Shigaraki to stop him.

"Let's enjoy the show, Kurogiri... And see the results on what our _creation_ can do."

* * *

The moment she pulled Mineta and Tsuyu out from the water with her tail, with Aizawa held in both of her claws and part of Izuku's costume in her beak-like snout, Sierra pushed her wings to carry the five of them into the air. Because of the combine weight she's carrying, one being a full grown adult and one teenager being heavier than the rest of her two passengers, she started faltering. The first-half from never flying in a form of a dragon, let alone an animal with four legs, a tail, _and_ wings sprouted from her back. And the second-half from carrying multiple people at once, with the adult being the first time to do.

Speaking of whom, with both clawed paws holding him from both his sides, with her right-paw wrapped around his chest because of her left-wrist being sprained, Aizawa winced at his arms dangling in midair. Droplets of blood dripped off his face, some of the droplets coming from his student, struggling to get higher in the air and trying to reach the top of the staircase to regroup with some of their classmates, who were keeping an injured Thirteen alive.

Mineta, processing what just happened, was babbling nervously on how and why Sierra never told them, let alone showed them, that she can turn into a dragon _and_ breath fire. Asui simply stayed quiet, focusing on keeping a firm grip on the dragon's lower-spine... And contemplating about letting Mineta fall, if he didn't stop trying to fondle her.

Izuku, able to not squirm or panic from being held within Sierra's fangs and dangling in the air, was trying to figure out what he just learned.

_'All this time, where she was being taken to and how she got those injuries... HE took her to VILLAINS! GODDAMN MURDERERS! Aunt Cici was DYING from LEUKEMIA, CANCER that **HE** caused to happen from his QUIRK, and he's been TAKING **MY **GOD-SISTER to get **KILLED** by _VILLiANS!'

He glared at the two below them, feeling such hatred he hadn't felt in such a long time, wanting to use One for All and seek justice for all the suffering his god-sibling went through when he wasn't there for her.

…Then, the ripples from the water drew his attention and, shooting right out from the water, Nomu sprung out... The right-side of its body, charred and black... Soaring _**above **_them!

"Sis! Above us!" Izuku yelled, clenching his right-hand into a fist, intending to use One for All again, hoping the second time it'll work if he aimed for its brain.

…Sierra, however, had other plans.

"Tsu!" She growled through her fangs, keeping her mouth shut so to not drop her god-brother. "Get them to the others! Now!"

The frog-girl, who held Mineta against her the entire time since being pulled out from the water, nodded her head and leap the both of them towards the top of the staircase by using the dragon's tail as a springboard, with Mineta wrapped in her left-arm and screaming bloody murder.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

When she pulled the bottom-half of her body back from Tsu's strength to push off of her, with all her might, flung forward and tossed Aizawa towards them, knowing Tsuyu will catch him with her tongue.

He called out to her, reaching a hand out to the dragon, as a long tongue coiled over his waist and pulled him down with his two students.

At the same time she tossed her teacher, Sierra opened her mouth let go of her god-brother to fly to the same direction, twisting her body to face the creature.

Izuku, however, wasn't going to leave her behind with that thing coming down on them. While being forced to turn in midair, Izuku reached out with his injured-hand, covered in a makeshift hand-glove, and snagged the end of the dragon's tail.

He pulled the both of them down, forcing the white-dragon to drop down and Nomu to miss its target.

While Sierra fought to stay in the air, Izuku climbed up her back, earning a glare from the dragon.

"Izu, you're in no condition to fight!" She snarled, flashing him her new rows of sharp teeth, looking strong enough to eat through concrete. "You worsened your hand by grabbing for me and right now, Aizawa needs medical treatment! You're the only one who can check the full extent of his injuries right now!"

"I'm not leaving you alone to fight that thing!" He argued, grabbing a fist of her feather/fur-like scales and hugging his body against her thin horse-sized body. "They want to kill All Might. But most of all, they want to take _**you**_ away and continue to hurt you! I'm not going to let you be taken from me, not again!"

The white-dragon simply stared back at him, her eyes showing how scared, practically _horror-struck_ she really is to remember the horrible truth.

"…They don't plan to just torment me, Izu… They've been using me, as some testing experiment. _-Izuku's green-eyes widened from the information she gave to him.- _I don't know for what, but I remembered what they did to me, they and… _Arsenius_ would do to me, whenever they take me... _There_."

Below them, Nomu landed at the lower-bottom half of the staircase and flung itself back in the air, screeching at them.

In response, Sierra let out a roar of her own.

"Nothing! Nothing!" She screamed, feeling the heat rising from her throat and releasing another breath of purplish-red fire towards the monster.

However, unlike the first time, Nomu went through the fire and came down at the white-dragon and her companion, aiming its fist to slam into the left-side of the dragon's face.

While Sierra twisted herself to her right in her attempt to dodge, Izuku, already charging up his attack, and delivering another One for All punch and slamming his fist against Nomu's brain.

…Again, it did nothing to the thing, but his arm remained unbroken.

Sierra, seeing that it did nothing to Nomu, charged up another fire attack and, digging her claws as deep as they could go through its flesh, sent a third fire blast straight into its face.

"NOTHING!" She screeched, folding her wings in front of her and Izuku when it tried to swipe at her with its hand, resulting her left-wing to get badly scratched and sprained, but she pushed the pain aside to shoot two more blasts of fire into its face. "NO LIFE! EYES FROM WHAT WAS ONCE LIVING, SEES NOT! HEARS NOT EVEN SILENCE, BUT EMPTY WORDS ENFORCED IN MIND! SLIT TONGUE, BROKEN VOICE! NONE TO HEAR UNSPOKEN WORDS!"

Izuku realized she's speaking out what her instinct's telling her to say; whenever something sets her off, intentionally or without warning, she speaks with words that isn't her own. The way she's describing Nomu, it made him nauseous.

She slammed her head against its neck, forcing Nomu to lift its beak-like snout above to expose its throat and clamped her jaws tight over it, releasing three more blasts of fire into its almost healed up wounds... Blood entered her mouth, and it angered her.

"BLOOD OF CORPSE!" She screamed, releasing its neck from her jaws and wrapping her tail around its left-foot, forcing both her wings to fold up and dive all three of them to the ground.

...Only to pull the top-half of her body up and, when gravity pulled the monster down, flung her tail forward and tossed its to the ground, unfolding both her wings for the wind to catch them from crashing.

Once on the ground, with her wings opened wide, with her left-wing bleeding and held a bit awkward from the damage it sustained, she let out a powerful screech.

"DEATH! DEATH! CORPSE THAT ONCE WAS A LIFE! NOTHING! LIFE STOLEN FROM NOTHING!"

Nomu crawled out from its spot, its body healing from all the damage it took.

Izuku and Sierra figured it had regeneration/healing properties, but how quickly the healing process was going, was very startling to be witnessing. Most Healing Quirk take a certain amount of time when dealing with certain injuries. The more serious the injuries are, the longer the healing process takes. Injuries involving with serious burns, take a long time to heal, either by the normal timespan or even using Healing Quirk.

For the burns to heal in just a matter of seconds, as if they were paper cuts, it's very troubling to the two teenagers.

_'First, it _ _immediately recovered from the Pressure Points. Then, Izuku using OFA didn't do anything. And now, can rapidly heal injuries that should be life-threatening... They really did come up with the perfect killing machine to be called an Anti-All Might.'_

Her claws dug into the ground, tail slamming into the ground, as she snarled viciously at the thing. She felt the heat rising up from her chest, telling her another fire is ready to come out. She pulled her head back, opened her mouth to reveal the purplish-red fire ready to come out, and...

…Smoke came rushing out, with mixture of small sparks.

She ended up choking from the smoke in her lungs.

"Sis, what's wrong? What's happening?" Izuku asked, earning more gasps and coughing out more smoke and sparks from her lungs as his answer, making his concern much more worrisome.

…Then, she suddenly felt cold… Like, plunged-into-frozen-water-in-mid-winter cold!

Izuku instantly felt her body grow cold and, to his horror, part of her body collapsed to the ground.

"Sis!"

She started to panic, struggling to get her left-forearm and right-leg to straighten back up, only to find them unresponsive and, to scare her even more, unable to feel anything from them. Even her tail, that easily pounded into the ground just seconds ago, was getting heavier and going limp.

"Looks like you overdid yourself."

To their right, a warp gate appeared... With Shigaraki going through it... His hand extended towards her.

"Now that you used up all your fire and weakened yourself from overexertion, you're easy picking for the grab, now!"

With whatever strength she had in her remaining limbs, Sierra flung herself to her left, folding her left-wing against her side and flapping her right-wing to add more momentum to distance themselves. However, because her left-forearms had gotten limp and sprained, she forced herself to land against her chest to help prevent herself from losing her balance and accidentally crushing Izuku.

…Nomu charged, extending its right-hand to grab her by the neck. Izuku, seeing it coming, launched himself off his sister and activated his Quirk a third time to try and cancel his attack.

…A smaller warp gate came out before him... A pale hand reaching through… Inching its way to touch Midoriya's face.

...

...

...

…Then...

_**BANG!**_

The doors to the entrance came barreling out, ripped right off from their hinges, gaining everyone's attention. The doors left a thick trail of smoke in their place… Footsteps could be heard entering the U.S.J, echoing in mighty strides… Then, a tall, large figure took form, through the smoke.

"When Eraser Head and Thirteen didn't answer any of my calls, I knew something was very wrong."

Sierra's eyes widened when she heard the voice, hearing Izuku's breath being caught in his lungs from her back.

"I came here as swiftly as I could, where I eventually ran into Young Iida. He informed me of the villainy at work."

There was so much anger in his voice... It was very surprising for both of the teens. Never had they ever heard any rage or disgust from All Might, himself.

And once he crossed through the veil of smoke, they were even more stunned when they saw him... **_Without_** his usual trademark smile.

...He isn't angry... He was bloody furious!

"Have no fear, my students... _-With the biggest scowl ever seen on his face, he ripped off the tie that was around his neck, tearing it to small-fabrics.- _Because... I. Am. _Here_!"

Shigaraki, seeing the very man that they've been waiting for to show up, pulled his hand out of the warp gate.

"...After all this waiting... The man of the hour, Mr. Self-Proclaimed Symbol of Peace, himself... Has finally arrived!"

He started snickering, feeling so much joy that he was getting the chance to see All Might, in person... And watch him DIE!

Sierra, gasping for breath as smoke still escaped through her mouth (which, for some reason, started to feel cold), could only stare at him... And smelled the clear scent of blood on him.

_'While I'm glad he finally decides to show up, he picked the wrong time to finally become a responsible teacher and adult, when he just used up most of his three hours today from lesser crime events! Did he even bring reinforcements?!'_

The adult glared down at what he sees before him: Thirteen, half of her suit deteriorated... Along with clear lacerations all over the back of her body. Two of his female students trying to do what they can to help her, despite having little knowledge on medical training. Some of his students standing guard, in case more villains are to show up and attack, to protect one of their teachers.

…Mineta and Asui, trying to stop the bleeding of their Homeroom Teacher, Eraser Head, encouraging him to stay conscious.

…But most of all, a giant blue-skin monster looming over his successor, the new owner of One for All… Whom, in just almost a year, come to view as his own son… _Izuku Midoriya_. And, a complete take back, riding a white-dragon that eyed the thing that nearly snatched her by the neck.

…Recognizing the scarf resting on her shoulders and the thin steel-vembraces around her limbs, he recognized the dragon being Sierra Arashi. Though, even without those equipment, he figured it would be her; wherever either she or Izuku are at, the other is always there to be at their side.

"I'm so sorry, everyone." He whispered, tapping into his powers and, with a burst of speed, swooped in and snagged his two students into his arms, pulling them away from the large villain and sat them down at the bottom of the steps.

Neither of the two were able to process what just happened, even when they realized to no longer be in front of Nomu.

"Young Midoriya, Young Arashi, get back to the entrance and get Aizawa help!" He ordered, standing tall and proud. "His injuries are very severe, and may not have much time!"

Sierra growled up at the Number One Hero.

"You don't stand a chance against that thing," she replied, shakily pushing her right-leg to straighten to try and stand up. "They made it very clear, that they created that thing to specifically kill you. It has an unexplainable healing ability, which could even get past the effects of Pressure Points and heal third degree burns in seconds."

"And from how my own attack didn't even faze it, it must have Shock Absorption." Izuku added in, also unwilling to leave his mentor behind. "Meaning, it has more than one Quirk-like ability. Eraser Head's own Quirk couldn't cancel out its strength-"

"Young Midoriya! Young Arashi!" All Might interrupted, flashing the two his trademark smile, holding two fingers across his forehead. "I got this."

The two teenagers knew that his claim is a major flaw; he hadn't fought Nomu like they had and to say that he can handle it, whether he knew how it fights or not, will probably lead to him being defeated.

Nevertheless, he's their teacher. In terms, their _guardian_. So, whatever he tells them to do, they must listen.

However, Izuku knew that his mentor need to know what else the enemies had in mind to do.

"They don't plan to just kill you, All Might... They want to take Sis with them. _-All Might was taken back by the news, as his stomach grew heavy while his successor explains.- _One of their colleagues had abused her when she was three, and was the caused to her mother ending up dying from terminal Leukemia. They saw the injuries on her back, and remembered beating her whenever that bastard brought her to them. _-He pointed an accusing finger at Shigaraki, glaring at the light-blue haired man, who simply stared at them behind the glove that covered his face.- _He admitted to hurting her, and wants to take her back with them!"

All Might felt repulsed when hearing one of his students had a past encounter with the enemies before him… Then, it grew to a rage when he glanced over at the white-dragon and saw the disturbing marks on her back, which Izuku sat over to shield with his own body. Along with the blood seeping from beneath the scales, and the blood gliding down her head.

She may look brave and showing no sign of fear... But her slit-eyes, they clearly show how absolutely **_traumatized _**she is with facing two of her abusers from the past. And even if she's scared, like Izuku, she couldn't let her fear get in the way when the lives of her classmates and teacher are in jeopardy.

…She, too, like Izuku, had her body respond on its own accord to jump into the line of fire… She, too, has proven the qualities at becoming a great hero. Though, in his perspective, she seems to be more at becoming an Underground Hero.

And that's something many agency are in desperate need of.

"You both have nothing to fear," he told them. "I intend to win this battle. And Young Arashi _-She lifted her head a bit from the call of her name.- _I have no intention on letting them taking you away. All you need to do, is put your trust in me."

His words were more than just words... They are a **vow**, a solemn promise that he's going to keep to the very end. And in her book, it's just as strong as her and Izuku's Special Promise.

"Right now, I need you two to go back to your classmate and help Aizawa. Young Arashi, do you think you can get him to Recovery Girl, at U.A.?"

Remembering the heavy scent of blood coming from her Homeroom Teacher, she knew that time is of the essence for the Underground Pro Hero.

She nodded her head.

Izuku, however, immediately pointed out a problem.

"You can't fly, Sis. You're wing is sprained, and your body is growing more colder."

As if to prove it, her breathe started puffing out mist of breath and her left-wing was still being held awkward against her side than her right-wing being snugged. And to top it all off, the cold was closing in around her heart and has started to lose any control to properly stand up right.

She immediately took action.

"Izu." She growled, forcing her left-wing to open, wincing at the tightening feeling and the pain for opening her appendage. "At the ridge of my neck, there's a pressure point. I need you to press on it."

Thanks to some lessons about pressure point by his god-sister, Izuku knew why she wanted him to press into that specific mark.

"It'll only be temporary, and when it stops-"

"I know. But we're on borrowed time, right now. We need to see how serious Aizawa-sensei's injuries are. Just, do it."

Without any hesitation, Izuku pressed into the spot and held it there for a couple of seconds.

…Immediate warmth spread throughout her body and the moment she could feel heat, Sierra spread both her wings open and launched the both of them into the air.

Shigaraki glared at the dragon heading for the entrance, but Kurogiri rested a hand on his shoulder.

_**"Our main objective, is the death of All Might." **_He reminded, his yellow-eyes glaring into blood-red eyes. _**"Once he meets his **_**_demise, we'll make our next move onto the school... And bring her back to Master-sama."_**

She heard every word the Warp Gate Villain just said and wanted to send a powerful blast of fire into his face… However, she has other priorities that require her attention. After three powerful gust of winds lifting the two of them in the air and bounding up the staircase, Izuku and Sierra made it to the top.

Shōji, Sero and Satō greeted them.

"Midoriya-kun!"

"Arashi-chan!"

They were stunned at the sight of blood trickling down her face, but were mortified when Izuku got off her back and saw the terrifying burns on her back.

She ignored their stares and immediately limped her way to Mineta and Asui, holding her left-wrist against her chest.

Mineta looked up at the dragon, tears streaming down and rambling how they're finally saved because All Might finally arrived.

"How is he, Tsu?"

The older-girl gave her a slightly worried work.

"Not so well, Kero. _-She pushed aside Aizawa's hair, revealing a bump that had the both of them worried.- _He has a concussion, and a serious one at that. The bleeding won't stop from his arms and head, and he's been coughing up some blood."

Sierra knew his condition is getting worse.

_'Internal bleeding, and H__emothorax. It's worse than I thought. He needs immediate medical treatment.' _Without having a moment to think, she folded her wings together and laid down on the ground. "Get him on my back. Now!"

The two students saw the look of great concern in her eyes and the desperation on getting their teacher out of here, that they both quickly but carefully pulled their teacher off the ground and laid him on her back.

Izuku ran to her side.

"How serious?" He asked, helping the two with pulling Aizawa's leg up.

"Concussion, broken arms and Hemothorax; Tsu informed me he coughed up blood. _-One of his capture weapons slid over her shoulder, and she immediately pulled at it.- _Wrap two of his scarfs around my neck, and wrap their other ends around his chest; should he fall off, I'll be able to catch him and pull him back onto my back."

Izuku and Asui did as she instructed them, and their teacher is ready to go… Though, with his whole body sprawled out and covering her whole body, along with her legs shaking when taking the whole weight of the thirty-one year-old adult, it was very concerning.

"You've never carried an adult before, Sis, and were struggling to carrying the four of us at the same time." The fifteen year-old reminded, pulling her head a bit to stare into his eyes. "The moment you start running, it'll start aggravate his injuries. Make sure to not jostle him too much, when you get in the air. But most of all, be aware of your own injuries: The sprain in your left-wing will worsen with each flap you make and the bleeding from your head will worsen the higher you get, resulting the process of dizziness to kick in and leave you unable to fly straight or to suddenly lose control to your body. My biggest concern right now, is the sudden drop of your body heat. Whatever you do, avoid trying to use your fire. It may have some sort of connection to your body heat dropping and right now, the pressure point is what keeping you warmed up for a short while. All right?"

Sierra nodded her head, already knowing the danger she'll be putting herself and Aizawa in once she takes off and the risk of worsening their injuries.

"I'll do what I can, whatever means necessary, to reach the school and get Aizawa-sensei to see Recovery Girl."

Her words informed the fifteen year-old that, if she must, will break her promise and put her own life in serious danger. He didn't say anything; nothing he would say will make her change her mind and, honestly, he knew they both have a problem at keeping promises that won't endanger their lives.

"Be careful, Sis, and... _-He looked straight into her eyes... His eyes shining with green-fire, giving him a sort of predatory look.-_ DON'T. YOU. _DIE_."

The dragon nodded her head to his order, laid her forehead against his own, ignoring the blood she would end up getting into his hair and marking his face, before pulling away.

"Watch your backs," she told her classmates. "And Izu... Do what you must, that is right."

He got what she's telling him to do: **_"If something goes wrong, intervene and help All Might."_**

Without any more words, she kicked off into a full sprint towards the entrance.

Eraser Head, who was quiet, let out a gasp of pain when the dragon took off running.

"Sorry, Eraser Head!" She roared, pushing her hind-legs to launch herself in the middle of the air and opening her wings to start flying... Her left-wing stalled and almost made her crash to the ground if she didn't caught herself.

"Arashi... Leave me." Aizawa grumbled out, knowing she won't be able to fly if he's adding too much weight.

The dragon growled at her injured cargo.

"If you ever tell me to leave you behind, again, I swear to God Almighty, himself, I'll convince Mr. Principal to stick you to All Might's cape with Super Glue, have Present Mic to do Homeroom Teaching with you every morning, while _singing_, and tear your sleeping bag into shreds." She threatened, reaching outside and, once again, pushed herself in the air and flapping her wings. This time, she pushed past the pain in her left-wing, forcing it to move with her right-wing. "As a member of my pack, as one of my teacher, you're my _Alpha _and I refuse to let you die!"

She felt the heat rising from her throat, warning her that another fire was going to come out. She didn't know why she would be conjuring up a fire blast, when she wasn't thinking about making one… Until, a sudden thought came to her mind.

"Hang on!"

He didn't get much time to prepare himself when the white-dragon threw her head back and... Bending her head down, released a blast of fire onto the cement, pushing them higher into the air.

Three forceful flapping in the air, and the two are now airborne, flying over the trees.

All four of her legs pulled up straight, her forearms resting against her sides and her hind-legs hugging both side of her tail, straightening her body to prevent added weight from either side to make her wings topple on one side over the other.

Smoke left through her snout, some getting into Aizawa's face that he had to lean against her side to avoid inhaling the smoke. When his eyes weren't clouded by the smoke... He saw something that caught him a bit off guard.

It was the mark that he saw earlier on Sierra's arm, what he thought to be some form of a symbol… Somehow, he can still see the mark on the scale.

It appears to be a birthmark.

"You okay back there?" She called out, focusing on what's in front of them and memorizing the area they went through and going straight over the road to get to U.A. quicker.

He stared at the marking on the scale, long and hard to figure out what shape its in.

_'…The area of the mark…' _"I'm fine." He grunted out, keeping his hands, that were hanging over her shoulders, next to her throat and making a firm grip on the red-scarf. "Just focus on getting us back to U.A."

"Right." Feeling her left-wing protesting even more and started pulling her down a bit, she released a blast of fire in front of her and, with the heat warming her scales and its wind pushing her injured wing up, continued on getting the both of them to the school. _'I just hope I don't run out of heat, anytime soon. I need to hurry and get to the school, before my body decides to shut down.'_

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later…  
**Her left-wing faltered from pulling up after pushing down, making her body dip to her left before she released another breath of fire help lift her wing up.

_'It's getting weaker, and it's gotten colder than before. I'm running out of time.'_

She pushed her wings to beat harder, pushing the both of them a bit higher before letting her wings stay out and straight for them to glide on the current of winds gathering beneath her wings.

She looked over her shoulder, seeing Aizawa resting on her left-shoulder.

She jerked a bit, earning a grunt by the adult.

"Sorry, Aizawa-sensei. Had to make sure you're still awake." She apologized, looking back in front of her and seeing the city limit coming up.

"Kind of hard to fall asleep, when having your face being slapped against by harsh winds. And with you flying, I'm surprised I didn't end up puking my guts out."

She rolled her eyes to his insult, knowing he wasn't trying to blame her for the situation they're in and, trying to assure her that he's okay in his own way of speaking.

"Well, you won't have to endure it for much longer. We're about a few minutes away from reaching the school. You think you can remain awake?"

"With those drops of yours, I feel like I've been awake for weeks. I think I can put up hearing you talk until we finally reached the school, which is saying something. You barely speak at all, during class."

She smirked to the answer he gave her and, with new found strength, pushed her wings to put in more speed.

_'Just fly over the city, pass the hill and we'll be at the school. You got this, Sierra. You got this!'_

...

Then, without warning, her throat freezes up and a great chill went through her body.

She let out a big gasp, startling the thirty-one year-old when, without warning, her body started to sink down and her wings stopped beating against the sky.

"Arashi! What's happening?!" Placing a hand on her neck, his eyes went wide when he felt how icy cold her scales suddenly are. "You're freezing up! Shoot another blast of fire to get warm!"

She already ordered her body to start creating one, feeling a pressure traveling up her foot long neck. However, when she pulled her head back to release it.

...Mist of ice came out of her mouth, spraying the two that felt like snow.

Sierra's eyes widened on what just happened.

_'Ice?! I wanted fire! Why would I end up with ice, when I was trying to conjure up fire? Also... I can breathe ice, too?!'_

She tried to summon fire, again, focusing on what little warmth she can feel traveling up her throat to will it into fire.

...Ice and blood greeted her, followed by the uncomfortable feeling of daggers digging into her throat and chest.

"Arashi!" Aizawa cried out, pulling her neck up to make her raise her head back up when her body faltered. His worry for his student grew when blood surfaced and traveled out her beak-like snout.

She, too, was taken back when the taste of blood entered her mouth and traveling off her beak.

_'I can't breathe fire, and now I'm bleeding? What's going-?'_

An awful pain entered her chest, without any warning, and started moving its way to her left-wing and down her stomach.

She let out a terrifying screech/roar, blood spreading in the air in the process.

Aizawa grabbed for her horns, ignoring the protests in his arms from the sudden movement to help her stay straight.

"We're almost at the school, Sierra! Get us to the school!" He yelled, seeing U.A. right before their eyes, seeing the school's track coming up before them.

While the Underground Pro Hero was anxious, Sierra couldn't see anything but the blood on her snout... Hey mind slipping, barely able to focus on staying airborne when her wings are resisting her orders to move exactly in rhythm.

She realized what's going on.

_'My fire, it wasn't actual fire... It's my own body heat! I've been using my own body heat, to conjure up fire...! My body is shutting down, because I used up all my body heat! This is pneumonia...! No, this is worse... This is **hypothermia!**_ _'_

"Pull up!"

Her teacher's a warning, sadly, didn't get through her mind on time and ended up ramming her left-wing against a tree.

A sickening snap echoed out... Followed by a high shriek.

Without the aid of one of her wings, her right wing is unable to lift them up. Thanks to the dead weight, she's being pulled to her left-side.

Aizawa, realizing the danger they are in and with her unable to properly control her movement, used his own weight and steering her by her horns to help her avoid the trees that she would almost run into.

_'Without the use of her wing, we're going to end up crashing!'_

Her vision blurred, from the multiple loss of blood and the effects of hypothermia setting in. She knew the instant she blacks out, her body will morph back to her human-self and both she and Aizawa will sustain more severe damage from the speed they're going on.

_'Think, Sierra. Think!'_

Puff of her breath left her snout, shining within the light of the sun... She immediately got an idea.

As they near the ground, she focused on all the cold she had in her body.

_'Please, let me summon just enough ice. If not for me, then for my teacher. Please, God, help me!'_

She pulled her head back, open her mouth, ignoring the ache her throat has to endure from being overused...

And out came a blast of ice and snow... And _blood_.

As soon as they left her mouth, she bent her head down and pulled the scarfs off her neck, unbinding Aizawa off of her, and twisted herself to face her teacher. Then, ignoring the pain, she pulled him against her and wrapped her wings around him the best she could.

…She used herself as a shield to protect her teacher, and ended up taking the full brunt of the impact when colliding into the patch of ice and snow.

The first landing cushioned their fall... The second landing, Sierra hit her head on the hard ground, her right-wing taking a painful blow from the impact, and the two separated... Rendering her unconscious, and her body to morph back into a human.

Shōta Aizawa landed on his left-shoulder, wincing when his broken-arm hit the ground, though the thick web stayed firm and actually cushioned some of the blow. Luckily, he stayed on the ground and skid about a few feet from the snow before stopping all together. He curled into a ball, coughing and groaning when his inside sent out painful pulses from his internal injuries getting irritated, wincing when he ended up hacking blood from his throat.

_'Okay, this is getting way out of hand.' _He thought, turning his body to lay on his back. _'First fire, and now ice…? Did **they** caused this to happen? What the hell did they do to her? What were their intention on having her have these abilities? And, are there other abilities she can do?'_

Turning his head up, he saw the fourteen year-old sprawled on the ground, on her right-side, her back facing him... Not moving.

His heart plummeted at the still form of his student a foot away from him, his eyes widening when he saw blood pooling underneath her body... The terribly burnt and scarred back, made him want to vomit.

"Arashi…" He gasped out, turning on his side and, with much difficulty, crawled on his stomach to reach the girl.

His arms kept pulsing for him to stop, protesting with each movement he makes as he forces them to claw at the dirt to make him move forward. His vision, all blurry and messed up from the concussion, made it much more of a challenge to get his brain to tell right from left.

Two agonizing minutes of crawling later, and he finally reached his student... She looked frighteningly horrible to the thirty-one year-old hero: Her skin a ghostly-white color, looking lighter than the snow that cushioned their fall. Dark bags beneath her closed eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days. Blood coating her forehead and pale-blue lips... Both of her collarbones and left-wrist broken, as blood circled beneath her still form.

To the Underground Pro Hero, she looks **_dead_**.

He placed a hand to her neck, shivering from how cold-… No, how _frozen_ she felt as he feels for a pulse.

_'Don't you dare die on me, Arashi… Don't you **dare** die, while I'm still alive!'_

…Fifteen seconds later, he detected a faint rhythm beneath his fingertips.

It was a vast relief for Aizawa to find life still within his student, but knew she could slip away at any moment if he doesn't do something… So, with him unable to carry her into the building or call out for help, he did the only thing he could do at the moment to help her until the school's sensory alerts the other staff members of their presence.

…He wrapped his broken arms around the freezing, bleeding girl, and pulled her against his body.

His larger-frame easily swallowed her smaller-body, as he pulled her head to rest against his chest, keeping her face exposed in the sun's warmth... Her breathing, far too soft, that if not for the slight rising and falling of her chest, he would've believe she just died before he held her in his arms.

While keeping her close to warm her up with his own body heat, his right-hand felt how warm her wolf-pelt is and pulled it off her waist to wrap it around her shoulder, ignoring the blood coating the fake pelt in the process and being able to cover her damaged back.

"You've got to hang on, Arashi." He whispered, coiling his left-arm around her back, feeling the slight rising of her back through the pelt. "You need to keep fighting… I'll let you tear up my sleeping bag and only sleep in the Teacher's Lounge during Lunch Period, if that's what it'll take for you to pull through this-… Disastrous event. But you need to make it. Come on, Arashi… _Sierra_... You need to make it."

His words did little to no avail to waking the poor girl. She remained unresponsive in his arms, struggling to get just enough air to breathe.

In all his years as a hero, Shōta Aizawa never felt so helpless, so _useless_, than he did right now. Even his battle against Eruption, couldn't compare to his incapability to not being able to do more for one of his students. Somebody, he swore to protect from all villainy threat... That he failed to do so. All he can do right now, is to keep his student warm and hope help will arrive very soon.

* * *

...

...

...

One minute later, Eraser Head's vision started to blur...

...

...

...

...

...

Three minutes later, Aizawa fell unconscious... Tightening his hold on the fourteen year-old girl...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ten minutes later, somebody spotted them on the track and ran to get help...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…A heart went silent, under Chiyo Shūzenji's care...

TBC

* * *

I'm very ashamed of myself for adding such profanities... I did not find any joy of doing it… Too bad I had to deal with it, for most my life.

For those who truly went through such extent of being put in a situation that became Hell to them, especially as a child, and lived to tell the tale... You are strong survivors… In my eyes, Heroes, for never giving up to finding happiness, even when staring into the eyes of pure hatred and suffering... May nothing bring you down, or make you think otherwise, as you find the peace that's been wrongly taken from you.

…I, myself, had been beaten by the family my father married into, whenever he comes by to our home (I lived with my mom, soon-to-be stepdad, half-siblings and step-siblings during that time [they divorced five or six years, later, but they'll always be my family.]) and makes me go with him between a day to three, every week or two, from the age of three until the age of five...

CHILD ABUSE, AS MUCH AS ANY KIND OF ABUSE, IS NEVER OKAY!

I know, Awareness for Child Abuse is in April and Awareness for Abuse isn't until October… However, no matter what day and/or month it is, we must always be aware for anything that's going on, today and tomorrow... And every other day in our lives.

Also… Yeah, you're gonna have to wait to learn which hero she's talking about. I can tell you this:…It'll probably be the last person, you'd ever expect it to be.

And… You're gonna have to figure out what they did to her, that made her to, somehow, breathe fire… But, I think you figured out how and/or why.

Remember, when a young child went through something traumatic, in order to protect themselves, their mind will block out the memories (at least, most of the time, I think)... If something were to trigger the memories to come back… Yeah, you can probably see what it could do to a person of any age.

R&R


	7. Finding the Truth, Stuns All

_The silence the darkness bring. It holds too many secrets… Yet, it carries the many truths that many don't see what it knows._

**"Why do you want to become a hero?"**

_She opens her eyes, seeing nobody... Until she looked down, and saw... A child-version of herself, staring at the darkness._

_The little girl, smiling so bright, eyes flashing with pure innocence, answered the voice._

**_"My Daddy was a hero and died saving people. So, I want to be a hero and become like him!"_**

_The fourteen year-old frowned at the little girl, watching the child fading away... Replacing the little girl, an eight year-old version of herself came forth._

**_"I want to be a hero, because I want to help others in need! That's what Izu and I want to do: To help, and protect the innocent!"_**

_She narrowed her eyes at the girl._

_…She can hear secrets behind her words… Lies, by not admitting the whole truth._

**"You hear the half-lie, because you knew the whole truth you kept from others... Sierra Arashi."**

**_…Sierra… Arashi…?_**

_Oh! That's right! That's her…! That's her name._

_The veil pulled itself from her eyes… Again, the darkness greets her… However, this time, there's a presence with her._

**"Why do you want to become a hero?"**

_She stared up at the darkness._

**_Why do I want to become a hero?_**

_…She didn't have the slightest idea._

**"Did you not here what you answered, in the Past? Aren't they the truth to the question?"**

_The girl simply stared off into space._

**_…I don't know..._**

_…Something warm encircled her, but saw nothing that embraced her._

**"Why do you want to become a hero?"**

_She stared down at her feet._

**_…'To help others'..._**

_…It's a lie... And she knew it._

_The warmth went cold... Tears ran down her face..._

_**…Because… I'm broken...**_

_…A truth... One of the many she kept..._

**"Why do you want to become a hero?"**

_The voice _ _believes her... It wants to know more._

**_…Because... I suffered..._**

_She fell to her knees._

**_…Because… It's my fault…!_**

_Her ears picked up the sound of a heavy beating… Slowing down in its rhythm..._

**_…Because..._**

_The pace went slower..._

**_…I want..._**

_It went silent..._

**_…To die..._**

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_"SIS!"_**

* * *

Izuku stood at the entrance of the door... Emerald-green eyes, bloodshot and glossy, stared down at the small-figure on the bed...

…She can't be her, but he can't refuse to deny the person in bed is. Who lay still on the white-mattress, covered by an aluminum foil blanket, that hid hot water-bottles, wirings and bandages around her damaged form. A breathing mask, covering the bottom-half of her face, over her pale-lips that still had some blue.

…The one who helped him protect their classmates from villains... Who could slip away at any moment, dying from saving Asui, Mineta, Eraser Head and himself from being killed by Nomu and Shigaraki...

...

…Who suffered, by their actions from the past.

...

...

...

_Sierra Arashi_.

Tears filled his eyes... Tears he thought to have shed all away with his mother, three days ago.

He took his spot to the right-side of the bed, reaching underneath the aluminum blanket to grab for her hand.

The moment the hand was pulled away by one of the water-bottles it laid over, it went cold. Not freezing cold as it was when she was first brought to Recovery Girl, but still cold enough to see the color of her nails purple. They showed the sign of poor circulation going on through her body.

A disappointed sigh left his lungs, but he didn't released her smaller-hand from his, hoping the heat from his own hand would help keep it warm.

Across from where he sat, on the other side of the room, Shōta Aizawa laid in his own hospital bed, wrapped in bandages and both his arms cast up.

He woken up the next day later, after Recovery Girl treated him for his injuries. When he gained some recollection on what just happened, he demanded to know what happened to Sierra... He didn't take the news about her condition not going well, despite not showing much of a reaction or any expression behind his bandages.

None of the other Pro Heroes, who went to the U.S.J. to save All Might and the students on time from the villains, felt any joy of stopping the bad guys when learning one of their students is in critical state... Present Mic nearly had a breakdown when he found out she flatlined, twice, during treatment.

Since he woke up, Aizawa made certain to watch over Sierra and absolutely refused to be moved to another room. Some of the teachers thought he's doing it out of guilt... Most, however, speculated that he does care for one of his own students and wants to make sure she pulls through.

Inko Midoriya, having to learn from Izuku and some of the other teachers about the incident, was absolutely livid when hearing what happened to both her son and god-daughter. She may tend to get very emotional, but when either of the two teenagers get hurt, she practically becomes a full blown Mama Bear.

As soon as she's been told of Sierra's condition, Inko immediately contacted her siblings and told them about the villain attack towards her class... She held off about the state of her injuries, let alone flatlining. She knew that they wouldn't be able to handle hearing that their sister basically died two times, while they were away, over the phone. They're still hurting from the loss of their mother, even after nearly ten years since her passing.

So, she decided to not tell them.

It took a lot of convincing, but Inko was able to talk the siblings to stay at their business trips and she'll be able to take care of their injured sister until they get back from their trips. Though, there's no guarantee they'll stay away as scheduled and could end up popping back at any moment. So far, it's been three days since she called them and there's been no word or sign of the older-siblings returning. So, there's some good news.

While waiting for her to wake up, Izuku couldn't help but blame himself.

_'I should've known what was going on,' _he thought. _'All the time she would flinch whenever I would pat her on the back, or the time she would ask if she could stay one more day with us... She **knew** the instant he takes her away, he'll beat her and take her to-... The **Dark Room**... To **killers**__… **FUCKING ****VILLAINS**! How did Mom and I not notice any of the injuries, let alone the fear whenever he comes to pick her up?! Why didn't anybody notice what was going on, until she was dying in the hospital?! Why the hell didn't I figured out that her fire, was actually her own body heat and was going through the stages of Hypothermia?!'_

"Don't beat yourself up, Midoriya." Aizawa told his student, knowing very well what the look on the teenager's face was telling him. "You didn't have any idea what was going on and because you, also, just learnt of this new ability she has, you couldn't figure out that her fire ability was her own body heat."

He glared up at his teacher, his eyes showing the anger he has towards the villains that attacked them at U.S.J., towards Shigaraki's confession to torturing his god-sister... And at himself, for never realizing what she had to live through at the age of three.

"I should've known," he replied. "My mom, myself, even her own siblings or at least some of the neighbors, should've noticed something was off. She would cry and beg for my mom to stay with us longer, whenever he would come over to pick her up. She would always arrive early and immediately grab for her backpack and start running for home, every day at school. I would even find her quivering underneath my bed every morning, on the day she would have to go back home."

His hand shook a bit, as tears ran down his cheeks.

"In the end, when we finally found out who he really was and got him arrested for attempted murder of a minor, it was all in vain: Her mother ended up dying from terminal cancer, thinking it was all her fault that Sis almost died, and her siblings were forced to live with their dad, leaving her alone and almost sent to Foster Care, if her mom hadn't appointed my mother as her god-mother."

Underneath his bandages, Aizawa's eyes zeroed down at the unresponsive girl.

"She didn't go with her siblings, to live with their dad?"

Izuku shook his head.

"She's their half-sister," he answered. "They have different fathers, and her dad died when she was only a week old. And because the family from her mother's side of the family lives far away and refuse to take any of them in, along with not knowing any relatives from her father's side of the family, she didn't have any family to go to except my mom and I. Her siblings were forced to go live with their dad and his family, most of the week away, while their mother was sick and staying at the hospital to get treated, until she passed away and were forced to leave Sis behind to live with their father."

His greyish-black eyes widened from the news.

"Her father died... When she was just a week old?"

The fifteen year-old nodded his head.

"Yeah. From what Mom told me, he died fighting a villain who was going to sink the city with some powerful Earth Quirk. _-He gave him a sad smile, before looking down at his sister.- _He became her inspiration on becoming a hero."

Shōta Aizawa stared at the girl, his heart going out for the hardship and difficult changes she had to endure in her childhood.

"After being put through Hell for so long, at such a young age, it's no wonder she wants to be a hero."

Izuku nodded his head.

"I know. But, honestly, she's already been a hero, long before she got out of there... She was the first and only person to support me on my dreams, during our childhood... To me, she's **my** hero... For saving _me_."

* * *

**"Why do you want to become a hero?"**

_She found herself on a rooftop… School!_

_…Middle School... July Fourth… 9:57 P.M..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Aunt Amai's Birthday..._

_..._

_A boy..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_A ledge..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Tears..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_...Izu…_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_"IZU!"_**

_Hands grabbed the boy's arm..._

_..._

_..._

_...They held scars... And blood..._

_...They don't pull him away... They don't let him go..._

_…Sad eyes stared into empty eyes… Defeated eyes… __**Death Eyes of Freedom**__..._

_..._

_..._

_…Tears sent out message to fight. Pleads for Precious Brother to fight..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…Eyes, that knows pain... Begged to not be left behind..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Pleads to join... For __**Death Eyes of Freedom** __, for self..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_He takes a step forward..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_To her..._

* * *

The hand he held make a slight movement.

Izuku jerked his head up, fast enough to make his neck pop, and immediately stood out of his seat.

"Sis?!" He cried out, startling his teacher to sit up from his own bed and see what was going on when hearing the chair falling to the ground.

"..."

The hand in his own slightly moved again... This time, the fingers slightly curled a bit to grasp back.

His eyes grew.

"Sis, it's me!" He called out, resting his left-hand on top of her head,. "Can you hear me? It's Izu!"

The hand slowly started to loosen its grip on his right-hand, making Izuku scared and now desperate to getting her to respond to his voice.

"No!" He yelled, glaring down at the injured teenager. "Don't you dare stop, Sis! You never once gave up on anything in your entire life. You were always there for me and never once gave up on me, especially when I was going to end it all and give up on existing, like Kacchan would keep telling me to do since we were in third grade."

Aizawa was completely taken back from what the fifteen year-old just said. Out of all the students that he would probably have guessed would have some sort of problems in there personal life, while he did read about him and Bakugō growing up together and the older teen picking on him, he never expected Izuku to actually consider committing suicide.

_'It's no wonder she's so overprotective over Midoriya, especially when Bakugō would trash talk about him or picks a fight with him. If he's been torturing him to kill himself-... It's a wonder that he keeps putting up with Bakugō's harassment throughout all these years.'_

"You always made sure that I never gave up, and I sure as hell am not going to let you start giving up. We even Special Promised to each other that when we become heroes, we're going to be partners and work side-by-side, to become great heroes. Remember, on why you want to become a hero."

* * *

**"Why do you want to become a hero?"**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_He ties a black-bandana over her eyes. He always covers it with sunglasses... His hands clamps down at her small-hand, pulling her through the darkness..._

_..._

_..._

_She finds herself in an empty bar; _ _alcohol and cigarettes suffocates her lungs and nose..._

_…She rather choke in the smoke, than breathe in the blood and corpse..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_"You're not the first, and you sure as hell won't be the last."_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…Fire..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…It scorched her back..._

* * *

Tears ran down her closed eyes... A choked up sob was the only answer Izuku got from her.

...

...

...

...

Then...

...

...

...She _screams_!

* * *

Recovery Girl finished checking over her younger-patient's back. In all her years as a Quirk Healer and Medical Physician, she seen many wounds most normal doctors hope to never bare witness of.

…Only a few of those injuries she would treat, would stay embedded in her mind for the rest of her days.

...

…These are one of those injuries, that'll never leave her mind and stick with her, even when she passes on to the next life.

At a far away distance, the third degree burns would be easily spotted, like the changing color of a streetlight.

...

...

...

…At closer examination, the burns couldn't hide the awful truth they try to hide.

Many rows of scar tissues covered the entire red-area of the burns... Rows upon rows, upon rows of scars, stacking on top of each other. Even with trained, expert eyes, it was very difficult to figure out which one was first, which one started and where it ended. Some looked to be done by nails, a few from a butter-knife or two, a scalpel... _Many_ done by a hunting knife, and butcher knives... She spotted whiplashes within the group.

There are even some findings of cigarette burns at her shoulder-area, next to the deep finger-markings, making some part of the burn area redder and more cracked than the rest of her back… Small puncture marks made by needles, could barely be seen beneath the scars.

…In the center of the massive markings of scars… A single **_shotgun_**...

…In those moments, Chiyo Shūzenji wished to having a Quirk ability to find the villains and make them pay for harming a child to such extreme measures.

...

…She secretly performed a rape kit test, without anybody's acknowledge... The villains didn't do anything else to traumatize the poor girl any further, besides the torture they put her through, much to her vast relief; physical abuse is much more treatable, than sexual abuse.

...

...

...

Another test informed the healer, however, of some toxic-like substance lurking inside of her whole back.

...

...

...

...

...

...

…It's been fully active for _years_!

...

…Now, she wished to having One for All, for herself, and California Smash* them all, all around the Earth and back… Especially, now she figured out why her Healing Quirk wasn't able to heal any of the injuries Sierra sustained from the villainy attack on her back.

_'After all she's been through: _ _Every cut they carved into her flesh_ _, The many burns that scorched her back, the blood that's been shed that turns into scars... Every time the poison would force her through pain, __that brings her to tears… She's still fighting… **-She laid a hand over the girl's forehead, feeling warmth building up to inform the nurse her patient's body is regaining her body heat.- **…It's more than a miracle… It's an act from God, himself, that she's still alive. I'm more stunned that after going through such level of torment, judging from the extend of her scars and burns, she didn't sustain any mental problems and is pushing to becoming a hero.'_

"How is she, Chiyo-chan?" Aizawa asked, looking to his right and watching the healer finish changing the girl's bandages before pulling a regular blanket over her body. She removed the aluminum blanket this morning, after finding her body no longer at a dangerous level, but kept the warm water-bottles on to keep her warm until tonight.

"Doing better than yesterday," the healer informed. "Though, I wish I can say the same for her back. My powers are having no effect to the injuries she sustained from that Nomu creature that marked her back and the self-infliction from yesterday, and I see the clear signs of scarring to appear. Whatever kind of poison this 'Arsenius' administered into her, it's something I've never encountered before."

Aizawa felt rage boiling in his heart at the mentioning of that name.

Since the police had been investigating the attack at U.S.J., Detective Tsukauchi and the police had been investigating the school to find any leads about the two villains that got away.

…It was during that time, they questioned Izuku about his fight with the villains to give them any details and/or description about the two... It was there, he told the police and the teachers about the terrible discovery that they were his god-sister's abusers... One of which admitting to knowing Arsenius, the one who's the caused to her mother's death and attempted to murdering Sierra.

While the police are in the process of interrogating Arsenius in Tartarus, hoping to find a way to get him to reveal where their hideout is, _without_ giving him a deal to get out of prison or lessening his punishment, all the teachers can do now is improve on their securities to prevent another villain attack amongst their students and school, again.

After making certain that the IV in her arms are still transmitting fluids and nutrients to the unconscious girl, Recovery Girl went over to Aizawa to check on his injuries.

"How are your eyes doing, Shōta-kun?" Chiyo asked, slowly unwrapping the bandages from his face to properly examine his eyes and facial structure before checking on his arms.

"Still the same as the last time you asked me; completely fine, no pain or any blurred visions." He blankly answered, fighting off the urge to scratch at his face when the bandages came off. "Those eye drops Arashi gave me, they've really did some major improvements to my visions; I was actually able to use my Quirk much longer than I would normally be able to do, and didn't have to blink as often."

With a flashlight in hand and shining the light in his eyes, Recovery Girl's trained eyes can see from the pupils from his eyes reacting normally to the light, that his vision hadn't been badly effected or any seriously damaged from the attack.

"Indeed, your eyes are healing up so nicely." She commented, moving on from the eyes to prodding his face, feeling for any sign of improper bumps or certain wounds from within his face that told her something didn't heal right. "In fact, I'd say your eyes had never been so sharp or strong, since your encounter with Eruption. Whatever is inside of those eye drops, they're really doing a grand job on improving your sights."

"Yeah…" The thirty-one year-old replied, his eyes gazing back at the girl. "From what she told me, her brother and a colleague of his are hoping to finding a way to figure out how the drops are improving a person's eyesight, so it could help their patients that have serious eye problems."

Chiyo smiled at the news, enjoying the conversation they're having, while feeling nothing out of place to make her concern about Aizawa's face recovering wrong.

"I have no doubt, any siblings of Sierra's, would surely be as kind and dedicated to helping others as her. _-She moved down to his arms, feeling the breaks and earning some wincing from the adult. That, she's expecting to get a response and is glad to not find no sign of losing any feelings to his limbs.- _Though, I must say, for her to know how to set the bones exactly as they should and to wrap your arms up, means this brother of hers surely made certain she knows what to do when dealing with injuries."

After finishing her check up on his arms and giving him a kiss to one of his arms, speeding up the healing process to his injuries, Recovery Girl went to leave the two of them to go check on Thirteen and see how her healing progress is going.

As someone who went through the procedure on being healed by Chiyo Shūzenji, Shōta felt his body feeling a whole lot better... Only to then feel so tired and drowsy, feeling his stamina sapping away the instant his arms and face felt completely better.

He grumbled at the loss of energy, laying his head back down on the pillow.

_'It's one thing on having to sleep in a lot during the day, but to be forced to sleep from medical procedure, that's something I can't stand to tolerate… Well, nothing I can do about it right now, except to get on with it; the sooner I fall asleep, the quicker I'll wake up and go back to teaching my students. Hizashi and All Might had better be using their time to educate them and not to do what they want to do that isn't used for educational purposes, or I'll make sure to use them as our decoy targets for next Hero Training Session.'_

As he waited for the drowsiness to lure him to sleep, he looked over at his student for a third time.

While Recovery Girl's Quirk did help heal both of her collarbones, left-wrist and the head trauma she sustained in battle, for some reason, the poison is able to prevent the cuts from her back to heal. Whatever the poison is, it's clearly dangerous and must be removed from the girl, ASAP. Until they can figure out what sort of concoction and chemical trait the poison carries, all they can do is monitor the girl's health and hope the blood sample Chiyo sent to some of her colleagues will give them a hint to finding out what kind of poison they're dealing with.

His mind was still processing on witnessing what the poison actually does to the fourteen year-old... It **terrified **him to the bone.

* * *

**Flashback…  
**Izuku waited to see if Sierra would make any response, after that heartfelt plea he made to her to keep fighting and to finally wake up. So far, there's been no sudden changes. The only thing that seemed to change, is the increased beating from the heart-monitor hooked up to her chest.

Thinking she wasn't going to wake up at any moment, Aizawa laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes, attempting to fall back asleep.

…Until, a whimpering sound interrupted his concentration to sleep, snapping his eyes open and sitting back up. Turning his head, he saw Izuku having a worried look on his face, calling out her name, when he saw tears gliding down his face...

…Then, without warning, her eyes snapped open...

...

…And screamed, bloody murder.

Immediately, Izuku's eyes widened in horror and pinned her to the bed.

"Sis!" He yelled, watching the withering girl struggle beneath his hold, as she kept on screaming.

Aizawa struggled to get out of bed, getting to his feet and limping towards the two teenagers.

"Midoriya, what's going on?!" He yelled, which seemed to make the girl fought even harder to get out of bed and break free from Izuku's hold on her.

"It's her back!" The fifteen year-old called out, wincing when the girl sent a kick to his side. Luckily, he's a lot stronger and fully recovered from his injuries, while her body is still trying to regain enough body heat to no longer be at the danger level. "The poison is causing her pain, from her back!"

She screamed, her eyes unable to truly see her god-brother trying to get her to calm down… Eyes, that shows pain and fear... An _animal_, being _**tortured**_.

Without much of a warning, she morphed into a black panther and swiped at Izuku, rolling off the bed in the process and pulling at the wires and IVs that stuck to her body. If not for his quick reflexes, he would've surely been marked by her claws and when she learns what she did, he knew she would keep distance from everyone or even lock herself in her room until she knew she could be trusted.

Last time she unintentionally injured somebody through her fit, it being her two brothers, she hid herself in her room under the bed for four days straight, until Jeremy threatened to take her to the doctors if she didn't start eating, again... Last time she had a fit that involved the Midoriya Family, her tail smacked Inko to the table and tore at one of Izuku's plain shirts when he got too close to her muzzle... She ended up running away to the park, staring down at her reflection in a pond... Encircled by ducks, sleeping against her.

The heart monitor, no longer attached to her, made the sound of a flatline, irritating the cat's hearing and roaring in anger and pain, while the IVs were ripped away, making her arms bleed… And, right in front of Izuku and Aizawa, she turned her own claws to herself, digging them into her back.

"Sis, no!" Izuku yelled, grabbing at the paw to pull it away from her flesh.

Immediately, Shōta activated his Quirk on her, stopping her from sinking her claws into her ribs and reverting her back to her human-self... Only to find that to be a grave error, when he saw the claw-marks on her back was much larger on her back than it appeared when she was a black panther.

Sierra fought underneath Izuku, who laid himself over her back, ignoring the blood coating his shirt, wrapping his arms over her chest and waist to pin her arms to her side.

"It's okay, Sis!" He yelled, tears gliding down his face while his sister kept screaming her lungs out. "It'll all be over, soon! Just keep fighting it!"

She reared her head up, slamming the back of her head against his jaw, but he held on tight. He has no intention on letting her go, not until she finally calms down and is no longer a danger to herself or to himself and their teacher.

Aizawa kept his Quirk activated, knowing Midoriya would end up getting himself hurt to calm his god-sister down and must make sure the wellbeing of one of his student won't be put in jeopardy from the action of another student. Whether it's intentional, or not.

The door suddenly slid open, bringing Aizawa and Izuku's attention to look up… Standing at the door, is Toshinori and Recovery Girl.

One look on the screaming girl, fighting to break free from Izuku's grasp, and Chiyo came forth, a syringe in hand.

"My, you're causing quite a fuss, Dearie." She stated, pulling part of the fourteen year-old's sleeve away from her left-shoulder to make a spot to inject the needle.

Sierra snarled at her and tried snapping her teeth at the healer, only for Izuku to move the arm that wrapped itself over her chest to get in the way... Biting his arm in Chiyo's place, drawing blood.

He gasped in pain at the feeling of teeth digging into his arm.

"Young Midoriya!" Toshinori called out, coming over to their right and moved to remove her mouth from his successor's arm.

"No!" The fifteen year-old growled out, giving his predecessor a serious look. "She's scared, and in serious pain! She's not aware of her actions! _-He turned to Recovery Girl, giving her an urgent plea.- _Sedate her! Hurry!"

Not needing to be told twice, Chiyo jabbed the needle into her arm and pushed the clear liquid into her body.

Sierra pulled her teeth from her god-brother's arm, screaming at the feeling of the cold traveling down her arm and up into her neck... In seconds, the struggling slowed down... Barely thirty seconds after the injection, she was out cold.

Once she was completely out, Izuku removed him off his sister, wincing from the claw-marks she inflicted on herself. Aizawa stopped using his Quirk, relieved that it's finally over. Though, as he watches Toshinori lifting the girl off the ground and back on her hospital bed, on her stomach, today's event made him realize how much further her abusers went to putting his student in so much agony and knew, as he observes Recovery Girl treating the claw-marks, that he wants to find the men responsible for what they did to her.  
**End of Flashback...**

* * *

His anger boiled towards the man who made her go through this painful process for barely over a decade, wishing to go to Tartarus and give that piece of shit a horrific lesson so badly, it'll leave him in a body cast for years.

_'If Chiyo and her friends can't find an antidote for the poison, I'll go with Detective Tsukauchi to Tartarus and see if I can "persuade" him to tell us what he used on her.'_

He kept staring at his student, feeling somewhat calm from the peaceful expression on her face. He let out a tiring sigh.

"You sure know how to get everybody wild up," he said to her. "...I'm just glad you pulled through, Arashi... When you wake up and are fully healed, you better not pull a stunt like that, ever again! I already have one problem child in my classroom, which you already should know it being your god-brother, I don't want to have to deal with another one."

He received no sign or response from the girl, just as he expected to gain from her. Another sigh left his lungs. He couldn't be angry with her; she already has enough on her plate to be more concerned about, once she wakes up.

At the top on her list to worry about, having to be prepare for the next encounter with the villains, who want to kidnap her and make her relive her Hell she was barely able to escape from at the age of five.

He closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion starting to seep in.

"Focus on getting better, first, so you can finally wake up and we can help you deal with what you went through... And the next time we cross paths with your abusers, we're going to make damn well certain they'll pay for what they did to you."

As he fell into the sweet relief of slumber, he didn't notice the small-smile that appeared on Sierra's face.

* * *

**"Why do you want to become a hero?"**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…She's in an alleyway..._

_..._

_It's raining..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…It feels like shards of glass, piercing through her skin._

_..._

_..._

_…Rain, snow and hail, all together, coated her in water and ice._

_Her clothes are in tatters, her shirt barely holding on to cover the many cuts and bruises plastered on her skin, with no shoes or socks to cover her bare feet from the harsh ground._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...A person came up to her, appearing nice..._

_..._

_...There eyes, however, showed deceit... Their smile, a wicked grin..._

**_"I swear, runaways are becoming so ungrateful these days! They should know better than to leave in the pouring rain, worrying their parents to death!"_**

_..._

_...A hand coiled over her right-arm... Broken, from being stomped on by... **Him.**_

_..._

_..._

_She screamed in pain, begging the person to stop pulling at her arm. To hear her when telling the person of the "Bad Man"..._

_...The one who hurt her... Killing her Mommy..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Her 'rescuer'... A **Hero**... Called her a liar._

_...A selfish, ungrateful brat..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...The person took her to the police station, demanded for the number to call for home._

_She gave them the number for her Aunt Amai..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Her 'rescuer' found her actual number..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...**She** called **Arsenius**._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...**She** signed her over... To Death._

* * *

**April Twelfth, the Next Day...  
**Chiyo finished her examination, a smile telling Aizawa that it's very good news.

"You're almost completely healed, Shōta-kun." She informed, taking the bandages off the bed and putting them in a bin. "You should be able to make a full recovery, at the end of the day. So, you can start teaching again, starting tomorrow."

That was very good news to Aizawa; he was getting cooped up, being stuck in bed all day in the ICU. And that's saying something, considering all the time he would sleep the day away during class time.

In the room with them and Sierra, are Izuku, Nezu, Hizashi and Nemuri Kayama. Class already ended a few minutes ago, so Izuku tends to go see his god-sister and stay with her for about an hour before heading on home. While Nezu came to check up on both his employer and student, with Nemuri offering to help Chiyo as her assistant and Hizashi wanting to check on his friend.

"That is very good to hear." Nezu commented, smiling his usual smile. "I know that the students of Class 1-A would be very ecstatic to have their homeroom teacher back. _-He turned his gaze to the fourteen year-old girl, still sleeping while Izuku holds her hand in both of his.- _And what of Young Arashi? Is there any good news about our little fighter?"

Everyone in the room are dying to know if she'll be waking up, anytime soon; most of the students of Class 1-A had been asking how she's doing and with Izuku not knowing the answer to their question, they've been instructed to not bother Recovery Girl.

...They saw, from the security camera of the infirmary, her fit from the poison taking it's toll on her and knew they couldn't risk any of them getting hurt like Midoriya... It made them sick to witness what the villains make her go through... Some of the Pro Heroes ended up getting sick, _literally,_ when their stomach couldn't handle the sight of her self-inflicting or the blood pouring out from the wound.

Chiyo sighed a tiring sigh, but her smile remained on her face.

"Despite having a relapse from the poison, she should be waking up anytime soon, probably at around midday tomorrow. She'll be having some serious back aches for the next couple of days, from her self infliction to her back, but will be making a full recovery."

That was a major relief to everyone in the room... However, they knew she's keeping something from them and has yet to inform them if she or her colleagues found a solution to the poison. Which means, there's still no cure and Sierra will still be going through the painful process of the poison causing her pain.

As always, Nezu simply smiled at the situation.

"That is very good news to hear," he replied. "Let us hope, when she's ready, to begin her PTSD Treatment. No doubt, her family will agree to our offer to help her recover from her ordeal with the villains."

Izuku narrowed his eyes from his suggestion. Not out of anger, but from the adults not having to read her files thoroughly.

"She only has her siblings," he informed them. "Besides my mom being appointed as her god-mother, her only relatives that are in her life, are her older half-siblings."

The news he gave them was very puzzling to the adults, with Nezu, Aizawa and Chiyo hearing the clear sign of anger in his voice. While they learned that her mother died when she was five, none of them looked in further to learn about her family from either side of her parents, let alone realized that she doesn't share the same last name as her siblings.

"Don't they have any relatives to help them out?" Hizashi asked, a bit taken back when the fifteen year-old shook his head.

"Her grandmother, her mother's own mom, disowned Aunt Cici after discovering she was pregnant with Sis and made it clear to their family that she didn't want anybody to help her. From what I've been told by her older-brother, Jeremy Mūa, only a few of their relatives would talk to them from time to time and, only a couple of times, would invite them over for the holidays. And because they didn't know any relatives from her father's side of the family, she only has her siblings, my mom and myself as her only relatives."

Midnight folded her arms over her chest, firmly tapping her foot in anger from hearing how cruel Sierra's grandmother was in the past and seems to still refuse to acknowledge any of her grandchildren as her own.

"Did her grandmother ever bother to check up on her daughter, when she was dying from cancer?"

Again, Izuku shook his head, angering the adults.

"Her sister, Sierra's Aunt Susan, and their own aunts and uncles, along with some of their cousins, would come over to see her, but only for a short while. Not once, did her grandmother ever came to see Aunt Cici. Though, she did attend to her funeral... She wasn't as upset like the rest of us were, but she did seem sad. Still, even then, she refused to do anything to help Sis or her siblings out. She didn't even had any second thoughts when she made it clear that she didn't want to take in Sis, while her siblings were forced to go live with their dad and his family. And because they knew there would be problems within the family if any of them took her in, the rest of her relatives also backed down the offer to care for her."

Yeah, all of the adults within the room were appalled from Izuku's information about Sierra's family. It made their blood boil that even in her time of great need, a five year-old who went through Hell and back, her maternal family would turn their backs and leave her in the care of strangers, if the Midoriyas didn't step in.

Though, from her behavior and interactions with the other students, while she's kind and loyal, apparently shows the clear signs of past actions did its damage to her social-life.

Then, Midoriya's phone vibrated and when pulling it out, found his mother calling him.

"Hello?" He answered, holding the phone with his left-hand and still keeping a firm grip on Sierra's right-hand with his own.

_**"Izuku, they're coming back!" **_Inko exclaimed on the other-side of the line.

"Who's coming back?" He asked, confused on who is mother is referring to.

_**"Her siblings! They're coming back early, and are heading for the school!"**_

His eyes widened and stood out of his chair, surprising the adults.

"'Now'?!" He replied, staring down at his god-sister. "But they weren't supposed to be back for another week! You assured them we would take care of her, until they get back from their trip!"

_**"I know, but they changed their minds when they informed me about seeing the news of your classroom being attacked by villains. They want to see her."**_

Izuku whispered a "Damn it" underneath his breath, forgetting that their experience with villains was aired when some of the cops investigating the U.S.J., against their boss' orders, spilled the beans to the reporters about the event that took place.

"They're heading for the school, right now?" He asked, which his mother confirmed his question with a yes. He grumbled. "I'll let the teachers know. Thanks for telling me, Mom."

_**"No problem, Izuku. Remember, to give Ra Ra a hug for me before you leave and be careful when heading home."**_

He smiled at her words.

"I will, Mom. Love you."

_**"I love you and Sierra, too, Izuku."**_

He hung up the phone and turned to Nezu.

"Her siblings are coming to the school to see her," he told them. "Will it be all right to let them in? Her older-brother is a doctor and Quirk Healer, himself. They want to make sure she's okay."

Nezu simply smiled at them.

"I see no problem for them to come into the school," he replied. "I'll inform Cementoss of three family members of Arashi coming over, and to help lead them to the Infirmary. _-He got out of his chair and walked over to the sleeping girl, laying a paw on the left-side of her head.- _I think having her family to come see her, would help her with her recovery. I, also, think now would be a good time to discuss with them about counseling their sister to help her overcome her PTSD."

Izuku smiled at his principal, nodding his head in agreement.

"Thank you, Mr. Principal." He thanked, bowing his head a bit to show his gratitude. "Though, it's probably best to give you a quick heads up: They're very overprotective… And her older-brother, Jeremy, may go "mad doctor" on us if we tell them about-... Her abusers."

The mammal knew what he was asking of them, and he believe that his decision is the right one to make.

"We will only inform them about the villain attack, but not identifying the two leaders to being her past abusers." He informed, his smiling dropping a bit. "And thanks to Recovery Girl's healing, we can avoid telling them of her fight against Nomu and inform her siblings to being one of the few who received some injuries, while fighting alongside her fellow classmates. After all, the school is responsible for all of their students' health and safety. And, as such, we'll take full responsibility."

While it wouldn't be a complete lie, Izuku only hoped neither of the three siblings would figure out the secret they'll be keeping from them.

_'Hopefully, they won't be too angry at the school; it was, after all, something they didn't expect to ever happen.' _Again, staring down at his sister, he gripped her hand a bit tighter... Earning a weak, grasping grip back to his own. _'This is her dream, after all, and nobody should take away her opportunity to be trained by Pro Heroes. Even, her own siblings.'_

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…Silence..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_…Hello?_**

_..._

_..._

_…Nothing..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…Where did the voice go?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**"…"**

_She can still feel its presence._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…It's waiting..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…She knows why..._

_..._

_..._

**_...I..._**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_…I want to become a hero..._**

_..._

_…Something shifted..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_…I want to become a hero…!_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**"…Why?"**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_…Because..._**

_..._

_..._

_…A heartbeat broke the silence..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_…Because... I want to help..._**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…After beating of a heart echoed out in the darkness... It brought warmth..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_…Because, I want to protect..._**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…More __rhythms followed suit..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…Something's holding her hand..._

_..._

_…She sees her green-haired, green-eyes god-brother..._

_..._

_..._

**_Because, I want the both of us to reach our dreams…!_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…He extended a hand towards her..._

_..._

_…He waits for her to grab it..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…She reaches out for his hand..._

_..._

_..._

**_…Because..._**

_..._

_…The heartbeat grew..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_I want..._**

_..._

_…Their hands barely touched..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…Warmth..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Then… There's light..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_US to live!_**

_…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The two hands grasp each other..._

* * *

The sound of frantic footsteps could be heard from outside the Infirmary. Izuku, not being trained to recognized feet patterns like Sierra could, knew who those footsteps belonged to.

"Here they come." He warned the adults, getting out of his seat and moving away from the hospital bed. He knows they'll want to stand beside her, and didn't want to get in the way.

A few seconds later, the door was pulled open... Three of the Mūa siblings stood behind the door.

…Their eyes instantly locked on to their sister and, in seconds, they all circled her hospital bed.

Immediately, Jeremy laid a hand on her forehead, feeling out for any information from her body to inform him of any injuries.

…Seconds later, he snapped his eyes open and turned a glare to the adults.

"How the hell did she broke her collarbones, and ended up with Hypothermia?!"

His questioned startled everyone in the room.

Chiyo, stunned that the seventeen year-old was able to detect the past injuries she healed, came forth to the young healer. She gave him a serious look.

"You can sense injuries that had already been healed?" She asked, earning surprised glances from the two older-siblings, while the third sibling glared down at the elderly woman.

"When I'm not using it to heal, my Quirk can let me feel out any changes that the body went through in the past and inform me what condition they were in, if it senses certain damage that the body had to push itself to heal." He answered, before glaring at the rest of the Pro Heroes in the room. "You are all Pro Heroes! And yet, none of you thought for a second, a bloody thought, your students could end up being targets by _fucking **villains?!**_"

Knowing he was going to curse and yell, Kyla went to cover her sister's ears. even when unconscious, she'll still react to any negative emotions and yelling. Josh, being the level headed big brother, laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Calm down, Moo." He said, staring down at his younger-brother, giving him a stern look. "It's not their fault; they didn't think the villains would go after their students, when they were trying to go after All Might."

"Exactly my point!" Jeremy yelled, yanking his shoulder out of his brother's grasp. "They should have taken higher measure on security, since the Number One Hero would be one of their teachers! Why else would the media be waiting outside of the school entrance, harassing all the students for an interview about All Might, when they never did so in the past before he decided to work at U.A.? Hell, they should have taken countermeasures when their security barrier got destroyed!"

Kyla glared at her younger-brother.

"Even if they did so, Jeremy, the villains would've still made an attack on them! There would also be a chance, that they would've brought in stronger villains to keep the other teachers from getting their students to safety. _-She leaned in and nuzzled her head against Sierra's, taking in the comfort that her baby-sister is alive.- _Just be glad that she's alive, and thank the teachers for keeping her and the rest of the students safe."

While this was going on, Shōta was taking a short catnap when their yelling woke him up. Annoyed, he looked over to tell them to keep it down, not wanting their yelling to disturb his student to get proper rest and for interrupting his own rest.

...Then, his eyes widened at the three that entered the infirmary.

...He was completely taken back at who he see before him and his fellow colleagues.

_'...It... It can't be...'_

If their appearances didn't stunned him enough, when hearing the two call the young healer by two separate names, names he knew from long ago... Names his fiancée used in the past for a child he got to know for over a year... He would believe his heart just jumped to his throat.

"J... Jeremy?" He called out, gaining the three siblings their attention, along with the other teachers and Izuku's own attention. "...Moo-Moo?"

Throughout their conversation with each other, none of them bothered to look over and see who else was lying in a hospital bed in the same room with their sister. When hearing somebody else call them by their own nickname that isn't friend of the family or relatives, was very surprising.

...When they saw who called Jeremy by his childhood nickname... Their jaws dropped in complete shock.

The untamed, mop black-hair. The pale skin. The small thin-hair over his lips... Greyish-black eyes, like the color of olives.

Despite there being a scar underneath his right-eye, the three immediately recognized the adult.

Josh, awestruck, was the first to respond.

"...Shō?" He whispered, surprising the adults and shocking Izuku.

The thirty-one year-old stared at the oldest-sibling, staring at the mullet that he recognized from another boy he knew in the past, realizing who he is.

"Josh?"

The moment he called out to his brother by his name, Jeremy came forward... And punched him in the gut.

Nobody expected that to happen, especially Aizawa.

"You bastard!" He yelled, ready to deliver another punch to the face when Hizashi grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from his friend. "You lying, son of a bitch! You mother fucking bastard!"

"I must ask of you to not engage any violent or combat with any of my employers, or I will have to have you escorted off the campus. Failure to comply, will result of you being charged for assault." Nezu told the seventeen year-old, his smile gone and a frown appeared in it's place. "Now, will you please explain to us on why you decide to attack Aizawa, and what sort of relation you have with him, considering you seem to know who he is?"

Jeremy glared at the wincing teacher, hunched over and curling his arm over his stomach. He felt no guilt from hurting the thirty-one year-old. Not one ounce of regret on punching him... Not when he wronged him, his older-siblings... But most of all, to the person who ended up dying and his baby-sister.

And since they don't know the truth, he had no problem answering Nezu's question.

...Nobody was prepared for what he said. Izuku and Aizawa, himself, being the most shocked when they heard what Jeremy said.

"He _was _our mother's fiancé... Our sister's _**father**_... And we were told he was dead!"

TBC

* * *

...I figured you were expecting this to happen... Again, I hate adding profanity and find no joy at doing so.

To figure out how and/or why they assumed he was dead, you're just gonna have to wait and see, in the next chapter.

*:…Why is all the names of All Might's Smash attacks, are from North America States? I mean, since he lives in Japan, why not name some of his smash moves from cities or lands in Japan, instead of all of it being names from States in North America? Or, why not just say Smash? Because, it's getting a bit annoying to follow up each of his moves that he calls them by names. Plus, if he just says Smash to all of his attacks, then the villains won't be able to notice a specific pattern or difference of each of his attacks.

…On that note... Why do a lot of shows have people yell out their attacks, loud enough that even villains can hear them call when they're about to attack? I mean, it isn't really necessary to do so; you don't have to call out the name(s) of your attacks, in order to unleash your attacks. You can say it in your head, just not out loud for your enemies to figure out you're going to attack, whether they know what the attack is going to be or not.

You guys got your first hint on which Hero Sierra's referring to.

R&R


	8. A Reunion, Long Overdo

The adults were at a loss for words, not believing what they just heard.

Did this teenager, this seventeen year-old Quirk Healer doctor, who punched and cursed at Aizawa, who called him and his brother by their given name... Just said he was their deceased mother's fiancé…? _And_, being the father of Sierra Arashi?

The Pro Heroes and Izuku could only stare at the three siblings, with Jeremy still being held in the grasp of a stunned Present Mic, while Kyla remained beside her sister and keeping her ears covered in case more yelling were to take place, and Josh using his left-hand to rub against both of his temples, along with probably to hide the fact that a few tears ran down his face.

Midnight was the first to make a response.

"You were engaged?" She asked an awestruck Aizawa, whose eyes were so wide that his iris' shrunk and was grabbing at his head with both hands, clearly shaken up from what Jeremy had told them.

"You had a child?" Nezu asked, looking over at the girl, trying to see any resemblance from her to see if she shared any of his colleague's appearance.

"…I have a NIECE*?!" Hizashi cried out, practically yelling into Jeremy's ears and earning a bark of protest from the teen.

Excluding Nezu and Aizawa, everybody else gave the rock-n-roll Pro Hero a deadpan look.

"Really, Hizashi-kun?" Nemuri replied, glaring at the thirty year-old man for his choice of question.

He turned to stare at Midnight, giving her one of his shocked, doofus expression.

"I'm being serious!" He replied, letting go of the seventeen year-old. "We've been friends for years, practically brothers, and I just found out, all this time, I've been an uncle for fourteen years and never even knew about it?! _-He turned to his distraught friend, giving him a look of betrayal and hurt.- _Why didn't you tell us, Shōta-kun?! Why didn't you tell _me_?!"

Too lost in his own thoughts, Aizawa didn't answer his friend. He couldn't find the words to say anything to the people in the room... Not when he just found out that one of his students, who basically died while under his watch, was actually his own child.

_'…They're alive…' _He thought, staring back up at the three siblings he hadn't seen in fourteen years. _'All this time, they were living somewhere in the city…! **Cici **was alive... My own **daughter** is ALIVE…! And I just almost had her died in my own arms... I found out, she's been abused by the **fucking VILLAINS** we fought at U.S.J.!'_

He looked up at Jeremy, who kept glaring at him with so much hate, he could've gained Laser Vision Quirk.

"…How?" He whispered, his eyes begging for them to answer so many questions that ran through his mind. "How are you all still alive? And why did you think I was dead? I told your mother I would be back... I _promised_ her, and to you three, that I would come back!"

His questioned caught the three siblings completely off guard, all of them turning to stare at each other.

Izuku was the first to answer.

"My mom and Aunt Cici told us that Sierra's father died taking on a villain, who plotted to sink the whole city to the ground with an Earth Quirk." He reminded the thirty-one year-old, still in some state of shock to learn his god-sister's father had been their Homeroom Teacher this whole time. "They were forced to leave their home and came to live with us, when some of the other Pro Heroes found out that certain areas of the city was in danger of getting damaged from their fight against the villain and were helping civilians to get out of the crossfire."

Josh, able to collect himself, walked over to stand beside Aizawa, his head bowed.

"The house was completely destroyed when the battle finally ended and everyday, Mom would go to the Agency and see if anybody knows if you got out or not. Until one day, she told us that they told her, you died in battle... She never told us, that your Hero Name was Eraser Head. I don't think even she knew what it was."

Aizawa dropped his hands to both of his side, shaking his head.

"I never told her my Hero Name," he replied. "I was still starting out as a hero, just graduated from U.A., and I feared if she or anybody close to us were to find out I was Eraser Head, villains would somehow find out who those people are and would use them to get to me."

Still angry and not buying his story, Jeremy yelled at him.

"Why didn't you bother to find us?!" He asked, even though he has no intention on believing whatever the adult would have to say. "Mom waited for three years, **THREE **years, for you to pop out of nowhere and come back like you said you would! We didn't live very far from the house, when we were living with Aunt Amai! Then, she decided to give up and started dating the bastard that got her killed and was beating our sister, your own _daughter_, to death!"

Without warning, Shōta Aizawa jumped right out of bed... And hugged the seventeen year-old teenager... His face buried into Jeremy's left-shoulder, while his hair covered his head.

Jeremy was in complete shock, startled at the sudden choice of action the older-man is doing. After he just punched him, cursed him out and ultimately, blamed him for the death of his mother and the mistreatment his sister went through... The man just went up and hugged him.

He can feel the thirty-one year-old adult quivering against him... And against his ears, a light sob escaped from the Pro Hero.

"…I'm sorry," he whispered. "…I'm _so_ sorry…. I was in the hospital. _-Jeremy's eyes widened, staring down at the adult's onyx-black hair.- _My eyes sustained serious damage from Eruption, I was close to being blind… I've been there for weeks. Not once, did I not try to get up and return home, to return to you _four_ and your mother. When I was finally well enough to leave, I immediately head for home... Only to find it _gone_. Completely _**destroyed**_."

Not wanting to believe it, Jeremy tried to pull himself out of Aizawa's embrace. The older-man held on, refusing to let go until he finished explaining himself.

"I searched for months to find you all, asking for any information that I could use to help me on my search… Then, I ran into one of our old neighbors… **They** told me that you all died. They didn't see you five leaving the house when the evacuation started, and believed you perished in the wreckage, like so many other families that weren't fortunate enough to escape the danger zone on time."

"You should've went to Aunt Amai!" The seventeen year-old growled out, clenching at his arms. "You could've asked her-!"

"I never went to her house." Aizawa cut him off. "I didn't even knew her actual name; both she, and your mother, always referred to her as Amai. I didn't know she was actually Inko Midoriya… I didn't even recognize Midoriya, when he was one and a half and looked nothing like he did in the past."

Still, the seventeen year-old refused to believe him.

"Liar… Nothing, but lies!"

Irritated by the child's refusal to believe him, Aizawa lifted his head from his shoulder and turned his gaze to Izuku, who seemed very upset that the Quirk Healer is refusing to believe what his teacher was telling him.

"Midoriya. _-Izuku straightened from the call of his name.- _In my desk, there's a picture I want you to bring back… You'll know what it is."

Confused by the request but knowing to do as he's told, the fifteen year-old nodded his head and ran out the door to quickly complete his given task.

While the teenager left the room, Aizawa turned his gaze to the seventeen year-old he embraced, glaring into his eyes when seeing the hurt and anger in Jeremy's grayish-blue eyes. Fresh tear stains marked his face, but didn't make him look any less scary.

"…Say it, again." He told the teen, grabbing both of his shoulders. "Call me a 'Liar'. Say it to me, right to my face, that I'm a liar."

His eyes glowed red and his hair stood up, signaling to the adults that he activated his Quirk and is trying to show how serious pissed off he was with the boy he embraced as his own son on labeling him a liar. When he's like that, they know better than to intervene; when you push Aizawa to this point, you're pretty much on your own to suffer his wrath.

Faint memories from the past flashed into his mind. When he was barely three years old and misbehaved for childish reasons that didn't need reason, from drawing on the walls to throwing a tantrum when not receiving a treat. In each of those moments he could remember, he recalls a younger-version of the thirty-one year-old entering his mind, his eyes glowing red and hair standing up, giving him a serious look that he could do nothing but look into his hardened gaze.

And to this very day, the look still has it touch, making Jeremy feeling like the same three year-old that ended up giving in to Aizawa's scolding to knock off his behavior.

When he clearly couldn't find his voice to repeat what he'd been calling his would-be stepdad by, the thirty-one year-old knew he won't be interrupted to what he got to say.

"Listen, and listen well, Jeremy." Shōta told the teenager. "I loved your mother, the mother of my own child. I was very committed, was serious when I **intend** to _marrying _her when she would turn eighteen. I cared about her, about you three and, most of all, my own _daughter_, whom I only got to spend barely a week with after her birth, that I didn't hesitated to go into battle and lay my life on the line, in order to protect those I cared about from danger! Not once, not a single damn day since that fateful day, did I ever **NOT **thought about any of you! Not a day goes by, that I hoped to one day be reunited with you three, your mother and your sister, whether it be in this life or the next life."

The door slid open and Izuku re-entered the room. Carefully held in his hands, a single picture... His face, showed the clear signs of being completely in shock.

Aizawa knew why the boy's eyes are as big as dinner plates and his face looked flushed pale. Stopping his Quirk, he pointed a finger to the green-haired teen, making the seventeen year-old look over to his sister's god-brother.

"Look at that photo," he ordered. "I want you, Josh and Kyla to take a look at that picture, long and hard. And once you see what's on that photo and you still want to call me a liar, I'll be right here, waiting for you to tell me those exact words."

He pulled away from the seventeen year-old and watch the three siblings go over to Izuku, who shakily and slowly handed the picture over to Josh. He turned his gaze over to his teacher, his eyes flashing with acceptance to what his teacher has been telling the three Mūa siblings when he claims to still care for their deceased mother and half-sister.

Curious as to what Aizawa's student retrieve from his desk, Nemuri looked over Kyla and Jeremy's shoulder... Her sky-blue eyes widened in awe, as her heart hammered against her chest when she what was on the imagery on the photo.

There, laying in an incubator, is a light-pink newborn baby. Its head covered by a pink-beanie, clearly sleeping comfortably, with both of its arms resting on each side of its head. A pink-blanket covering underneath its chin down to the rest of its small body... In the grasp of its tiny right-hand, a pale index-finger from an adult.

To her, it was one of the cutest baby pictures she ever seen. Then, her eyes zeroed in on the bottom of the picture:

**"March 7th*, 83 AP: Welcome to the World, Our Little Sierra."**

The three siblings were in tears when they stared down at the well cared for photo Izuku brought them by Aizawa's instructions. They knew, without a doubt, that this picture is indeed the picture of their baby-sister; not only was it dated at the exact date and year she was born in, in their mother's own handwriting, or that this is how they first remembered seeing Sierra for the first time after her birth, but they also saw, underneath her left-arm, the marking of her birth-mark... In the exact shape of a fish.

An exact match to Sierra's birth-mark.

Being the first to see the evidence to his truth, Josh went over to Shōta and embraced the thirty-one year-old.

"…It's true," he sobbed. "Before you left us to fight that villain, Mom gave you Babe's picture... You kept it, after all these years."

Happy to hear one of them believed him, Aizawa returned the hug back to the soon-to-be twenty-one year-old adult, running a hand through Josh's mullet.

"No matter where I go, I always kept that picture with me… It's one of my greatest treasures, that help me get through my darkest time."

Soon, Kyla joined the two for a hug, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I knew it!" She cried, smiling at the warmth of his arm circling over her shoulders. "I knew you wouldn't just up and leave us, like that! I knew you loved us, especially our mom and Ra Ra! I just knew it!"

Jeremy, still holding on to the picture, couldn't bring himself to join in; not after he called Aizawa a liar and hated him since their mother's death. After so many years of anger, years of hardship and suffering the three siblings had to endured while under the care of their own selfish father and his side of the family, putting so much effort to finally break free and picking up the pieces to raise their baby-sister after six years being apart from each other, he convinced himself that _he_ is the one at fault for all this.

…Until now.

Behind him, Midnight laid a hand on his right-shoulder, giving him a confident smile, with some tears in her eyes.

"It's okay," she told him. "He can't hold a grudge for that long... Not unless, you tear up his sleeping bag and/or make him food that's too sweet for him to handle. He still hadn't forgiven Hizashi for the mochi that were too hard for him to chew on."

"Hey! I was trying to cheer him up and actually get him to enjoy sweets as much as I do!" Present Mic replied, wiping away the tears of his own from his face from the happy reunion between him and his would-be stepchildren. "And now, if you'll all excuse me, I need to head for the mall."

"The mall? For what?" Nemuri asked, earning a big grin from the thirty year-old rock-n-roll Pro Hero.

"What else for? I need to go get my niece presents!"

Immediately, Shōta flashed him his death-glare look. With or without using his Quirk, his look could even haunt the dead.

"Mic! Don't you dare-!"

The blonde was already gone before the Aizawa could finish his sentence, making him grumble when he should've already known his friend will be going overboard with the gifts. He turned to Midnight.

"Go after him."

Nemuri, smiling at her colleague's request, ran right out of the Infirmary to catch up to the overly excited blonde.

The entire time, Izuku smiled at the scene before him, standing beside Sierra's hospital bed and laying a hand on her right-shoulder. Standing beside him, Recovery Girl lightly chuckled at the scene that took place before them.

"I never seen him so happy, in such a long time." She stated, surprising the green-haired teen with her claim. "You should know, that he takes his job very serious and, while he does tend to smile often, he never looked truly happy... Until now. _-She stared up at the fifteen year-old, beaming up at him.- _I trust you to continue to watch over his daughter, and the both of you to get stronger to properly gain control over your Quirks."

Smiling at her words, he nodded his head.

"Right."

Nezu, enjoying the happy mood going on, folded both his paws behind his back and started making his way out the door.

"It's getting late," he informed everyone in the room. "And since Arashi-chan… Or, I guess, in this case, _Aizawa-chan_, won't be waking up until tomorrow, perhaps you four should consider taking this time to catch up… Perhaps, to make some arrangement amongst each other, along with Midoriya's mother, with how to raise her together. I, for one, believe this definitely calls for a celebration. _-He turned to Recovery Girl.- _Please be sure to inform me, when she does wake up, Recovery Girl. And Shōta-kun _-He flashed the thirty-one year-old father a kind, gentle grin.- _When you tell her about this discovery, please do not hesitate to show her how much you love her."

* * *

**The Next Day; Near Midday...  
**The thing she became aware of, was the scent of lavender... They always make her go to sleep.

…But not right now. They bring comfort.

Her vision first saw darkness, then light came forth and colors appeared before her... She sees a ceiling.

…Her back aches, making her wince from the pulse… It's not from the poison.

She lightly moaned.

_'What... What happened?' _She wondered, turning her head to her right and saw a wall... Next to the wall, an elderly lady sat in her desk. Sierra immediately recognized her. _'Recovery Girl?'_ She looked busy, so the girl chose to not disturb her. When looking to her left, she saw more spaces and more room, where two more beds sat in the middle and near the other end of the room. _'Am I... In the Nurse's Office?'_

"Oh!" A voice caught her off guard, lightly jumping when the elderly lady got out of her chair and walked towards her. She looked very happy. "You finally decided to wake up, I see! Welcome back, to the Land of the Living!"

Sierra simply stared at Recovery Girl, confusion written on her face. She knew something happened, but her tired mind was, for some reason, being slow.

"…What…?" Her voice was slightly cracked, forcing her to cough from being unused for days. A glass of water was handed to her, which she didn't hesitate to take but controlled herself to drink slowly.

"You've just woken up, so try and take it easy." Chiyo instructed the girl, pulling out a small wooden-stick.

Recognizing the stick for its usage, Sierra stuck her tongue out and made an "Awww…" sound, feeling the smooth wood pressing down on her tongue and the warmth of a small-flashlight shining down against her throat.

"Hmm… _-After seven seconds on looking, she removed both instruments.- _Your throat healed up nicely, but will be a bit irritated from being unused for four days. Make sure you don't overexert your vocal cords, which includes using your fire and ice."

Sierra grasped her neck.

_'My fire... And ice?'_

She remembered feeling her throat getting unnaturally warm, a pressure building up from her stomach... Every part of her body, being sapped away from heat and her limbs going numb from the cold.

She gasped. Her mind immediately remembers what happened.

"Aizawa-sensei!" Sierra cried, pushing herself to get out of bed and slightly coughing from raising her voice. "Is he all right?! Where-?"

"Calm down, Dearie." Chiyo lightly scolded, placing both hands on her shoulders to keep her from getting out of bed. "He's completely fine. All healed up and back to teaching your fellow classmates."

Mentioning her classmates, Sierra sent her a pleading look.

"Izu! Kacchan! Everyone, are they all right?!"

Recovery Girl let out a deep sigh.

"You're just like Midoriya-kun; always concerned for others, and never caring about himself. _-The fourteen year-old cocked her head to the side, reminding the elderly lady of an innocent puppy.- _Everyone is fine. The teachers of U.A. all went to the U.S.J., and helped All Might take care of the villains. The only ones who received any serious injuries, are All Might, your god-brother, Aizawa-kun, Thirteen and, of course, yourself included. The rest of your classmates got off easily, just some scrapes and bruises. Everyone, including you, healed up completely from their injuries."

Hearing they were all okay, Sierra allowed herself to relax in relief.

"Thank goodness," she sighed.

Seeing her calmed down, Chiyo patted her on her shoulder.

"Now we got that taken cared of, I need to inform Nezu-kun that you finally woken up. After that, we need to go over some normal checkup routine, to make sure there are no complications to your healing."

The fourteen year-old nodded her head and lightly jumped off her hospital bed… Then, her back pulsed.

She winced, reaching around her chest with her right-hand to touch where the pulsing was coming from... Through the bandages and her hospital gown, she can feel three gaps that she knew was never on her back before.

…She instinctively learned to recognized every scars her back would gain, from every injury she sustained in the past. From the time when… **_He_** started to take his abuse to a whole new level, to the injuries she knew she'll be gaining from performing hero work. While she recalls Nomu grasping her back and leaving imprints with its hands, she knew it didn't caused these injuries to happen.

...These were _claw-marks._

She turned to Chiyo, who was busy talking on the phone, her back turned to her patient.

_'How did these get on my back? None of the tree-branches did this, when I was crashing through them after my wing broke. So, how did-?'_

Another pulse of pain shot up, making her grunt and clenching on the bandages.

That time, the healer turned when she heard the girl's distress call and after telling the caller she'd get back to him, she hung up and went over to the girl.

"I was afraid this would happen," she said. "Lay on your stomach, Dear, and I'll see what I can do with those scars."

Instead of doing as she's told, Sierra glared down at the healer.

"What happened?" She growled, knowing Chiyo knew where the marks came from and demands to know how she got them.

Seeing she wasn't going to comply until she knows the truth, Recovery Girl let out a sigh.

"…The poison in your back," she answered. "It was hurting you, again."

She didn't need to say anymore; Sierra immediately realized where the marks came from.

…She wounded herself while in her fit… _Again_.

Her left-hand clenched at the sheets beneath her, bowing her head in shame.

"Who did I hurt?"

Chiyo patted her on the shoulder.

"You didn't mean t-"

"_Who_. Did. _**I**_. Hurt?!" Sierra snarled out, wincing from the pulsing from her back.

Again, the healer sighed out.

"…In the process on getting you to settle down, you bit Midoriya-kun in the arm. And no, you weren't an animal when you bit him; Aizawa-kun used his Quirk to force you to turn back into a human, and Midoriya-kun's arm fully recovered. I made certain on that. _-Seeing the guilt written on the girl's face, Chiyo patted her on the head.- _Come now, Dear, don't make this more difficult; we need to make certain they heal up the best they could."

Seeing no way out to keep away from the healer, Sierra finally gave in and laid on her stomach.

"Hmm…" She heard Chiyo hummed, knowing what it meant.

_'More scars, to add to the collections… Great...'_

A few minutes of adding the best antibiotics ointment she keeps with her and wrapping her in new gauze, Sierra's back was good to go. After that, Chiyo went through the normal basics of a normal checkup: Checking her heartbeat, breathing, blood pressure and other things a doctor would look over. Despite her back pain, slow pulse rate and, after scaling her to find out she lost some weight, she was completely healthy.

It was at the moment when she finished examining the girl, that the door swung open. Walking into the room, was none other than Nezu.

"Ah, Arashi-chan, I'm very happy to see you finally woken up." He greeted the teenager, who immediately bowed in greetings to her principal.

"Thank you, for saving my fellow classmates, Principal-sensei."

Nezu simply smiled up at the girl.

"There's no need for thanks, Arashi-chan. All of our students in U.A. are very important to us, so of course we would come to save you from villainy attacks. Although, I do wish we could've came sooner, to assist Aizawa with his fight against that Nomu creature and not had you students be forced to fight for your lives."

From the tone of his light-hearted voice, Sierra can tell he's very upset of the villains attacking them at the U.S.J. He may seem to not show much emotions and tend to smile more than he doesn't, but she can tell how he's feeling as clear as day.

Not wanting him to feel too bad, Sierra morphed into her wolf-form and walked over to the… Bear? Canine…? Rodent? She honestly couldn't tell what kind of animal he's supposed to be, but didn't want to stick her nose into business that isn't hers to be concern for. Once she stood before her principal, staring into his black-eyes, especially the scar over his right-eye, she sat down and bowed her head to him.

Nezu smiled, placing a paw on top of her head and gently stroking her fur. No words had to be exchanged; as animals, they understood through another connection no humans could ever know.

"That's all in the past now," he told her. "Now, I believe there's somebody here who wishes to see you very much, Arashi-chan."

She didn't have to guess who her principal was referring to; from the scent of sage and Cashmere Woods... It was her Homeroom teacher: Shōta Aizawa.

Lifting her head, she saw the thirty-one year-old quietly enter the Nurse's Office. Happy to see he's completely recovered from his ordeal with Nomu and Shigaraki, despite having a scar under his right-eye, she wagged her tail and lifted his lips into a smile.

"Aizawa-sensei!" She barked happily, a slight whimpering sound in the mixture of her bark. "I'm happy to see you're all right."

The grown man simply stared down at her, making the wolf feel a bit uncomfortable from his eyes staring down at her like she were an alien. She turned to Nezu, who simply smiled up at his employer, then to Chiyo, who smiled up at the taller-man.

"Is something wrong?" She asked the healer and principal, feeling dread building up in her stomach. "Did something go wrong with his recovery? I thought he was completely healed."

Once again, Nezu laid a paw on her head.

"There's nothing wrong with Aizawa-kun, my Dear... In fact, he's actually in very high spirit." The mammal answered, his smile growing a bit bigger than usual, calming her nerves from the thought of something was wrong with her teacher. Though, it didn't help with the confusion going on in her head.

_'If he's all right, then why is he staring at me like that?'_ Only one thought came to mind. _'Is he mad at me, for disobeying him? For getting myself hurt, for wanting to protect him and my classmates from Nomu and… **Shigaraki**…?'_

With her head down and ears flattened, she slowly stalked over to her teacher. Once before him, she laid on the ground... And whimpered.

"I'm sorry for disobeying," she apologized. "I know you were right to tell us to leave and, as your student, I should've listened to you. But, I knew you would end up dead if we just left you behind and the moment you would blink, the Warp User would come after us. Even still, I disobeyed your orders and I'm very sorry for doing so."

He didn't say anything, which made her feel more worried. She apologized, that's what this is about, right? Why else would he come to the Nurse's Office, in the middle of the day, during Lunch Period, when he would be taking his usual nap time? She owed him a huge apology, and she did that. So, why isn't he scolding her? Telling her to not pull the same stunt, again? To not do anything stupid?

Before she could ask, Aizawa got down to his knees. He extended a hand towards her, making her clench her eyes, readying herself to be punished... Only to feel the hand to lay itself on top of her head.

That, she wasn't expecting… Though, that soon failed in comparison, when he brought out both his arms to lift her head off the ground... And pulled her against his chest… _**Hugging**_ her...

Yep, she doesn't know if she should be concerned, or not. Though, as he hugged her to him, she felt a certain warmth she never felt before. It has a similar warmth like... Her _mother_. But, unlike her mother's warmth, which comforts her from nightmares, this warmth made her feel safe and secure, assuring her she would be protected from all threat that will be waiting for her in the real world.

She rest her head against Aizawa's right-shoulder, laying a paw on his right-arm.

_'Does he blame himself, for what happened? Is that what's going on?' _"It's okay, Aizawa-sensei." She reassured, nuzzling her head against his. "It wasn't your fault. It's nobody's fault, but the villains. You couldn't had known they would've gotten into the school and hacked into the schedule; Warp Quirk Users are extremely rare, so there was no way for knowing one would want to join forces with villains to wanting to kill All Mi-"

"You're here." He whispered, cutting her off. That wasn't the response she was expecting. "After so many years. After so long... You were here, this entire time."

His left-hand gently ran down her back, feeling the bumps of scars and her spine underneath the white-fur. This was very puzzling to Sierra.

_'"So many years"? "So long"? What's he talking about?' _She turned to stare at Nezu and Chiyo, clear sign of confusion written on her face. "Principal-sensei, what's going on? Did something happen?"

Nezu walked over to stand before the wolf and his employer, placing both paw on each of their shoulders.

"My Dear, something indeed happened. Something, that you have a right to know." He replied. "During your time healing, your siblings came to the school. _-Her eyes widened from the news of her siblings coming to the school.- _Your godmother called your god-brother, giving us plenty of time to prepare ourselves for their arrival... What we weren't expecting, was for them and my employer, your homeroom teacher, to actually know each other outside the school."

Sierra cocked her head to the side.

"They know Eraser Head? How?" _'If that's true, why didn't they tell me? I did tell them who my homeroom teacher is, at least his last name. If they knew him, why didn't they say anything?'_

"They do not know Eraser Head, in person… However, your _mother_ knew Shōta Aizawa, very well." There was slight giggle the mammal made, winking up at the girl.

Her green-eyes widened at the mentioning of her mom, a little taken back by the slight tightening of her teacher's hold on her.

_'My mom… **Knew** my teacher...? And my siblings knew my teacher, outside of school...? Wait a minute...' _"If Aizawa-sensei knew my mom, and my siblings knew him outside of the school... Does that mean... He knew my dad, too? _-She turned to stare at her teacher's head, covered by his mop black-hair.- _Aizawa-sensei? Do you know my dad?"

Through his suit and her fur, she can feel his heartbeat rapidly beating against both their chest. He was nervous, scared... And excited?

"…I don't _know_ your dad. _-He pulled his head up and turned to look her in the eyes... A single tear ran down his face... A small, but kind smile spilled on his face.- _…Sierra... I _am_ your father."

...Many thoughts ran through her mind, unable to fully process what her teacher just said to her.

_'"I am your father"... "I am your father"... "I am your father"... "I am your father"...'_

She simply stared at him, wondering if he was pulling her leg, and not in the same way Toshinori did during combat training. Though, she knew for a fact Eraser Head isn't the kind of person to having a humorous side. She can imagine Present Mic to being the jokester of the whole U.A. teachers, but even he wouldn't go as far as to make such a false claim that's very serious.

Trying to figure out if what he said was true, Sierra morphed back to get human-self, kneeling within his hold on her. She stared into his eyes.

_'Mom told me his eyes are like olives... They're exactly like what she said. **-She raised a hand and rested it on top of his head, feeling the waviness in the onyx-black mop of a hair.- **It's just as wavy as mine, though I have more curls like mom. But still.'_

She then cupped his left-cheek into her right-hand, watching him lean into her touch and covering her small-hand with his larger-hand. She really want to believe him, but she had to be certain he's telling the truth.

"What is my birthmark?" She asked, giving him a serious look. "My mom told me I have the exact same birthmark as my father: What is it?"

Smiling gently, he pulled away a bit to pull down the sleeve on his left-arm... Inches above his own armpit, a birthmark can be seen... In the exact shape of a fish.

"A fish." He answered, beaming at the surprise look on her face. He knew he won her over. "My daughter has a birthmark of a fish, underneath her left-arm."

Raising her own arm, the two compared their birthmark to each other. While Aizawa's mark is bigger than hers and is in a dark-grey color, there's no denying that their marks are the exact same to each other.

...Sierra smiled up at her teacher... No... Her _father_!

She wrapped both her arms around his neck, burying her face into his scarfs, inhaling his calming scent she wants to remember in her mind. She smiled when she felt his arms encircling over her, being mindful of her back, making her feel warm and safe.

Tears ran down her cheek, as one of his hands gently stroke her hair. She always imagined what it would be like to have a father to love her, and now, her wish came true and finally gets to experience what many children get to have.

Nezu smiled brightly at the happy reunion between father and daughter. It warmed his heart to see such happiness radiating off of the dark and gloomy thirty-one year-old, who was able to regain his composure to not show too much emotions and have a calm expression, as he held his child for the first time in over fourteen years.

"It would seem 'Congratulations' are in order," he said. "And now you are a father once more, Aizawa-kun, I trust you will take both your task as a teacher to your students and a father to Sierra Aizawa as you would normally educate and guide your past students."

Shōta nodded his head, resting his left-hand on Sierra's left-shoulder.

"Just because I'm her father, that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on her or grow soft on any of my students." He replied, which made the fourteen year-old laugh a bit.

"As if I wasn't capable on handling the way you run class time," she replied. "If I'm to become a hero, I can't expect anybody to go easy on me. Which means, learning all that I can from all of my teachers, without any of them holding back. _-She pulled away, staring up at her father.- _Though, I've been meaning to ask:...Why did you named yourself, after a horror film?"

Her question caught Aizawa off guard.

"Horror film?" He repeated, earning a nod from his daughter.

"Back in the seventies, there's an American experimental body horror film called 'Eraserhead'. From what I heard, the movie was very disturbing. I don't know if you knew about it when you picked your hero name, but I'm guessing you didn't know of the movie."

Aizawa's eyes narrowed at the information, but didn't look angry towards the fourteen year-old. However, he did helped the both of them get to their feet and guided her to sit on the bed.

"Honey, I'll be right back." Was all he said, and calmly left the room.

Sierra was confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked recovery Girl and Nezu. Chiyo simply muttered to herself, going back to doing paperwork on her desk, while Nezu simply smiled at her.

"It's not what you said that made him leave the room, my Dear. It's more to the information he never thought to look into, that he went in search for the reason to gaining his hero name." The mammal explained, silently wishing the poor fool good luck once Aizawa finds him. "Now, while your father is taking care of 'personal business', there's a few things I wish to discuss with you. First off... Will it be possible for you to address me, along with the staff members of U.A., as your aunts and uncles?"

* * *

**At the U.A. Tracks...  
**"I swear, Shōta-kun, I didn't know!" Present Mic screamed, running for his life while trying to avoid being snared by the capture weapons of his friend, who cancelled out his Voice Quirk to prevent him from making his scream to attack right back. "I thought it sounded cool, it even had the name 'erase' in it! I had no idea the name would end up being used for a horror movie! Honest!"

"From the seventies, Mic! We were in U.A. in the starting of Eighty AP!" Aizawa growled out, tossing one of his scarfs and finally snagging his friend around his ankle, pulling the panicking man towards him. "You never bother to think ahead, before opening your big mouth. I was wondering why the other students would look at me odd when I presented the name as my hero name, or how some of the civilians would give me nervous glances when hearing my name."

Hizashi dug his hands into the ground, helplessly clawing away as he was pulled back to his friend.

"But, it's an American Movie! How was I suppose to know that?! You even told me that you didn't care what you would be called!" He cried, shivering at the dark-aura radiating off of his friend, making his stand up hair and red-eyes more menacing than he would appear, with or without his goggles.

"Mic, you told me you started listening to rock-n-roll American Music at the age of five. You're teaching your students English, an _American_ language, which also includes spelling and grammar. You even sometimes help Cementoss with language, when he's taking Modern Literature. What are the chances you haven't been watching any American shows, before we even met?"

Once he had him before him, Aizawa uncurled his scarf from Hizashi's ankle, bending his knees to crouch and pulling him up by the collar of his jacket. The blonde knew he was busted; his love for American Music did lead him to watching certain TV Shows… Which did lead him to learn, a few years after graduation, of the Eraserhead Movie and shrugged it off... Even going as far as copying a certain line from the movie, confirming that he did know about the movie.

Now, it was coming back to bite him.

Aizawa gave him his creepy smile, something he would reserve for his students.

"Now, let's try this, again, Mic: 'In Heaven, everthing is fine. In Heaven, everything is fine. You've got your good things. And I've got mine'."

* * *

**In the Afternoon…  
**"Ahh… Now, that's been taken care of." Aizawa muttered to himself, feeling happy to finally get back at his friend for all the time he annoyed him and, after getting back at him for finding out where the name came from, picked up Sierra's school uniform from Midnight, which was left in the Girl's Locker Room since... The attack.

From now on, Hizashi will be thinking twice, before he decides to watch a horror flick at night... While, at the same time, feeling the red eyes of eyes Aizawa glaring into his soul.

As he reached the Nurse's Office, his mind began to come up with multiple thoughts of doubt.

**_"Am I doing the right thing?"_**

**_"Will she be ready for this?"_**

**_"What if she doesn't like the idea?"_**

**_"Maybe I'm not ready to do this?"_**

He grumbled at the words yelling in his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Damn, fatherhood instincts."

From the moment he found out that Sierra is really his daughter, he knew he would do anything to keep her safe and get the chance to finally raise her. Though, he wasn't expecting fatherly instinct to immediately kick in and start second guessing his decisions on what he was going to do.

He took in a deep sigh.

"So, this is what Dad was warning me about. He wasn't kidding, when he told me having a child would end up changing me."

He immediately stopped in his tracks, realizing another issue he hadn't thought about. He face palmed himself.

_'First, fatherhood. And now, I need to inform "Grandpa" of his "Granddaughter"... I'm not going to look forward to telling them, along with the rest of the family, about Sierra.'_

He knew both his parents would be very thrilled to hear the news about then having a grandchild... His biggest problem, is telling them, and the rest of his relatives, that he had a child at the age of seventeen and been keeping it a secret from them for over fourteen years, which will end up with him being a victim to his parents' lip lashing.

...But then, he knows when to take punishment that he deserves; he did kept her birth a secret, on account that he thought she, her siblings and mother died from casualties caused by Eruption. Plus, they'd probably go easy on him and would be more focus on bonding with the grandchild they always wanted. The rest of his relatives would have to deal with it, and will finally get the pleasure to meet their niece and cousin.

He finally reached the door to Recovery Girl's office... From behind the door, he can hear talking.

"I can assure you, that the both of you will be able to get past your ordeals, after some counseling sessions with me. Once you both are able to overpass these obstacles, there's nothing that will stand in either of your ways on becoming great heroes."

It was Nezu he hears behind the door. But who was he talking to? Were there injured students?

"...Thank you, Principal-sensei."

Aizawa's eyes widened. It was his daughter!

Immediately, he opened the door. He sees Chiyo, Nezu and Sierra sitting in a circle of their own, smiling at one another, drinking tea. Nezu and his daughter both sat on the edge of the hospital bed, while Chiyo was sitting in her own chair, needing the support to rest her weary back on.

The three turned to look at Aizawa, all still smiling and enjoying their teas with each other.

Nezu raised a paw in the air, greeting his employer.

"Welcome back, Aizawa-kun." He said, knowing the thirty-one year-old was listening in on the last part of his conversation with the girl, which he didn't really minded. "I must say, your daughter really is a joy to have around for company, especially during tea. Though, it seems that it'll take a while before she gets to the habit of referring to us and the rest of the U.A. staff members as her aunts and uncles."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

_'As if having Hizashi wanting to be called "uncle" isn't enough, now Nezu wants to be called "uncle", too?' _"Dare I ask why you I want my daughter to call you and the others as her aunts and uncles?"

Hidden underneath his scarfs, he smiled at having to use the word 'daughter'... To be able to call _his _child to other adults, without feeling the stabbing pain to his heart.

"I have three reasons to answer your question," the mammal answered. "First reason, I've been noticing some hostility going on between some of the teachers, which you seemed to demonstrate when you went off to go look for Hizashi-kun. _-Aizawa looked away, a bit embarrassed that the mammal knew where he went and what he was doing.-_ If we are to work together to not only protect our students, but also come to an understanding with each other and showing our students the importance of teamwork, I would like all of my employers to view each other, not as rivals, but as family. And I believe, that your daughter could help us out with that."

While today didn't really give a good reason to why, Aizawa knew another teacher that actually bothers him sometimes. Class 1-B homeroom teacher: Vlad King. He seems to have some sort of vendetta towards him, as if he's jealous that an Underground Hero gets to be a ranked higher on educating students than himself, even though both their classes are teaching their students on how to be heroes. They may cross paths sometimes, but they don't socialize with each other.

Nevertheless, Vlad King always seems to try and challenge Aizawa, which never took process between the two adults.

_'Somehow, I doubt she'll be able to make us become best buddies.'_

"My second reason, which will very much be the highest reason to why, is more for her own safety and protection." Nezu continued, setting down his tea and given Aizawa a plain, but serious look. "Since your daughter had actually cross paths with some of the villains that attacked you and your students at the U.S.J., resulting her to be abused and experimented on, she is just as much of a target as All Might is. So, if for whatever reason, this information were to go public and/or another encounter with the villains, having the teachers of U.A. to being addressed as her guardians and/or relatives will make it harder for the villains to aim their focus on her and turn their attention on us. I assure you, Aizawa, it'll help us all be able to protect her, just like the rest of our students."

The second reason made more sense to the thirty-one year-old father, and really appreciate the principal wanting to protect his daughter, just as much as he plan to do so, while going through training and learning how to take care of herself.

…Which, he doesn't hope to happen, until she's thirty years old... And even then, he's not going to let her out of his sights.

"And the third reason?" He asked, coming over and taking the tea from the girl, exchanging it with her school uniform.

Nezu perked right back up, smiling big.

"I just wanted to be called uncle!" He answered, jumping off the bed as the girl took her uniform and went behind the curtain of the bed next to hers.

"But, Principal-sensei, wouldn't it be inappropriate on calling all my teachers as aunts and uncles, while school is in session? I, also, think some of them will be a bit uncomfortable with the new titles. Should I even call my teacher, 'Dad', when he's my teacher, during class time?" Sierra asked, pulling off her hospital gown and slowly putting on her white-shirt before getting her skirt.

"You forget, my dear niece, I'm the principal!" Nezu exclaimed, beaming proudly of his status. "Whatever I say, goes."

Leaning out a bit from the curtains, Sierra gave her father a confused look, who simply shrugged. She got the message, and went back to putting on the rest of her uniform. The bandages pulled a bit against the clothing, but not enough to irritate or make her feel uncomfortable. Because of her small-size, she has plenty of room within her clothes to not feel restricted of movement.

Once she's fully dressed, she came out.

"Is my backpack still in class?" She asked. "And what lesson are we on right now?"

Aizawa gave her a confuse look, while Chiyo and Nezu look at one another.

"Are you trying to attend class time?" Her father asked, earning a confused look right back.

"Yes?" She answered, feeling a bit awkward from their gazes. "I missed five days of school. I need to get on all the school work I missed doing, and catch up on Hero Training."

Nezu turned to Aizawa, smiling at him.

"She definitely is your daughter, Aizawa-kun; getting right to the point and wanting to get the whole job done."

Rather than feel pride, which he did from how serious his child is taking her education, Aizawa gave her a sympathetic look.

"Honey, class is almost over. And I think Midoriya gave your backpack back to your siblings."

The news made Sierra wilt a bit. Chiyo walked to her, laying a hand on the girl's left-hand.

"While you have recovered at the best of your ability from your ordeal, Sweetie, you're in no condition to immediately start training." She told the fourteen year-old, giving her a serious look. "You've just woken up after five days of healing, so your body needs to get back to moving around and functioning. You've, also, lost some weight, which is a serious issue; you dropped from 84.5, to 81.9."

Aizawa's eyes widened from what he just heard.

_'She weighs how **much**?!'_

She may be two inches shorter than the average height in her age group, but her weight is over twenty pounds under her height group. He may not be that well educated in medical field like Chiyo, but even he knew she's very underweight.

_'How is she able to go around the day, when a wind could easily knock her over? How were her siblings able to keep her alive, while she's practically starving?! It's a wonder she was able to carry me, let alone myself and three of her classmates, while as a dragon!'_

"Oh, dear!" Nezu gasped, also taken back by the news. "It seems you're gonna have some work cut out for you, Aizawa-kun."

Aizawa ran a hand through his hair.

_'You're telling me; they weren't kidding, when they told me her weight is a serious issue.'_

Sierra blushed, embarrassed from the news of her current weight.

"I'm not trying to purposely starve myself, Sir." She replied, bowing her head a bit, her hair covering both side of her face. "I just have problems trying to eat, whenever hostile environments or negative emotions upsets my stomach. My Quirk gives me some property of an Empath."

Nezu nodded his head.

"I understand, Sierra-chan. However, even you should know that you need to stay healthy and make sure you eat enough to keep up your strength. Toshinori-kun clearly shows to being the ideal proof on what happens when you don't eat right, when he's not out as All Might."

The fourteen year-old straightened up, nodding her head to her principal.

"Yes, Sir."

The mammal accepted her response.

"Don't be discourage, my dear niece." He told her. "You'll have two days to pack on some weight, before returning to school. Today, being Friday and all. Which means, you'll have plenty of time to catch up on homework."

Sierra didn't like the thought of homework, but did smile at her principal's effort to cheering her up on having to miss class time.

"Before you leave, I have something for you." Chiyo said, walking back to her desk and pulling out a small jar that looks like aloe vera hand sanitizer from one of the drawers. She handed it to Aizawa. "My colleagues just sent me this." She informed, a sad smile appeared on her face. "It's not the cure for the poison, but it's something that can help with some of the burns. Have her apply this every two nights, or when her back starts hurting."

Sierra was confused.

_'Why is she giving it to Dad?'_

Aizawa nodded his head, accepting the new ointment and putting it into one of his pockets, before turning to the fourteen year-old.

"You ready to go home?"

His question was very surprising to the girl.

"...Are you walking me home?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "You don't have to do that; I can fly home-"

"You're coming home, with me." Aizawa cut her off, stunning her. _'Maybe it is too soon. She just woke up, and has no idea what was decided.'_

"With you?" She clearly didn't get what was going on. "Did... Did you moved in, with us?"

"On the contrary, Sierra-chan... You're going to be living with your father."

Her eyes widened from what Nezu just told her.

"I'm... What?"

Aizawa came over and laid a hand on her left-shoulder, staring into the eyes that is mixed between Cindy and his own eye-color.

"I had a long talk with your half-siblings and your godmother, Inko Midoriya, yesterday and, after some terms and agreement, they're allowing me to have you come live with me... If it's okay with you, that is." Aizawa immediately added in, blushing a bit underneath his scarfs and feeling awkward on telling his own kid what has been decided, without her having a say in the matter.

Sierra gasped at the news. Her heart pounded against her chest. She swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"You... You want me... To live with you?" She asked, a hand held to her chest when it felt like her heart was going to pop out at any moment. "You actually want me... To come live with you?"

Her words made the adults feel taken back a bit. Aizawa's heart went out to her.

_'She didn't think I want her, now that she's back in my life? **-His eyes narrowed from one thought that could explain her choice for words.- **That bastard probably told her that I wouldn't want her, when she was little.' _Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he kneeled before Sierra, his eyes flashing with so much joy and love. "Of course I want you to live with me. You're my kid and I wouldn't have it any other way, than to take you home with me."

The fourteen year-old saw no lie or deception to what he said. He truly wanted her to be in his life... To be a part of _her_ life and raise her, as her **_father_**.

Then, a nagging feeling came into her head.

"But what about my siblings?"

Aizawa sighed.

"I don't have enough rooms for them to come live with me, but they promised to come by and visit as often as possible." He told her, a little sad, himself, that he won't have the three siblings living with him, as well. He really wants to hear all that he missed in Sierra's childhood and knew it would take more than a few nights of visiting to help him catch up… Except, for learning the mistreatment she went through. That, he's going to be looking in with Detective Tsukauchi. "Ms. Midoriya*, also, plans to come over and check on you whenever she could, though made it clear that she wants us to go see her and to have you over for a few nights. I swear, for a small-woman, she can be terrifying whenever she wants. Your mother definitely made the right choice to picking her to be your godmother."

She smiled at the comment to her godmother, and though she is sad that her she won't be living with her siblings, she's happy to hear they're going to visit and will still be in her life. Hearing no objectives of them to come over, made her very relieved. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head against his, showing her appreciation on what he's doing. Strong, warm arms engulfed her small-frame... She feels safe.

"...I'm ready to go home."

* * *

**Four in the Afternoon, at Aizawa's Apartment…  
**"Well, here we are." The thirty-one year-old announced, bored and tired, not in any way excited when they stood before the brown-door to his house... Or, now, it would be _their_ house.

It was an apartment, part of an apartment complex, at the north part of Tokyo... Fifteen minutes, by train, from U.A., and five minutes from the train station.

_'Timing is precious to him, so of course he would live near the school.' _Sierra thought, watching her father pulling out his house key from a small crack, hidden behind a pot of a plant.

"I'll get you a spare key, tomorrow, while we go to town and pick up some things." He told the fourteen year-old girl, unlocking the door. "Oh, and by the way, you're going to have a roommate."

Sierra cocked her head to the side.

_'He has a roommate? Why didn't he say anything, while we were walking home or on the train?" _"Really? Who?"

He gave her a smirk.

"You'll see." Was all he said, and then pulled the door open.

The inside was big, at least two times bigger than the apartment she and her siblings lived in. The walls and ceiling is white, while the furniture are black. The carpet, also in black, while the kitchen's floor is wood.

...The inside of the building, it feels and smells of Aizawa, everywhere... She likes it.

Aizawa laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Your bedroom will be at at the end of the hall._ -He pointed straight at the door ahead of them.-_ My room is at the left, next to yours. We couldn't get your dresser or your bed in today or yesterday, but your siblings gave me your clothes and what few of your other belongings you had at the other house... Along with some other stuffs that _somebody_ decided to buy." He muttered at that last sentence, clear annoyance and irritation could be heard in his tone. "We'll get your dresser and your bed in a day or two. So, until we can get them here, you can go sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch."

Immediately, she was against the sleeping arrangements.

"I can take the couch," she insisted. "My bed is actually the same size and length as the cushions. I don't really care for comfort."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow to have suggestion.

"I wouldn't mind, nor would I care where you would sleep, but Chiyo and Moo will both have my head if your back bothers you from sleeping on an uncomfortable cushion. Plus, it gets cold in here in the morning and we don't want you to get cold, again, after recovering from hypothermia."

Not wanting to get him in trouble, Sierra agreed to the temporary beds they'll be sleeping in.

...Then, she gasped when something brushed up against her legs, followed by an eager sound of meowing. When she looked down, she saw a pure-black cat with green-eyes, rubbing against her, demanding for attention, making loud purring sounds.

...She immediately gushed over the feline, scooping her into her arms and nuzzling her face against the cat's.

"Oh, yeah, here's the roommate I was mentioning. This is Jade." He introduced, happy to see somebody else who also loves cats just as much as he does, as his cat nuzzled back at the girl. "I'm surprised; she isn't normally friendly to strangers. It took Mic almost two weeks, before she even started warming up to him."

Sierra smiled at her father, gently running her fingers through the cat's black fur.

"I have that way with animals," she replied. "Long before I even got my Quirk, Aunt Amai and my siblings will tell me all the time, when I was little, how I would have this special connections with animals, thinking I already had a Quirk. Then, when I finally did gain my Quirk, it seemed to had increase my bond with the animals much more than it did in the past."

Jade, pushing her paws against the girl's collarbones, leaned up and licked her nose, making Sierra giggle by the affection she's getting.

A little jealous of his daughter taking the cat's attention, Aizawa came up and started petting Jade, who finally acknowledged her owner's presence and greeted him with a simple meow.

"She wants you to feed her," the girl said.

The thirty-one year-old rolled his eyes at the information.

"Of course, she does." He grumbled, taking the cat into his own arms and scratching her underneath her chin. "Speaking of feed, I'll make us some dinner. You can go watch TV or something, while food is being made… Except, to go outside. Until you're familiar with the neighborhood, I don't want you to go wonder off."

Sierra had other thoughts in mind on what to do.

"Actually, I was wondering if my backpack and school supplies are here." She replied, rubbing her arm, a bit nervous. "I want to get started on catching up on all the assignments I missed, while I was unconscious, before I get back to school."

Underneath his scarfs, a small-smile appeared on his face.

_'She may not show much __characteristics of being mine, but she definitely has my need to use her time wisely and staying on top of her work.' _"They should be in your room," he said. "You can do your work on the coffee table in the living-room, while I go prepare dinner."

Nodded her head to the offer, she went down the hall to go gather her school homework, along with changing out of her school uniform into something a bit more comfortable and brush her hair. Five minutes later, she came out with her school supplies, wearing a black long-sleeve shirt and black pajama pants, her hair free from tangles and tied in a ponytail.

A small-blush appeared on her face, looking over in the kitchen and seeing Aizawa feeding Jade.

"…Did, uh... Did somebody get me new clothes?" She asked, still stunned when she saw five bags of new clothes sitting in the center of her bedroom. "I appreciate whoever thought about getting me clothes, but I don't have any clothes to throw away or get rid of."

Her father grumbled at the question.

"I told Mic not to go overboard with the stuff," he growled. "Apparently, in his delusional head, Mic decides to take the role as your uncle and started buying you things, against my orders to not to. If there's any you don't want to wear, we can throw away."

Once again, she was against the idea.

"We can't!" She replied. "He used up too much of his money to get me clothes. If there's any I don't want, I can go take them to a Homeless Shelter or Donation Organization. There's probably a few of my old clothes that I don't wear often, that I can get rid of."

Aizawa sighed to her suggestion.

_'And, of course, she has her mother's inability to think for herself. That, is going to be an obstacle for me to win.' _"You can do whatever you want with your clothes, but do it only for yourself and not for others. Hizashi-kun won't be upset, if you don't like any of the stuff he got you; he should've asked what you prefer to wear, instead of picking things he _thinks_ you would like or would look good in, in his own style." _'If he bought her clothes to make her look like him, I'll gladly burn them to ashes and leave them on his front doorstep.'_

Again, Sierra nodded her head and went to the living room to start on her homework.

Once Jade has been fed, Aizawa went to making dinner: Rice, shrimp and Gyoza. The last food happens to be one of his favorites and, to his delight, his daughter's favorite, too. Thanks to Josh, Kyla, Jeremy and Inko informing him of her likes and dislike for food, he didn't have to waste too much time to figure out what to make to get her to start eating. He's happy to hear Sierra has a love for salty food, especially garlic and bacon, both of which happens to be a family tradition to love within the Aizawa Family.

Speaking of family, Shōta has to figure out when to give his folks a call and tell them the news he's been dying to tell.

_'She'll need some time to get used to the new living _ _arrangement, and process on the sudden changes… I'm gonna have to play it by ear, before I even bring in the relatives. From what I heard, her mother's family weren't that welcoming to her and are still making no attempt to get to know her.'_

He remembered meeting his fiancée's mother for the first time, back when they started dating... She was a shrew, greedy and a stuck up, only thinking about her status and living in luxury than her eldest-daughter's happiness and wellbeing. She immediately despises Shōta, judging him by his appearance and declaring him more of a street rat than a future hero. She wanted Cindy to dump him and try to get back together with her cheating ex, but of course, her daughter refused and ended up pregnant with her fourth child.

…The instant she found out who the father was, her mother kicked her out and made it clear to never show her face in the family... Not unless, she gets an abortion and leaves Shōta.

His blood boiled when remembering what Cindy told him what her own mother did, but he almost stormed off to go punch that woman when hearing she wanted his girlfriend to kill their child, an innocent life that wasn't at fault in anything the couples did.

_'She hadn't changed a bit and still, to this very day, refuses to acknowledge Sierra as her granddaughter. **-He looked over to the living-room, watching his daughter quietly doing her **_**_homework, listening to music from her IPod through headphones. Jade went to keep her company, curled up against her leg.- _ **_Well, it's her loss, to not welcome a bright, caring grandchild in her family. My family will make sure she gets to know what is like to be part of a loving family, who don't judge her by her genetics.'_

* * *

Half an hour later, and dinner was finally ready.

With his hair up in a small ponytail, Aizawa got his daughter to stop doing homework and to come eat dinner... It went off well. No resisting, no argument or problems to get her to eat. Though, he did got on her a bit for making a small portion, what was half the size of his own plate.

All and all, besides Jade constant meowing to have a shrimp from the two humans, dinner was pretty much a success in his book.

Four hours later, Sierra continued finishing her schoolwork. Aizawa... Laid on the couch, sleeping. Jade lay on top of him, enjoying her living bed giving off warmth.

Her siblings would text her every few minutes after putting away dinner and cleaning the dishes, asking how she was doing and if she's okay with the new living arrangements... Izuku called her, crying on the line, relieved to hear her voice and that she woken up.

For both of them, Sierra kept texting her siblings until she told them that she has to focus on her homework and wished them goodnight, while talking to Izuku in her new room and reassuring him she'll be back on Monday and will try to see him and his mother on the weekend.

Her eyes felt heavy and burn, signaling how exhausted she is. She groaned, rubbing at her eyes, trying to refocus on Algebra.

_'It's barely 8:30, I can't go to sleep yet. I still have three lessons of math to complete and seven English papers to do, before I finally catch up and get started on next lessons.'_

She yawned, proving how more tired she really is.

Behind her, Aizawa woke up from his nap, stretching and looking at the timer on his DVD player. He let out a big yawn, moaning from having to get up and start getting ready to patrol.

_'Once again, I have the best dream to ever dream and have to wake up, because of patrol. _**_-He looked over at his daughter, disappointed and very unhappy to be leaving her all alone, on the first day she comes to live with him.- _**_While I'm a dad, I have to go be a hero if I want to keep her safe.' _"All right, Honey, I need to get going."

She wasn't happy to hear, but she knew he has to go do his job. Plus, this won't be the first time she ends up home alone. though, she'll be having a cat keep her company. So, she won't be entirely alone.

She got up from her spot, her knees and arms popping when she stretched.

"All right," she said. "I'm probably going to head on to bed."

Her response surprised Aizawa.

"You can stay up for another hour or two," he offered. "You don't have school tomorrow."

"No, but I'm getting tired and could use a break from homework. I can feel a headache building up, from staring at paper for hours. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish the rest of my school work somewhere between midday or the afternoon, tomorrow."

Not really one to complain, Aizawa nodded his head.

"If you need anything or something's wrong, I wrote down Mic and Midnight's numbers on the fridge. If you can't get a hold of either of the two, you can go over at Midoriya's until I get back and call you to come home."

He sat up and got off the couch, as Jade jumped off when he stirred to sit up, and started heading for the door to get his boots on, when he stopped to see his daughter heading for the hallway.

As quick as a whip, he went towards her and wrapped her in a hug, catching Sierra by surprise.

"Have a good night, alright?" He whispered to her, laying his chin on top of her head, savoring this moment he missed out for over fourteen years.

Smiling softly, she turned in his hold and returned the embrace.

"I will. Be careful out there," she told him. "And if something goes wrong, make sure to get assistance from the other Pro Heroes nearby... And Dad? _-She raised her head, looking up to stare into her father's greyish-black eyes.-_ I know you have other priorities that demands more of your attention than I do, and I'm not mad, but I just want you to know: Even though we lost so many years at the beginning, we can still appreciate the ones we can have right now, when we have the time to do so."

Aizawa was at a loss for words, unable to respond to her words... It made him both happy... And sad, at the same time.

_'She understands that I can't always be here for her, no matter how much either of us want to just spend as much time with each other, to make up for all the lost time we didn't do together... But, **-He leaned down and laid a light kiss on her forehead, laying a hand to the back of her head to hold her close to his heart for a few more moments.- **_ _that doesn't mean that I can't make more of an attempt for us to spend time together. And as her father and teacher, I have a responsibility to help her grow into the great hero I know she'll become.'_

"Goodnight, Honey... I love you."

"...I love you, too, Dad..."

TBC

* * *

*: You gotta admit, "Uncle Hizashi" would be so cute and would be a great uncle to any child Aizawa would have… Also, I'm getting tired of people pairing those two up as a couple, when it's clear they have a brotherly relationship... With Aizawa being the calm, mature older-brother and Hizashi being the hyperactive kid-brother.

Before you tell me why, in your own opinion, to your reason for pairing them up, don't; from their past and right now, they seem to share a similar bro-bond that Bakugo and Kirishima has... While Aizawa doesn't explode out of anger into other people's faces, and doesn't want to drive any attention onto himself.

I think, because he may had some trouble with his Quirk in the past and/or doesn't interact much with the other students, Hizashi decided to be that one friend he could rely on. And so, to this very day, Hizashi stood beside his friend and be the one who can speak loud enough for the both of them, becoming the immature little-brother. While Aizawa can stay quiet and be the calm, collective older-brother to keep his friend in line and not do anything stupid (Example: When the media got through the barrier and Present Mic suggest beating them up, obviously not comfortable of them trying to harass them and their students to get an interview about All Might, Aizawa told him not to do so and just wait for the cops, knowing the media would tarnish their image and blackmail them in order to talk to All Might).

Plus, Hizashi is probably one of the few people that doesn't annoy Aizawa as much as other heroes probably would. And, like Vegeta from TFS would say: NO HOMO! I very much see him ending up with Ms. Joke (despite not really into her), than Hizashi. If you also heard in the flashback moment, you would hear Hizashi calling Aizawa "Bro", before giving him his hero name. So, at least in that moment, he views Aizawa as a brother.

*: This is actually the birthday of my step-brother, Nicky/Nicholas. When his dad and my mom were still together/married, we would actually celebrate both of our birthdays at the same time; we were a year and a day apart, with me being a day and year older than him. One time, we ended up celebrating both our birthdays and his big brother/my older step-brother's birthday (also on March, but on the fifteenth) at Chuck E. Cheese's... It was really fun... I still miss them.

Because we don't know the exact year it's taking place in the show, I put in AP at the end, for "After the Start of the Phenomenon".

*: I know that the Wiki said that she's the wife of Hisashi… However, I don't think that's true. I mean, if you guys look at her left-hand in the first episode, when the doctor asked her what her and Izuku's father's Quirk are when informing them that he's Quirkless, there's no wedding ring. And not once, did Izuku ever mentioned his dad at all, nor did his mother. Which, to me, tells me that they either divorced (which I don't think is the case), has died… Or, they were never married in the first place and didn't stay together while she was pregnant and/or Izuku was born.

I mean, the way he looks up to All Might when interacting with him, it's as if he's imagining what having a father is like. While for his other male teachers, most likely his uncles. So, because of that, others will refer to her as Ms. Midoriya. Some will call her Mrs., on account they don't know if she's not married and/or has a husband.

R&R


	9. A Trying First Day

**April Fourteenth, the Next Day…  
**"Rrraaowww!"

Her eyes slowly opened... Staring into a pair of green-eyes of the black-cat that woke her up. Jade purred when she saw the teenager woke up to her call.

_**"I'm hungry." **_The cat said, lazily wagging her tail before turning and jumping off the bed, heading out of the room to head for her food bowl.

Knowing she'll end up getting an ear-full of the cat's constant demand for food, Sierra slowly sat up from bed. Through the screen of the window, she can smell the scent of dew and hear the birds chirping.

…The view before her, looked more like a masterpiece of an artist to see, than back at home with her siblings.

She smiled at the view of the city.

"It wasn't a dream," she whispered. "My teacher is really my dad, and now I'm living under his roof. _-She looked up at the ceiling, imagining a face she hadn't seen in ten years.- _…I still miss you, Mom. And thank you, and God, for helping both Dad and I to be reunited."

_**"I'm hungry!" **_Jade called out, getting impatient the longer she has to wait to get her food.

Getting the message a second time and not wanting the cat's cry for food to wake up AIzawa from his sleep, Sierra got out of bed, made the covers to be neat and left her father's room, heading for the kitchen to get the black-cat the food she demands to eat.

Luckily, the thirty-one year-old remains asleep. Most likely, he's gotten used to the sound of the cat's meowing and is able to tune her out. Though, Sierra's positive that he ended up suffering the wrath of the cat, when he doesn't give in to Jade's demand.

Once food is left out for the cat, who immediately chowed down, Sierra went to the living-room to continue on where she last left off on her homework.

Then, her stomach growled, demanding for _her_ to feed _it_, too. She quietly groaned.

_'I just finished feeding one hungry mouth, I don't need to have another demanding voice to have their own way.' _She thought to her stomach, which growled even louder, as if hearing her words and protesting for her to eat.

"Go eat something, Honey; it's loud enough for even the neighbors to hear." Aizawa's voice made her slightly jump to his order, turning and seeing he was fully awake, sitting up and stretching his arms out.

Immediately, she greeted her father.

"Morning, Dad." She said, slightly blushing when her stomach growled. "Sorry for waking you."

"You didn't wake me up; the cat wouldn't shut up for five minutes, wanting me to feed her, before she went to you." The father replied, getting off the couch and standing before her… Then, he laid a hand on her head. "And good morning to you, too. Now, can you go eat something? I don't wanna end up going deaf anytime soon, from it's constant growling."

She smiled at his lame jokes, knowing he's trying to lighten up the mood a bit and make her eat breakfast.

"I will."

Earning a nod, Aizawa left to use the bathroom, while Sierra went back to the kitchen to find something to eat... She cut up two red-apples she found in the fridge, placed them in a bowl and went back to the living-room, resuming where she left off on her homework while eating a slice every time her stomach growls for food.

Five minutes later, her phone vibrated... A message from Izuku.

_**Sis, u got a minute? I want 2 talk 2 u about our classmates... About their Quirks.- **Green Rabbit_

She raised an eyebrow to his text.

Whenever something is bothering him or is feeling lonesome, doing Quirk Analysis always cheers him up and became a major habit for the both of them to do.

She put aside her math book for a moment, knowing she'll finish the rest of the problems and the new assignments in under forty-five minutes, and pulled out a black-notebook from her backpack. She then clicked on the contact list on her phone and hit her god-brother's number.

A few rings, and his image appeared on her screen.

"Alright, Izu, what do you got?" She asked, her pencil in her right-hand ready to write.

* * *

Twenty minutes since he left to use the restroom and Aizawa came out of his bedroom, rubbing a towel on his head to dry off his hair after having a shower. Normally, he wouldn't worry too much on his bathing, doing it twice a week every three days in between the timing to clean himself and he already took his second shower when Chiyo deemed him completely healed to go home.

However, today is a special occasion. Which also means getting dressed for the day, wearing black-jeans, a grey t-shirt with a raven on the front, black-shoes and, underneath his shirt, his chest wrapped by his capture weapon, instead of sleeping the day away.

Today, he was going to take Sierra into town and do some errands... Basically, spend the day together.

_'Hopefully, we'll be able to find something she'll enjoy doing.' _He thought, walking down the hallway and tossing the dark-blue towel to his right, into the washing machine in the laundry room next to his bedroom. _'I should also see if her siblings would want to come and spend the day with us, too. Though, there's a chance that they're all working today. Still, I'll at least leave them a text and see if they reply... I just hope there won't be any villainy attacks today, at least not where we're going to be.'_

"It's very likely that she's more related to either the Barking tree frog or the Gray tree frog, but I'm betting more on the Barking tree frog."

Shōta narrowed his eyes, wondering who his daughter was talking to, doubting it being the cat.

_**"Maybe, but her suit make her appear more to resemble the red-eyed tree frog, in my opinion."**_

Another voice can be heard, though a bit quieter and a bit static-like.

_'Midoriya? Is he on the phone? Why is she calling him at this time? It's barely nine in the morning.'_

When he finally re-entered the living room, he spotted her kneeling in front of the coffee table, writing in a notebook, while talking to her god brother on her cell phone.

"Since her Quirk is Frog, it shouldn't really matter what kind of frog she could be more related to. However, a few on some of the frogs can actually camouflage or have different abilities other frogs don't have or possess. Which begs the question: Will she be able to do any kind of ability any kind of frog can do?"

_**"That is a great question... I also been wondering: Since frogs are amphibians and don't do well in the cold, is there a chance Asui could have the same weakness a frog has?"**_

Aizawa widened his eyes a bit.

_'They're doing a Quirk analysis on their classmate, Asui?'_

"It's very likely, she does, since she does what a frog can and would do. Which means, she can be weak to the cold and could end up hibernating if it gets too cold for her to handle."

_**"That means, she's more suitable for water and/or warm environments."**_

Looking over from behind the couch, Aizawa was surprised on the we'll detail drawings of Tsuyu his daughter drew: From how she appears when meeting her face-to-face, a headshot of her sticking her tongue out and the description on how she jumps. He even can read what was written about the girl.

_**Asui Tsuyu  
Quirk: Frog- She**__** can do whatever a frog can do.**_

**_Notes from Izu: From what Tsu told him at the U.S.J., she can extend her tongue out at about twenty meters, hopping long distances, stick to walls, ejecting/washing her stomach, secreting toxic and sticky liquid._**

**_Personal Notes: While she can lift a full-grown person with her tongue, it's very likely she has a limit to how much weight her tongue can lift. Since she has the property of a frog, it's possible that she can also camouflage yourself, but we won't be able to tell at this moment; she may not even know she can do so, just yet. There's a chance she can't stay underwater as long as a frog could, but very likely longer than the average human could (Need to ask her). Because she can do what a frog can do and does what a frog would do, there's a high possibility she's weak to the cold. May end up going into hibernation._**

"Speaking of warm, I have something to add into Kacchan's analysis page." Sierra informed, flipping a few pages to her left and stopping at a page where a drawing of Bakugō Katsuki took Asui's place. "Because his sweat makes his explosion strong and powerful, that means he's probably wearing thermal gloves to constantly make his hands secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat."

_**"Maybe, or he could be using the heat of his explosion to keep himself warm to keep secreting sweat."**_

"Whatever he's doing to sweat, it's still sweat. Which means, if he's not careful, he could dehydrate himself from using his own sweat, the water from his own body, and get heat exhausted or heatstroke."

Aizawa was very impressed by what he's witnessing.

_'I knew they were smart; the mock test proved how well educated they are. But, I never expected them to be capable on thoroughly analyzing other people and their Quirks. Josh, Shikaka and Moo weren't kidding, when they told me how very dedicated they are to Quirk analysing.'_

_**"Kacchan probably knew this and would make sure to drink a lot of water, to avoid that problem. But if he isn't careful, then he could end up being the cause to his aliment. I would notice him panting, when he looks as though he overused his Quirk."**_

"And if he doesn't truly know his limits and drawback, it's not like he would listen to whatever we have to say." She grumbled, finished writing her personal notes on Kacchan's page, before flipping the pages and simply staring at the other students the two had written about. "Some of the students share similar problems, if they over tax their bodies. You actually fall into the same category, Izu."

_**"Yeah, I know."**_

She glared down at the paper she written about Izuku. So far, she only drew his front, but without his costume. she also drew a picture of how he pulls back his arm before releasing the punch, along with seeing the pulses when delivering the attack.

"Has All Might been helping you on how to control OFA? He should be able to help you how to control the strength you would put into your punches, since he must've went through the same process."

_**"I'm afraid not. **-A gloomy face on Izuku can be seen on the screen.- **Ever since the attack at the U.S.J., he could only stay as All Might for an hour and a half now. I don't want to bother him and make him waste his time as All Might, just to train me when he should reserve whatever time he has to school us and/or go stop villains."**_

Aizawa wasn't pleased with the news one of his students informed about his employer.

_'He must've pushed himself too far with his battle against that Nomu creature. That idiot should've been more focused on his job as a teacher, and less time worrying about criminals in the city. There are other heroes who can handle the situation. and now he has a successor, he needs to take that job more serious if he wants some form another Symbol of Peace... Which sounds more like a nightmare.'_

"Have you been trying to figure out how to control your Quirk?" Sierra asked, wanting to change the subject before she decides to send an angry text to Toshinori and yell at him for neglecting his duty on helping her god-brother to become the next One for All Wielder.

_**"I have… ** _**_Unfortunately, I'm still having trouble on how to control it. A few times, I could feel like it's working, only to feel the similar pulse building up and had to stop before I would end up breaking my finger or my entire arm."_**

She pinched the bridge of her news, muttering a few words underneath her breath.

_'At this rate, he'll end up __flunking the rest of Hero Course, if he doesn't learn how to properly use it.' _"Well, until you figure out how to activate it, without damaging yourself, you should probably continue doing muscle building. You should also go see Rai-sama; he could help you on how to properly fight, so you won't have to always rely on OFA. After all, the Sports Festival is coming up soon."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

_'"Rai-sama"? Who is that? I'll ask her about this person, later. From the way she talks about him, she seems to trust him. I should look in on this person, before I go meet him.'_

_**"Maybe I should. His teachings are at a different level than All Might's, but are a bit more familiar for me to do than building up muscles all the time. I've been slacking on my speed and been too focused on strength, anyway. Also, because of your new transformation on turning into a dragon and can breathe fire and, from what I learned from Recovery Girl and your dad, ice, you're in the same group as me."**_

Sierra chuckled at his words.

"As always, we three end up being put into the same group, together." She replied, rolling her eyes. "And before you asked, I've decided to hold off on doing so, again. Once I'm back in school, I'm gonna try and turn into my new form to properly get use to it. Then, I'll try to figure out how to use my breath abilities, but only when I can figure out how to tap into it and not put myself through hypothermia, again, from putting my health in danger… Also, Izu, Principal-sensei wants to see us after school, on Monday... For an hour counseling."

_**"…Oh... I guess Aizawa-sensei told him about my outburst, when trying to get you to wake up."**_

A sad expression appeared on both of their faces.

Aizawa felt a little guilty for being a snitch, but he has a right to be concern for his students' safety, especially if they can be a danger towards themselves.

_'Even if he were to say that he doesn't try to kill himself, I'm not taking any chances on dealing with a grieving mother if her son decides to off himself.'_

"…At least we'll have time to spend together. And from what I try to figure out, the principal is familiar with serious trauma. So, it'll be all right... I hope."

Izuku smiled at her attempt to cheer the both of them up.

_**"That'll be good."**_

Wanting them to wrap up their conversation, Shōta let out a cough, loud enough for both of them to hear.

Sierra smiled, not bothering to look behind. She knew he was there this whole time.

"Listen, Izu, I need to get back to working on homework. We'll do some more Quirk Analysis, later. Alright?"

_**"Yeah. I got some homework to take care of, as well. Also, I'm going back to the beach and do some more muscle exercises. Maybe, when you're free, we can both go see Rai-sama."**_

"Sure... Love you, Izu."

_**"Love you, too, Sis. Hope to see you, soon."**_

They both hung up at the same time.

Sierra turned to face her father. She smiled at the shirt.

"The raven suits you," she complimented.

He nodded his head in thanks, before looking back at the notebook.

"You two decided to do Quirk Analysis on your fellow classmates? Why?" He asked, curious for their interest to do so.

Sierra shrugged.

"We've been doing Quirk Analysis since we were four years old," she explained. "We thought that by observing how heroes would fight or use their Quirks, it would give us some ideas on how we can fight or take on opponents when we become heroes, ourselves. It eventually became a hobby of ours. Though, Izuku and I had noticed how some of the other students don't seem to take the training sessions seriously. To us, that means they probably won't reach their full potential until later, which could be their downfall. So, we decided to do Quirk Analysis on them, hoping to figure out their strengths and weaknesses, and what they're more capable of doing than they think."

Aizawa held out a hand, silently telling her to let him see what she written in her journal. She hesitated for a moment, but did handed her black-notebook to him.

While going through the pages, Shōta was really stunned and amazed on both her and Izuku's inputting their personal opinion on whoever they analyzed.

_**Minoru Mineta  
**__**Quirk: Pop Off- He can pull a piece of his ball-like hair and stick them to wherever he wants them to, which quickly grows as fast as he removes them. **__**Whenever somebody or something makes contact with the balls, they stick to that person and/or object and trap them in place. Whenever Mineta makes contact with the balls he removes from his head, he bounces right off them.**_

**_Notes from Izu: According to Izuku, from what Mineta told him at the U.S.J, they seem to get extra sticky when in contact with water. Mineta also stated, that they will only stick for about a day or two._**

**_Personal Notes: _****_While the balls will keep someone in place, there's a chance that a stronger opponent can still break free by removing the bottom of the surface it's connected to. There's also a possibility, that the balls aren't immune to elemental abilities and could easily be destroyed. He also stated that his head will bleed, if he pulls too much off his head._**

**_Important Note:...All girls MUST keep away from him! A MAJOR PERVERT! Best be paired with a male, to keep him under control and in line. Otherwise, may end up getting charged for sexual_ ****_harassment and won't get the chance to become a hero._**

Aizawa glared at that warning, realizing how true her warning is almost will be keeping an extra eye on the short-boy, in case he decides to stare at his daughter in any way that tells anybody of his perverted antics.

_**Best Jeanist  
**__**Quirk: Fiber Master- Can control any fiber material of his clothing.**_

_**Personal Notes: Depending on how much thread of the fiber he's wearing to be used for whatever purpose, his own clothing will shorten the more he uses his own material in battle. Not certain if he could control the clothing of others. Maybe he can only control a specific type of clothing material, or only the clothing he's wearing/touching? Despite the lining being strong and tough enough to subdue a person or act as a shield to defend, the fiber he controls can still be damage/destroyed by stronger opponents that has tougher skin and/or strong elemental attacks.**_

Seeing the information about the Third Pro Hero, it also got Aizawa thinking on what sort of limit Tsunagu Hakamata has to his control over fiber.

_**Endeavor  
****Quirk: Hellflame- He can generate and control fire at will.**_

_**Personal Notes: He may not show any sign of being tired, but like any other Fire Quirk User, he should have a limit to how much fire he can use before he's out of fuel. If he over uses too much of his fire, it could end up raising** ** his body temperature to dangerous levels. It will, also, end up impairing his physical abilities.**_

_**Important Note: Out of all of the Pro Heroes' history and record of damage on construction or casualties, Endeavor is at the top of the list. His disregard to civilian safety, destructive behavior and unwilling to not take any consideration to spare the buildings, makes him a danger to everyone around him.**_

**_Evidential_**_** files, reports and many witnesses, all stored and on stand by. If he doesn't take responsibility over his past actions or show improvements to act as a hero should, I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands and put a stop to his Hero Career, once and for all.**_

Aizawa wasn't expecting to be reading this. He turned to his daughter, who went back to doing more math problems.

"What exactly do you mean, on what you've just written about Endeavor? About evidential files, and putting a stop to his career if he doesn't improve on his work?" He asked, not really concern for the Second Pro Hero in the least but wondering what kind of file she has over him.

Sierra didn't look up, nor did she stopped on her schoolwork. Nevertheless, she did answer him.

"It's exactly what I just written about him. Over the years, while doing Quirk Analysis with Izu, I would focus more on how a hero will perform during their active job as heroes. I noticed on how a lot of them don't take care of their environments, which includes the safety of civilians that get caught in the crossfire. So, I talked to Izuku about taking notes on how they perform and make a list on certain damages and/or injuries they caused. Many wouldn't really care the damages they caused, but there are others, mostly victims, who would end up paying the price for the carelessness the 'heroes' caused when fighting the bad guys. **_-She flipped the book to the next page, finishing the last three questions in under two minutes, before going to the next page on her next math assignment.- _**Whether they would actually notice the destruction they caused or not, even heroes have to do what they can to fix their mistakes. And for those who refuse to acknowledge the destruction they'd caused, as if they're above the Eyes of the Laws... I plan to _personally _see they are held accountable, even if it means they end up losing their Hero Licenses."

Shōta doesn't know if he should be impressed and proud, which he actually is, or be concern... And a little annoyed, that somebody else is basically copying him on how he chooses to run his class through threats.

_'Now I'm beginning to see why the other teachers would question the way I would run my class, which always involves me expelling them out of the Hero Course... Though, in her case, she's getting heroes fired and their licenses revoked, for being destructive and endangering civilian lives.' _"Did you ever taken those evidence to the police, and got some of those reckless heroes fired?"

"Of course I did," she flatly answered. "Izuku and I would first send them a letter, informing them of the damages they caused. Sort of like giving them a first warning. If our warning doesn't get to them, basically, if they don't go and fix their mistakes and continue to cause damages, then we would send them a final warning message that we would send in evidential proof and contact eye witnesses to inform both the police and their Agencies of their unwillingness to be responsible for be reckless. If they ignore the second warning and whatever kind of damage they do on the third time around, once we're certain we gathered enough informations, evidence and witnesses who can give out the exact details of event to prove our evidence is accurate and truthful, we would go present what we gather to Detective Tsukauchi."

Her father gave her a worry look.

"...By any chance, has there been anybody who would be taking notice of you and Midoriya going over to the police station, whenever you present your case to the police?"

"No. And that's because we would go to Detective Tsukauchi's home to present what we gathered, not to the police _-The nails on her left-hand would scrape against the surface of the coffee table.- _I had a bad experience at the station, in the past. I'd rather not talk about it."

Aizawa immediately caught on what she's implying, and his eyes narrowed.

_'Of course, it would have to be because of her time with... The **bastard**.' _"You clearly despise Endeavor." He said, the lower tone of his voice telling the fourteen year-old of his anger. "Have you tried to present your case about him?"

Sierra shook her head.

"I'm making a thorough search on all past, and current history and records on him to build a stronger case against him. A lot of the witnesses from the past, unfortunately, died and can't vouch whatever information I found in the past to be true... That, and there are a majority of those witnesses who were bribed to keep quiet or give false claims to make him appear as some saint... I'm also using his case, along with other Quirk Users, heroes and/or civilians, to make Quirk Marriage illegal."

The thirty-one year-old was really taken back on her declaration to doing something that, in his opinion, would be very difficult to do... And he wants to help her, in whatever way he can.

He came over and kneeled beside her, laying her black-notebook over her math notebook.

"...Honey, where are those files and evidence you and Midoriya gathered?" He asked, slightly bending his head to stare at the concentration on her face.

"With Izu, on their computer." She answered, not turning to stare at her father. "My siblings and I don't have a computer, but even if they did, I knew the files would be safer with Izuku; he hid the files very well, so none would be able to come across it by accident. Even if somebody were to find it by accident, it's all encrypted that only we can decipher."

"So, nobody else, besides Detective Tsukauchi, knows what the two of you had been doing."

Sierra nodded her head.

"We gotten over forty-two Pro Heroes and seventy-three lesser rank heroes their licenses revoked and relieved from duty, until they went back to get their licenses back and become more considerate to be more careful when taking down the villains. So, of course we wouldn't go telling others on what we're doing."

Shōta, without a doubt, was taken back from the news.

_'Yeah, she's definitely my kid... She knows how to scare people... I'm so proud of her.' _"All right." He said, getting back on his feet. "Get up and get dressed. We're going into town and do some errands."

Finally, Sierra looked up from her schoolwork and stared up at her father, a little surprise by his words.

"That's why you're dressed?" She asked, a little nervous from the thought of going into town. "But, I still have homework to do."

"You can finish them, when we get back." He said, hunching over to lay a hand on her shoulder. "You need to start getting familiar with the neighborhood, so I won't have to be distracted from the thought of you getting lost."

"I can simply track down the scent of the house, with my nose." She stated, tapping at her nose. "Whether I'm an animal or human, my senses are more heightened than the average humans. Plus, I'd rather get my schoolwork done and over with, than waste time doing something that isn't really necessary."

Aizawa glared down at the teenager's refusal to cooperate.

_'They did warned me that she'll try to do whatever it takes to avoid going out into town. I can't really blame her for doing so; going into town is such a pain and nuisance. However, we really need to go get some things to help her get settled in.' _"Sierra, go get dressed. We're going into town. No questions asked."

She immediately drooped at his gaze, seeing no way out on prolonging her greatest threat: Being surrounded by strangers... People, who can be like _**Arsenius**_.

_'This will be different,' _she thought. _'You're going into town, with your dad. An Underground Pro Hero, who can help and protect you if something were to happen. Don't make it much more difficult than you're already making for him.' _"Yes, Father."

She got off from the floor and went to her room.

While she's in the process on getting ready for the day, Aizawa sat on the couch and, in bored curiosity, looked over in her math notebook. He looked into the problem set she written, the short but clear steps she went through solving the problem, and the answer she ended up getting.

...From what he gathered and knows in math, all the answers are correct.

He smirked, a smile spread on his face.

_'That's my daughter,' _he praised. _'She's definitely no slacker.'_

"Rrrreeeoww!" Jade meowed, jumping onto the couch and rubbing against her human's arm, making her way to lay on his lap. After setting the book down, Shōta removed the cat from his lap.

"Not today, Cat." He said, earning a glare from the feline, who tried to get back onto his lap and, once again, been rudely removed. "We're going out into town. That means, no cuddling. I don't want to walk around, covered in cat fur."

Jade kept glaring at him, thumping her tail against the cushions. She clearly doesn't approve of his refusal to cuddle with her.

Two minutes later, Sierra finally came back, dressed and ready for the day... Wearing a salmon-shirt that has a black and white cat on it, surrounded by flowers, skinny blue-jeans and shoes in mixture of grey, white and aquamarine-blue color.

...She looked so cute to the thirty-one year-old, though he'll never say it out loud.

She was blushing, her head down as if ashame of herself.

"I hate pink," she replied.

"If you don't like it, why are you wearing it?" He asked, not seeing the problem.

"...It's the only shirt that isn't flashy."

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at her answer.

"Describe 'flashy'."

Sierra sweat-dropped to his words.

* * *

**Five Minutes later, on the Train…  
**"You weren't kidding, when you said you're very uncomfortable on riding the train." Aizawa replied, seeing his daughter slightly hunched over a bit and curling into a ball.

"I don't know how you people can stand the loud noises of the engine, the feeling of no wind to properly breath in to or the thumping underneath your feet." She said, rubbing both of her temples.

"And yet, you can handle the train ride, much more than buses and/or vehicles?" He said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"The train goes at a faster speed, and the railing it rides on doesn't upset my stomach than uneven road does."

Aizawa never really thought about it, until she brought it up.

"Ahh... Nevertheless, you should try and get used to riding the train from time to time; you can't always rely on your wings and fly, all the time."

"I know..."

An awkward silence went by between the two. He was all for silence, but even Aizawa knew that her being all quiet and not showing much emotions was very disturbing.

_'Not really much for a conversationalist. Come on, Shōta, try to get her talking. You'll never know what she likes or dislike, if all you're getting are a few information from her siblings and godmother.' _"So... Uhm... How far are you and Midoriya on Quirk Analysis on your classmates?"

Sierra shrugged underneath his touch.

"I've been doing most of the analysis, so far. Izuku didn't get the chance to learn what our class can do, since he got hurt during Combat Training. I was only able to get more than halfway done with the analysis, but there are a few of them we need to go over and some who hadn't even shown their Quirks to tell us about their potentials. _-She turned to stare at her father, her head resting on her knees.- _You brought my journal with us, didn't you?"

He smirked, then pulled the collar of his shirt and reached inside of his shirt, pulling out the black notebook, just as she said.

"It's truly something to go over with," he said. "Had either of you done an analysis on each other, Honey?"

Rather than answer, Sierra gently took the journal from him and flipped a few pages within the middle, stopping at the drawing of herself in her hero suit. She handed the book back to him, letting him go over on what she and Izuku written about her Quirk.

_**Sierra Arashi/Aizawa**_

_**Quirk: Animality- Can turn into any animal she decides to be. She can also understand animals, and speak in their tongue.**_

_**Personal Notes: Can only turn into animals that has four limbs that require her to walk and/or run on all-fours (wings count as limbs) and a tail. Cannot turn into animals that are closely related to humans, sea creatures or even dinosaurs. She can't also be an animal that's less than half her height and/or size, or over three times bigger. Being part animal, also gives her empathic-like abilities.**_

_**Important Notes: Her Instincts will at times take over, but only when it feels it needs to intervene and help her. Negative/hostile** _**_environments weakens her, resulting to malnourished/anemic health. Over doing self, even when tired, will result to severe exhaustion and unable to morph, can result to heat exhaustion if in hot area/environment. Animals are more drawn to her, because they can feel her._**

The last part was a bit puzzling to Aizawa.

_'"Because they _feel_ her"? What's that suppose to mean?' _He plans to ask her, when they get back home. His eyes then zeroed in on what was beneath the important notes.

_**Updated Notes: Discovered a dragon-form. Wings sprout out from back, instead of arms (Very likely, wings are collarbones). Can breathe elemental abilities. Over using breath abilities, will result pain to throat. Possiblity to lessen pain, when training to use breath ability more often to strengthen endurance.**_

_**Breath Abilities**_

_**Fire: Can Conjure up fire from her mouth. However, the fire itself, is her own body heat. Overusing it, will result the effect of Hypothermia.**_

_**Ice: Can Conjure up ice from her mouth. Due to life-threatening situation, does not know what effect will cause to self if over use too much ice, or what part of the body it uses to create ice. Though, because fire and ice are opposite elements towards each other, it's possible overusing ice will result the effect of Hyperthermia.**_

The information she and Izuku written about her Quirk, also helped Aizawa better understand her limits and try to figure out what he and the other teachers can do to help her with her breathe abilities. He then flipped the page, easily finding Midoriya's page.

_**Izuku Midoriya**_

_**Quirk: Enhancement (Best name to describe Quirk)**_

_**Personal Notes: Each time he charges up a punch or a kick, his body pulses. Because of the amount of force he puts into his body, the whip lashes damages the part of the body he releases the attack from. Since the pulses shows the clear sign of enhancing his strength and/or speed, once he finds a way to properly control it, the Quirk acts like an enhancement to his physical abilities and senses.**_

Her suggestion really took him by surprise. He looked at the curled up girl.

"Are you certain about this?" He asked, closing the notebook and shoving it back into his shirt. "While it does make sense, it also seems a bit far fetch."

"Whatever I'd written in the personal note sections, they're mostly just opinions or thoughts that could be possible." She answered. "Like I said, we study how heroes and/or villains fight, and try to compare them to other heroes that may or may not had copied the previous person. We don't exactly know if our theories and/or claims are true or not, but they may give us an idea on how their power works."

He couldn't argue there; there are a lot of heroes he, himself, don't understand and it truly amazes him that two teenagers, children, were able to break down possibilities and/or theories on what their strength and weaknesses are.

The train slowly, but steadily, came to a stop, announcing their arrival in Tokyo.

Immediately, Sierra sat up from her spot.

"About time," she whispered.

Chuckling at her joy to finally be getting off the train, Shōta got out of his seat. He extended his right-arm to her, offering her to walk beside him.

...She accepted his offer.

* * *

For most of her life, she would fly over the city as a bird, at times wondering what it would be like to walk amongst her fellow people... There are times she's very grateful to be giving the gift to fly, keeping away from the crowd and destruction below her... Only a few times, she's longed to feel like a human and enjoy the company of others.

And now, walking with her father within the city of Tokyo, made her feel very happy to experience this new adventure.

...Sadly, the cold trembling spreading down her spine wouldn't go away... Hey instincts, screaming at her to morph... For there is always danger lurking within the shadows, waiting to jump at any moment and cause chaos.

It's been going on since they left the subway station. She's glad to had accepted her father's offer for his company and protection, but that doesn't mean she would keep looking over her shoulders every minute or two. Her hair would cover both side of her face, giving her a curtain that others won't be able to notice her greenish-grey eyes eyeing everything within her sight.

Shōta already took notice of her actions. He understands the need to constantly be on guard and ready for anything that could happen at any moment, but it's very concerning to see she doesn't feel safe.

_'Maybe I should've invited Midoriya and Amai to come along; she's clearly uncomfortable being in the city. it's a shame her siblings are all working right now, and won't be off until evening. Wait a sec! Her back! What if it starts hurting her?!' _"Did you apply the ointment onto your back last night, Honey?"

She nodded her head, looking to her left and eyeing every passerby before looking out in front of her.

"If you're worry about me having my fits in public, it's okay. My anxiety is raising my heart rate a bit, which will trigger my adrenaline if the poison starts to hurt me. I have a better chance at fighting the pain when my adrenaline kicks in when out in public, than I would be able to endure it when indoors."

The thirty-one year-old father was a bit annoyed for being caught for his concern over the poison in her back, but didn't say anything more, leading the two to a key store and getting her a spare key for the house if his were to go missing or takes it with him when working at U.A.

_'Try asking about friends she hangs out.' _"Besides Midoriya, are there any other friends you socialize with outside of school? Friends from middle school, maybe?"

Her body felt like it went cold when he asked that question.

"There are many who claimed to be my friends, but they only come to me to talk about their problems or help them with homework. Other than to talk my ear off and bother me with things that aren't considered 'very important', I don't hang out with them and they never ask if I want to join them in any social event."

Aizawa narrowed his eyes, his hand slightly tightening on her left-shoulder.

_'Of course, the social pecking orders. It existed in my time, and it still exists right now. Damn it!' _"What about your current classmates? Are they any better than your formal class?"

She shrugged.

"They're more _friendlier_, obviously. Though, they're a bit more active and very nosy. All in all, they're more tolerable to call them friends and worthy allies in the future. But still, I barely know them for a week and it's too soon for me to decide if I want to mingle with them or not."

Her father chuckled.

"Yeah, I was the same when I was your age; not many people wanted to chat with somebody who can cancel out your power just by looking at you and decided to stay clear from me, fearing on making me angry... Then, Present Mic, Hizashi Yamada, chose to ignore the warning and became the most annoying chatter box to have for a cockatoo. Then Midnight, Nemuri Kayama, joined in and became my unfortunate reason to becoming a teacher in the first place."

Sierra smiled up at her dad, keeping the spare key within the safety of her pocket.

"She seems to had made the right choice, you know, and you clearly don't appear against it, anymore; you clearly enjoy making your students fear you when threatening to expel them. _-Her eyes narrowed a bit, surprising her dad a bit.- _Which reminds me..."

Without warning, she jabbed her elbow into his side, making him wince a bit. He didn't have to ask why she did that, rubbing at the spot where he knew there will be a bruise forming.

_'Okay, should've seen that one coming. She must've been holding a grudge on me, since the Assessment Test and how I was too hard on Midoriya. Should've seen that one coming.'_

"Now, we're even." She beamed up, waiting for her dad to recover from that light attack and see where they need to go to next.

Before he could think up another idea on where to go...

"SHŌ!" A familiar voice broke through the roar of the crowd and, as he normally would expect to happen, slightly bend forward when Hizashi attacked him with a hug from behind. "Where have you been, Man?! I MISSED YOU!"

Aizawa growled at the attention they're getting from his nuisance of a friend being so loud, shoving him off of him.

"Hizashi-kun, you're a thirty year-old man, not a six year-old. Act your age." He reminded, glaring daggers at the rock-n-roll Hero dressed in leather pants, a Scorpions wolf rock shirt, his hair in a ponytail, wearing his trademark shades and headphones hanging over his neck.

"But Shōta-kun, I haven't seen you in so long! I was hoping we would get the chance to hang out!" The blonde replied, giving him the biggest smile ever on his face. "We should also have Nemu come over, too! A get together for the three of us!"

The older-man glared at the blonde.

"Sorry, not right now." He plainly replied, pointing a finger to his daughter, who had a completely stunned look on what just happened before her. "I'm doing an errand run with my daughter, today."

Hizashi let out a big gasp, his eyes zeroed in on the slightly scared fourteen year-old girl, who awkwardly greeted him... Then, he sprang up and wrapped her in a big bug.

"MY PRECIOUS NIECE!" He yelled, spinning her around in his hold. "YOU FINALLY WOKE UP!"

It took every once of her control to not morph into an animal and attack; being an ally to her father and being part of the group for saving her classmates from the League of Villains, means she owes him a great debt and must tolerate how he chooses to interact with her... Though, she's still taken back that he would call her 'niece', as if they're kin, and physically come on to her without her giving him permission to embrace her.

Immediately, Aizawa came before the excited man and grabbed at his left-shoulder.

"Calm down!" He growled, his eyes making the blonde freeze in place. "And let her go; she's not comfortable on having this sort of attention."

Many people stopped and stared at the three, mostly at the blonde for causing a disturbance. Feeling the many eyes upon them, Sierra buried her face into Hizashi's shirt, slightly shaking within his hold from the uncomfortable gazes she's getting and unwanted attention she clearly didn't want.

Almost instantly, Hizashi patted her on the shoulder, remembering the serious condition of her back and not wanting to cause any more distress to the girl.

"Sorry about that, little listener." He apologized, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head and being nervous when she kept shaking underneath his hand. "Guess I was a little too forward with my greeting."

Shōta just glared at him.

"'A little'? You practically swooped down on her and gave her no time to react, while screeching at the top of your lungs. Which, by the way, really irritates her hearing, because of her heighten senses." He replied, coming beside his quivering daughter and pulling her against him, quietly comforting her and assuring her everything is okay.

Smelling his scent calmed her down and his warmth reminded her nothing bad will happen, so long he's with her. She wanted to turn into an animal, to hide the fear that can so easily be seen on her face, but knew she can't do so. There's no telling what kind of animal she'll end up becoming, with fear running through her head, and could end up scaring everybody around them.

...Besides, her instinct reminded her that she needs to learn to blend in... To hide from those who want to find her and take her to the last place she ever wanted to go back to, again.

Seeing the scene of his best friend comforting his daughter, it made a tear come down Hizashi's face, smiling.

"You definitely are a great dad, Shō." He commented, seeing the girl finally calming down and taking deep breaths to calm down. "I didn't mean to get you so upset, Sweetie. Your Uncle Zashi is just glad to finally get to see you, out of bed and all right."

Aizawa gave him an annoyed look.

"'Uncle Zashi'? Really?"

"Damn serious, Bro. I told you, I'm taking my title very serious. Besides, remember what Nezu-kun said, we're her aunts and uncles now. So, that means we get to pick out what we want to be called!"

Sierra gave him a confused, but surprising look.

"...You _want _to be called my uncle?" She asked, pushing part of her hair from her face when the wind blow some of her strands against her face.

Her question stunned Hizashi, who gave her a great big smile and a thumbs up.

"Of course I do, my dear niece!" He replied, feeling his chest getting warm and fuzzy from seeing the blush and small-smile on her face. "I've been trying to get this man here to finally settle down and give me nieces and/or nephews, for over thirteen years! This is a dream come true!"

She looked up at her father, her mind still processing frm hearing the rock-n-roll Pro Hero wants to be announced as her family. Aizawa nodded his head.

"He's been constantly barking in my ear, since he found out you're my daughter, demanding to buy you more than just clothing. He's even trying to have me let you stay over at his place for a day, or two. Which I'm still saying no to, until you settled into the new living arrangement."

"I know, I know." Hizashi said, pouting a bit to hear his friend's refusal to let him bond with the girl. "I'm willing to wait, just don't take too long on deciding. Alright?"

Sierra lowered her head to his words. Her heart beating fast, and heavy. She looked up at Hizashi, who kept giving her a big-smile.

"...None of my uncles wanted to do anything with me, let alone acknowledge me as their niece."

Hizashi's heart shattered by the news, with a fueling rage building for her family who was supposed to be her family. Luckily, he's a professional on keeping his cool and laid a hand on her head.

"Well, it's their loss." He said, running his hand through her hair, earning a nuzzle from the girl. "That means, the guys and I will get the chance to spoil you much more than they ever would!"

Seeing no deception behind his shades and hearing the complete honest truth in his voice, she was touched by Present Mic's immediate claim over her as his family... She smiled up at him.

"I would like that... Uncle Zashi."

His smile quivered, clearly having trouble to not scream or cry in joy from hearing his new title being used by his pseudo-niece.

"Aww, come here!" He cried, opening his arms out. This time, he waited for the girl to come to him, which she was very timid and slightly hesitate to do so, before she pulled away from her dad and slowly embraced the rock-n-roll Pro Hero.

The second hug, not as tight as the first one, is more gentler. She slightly flinched from the arms circling over his back, but felt safe and comforted by the hug.

Aizawa stared at the two embrace, a slight jealousy growing in his heart that another adult is embracing his daughter. With anybody else, he would've probably coil his capture weapon over their body and toss them as far away from his child as possible. However, he trusted Hizashi. Sure, the man annoys him to no end and can be a complete man-child, but the thirty year-old has always been loyal to a T to the Underground Pro Hero.

...Someone, though he would never say aloud, he would acknowledge as one of his brothers... Despite already having three brothers, by blood.

_'I'm never going to hear the end of this... Not much I can do about it. So long he actually becomes a responsible uncle and ease up on the gifts, I can't really complain.'_

Then, without warning, a loud growl cut off the moment between the three.

Sierra lightly groaned.

_'Not again...' _She knew the two heard; even with the crowd talking around them, the two Pro Heroes know the sound of a growling stomach anywhere; Hound Dog's continuous stomach has a habit to greet them by growling all the time.

Shōta glared down at his daughter.

"Sierra, was that your stomach?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"...Yes..."

Hizashi, taken back by the roar of her stomach, kept a firm grip on her, realizing the feeling of ribs through the thin-shirt she wore.

_'I thought Toshinori-kun's true form was disturbing enough from how thin he is, but from a child... It's **horrifying**! She's so thin, I could probably end up breaking her bones with the lowest level of my Voice Quirk!'_

"I told you to eat something, back at home... What did you ate?"

She couldn't bring herself to look at him, knowing he's giving her a disappointing look.

"...Two red-apples."

The two adults simply stared at her... Then, being the one to overreact, Hizashi let out a dramatic gasp of horror.

"ONLY **TWO** APPLES?!" He cried, pulling her back and, like a drama queen, tears ran down his face. "My poor, precious niece! Having to suffer from hunger! Just as I expected from Shō to let happen!"

A vien popped up from the thirty-one year-old's head, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"I'm not trying to starve her, any more than she already is starving, and I told her to go eat something this morning!" He snarled out. _'Can't he keep his big mouth shut?! If he keeps making this a big deal, he's gonna have me on watch by Child Services! If that were to happen, I'm gonna make sure he won't be able to use his Quirk for a month, with or without my Quirk!'_

"I decided to eat the two apples, Uncle Zashi!" Sierra immediately informed, feeling the eyes staring at them, again. "Dad didn't know what I decided to consume and I was trying to eat smaller portions, so my stomach can slowly start to handle more food in the future, without getting upset from eating a bigger portion!"

Now, those two apples were starting to get upset the more attention she gained from the her newly-appointed pseudo-uncle causing a scene. She groaned a bit, wrapping her arm over her stomach.

Aizawa saw the warning sign and quickly pulled her against him, glaring at the blonde adult.

"Cut it out, Mic!" He growled, making the rock-n-roll Pro Hero stop in his tracks. "You're making her stomach upset. If it'll get you to shut up, we'll go to a café and pick up some sandwiches."

Hizashi gave him a gloomy look... Then, a big smile spread on his face.

"I got a better idea!"

* * *

**Three Minutes Later...  
**"Why do I let you drag us into this?" Shōta sighed, finding themselves in a Diner.

"Because, café food is gross and you don't know good taste when going out to eat." Hizashi answered, proud to drag both his friend and his niece to one of his favorite places to eat. "And you shouldn't be complaining; I'm gonna be paying for this. So, be grateful that we're in an awesome restaurant. _-He looked over at the girl who sat in-between them, who focused her attention on staring at the menu.- _What do you think about this place, Sweetie?"

Sierra nervously gaze around the building, watching other costumers enjoying their meals or engaging in friendly conversations. The scent of food made her stomach growl to eat, but also to head for the bathroom and puke up the two apples. Despite her upset stomach, she can feel more positive vibes than the few places she and her siblings would eat at.

"It feels nice," she answered.

Hizashi beamed happily to her answer.

"And so you won't be left out as the only girl here, I called Nemu-chan to come join us for breakfast." He announced, earning a death glare by his friend.

"I told you we're on an errend run, Mic. We don't have time-"

"You always say you don't have time to do anything whenever we talk about doing a get together, Shō." Hizashi cut him off, not taking no for an answer and for the thirty-one year-old to ruin this opportunity to properly catch up. "Besides, she wants to get to know our little listener, just as much as the other teachers at the school do."

A waitress came over and handed them their drinks: black coffee for Aizawa, hot chocolate for Hizashi and a Sprite for Sierra. Soon after their drinks were given out, Nemuri entered the Diner.

"I'm _here~_!" She presented, singing at that last part to make her announcement to the three people at the round restaurant booth... Along with the rest of the costumers, who simply stared at her before resuming their daily lives. Nemuri groaned a bit, not receiving the exact response she wanted to get. "These are one of the downfall, when not out as your hero persona."

She wore thin-red glasses, a light-purple blouse that uncovered part of her left-shoulder, a black pencil skirt and black high-heels. With her, she carries a small black purse-wallet.

Hizashi greeted her, waving for his friend to come sit with them, while Aizawa glared at her choice of entry. Sierra focused on the menu to find what she would eat, taking a sip of her drink to help settle her stomach.

"Hey guys." She greeted, taking a seat beside Hizashi. When seeing the nervous girl, Nemuri's smile grew at the shy teenager. "And how are you doing this fine morning, Honey?"

Glancing over at her Modern Hero Art History teacher, Sierra blushed at her choice of clothing.

"...I'm doing good... I think..." She whispered, looking back at her menu.

Nemuri gave the two adults a confusing look, both sending her a look that told her they'll tell her at another time. Wanting to break the ice, an idea came up.

"I finished going over the students' artwork. You should see what your daughter drew, Shō. It's really amazing." She commented, smiling down at the quiet girl. "If I didn't know any better, I would've assume she was gifted with an art Quirk like her sister."

That made a blush appear on the girl's face, slightly curling in on herself to make herself look a bit smaller.

Hizashi went along with the conversation, talking with Nemuri and Aizawa how well the students were doing in English, though there are a few who are having trouble grasping to learning a new language and checking their spelling at the same time.

Aizawa kept his undivided attention on his daughter, looking over at the menu and finding something they would enjoy eating.

"See anything you like?" He asked, already going for scramble eggs, bacon, hash brown and French toast.

She bowed her head a bit.

"Not really," she whispered. "They all look good, but they have certain things I don't like on it."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow to her answer.

"You can ask them to make without, you know."

She nodded her head.

"I know, but they tend to either forget or get the order messed up." She replied. "I hate bothering them to do so, especially since my picky eating would make it difficult for them to make it exactly as I wanted it to be."

Her father sighed, looking over the menu to help pick something out for her.

_'Find something with bacon involved. Maybe something that has more options for her to choose.'_

His eyes quickly scanned down the list... Then, he found something.

"How about this?" He pointed to her, making her see him pointing at the breakfast burrito section. "You can choose whatever you want them to put in to it, even what kind of wrapping you want your burrito to be."

She eyed the price on how much the meal would cost, and was immediately against it.

"I can just order a side menu," she suggested. "I don't think I'll be able to finish whole thing, anyway."

"If you can't finish it, we can take the rest home for leftovers. And don't worry about the price; Mic's paying for it, and has more than enough to take care of the bill."

Hearing what was going on, Hizashi looked over to what Aizawa was suggesting for Sierra to order and immediately back him up.

"You can get that, Sweetie; I'm planning on ordering the same thing, too." He informed, giving her a smile that reassured her it was okay to get the breakfast burrito.

When they finally decided what to get, they gave their orders to the same waitress who gave them their drinks.

...Thirty-five minutes on waiting, getting three refills on hot chocolate for Mic and never ending conversation between him and Nemuri, all their food came in.

Nemuri received an omelet, with a side of cut up fruits. Aizawa got his eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast. Both Hizashi and Sierra gained their breakfast burritos. However, while the rock-n-roll Pro Hero got a white burrito with peppers, jack cheese, onions, jalapeños and added hot-sauce on his tortilla, Sierra's was a complete opposite from his: Instead of white, her tortilla wrapping is green, showing it to being a spinach wrapping. There was also meat, colby-jack cheese, olives, bacon, lettuce, more spinach and sour cream.

...In her eyes, it was a complete masterpiece.

She even offered for her dad to try a bite, when catching his curious gaze at what she ordered and when he took that one bite... He instantly found a new favorite meal he wanted to try at home.

Hizashi, enjoying his meal, continued with the conversation with Nemuri. Aizawa wished he would shut up, for at least ten minutes. Even if someone were to gag him, he would still be able to keep talking.

_'It's a wonder food isn't flying everywhere, while he's eating and talking at the same time.' _He knew telling him to eat his food won't make the blonde stop talking, and simply resumed his breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, they all got full and got to go boxes to take their leftovers. Just as she told him, Sierra didn't finish the whole burrito. In fact, she couldn't even finish half of the burrito when she started getting full from eating a fourth of it. Nevertheless, seeing her actually eat something is very relieving to the three adults.

After paying the bill, they all left the diner.

"Thanks for inviting me, you guys." Nemuri thanked, putting her leftover in her purse-wallet. "Now that's out of the way, where are we going to, next?"

Shōta glared at the two, realizing that they're going to tag along with him and his daughter on their errand run.

"Mic..." He growled, knowing he plotted the get together the instant he suggested to where they would go eat. With his right-hand holding on to the small-bag that contains their food, he couldn't really do much except to glare at the idiot... At least, for now.

"Calm down, Man. We only want to help you get our niece more settled in to her new home."

"And since you clearly need a woman's advice, I'm more than happy to assist you with that." Nemuri butted in, clearly excited on the thought of going on a shopping spree.

Sierra knew that look, anywhere; it's the same look whenever Kyla, or even Aunt Amai, wanted to go shopping... The look makes her feeling like living through a nightmare.

"Uh, actually, Midnight-sensei, we're-"

A finger with a long red-nail came up before her, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"I'm not Midnight, Honey. Remember, I'm your aunt. So, please, call me Aunt Nemu." The raven-purple haired woman replied, smiling down at the shy girl. _'She may not look like Shōta-kun, but she definitely has some of his habits. And from how her siblings describe the cruelty of their relatives from their mother's side of the family, it's going to take some time for her to open up.'_

Looking over to her dad, who simply just stared at the two adults for acting like kids, she contemplated if she should call the thirty-one year-old woman another member of her blood-kin family, despite not sharing any ties with each other. Knowing she'll just end up being cut off, Sierra tried again.

"Um... _Aunt_ Nemu?" She lightly called out, gaining both of the adults' attention... And, making Nemuri cheering at the new title she's being called as. A sweat-drop appeared on the girl's head. _'It's no wonder they annoy him a lot; Dad wasn't kidding, when he said these two are obnoxious... Well, it's better to have obnoxious friends than stuck up people, who view themselves as if they're very important people.' _"We have to go to the store on Mayu Street and Malibu Boulevard, to pick up some vitamins and eyedrops. We're not going on any shopping sprees, just a few errand runs before it gets too busy for us to get our list done. I, also, prefer to get back home, as soon as possible, and finish the rest of my homework, before going back to school on Monday."

Whether she heard what the girl just told them and chose to ignore what she said or too lost in her own thoughts from being called 'Aunt Nemu', neither father or daughter knew the answer when she grabbed the girl by the wrist.

"Onwards, to the mall!" Nemuri yelled and started pulling the fourteen year-old towards the direction of the mall, opposite from Mayu Street and Malibu Boulevard.

Aizawa glared at Hizashi, who smiled at the two girls ahead of them.

"I hate you so much," he growled. Hizashi simply smiled at his friend.

"Love you, too, Bro!" He replied, running up to catch up to his other friend and pseudo-niece.

Shōta grumbled, bringing up the rear, not trusting his daughter's safety in the hands of the two terrors.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

**Six Hours Later; 3:45, in the Afternoon...  
**"Now, to the salon!" Nemuri cheered, dragging the tired fourteen year-old by her feet when she turned into her white-tiger form and dug her claws into the tile.

"No! Anything, but that!" Sierra cried, already having enough of the shopping experience over five hours ago. "Please, no more!"

While Nemuri takes the girl to the salon against her will, Shōta and Hizashi sprawled out on a couple of benches near the indoor water fountain. Both are completely exhausted, too tired to even go save the teenager from the clutches of her newly-appointed aunt. Resting in front of them, many of the twenty-three bags of clothes and other girly stuff Nemuri bought for herself, with four small bags being the only things bought for Sierra.

Completely drained and feeling his eyes fighting to stay awake, Shōta glared daggers at Hizashi, who was leaning against his bench and lightly panting for breath.

"And this is why, I keep telling you to never, and I mean **NEVER**, invite Nemuri!" He yelled, too tired to do anything but glare at the blonde.

Hizashi sleepily laughed at his friend's outburst.

"Yeah, this one's on me. How the hell does she have the strength to pull her, when Ra Ra's a tiger?" He replied, yawning and giving the older-man a lazy thumbs up. "But hey, at least we got our little listener awesome new clothes to wear. We even finished the rest of your errands, in the process."

"And speaking of clothes... I saw the clothes that you decide to buy for my daughter to wear, Mic."

Shōta was still not happy when he went to his daughter's soon-to-be bedroom, and saw why she chose a shirt she didn't like over what Present Mic bought her. Some of the clothes were leather, with a few having designs of Present Mic's radio show logo on them. A lot of the shirts had sparkles and/or glitters, which always end up falling off the fabric and getting stuck to some of the surfaces of the house or even body parts. Some of the pants were shorts... _Short _shorts to be precise, which clearly came from Midnight, while the rest of the pants has odd places for tears and/or holes to show. And the rest of the clothes were a little too revealing... Something Eraser Head plans to instantly tear through a paper shredder when they get home.

Clearly, they only found one decent shirt that's appropriate to wear, despite it being a color Sierra doesn't like.

"What do you expect, Shō-kun? She's a major rock-n-roll fan! Of course, I got her radical rock clothes to wear!" Clearly, Hizashi didn't see what the problem was.

"You basically got her clothes that is _your_ style, not _hers_." Aizawa growled, wishing he could go punch the blonde in the head, if he wasn't so goddamn tired. "And that is why, after today, you're not going to be buying her clothes, anymore."

"So, does that mean Nemu-chan gets to take her clothes shopping?"

He almost said 'yes', only to recall some of the clothing that he doesn't want his daughter to be wearing.

"**_NEITHER _**of you are going to take her clothes shopping or go buying her any new clothes!"

An hour later, and the two girls finally came back from the salon. Nemuri, with her makeup professionally done, her nails in perfect condition and skin shining much brighter, clearly showed she enjoyed every moment at the salon.

...Sierra, is another story. Her head was bowed, a dark aura hung over her head. She doesn't look up to greet the two males.

Immediately, Shōta pushed himself off the bench and went over to his daughter.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling to try and get her to look at him when she refuses to look up.

...He was met staring into the exhausted, gloomy face of his child.

"...Don't ever take me to the salon, again..." Was all she said, before heading over to the pile of bags and grabbing for the small-bags that been bought for her.

Shōta and Hizashi turned to one another, both having the exact same thoughts going on in their minds.

_'Never let Nemuri-chan decide to go to the salon, again.'_

* * *

**5:27 in the Afternoon, Now Back at Home...  
**"Thanks for inviting us to your errand!" Nemuri thanked both father and daughter, reaching their apartment door.

Aizawa glared tiredly at both of his nuisances for friends.

"I didn't invite you; you both decided to barge in and take up most of our day away from your little shopping spree." He plainly replied... Though, in his eyes, the two can see he, in some ways, did enjoy hanging out with them. For some of the parts, that is.

"But you're glad we came to help you get stuff for our precious niece!" Hizashi exclaimed, hugging the tired girl against him and nuzzling his head against her.

"Stuff she didn't needed at the moment, when we still need to get her dresser and bed over here." The thirty-one year-old father informed, unlocking the door and letting the four the them into his house.

The instant the door open, Jade came running in, greeting them back with a loud meow and rubbing herself against Sierra's legs. In response, the fourteen year-old lifted the cat off the ground lead the both of them to the kitchen to go feed the demanding feline.

Hizashi gasped at what he just saw.

"What was that I just saw, Man?" He turned to Aizawa, stunned that he saw the black-cat being so friendly to the teenager and ignoring the three adults, like chop liver. "Jade is already loving and affectionate towards our Ra Ra, and didn't bother greeting us at all! What's up with that?! She never let me hold her, until a month later!"

Shōta smirked at his direction, feeling the need to rub it into the blonde's face.

"Apparently, my daughter has a thing with animals, which makes them friendlier and only paying attention to her than everybody else."

"I never said that, Dad." Sierra called out, coming back to the group and picking up her bags. "I have a special connection with animals, that's all. They know they can trust me, and see me as one of them. They just feel drawn to me, because I can understand them and know how to interact with them. That's all."

His mind went back to what bothered him when he read the last sentence she written in the important notes about her Quirk, and seeing the tired smile appear on her face made the nagging feeling in his head grow even more.

_'__She's hiding something.' _As her father, he wanted her to tell him what's bothering him, to trust him with whatever dark secrets she's not telling him and the two adults who appointed themselves as her aunt and uncle... Then, a sudden thought popped up. _'...Her **past**... It must have something to do with her past... Damn it! How much information from her time with that bastard is there, that's keeping her from saying anything to me?!'_

He can call out her resistance on being honest with them and demand for her to tell him the real reason to why the animals are drawn to her, but knew any distress he causes will make her upset and result on getting ill if her stomach acts up and slows down her slow progress on getting to a healthy weight she should be.

_'I can't really do much, right now.' _He thought, watching her head down the hallway to put away her things and coming back out ten seconds later to resume working on her homework on the coffee table. _'All I can do at the moment, is let her know she can trust me and wait for her to decide when she's ready to tell me what's bothering her. Until then, I'm gonna have to put my trust into Nezu-kun to help her with her counseling over her PTSD. Hopefully, in due time, she'll be to get past all the wrong doing she's been forced to endure and will finally get the chance to have a life to enjoy living in.'_

Nemuri let out a big yawn, stretching both arms over her head. Finally, the long day in the city was finally setting in.

"Well, we should probably be heading out." She announced, walking over to the girl and wrapping her into a big hug. "Have a good night, Sweetie! Hopefully, we'll see you on Monday!"

Sierra, still not happy with the adult for dragging her to the salon and keeping her captive until she got the full pedicure as the Pro Hero did, along with taking her to a shopping spree that lasted for hours, returned the embrace.

"Goodnight, Midnight-sensei." She replied, earning a pout from the thirty-one year-old woman.

"Guess it's going to take some time to get used to calling me Aunt Nemu." She sighed out, gently patting the girl on the head and getting back up to her feet, walking back to the two males and scooping up her nineteen shopping bags in both arms. "It's been fun, Shō-kun. We need to do this, again, another time."

Aizawa glared at her.

"So long you insist on shopping the entire mall, I doubt there's going to be another time." He plainly replied, before turning to Hizashi. "You're on patrol, tonight. If something comes up, contact me."

Hizashi gave him his traditional thumbs up.

"There's nobody else I trust to have my back than you, Bro!" He replied, springing up and wrapping him in a one-arm bro-hug. Aizawa doesn't return the embrace.

"Just get out, you two." He grumbled, his patience wearing thin.

Before leaving, Hizashi went over to Sierra and wrapped her in a hug.

"Have sweet dreams, Ra Ra." He told the girl, nuzzling his head against her. "I love you!"

Her eyes widened at what he just told her... She wasn't expecting him to make such a claim, especially since he only gotten to know her for barely a week as one of his students and decided to be called her uncle on the day he finds out she's his colleague's daughter.

Making a claim of love to somebody you hardly know about, is something the animals would find very odd. Bonds are built through time and certain steps: Learning about that person, figuring out the person's likes and dislikes, forming signs of trust and loyalty, and then a friendship can fully be constructed and be known.

She honestly didn't know if she should return the response, or say nothing.

_'He may claim to be my father's friend, even to refer to him as kin, but he and Midnight clearly bother Dad a lot... I still don't even know how to feel about this; calling them my aunt and uncle... It does feel nice... But, at the same time, it feels more like a lie. I don't know anything about them and until I do, I'm not even sure if I should keep calling them as kin.' _"...Goodnight, Present Mic-sensei."

Hizashi's smile dimmed when he didn't get called by his new title, as well.

Aizawa stood beside his friend.

"She isn't used to the idea on having people be called as her aunts and uncles," he told the blonde. "She needs time to adjust, before she's comfortable enough to call you two idiots as her relatives. Now, get out of here; she needs to finish her schoolwork."

Taking the hint on what he was telling the two Pro Heroes to do, they said their final goodbye and left the two Aizawas alone.

Shōta let out a deep sigh of relief, allowing himself to fall backwards and lay sprawled on the couch.

"Finally," he sighed. "I thought they were never going to leave."

He looked over at his daughter, who continued on doing her homework, not making a sound at all to acknowledge what he said. He turned on his side, folding his arms over his chest.

"So, what do you think about them?" He asked, wanting to engage some form of conversation with the girl.

Her pencil stopped for a moment, as she raised her head to stare up at the ceiling... He doesn't see the smirk on her face, but he can already tell what her answer is before she decided to answer.

"...They're nice."

* * *

**Hours Later; in the Middle of the Night...  
**"Mrrrreewwww..." _**"Cast Young?"**_

Light sound of paws walked through the carpet, before the bed made a light creaking sound when a light weight calmly walked over to the laying form of the fourteen year-old underneath the covers.

...She's still awake, even when her eyes begged her to close them and sleep.

Jade purred at the girl, who raised a hand from the covers and petted her, encouraging the cat to nuzzle her face and curled up against her.

_**"You are cared for..."**_

Sierra smiled sadly at the feline, leaning forward and laying a light kiss on her head, before getting comfortable to try and fall asleep.

_'Even though I have a family that cares and love me, I'm still a Cast Young to the animals. They can still feel my pain... My **scars**... They knew I need them as my companions, just as much as they need me to be one of their voices... And because of that, they understand me on a level not many others do.'_

Her eyes drooped, and this time, she didn't fight to keep them open any longer.

_'Hopefully, in due time, I'll be able to open up to my extended pack mates**.**.. Especially, to Dad... Without revealing the true scars.'_

TBC

* * *

I got myself a new laptop... It was time for me to get a new one; the old one was going bad and there were times where my mom has to borrow it, the computer won't pop up what she's trying to do for work.

R&R


	10. Counseling Starts at School

**Two Days Later, April Sixteenth; Seven Forty-Five in the Morning...  
**"You sure you're ready?" Shōta called out from the kitchen, watching the fourteen year-old getting her shoes on.

"Got all my homework assignments, brush my hair and teeth, fed Jade, ate breakfast and took some vitamins. I'm positive that I'm ready, Dad." Sierra answered, waiting for her father to finish and get ready to head out with her.

"That's not what I meant, Honey." He replied, finishing on making the vanilla vitamin shakes for Sierra and himself and pouring it into two canteens. Once that was accomplished, he made his way to his daughter and got his boots on, handing both of the two metal-bottled canteens to his child to hold.

Jade, finished with her meal a few minutes ago, can running for the two and meowed at them.

_**"Don't leave! Stay! If not, bring me more food!"**_

Aizawa glared down at his cat, having to go through the same procedure every morning whenever he has to go out and leave the house.

"You know the usual, Cat. Stay at home and be lazy, or go through the window and do whatever you want to do outside. Just be sure to be here, when we get back."

Sierra kneeled to the black-cat and stroked her head.

"We'll be back later, Jade." She told the cat, smiling when the cat leaned up and nuzzled her head. "If you go out, remember to stay near the routes to not wonder far from the house."

Seeing the two aren't going to listen to her, Jade gave them a final meow and went running to Shōta's bedroom, where the window is left open for her to come and go as she pleases.

Shōta glared at the feline, sighing heavily.

"Never bothers to listens," he groaned.

"She does listens. She just thinks she knows better, and wants us to pay attention to her." Sierra replied, handing one of the canteens back to her dad when he got his boots on and the two started heading out of the house.

Once outside, she sat her backdown down and turned into her Philippine Eagle form. Just as she made a grab for the top strap of her bag, her father's voice made her stop flapping her wings.

"What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question at what she's doing.

She cocked her head to the side.

"...I'm flying to school?" She answered, not sure what the problem was. "I always fly to school. Why?"

Her dad let out another sigh, then got down on one knee to be close to eye-level with her as possible.

"Honey, we talked about this." He said, laying a hand on her head. "You're going to be taking the train with me. Remember?"

Her slit eyes widened, recalling on the conversation the two had yesterday on what their schedule is going to be when heading for school. Immediately, she morphed back to her human-self and pulled her backpack on her back.

"Sorry, Dad." She said, slightly blushing that she forgotten what they'd discussed when she's been doing something since she was in third grade, which became second nature for her to do.

The thirty-one year-old just patted her on the head.

"It's fine," he said. "You've been doing this for so long, so I won't hold it against you. _-He locked the door and, after putting the key back in it's hiding spot, the two started their destination for the train station.-_ It's going to take some time for you to start getting the hang of this new change, so don't get discourage if you forget the first few times. Consider this a different form of training session, to help you start socializing with other people and getting used to their presence; it can probably help you with enduring hostile environment much better, should you be unable to leave the area. Okay?"

She nodded her head, accepting the new change and reason on getting to school everyday.

_'It won't be a long ride from getting to school and back, and there aren't much people riding the train this early. So, I guess it's okay to try something different. At least I'll be allowed to fly into town.'_

"You're also going to be taking the train whenever you go into town, too. You'll only be allowed to use your Quirk, when you're in school or have to turn when you're in a dangerous situation."

She groaned at the added information her dad told her, taking away any hope on giving her the chance to morph into animals.

_'Should've known it was too good to be true.'_

"I know how antisocial you are. Believe me, I'm the same thing." He told her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder and pulling her against him, giving her a side-hug. "It's going to be very hard and uncomfortable for you, but you need to try and interact with other people; your siblings told me how little to none interaction you have with others, and only hang out with just Midoriya. They even told me the time you would go off and talk to the animals, becoming one and socializing with them than your own siblings and/or the few times seeing your ungrateful relatives."

"Like how you barely interact with your friends, outside of work and not as heroes?" She countered, giving him a smirk when he looked off to the side.

"I need to do the same, despite my distaste on wasting my time with immature adults who act like teenage drama queens." He admitted, glancing back at the fourteen year-old. "However, you can't allow yourself to cut yourself from everybody else. Remember what you tell me? It's important to form bonds with your fellow classmates."

"You, also, told us that we're not here to make friends, but to be serious on taking the Hero Course. Otherwise, to leave."

Aizawa glared down at his daughter.

_'Little smart aleck, turning my own words against me... Should've expected this to happen.' _"The point I'm making here, is you need to try and live a little... Be human, you know?"

Sierra let out a tiring sigh, looking off to the side.

"...It's kinda hard to be human... When I'm an animal, only surviving by pretending to be human."

Her voice was low, but Aizawa heard what she said. He didn't say anything to continue the conversation, but he did leaned in and laid a soft kiss on top of her head.

_'...No matter how long it takes, we'll help you feel like a human being, again... Whatever it takes, you **won't** be surviving... You'll get the chance to finally live.'_

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later, at U.A...  
**Seeing the building after five days being unconscious from the League of Villains attack and two days living a new life with her father... It felt like the first day when she first set foot on campus.

_'Barely a week ago, I started attending U.A. And now, it felt like so much time had passed and I missed so much.'_

"Come on, let's get going." Shōta told the girl, being the first to walk past the gate.

Taking in a few seconds to stare at the large H-shaped building, Sierra caught up to her father.

"It's nice to finally be able to go to school, without the media blocking our way and harassing us to talk about All Might." She replied, smiling and breathing in the cool wind that blew against her face.

"After giving many statements and complaints from many of the students of harassment, the school was given a restraining order to all media and reporters from being within five hundred feet of the school's campus and every students that comes to U.A."

Sierra wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Some will ignore the restraining order, and still try to bother us about All Might." She replied, entering the building and two started walking up the first set of staircases.

"None would be stupid enough to risk getting fired and facing serious jail time, when the school is under the protection of Strictly Legal's restraining order."

Sierra lightly gasped at the mentioning of the Judge Hero.

"His seal of approval is supposed to be legendary. Once someone is marked by his seal, they activate like a security system if that person commits a crime they're bound to not break and inform law enforcements of their exact location. They can also Conjure up handcuffs, even temporary Anti-Quirk collars, until they're brought to the police station. Nobody has ever been marked by his seal and get away, without punishment."

Shōta looked very pleased at her knowledge on the Judge Hero.

"Even he was appalled on what they were doing, when he learned of the distress they caused to the students and Pro Heroes of U.A. He was more than happy to give immediate use of restraining order to all media and news reporters, along with ordering their jobs to pay off the fee to have us get the security system fixed."

She felt more relieved and confident, now that the media won't be bothering her or the rest of the students, anymore.

"That's good to hear," she sighed.

Two minutes later, Sierra found the both of them standing in front of the door to, not Class 1-A, but to Recovery Girl's office. She wasn't expecting this.

"Recovery Girl wants to do a quick check up, to see how you're doing, before class starts." He explained, raising a hand and knocking on the door.

"Come in." A voice replied to the knock and the two Aizawas entered the Nurse's office. Chiyo beamed a big smile when she saw the two people she was expecting to see this early. "Good morning, you two. You're just on time." She greeted, pulling out a clipboard. "Come sit on the bed here, Dearie."

Sierra did as she was told, putting down her backpack behind her, while Aizawa sat in one of the chairs against the wall, observing what was going to take place.

"How you've been doing, Sweetie? Nothing too stressful or straining?" Recovery Girl asked, pulling out her otoscope pen and started looking into her eyes.

"I've been doing well." Sierra answered, turned her head when Chiyo finished her eyes and went to look into her ears. "Present Mic-sensei and Midnight-sensei spent the day with us on Saturday... They dragged us all over the mall."

Chiyo chuckled at the news, pulling her otoscope pen away and pulled out a wooden stick to have the girl stick her tongue out and look at the inside of her mouth.

"Knowing those two, they must had driven you two crazy and all over the place." She replied, smirking at the annoyed look on Eraser Head's face before pulling the stick away and pulled out her blood pressure pump.

"Makes me not want to be in a mall the next following year." Sierra replied, holding her left-arm out for Recovery Girl to wrap the pump around to take her blood pressure.

The check up procedure went on for five minutes, with father and daughter answering to whatever Chiyo would ask or talk about to engage in some form of conversation. Going from knee reflex, to hearing test, vision chart and prodding against the skin to feel for any discomfort or pain.

It all ended with the healer listening to her breathing, checking at the condition of her burns and scars in the process, before she told her to put on the hospital gown and stand on the scale. Sierra always hated scales, always irritated that she would come underweight and hear the doctors either scold her or even blame her own siblings and/or godmother for not feeding her right.

However, Recovery Girl isn't like the rest of the doctors she would go to and, wanting to get this over with, she went behind the curtains to change clothes and quickly came out in the thin material Chiyo left out for her to wear. The moment she was on the scale, she closed her eyes, sending a prayer that the numbers hadn't dropped and had rised, even if it were a little.

A few seconds later, the screen popped up a number.

* * *

Neither Shōta or Sierra said a word, as they left Recovery Girl's office and head on to Class 1-A.

Sierra bowed her head, ashamed on what went on in the nurse's office.

_'...82.4... I barely reached five ounces... I couldn't gain a single pound in two days...!'_

She's very frustrated of the outcome on her able to keep small meals down, without getting overwhelmed and/or throwing up, showed very poor results on her trying to put on some weight. It made her feel discouraged on her effort to get at a healthy weight.

_'Of course, I have a high metabolism; Izu and I both had high metabolism since we were five and six, thanks to all the healthy eating from Aunt Amai and exercises from Master Rai's training we went through... Why do I always have to end up being punished, when somebody else is the true cause for my health to decline in the first place?'_

"Sierra."

She stopped in her tracks and looked up at her dad, finding themselves standing in front of her classroom... Where she hadn't been in for nearly an entire week. Voices can be heard from behind the door.

One of those voices belonged to her god-brother, Izuku Midoriya.

A hand laid on top of her head, bringing her to look up at her father.

"I need to head to the Teachers Lounge for a bit," he told her. "I'll be back when class is about to begin. Alright?"

She nodded her head, turning to stare at the door before her... Her heart hammered against her chest, as her legs felt nailed to the floor beneath her.

Shōta sighed... Then, pulled her against him, wrapping her in a hug.

Sierra gasped lightly, frozen within her father's hold for a moment, before she returned the embrace.

"I know it's frustrating, but it's not something to get discouraged over." He said, laying a light kiss on top of her head. "Give it some time. You'll more likely see a better result, when more time passes by. Remember, we heroes don't become Pros on the first day."

Strong arms tightened their holds on the girl for a few seconds, then the two pulled away from each other and Aizawa started making his way to the Teachers Lounge, leaving his daughter behind to stand before the front of her classroom.

_'...He's right...'_ She thought, letting out a deep sigh to exhale the distress she feels in her stomach. _'Acting like I'm about to cry over spilled milk, won't do me any good or help me to keep working on getting myself to strengthen my body. All I can do right now, is do the best I can to gain some weight and catch up to the rest of my class on Hero Course.'_

She extended a hand to the door and slid it open... She sees some of her classmates had already taken their seats, some talking amongst each other about their weekend or some sort of conversation to socialize with each other.

When they heard the door open, all eyes were directly on her. She immediately lowered her head, turning to the right for some of her hair to cover part of her face. She can hear some of them openly gasp at her presence. It made her feel uncomfortable.

_'It's okay,'_ she told herself. _'They're just surprised to see you back. Nothing to worry about. Just head to your desk, and mind your own business.'_

"Sis!"

Sierra looked up and her eyes zeroed in on to the person who called out to her, barely having time to prepare herself when the person came to her and wrapped her in hug... With or without the slight sniffling against her ear, she knew it was her god-brother.

The fear went away and immediately, she returned the embrace, ignoring the slight weight pressing against her back.

"Hey, Izu." She greeted, patting him on the back to comfort the happy, worried fifteen year-old. "Still unable to control the waterworks, I see."

Izuku lightly chuckled, nuzzling his head against her's.

"Can't help it," he replied. "I finally get to see my sister, after being unconscious for five days. Of course, I'm not going to hold back to show how worried I was for you!"

She lightly kissed him on his right-cheek, letting out an imitation of a cat's purring.

"I'm all right, big brother. I promise."

He nodded his head, accepting what she's telling him is being the complete truth.

Then, without warning, another person came in and joined on the hug.

"You're finally back!" It was Mina who came and embraced the younger-girl, beaming up happily. "We thought you were never going to wake up!"

Sierra jumped by the mauve-colored girl embracing her, stunned by her words of concern for her.

"You were all worried?" She asked, awkwardly patting Mina on the back. "Didn't Recovery Girl informed you that I was okay?"

"She did, but she wouldn't give us the full details of the condition your injuries were." Asui answered, coming over with Hagakure, who joined Mina into the group hug by hugging in-between Izuku and the mauve-colored girl. "She only let Midoriya to come and see you, but she wouldn't tell him anything about your condition. Kero."

Sierra lowered her head.

"Sorry, for making you all worry." She apologized.

From behind them, Bakugō let out a growl and kicked his chair off its legs, smoke coming off his hands.

"Quit with the apology." He growled, stocking over to the group and glaring down at the fourteen year-old girl. "Nobody wants to hear it; you're back, and now they can stop acting like sniveling wusses and move on with their pathetic lives. Shitty nerd Deku wouldn't stop with his fucking muttering, while worrying his ass on why you wouldn't wake up."

Sierra, Izuku and the other students stared up at the older-boy, most glaring angrily at his inability to be nice or to properly welcome her back after recovering from the attack on U.S.J. However, she and Izuku felt like he was trying to tell her how relieved he is too see her... While, also, being a jerk.

She smirked at him.

"Glad to know you care, Kacchan." She said, surprising the three girls and earning scowl by the older-boy.

He scoffed and turn his back to them, heading back to his desk, growling "Stupid Half-Blood" in the process. She rolled her eyes.

"Happy to see you, too, Short Fuse." She replied, earning a few sparks to jump off of Katsuki's hands.

Izuku laughed nervously at the conversation between the two, while the girls couldn't help but be amazed at her bravery to challenge the angry, exploding teen like that.

Wanting to change the subject and get the chance to talk to her before class started, Mina pulled Sierra over to sit in Kirishima's seat.

"So, now that you're here, spill." She said, sitting in her own chair, as the others sat in other seats next to them. "Tell us what it was like, being a dragon and all."

Sierra blushed at the topic the older-girl wanted to talk about... And, she smiled shyly at the teens sitting around her.

_'I may not know them that well, along with the rest of the other classmates... But, them wanting to know how I was doing and worrying for me... I can see myself becoming friends with them.' _"It's like... Meeting an old friend."

* * *

**A Few Hours Later, Lunch Period...  
**Class 1-A resumed as it normally would as any other school day. Only this time, they were completely whole, now that the youngest student of the group is back and attending lessons with them.

Whether they learn that she's now their homeroom teacher's daughter or not, Sierra decided to refer to her father as 'Mr. Aizawa', while school is in session. She also decided, despite earning Nezu's approval and request to call her teachers as her aunts and uncles, to call them as their given them as her teachers.

She needs time to get to know them and better understand their Quirks, before she could even find herself worthy to even call them family. She also wish to avoid distracting them if she were to use a title they're not used to, along with not wanting to get odd glances if she were to use their new title during class time. Plus, she knew a few of the teachers would be very uncomfortable and don't want to cause any distress or gap between them.

Many of her teachers were taken back when she handed in all of the assignments she completed at home. They never were expecting her to finish them so quickly in just a few days, let alone make her feel like she has to do them immediately after she woken up from being unconscious. Even when telling her that all that she missed were excused, the fourteen year-old made it clear that she wanted to do this; in order to learn, she must complete all assignments that she needs to know, which will help her in the future.

Around the time the lunch bell rang for lunch, Izuku, Ochako, Iida and Sierra were heading for lunch, with Sierra carrying her lunchbox and canteen. While heading for the cafeteria, Iida decided to ask Ochako about her behavior after talking about the U.A. Sports Festival taking place two weeks from today.

None of the three could've guessed the answer she told them.

"The reason why you want to be a hero, is for the money?" Both Izuku and Iida asked at the same time, making Uraraka blush and rapidly rub the back of her head.

"Yeah. Surprised, huh?" She said, very nervous of the three taken back by what she just told them. "I know it sounds very greedy..."

Sierra, not sure how to respond to Ochako's reason on becoming a hero, immediately jumped into the conversation.

"No, it doesn't." She said. "I mean, many reasons to why heroes want to become pros, is mostly involved with money and get rich. However, you sound as if you have a larger reason to why you want to have money, and need it for something very important. Isn't that right?"

A little taken back by the younger-girl making the discovery that quickly, Ochako nodded her head.

"It is," she answered. "You see, both my parents own a construction business. But lately, business hasn't been going well."

"That's right. Construction businesses require a lot of expensive equipments." Izuku recited, seeing the problem their friend is having. "And because of property damages escalating twelve percent more than usual, it's making it harder for contractors to keep ordering more shipments for more inventory for repairs."

"Which means, when she becomes a hero, she could help her parents get connections with other construction company and help them bring in more profit when they find the perfect business partner to expand their company." Iida deducted, finding the idea to being very ingenious... Also, feeling it to being connected to his own family company.

"And if she gets licensed, she'll be able to use her Quirk to bring down cost a lot and sell their heavy lifting equipments." Sierra added in, finding the idea very well planned.

"I know! Right?!" Ochako cried, excited that her friends are seeing what she's trying to do. "That's what I've been trying to tell my dad that since I was a kid! _-A gloomy, disappointed look appeared on her face.- _But... When I told them that I wanted to work for them when I get older, they told me to focus on my own dreams and to not put them over my wants."

Sierra can relate the issue Ochako is having... She told her own mom the exact same thing on what she was going to do, when she was three years old.

_'I told her, when Izuku and I become heroes like Dad and All Might, we'll be able to take care of her, my siblings and Aunt Amai, and give her the happy life she deserved to have... Too bad **he** had to enter our lives and took her away from me, before he was sent to Tartarus...'_

"I _am_ going to become a Pro Hero." Uraraka promised, giving her three friends a very determined look. "I'll sign with a great Agency and make plenty of money, so that I can give my parents an easy life."

The three students could only stare their friend... Then, Iida started clapping, applauding to her speech.

"So beautiful! So noble!" He cried, a single tear gliding down his cheek. "Bravo! BRAVO! BRRRAVOOOO!"

Ochako smiled at Iida's encouraging cheer to her dreams, even laughing when Sierra joined in the clapping.

"At the rate you're going, there's no doubt that you'll become a great Pro Hero." The fourteen year-old replied, beaming up at the older-girl. "You keep up the good work, Ochako! And let nobody tell you, otherwise!"

Then, Izuku joined in with the others, smiling brightly at Ochako.

"Give it your all, Uraraka-chan. Plus Ultra!" He cried, raising a fist in the air.

Seeing the blush appear on Ochako's face, along with her repeating what her god-brother just did, Sierra smirked at the two.

_'You definitely picked the right person to be your friend, Izu... And, in due time, a possible life-mate.'_

A large, bellowing laugh echoed out within the hallway, stopping the three from cheering on Ochako and looking over to where the laughter was coming from.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA... IS HERE!"

Coming from the path that leads to the Teacher's Lounge, dressed in a black-suit... All Might appeared, pointing a finger at the stunned green-haired boy and his friends.

All were a bit taken back by his choice on making his appearance, with the youngest of the group being annoyed by his loud intro and irritating her ears.

"All Might? What are you doing here?" Izuku asked, not having the slightest idea on what his predecessor wanted.

"Lunch!" All Might answered, pulling out a wrapping, carrying a lunch box no doubt. "Wanna eat with me?"

To his question, Ochako couldn't hold back the feeling of pure joy bursting from her chest.

"That's SO adorable!" She cried, finding the moment to being a father wanting to spend time with his child.

Sierra glared at Toshinori.

_'He wants to talk to him about something. This isn't a social call, if he just wanted to chat and have lunch with Izu.'_

She, Iida and Izuku turned to one another.

"What do you say?" All Might asked, waiting patiently for an answer from his successor.

Sierra lightly sighed, then nodded her head to her god-brother.

_'If it's something important that they need to talk about, it's best that he do so.'_

Iida, also, nodded his head to the shorter-boy.

"S-Sure. Alright." He answered, then turned to his god-sister. "Sis, will you be okay with eating with just Uraraka-chan and Iida-kun?"

The fourteen year-old nodded her head.

"Of course," she answered.

Izuku then turned to their two friends.

"Will you two make sure she eats?"

"Of course, Midoriya! Uraraka and I will be certain she cleans her plate." Iida replied, moving his right-hand in a chopping motion.

"You can count on us, Deku!" Ochako replied, wrapping an arm around Sierra's right-arm and started pulling the younger-girl towards the cafeteria.

"See you back in class!" Sierra called out, before allowing herself to walk with Ochako and Iida.

As the three head for lunch, Ochako turned to her two friends.

"Thanks for encouraging me back there, you guys." She thanked, feeling very lucky to have such great supportive friends.

"Of course, Uraraka-chan. Your dream of becoming a hero is just as important and admirable, as the rest of our own dreams." Iida replied, as they entered the cafeteria.

Sierra nodded her head, agreeing with the older-boy.

Ochako smiled up at Iida.

"Thanks, you guys. And Iida-kun, you and Deku can call me Ochako if you want. Or, for a nickname, you guys can call me Ocha."

Given the permission to use her first name, Iida felt honored to be given the right to call his small-friend by her first name, just as much as Sierra allowing him to do the same on their first day at school together.

"Since you both and Midoriya-kun are allowing me to call you by your first name, I would be honored if you three would, also, call me by my given name, Tenya."

Both girls smiled up at the taller-boy, happy to be trusted enough to be privileged on calling him by his first name.

"You should also have a nickname." Sierra suggested. "Izu, Ocha and I have nicknames our own, so you should also have one, too."

Normally, Iida would object; nicknames nowadays would be complicated, annoying, inappropriate or even cruel and insulting. However, since he come to bond with the three students with a week and finding no reason to turn down the suggestion, he complied.

"So long that it's appropriate," he requested.

Both Ochako and Sierra nodded their heads and, after a few moments of talking it over while Ochako and Iida are in line to grab their lunch, they came up with the nickname: 'Ten'.

It wasn't until they figure it out a nickname for Iida, that Sierra felt many eyes staring in their direction. Her cheek heated up from the stares, bowing her head and wrapping an arm over her stomach.

Tenya and Ochako saw the sudden change in their friend's behavior, seeing the unease in her posture.

"What's wrong, Sis?" Ochako asked, grabbing the slightly-smaller girl's shoulders and feeling her sightly trembling underneath her hold.

"...Eyes..." She whispered, glancing over her shoulders and staring at some students from Class 1-B and Support Class, who are indeed staring at the three and some of their other classmates from their own tables. "Windows to the Soul, that carries hatred and envy. Cannot remain, while judgement passes through the wind."

Both of the older-teens turned to each other, confused and concerned to what she said.

Sierra turned to them.

"I don't want to eat in here," she told them. "Sorry, guys, but I'm gonna go somewhere else to eat."

She turned and started heading for the exit, only for Ochako to grab for her right-wrist and stop her in her tracks.

"We don't have to eat here, if you don't want to." She told the fourteen year-old, also feeling uncomfortable when she saw some students glaring at them.

"Is there an area you want to go eat at, Sierra?" Iida asked, glaring right back at the students who are making the younger-girl nervous and unease. "If so, tell us where and we'll catch up to you once Ochako and I got our meals. Will that be acceptable?"

She wanted to object, to tell them that they don't have to give up their usual and come with her to each someplace else because she doesn't want to be in a room where many students are just staring at them. But, seeing they weren't going to change their minds and not liking the ways they were being eyed upon as well, Sierra nodded her head.

"On the roof, outside." She whispered, and then gently pulled away from Ochako's hold and made her way out of the cafeteria, leaving the hostile environment but still feeling gazes following her every move until she started running for the staircase.

Five minutes later, she found herself outside. She let out a major sigh of relief, feeling the stress finally leaving and relishing the warmth of the sun and the breeze blowing against her.

...Her stomach calmed down, though a weight like stones sitting inside of her organ made her feel she won't be able to eat anything. She groaned.

_'I just got back to school and everybody's staring at us, like were criminals? How am I suppose to deal with that?!'_

Not wanting to get too caught up and stress herself even more than she is, Sierra went to the side of the building and leaned against the wall, where the light of the sun can shine down on her and warm away the anxiety away. The wind makes it capable for her to breathe much better than she ever could indoors, feeling the weight literally lifting off her chest.

...Her heart raced... She knew why it suddenly began to beat rapidly.

She wants-... No... She _needs_ to morph... To _**fly**_.

And there was one form she know that she must be, especially with this wonderful gust of fresh air constantly blowing through her hair, as if tempting her to come join it.

Sierra sat down her lunchbox and canteen against the wall of the building, walking up towards the wall-ledge and leaning against the cement, staring down at the gate and brown-brick path towards the school.

The wind pushed against her face, a bit harder than expected.

...And, looking up at the sky, she smiled.

* * *

"I hope Sis is feeling better." Ochako said to Iida, as the pair walked up the staircase towards the roof, both carrying their lunch trays. "I'm beginning to understand why being around so many people at once, especially when a lot of eyes are staring at you, can be so stressful to her. It's almost as bad as trying to keep floating items from using my Quirk, without throwing up."

"It is indeed troubling, if it sets back her chance to gain proper weight and remain healthy by making her ill." Iida replied, glancing over when seeing two students from Support Class glaring at him and Ochako. "We best inform her of the reason why there are many eyes upon us; it's very likely she doesn't know why everyone has the sudden interest to glare at us, considering she's been unconscious and in recovery."

"Right."

The two reached the door and pushed it open, stepping into the light of the sun and being greeted by the wind.

"Hey, Sis!" Uraraka called out, only to find nobody on the rooftop.

When looking over to their right, they saw their friend's lunchbox and canteen, telling the two that she was here. And now, she's nowhere in sight and neither of the two have any idea where she is.

...Then, they heard it.

"HUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" _*Scrrrrrreeeeeeeech!*_

A flash of white shot straight up from the ledge, heading straight up to the sky.

The two, startled by the figure coming up from nowhere, sat down their trays and ran to the ledge... They awed at what they see before them.

A white-dragon, flying in the air and letting out powerful roars... With or without the scarring on its back, Uraraka knew the dragon is Sierra.

"What on Earth?! Is that a dragon I see before us, Uraraka-chan?!" Iida cried, very stunned to be seeing the creature taking a dive-bomb towards the ground before opening her wings and flapping them to quickly get back in the air and circling around the school.

"It is, Ten... It's also Sis." Ochako answered, smiling and amazed at being able to witness the younger-girl in her newest form, clearly enjoying herself being in the air.

"What?! _That's_ Arashi-chan?!" Tenya exclaimed, watching the magnificent beast coming back around and now performing Aileron rolls, curling her wings to better her spins and turn her body easier. "Even though Shōji-kun and the others did inform us about her turning into a dragon, it's still puzzling to why she never did so early on. I'm still trying to figure out how she can also breath fire, when she seems to only be able to turn into animals."

Uraraka didn't understand it, as well. But, she's just glad that the younger-girl was able to do so and save Mr. Aizawa and some of their classmates.

She still has nightmares about the villains attack on them, even when a week has passed and everybody survived the ordeal. She doesn't want to remember the Nomu that battered their teacher and friends, the Warp User turning Thirteen's attack on her... Or of Shigaraki, admitting to hurting the younger-girl and trying to take the girl with them, before All Might finally showed up.

Mezō Shōji listened in on the whole conversation that took place before them, while he, Hanta Sero and Rikidō Satō stood guard over Thirteen, Mina and Ochako. Once they were back at school, they informed the whole class what happened... Including to seeing the scars on Sierra's back, indicating the proof of her mistreatment from her past. It was so horrific, even Bakugō couldn't help but be appalled to learn what his childhood... Friend? Rival? Challenger? He doesn't really know how to view her, but even he was completely pissed off to learn a person he knew since his toddler years had a terrible encounter with villains and nearly paid the price with her life.

And for that, he's going to make sure they pay with their lives, the next time they crossed his path.

Realizing that they were wasting their lunch period by watching her performing, Ochako cupped both her hands over her mouth.

"Sis!" She cried. "You need to come back and eat lunch!"

The dragon, finishing her Aileron rolls and was twisting herself in midair to properly understand how to function with her new wings, hovered in midair and turned to see she had two people watching her flying as a dragon. Sierra simply stared at them, flapping her wings to stay afloat and to strengthen any muscles she's using to move them, before turning and staring out at the mountains, trees and city below the school.

...She longed to remain in the air, and go wherever the wind takes her... But she knew she cannot do so. After all, she's most needed here and must remain here.

Growling out a groan before snorting in disgust at the city, Sierra pushed herself a bit higher in the sky and moved her body to do a midair backflip. Before she reached the roof, she spun her body to position her claws to land before pulling her body back a bit with her wings and lightly touching down on the ground before her two friends.

The two teens watched, as the white-dragon morphed back to the human-girl they knew as their immediate little-sister. She pushed herself off the ground to stand up on her feet. She smiles shyly at the two, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "I haven't flown in a while. I missed being in the air."

Ochako is the first to snap out of the trance, and make a response.

"Don't apologize," she said. "You didn't do anything wrong. You looked as though you were enjoying yourself, and don't look as stressed as you were when in the cafeteria."

"Ochako is correct, Sierra." Iida butted in, still in awe on what he just witnessed. "And I must say, what you did in the air, is beautiful and very elegant."

Sierra blushed at their comment; with the exception of her siblings, godmother and god-brother, she never display what she can do to others. She isn't one for showing off and always has the fear of being judged by others, not wanting to hear anything negative she may or may not had done.

"Thank you," she replied.

_~Grrrrrroooooowlllllll...~_

Her stomach let out a big growl, making her groan at its need to growl in unnecessary timing.

Ochako simply smiled at the girl, grabbing her by the arm.

"Come on. Let's eat!" She cried, pulling the girl with her and Iida to sit down and enjoy their meal.

Their meal together was quiet... And very peaceful. Without the roar of students talking amongst each other and the calming environment the outside of the building brought, Sierra found herself able to consume her meal with ease. Even though she wish Izuku is with them, at least two of their other friends are here to enjoy eating outside with her.

"This feel great!" Ochako exclaimed, breathing in the fresh air that blew against their faces, while eating the rest of her meal. "Why didn't we think about eating outside in the first place? This feels amazing!"

"Yes, it surely does." Iida agreed, enjoying the warmth the sun brought down to them, already finished eat his lunch. "I can already tell a significant different between eating indoors and outdoors. It feels much more relaxing and soothing, when there aren't many people around to disturb to the peaceful atmosphere."

The two looked over at Sierra, who appeared very calm and happy with being outside. The two can clearly see a side of the girl they never noticed... A side Izuku, himself, could see past the quiet, anemic girl the other students would see before their eyes.

"...Izu and I would do this." She finally spoke, surprising the two older-teens. "Since we were little, we would always eat outside, during lunch period at school. We never ate inside the cafeteria, until now."

The news was very surprising to Iida and Uraraka... And, from the tone of her voice being tired, a bit concerning.

"Really?" Ochako asked, earning a slow nod from the younger-teen, as she picked up the plastic cup and drank some of her protein milkshake. "You and Deku would only eat outside, everyday?"

Sierra nodded her head.

"Everyday, at school." She answered. "Even if it were raining, snowing or hailing, we always ate outside."

Her confession didn't settle well to either of the two teenagers.

"You would eat during serious weather conditions?" Iida replied, giving her a serious look as if he were a parent, scolding his child for doing something bad. "Sierra, you and Izuku should've known, even as young children, how illogical it was for you two to eat in the rain and snow. You both must've gotten yourselves ill, from being outside."

Sierra shook her head.

"Actually, we were able to stay dry and warm, even in the pouring rain." She replied, giving the two a reassuring smile. "And whenever we do get cold, I would turn into an animal with warm, thick fur and keep us warm for the rest of our lunch period."

The two didn't know what to think... Besides how off and a bit unsettling she would tell them how they seemed to avoid staying indoors with the rest of the students. And when they thought of how Izuku would be nervous and shy when they first met him, along with how Sierra mostly stays close with the green-haired teen and doesn't talk much to anybody but him, made the two come to a startling conclusion.

They were being _bull__ied_.

"...Was there a reason why you and Deku don't eat inside, with the other students?" Ochako asked, placing a hand on the girl's left-shoulder and giving her a clear look of concern and worry.

Immediately seeing the look on what the two were thinking, Sierra immediately thought up an answer.

"It's because of my empathic-like ability," she replied. "Even as children, I would be overwhelmed by the excited environment going on around me and because of their voices would keep echoing off from the walls, it became impossible for me to eat anything and would end up running to the bathroom. It got so bad, the teachers had to call my godmother to come pick us up; Izu would get food poisoning from eating the school's food, just as much I would get ill from the hostile environment."

Both bought her answer, having to know for a fact on how a lot of schools would serve food that actually cause children to get ill.

"Guess that would explain why you seem to decide to bring your own lunch to school." Tenya replied, watching the girl consume more of her shake. "But the question still remains: Why do you and Izuku decide to keep eating outside, no matter the condition of the weather?"

The fourteen year-old had a sad-smile on her face, letting out a deep sigh and staring up at the sky.

"Well, one day, the cafeteria got too full and we couldn't find anyplace to sit. So, we decided to go eat outside, underneath a tree. It was really warm and sunny that day, that we ended up enjoying our lunch for the first time in so long. We continued to keep eating outside, underneath the same tree, for many days, until it started to rain one day and we were forced to stay indoors... We found ourselves unable to stay inside and ate our lunches outside of the cafeteria entrance, to stay dry from the rain. Since then, we decided to go eat our lunches outside... Until now, at U.A."

As soon as she finished her tale, the lunch bell rang, alerting all students and staff members that lunch is over and that it's time to head back to their designated areas. Sierra turned the lid of her canteen closed, still having at least half of her shake left to drink, and immediately stood up, the strap of her lunchbox hanging over her right-shoulder.

"Better hurry inside," she said. "Aizawa-sensei will have our heads if we don't get to class, before he returns from his nap."

Both knew she's right; it's one thing when getting excited from hearing news and being told to keep quiet when giving them that look of his, but if they waste even a second of class time doing something that isn't productive, let alone learning anything to become heroes one day... Nobody wants to know what sort of consequences will await for them, if any of them try to tempt fate and push his buttons on wasting his time.

As they grabbed their trays and reentered the building, Iida caught on to what the fourteen year-old just said.

"He hasn't been sleeping in the classroom like he usually do, does he?" He asked, thinking back to the last time they saw their homeroom teacher, when realizing that they hadn't seen their homeroom teacher since handing over teachings to Cementoss and has yet to return from whence he came since taking roll call.

Ochako realized the same thing, too, startled that nobody in their class seem to brought up that he hadn't been sleeping in the classroom since recovering from the U.S.J. incident.

"Now that you mentioned it, Ten, I hadn't seen him sleeping in class as much as he would usually do. In fact, I haven't seen that sleeping bag of his that he would normally have at his desk to sleep." She brought up, neither she or Tenya noticing Sierra deciding to quietly go on ahead for their classroom, feeling the need to tease them by leaving them behind and have them realize she went on ahead of them.

"That's right, Ochako!" The older-boy replied, both getting too caught in their conversation. "He's been more present in class, than he normally would. He, also, appears to be more awake and less drowsy, now that I think about it. _-He and Ochako looked in front of them.- _What do you think Si- Huh?"

Both saw the youngest of the group isn't in front of them. They soon realized she isn't anywhere in sight.

"Sis?!" Uraraka called out, growing worried when they found no sign of the girl.

Then, both of their phones vibrated and when they brought out their phones to see who was messaging them... They were taken back.

**_Since you both decided to use the time to talk and not hurry on to class, I've decided to go on ahead and already back in the classroom with Izu. Good luck dealing with Mr. Aizawa's Wrath! ;)- Unknown Number_**

...Both were at a loss for words, instantly figuring out that the person that sent them the message is their missing friend, most likely getting their numbers from Izuku.

"...How is she able to sneak away, without us noticing?" Ochako asked, amazed that neither of them saw the fourteen year-old take off, when she was in front of them.

"An even better question... WHY ARE WE STANDING HERE, WASTING TIME, WHEN CLASS IS ABOUT TO START?!"

* * *

**Four Hours Later, Ending Period...  
**"Eh?! What the hell?!" Kaminari cried out, completely freaking out when he and his classmates found many students standing outside of their classroom door.

"Umm... Why the heck are you all here?!" Ochako asked, very stunned to be seeing so many students standing before them.

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" Iida asked, raising his left-hand in a mid-chop moment.

"Why the heck are you blocking our doorway?" Mineta demanded, raising a fist in the air. "You won't keep us as your hostages!"

Beside Tenya, Izuku and Sierra were completely frozen in their spots.

"There's probably as many students standing at the doorway, as there was when we were all heading for the exit, when the media trespassed onto the school." Izuku replied, gently pulling his god-sister to stand behind him when he can feel her slightly trembling and seeing some of the students glaring at them.

"Only a third, actually." Sierra whispered, taking shelter of her god-brother guarding her. "All appear to be first years, with a few second and third years."

"You idiots. They're scouting out the competitions." Bakugō replied, casually getting out of his seat and making his way towards the door, not caring that it's being blocked by other students. "We're the class that survived an actual villain attack. They want to see, before their eyes."

Mineta simply shook in fear, pointing a finger at the oldest student in the class, turning to Midoriya and Sierra, silently asking for an explanation on what he's doing.

Smiling shyly, Izuku gave him only one answer that popped in his head.

"Let's hope that he doesn't blow anybody up."

That made the shortest boy even more afraid on what the exploding boy is going to do.

Sierra glared at Katsuki, already knowing what he's going to do.

"He's going to act like a big shot and make us act like stuck up showoffs." She replied, slightly tightening her grip onto her god-brother's uniform. "He wants everybody to know he thinks highly of himself and believe to be better than everybody in the entire school."

Izuku sent her a worried glance, placing a hand on her left-hand.

"It's okay, Sis. Nobody will think we're like Kacchan."

"At least you all know what a future Pro looks like." Bakugō stated in front of the students. "Now, move it, Extras!"

Immediately, Iida, Ochako and Izuku were horrified and appalled at what he just told everybody in the hallway.

"You can't just go around, calling people extras, just because you don't know their names!" Iida yelled, waving his right-hand in swift chopping movements.

"Serious, Man, what's with you always wanting to make enemies with everybody?!" Kirishima replied, slapping himself in the face in disappointment.

"So, this is class 1-A?" A voice from within the crowd said, coming closer as some of the students pulled away to let the person go through. "I heard you guys are pretty impressive... But you, you're a major asshole."

Once the person revealed themself from the crowd, the class saw another first year that spoke out. With messy indigo-hair and indigo-eyes, dark-bags underneath his eyes, standing in-between Hanta and Shōto's height range, Class 1-A are in the presence of Hitoshi Shinsō.

In the back of her mind, Sierra was stunned to be seeing the same boy she saw outside of the school's gate and using his Quirk to temporary get rid of the media on the second day of school. Instantly, she kept completely quiet... Even though, her instinct informed her that he isn't a threat of any kind towards her.

"Is every student in the Hero Course this delusional, or is it just you? It's sad, finding a bunch of egomaniacs here."

Immediately, Iida, Ochako, Izuku, Mineta and the rest of the girls (excluding Sierra) in the classroom rapidly shook their heads and their hands, warning the older-teen to not challenge Bakugō. Sierra, surprised by the teen's choice to insult her god-brother's bully, was immediately impressed and couldn't help but lightly giggle at the response Katsuki has on his face.

_'First time ever, somebody isn't impressed with Kacchan and is actually going to challenge him... I like this guy.'_

Hitoshi looked over at the girl that giggled at his response, eyeing her a bit oddly, before turning back to the whitish-blonde teen.

"I wanted to be in the Hero Course, but like many others, I had to choose a different path... Such as life."

Bakugō simply sneered at him, not giving a damn on what the taller-boy has to say, let alone care that this useless nobody didn't get into the Hero Course like he did.

"I didn't make the cut the first time around... But now, I have another chance."

Sierra and Izuku looked to one another, with the girl slowly pulling away from her god-brother and stepping out when the older-boy said something that caught their interest.

_'A second chance?'_ They both thought, simultaneously.

"If we do well in the Sports Festivals, the teachers can decide to transfer us to the Hero Course."

That was very surprising news to Class 1-A... What they heard next, however, failed in comparison on how high the stakes are for them.

"Which means, in order to make room for us, they'll have to transfer students out of the Hero Course."

There was no lie in his voice, warning the girl that she and her friends are gonna have to start getting very serious and start training to improve their powers, before the Sports Festivals arrive within two weeks.

"I can't say the same for my fellow peers, who are most likely scouting out the competitions, but I only came to give you guys a fair warning: If you don't take this serious and bring in your 'A' Game, I'll steal your spots before you can even say 'Plus Ultra'. So, consider this a Declaration of War."

A tension between Alphas could be sensed between Bakugō and the taller-boy. Sierra can feel, from the depths of her soul, this person truly does want to become a great hero... And she knew he would make a great, respectful hero, if given the chance to take the Hero Course.

_'He may look scary and his Quirk may label him to being a threat, but he isn't using it for evil and he truly sounds determine to take our spots to be in the Hero Course. **-She smiled up at the purple-haired teen, who looked over to her and stared into her eyes.-**_ _We're not going to give up our spots that easily... But, still, I wish you luck and hope you get the chance to be in the Hero Course.'_

"Hey, you!"

Another voice from within the crowd called out, revealing to being a teen with long, messy gray hair and his black-eyes lined with a very thick, jagged, tan-colored substance that most likely must be his eyelashes or some form of a scar.

"I'm from Class 1-B, next door to yours! I came to see, for myself, how tough you guys are, after hearing you actually fought villains! But all I see is a couple of rotten brats, who think so highly of themselves and believed to be better than everybody else!"

Most of the students inside Class 1-A gave Bakugō nervous glances, immediately summing up that he just made them targets to every student who will be participating in Sports Festival. And, as always, the sixteen year-old doesn't care or made any response to that students comment.

As if he didn't hear him to begin with, Bakugō calmly walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, Bakubro! Where do you think you're going, Man?!" Kirishima called out. "Aren't you going to say anything?! You started this!"

"I don't care what they think!" Katsuki replied, not turning to see the stunned look on the redhead teen. "None of them matter... They're only in the way, and I won't let them stand against me and my dream."

Shoving Shinso with his shoulder, forcing the purple-haired teen to move, Bakugō walked on, not looking back to even challenged the silver-haired teen that kept on yelling at him.

In response, Kirishima clenched his right-hand into a tight fist.

"I hate to admit it, but that was a manly way to walk away." He stated, clearly jealous of the older teen having the guts to walk away and leaving the rest of his classmates to suffer the wrath are the other students he caused.

"Huh?!" Kaminari replied, not believing what he just heard.

"It really was manly, what he did." Satō commented, seemingly no longer concerned about the crowd of students standing in the doorway.

"It's true, unfortunately." Tokoyami admitted, sounding very reluctant to admit agreeing with the others.

"You guys can't be serious!" Kaminari cried out. "What's so admirable on how manly he chose to leave us behind?!"

"Yeah! That's right! It's because of him, that we are now enemies with everybody else!" Mineta backed up the electric Quirk User, still scared but very angry at the situation they're all in.

Sierra and Izuku weren't that much surprised on Bakugō's decision to challenge all the other students like that; back in middle school, elementary school, even when barely gaining is Quirk, Bakugō always seems to have the need to pick fights with everybody. Even if it's for no apparent reason, all he ever seem to do is purposely start a war with whoever wronged him or just for the heck of it.

Both of them tend to be his favorite victims to pick a fight with, though he would always go after Izuku much more than Sierra. Partially, because she's a girl, and mostly because he was Quirkless and couldn't really do much except to avoid him as much as possible to stay out of Katsuki's way.

After seeing all that they wanted to see, many of the students in the hallways start to disperse and head for the exit, as well. Shinsō remained where he stood, eyeing at the remainder of the students, before looking back at Sierra.

"You." He said, surprising everyone when he walked to the fourteen year-old girl.

Immediately, Izuku stood before her, his overprotective big brother instincts kicking in on wanting to keep any threat from coming to his god-sister.

Sensing the older-student isn't going to harm her, Sierra gently laid a hand on Izuku's shoulder, smiling gently at him, telling him it's okay and to let the older-teen to come forward. He did hesitated a bit, before he did backed off a bit, but remained beside her.

Once Shinsō stood before the girl, everybody was immediately on their toes. Watching the two students before them, waiting to see what was going to happen and getting ready to protect one of their own if he makes a sudden move that signals as an attack.

Of course, he ignored them, staring at the quiet girl before him. He can tell that she's uncomfortable of him getting close to her personal space, but her eyes showed that she trusts him and isn't afraid of what he could do.

...He gave her a small-smile, which seemed creepy to some of the students.

"You put your own life on the line, just so you could get Eraser Head to Recovery Girl on time, when the villains attacked you and your class at the U.S.J. _-To catch the other students off guard, he bowed to her.- _You have my deepest gratitude... For saving my uncle*."

None of them were repaired on what he just said, especially to Sierra, herself.

"**_'UNCLE'?!_**" Many of the students repeated, not believing their ears.

"Our teacher, is your _uncle_?!" Mina exclaimed, earning a firm nod from the teenager.

Both Izuku and Sierra were taken back at the student who claimed their teacher is his uncle... In terms, making him Sierra's cousin.

On the very rare occasions, when she and her siblings would go see their mother's side of the family, only a few of their cousins would actually come and talk to her. Most of them were older than her and they would talk behind her back when they think she can't hear them, saying that she's different and doesn't belong to be in their house. the few cousins who are a little younger or in her age, would try to play with her, only to have their parents and/or other relatives to pull them away from the girl. Clearly, they didn't want them to bond with her.

And now, meeting a cousin from her father's side of the family, who may very well not know that she's his cousin... She didn't know how to react, except respond to his gratitude.

She bowed back to him.

"You don't have to thank me," she said. "He's our teacher and, by the ways of the animals, one of my alphas. Just as it's their duty to protect us, it's also our duty to be there for them when they need help, no matter how much they claim that they don't need our assistance. So long as there is breath in me, nothing will stop me from making sure our teachers live to see another day and continue to teach us on how to become great heroes one day."

Shinsō pulled himself up, staring down at the smaller-teen who also pulled herself up to stand up straight again, and shyly gave him a smile that, somehow, melted his heart.

"Even still, I thank you for saving him and getting him to Recovery Girl. _-She nodded her head to him, accepting his gratitude. He then turned to the other students, his emotionless gaze returning.- _But for the rest of you, remember the warning and hope that you'll get lucky enough to continue the Hero Course."

With nothing more to say, he turned and walked out of their classroom, leaving to go home and prepare himself for the U.A. Sports Festival. The dark aura he brought with him left their classroom, making the students of Class 1-A to finally let out deep sigh of relief.

Looking up at the clock, Sierra saw the time being 3:23. Her eyes widened a bit, then turned to her god-brother.

"Izu, we need to go." She said, grabbing him by the wrist and leading the both of them to the hallway and going the opposite direction to the exit.

Recognizing this, Ochako and Iida jogged out of the classroom.

"Where are you two going?!" Uraraka called out, she and the older-boy standing outside of their classroom. "The exit is this way!"

Both Izuku and Sierra turned to their friends, offering them shy smiles.

"Sorry, you guys, but Sis and I need to be somewhere." Izuku answered, looking over his left-shoulder and waving at them.

"We'll ride with you guys, tomorrow! We Special Promise!" Sierra called out, looking over her right-shoulder and waving them off with her left-hand, still pulling her god-brother to hurry on to where they needed to be.

* * *

**At the Principal's Office...  
**"Ah! Midoriya-kun, Sierra-chan, thank you both for coming." The white-mammal greeted from his desk, motioning the two to take a seat on the couch, both of which went to the couch but neither took a seat.

To the principal's right, stood Hound Dog, U.A.'s Lifestyle Guidance Counselor. To his left, a woman in her mid-thirties greeted the two: Her skin is dark-tan, with long, wavy blackish-brown hair that curtains down to her hip. Her eyes are silver, with the mixture of white-ice in the mixture of the Iris. A dark-brown bandana wrapped over her forehead, circling underneath her hair. She wore a loose white long-sleeve shirt, long dark-red skirt that covers her ankles and high-heel boots. Over the shirt, a thin dark-green vest-like shirt, with a belt wrapped over her ribcage. A dark-purple hip scarf hanged over her right-hip, with two rows of bead-like diamonds hanging off the scarfs.

The two instantly recognized who this merchant/gypsy-like woman is. The Dream Hero: Dream Weaver.

Not needing to ask the sudden shock expression on their faces, Nezu continued to talk.

"As you both can see, I have invited Hound Dog and Dream Weaver into our Counseling Session. While neither may not had to deal with the serious trauma you both had to endure, they both received degrees on being professional counselors and are specialized with aiding the healing process."

The two teens turned to one another... They're both very uncomfortable with the two adults in the room with them, more so towards Dream Weaver than Hound Dog.

Sensing their distress and seeing the clear signs of unease, Hound Dog came forth to the teenagers. His large, muscular body tower over the two god-siblings. His growling, sounded more of a rumble that can belong to a lion, would make anybody feel intimidated... But not Izuku and Sierra.

The green-haired teen was in awe at the Hound Hero, like any other Pro Hero he and his god-sister would watch in battle and/or analyze. While Sierra, staring at the muzzle that clearly made her very uncomfortable, gave him a shy smile... Hiding behind her god-brother, when the thirty-two year-old kneeled before the two.

...His heart immediately went out to the girl and, seeing her eyes staring at his muzzle, he removed the black-muzzle from his snout and gave her a gentle smile, hoping it would reassure her that he isn't scary than he appears to be.

"I'm Ryō Inui. Or, call me Inu-san, if it's easier to pronounce." He told Izuku and Sierra, his voice low and soft to prevent his growling from being mixed up with his speech. "I may look intimidating, but I assure you both, I'm all bark with no bite... So long you don't get me wound up and break school rules."

Izuku nodded his head, already knowing the Hound Hero is prone to go off if somebody were to get on his bad side and will go all rabid dog on whoever wronged him. Sierra simply kept her gaze on the muzzle Hound Dog kept firmly in his left-hand, not making any response that she heard the U.A. Counselor.

Nezu, also, stared at Hound Dog's muzzle, seeming to figure out her sudden interest at staring at the piece of equipment the Hound Hero chooses to wear.

_'We haven't even begun the __treatment process, and it seems we found the first thing on our list to help Sierra-chan deal with in therapy... I shouldn't be surprise, but it seems I can't help but be very taken back, if her abusers were to involve her being muzzled like some wild animal. **-His gaze softened a bit, his smile drooped a bit, when seeing two of his students finally feeling comfortable enough to sit down.-** And though we don't know what Izuku Midoriya went through, before All Might entered his life and gave him One for All, I can tell he carries many burdens and secrets that any animal can tell he's in constant pain... It's truly devastating, for two bright students to endure so much that many heroes would experience within decades of their career.' _"While your situation isn't as grievous as Aizawa-chan's, Midoriya-kun, I believe Dream Weaver will be able to assist the both of you with your... _Predicaments_ and help improve the therapy process, in no t-"

"No."

Everyone turned to Sierra, who glanced up at the gypsy-like woman, while reaching for Izuku's right-hand to clench into her own hand. Dream Weaver was a bit surprised by the girl's words, as are Hound Dog and Nezu, but her god-brother knew why she doesn't want the Dream Hero to help them.

He tightened his grip onto his god-sister's hand, also against having the woman to help them with their... _Issues_.

"Forgive us, Yume Negai, but we don't think it would be wise for you to aid Principal-sensei on our counseling."

Dream Weaver, being called by her true name, was stunned to learn that these students knew her name. She turned to Nezu, who didn't seem that fazed about her identity being revealed.

"You weren't kidding, when you warned me about their intelligence." She replied, staring at the two in amazement, as Hound Dog leaned in to Sierra and went to sniffing her... Before leaning up and nuzzling his face against hers, having the girl to wrap her right-arm over his shoulder and nuzzling her head back against his, burying her face into parts of his scruffy mane-like hair and inhaling his forest/dog-mixed scent. "How is it that you know my true name?"

Seeing his god-sister too busy bonding with the school's Lifestyle Guidance Counselor, Izuku answered the woman.

"We talked with some people, while Sis talked to the animals, which lead us to finding some of your friends who gave us your name. It was during the time when you took temporary leave for two months, since your fight with Soul Caliber, seven years ago."

A flash of fear could be seen in her silver-eyes from the mentioning of the villain Izuku brought up. Just by hearing his name, still makes her think it was only yesterday since their encounter with each other.

"His attack on you, appear to still left you with those scars he inflicted to your mind." Sierra stated, pulling away from Hound Dog's head and giving her a serious look that proves to be just as serious as Izuku's. "We thought that was the case, considering you now take down C or B-Ranked villains since your return."

Yume turned to Mr. Principal, who simply watched the scene before him, her gaze turning hard.

"Are they really students?" She asked, reaching into the left-sleeve of her shirt and pulling out a small crystal ball, which held a Fox Leaf within the center. "They shouldn't have any interest on figuring out my whereabouts, let alone my name, if they were the ages seven and eight."

"That crystal ball... It belonged to Kitsune, doesn't it?" Izuku asked, instantly recognizing the leaf that the ball holds. "We weren't able to tell at first, whenever you would pull it out to battle and summon the nightmares of your enemies. But we always assumed that it was his, since he would use it exactly like how you would use it in combat when he was still alive."

Her gaze hardened a bit, but not I have anger, but irritation that somebody figured out the truth of her weapon and what it does.

"If you have his weapon as yours... Does that make him your father, your mentor, or another form of relative or acquaintance of yours?" Sierra asked, glaring at the crystal ball in the woman's purple-colored nails.

"It seems we're getting off topic here." Nezu announced, though smiling at the two for clearly having knowledge on the Dream Hero and very curious to why they don't want Yume to assist them with their counseling. "While I'm glad to figure out that you both seem to know Dream Weaver's powers and what she can do, I would like an explanation as to why either of you don't want her to aid you both with her healing."

Both their hands that still held on to each other tightened, with Sierra's hand slightly trembling and Izuku's adding more strength to the grip but mindful to hold back to prevent himself from accidently damaging her hand. They both bowed their heads, somewhat ashamed but mostly nervous from the thought of being disrespectful to a mid-ranked hero... But most of all, the demons on the back of their minds popping out from the thought on what Dream Weaver can do once she activates her Quirk.

Hound Dog, sensing their distress, laid both of his large-hands on Izuku's left-shoulder and Sierra's right-shoulder.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he growled them. "There's no shame to admitting what's bothering you two, if it's something that makes you both feel uncomfortable and insecure to not wanting Dream Weaver to help you both with your problems."

Both teens looked up at the Hound Hero, both of their expressions mirroring each other to a T... And seeing the clear look of fear and anger in their green-eyes, made Ryō's turn inside out.

Sierra glared at Yume.

"We know what her Quirk does to others, whenever she brings out their greatest fears." She said, leaning to her left to cuddle up next to her god-brother.

"But like many others that we analyze, we would come up with theories to figure out what her weaknesses could very well be." Izuku continued, releasing his grip on her hand to wrap his arm over her shoulder, laying his head on top of her's. "And we believe, that by entering a person's memory through their dreams, she ends up reliving what caused the fear to happen... While experiencing the events going on, as her victims, in the exact age and time it took place."

Nezu and Ryō turned to Yume, whose eyes flashed with the clear sign of shock... Looking rather terrified.

They both realized what they were saying.

"if we are understanding you both correctly, you're telling us that in order for her to bring out your nightmares..."

"Dream Weaver will have to be us, going through each and every moment of the memories of our greatest fears... And in the end, our fears becomes her fears."

TBC

* * *

*: I can see why people would have Shinsō being Aizawa's nephew; they have so many things in common with each other and, after seeing how Hitoshi appears in and his hero costume and choosing the same weapon as Aizawa, I can't help myself but have him become his nephew in the story, like many other writers... Plus, I want to have him be an overprotective cousin to Sierra... Once he finds out that she's his long-lost cousin.

Happy Fourth of July!

R&R


	11. Is it Worth it?

**Warning**: Self-harming/Suicidal moments, foul languages/profanities, bullying, depressing scene... Abuse over a minor.

May cause triggering... You might want to have tissues nearby.

Pairing moment between Hound Dog and OC Hero.

* * *

"Before we begin, I must give you all some fair warnings on what will become and what we must do." Yume told Nezu, Ryō and, joining the group, Shōta, Hizashi, Nemuri... And, Detective Tsukauchi and Toshinori, as they all circled the two sleeping teenagers.

Their refusal to cooperate and allow Dream Weaver to aid them, even after giving their explanation for their concern the Dream Hero when she intends to help bring out their greatest fears to help them conquer their living nightmares, resulted on calling Midnight to knock them out with her Somnambulist Quirk. But of course, both fought to not breathe in the sleep fragrance, even going as far as to panic and try to escape Nezu's office... If Sierra's father and Hizashi hadn't stood over the door and bound them with Aizawa's capture weapon, Erasing their Quirk with his own Quirk should his daughter were to contemplate on turning into an animal and attacking while in her fight-or-flight mechanism.

Izuku went down first, since Midnight's Quirk is more effective towards males than females. Sierra took much longer to go down. Not just because she's a female, but going as far as to curl herself into a tight ball to not breathe in much of the fragrance and digging her face into the scarfs to cover the lower-half of her face, biting into the strong material of her father's weapon to free herself. In the end, Nezu used pressure points on the sides of her neck and base of her skull to knock her out... Much to his deepest regret on using force on the fourteen year-old girl he imprinted as his niece, but knew he made the right call when he saw the clear signs of her going into fight mechanism when she couldn't use flight.

Hoping it would subconsciously calm the both of them down, they pushed the two couches together and laid the god-siblings together... Hizashi and Nemuri ended up taking pictures of the cute scene of Sierra curling up against Izuku, who unconsciously wrapped both his arms around her and resting his head on top of her's. While it may look cute and innocent, Shōta saw the insecurity the two have.

_'They know they're not in their homes,'_ he thought. _'They don't feel safe, but they can still feel the other is close by and sought out each other to protect one another. **-He reached a hand out and stroked the top of his daughter's head, which resulted the girl pull away from his hand and bury her face into Izuku's chest, a small whimpering sound could be heard from the girl. It broke his heart.-**__ Even when unconscious, they still rely on each other for support and protection.'_

"Once I enter their thoughts and memories, you'll be able to see what I'll be seeing." Yume explained, holding up her crystal ball. "The moment I'll encounter the start of their nightmares, the fox leaf will absorb every data and characteristics the nightmare has over them. In that moment, I won't be aware on what's real and what's a memory, becoming one with their past selves."

"Will they know what's going on?" Nemuri asked, gently running her fingers through Izuku's hair.

"In a way, they will." Yume answered. "And since I'll be bringing up their past through their dreams, there's a chance that they'll react as they would when experiencing a terrifying nightmare. But, my Quirk will prevent them from waking up until I pull myself out of their subconscious."

"...And you're sure that it's safe?" Hizashi asked, not enjoying being part of putting his niece through this predicament, even though that it's to help her and Izuku to deal with their PTSD.

"I assure you, Present Mic, that they won't be harmed in any way." Dream Weaver replied, waving him off, being a bit offended that he would not put in that much faith in her. "The only thing that we need to be concern about is if they, subconsciously, activate their Quirks to force themselves to wake up. Should that ever come to be, I trust everyone in the room to subdue them and make sure no harm comes to the three of us."

"Of course, Dream Weaver." Detective Tsukauchi reassured, handing over a leather-collar for her to put on around her neck. "And you'll be able to capture all that goes on in their subconscious?"

Yume nodded her head, putting the collar on and pressing a button to the right-side of her neck, turning on the recording device.

"So long as nobody removes it from my body, it'll remain active and will see what I see. _-She gave the detective a nervous look.- _Is it wise for us to be doing this? I know you want to gather as much information as you can about the villains who abused her, but I fear you'll be breaking her trust and pressuring her to reveal what she can or cannot remember. From what I've been told about her reaction when the villains attacked, it's very likely that she's now just remembering what occurred and could very well still be regaining memories that were locked away for so long."

"Trust me, Yume-chan, none of us wants to do this." Tsukauchi replied, looking very guilty. "However, because their target is All Might and one of them intends to kidnap Sierra to wherever their hideout is, we need to gather as much information as we can to better protect her and find their hideout quicker than wasting time looking for a needle in a haystack."

Shōta sent a glare to Toshinori, who sat over Izuku's head, laying a bony-hand on the teen's back.

_'This wouldn't had happened, if he hadn't decided to waste his three hours saving people in the morning and actually shown up to the U.S.J. with us.' _He thought, laying a hand back on her, this time on her right-shoulder.

Izuku groaned when sensing a new warmth resting near his right-hand and, with a slight pout, pulled himself up over the upper-half of Sierra's body, curling himself into a ball to shield her head and shoulder with his own.

Toshinori sighed at the scene, lightly chuckling at his successor's action to keep his god-sister safe from harm, even when she isn't in danger.

"Even if she understands why you chose this path, it is still unwise to do this." Yume commented. "Whether you're doing this to make amends for not stopping one of her abusers that resulted her mother to die, or hoping to get an edge to finding the one who plotted the attack at the U.S.J., the consequences of the results you'll find will most likely make you wish you waited for her to tell you on her own when she's ready."

"I have to agree with Yume-chan on this." Ryō growled out his response, glaring at the collar around the woman's neck, as he leaned on the back of the couch that Sierra laid in. "Breaking the trust of a pup, a traumatized pup in this case, is not something you should ever do. No matter how important the answers you seek you believe it to be, she'll end up closing herself off from those she just started to open up to. It's a miracle that she's even allowing herself to get close to us, considering what she went through as a toddler. _-He turned to Aizawa, who kept his attention focused on his sleeping daughter.-_ And Aizawa-kun, even though you got her back into your life, remember: You only had her back for a few days. That's not enough for you to learn everything about her, let alone gain her full trust to know her secrets."

Shōta glared at Ryō.

"You don't think I don't know that?" He said, keeping his voice down, despite knowing Nemuri's Quirk will keep the two teenagers asleep, even if they were to be in a room full of loud, obnoxious people screaming in their ears. "Since finding out what she's been through, even before learning she's my daughter, all I ever wanted is for her to trust me enough to tell me her secrets. That's why I chose to bond with her, and have her decide when she's ready to tell me about her past... I never intended to learn about her past through this, let alone be watching what occurred during her childhood. The only thing I'll be happy, is to find out what the bastard looks like."

Tsukauchi gave him a stern look.

"He's in Tartarus and won't be getting out anytime soon, Eraser Head." He informed the fuming father, sharing the same anger he held over the villain he put into jail ten years ago. "However, should he ever get out, I'll make certain to contact you first."

Yume let out a tiring sigh, before staring down at the two teenagers.

"I'll start with Midoriya-kun, first." She announced. "Even when unconscious, should she focus her attention to comforting him, it'll probably aid the both of them to calm her down and better prepare herself, when it's her turn."

Toshinori felt the butterflies rumbling in his stomach. He was very nervous to find out what sort of fear, or past event would trigger his successor to do the unthinkable... He didn't _want_ to believe that this green-haired, freckled-face of sunshine that entered his life, was so depressed... If he didn't see the faint markings of self-inflicted scars on Izuku's arm, while Recovery Girl patched him up from Sierra biting at his arm.

_'Whatever it is that did you wrong in the past, Young Midoriya, we're all here to help you get past it.'_ He vowed, moving his bony-hand to rest it on top of the boy's right-hand that held on tight to Sierra's shoulder. _'You're going to get better, my boy... Because... I am here... With **you**.'_

"Once I'm no longer responsive, no matter what happens, none of you must make any contact with the orb." Yume warned, going over to sit in-between Shōta and Toshinori, resting both her hands on each of the teenagers' heads. The crystal ball rest in her lap.

"Yume-chan." Ryō growled out, a low whimper made out. "...Be careful."

Seeing the slight blush on the Dream Hero's face, along with the clear sign of concern on Hound Dog's face he has for her, Nemuri made the immediate assumption that the two are a couple and barely contained herself from cheering or gushing on how cute the two are being right now.

Nodding back to the Hound Hero, Dream Weaver closed her eyes... Thirty seconds later, she opened them up, her silver-eyes turned into golden-amber and the white of her eyes went pitch-black.

A green-aura surrounded the crystal ball in her lap, which then started to float and levitated itself above the two teens. The fox leaf within the ball went from green to dark-purple, its leaves pulling apart from the midrib and veins and swiftly circled themselves inside the orb, until all the adults saw was nothing but the blackish-purple color.

Yume let out a deep gasp, startling most of the Pro Heroes from her sudden reaction, and fell backwards into the arms of Nemuri and Hizashi, both of which were taken back by her collapsing but allowed their quick reflexes to catch the gypsy-like woman.

Ryō went to them and scooped the woman into his arms, taking the woman to a third couch next to the window.

"What just happened?!" Midnight asked, a little shaken and concerned on what just happened.

"It appears she just entered Midoriya-kun's subconscious." Nezu, who stood on the other side of the two couches, answered, pointing a paw at the floating crystal ball. "Look."

All looked to where he was pointing to, and saw the small imagery of Yume within the crystal ball, walking straight within the darkness that surrounds her.

"Looks like she's in." Hizashi speculated, handing a pillow to Ryō to rest underneath Dream Weaver's head, before taking a seat next to Nemuri behind Shōta. "Now, what?"

"...We wait." Tsukauchi answered, taking his seat beside Toshinori. "And we watch."

* * *

**In the Subconscious World; Izuku's Mind...  
**_She walks through the darkness... She always hated the dark... And at the same time, she embraces it._

_There's a light at the end of the tunnel... And within the light, her destination to what lies ahead of Izuku Midoriya's cause to self-harming._

_..._

_...She finds herself at a park... On the ground, in the dirt._

_Three boys stood over her... More specifically, over a four year-old Izuku Midoriya. He wore an orange-shirt, with an image of All Might on front, holding up a thumbs up, dark-blue shorts and black and white sneakers._

**_"Stupid Deku!"_ **_The whitish-blonde boy yelled, pointing a finger at the younger-boy that he pushed to the ground. He wore a dark-blue shirt, dark-brown shorts and black-shoes... His red-eyes made her feel sick to her stomach._

_Behind him, a thinner-boy with short-brown hair, wearing a purple-hat and a heavier boy with a shaved head, snickered at the boy on the ground._

_Yume finds herself fighting tears, as pulses of scrapes and bruises formed on Izuku's body._

**_"W-Why are you being so m-mean, Kacchan?"_ **_Izuku asked, picking himself off the ground... His efforts left him being kicked from behind and pinned to the ground by the one he called Kacchan._

_'Kacchan' simply smirked at him, satisfied at the painful grunts he forces the younger-boy to make, as he dug the heel of his shoes into the boy's back._

**_"You're pathetic, Deku." _**_The boy replied, stomping on the boy's back before he got bored and started walking away from the child. His lackeys following him, not bothering to look and see the boy curling himself into a ball... Coughing a few drops of blood from his mouth._

**_"What a weakling!"_**

**_"Quirkless wannabes are so pathetic!"_**

_Izuku silently let the tears spill from his eyes, whimpering as the pain in his back and stomach made it impossible for him to try and get up._

_Yume felt sick to her stomach._

**'What is wrong with those** **children?!'**_ She wondered, glaring at the three for walking away after they beat the poor boy up for no apparent reason._ **'They had no right, no reason at all, to bully another child like that!'**

**_"Zu!"_ **_A small-voice called out before Yume, stunned as she saw a three year-old Sierra Aizawa running to her god-brother._

_In a white-shirt, with images of butterflies all over the background, a short jean-skirt and dark-brown flat sandals, the toddler ran as fast as her little legs could carry._

**_"Ra Ra..." _**_Izuku whispered, unable to do anything but let his tears stream down his face and allow the three year-old to kneel beside him and hug him._

**_"Zu..."_ **_The little girl said, nuzzling her head against his, her tears joining his at seeing the terrible sight of Kacchan and his followers picking on her god-brother... All because he doesn't have a Quirk._

_Yume found herself embracing the little girl back, wincing at the feeling of sand rubbing into the cuts, but made no move to brush them off._

**You deserve it, for being Quirkless!**

_She gasped at the voice that popped into her mind... Her eyes flashing great sadness, realizing what it was._

**'...That's how it all started... The cause to his fears... His _pain_.'**

_Behind her, she can feel something pulling her away from the two toddlers comforting each other. She cannot linger here, anymore... She needs to continue on._

_...The black consumes her eyes_ _..._

_..._

_...She's in a school... Elementary..._

**_"Alright, children, who wants to tell us what kind of hero they want to be when they grow up?" _**_A woman with flower-petals and vines for hair asked the small children, resulting everyone to raise their hands in the air... Izuku included, sitting in the back of the classroom... All by himself. Excitement filled his emerald-green eyes, desperately hoping he would be picked and tell everybody he hopes to become like All Might._

_...As expected, and to no surprise, the teacher picked Bakugō._

_The whitish-blonde kid stood up in his seat. A big, smug smile spread on his face._

**_"I'm going to be the next Number One Hero," _**_he boasted. **"I'll become even greater than All Might, himself! I'll outshine him, with my amazing Quirk!"  
**_

_Holding both his hands out, he let his powers sparkle and crackle before his entire classroom._

_As young children, they all awed at his demonstration on using his Quirk, enjoying on watching their own personal firework going on. Even the teacher enjoyed his little display on using his powers... Izuku included, despite hearing the same tune and watching the similar routine_ _, over and over._

_When allowed to sit back down... The older-boy wasn't finished yet, as his eyes zeroed in on the green-haired boy._

**_"Also, Teacher, I should point out and remind us all that Deku_ **_-He pointed an accusing finger towards Izuku, lightly gasping when the attention went to him.- **can't become a hero, on account that he's a Quirkless Loser!"**_

_Yume felt their eyes glaring daggers of disgust to the green-haired boy, who lowered his head a bit and stared down at his table._

**_"Bakugō-kun, we don't allow name calling in class."_ **_The teacher scolded, though her words didn't carry much meaning or concern to tell she was actually defending the boy._

_Again, Izuku raised his hand in the air._

**_"Excuse me, Teacher?"_ **_Izuku politely called out, remaining in his seat. **"Even though I don't have a Quirk... I can still become a hero, without one... Right?"**_

_..._

_...Everyone stared at him..._

_...Then, all the students laughed at him._

**_"You?! Becoming a hero?! Yeah, right!"_**

**_"Bakugō-kun's right, you really are pathetic!"_**

**_"You can't become a hero; you need to have a Quirk, to become one!"_**

**_"Quirkless can't do anything, but be weak and useless!"_**

**_"Yeah! that's what you are! Useless!"_**

_...Yume didn't want to remain here... Izuku, as well..._

_...But she can't leave... Not yet._

_..._

_Popping sound of sparks echoed in the room..._

_...Smoke and burning wood entered their lungs..._

_Bakugō stood before the startled boy... His eyes burning with pure rage and hatred towards Izuku._

**_"You're stupider than I thought you were, Deku!"_ **_He mocked, grabbing the boy by his uniform, pulling him up by his collar. **"There's no way somebody like you will ever become a hero, with or without a Quirk! In fact, they'll have no need for anybody, once I become the greatest hero on Earth!"**_

_Izuku turned his head away from Katsuki, softly whimpering._

**_"Bakugō-kun, get back to your seat, right now!"_ **_The teacher, after watching what was going on before her, finally used her authority to bring order to her classroom._

_Smirking that he made his point, Bakugō dropped Izuku into his chair, not bothering to even apologize for burning the table. Everyone snickered at Izuku, all in agreement that he has no chance whatsoever on becoming a hero._

_Once Bakugō was back in his chair, the teacher turned to a quiet Izuku._

**_"Midoriya-kun, while I think it's great that you want to become a hero _**-Yume glared at the woman, hearing the complete lie she just said to the boy. Even Izuku knew she lied to him, but didn't say anything.-_** It's probably better if you find a different dream that's more... **Safer_ _**for you. Or, if you want, you can become a police officers, or a firefighter! I bet they can use a great kid, like yourself, to help them out!"**_

_Her false smile made Dream Weaver wish she could walk up to her and slap her for telling a five year-old to give up on his dream and siding with his bully._

**'Even though he obviously gained his Quirk later on in his life, it's still sickening on how cruel people with Quirks are towards those who weren't granted the same gift as they were. And to just stand there and let that child bully this boy, is even more despicable.'**

_Her heart quivered, knowing it was Izuku's own heart when hearing his teacher trying to steer him away what has been his dream since he could remember... It was breaking, both his heart and her own._

**Nobody believes in you, because you're weak and pathetic... They have every night to view you, as such.**

_Yume shook her head, clenching her eyes shut._

**'Please... Show me no more of this. Take me to another.'**

_Rather her wish was granted by her Quirk or just happened to request it at that exact moment, she found herself no longer in the classroom..._

_...And now in a hospital room..._

_..._

_...She's horrified to find herself, staring down at the large-bed... Laying in it, is a five year-old Sierra Aizawa..._

_...Wrapped in bandages, wires... And **blood**, seeping underneath her back and through the bandages._

_She's pale white, as if she hasn't been outside for months, with dark-bags underneath her eyes... She looked so small, so fragile... She appeared to have starved for weeks._

_...She looked to be dead. Or, at least a step next to death's door._

_Six year-old Izuku, in his mother's arms, cried out to his god-sister, reaching out to hug her and telling her to wake up, begging the doctors to make her better._

**_"Ra Ra!"_ **_He cried, large beads of tears running down his cheeks. **"Ra Ra! Wake up! Please, wake up!"**_

_Inside the room with him and his mother, three older kids were crying and begging for the girl to hang on... Standing beside Izuku's mother, a woman with spiky whitish-blonde hair and red-eyes and a male with short-brown hair and small-square glasses, silently comforted the grieving woman, as they all watch the five year-old struggle to breathe from the oxygen mask. Her shattered ribs, broken chest and collarbones made her __wheezing told them very clearly that she's in excruciating amount of pain._

_...All feared she would ended up slipping away... Just as Cindy just did, from both the cancer that ultimately claimed her life and the devastation on learning her boyfriend not only used his Extraction Quirk to slowly poison her to death, but was abusing her youngest baby behind her back for over a year._

**It's all your FAULT!**

_Yume gasped in horror at the voice, shaking from how powerful the voice sounded in Izuku's head._

**You knew she was being hurt! You SAW the bruises! The CUTS on her BACK! YOU didn't TELL ANYBODY. And now she's going to** DIE**... BECAUSE OF _YOU!_**

_Izuku sobbed into his mother's shoulder, scared at the voice yelling at him... Telling him what it was saying, to being true._

**_"It's my fault, Mama!"_ **_He cried, his small-hands trembling while clenching hands full of her sweater._

_Inko gently hushed him, lightly rocking the toddler in her arms._

**_"It's not your fault, Sweetie. This isn't your fault, Izuku."_ **_His mother replied, laying her left-hand into his green-hair, kissing him on the forehead._

**_"It is my fault!"_ **_Izuku persisted, turning his face to stare out at the window. **"It's my fault Aunt Cici died, and Ra Ra's dying! It's MY fault!"**_

_The blonde-woman came to the boy and gently patted him on the back._

**_"Hey now, Izu, this is no way your fault."_ **_The woman replied, giving him a gentle smile. **"This is nobody's fault, but that bastard Cici was dating."**_

_**"Missy! Language!" **Inko lightly scolded, not entirely against her friend for referring that brute of a man as such but not wanting the children to pick up her habit on speaking profanities._

_The adult gave Izuku a nervous smile._

**_"They're right, Izuku-kun. This isn't your fault."_ **_He replied, hoping the boy will calm down before he makes himself sick. **"Why would you think you're responsible for all this?"**_

**Tell them, you useless weakling! TELL THEM!**

**_"I saw them!"_**_ Izuku cried, surprising and confusing the adults and three older kids. **"I saw the bruises on Ra Ra! Her back! I saw them, and I didn't tell anybody about it! **_-The whole room gasped at his words. Even Yume, despite saying the words as she becomes the six year-old, herself, was taken back to his claim.- _**I saw them and I didn't tell anybody, because she told not to! She told me they were accidents, for being clumsy or disobedient! She didn't want anybody to be worried, not when we were worrying about Aunt Cici, and asked me to not tell anyone. And because I didn't tell anybody about her injuries, it's my fault Aunt Cici's dead! It's my fault Ra Ra is dying! It's ALL my **_FAULT_**!"**_

**That's right! It's all your fault! Everything, it's your fault...! All because you're weak, useless... And _QUIRKLESS_!**

_Yume couldn't help but scream, as tears ran down her cheeks._

**'It's not fair! Why must this child suffer so much, for something he didn't do?!' **_She yelled in her head, not paying attention that she's leaving this memory and entering a new one._

_...It's another one of school... In the cafeteria..._

_..._

_...Izuku is eight in this one... His lunch spilled all over the ground._

_..._

_..._

_Bakugō stood over him, with that smug smirk on his face._

**_"This is what you get, shitty Deku! Nothing!" _**_The older-boy yelled, stomping his shoe onto Izuku's __sandwich, splattering the food all over the ground by digging the soles of shoes against the tile._

_Izuku eyed his meal in sorrow, while everyone around them either snickered at his lost or ignore what was going on._

**_"Aww, is weak little Deku going to cry?"_ **_A boy with goth-like hair mocked, which got the boy curl his arms over his face to shield his face from everybody to see if tears would start to spill._

**_"Yeah, I think I can see his eyes about to bawl out! What a wuss! I bet he can't go through a whole day, scratch that, a whole week, without sobbing his eyes out like the big fat crybaby he is!"_ **_Another student answered, pointing a thin-finger at the boy on the ground._

_Yume felt her body trembling, even more so, as Bakugō kicked what remained as Izuku's office shoe and crouched before the down boy. He still had that smug smile of his on his face._

**_"This is getting pathetic, Deku."_ **_He said, grabbing the boy by his green-hair, forcing Izuku to look at his bully... Followed by making him when it's in pain, when the older-boy allowed some of his explosion to go off on his head. **"I was actually hoping that you would end up with a Quirk, just so you would know that even if you gained some sort of power, you would never even be halfway to my level on becoming a hero. But either way, you're nothing but a fucking useless Deku!"**_

_Yume gasped out when the heat coming off of Bakugō's hands burnt Izuku's head, feeling the pain he went through, as smoke slowly rises from breath his hand._

_Izuku stare down at the ground, sad and tired of everybody reminding him what he didn't gain like many had._

**_"...I just wanted to help others,"_ **_he whispered. **"All I ever wanted, is to become a hero, who would save others with a smile... Just like All Might."**_

_The dream hero felt her heart going out to the Quirkless boy she's reliving in the memory, feeling the weight he's carrying to be much heavier than Mount Everest._

**'It seems through every generation, those who gain Quirks would look down at those who we're to not blessed to have Quirks and decided to make them feel worthless. It's like they've all forgotten the time, when we were all equals... When none had Quirks in the beginning... What has become of society, to forget their heritage and forsaken those who wants to make a difference, even if it seems impossible to reach?'**

_One moment, the eight year-old found himself forced to kneel on the ground... Then the next thing he realises, he's being pinned to the wall... Bakugō had a wild look in his eyes, that deeply terrifies him... And Yume._

_Smoke continues to surface from the hand that clenches tight to good victim, as if you Sparks Burns through izuku's school uniform... For the three hundred eighty-sixth times._

**_"How many times am I going to have to drill it into that fucking skull of yours?!"_ **_Bakugō yelled, slam in the back of Izuku's head against the wall, leaving a dent... A small trail of blood could be seen within the dent. **"Nobody, not a chance in hell, are going to want a pathetic, worthless, piece of shit like you for a hero! You're not strong, you're not fast and at the first sign of danger, you just stand there and let whoever is in danger, to die...! After all, Half-Blood almost died and her mother ended up dead, because you didn't fucking told somebody that some ex-con her mother was dating, was killing them both!"**_

_Izuku couldn't say anything, nothing at all to defend himself against his former childhood friend's insults and assault._

**Even he knows what you did in the past, is wrong! He knew that you're no hero... And he's right. You're no hero... You're a _villain! Just like him!... _****Just like **_Arsenius _**!**

_In the back of her mind, Yume can detect Izuku's distress... Both in the memory, and outside of the Subconscious World._

**'He can't wake up, thanks to Midnight-chan's fragrance keeping both him and Sierra from waking up anytime soon... However, that doesn't mean he won't scream or jerk if it becomes too much for him to handle.'**

_**"This world doesn't need anymore Quirkless bastards, especially someone like you! But hey, if you want to become a hero so badly, then you should go kill yourself and hope in the next life, you don't end up as another useless Deku!"**_

_Izuku's eyes widened to what Bakugō just told him, unable to think up any kind of word... Not when his words started ringing through his mind, mixed in with the voice in his head._

**He's right! This world doesn't need you, let alone want you here! you should kill yourself, and save everybody the trouble to never have to deal with your existence! So, go do it! Go kill yourself... Useless Deku!**

_Yume felt her hands clenching, fingers digging into her palms... The air felt hot and heavy, making her heart beating rather heavily and head to feel heavy that her vision blurred... She barely could hear the cry of a girl, calling out for Izuku._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She's standing on the ledge of the school's rooftop._

_..._

_..._

_...Both her arms throbbed, pulsing in pain..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Blood glided down her hands..._

_...An image of a red spider lily flashed before her eyes... It sat in a white-vase, on top of a desk... **Izuku's** desk... For two months, straight, before Summer vacation._

_..._

_..._

**'This is it.'** _She thought. _**'This is that moment... His attempt on his own life.'**

_Twelve year-old Izuku Midoriya stared out at the scene of the city buildings before him... Tears stung his eyes, trailing down his cheeks. The wind made his tears to leave many streak marks to cover his face._

_From behind and in front of him, fireworks went off in the sky, exploding the night with multiple flashes of colors... He and Sierra loved watching them go off into the sky, calling them 'Star Flowers' and running through the field to burn off energy of excitement, jumping each time a firework goes off._

_...He wished to watch the Star Flowers with her and his mother, one last time... He knew there's no going back._

_He wasted too much of everybody's time, just by existing... It was time to die._

**YES! Do it! JUMP! You Quirkless nobody! No one will miss you! Get on with it! KILL YOURSELF!**

_Yume's heart banged against her ears, her breath quivered and her body shook._

**'No! Don't!'**

_...She found the fear that clings to Izuku Midoriya... The fear that makes her wish to wake up and lose herself in the fantasy that everything's okay, not wanting to see nor feel anymore pain and suffering._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She wanted to die... And she's afraid to keep existing..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_She watches herself, Izuku Midoriya, raising a foot off the ledge..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...They leaned forward..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Gravity started to pull them down..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Then..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**"Izu!"**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...A hand grabs for the wrist of his right-hand..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...They don't pull him back, but its grip, alone, made Izuku's body freeze itself from being pulled down..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...The hand, the voice that called out to him... Is the one who he wanted to see, before he dies..._

_..._

_..._

_...The one who saved him... From **himself**..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_"...Sis..."_**

_The hand that grabbed at his wrist, trembled. Soft sniffling could be heard, but the twelve year-old can't bring himself to look at her... Not when he's been caught._

**Of course she found out! And now she sees you as you are now, pathetic and weak! Might as well show her how much of coward you are and kill yourself, in front of her!**

_Dream Weaver felt the hand on Izuku's arm tighten, but the eleven year-old didn't pull him back._

**'...She's letting him decide.' **_She realized, her heart breaking when she hears the whimpering behind them. _**'She knows she can't force him back, even if she can or wanted to... She has to let him decide, for himself.'**

**_"...Izuku..."_ **_The girl whispered._

_To the sound of her voice, Izuku slowly turned his dull, sadden eyes to look behind him... His heart gave out, when he sees the tears and the heartbroken expression on his god-sister's eyes, along with the raging anger boiling in his chest when he saw the bruise on her face._

_...He knew, that she found out about the red spider lily that somebody placed on his desk since April and confronted them about it, resulting herself to get hurt on his account._

**You caused her enough pain in her life. The least you can do right now, is put an end to all the damage you've done and _FUCKING_ KILL YOURSELF!**

**_"Izu...!"_ **_Sierra whispered again, staring into his empty eyes that held so much fire..._

_There wasn't even a spark left in his Emerald-green eyes... They snuffed out since April... She missed seeing the fire... The **Hope** he carried inside of him, that gave her the strength to endure everyday of agony she has to live with._

_She knew he would come here. When she went to go see the fireworks with her godmother and god-brother, only to find out Izuku told her he had to go do something... She knew, in her heart, he would come to the place that took that spark away from him... Where all had looked down on him, because society looked down on him... Because he's **Quirkless**._

_...And she left him behind, to deal with the pain, alone... By himself..._

_...Yume heard her thoughts and knew for a fact, that's far from the truth._

**'...It's not your fault...'** _She thought, feeling her tears mix in with Izuku's. _**'It's neither of your faults... None of it, is.'**

_Sierra fell to her knees and bowed her head, her hand still grasping his arm, ignoring the feeling of blood seeping through her fingers and coating her palm._

**_"...Take me with you."_**

_Dream Weaver felt her heart stop._

**'No! Not you, too!'**

_If she were in the Conscious World, there was no doubt in her mind she would see the disbelief and horror on everyone's faces once they realize Izuku wasn't the only one who wanted to end his life._

_And speaking of the boy, his eyes widened in pure terror._

**_"Sis..."_ **_He whispered, his hand slightly shaking._

**_"I hurt." _**_She said, slowly raising her head, her eyes closed. **"Everyday, since I could first remember, Izuku, I have to live with the reminder that my Dad is dead. I have to remember, be reminded, on how much my own mother's family hates me, **loathes** me, for existing."**_

_She opened her eyes... They showed the twelve year-old something so unbelievably horrific, he couldn't look away... Eyes of somebody, who wants to stop. For all the pain to go away... To **give up**!_

_...Eyes... Like __**HIS** __..._

_**"Since **_HE _**came into my life, each and everyday, there isn't a time where I don't know what pain is and how it feels to be in pain! And while he sits in his cell, in Tartarus, I'm forced to live with the marks he left me with and the pain of knowing my mother is dead...!"**_

_Izuku and Yume shook their heads._

**_"Sis..."_ **_Izuku sobbed, clenching his eyes shut as more tears ran down his face._

**_"Since that day, Izu. Since that day, each and every day and night, I've been in pain! And still, to this very day, right here and now, I'm still in pain and suffering with what happened then, and what's happening right now!"_**

_The girl bowed her head again, clenching her eyes shut, streams of tears gliding down her face, nose and chin._

**_"I had to deal with pain and loss, and will have to deal with more pain and loss in the future! I know that I'll never be cured from what he did to me, and will have to live with being in pain for the rest of my live...! But I still have YOU!_ **-Izuku gasped at her words.- _**Despite all that happened and will happen, you've been there for me and still continue to help me get through the days that go on in my LIFE!"**_

**She's lying! She'll find somebody else! She just doesn't know what's good for her, yet! Pull away, and jump! FREE _HER_, from your** FUCKING _**EXISTENCE!**_

**_"You're my BROTHER, _**IZUKU MIDORIYA_**!" **__She screamed, her cries joining in the roars of the fireworks around them. **"We promised to prove everyone, **EVERYBODY**, that they're WRONG! We Special Promised to each other, that when we become HEROES, we would become **_PARTNERS_**! I'm not going to let you break that promise, not to ME!"**_

_Yume's eyes blurred, her sobs freezing in her lungs, as Izuku fought to get the words out._

**_"...I hurt Mom... Hurt_ **_you**-"**_

_**"You never hurt Aunt Amai, Izu."** She cut him off.** "The one whose blood runs through your veins, he caused her pain when he left her to care for you, all by herself. And you sure as hell had never hurt me... Instead, it was **I **who hurt you, when you saw my wounds at the age of five. And when my siblings came and took me to live with them, I left you behind to deal with the ordeals of school, on your own.**_ -She ran her arm over her eyes, rubbing at her tears, before she could continue.-_** People hurt the ones they love, Izu... **__**That's how it is, all around the world*.**__**"** Sierra lifted her head to face him, again... This time, a broken smile spread on her face.** "That's why, WE need to **change** that... To MAKE them see, what we're**_ ALL_** becoming. That's why, I can't do this on my own. **_-The smile went away from her face.- _**I don't just NEED you to live, Izu... I **_WANT _**you to LIVE: For Aunt Amai. For your dreams... For **me**... But most of all... FOR** _YOU_**!"**_

**That isn't true! Everything she's saying, is NOT TRUE! This world doesn't need, and it sure as hell doesn't WANT, some ****MOTHERFUCKING **DEKU** to lead them ANYWHERE! Why are you even listening to **THIS**?! Hurry up, and KILL YOURSELF!**

_Dream Weaver wished for this to finally end; she doesn't know how much more she can handle watching this._

**'Please, make this stop... End this, already...'**

_Sierra, seeing that her god-brother could only stare at her, as the fireworks shined out behind him, felt completely drained... And empty._

_...She slowly let go of his arm... Dread traveled in her heart, the second his warmth left her hand. She bowed her head in shame._

**_"I know that I can't make you stay alive... And if you want to end it... I won't stop you."_**

_If she was able to, Yume would embrace the girl and cry with her._

**'You never give up!' **_She yelled in her mind. _**'You MUSTN'T give up!'**

**_"If living is too much for you to handle. If there's nothing worth continuing to be alive... Then, you can_**_ stop**... You can**_ end **_it_****_..._**"

_Izuku clenched his teeth together, sniffling at his god-sister giving him her blessing, her permission, to go ahead and-... Commit suicide._

**_"Ra Ra...!"_ **_He cried, wiping his tears, even though more continued to spill... He missed her warmth, and his heart ached._

**_"I won't try and stop you, Izu... But, I won't let you see your death to the end...! Not by yourself."_**

_She forced herself to stand, a painful, but determine look on her face made the green-haired boy to breathe._

_...A forceful smile spread on her face, while tears left painful streaks on her face._

**_"You were there for me when my life began in this world. And now, I'm going to be there for you... When your life _**ends**_, in this world."_**

_The light of the fireworks behind her made Izuku see how truly scared and upset she is... And she's willing herself to watch her first and only best friend... Her own god-brother, to jump off the building and commit suicide._

_...And she's going to make herself watch it... It the very _**end** _..._

**_"...I _**-She choked up on her word, but forced herself to say the final words to her god-brother.- **_...I love you, Big Brother Zu!"_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...And then..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...**JOIN** _HIM_!_

_He and Yume looked down at the ground below them, at the smooth, hard cement, waiting patiently for him to take the final leap of fate..._

_Neither saw the eleven year-old clenching her eyes shut, bowing her head... **Forcing **herself to stay put... And let him go..._

_..._

_..._

_...It looked promising... So inviting..._

**DO IT! STUPID,** FUCKING **DEKU****! _DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**'...No...'**

_Yume silently gasped, finding herself being pulled away from the ledge... Turning to the crying eleven year-old..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...And embracing the stunned girl._

_Izuku buried his face into her shoulder, his arms tightening around her small-body, pressing into the injuries of her back._

_Sierra fought against the pain, returning the hug right back to her god-brother... Soon, her knees gave out and both the god-siblings fell to the ground._

_They both remained in each other's embrace, crying into each other's shoulders... Happy and relieved to still feel the warmth of each other's company... Blessed, that both are here... **Alive**._

**_"...I'm sorry." _**_Izuku sobbed, his arms trembling but remaining strong, as they kept firmly around the eleven year-old. **"I'm sorry... For what I am."**_

_Yume smiled sadly, relishing in the warmth from the girl she and Izuku held. She never thought she would be glad to still be in the memories of Izuku Midoriya's greatest fear and pain... Until now._

**_"...No..." _**_Sierra whispered back, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. **"Those with Quirks... **We** should be sorry... For what we allowed ourselves to become."**_

_As the two siblings comforted each other, with the fireworks going all out above them, the Dream Hero thought about what the girl just said. And after witnessing what just transpired before her... She took her words to heart._

**'...She's right.' **_Dream Weaver thought, feeling herself being pulled away from the memory. _**'The society involved with those with Quirks... It's tainted... And it must be put to a stop.'**

_..._

_..._

_...She feels mentally exhausted, but she has to press on... She feels she's getting close to the end._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She's on top of a rooftop..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...With her and Izuku... **Toshinori Yagi.**_

_...Her eyes widened in disbelief._

**'Why is he here?' **_She wondered, taken back to be seeing a flashback of the emaciated adult... Who claims to being the boy's guardian. _**'Did something happened that took place between the two? Perhaps, a moment of an unexpected trigger?'**

_**"I want to become a hero." **Izuku said, twiddling his thumbs together. **"I may not have a Quirk, but I still want to do whatever I can to help others... And save lives, with a smile on my face! **_-Izuku bowed his head to the adult.- _**Please, tell me that it's possible, for me to still become a hero, even if I'm Quirkless!"**_

_The blonde-adult turned his back to the boy, stared up at the sky... A tiring sigh left his lips._

**_"...No."_**

_...Yume and Izuku gasped. With the woman gasping in horror and disbelief, while Izuku was taken back and shocked by the man's answer._

**_"I don't think, without a doubt, that you can never be a hero, as you are."_ **_The man continued on, not seeing the damage he's causing to the fourteen year-old. **"The life of a hero, Pro or not, is a never ending cycle of risking our own lives, fighting against evil. We never know if today will be our last, or if we'll get lucky to live and see another day. And villains nowadays, their very intents is to kill. We're not gods. And yet, everyone expected us to be unbeatable. Unable to be slain into battle, when that's far from the truth."**_

_The adult turned his gaze, glaring down at the stun teenager... There was no guilt in his blue-eyes... No __remorse of any kind, as he continued to speak._

**_"With no Quirk to properly protect yourself, you're as good as dead. And for that, I tell you that you should give up on becoming a hero and find a new career to follow."_**

_Yume was disgusted with the blonde._

**'What kind of guardian is he? Yes, what he did was the right thing to do. But, to just tell him point blank that he should give up on his dream, because he has no Quirk... That is so wrong.'**

**_"If you still want to make a difference and help others, go join the Police Force or Fire Department. Of course, you won't be put on the frontline of the action, but you would make some sort of an effort on helping others."_**

_Toshinori slowly head for the staircase of the rooftop, looking away to not see the damage he's causing to the fourteen year-old teenager._

**_"It's high time you stop living with false hope and start living in reality, Kid... The life of a Quirkless citizen, has no place to be recognized as a hero."_**

_The adult walked away, leaving the poor boy alone to fall on his hands and knees... Tears dropped to the ground, his nails dug into the floor of the roof... His heart, banging against his chest... **Breaking**..._

_Yume felt the pain coursing through both of their bodies... It felt like knives landing into their back, plunging through their body and stabbing into their soul._

**...Do you see now?**

_Dream Weaver groaned at the voice that still lingers in the boy's head._

**Do you get it, now...? You. CAN'T. Become. A.** HERO**! No matter what you try to do to with your life, nothing is going to change the fact that you're Quirkless! You'll never gain a Quirk. No agency will ever hire somebody like you. And most of all... YOU'LL NEVER BE A HERO, OF ANY KIND, AS A SHITTY DEKU! So, why don't you follow Kacchan's advice and take a **FUCKING** swan dive off the roof?!**

_The woman __immediately panicked._

**'Not again!'** _She cried in her head, finding Izuku pulling himself off the floor and, numbingly, walked towards the fence of the ledge. _**'Don't do it, Izuku! Don't listen to the voice!'**

**_"...Why?"_**_ He whispered, staring down at the buildings below him. **"All I wanted to do, is to help... To become like All Might: A hero who saves people, with a smile on his face... But in the end, even he believes what everybody else come to claim to be the truth: Quirkless has no place... No **purpose**... Nothing to prove our worth into this world... Because we're **_NOTHING_**...! Absolutely **_NOTHING_** to everybody...!"**_

_The wind blew against his face, stinging his eyes... His hands glided down the pull, as his knees folded beneath him._

**You finally accepted what everyone's been telling you. Now, if you don't mind... KILL YOURSELF!**

_...Izuku bashed his head against the pole of the fence, leaving a dent... Blood surfaced through his green/black-mixed hair*, gliding down his face._

_Yume is gasping heavily with the boy, staring down at the blood that glides down their face and drips onto the ground beneath them, mixing with the tears._

_**"...I... WON'T leave Sis, behind." **He growled, his hands trembling when slowly pulling himself back to his feet. **"I'm not going to break our Special Promise. Not now... Not ever...!"**_

_The adult felt relief run through her heart when she heard his words... Only to have it waver and change into complete horror, when she finds herself pulling out a pocketknife from his backpack and, rolling up his sleeve to his elbow... Administer a cut into the underbelly of his right-arm, half an inch above his elbow._

_...It made them feel the pain start to lessen when the cut was formed... It took four more cuts for him to feel numb, when he pulled out a set of gauze from his backpack and wrapped his cut, wiping the blood off the blade against the wrapping._

_Izuku let out a tiring sigh, staring down at the wrapping._

**_"...Conceal... Don't feel*... Their words will hurt... And they can kill..._ **_-He glared at the city before him.- **But that will only be true... If I give them that power to do so... By giving in... To my** Demons**."**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...There's nothing more to show..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...It is over..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**'...It's time to move on.'**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...A presence of another, awaits for her..._

* * *

**In the Subconscious World; Sierra's Mind...  
**_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**'It's empty.'**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**'No... There's a light. I must follow it.'**

_She walks towards the light... It seems more like a star to her._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She's in a living room... Something is playing on TV... She doesn't pay attention to what's on the screen._

_She's sitting in the center of a small-blue couch... In front of her, two adults stood before her._

_A woman... She looks tired; the bags under her green-eyes made it clear as day to the three year-old, on how exhausted the woman is. Her curly brown-hair appeared a bit frizzy. Her skin looked pale, but there are a few hints of some tan color into the color._

_Yume is sitting in the presence of the girl's mother: Cindy Arashi._

_Beside her, is a man... He terrifies them, both._

_Where Cindy stood five-foot five inches, he towers over her by two feet. His Autumn-red hair, much shorter than her mother's, dangled over his shoulders, flat and bland. His skin is much lighter than Inko Midoriya's._

_...And his eyes... Those_ _charcoal-brown eyes, with a scar running over his left_... _They hold many secrets, and lies..._

_The Dream Hero didn't have to think for a second to figure out who this person was._

**'This must be him... The one who harmed this precious child, and killed her mother... The one who abused her and put her through great pain, no child should ever had to go through in their life.'**

_Standing in all his glory, a smug smile on his face... **Arsenious Mōdoku.**_

_**"Honey, I would like you to meet Arsenious Mōdoku." **Her twenty year-old mother told the girl, beaming up at the clearly much older-adult beside her. **"He's... My special friend."**_

_Her 'Special Friend', kept smiling down at the toddler... Yume doesn't like how he stares at them._

**'How did she ended up falling for a guy like him? Doesn't she feel intimidated at all, let alone realize how much of a potential threat he could be around her children?'**

_Arsenious got down on one knee, getting close to being eye level with the girl._

**_"It's a pleasure to finally meet one of Cici's wonderful kids." _**_He may sound friendly, but Sierra knew that it was all an act._

_She slightly trembled in her spot, pulling her feet up to wrap her arms around her legs, making herself be as small as possible and gaining whatever spacing she can put between her and this strange man._

_A sudden change in his eyes sent the warning bells on her head to go off, which made her let out a distress whimper when he extended a hand out to her._

**_"It's very nice to meet you, Ra Ra."_**

_Her eyes widened, shocked that he called her by her nickname... She didn't like it. And, seeing the hand reaching out for her, most likely wanting to grab for one of her own hands to shake..._

_...She bit down at his hand._

_Yume, while stunned by her action, didn't protested when she, too, wanted this big giant to stay away from them._

**_"Ahh!"_**

_Immediately, Arsenious pulled his hand away from the frightened girl and both he and a shocked Cindy stared down at his hand... Small imprinted teeth-marks covered in-between the thumb and index finger of his right-hand... **Blood** slowly surfaced from both side of his hand, through the marks._

**_"Ra Ra!"_ **_Cindy cried out, completely taken back from witnessing her kind, polite baby attacking her boyfriend._

_Wincing from the anger of her mother's voice, Sierra simply stared at the male, not wanting to take her eyes off the grown up she inflicted pain to for even a second. She doesn't want him here. Not in her home, anywhere near her mama, her siblings, her godmother and god-brother. and most of all, she doesn't want him anywhere near **her**._

**_"That was very rude!"_ **_Cindy scolded the three year-old. **"You don't go around, biting people! Apologize, this instant!"**_

_Sierra sent her a clear look of fear and shock._

**'He's a bad man, Mommy!'** _The little girl thought. Her throat felt frozen, unable to form words to come out... Despite that she doesn't talk very often to anybody, with the __exception of Izuku._

**_"It's all right."_ **_Arsenius replied, chuckling a bit. **"I gotta say, that's one heck of a bite! You sure she hadn't developed a Quirk, yet? Honestly, I'd rather be taking bites to the hand than a stab in the gut from prison."**_

_Again, Sierra stared at the male... This time, she let out a low growl._

**'Bad man! He's a bad man!'**

**_"Sierra Oliva, you're not an animal. You're a human girl."_ **_Cindy informed, folding her arms over her chest and giving the three year-old a serious look._

_Sierra cocked her head to the side, confused._

_Yume can feel the confusion through the girl. It surprised her, much more than growling at the adult-male._

**'She couldn't had developed a Quirk at this moment. There are rare occasions where a child does gain a Quirk before reaching the age of four, with an extremely rare situation to have a Quirk at birth. But, according to her records, her Quirk became aware when she was four. If that were the case... Why did she growl, as if she were an animal?'**

_Amused, Arsenius laughed._

**_"I don't know, Cici-chan, she looks pretty serious." _**_He said, earning another warning growl by the three year-old. **"I shouldn't blame her, though. I mean, if I were her age and some giant stranger comes into my home, I think I would do the same thing."**_

_He may look calm and happy, but Sierra can feel anger and hatred coming off of him... His clenched hands gave away how pissed off he is towards the child._

_Cindy, unaware of the warning sign, simply agreed to what he suggested._

**_"Well, hopefully, she won't see you as a stranger, once she gets to know you and you come over to see us more."_**

_Her words made Sierra's heart freeze... And immediately, she pushed her body to jump off the couch and make an immediate run for her and her sister's bedroom._

_Once there, she slammed the door closed and crawled underneath her bed, going to the farthest corner and curled herself against the wall._

_**"...Bad Man." **__The poor girl whispered, wrapping her arms over her chest, slightly rocking against the floor. **"Bad Man, Mommy... He's a Bad Man."**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She's being pulled out of the doorway... The hand that gripped her own, is tight and hard... They can easily crush her little-hand._

**_"You two be careful! And listen to Arsenius-kun, Ra Ra!"_ **_Cindy told her daughter, kneeling before the struggling child and laying a kiss on her forehead._

_Immediately, Sierra latched on to her mom._

**_"No, Mommy!"_ **_She cried, still fighting to pull her left-hand out of the man's right-hand, forcing herself to speak out in fear. **"Don't wanna go! Wanna stay! Want you! Want Aunt Amai! Want Zu!"**_

_Her mother gently pried the poor girl off her body, not noticing the fear in the little girl's eyes._

**_"Ra, you need to spend time with Arsenius-kun."_ **_She told her daughter. **"He put in the time and effort to finally get the chance to bond with you. He's willing to give up his own free time, just to take you to the park."**_

_Still, the three year-old fought to break contact from the smiling male and reaching out for her mother, crying._

**_"Mama!"_**

_Yume felt scared from the thought of the girl being left alone with the ex-con._

**'Can't she see how terrified her own daughter is? Why isn't she listening to her?'**

**_"Don't worry, Cici-chan."_ **_Arsenius said, pulling the girl back from her mother. **"I'll make this a day she won't forget, that she'll have no reason to cry about. I promise."**_

_The twenty year-old smiled in relief to his words... Words that she didn't realize have a dark meaning to what he plans to do... Words that Sierra knew to being something bad._

_Cindy nodded her head, then turned to her little girl._

**_"Have fun, Ra Ra. I love you."_**

_With that said, she got to her feet and went back into the house, leaving her crying child in the care of the thirty-five year-old ex-con._

**_"Mommy!"_**

_Her feet dragged against the cement, her body being pulled away from her home and towards the direction of the staircase. Frantically, she hit her little fists against the hand that instantly tightened their hold on her trapped hand._

_She felt her hand being crushed... A popping sound came from her wrist._

_Her cries rose even louder, mixed in with a high pitch scream._

_..._

_...Neither she, nor Yume, foresaw a hand coming down on her, striking her across the cheek._

_..._

_..._

_...As children would normally do, she cried from the pain... She found herself being pulled up in the air, forced to be face-to-face with the ex-con._

_..._

_...His cheerful smile was gone, dropping the mask he wore in front of her mother... Revealing to the three year-old the person she knew he truly was._

**_"Shut the fuck up, you brat!"_ **_He yelled, rage building up within his charcoal-brown eyes when the little girl continue to cry and tears spilling from her eyes. **"Quit it, or I'll really give you something to cry about!"**_

_Not caring what the consequences will lead her, Sierra leaned in and bit him in the face. all she wanted was for the stranger, the Bad Man who came into her life for over a month now, to let her go and leave her and her family alone!_

_Arsenious yelled... He let her go to wipe away the blood from his eyes, allowing the little girl to run for the staircase and run down the street._

_She made an attempt to head for her Aunt Amai's home, knowing that the green-haired woman will listen to her... Sadly, she didn't get very far._

_Barely a minute, the thirty-five year-old ex-con caught up to her and snatched her by the arm._

_Yume cried out, unable to hold back her own cries of pain from the massive pressure coming down on Sierra's arm._

**_"Nice try, you fucking Bitch!"_ **_He yelled, pulling the struggling girl to him and pulling out a black-bandana from his pocket. **"Now, you can either be a good little girl like you're supposed to and let me tie this bandana over your eyes, or I can simply knock your fucking lights out! What's it going to be, you little Whore?"**_

_She doesn't want to do a blasted thing what this man wanted her to do... But, like many children, she doesn't want to be in the dark. And, from watching certain shows on TV, she knows what he meant when he threatened on 'knocking her lights out'._

_Scared and still upset, the little girl ceased her struggling and allowed the ex-con to tie the black-bandana over her eyes._

**_"About time you fucking listen,"_ **_he growled._

_Dream Weaver can feel parts of her hair getting stuck into the knot of the bandana behind their head. Even with sunlight being able to be seeing through the fabric, unable to tell what's going on around them very much made them feel very unease._

_What little light that can be seen through the bandana vanished; something is placed in front of Sierra's face. They feel like glasses, most likely shades._

**_"You walk where I go."_ **_Arsenious growled, roughly pulling at the girl to start walking. **"You fight back or pull the bandana off, I'll make sure you suffer."**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She listens... She follows him, blind and unable to free herself._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Half an hour later, they reached to another apartment building... It looks abandoned._

_He shoves her into one of the apartments on the bottom floor..._

_..._

_..._

_...Yume was __appalled by the terrible state the room is: Dust and filth, everywhere. Bugs, insects and cockroaches can be seen crawling on the walls and/or the floor. The clear stench of mold and filth surrounded them... It's enough to make somebody sick._

_Arsenius dragged her down the hallway and at the last door to the right, he pulled the door wide open._

**_"Get in here."_ **_He ordered, tossing her into the pitch-black room._

_Sierra fell on her side, staring up at the man._

**_"I got some business to take care of, and I don't have time watching over spoiled, rotten brats like you."_ **_He said, glaring down at the quivering girl. **"Stay in here and don't even think about coming out, or I'll give you a punishment you won't forget. And if I hear you cry or if I find out you pissed on the floor, I won't hesitate on breaking your neck."**_

_With that said, he pulled the door back and slammed it shut. The sound of locking could be heard from the other-side._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Sierra softly whimpered, curling herself into a ball on the hard ground... She doesn't like being in the dark._

_Yume could do nothing but go along with however the little girl in the flashback is doing, shivering from the imagination that made the toddler even more afraid of the darkness._

**'...Is this... The Dark Room Midoriya-kun mentioned?' **_She wondered, finding very likely it could be the very room that haunts her patient... Though, for something reason, something told her this isn't the room. _**'It's dark, but there is a few lighting coming from the window to still make out the bed and the door to the bathroom. Maybe, he started bringing her here, at night?'**

_She didn't pondered for very long; her Quirk made time go a bit faster until evening came... The two remained on the ground, shaking from the cold and stomach growling in hunger._

_..._

_...The door finally opens. The ex-con stomped over to the scared child, pulling her back the shoulder and forcing her to her feet._

**_"Get moving." _**_He ordered, pushing her out of the door, almost causing her to hit the wall if her feet didn't dragged onto the thin-carpet and made her fall to her knees. It seems to anger the thirty-five year-old, resulting him to grab her by the hair and pulling her up to her feet, forcing a light cry to leave the girl's lungs... He smacked her in the face, again. **"Shut up, you little Bitch!"**_

_Her cries reverted to whimpers, trembling when he raised the same hand in the air to smack her with, again._

_He sneered at her quiver, but eventually let her go and proceeded to tying the same bandana over her eyes and leading her blindly through the darkness._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...As soon as the blindfold was removed and the door opened, Sierra __immediately made a mad-dash for her bedroom... She needed to be somewhere safe... Away from the Bad Man._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...With him around and still seeing her mom, she knew there's nowhere safe for her to be..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Yume found herself running down the sidewalk._

_..._

_..._

_...She felt... **Happy!**_

_The just turned four year-old girl is happy, completely overjoyed on what happened in Pre-school..._

_...Her Quirk finally came!_

_Sierra's so happy and excited, she couldn't wait to tell her mom, her big brothers and sister, Aunt Amai and god-brother Zu the great news... It definitely gave her a sense of safety and peace, after dealing with the Bad Man for over six months._

_Running up the staircase to the apartment they live in, she quickly pulled out the key in-between the gap of the mat in front of the door and unlocked the door, running inside._

**_"Mama!"_ **_She cried out, setting her backpack down and removing her shoes off her feet. **"Mama! Mama, guess what?! I got my Quirk! I got my Quirk!"**_

_Nobody responded her announcement. Something didn't feel right. She knew something's not right; her mother is supposed to be back from work, and her siblings are supposed to be home from their stay with their dad._

**_"Hello?!"_ **_She called out, running down the hallway and looking for her twenty year-old mother in the three bedrooms. **"Mom? Josh? Ka? Moo? Where are you?!"**_

_She ran back to the living-room..._

_..._

_...She end up being snatched by the neck from her left..._

_...Yume and the four year-old knew the tight, rough grip belonged to... The "Bad Man"._

**_"Nobody's home, Filthy Bitch."_ **_The now thirty-six year-old ex-con announced, slowly chocking the girl for about fifteen seconds, before dropping her to the ground and leaving her gasping for breath. **"The Whore is in the hospital for treatment, and that Man Slut decided to keep those kids of his for another week. That means, you're stuck with me."**_

_She glared up at the man in front of her, grasping her neck... Then, without warning, her body immediately turned into a white-wolf and sprang up at the man._

_...Yume, taken back at the sudden decision to attack, found themselves forcing the startled man to the ground and biting at his arm, preventing her from attacking his face._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...The fight didn't last long; just discovering her Quirk, means she doesn't know how to properly fight to her fullest potential and, too focused on putting every ounce of energy into her bites, ended up being punched in the face and forced off the grown up. If that wasn't enough, as soon as the preschooler fell to the ground, Arsenius __immediately sat up and roughly yanked her by the scruff._

_He smirked in male satisfaction, as the small-wolf let out a yelp of protest within his grasp._

**_"Well, I'll be damned, Brat! You finally gained a Quirk!"_ **_He exclaimed, his smile quickly being replaced by a sneer of disgust. **"And you decided to grow the balls and fight back?!"**_

_His fingers dug into the skin, forcing the wolf to let out a high-pitch yelp._

_Dream Weaver found it getting hard to breath._

**'Release her!'** _She cried out, feeling tears running down their cheeks. _**'You're hurting her! Let her go!'**

_As if the flashback heard her desperate cry, Arsenius let go of the white-wolf... Then, he kicked her side, forcing Sierra to lay on the ground... She ended up turning back into her human-self._

_The ex-con scoffed, then pulled her by the collar of her shirt._

**_"We're going to go someplace special, Bitch."_**

_Yume's eyes widened with the girl's from what he said... There's no doubt in her mind, that she knew where he was going to take them... And it felt like Sierra knew where she was going to go, as well._

_..._

_...He ties the black bandana over her eyes, covering them up with a pair of shades..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He drags her through the city, making her walk barefooted..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He pulls her into a building, removing the cloth from her eyes after closing the door..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She stands before the Warp Quirk User... Sitting in front of the bar... Ten year-old** Tomura Shigaraki.**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Yelling... Followed by pain..._

_..._

_..._

_...**Blood**..._

_..._

_..._

**_"You fucking Bitch of a Whore!"_**

_A fist came down to her stomach... A kick to the shoulder, followed suit..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...They're in some hallway... The Warp Quirk User and the preteen stood behind the ex-con, watching the thirty-six year-old beating the poor girl up..._

_Sierra knows they won't stop him; being forced to wherever this building is for the past two months, she come to realize that these men are evil... They, also, decided to join in on hurting her in anyway they can, every day on the few days she would be dragged to go to every week._

_...Neither had any sympathy, let alone a heart, to make any attempt to get Arsenius to stop._

**_"You went and blab about me, behind my back!"_ **_He yelled, grabbing the girl by her head, screaming into her face._

_Sierra winced, reaching with both hands to pull at the hand that grabbed too tightly to her head._

**_"I didn't tell!"_ **_She cried, tears running down her face when the fingers tightened their hold on her head. **"I told nobody! I swear!"**_

**_"Lying Cunt!"_**

_Yume was appalled by the disgusting and disrespectful name used on the preschooler, but could do nothing but go along with the ordeal going on before her._

**'When Aizawa-ken do go to Tartarus and seek an audience with this vile man, I want to be the first to deliver ****punishment to him.'**

**_"That Quirkless Shit Head kept glaring at me, every time I come to pick up your sorry ass! He knows!"_**

_He pulls her down the hallway, still grasping her by the head, leading them and his colleagues down a set of stairs to the darker parts of the building... The instant she felt the first step, Sierra panicked and struggled to free herself._

**_"No! Not there! Not Dark Room!"_**

_Dream Weaver gasped at the word, still struggling to free themselves, even when they're too weak to do anything._

_A door was yanked open._

_...One moment, they're dragged by the head, on the ground... And the next thing they know, they're being thrown in the air and landed harshly on the wooden-ground._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Yume instantly wanted to forget ever seeing the one place that brings so much misery... So much **terror** to one of her patients._

_The walls are cracked and chipped... Covered in nails; __most being metal stakes, bent and/or straightened, while_ _some appearing like broken tree-branches... A few sighting of bones blending into the nails, with the occasional bugs and insects crawling over them. The floor is wood, but showed very poor condition and revealed dirt beneath the flooring... Worn, torn and filthy cloths scattered on the floor. The ceiling is covered in mold... Layer, open layer, of mold._

_The air inside of it... It's enough to make the dead come to life, only to end up dying from puking. Multiple foul scents can be detected, which could very well damage somebody's sense of smell. It smelled of copper, expired meat and_ _vomit... It smelled as if something just _**died** _._

_...There's a wooden table up against the fall corner to the right... It has metal-chains connected to it. Underneath the small-window to the left, a pole connected to two stakes hang beneath it... In the center, resting against the wooden stakes and nails, handcuffs dangled in the air... At the left-corner, nearest to the door, there's a metal table... It has stains all over the surface._

_...The most disturbing thing about the room... There's blood... _EVERYWHERE! _From the dirt beneath the damaging floor to the mold that covers the top of the room... The furniture equipments inside the room, carried the markings of blood, most __gruesomely._

_It was more than just a Dark Room... It's a Room of **DEATH**!_

_Sierra __immediately scrambled herself to sit up, already trembling at the sighting of the walls, before turning back to her abusers._

_Shigaraki snickered at the frightened girl, casually walking into the room. Kurogiri and Arsenius remained outside._

_..._

_...She knew that they're going to leave her alone with him... Where he will continue the beating that the ex-con left off._

**_"While you and _**_Shi_ (Death) _**do some catching up, I'll be paying that green-haired Slut and her Quirkless Shit Head brat a little visit."**_

_The four year-old's eyes widened to his words... The tone of his voice sent off a warning bell inside of her head..._

_..._

_..._

_...Yume was stunned when a new voice echoed in their head._

**STOP HIM!**

_Instantly, the scared girl turned into a cheetah and charged for the exit._

_Shigaraki, stunned by the sudden change to the girl, extended a hand out towards the girl, __attempting to grab her and use his Quirk to inflict damage to her... He only succeeded at running his fingers through the fur of her left-leg when she pushed herself to leap in the air, burning parts of her fur and leaving behind five-long lines, a trail of blood left those marks._

_She roared, a mixture of pain from her leg and rage she wanted to let out, can be heard into the cry. Her claws extended out, reaching out for the startled ex-con. Her fangs demanded to dig into flesh._

_...She wants to stop him from hurting any more of her loved ones... Like how he's hurting her mommy!_

_Kurogiri couldn't react on time to form a Warp Gate and send her back to the room, or to another room within the building... He was, however, able to pull himself back to avoid colliding with his colleague and watching the large-feline attack the ex-con with her fangs and claws._

_..._

_...It's not the first time he ended up face-to-face with an angry animal, and it wouldn't be the last he has to force her down and beat her until she reverts back into her human-self..._

_...And like those moments before this, thanks to his obvious higher strength and knowledge in fighting, Arsenius was able to get the cheetah off of him and turn the tables on the four year-old preschooler... Though, not without sustaining scratches and puncture marks over his biceps in order to protect his neck and face._

**_"Nice try, Bitch!"_ **_He yelled, coming up at the feline and sending a powerful punch to her left-collarbone._

**_SNAP!_**

_Yume gasped in pain, as Sierra's body morphed back into a human and left withering on the ground, holding on to her broken collarbone._

_...A kick to her stomach left more bruises on her small-body, leaving her gasping for breath and whimpering when forced for cough... A small trail of blood left her lips._

_..._

_...And still, despite the pain she's in, the voice in her head tells her to keep fighting and not allow any of them to find her Pack._

_Arsenius smirked at the girl's struggle, but it quickly shifted to sneering and disgusted when she glared up at him, when she should be cowering like the big baby she is. Shigaraki was also angered at her sudden interest to attack, though he did found it amusing that her behavior changed the moment the ex-con threatened her godmother and god-brother._

_Shigaraki realized what just happened, and knew he must put a stop to this._

_"Arsenius, you must stand down!" __His voice echoed, glaring at his colleague when he sent the Warp User a startling, disgusted look on his face._

**_"What the bloody fuck, Kuro?! You actually give a shit about this Bitch of a Whore?!"_**

_Even Shigaraki was taken back by Kurogiri's demand to stop, but felt he has a very good reason... And, should that reason be involved with their master, then he won't object._

_Kurogiri glared at the ex-con._

_"I care not to what you do to the child. However, our master has great plans for the girl we bought from you. Should anything come to the girl that results her death, __**you** will pay your mistake with your life."_

_Dream Weaver couldn't believe what she just heard... In the back of her mind, there's no doubt the other adults in the Conscious World are just as seething with rage as she is when they heard what the Warp User just admitted what Arsenius did._

**'"BOUGHT"?! That wretched man _SOLD_ her to villains?!**'

_If that wasn't shocking enough, what the ex-con said next definitely confirmed her worry for both of her patients._

_**"I know that, Kuro! But we can't take any chances that the Quirkless Shit Head won't blab out to the green Slut and call the authorities on me! Besides... **He's **running low on guinea pigs, on account how very few Quirkless Nobody's are left in the world, so this should be the perfect time to getting a new test subject, killing two birds with one stone."**_

_Yume found herself completely taken back from the confession Arsenius suggested on doing, confirming the Dream Hero the terrible truth on what they're doing._

**'This isn't enslavement... This is child/Quirkless Trafficking!'**

_Sierra seemed to figure out what the ex-con suggested on doing, and she immediately pushed herself to crawl on the ground with one arm towards him, growling lowly._

_Arsenius sneered at the girl, which then turned to shock on what happened next._

**_"Don't..."_ **_She whispered, wincing from the pressure on her stomach. **"...Leave... Leave Zu... Leave Aunty Amai... Don't hurt them...!"**_

_Kurogiri and Shigaraki glared down at the girl, finding her plea to spare her godmother and god-sibling very annoying, so nauseating... It's what a hero would say, and they all despises hero with a passion._

_Arsenius bellowed at her request._

**_"You got guts, I'll give you that much, Filthy Bitch."_ **_He commented, before bending his knees to hunch over the injured four year-old. **"**_ **_Unfortunately, I'm not in such a forgiving mood; you injured me, when you deserved to be punished for lying."_**

_She snarled at him._

**_"I didn't lie!"_ **_She screamed, earning a slap across the face by the adult. **"...I... Told nobody... I not told Zu... Honest. **-She held out her little pinky.- **I pinkie promise."**_

_He went to hit her, again, but Kurogiri grabbed for the hand that slapped her._

_"She wouldn't lie, if she knows she would end up getting hurt." He stated to the adult, glaring down at the wincing child. "And while we are in great need for more 'testing subjects', we can't use the boy if it results the girl great distress to push herself to the point near death."_

_Arsenius yanked his hand out of the Warp Quirk User's grasp, standing up straight to be face-to-face with the shadowy silhouette person._

**_"We can't just let the Shit Head walk away, scot-free, and risk telling somebody!" _**_He argued._

**_"Your life doesn't matter in this conversation, Arsenal."_ **_Shigaraki replied, scratching his neck in irritation at the excuse the thirty-six year-old was making to make them both agree on finding the boy he wants to find so badly. **"If you get caught, it won't be a big deal."**_

_While the three talked, Sierra and Yume quietly listen in on their conversation, controlling her breathing and fighting off the pain in her stomach and collarbone. Hearing that they won't care what happens to the ex-con, made the child realize that they aren't friends and they won't help him if he's in trouble... However, that told her that, should he be caught, her mom would be upset and her health will get so bad, she'll end up staying longer at the doctors._

_Yume was taken back by the preschooler's thoughts._

**'Even after everything he did to her, put her through, going as far as to sell her as if she's livestock... She still puts others before herself... Even if they don't deserve her mercy and/or help.'**

_**"Me!" **Sierra_ _cried out, wincing when she tried to push herself up to sit on her bottom._

_All three villains glared down at her. They clearly don't understand what she's trying to tell them, and they don't want to hear her. Even Dream Weaver was confused on what she said._

_...And she isn't going to give them an option, and knew that she has to be heard._

_**"I do test!" **__She forced out. **"Leave Zu, Aunty Amai, Mommy and big brothers and sister alone! I'll take test!"**_

_Yume felt her heart stop._

**'No!' **_She thought, not liking the looks that appeared on the villains' faces. _**'Precious Child, you mustn't!'**

A sinister smile appeared on Shigaraki's face.

_**"Are you making a bargain with us, Mutt?" **He asked, earning a confused look on the girl's face._

_Clearly, she doesn't understand the term for bargain... But the voice in her head, does._

**Accept. Agree. Say 'yes'.**

_To the third sentence, Sierra nodded her head._

_Kurogiri, despite being surrounded by a shadow silhouette and two yellow eyes, it's pretty clear from the eyes widening that he was taken back by her answer._

_"You're offering yourself up to become a replacement experiment test subject, when you're already bought for a different purpose to take place in the near future, in exchange to keep your loved ones safe? Are we understanding you correctly, Girl?"_

_She, herself, doesn't truly know what she's going to get herself into... However, she felt that if she does this, she'll be keeping her family safe. And to the four year old girl, that's all that really matters to her._

_Again, Sierra nodded her head._

_Arsenious smirked at her answer._

**_"As amusing as it sounds, we still can't take any chances that your Shitty god-brother will find out and tell." _**_He stated. **"What guarantee can we get from you, that'll convince us to spare your fucked up family?"**_

_Having him in her life for over three-fourth of a year, she come to learn that he only makes deal when in meets his satisfaction... More specifically, when somebody promises him anything that he wants._

_...She knows what he's asking of her to do... And she hates it._

_...But, if it means her family will be spared if she makes the deal... She'll do it._

**_"Whatever you say..."_**

_A wicked smile spread on Arsenious' face, while a creepy hyena-like smile appeared on Shigaraki's face. The ex-con knew he won, and he's damn proud to force the girl to make the deal._

_...However, just for fun and giggles, he wants to make this deal a bit more amusing._

**_"Whatever we want, huh?"_**

_Sierra nodded her head. Her heart raced when she felt his body heat being much closer, signaling her that he's crouching before her, again._

_Yume can do nothing, but go along as the flashback plays her to do._

_...A hand rested itself on her head, making her flinch out of instinct and mentally preparing herself for more pain. There's nothing but pain, that came from the hand on top of her head._

**_"...Alright, Brat."_**

_Surprised, the four year-old glanced up at the ex-con. His smile still made her feel very unease, but his words brought in some form of hope._

**_"'Alright'?"_ **_She repeated in question._

**_"You meant what you said, about doing whatever we say?_**\- The girl nodded her head, not hesitating to admitting to the agreement.- _**In that case, you got yourself a deal... However, because this is something very serious, a mere pinky promise won't be enough to confirm the bargain is made. It has to be something...** Unforgettable**, that you won't be able to forget the deal we struck.**"_

_A hand came down on her right-shoulder... Immediate pain shot through her body._

_...She screams!_

_The hand on top of her head pulls her to her feet, dragging her down further into the darkness, as Shigaraki kept all five-fingers on her shoulder, allowing his Quirk to slowly and painfully decay the clothes and skin off her body._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...They reached another room... Full of machines, wiring and scientific utensils..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...It looks like an experimental lab..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...They strap her onto the bed, laying her on her stomach and ripping the remains of her shirt off to expose her back..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Hands kept her still. The preteen lifted one of his five fingers to stop using his Quirk, though the damage was already done to the right-side of her back._

_..._

_...Kurogiri handed a syringe to Arsenius, before grabbing a scalpel, standing back to let the ex-con do his work and observe what goes in._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...The thirty-six year-old used his Quirk to extract certain liquids from a few beakers, mixing the few, colorless liquids into one and filling the syringe up to the fullest of the unknown chemical..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Yume and Sierra saw... And they knew what he intends to do with the liquid..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...The syringe raised in the middle of the air..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_"Here's to what's coming to you, Bitch!"_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...The needle came down..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Enough.**

_Without so much of a warning, the memory froze in place... The needle of the syringe, mere inches from penetrating through Sierra's skin._

_Yume was stunned at what just happened, not sure what was going on... Only to then realized that she's no longer one with the four year-old, before the memory faded and is now in the pitch-black emptiness around her._

**'What the? What's going on?'** _She pondered, looking around to finding an answer or a way out from the darkness. _**'What just happened?'**

_A small draft-like wind could be heard all around her._

_..._

_..._

_...A figure appeared behind her..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Yume felt a cold trembling running down her spine, sensing something glaring at her._

_..._

_..._

_...She turned..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...The figure behind her, wearing black-clothes that clings to her body, with a black-cloak over her shoulders... Is **Sierra Aizawa**._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Only, it wasn't her..._

_..._

_..._

_...Empty, blank eyes stared at the woman._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...It's some sort of being, taking the presence of the fourteen year-old girl._

_Yume glared at the being, shivering when the blank-eyes stared back at her._

**'Who are you?'** _She asked in her thought, unable to truly speak when inside the dream, memory and/or subconscious of another person. _**'What are you doing here? Why do you take the form of my patient?'**

_The imposter Sierra simply glared back at the Dream Hero, folding her arms over her chest._

_Yume doesn't know if this imposter is some sort of imagination the girl conjured up in her head... Or, if this was another person with a Dream Quirk, somehow, entered the girl's mind and could be an enemy._

**I am not a threat, let alone an enemy, to what is mine.**

_The voice came from the girl, and yet her lips didn't move. Even if she had... The voice didn't even sounded like the girl's __actual voice. She can't tell if the voice belongs to a male or a female._

_Startled, Yume reached into the sleeve of her shirt and pulled out a small-vial of white-powder._

**'"Mine"? What do you mean yours? Talk, now! **-She uncorked the vial, ready to pour the substance out to the imposter.- **Why do you take the form of Sierra Aizawa? Are you the one who pulled me away from the memories?'**

_The girl let out a tiring sigh._

**You humans, always demanding answers and still asking so many questions. It's very bothersome, and a nuisance.**

_Annoyed by the being not answering any of her questions, Yume removed her thumb from the vial and swiped her hand in the middle of the air, releasing the powder and scattering it to the imposter._

_They landed on the girl... Only for the powder to glow and vanish, leaving the figure completely unharmed._

_Dream Weaver was completely taken back._

**'Impossible! Why didn't it vanish?!'**

**Foolish Human.**

_One second the figure stood before her... The next thing she knew, she's laying on her stomach... Pinned down by a white-lion, with blank-eyes glaring down at her._

_Even with claws sheathed away, Yume can't find any strength to break free from the feline._

**'This is no imagination. This is something... Not from this world.'**

_As if hearing her thoughts, the white-lion chuffed at the female, before removing itself off of her._

**What you see before you, is not what is created by Man. For I've been around, since the first creatures walked the Earth.**

_When she blinked, Yume found the lion has vanished... Only to then have a pure-black horse calmly walking to her from her right, still having blank eyes to stare at her._

_She feels like she knows this being... From her late uncle._

_**"A person that can take the form of animals, gained a Quirk that connects them to animals, shares a bond with animals or those who can relate to animals, will always feel a sort of presence within the back of their minds. None of us will know why, but we believe this to being a protector of some sort. A companion... Someone, we feel to embrace us as their own."**_

_His words echoed in her mind, startling her to find the voice came from the black-horse._

**'...Are you that presence?' **_She asked in her mind, hoping it can hear her thoughts and answer her question. _**'Is that why you're inside Sierra Aizawa's subconscious...? Are you some sort of protector?'**

_The black-horse blinked its eyes. Then, when she blinked her own eyes... She stared face-fo-face with an adult, wearing a white kimono surrounded in blue-fire... A **Kitsune** **Mask **covers their face._

_...Her late **uncle's** Kitsune Mask._

**'...What are you?'**

_The figure pushed the fox-mask from their face... Revealing the same blank-eyes that stare right into hers..._

_...And smiled._

* * *

**Back in the Conscious World; Half an Hour Later...  
**"What's going on?!" Hizashi cried out, stunned to be seeing nothing but darkness inside the crystal ball and demanding for answer nobody in the room could answer.

"Something's not right." Ryō growled out, gently grasping one of Yume's hand into his own. "This never happened, before."

On the couch, Sierra was snarling within her sleep, mixed in with whimpering from earlier when her memories came up through the crystal ball. Even when deep in sleep, Izuku had pulled her against him, offering her his presence to try and calm her... Just as she had calmed him with her own presence, when his memories was causing him distressed.

More than once, Shōta lost his cool when he saw the man who became his daughter's abuser and had to be held back on using his Quirk when the memories caused the girl to scream in her sleep.

...Toshinori stood off to the side, leaning against the wall, completely guilt-ridden when he saw what Izuku went through. He's appalled at himself, for being the cause to his successor's suffering... Nothing could prepare him, when he saw the self-inflicted cuts on his arms... He almost hacked out a mouthful of blood, when he watched the boy pulling out a pocketknife and administered the cuts to his arm, after he just walked off to turn in the slime villain and left the boy to suffer from being told to give up on his dreams.

Throughout the entire time, Nezu kept his full attention on what went on through the ball; he didn't want to miss any little detail on what went on in the two teens' pasts... When the imagery of Sierra being strapped to a bed and Arsenius bringing down a syringe, paused and faded away, something inside him assured him everything was okay. And so, while they wait to see what's going to happen, he didn't worry for the safety of Dream Weaver or his pseudo-niece.

The darkness within the ball, without warning, went white. Hound Dog knew what that meant.

"She's coming out." He barked, getly setting her hand down and immediately getting to his feet to catch the ball before it started to falter in the air, signaling it was going to drop.

Dream Weaver groaned, her face scrunching up a bit, before her eyes slowly opened... She looked like Hell.

Her silver-eyes locked on to the two teenagers, her heart hammering against her chest.

Ryō went back to her side, offering her the crystal ball back into her possession.

"What happened in there?" Tsukauchi asked, watching the woman slowly removing the collar from her neck.

Yume let out a tiring sigh, it shook a bit when she inhaled for air.

"I couldn't continue on," she answered.

None were expecting to hear her say that.

"What? How come?!" Nemuri demanded, knowing that her Quirk will keep the two god-siblings sleeping for a little while longer. "You told us that you would be able to go into their memories, and gather everything you see in there!"

Exhausted, Dream Weaver slowly sat up, leaning on the Hound Hero for support.

"I only stated, that I would be able to go into their memories where, in a certain time and place, their fears manifested and grew." Yume reminded, wiping the sweat from her brow. "And while I could go through all the memories of a person's life, hidden or clear as day, it takes a lot out of me to even go through a single year of memories. Any thoughts that go through their heads, won't let me see other memories I haven't gone through."

"Which means, you only remember the events that took place that they went through, not their whole life history." Tsukauchi speculated, earning a nod from the woman.

"And while my time within Sierra-chan's subconscious have been cut short, I think we got a pretty good idea on what we need to work on to help her and Midoriya with the issues they have. _-She turned to Toshinori, glaring daggers at the emaciated man.- _He may have forgiven you, but that doesn't mean you were in the right to tell him to quit on his dreams. You better make sure you make it up to him; you are his guardian, after all."

The forty-six year-old*, a bit taken back by her demanding he make amends with the boy, didn't hesitated on nodding his head.

Tsukauchi, thinking ahead, went to the teens' backpack and gently dug through Izuku's backpack... His face shifted to worry when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"I can't find the pocketknife." He informed.

"Either he got over the urge to self-harm and doesn't have the need to cut anymore, or he expected this to happen and decided to stop bringing the pocketknife with him." Shōta came up, thinking the fifteen year-old must've came up with the decision to stop bringing it when calling his daughter on Saturday. _'He better not be thinking about self-inflicting himself when he gets home; I hate to bring Amai into the situation, should he go back to his "habit".'_

A headache banged against Yume's head, raising a hand to clench the right-side of her head.

"Yume-chan, are you okay?" Ryō asked, despite knowing she isn't and is trying to focus her attention on sending all of her fears into her crystal ball.

"I've dealt with people who hurt themselves, in the past. But this... This is something that'll leave me nightmares for weeks, maybe even months."

Nezu, seeing the stress on her face, had to make the call that could slow down Izuku and Sierra's treatment, in order to help her heal from her ordeal and not get in the way of her work.

"If this is too much for you to handle, Dream Weaver, you may stop now and give us what you've gathered, so we can take it from here."

The Dream Hero gave him a stunned look, shaking her head.

"No," she replied. "After what I just witnessed in both of their subconscious, I have every intention to help them heal. Besides, I still haven't gotten information on the whereabouts of the villains."

Tsukauchi, forgetting about searching the knife, went to Hound Dog and Dream Weaver, gently taking the collar off her lap.

"We may not know where their exact location is, but we at least got a certain hint on what they're doing." He said, stuffing the collar into the pocket of his trench coat. "They seem to be targeting people without Quirks to kidnap and taking them to their hideout, using them for some testing project, possibly conducting some sort of experimentation. It's very likely, this could give us an idea about their little Nomu Project."

Hizashi and Nemuri glared at the detective.

"Is that all you care about?" The thirty year-old blonde demanded, watching the detective starting to head out of the office. "Only to learn the whereabouts of the villains? Not what we're putting two of our listeners through, by forcing them to re-live their traumatic past?"

Tsukauchi let out a sigh.

"Every information we gather on the villains that attacked the students and are targeting All Might, will bring us a step closer to finding their location and taking them down, before they strike, again. There's also a possibility that some of those victims had been filed to being missing by their loved ones, and they deserve just as much justice as Sierra does _-He sent the two teens a sad glance, his hand that's in the pocket with the collar slightly closed in around it when he saw the distress look on the girl's face.- _It's what she would want us to do."

Even though he may have a point and very good intention to immediately get started on the search, that doesn't make his action to gather information and take off any less bothersome to the Pro Heroes.

Toshinori, heading back to his spot to stand over the two teenagers, casually and lazily waved his hand to his friend.

"We understand, Tsukauchi-kun." He informed the detective. "Do what you need to do. If something comes up, please inform us for any information."

Tsukauchi nodded his head.

"I will. And if there's any new information on your end, don't hesitate to call."

As the detective left the Principal Office to head back to the station, Nezu turned back to Izuku and Sierra. The girl, who finally stopped snarling, still made a few whimpering sounds. While Izuku, making a few moaning sounds, buried his face into his god-sister's hair.

The two appeared to finally be comfortable and calmed down, after their ordeal with Yume bringing up bad memories... And sadly, the adults will have to disturb their peaceful sleep.

"I believe that's enough for today's Counseling Session, for today." The mammal announced, stretching his arms and looking up at the clock. "It's getting late, and it would be best for the two to get some sleep in their own beds."

Hizashi and Nemuri, both taking picture of the two teenagers cuddling together, drooped from Nezu's announcement to get the two home.

Ryō, carrying his girlfriend bridal-style, also didn't like the thought of the two leaving out of his sights. Thanks to his Quirk, his instinct won't stop barking in his head to get his intended mate and the two pups he imprinted into his pack to his home, safe within his territory from the room that brings them stress.

Sensing his emotions, Yume gently patted him on the chest and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Nezu-kun is right," she told him. "It's best they be taken home, where they'll feel safe and calm. They're going to need all the rest they'll need, for the next session... And, for the U.A. Sports Festival."

Given the okay from both the Dream Hero and mammal, Shōta gently separated the god-siblings from each other, scooping his slumbering daughter into his arms.

Izuku and Sierra, both feeling themselves being pulled away from each other, as Toshinori went to carry the boy into his own arms, let out moans of protest from the new position they're forced to be in. Luckily, their protest didn't last and feeling a new warmth that surrounded the two, they calmed down and continued to dream on.

The thirty-one year-old was completely taken back when he lifted her with ease, no problems at all... It disturbed him, but not more than feeling the ribs and spine through her school uniform.

_'Dear God, she's... So light.' _He thought, swallowing the lump in his throat when his thoughts went back to the number the scale announced her to weigh from Chiyo's checkup. _'I thought hearing how much she weighed was bad enough, but to actually feel how light she is... I really need to up her weight gain diet!'_ "Nemuri-chan, how long will it be, until the effects of your Somnambulist wears off?"

Midnight thought very hard to sum up an answer for her friend, when she thought up a plausible answer.

"If I were to take a wild guess, they should be waking up somewhere between twenty minutes to an hour, at most. Although, there's a high possibility that Sierra-chan will be waking up sooner than Midoriya."

Relieved from hearing the news, Aizawa nodded his thanks to the thirty-one year-old, his boss and an exhausted Dream Weaver, accepting the backpack from Hizashi when the rock-n-roll hero went to retrieve the girl's backpack for him and started making his way out of the office.

"Aizawa-kun." Nezu called out, stopping the father for a moment. "Do inform Sierra-chan that the next Counseling Session will be taking place within two days, after school."

There was no response from the thirty-one year-old father, who let out a tiring sigh and continued on to leaving the school, but Nezu didn't need to know his employer heard him and will pass on the message to the fourteen year-old.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later; walking Home...**  
The sun showed to be slowly setting, painting the blue-sky to have a tinge of yellow and orange.

It made Shōta feel relaxed, letting out a tiring sigh when the wind softly blew against his face, as he gently hauls his precious cargo to sleep a bit more comfortable against his collarbone. Underneath her knees, his right-hand held tight to the top-strap of her backpack.

_'...That went down to shit.' _He thought, still enraged from what he just witnessed within both Izuku and Sierra's subconscious. _'I only got a few glimpses of her past on what that bastard did to her and now, for some unexplained reason, Dream Weaver can't go back into her subconscious to go in deeper into her past to find out what else she went through! Because of that, we can only guess on what she experienced in that blasted room! How the hell are we going to help her, on a bunch of guesses from the few glimpses of her past?!'_

Within his arms, Sierra let out a groan, turning her face and burying her face against his chest, a low whimper mixed in to the groan.

Aizawa immediately forced himself to calm down, cursing in his head for forgetting about her able to sense other people's emotions and tried to soothe her.

_'Nice going, Shōta. It's bad enough she's been forced into sleep, but now you have to get her upset from how angry you are. At this rate, should she wake up, she'll probably be unable to eat anything. You need to get her to eat, or else her health will decline.' _"It's okay, Honey. Everything's okay." He whispered to her, bringing his head down and resting his forehead against her head. "There's nothing to worry about. I promise. Everything's going to be all right."

The whimpering went away. She still moaned in her sleep, but the distress on her face mostly went away.

It was very relieving to the thirty-one year-old father. Since the session took place and watching the two teenagers go through such anguish, all he wanted was for her to feel safe while she slept and stress free from their urgency to peak into their memories.

And while part of him wanted to have her to keep sleeping, another part of him knew she'll be waking up at any moment and needs to get her home.

A few minutes later, he made it to their apartment and, with little problem, unlocked the door and got the both them inside the comfort of their home.

As usual, Jade came running the instant she heard the sound of the door opening and closing, stretching her body and letting out a yawn-like meow. She was demanding for food.

Shōta sighed.

_'Spoiled cat. Can't go a single day, without yelling in my ear to get her food.'_ He thought, making his way to the living-room and setting the fourteen year-old on the couch to lay on, before heading to the kitchen and getting the feline her food. "Hope you appreciate it, Cat." He grumbled, stroking the cat as she chows down.

Once Jade was fed and satisfied with her meal, Aizawa went to making an early dinner for him and Sierra. Tonight, was Oyakodon.

Seventeen minutes into cooking, his phone vibrated.

**ID: Blonde Meathead**

He was the last person he wanted to get a call from, especially after what he saw today that made his blood boil.

"What?" He growled out, leaning his head to the left to hold the phone between his ear and shoulder, freeing his hands to continue working on the rice and egg.

_**"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I wanted to let you know that Young Midoriya made it home, unscathed."**_

He let out a tiring sigh, mixed in with relief from being informed of his student being safely returned to his mother.

"...At least you accomplished that," he scoffed. "Is there another reason to why you're calling me? I'm trying to make dinner."

_**"...No... I just wanted to let you know Young Midoriya is okay... Although, I would like to know how you and your daughter are doing?"**_

Shōta sat aside the utensils, holding the phone with his left and glaring down at the device.

"After witnessing a few memories of my daughter, my _child_, being in fear and beaten by the murderer of my fiancée, along with two of the villains that lead the attack at the U.S.J., finding out that they _**bought**_ her, and to have some unexplainable reason for Dream Weaver to no longer be able to go into her memories... How do you think we're doing?!"

_**"Okay, okay! I'm sorry for asking...! I'm worried about her, just as much as Young Midoriya."**_

"'Worried'? You definitely showed your concern for Midoriya, by telling him to give up on his dreams and leaving him, _**alone**_, on a rooftop, where he self-harmed himself and was fighting his thoughts from contemplating suicide!"

He won't admit it out loud, but Eraser Head truly cares for his student. And with the Midoriyas being the god-family to his daughter... In some term, that made Inko and Izuku Midoriya some form of family. And if there's one thing you don't do, is cause any harm to his family.

...Just as Sierra had demonstrated her loyalty and overprotectiveness towards her god-brother, by standing up to Katsuki... And to their teacher, whom she didn't know was her father, during that time.

Speaking of whom, without him checking her over, the fourteen year-old finally woke up from her sleeps... Finally free from the flashbacks she had to re-lived in her dreams.

Hearing the unpleasant conversation going on between her father and, thanks to her enhance hearing, Toshinori, Sierra quietly reached for her backpack and pulled out her phone.

She immediately sent a text to Izuku, despite knowing the possibility that he could very well still be under the influence of Midnight's Somnambulist.

_**...Do u wanna go c Master Rai, 2mw?- Aniu**_

TBC

* * *

*: I'm not going to lie; when I was doing Izuku's suicide flashback when Sierra stopped him, I was listening to "Coffey on the Mile" By Thomas Newman... The Execution scene on "The Green Mile"... I couldn't stop myself from crying.

*: We always say his hair is green... However, I think his hair could actually be a mixture of green with black. With his hair, mostly on the top, being green, near his face and head is black. It could very well be shadows caused from the sun... However, if his hair is a mixture of two colors (like Todoroki)... This should give us a hint that his father has black-hair.

*:...Yes, I know you guys are thinking it came from Frozen... And, it's sort of is... I'm just really excited for Frozen 2 to come out this year ;D

*: Because his age has yet been revealed, I'm just going to say he's around this age, at least until his age is revealed (no fan-theory, guesses, etc).

I went and saw Toy Story 4 last week... I didn't like it, and was very disappointed with it. However, I saw the Live Action Lion King movie yesterday... It was REALLY good! I, also, saw they're going to do a Live Action Mulan movie... MY WISH CAME TRUE! :D... I hope Disney will consider doing a Live Action Movie of Hunchback of Notre Dame!

R&R


	12. Rebel Teens and Worried Fathers

**April Seventeenth; the Next Day...  
**Sierra didn't speak a word to Shōta since she woke up. She stayed silent, and had remained unresponsive for the rest of the day.

Dinner became a bit awkward between father and daughter, which she couldn't stomach even half of her small-portion and ended up running for the bathroom to empty her stomach... She stayed in her bedroom for the rest of the day, not saying a word to her concern father.

Jade kept her company, leaving the thirty-one year-old to be alone with his thoughts before heading out for patrol... Fifteen minutes after he left, the poison in her back pulsed and left her screaming in dear agony... She ended up tearing her pillow into shreds, clawing at the carpet and convulsing uncontrollably, while as a white jaguar. Jade remained out of reach, but stayed close by, observing the girl's episodes.

Twenty-six minutes later, the longest episode she ever went through, her body finally gave out and fell into unconsciousness, her body morphing back into her human-self... The episode helped her black out most of the night away, which left her to deal with some of the "unwanted memories" that kept popping up in her sleep.

Breakfast was just as awkward, which Sierra made them Omurice and already fed Jade her cat food.

...Aizawa couldn't handle the awkward silence between them.

"...Honey." He started the conversation, looking up at the fourteen year-old, who simply stared down at her smaller-meal and forced herself to eat. "...What we did was wrong and both you, and Midoriya, have every right to be angry with us. We won't hold it against you... However, you know why we did what we had to do. Right?"

Sierra didn't answer him, only stared down at her meal and trying to eat. It was hard for her to swallow; it taste like ash, and felt as so she's swallowing down nails.

He can take a hint when somebody doesn't want to talk, and he can understand that.

"When you're ready to talk, I'll be right here." He told her, reaching a hand out to rest on her shoulder.

...She got out of her chair, purposely avoiding his hand, and heading for the kitchen to wrap up her leftovers to take to school.

Shōta's heart broke.

**_"Breaking the trust of a pup, a traumatized pup in this case, is not something you should ever do. No matter how important the answers you seek you believe it to be, she'll end up closing herself off from those she just started to open up to."_**

His hands clenched into fists.

_'He knew this would happen... And still, we didn't listen to his warning.'_

When both are outside of their apartment, Sierra morphed herself into a golden eagle, grabbing for the top strap of her backpack with her talons.

"Honey, you're not supposed to-" Shōta cut himself off, a part of him knowing she won't listen.

While another part of him, seeing her keeping her back to him, as if she's unable to look at him, felt he had no right to be giving her any lecture that isn't causing any problems at all.

He let out a frustrating sigh, digging his hand through his onyx-black hair.

_'I'll let it slide, for now. She probably wants some space, anyway.' _"You can go on ahead. However, you're still riding the train home with me, and don't go wandering off anywhere else."

...The bird didn't answer and then immediately took off into the sky, letting out a screech in the air.

The train ride to U.A. High, was like any other train ride he had in the past... Quiet, and complete solitude. Only, he isn't able to enjoy whatever peace he'll have before dealing with a bunch of adolescence, with his mine is only focus on his daughter.

He had half the mind to inform her siblings on what happened, maybe even give Inko a call, but immediately decided against it; calling Inko would mean getting her son involved, which will result having to tell her about her son's little habit and suicide attempt three years ago. It would also result having to admitting the thirty-one* year-old mother of the teachers forcing her son and goddaughter into sleep, just to look into their memories against their will to try and fix them, along with finding out where the villains could be hiding.

And her siblings... Yeah, he knew he was going to get an ear-full from them. There was also the possibility they would reconsider their agreement on letting him raise their baby sister, and have her move back with them... And he wouldn't blame them, if they feel Sierra ins't safe to be with her own father and wouldn't object them taking her back.

...However, he's going to do whatever it takes to make it right and wasn't going to give her up so easily, not after fourteen years of assuming he lost his most precious gift and enduring years of self-blaming himself for not returning to them as soon as possible.

When he made it to the school, he didn't get to see her until class began. She mostly kept her gaze on her desk. Midoriya was doing the same thing... It was a bit disturbing for the thirty-one year-old to see the cheerful, determined fanboy being so quiet, unmotivated and unresponsive... Just like his daughter.

The other students could feel a sudden change from the two, though both would put on a façade and act like everything's okay when Ochako and Kirishima would ask what was wrong. None believe they're okay, but they didn't push or pried to get the truth out of them.

The other teachers, being Present Mic, Cementoss, Midnight and Ectoplasm, couldn't get them to speak during their lessons. Even Tenya and Ochako couldn't get them to open up during Lunch Period, both of which shared some of the leftovers Sierra brought over from home, when Izuku didn't go to the cafeteria with their friends to pick up their lunch.

The only ones they spoke to at all within the school, was each other. When class wasn't in session, they would immediately go to the corner of the classroom and talk about a few things to get some sort of conversation going. Mostly, they were discussing about certain plans and ideas on what they're going to do for the two weeks, before the U.A. Sports Festival arrives.

They already decided, since Saturday, that they were going to train for the whole two weeks, together. So, during the two weekends, Sierra had gotten permission from her father, on Sunday, to spend those two weekends over at the Midoriya Residence. That also meant they'll be able to do some more Quirk Analysis, and whatever updates they need to update in their previous notes.

Bakugo glared at them the entire time... Yet, surprisingly, he didn't do anything to them. He would stare at them, grumble out the names he would call them by, but he didn't go to them or cause any conflict with them. When Kirishima asked him about his odd behavior towards the two teens, the whitish-blonde teen muttered "None of your damn business, Spiky Hair'.

It was like he knew what was going on with the two god-siblings, but isn't going to be spilling the beans, anytime soon. Plus, he looked just as confused as the rest of the students, when he saw how quiet Izuku was. Meaning, he doesn't know what happened, but isn't going to stick his nose into business and/or problems that isn't his.

Kirishima couldn't help but admire Bakugo's display of manliness, by leaving the two students alone and not going all mad-dog crazy for answers.

By the time class finally ended, just as she promised the two yesterday, Sierra, Izuku, Ochako and Tenya left to school together and head for the train station.

...Sierra didn't wait up on her father, who was doing some paperwork and turning in some of his students' assignments before he can finally leave the school and head on home... She did, however, decide to not worry him and do what any responsible teenager would do: Leave a message.

* * *

At the Teachers Lounge, after going through some paperwork to update the grading to his students, his phone vibrated and saw the message he gotten from his daughter when he pulled out the small device.

_**Going to train with Izu. Heading to Musutafu****. Won't b back until 8. Will contact when heading home.- Sierra**_

He was happy that she finally made contact with him, and is informing him her whereabouts... However, what he isn't happy, is that she decided to not gain his consent to leave without him and going to the train station, without him.

Always being the nosy one in the group, Hizashi looked over his friend's shoulder and read the message. His face drooped a bit.

"Going from not talking to rebellion, huh?" He asked, patting him on the back when all he got was a groan of a sigh.

Shōta put away his phone and quickly put away the paperwork in their exact filing, making an immediate destination for the door.

A hand grabbed for his shoulder. Hound Dog stopped him from going out.

"Don't even think about it." The Hound Hero growled, keeping his grip firm but not too rough to cause any harm to the Erasure Hero.

Aizawa glared at him, his eyes starting to glow red and hair rising a bit.

"Let me go, Ryō." He grumbled, his capture weapon slowly uncurling themselves from his neck and shoulder, floating with his hair.

"You need to give her some space." Hound Dog informed him, not fazed in the least by the warning glare he gained by Aizawa. "She informed you where she's going, and is training with her god-brother. Despite yesterday's event, she's still loyal to you and wants to let you know she's okay and her whereabouts."

A part of him is happy to hear she'll still be responsible enough to inform him what she's doing and where she's at when he isn't around, but the father in him demanded to go find her and keep her safe.

He was going to make certain that she truly is safe and isn't going to allow anyone to stop him from doing his job as a father, no matter how big or strong they are.

"To a neighborhood I don't know about? Where she's still a target for villains to find and kidnap her? Maybe even kill and/or kidnap Midoriya, in the process?" Shōta said, pulling his shoulder out of Hound Dog's grip. "They're still learning the limit of their Quirks, and aren't properly trained to take on full-fledged villains. I'm not taking any chances for that to happen."

He left the Teachers Lounge, fast-walking to head for the exit. Hizashi, also feeling the same way and panicking from the thought of those two villains making an attempt on two of his students, immediately ran to catch up to his friend.

"Let me tag along, Shō!" He called out.

Irritated that they refuse to heed his words, again, Ryō snarled in frustration, running a hand through his mane-like hair.

"Why are humans so narrow-minded?"

* * *

**Twenty-Five Minutes Later, in ****Musutafu...  
**"So, any idea where in Musutafu they could be at?" Hizashi asked, both he and Eraser Head walking down the sidewalk, ignoring the many gazes of civilians looking their way.

"If I were to know where to look, don't you think I would've already had taken off to where they are?" Aizawa answered, not stopping or looking back when asked the question, going to his fast-walking paste, his eyes zeroing in on everywhere he can see in front and nearby him.

"Yeah, I guess you got a point there." Present Mic replied, rubbing the back of his head and keeping up with his friend.

A walked some more, none talking to the other. Hizashi pushed himself to speak, again.

"How was she, when you got her home?"

Eraser Head growled at his question, his hands clenching into tight fists.

"Quiet." He answered, confusing the blonde if he were telling him to be quiet or answering his question by informing him his pseudo-niece was quiet.

"Oh... Okay..."

An awkward silence went by them, again. It's very uncomfortable for the rock-n-roll Hero.

"...Listen, Shō, about yesterday-"

"Drop it, Mic!" Eraser Head growled out, putting more speed into his stride.

Hizashi glared at his friend. He isn't going to let his best friend ignore a conversation that needs to be addressed. He reached out and grabbed for his friend's right-shoulder, stopping him in place.

"We need to talk about this, Bro." He stated, tightening his grip when he felt the thirty-one year-old tensing.

"No, we don't!" Aizawa replied, pulling his shoulder out of his friend's grasp, turning to face his friend. "There's nothing to say, Mic! We fucked up! _I_ _**fucking **_fucked up! What's there to discuss about, when we already know what we did to them?!"

Not liking to be silenced and ignored, Present Mic grabbed for Eraser Head's capture weapon and dragged him to an alleyway.

He pinned him against the wall, his hands trembling as they kept a firm grip on his weapon. Beneath his shades, his green-eyes showed a side Aizawa rarely sees within Present Mic.

"Don't think you're the only one whose hurt and feels responsible to what we did to those two precious babies, Shōta Aizawa." He said, his voice low and sounding like a mature adult than the usual, cheerful man-child the thirty-one knew since high school. "We knew exactly what we were going to do and we all agreed to accept responsibility on our parts, no matter how the outcome was going to turn out. So, stop being such an idiot and thinking you need to take the blame all by yourself!"

Shōta glared at the blonde, grabbing for both his wrists with his hands.

"And how would you know what I'm feeling right now?" He demanded, pulling the hands away from him. "You don't know what I'm going through! You're not a parent! How can you possibly know what I'm-?!"

**_Slap!_**

A red hand-mark appeared on his left-cheek, a stunned look on his face can be seen on good face.

...Hizashi, the laid back, calm, carefree man, just _slapped_ him.

There was no regret to good actions, though his eyes reflect the hurt her has in his heart.

"...You're right," he said. "I'm not a parent. One day, I do hope to become a parent... However, what I am right now, is an uncle. Whether I am blood-related or not, as your daughter's uncle, as your **_brother_**, I understand the pain that you're going through. And I want nothing more then to find them, just as much as you do, to make sure that they're safe from all threats that will come to them. But, running around in an area we don't know very well, without any thought or plan, is futile. You of all people should know that."

Shōta bowed his head in shame... A small-tear ran down his cheek, but he didn't feel the sting that the tear caused when it traveled down his injured face.

"...I'm sorry..." He whispered, barely being heard from the crowd continuously going on with their day from outside the alleyway.

Hizashi smiled at his friend, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's cool, Bro." He replied, accepting the apology. "Now that we got that out of the way, I think it's best that we rendezvous someplace else that isn't gloomy or smelly. And I know you are angry with him right now, and probably are going to kill me, but I texted Toshinori to help us out."

Again, his anger rosed when the blonde brought up the last person he wanted to see.

"Mic...!" He growled out, his eyes flashing a warning of red.

"I know, I know!" The thirty year-old responded, holding his hands out in a defensive stance. "You're not on happy terms with him. Believe me, you're not the only one whose angry with him, after seeing how he basically crushed Midoriya's dreams... I still can't get the thought of that sweet, happy child, almost allowing himself to give up on life and die, if our Ra Ra didn't convinced him to keep fighting _-Both adults looked down from the memory of the past, still unable to believe that the green-haired teenager was so close to killing himself and would never get the chance to thank him for taking care of Aizawa's daughter.- _...However, despite what happened in the past, he cares for Midoriya and wants to help him, just as much as we do. Plus, he lives within the area and knows it much more than we do."

Shōta let out a groan of a sigh... He hates to accept defeat, even when he has no other choice but to do so.

Still, that doesn't mean he likes to accept any help from the Number One Hero and feel he owes him a debt.

"...Where does he want to meet us?" He asked.

* * *

**At the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park...  
**"Hey, over here!" Toshinori called out, waving a hand in the air to catch the two Pro Heroes' attention.

Because he overused his Quirk at the U.S.J., Nezu had him take some personal time off to properly recuperate and regain his strength. Because of that, he didn't get to teach his students the rest of the week and has neglected on checking on Midoriya's progress on using OFA.

He cringed from the thought of his successor, still hurt and angry with himself from the pain he caused to the boy. He was never going to forgive himself, for leaving the boy behind, resulting him to self-harm himself in a way to fight off the thought of contemplating suicide.

And so, after dropping the boy off to his house and convincing Inko with a lie to calm her fears, he made a promise to try harder to help guide Izuku to reach his dream at becoming a hero and be there for his students.

He's going to do whatever it takes to help mold them into becoming great heroes in the future, and show he can become a teacher to guide them down that path.

...However, there is one obstacle he needs to complete, before he can be given the chance to show his dedication for his students.

"Thanks for meeting us, Toshinori." Hizashi said, being the first to greet him as Shōta slowly catches up.

The forty-six year-old can feel the thirty-one year-old glaring daggers towards him. Yep, he's still not on Shōta's good-side.

He laughed nervously, trying to shake off the negative vibe coming from the thirty-one year-old father.

"It's not a problem," Toshinori told Present Mic. "I was actually planning to meet up with Young Midoriya here for some Quirk training, when I received your text and informed me that he and Sierra are training somewhere else. And since they didn't leave us any clear information to where their exact location is, I, too, want to make sure they're okay."

"Course, you do." Eraser Head muttered underneath his breath, turning his back to the blonde, waiting to go to where they need to head to.

Hizashi let out of nervous life.

"Sorry about him; he's just very worried about Ra Ra, is all. Becoming a parent, really changed him." He explained, earning a scarf to coil over his microphone and red-eyes glaring at him, making him laugh nervously.

In understandment, Toshinori chuckled.

"I can see that," he replied. "If I were in his shoes and the role was reversed, I would be doing the same about Young Midoriya."

That earned the forty-six year-old a clear gaze of disgust from the thirty-one year-old. It made the blonde feel uneasy, but he shrugged it off.

"Well, the best place to start looking, would be nearby Young Midoriya's house and the neighborhood. Come on, it's this way."

He started walking towards the direction for Izuku's home, taking the lead. Hizashi, released from his friend's capture weapon, quickily followed the older-blonde, silently waving the black-haired adult to follow.

Shōta kept glaring at the Number One Pro Hero... Then, he let out a groan and followed the two, picking up the rear of their group.

_'I still despise him for his carelessness. And he has no right to claim he understands what it's like to be worry for your own child, when he never became a father at all in his life and is one of those to hurt a teenager he passed down his Quirk to... Nevertheless, he's the only source I have to finding Ra Ra, and his help is better than no help.'_

* * *

**Seventeen Minutes Later...  
**"Not really much for show, huh?" Hizashi asked, looking around the small neighborhood, astonished to never take the time and see how little certain areas of the city don't have much to display or offer. "Midoriya actually lives here? It's kinda sad and shocking."

"From what I gathered, most who live here are those who don't get paid much. And, because Inko Midoriya is a single parent and has no other living relatives, she's unable to afford a better housing or live in a better area to raise Young Midoriya."

Shōta glared at the blonde.

"Funny," he said. "You don't know much about Midoriya's life when it isn't involved hero analysis or school, and yet, you know about the financial problem? How is that?"

"Shō!" Present Mic lightly scolded.

"It's all right, Yamada-san." Toshinori said, not taking any offense at all to the question. "Young Midoriya's mother informed me about it, yesterday, after bringing home her son. She wanted to thank us for giving him a chance to become a hero, and to help him reach his dream. It was then, that she told me about their living condition. _-He looked up at the sky, smiling at a cloud that made him think of his successor's mother.- _I got to say, despite the struggles she had to go through, especially when raising two kids on her own, she's really an amazing, strong woman."

Both Present Mic and Eraser Head stared at him, with Hizashi's smirk slowly growing to a full-grown grin and Shōta staring at him... His eyes flashing with recognition.

"Sound a little fond with our little listener's mother, eh, Yagi-san?" The rock-n-roll Pro hero asked, getting the older-blonde to slightly blush from his comment.

"It's nothing like that, Yamada-san!" He denied, sounding a bit panic as if he were caught doing something wrong. "I simply admire her determination and ability to do all she could to take care of Young Midoriya and Young Arashi, that is all... Of course, now, I guess the correct term to address her would be Young Aizawa."

Eraser Head let out a sigh, looking away when Toshinori looked his way.

"If she still wants to be referred to as Arashi, then I won't object or have her change her last name." He grumbled, continuing his search for the two teenagers. "That name was important to Cici, on account that it was her father's last name and all that she had of him, before her bitch of a mother changed it to her family's last name and tried to make her forget about a great man who laid his own life to protect others. I wouldn't be surprised, if Sierra were to do the same thing, too, in order to remember her mother."

Both of the blondes stared at him, touched by his words to allow his daughter to decide what she wants to be called by. Though, Hizashi's heart slightly hammered against his chest, hearing a slight sadness in his voice when bringing up his deceased fiancée.

...The same tone of voice Hizashi would always here, whenever his friend would yells at him for suggesting to hook him up with somebody for the past fourteen years and starting a family.

He'll never forget the first time he heard the mourning in Shōta's voice.

* * *

**Flashback: Thirteen Years Ago; September Fourteenth, 83 AP...  
**"All right, Mic. I'm here. Now, tell me, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" A soon-to-be nineteen year-old Shōta Aizawa grumbled, glaring at the eighteen year-old blonde that disrupted his day off.

The younger-boy, with his hair slightly-longer than it was a year ago that result to have it tied in a ponytail, beamed proudly at his friend for taking his call and coming to meet up with him. It made the two hour wait at the mall, so worth it. Plus, he expected the older-boy to take his time and called him at eight in the morning.

"Always straight to the point, as ever." Hizashi replied, smiling brightly and not scared in the least when the black-haired hero glared daggers at him. "Aww, come on, Shō. You could've at least give me a proper greeting; it's such a beautiful morning!"

A scarf, coming from underneath the long-sleeve of Shōta's shirt, shot straight towards the eighteen year-old, coiling itself around his neck and over his mouth.

"And it will be the last morning you'll get to live through, if you don't tell me why you called me in the early morning, on my day off?"

Hizashi rapidly nodded his head, agreeing to tell him what's going on... Nineteen year-old Shōta Aizawa, I never would have guessed to why his friend wanted him to meet him at the mall.

"Now that we're heroes and it's been a few months since graduation, I've decided to hook you up on a date!"

"..."

He expected Shōta to be silent. He even expected the stunned look on his face... What he didn't expected, was the sudden choice of action.

...Hizashi never saw it coming and was completely taken back when he found himself on the ground, his face bruised and his shades broken, when his friend punched him in the face.

Before he could even think up a word to say, Shōta towered before him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt... The eighteen year-old thought to be staring at an enraged lion.

"You. Did. WHAT?!" He yelled, ignoring the glances from civilians that walked near their way who either witnessed his attack on his friend, or drawn to look his way when they heard him yell. "I knew you were an idiot, Hizashi! But, THIS?! To do this, behind my back?! That's beyond stupidity!"

In anger, he let go of his friend's shirt and stood tall, starting to head back to the direction towards home.

"Shōta, wait up!" Hizashi called out, quickly getting to his own feet and catching up to his seething friend.

"I can't believe you would do that, Hizashi!" The older-boy snarled, glaring at the younger-boy over his left-shoulder, his eyes flashing red and hair standing up. "To hook me up with some stranger, because of some fucked up fantasy that's going on in that empty head of yours?! Forget it! I want no part in it!"

"Bro, please, hear me out!" The blonde begged, putting both his hands together and bowing his head forward.

Shōta hate it when he does that; as a pro hero, he needs to show no sign of weakness, whether they're out as their hero persona or civilian selves.

"Why should I, Hizashi?! Whatever you're going to tell me, I don't want to hea-!"

"I just want to see you be happy, again!"

Greyish-black eyes widened at the sentence, stopping in his track and turning to look at his friend.

Instead of smiling, a sad, depressed look stood out on the rock-n-roll hero's face. There was a small hint of tears threatening to form in his eyes, fighting to not cry. It doesn't suit the cheerful eighteen year-old blonde... And honestly, Aizawa doesn't like it.

"...You... What?"

With his attention caught, Hizashi grabbed his friend by the wrist. He still looks to be fighting to not cry, giving the older-boy a serious look.

"You haven't been happy," he stated. "You may not think I don't notice, or may try to claim I'm just talking nonsense, but I know what I'm seeing to being the truth. _-Aizawa turned to fully face him, his eyes no longer glowing red and his hair curtaining over his face.-_ You stopped being happy, Bro. You've stopped giving a damn about everything, since your recovery from Eruption."

Shōta's left-hand snagged onto the hand that coiled over his right-wrist. The tightening of his fingers clenching made the rock-n-roll Hero wince. It was as if Shōta is threatening him to shut up or have his wrist crushed, but Hizashi didn't release his grip on his friend, keeping a firm grip on him when he felt the soon-to-be nineteen year-old trying to pry him off his wrist.

"What goes on in my life, is none of your damn business to getting yourself involved with, Mic." Aizawa growled, pulling himself free and releasing the wrist that he could've damaged.

"You think it's none of my business?" Hizashi continued, now getting frustrated that his friend wants him to back off and leave him alone. "You're my best friend, Shōta. Somebody I consider a brother. And if something in your life is bothering you or is making you grow distant from me and your family, then I'm making it my business and nothing you say is going to change that! _-He crossed his arms over his chest.- _So, spill it. What happened?"

The older-boy glared at his friend. He didn't want to tell him anything. There was nothing in his past that Hizashi would ever understand.

...After all, the eighteen year-old never had to return home after dealing with an S-Rank Criminal, expecting to be greeted home by his future-wife, stepchildren and his newborn child... Only to find his home completely demolished and, after five months of searching, learn from old neighbors that his family perished during the evacuation, making him feel he lost everything.

And so, standing before the rock-n-roll hero, who waited patiently to hear his problem, after revealing his plot on hooking him up on a date, it took all of Shōta's willpower to not give in to his grief and breakdown.

...Of all days Hizashi had to call him and get him to date somebody, he just happened to choose the day before the very day he intended to keep his promise he made to somebody precious to him, before heading out to stop Eruption... The day before his deceased fiancée would turn eighteen, and the two would go to his family to announce their engagement and finally present Sierra to everyone.

Just by talking, was already draining to the soon-to-be nineteen year-old hero and wants to put a stop to this disastrous get together.

So, he stood before his friend, looked straight into his eyes... Then, without warning, punched him in the stomach.

Hizashi fell to his knees, wrapping both his arms over his stomach, coughing.

"What went on in my past, is for me and only me to know." He growled, turning his back and started heading for home. "I don't want nobody to know about it, if I don't want to share it... Nothing I say or do right now, will ever change what already happened or reverse my greatest mistake."  
**End of Flashback...**

* * *

"Shō? Is that you?"

A small, female-voice brought Hizashi from his thoughts, looking to where the voice was coming from and saw a small-woman, carrying two grocery bags, and walking towards them.

"Amai?" Shōta replied, earning a confused look from both of the blondes, clearly surprise to be seeing the small-woman he met over fourteen years ago.

Seeing the black-haired adult and finding him to being the person she called him by, made Inko beamed up.

"I thought it was you," she said. "I couldn't tell at first, because of the suit you're wearing. Though, I must say, your hero-costume really suits you."

Realizing that she never knew his Hero Name or even saw him out as Eraser Head, Shōta immediately nodded his head in thanks. Looking behind him, Inko's eyes widened when she saw Present Mic giving her his signature smile and thumbs up... And, when seeing the anemic-man.

"Oh! Yagi-san! _-Her smile seemed to grew when seeing the forty-five year-old, and __immediately stood before him.- _I'm so happy to see you, again!"

An immediate blush appeared on Toshinori's face, completely taken back by her words. He was certain he would've started hacking up blood, if he didn't fought off the urge to do so.

Beside him, Hizashi snickered at his expression. That earned him a jab to the gut by the thirty-one year-old.

"It's a pleasure to see you, again, Midoriya-san." Toshinori replied, earning a slight pout from the small-woman.

"I told you, you can call me 'Inko', Yagi-san. There's no need to be formal." She told him, getting the older-blonde to laugh sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry about that, Inko. Force of habit, is all. Plus, I was just being polite." He explained, his blush slowly leaving his face.

Hizashi cocked his head to the side.

"Wait, I'm a bit lost. Is your name Inko, or Amai?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry for the confusion." The thirty-one year-old mother told the younger-blonde. "My actual name is Inko Midoriya. However, I also go by 'Amai', since high school, by some of my old friends and Cici's children. It's what we would call Cindy by. _-Finally figuring out the confusion on her name, Hizashi nodded his head in thanks.- _Not to be rude, or anything, but what are you three doing here?"

The three men looked to one another, immediately debating if they should tell the green-haired mother their reason for being in the neighborhood near her residence.

On the one hand, because she knows the area very well and there's a high possibility that her son informed her where he and Sierra are training, it wouldn't hurt for them to ask her if she knows where the two teenagers are at. Though, on the other hand, should she had been kept in the dark and demands why they want to know if she seen the two god-siblings or not, they may be forced to tell her the reason why her son was asleep when brought home yesterday by Toshinori.

Not wanting to beat around the bush, Eraser Head was the first to respond.

"Amai, did your son contacted you and said if he and Ra Ra are off training, today?"

A few seconds passed by between the three males and the small-female... Then, they received an answer.

"Of course I did," she replied with a big smile on her face. "He told me that they were going over to see Rai!"

For the second time, the name of the mystery person entered Shōta's mind.

_'That name, again. Who is this Rai person?'_

"Who is this Rai person?" As if he read his friend's mind mind, Hizashi asked Inko.

The thirty-one smiled at the three males.

"Oh, he's a dear old friend." She answered, clearly more than happy to speak her mind about this Rai person. "In fact, since they were five and six, he's practically their uncle."

"'**_Uncle_**'?!" Present Mic cried out, shocked to hear somebody before him has already been appointed as Sierra's uncle.

"Well, not officially. He just prefers to be called Uncle." Inko explained, which somewhat calmed the thirty year-old blonde. "Although, he's always happy to be known as their godfather."

**_"'GODFATHER'?!"_**

Getting annoyed by Hizashi's shock and scream, which was joined by Toshinori's reaction to hear a family member he didn't know from his successor, despite also being stunned to learn that his own daughter had a godfather he never knew about, Shōta slammed both his hands to cover their mouths.

"If you don't mind us wondering, where exactly does he live?"

* * *

"He lives _here_?!" Present Mic exclaimed, staring at the large-wooden gate connected to a white-wall that surrounds the household.

Behind him, Shōta, Toshinori and Inko stared at the front-gate, with the two males in awe at the sight like Hizashi, while Inko beamed happily at the gate.

"From what he told me, this house belonged to his family for five generations, long before Quirks started developing." The thirty-one year-old stated, happy to inform the three males about the household. "Not only does it serve as his home, but his great-great grandfather started the tradition on giving self-defense lessons to those who are in need to protect themselves and/or others. Rai kept up the tradition for over twenty-five years, and intends to pass that tradition down to his two children when they've finished learning all they could from him, their relatives and previous masters."

Her info caught them off guard.

"'Twenty-five years'?" Toshinori repeated, hoping he heard right. "You mean, he's been doing this since he was in middle school or something?"

Inko giggled to his guess.

"Heavens, no... He's been doing this since he was twenty-one, when he was able to reach the Fourth Rank as a Pro Hero."

Eraser Head and Present Mic both turned to Toshinori, silently asking him if he knew anybody by the name of Rai who made the Fourth Rank as Pro Hero. In response, the blonde shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course, since the incident in Seventy-Nine AP, he had to step down to help heal himself and was forced into early retirement when he returned home." Inko continued, her eyes reflecting great sadness. "It's a shame, really; he was one of the best Stealth Assassin Hero back in the day, from what I heard. He probably would've still been more active, if not for his condition."

"'Stealth Assassin Hero'?!" Hizashi repeated, completely taken back by the information. "Our little listeners are with an assassin?!"

While they are also concerned to hear what this stranger was known as that their daughter and successor/son-figure are seeing, Shōta coiled a scarf over his friend's mouth to muffle his panicking tone and let the thirty-one year-old mother explain herself, as Toshinori put a hand over the scarf to make the muffling quieter.

"Oh, no! He isn't a killer, I assure you!" Inko immediately replied, sweat-dropping in nervous and embarrassment for making her son and god-daughter's teachers jump to conclusion. "He's been called that, because he was trained to better protect himself and others if he ever came across an actual killer. His fighting style made him be known to being a skilled assassin, when he swore to never take a life. Although, he'll have no choice but to do so, if either in self defense and resulting on saving the life of an innocent civilian who're threatened. Even still, he hates causing violence and bloodshed."

That got all three pro heroes to calm down, and watch as the thirty-one year-old mother stood before the wooden gate and knocked on the giant door. Rather than wait, she immediately spoke up.

"Rai, it's Inko! _-Nothing responded to her announcement, but she continued to talk.-_ Pardon for the intrusion, but it's a bit urgent. I have three friends with me, who wish to ensure the safety of Izuku and Sierra are as such. Will it be all right for them to come in? I need to head on home and start dinner, but I promise to visit next time and bring over some Uirō."

The instant that she mentioned the cake-like dessert, the gates immediately opened. Nobody was behind the giant door, nobody to greet her, so it was as if she said the magic word and the gates automatically opened on its own.

The three males State dumbfounded, not sure what just happened.

Inko beamed up at them, lightly giggling.

"I forgot to mention. He has a major sweet tooth, so he's a major sucker for sweet things. Even though he'll try to deny it." She informed, picking up her groceries and started heading for home. "Well, I better head on home. _-She bowed to the three pro Heroes.- _It's been real nice to see you all, today. And if you could? Please make sure Izuku and Sierra are careful, and don't overdo themselves. I heard they were going to be training for the whole two weeks, to be prepare for the U.A. Sports Festival. I just hope they don't push themselves too hard."

Shōta nodded his head.

"We'll keep a close eye on them," he replied. "You take care of yourself, and be careful when heading home."

"Of course. And Shō, don't forget that Ra Ra gets to stay over with Izuku and I on the weekends."

Hizashi gaped at her words.

"WHAT? Why does she get to have-?!"

Once again, a scarf coiled itself over his mouth, shutting him up.

"Unlike you, Amai is a responsible adult and had been appointed as Ra Ra's godmother. And since she and Midoriya had been involved most of her life, Amai has more right to have Ra Ra stay with over at their place than you do."

"Mmwah uuh mmh phhr!" Mic's protest was muffled, pulling at the scarf to remove the tough fabric.

Toshinori, standing on the sidelines, nervously laughed when he turn to a surprised Inko, never see running a hand through his wild hair.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "We didn't mean to bother you, and to have kept you from returning home, earlier."

Inko gave him her traditional kind smile... The same smile Izuku would have on his face.

"It's not a problem," she replied. "Honestly, I'm really glad to have finally gotten the chance to meet some of my son and goddaughter's teachers. _-Once again, she bowed.- _I hope we can meet again, Yagi-san."

He gave her a shy-smile, nodding his head... Then, something popped up in his head. It surprised him, but found no reason to object to the thought.

"I hope to see you, again, Inko. Also, I would be honored if you could call me by my given name, as well. Since you've given me your consent to call you by your first name and address entrusting is to watch over Young Midoriya and Sierra, it would only be fair for us to address to each other as friends than acquaintances."

Her forest-green eyes shine with admiration, touched that this unknown Pro Hero who's teaching young students, despite appearing as sickly and weak, would give her such a privilege that many civilians would try to figure out to meet their idols.

She bowed her head.

"Thank you, Toshinori-kun. And do try to take better care of yourself."

With that being said, she began her journey back home, leaving the three Pro Heroes to, with great caution, enter the abode of the mysterious Rai person and find the two teens.

"Hey, Shō?" Hizashi asked, looking a bit nervous when he saw the large traditional Japanese household that appeared to look like a traditional Kenjutsu Dojo*. "You're basically a ninja. Right?"

"For the thousandth time, Hizashi, just because I'm an Underground Pro Hero and do stealth missions, doesn't make me a ninja." Eraser Head growled out, eyes looking all over his surroundings and being on immediate guard.

"Well, you're close to being one." Mic replied, walking down the smooth trail towards the front of the house. "I'm just wondering: You should be able to detect other ninjas, or sense somebody coming our way. Can't you?"

All he got for his answer, was silence.

"Shouldn't we had met somebody, already?" Toshinori asked, finding it odd that the large house would be quiet and appear us if deserted. "Unless the one who open the gate was invisible, can control wood or has some sort of telekinesis as their Quirk, it shouldn't be possible for the gate to open on their own."

"Yeah. I've been thinking the same thing, as well." Shōta replied, hesitantly removing his shoes and putting on the slippers that, to their surprise, appeared out of nowhere when they reached the wooden flooring of the household. "Just stay on your guard, for now."

Since they had no idea where to start looking, they started walking down the hallway. It was dark, no lighting at all... It gave Hizashi the creeps, feeling as if somebody was watching them from within the darkness and behind them. Plus, he's not a big fan of the dark, though isn't scared of it... Nowhere near scared as he is of insects.

Being more equipped to working in the dark and better at adjusting to the lack of light, Shōta took the lead. And while his true form showed no sign of being strong, Toshinori's own senses are still sharp and enhanced to pick up whatever sound that's near their group.

When they found themselves out of the hallway, since Aizawa had them walk straight down when they came across two other paths to take, they're outside and found themselves heading to the direction that looks to be some form of garden, where a pond stood in the middle of the garden.

Next to the edge of the pond and on the flat dirt part of the ground, a blanket is sprawled out... On top of the blanket, are two individuals the three adults had been looking for.

Izuku Midoriya, his legs folded underneath him on the blanket, slightly hunched over Sierra's body, appearing to be sleeping... With her shirt rolled up and underneath her head to use as a pillow, leaving her in her small sports bra and black thin-pants.

...Her scarred, burnt back, along with the upper-half of her body revealing the showing of bones underneath her skin, can easily be seen from where the three Pro Heroes stood, slightly leaning from the corner of the wall.

Hizashi looked to be close to tears when he saw the scars and third degree burn on her back, while Shōta and Toshinori are completely relieved to be seeing the two god-siblings, unharmed and, surprisingly, relaxed... Well, Sierra looked relaxed, from the way she's sleeping.

Izuku, on the other hand, jerked his head up and slowly kept on running his right-hand through her long brown-hair.

"It's okay, Sis." They heard him said, his voice groggy and slurring a bit. "It's going to be okay."

His eyes clearly showed signs of pure exhaustion. But, for some reason, he's resisting to lay down and fall asleep.

It puzzled the three adults.

"He's obviously tired. Why isn't he going to sleep?" Hizashi pondered, not liking the small-bags under the boy's eyes that damaged his healthy complexion.

Neither Toshinori or Shōta answered his question; either for not knowing the answer, or too focused on making sure the two teenagers are okay.

When Aizawa noticed two discarded cups next to the fifteen and fourteen year-old, something in the back of his mind told him that whatever they drank is the reason for their sudden sleep exhaustion.

...Then, to his and the others' shock, a young adult wearing a shozoku, appeared out of nowhere, without making a sound and kneeling behind the drowsy boy.

...In his hands, a strip of gauze... He slowly leaned in towards the boy, raising the gauze... It reached for Izuku's neck.

By sheer instinct, Aizawa activated his Quirk, taking extra caution to cancel out whatever Quirk the stranger may posses, and tossed one of his scarfs towards his target.

The man in the shozoku was completely taken back when he found himself bound by the capture weapon and, when he looked up to where it came from, his blue-eyes flash with recognition when Eraser Head charged towards him.

He immediately let out a high-pitch whistle.

The whistle made Izuku jump to his feet and sway, almost collapsing on top of Sierra, if his own willpower didn't allow him to try and control his movement. When he turned, his glazed eyes widened when he saw what appeared before him.

Two of his teachers, Present Mic and Eraser Head, and All Might, in his true-form, being pinned down by ten adults wearing all-black. The person that was behind him, caught within Eraser Head's capture weapon, being aided free by another fellow wearing the same shozoku.

Izuku blinked a couple of times, hoping he wasn't seeing things in his drowsy state, before he forced himself to get involved.

"Stop...!" He gasped out, stumbling to his knees and crawling towards the group, watching as Shōta struggles to break free from the four men pinning him to the ground and using his Quirk on the three people in his line of vision. "Don't hurt them! Th-They're... Th-Th-They're n-n-n-n-not...!"

It was getting harder for him to talk and ended up collapsing on the ground. His body grew cold and numb, warning him that he won't be able to stay awake for much longer.

Behind him, Sierra let out a whimpering sound... Then, it grew into a snarl.

Panicking by the sound and annoyed that the adults weren't listening to him, the fifteen year-old pushed aside his politeness and forced himself to scream.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

All of the adults went still and quiet, looking at the boy with stunned looks in their eyes. No doubt, the entire neighborhood could've heard his cry and if that were true, he wouldn't care.

None of that matters to him. Not right now.

"Sis...! She n-n-needs to... R-R-R-R-Rest...!" He gasped out, feeling his throat grow cold. He punched a hand to the ground, focusing on the pressure and slight pain to stay awake, as he turned and gazed at the three Pro Heroes. "S... S-Stand down!"

"Are you crazy?!" Hizashi replied, yelping when a hand that held his right-arm behind his back tightened. "He was trying to strangle you!"

Izuku gave him an odd look.

"'S-Strangle me'...? You thought-...? _-He shook his head, fighting away the sleep when his visions got more blurry and the dancing of spots entered his vision.- _W-W-Why w-would you th-th-think-...? He w-was readying himself t-t-to w-w-w-w-wrap up S-S-Sis' back!"

The coldness in his body made him feel heavy, forcing Izuku to finally collapse to the ground.

"Young Midoriya!" Toshinori called out, reaching a hand out to the boy.

One of the men that pinned down the forty-five year-old went to his side, lifting the upper-half of his body off the ground and against his shoulder.

"Get them inside." The first man ordered, finally freed from Eraser Head's capture weapon and going over to the growling girl, wrapping her up with the blanket and lifting her into his arms.

"Let her go!" Shōta yelled, which made the fourteen year-old whimper and effortlessly try to move within her carrier's hold.

"Stop yelling." The man told the struggling father, gently shushing the girl and muttering calming words to lure her back to peaceful sleep. "She needs to rest, and yelling will prevent her to finally sleep."

"Aizawa-sensei." Izuku gasped out, his eyes falling to close and unable to keep himself up. "They w-w-won't hurt h-h-h-her... Y-Y-Y-Y-You can t-t-trust them. _-With strain in his eyes, he turned to the men in shozokus.-_ T... Take th-th-th-them to M-Master Rai... P-P-Please..."

With the last of his strength to stay awake to deliver the message used up, Izuku could no longer remain conscious and fell into a deep sleep, collapsing against his carrier.

A mere moment went by, until the man holding Midoriya nodded his head to the others and they all released the three Pro Heroes. They immediately went to their feet.

Shōta went towards the one holding his daughter, only for two of the four men that pinned him down to stop him in good tracks.

"She's my daughter." He growled, his eyes glowing red once again and hair standing up, some of his capture weapons uncoiling and rising.

They all glared at him, then started heading down the path that continues past the garden.

"Come with us." The man holding Sierra ordered, leading the group to keep distance between his cargo and the thirty-one who claims to be her father. "Our master wishes to speak to you three. And should you make any attempt to attack him... We won't hesitate to strike back, even if one of you happens to be All Might, himself."

Toshinori coughed up a mouth full of blood.

Hizashi and Shōta are just as equally stunned to hear what one of their capture just said.

"...How-?"

"We have many eyes within the city, Toshinori Yagi. We've known for years, and are continuously keeping it a secret." The one holding Izuku replied, not making eye-contact with the older-blonde. "Even if there's nobody from outside the Horiuchi Household to hear, it's best to remain quiet and only speak behind closed doors."

Two other men wearing shozokus, standing next to both-side of the shōji doors, opened the two doors and allowing their ten allies, three Pro Heroes and two sleeping teenagers inside the household, which lead them into a dojo. The two holding the teenagers went to the middle, unfolding the blanket wrapped around Sierra and sprawling it out on the floor, setting Izuku next to her.

The moment he subconsciously sensed her presence, the fifteen year-old wrapped an arm around the girl and cuddled up against her, curling over the upper-half of her body in a protective manner.

Hizashi would've gushed at the cute scene before him, if they weren't still under the grasp of the men who subdued them and forced to sit on zabutons.

Six of the men sat on other zabutons on each side of the room, while three stood behind the Pro Heroes and the fourth man went through another shōji door behind them, no doubt going to inform their master of their arrival.

Shōta's first instinct is to attack these men, grab his daughter and head for the safety of their home, but learnt they would react to the slightest movement to alert them if he was going to attack and knew he has no choice but to remain in his spot.

Still, that doesn't mean he won't attack if any of them harm his daughter and/or Midoriya.

Barely a minute later, the shōji door behind them opened... Two pairs of feet softly entered the room.

Immediately, all the men wearing shozokus, including the three standing guard over the three Pro Heroes, bowed to the direction at the far end of the dojo.

"Master." They all said in unison.

Toshinori, Shōta and Hizashi tensed from the men addressing one of the new comers into the room, straightening their backs and readying themselves to finally meet who this Master Rai Sierra and Izuku would talk about.

...The person who now sat before them, wasn't somebody they expected to meet.

Instead of sporting on a black-shozoku, he wore a dark-grey yukata. His hair was long, resting against the midsection of his back, and is a light/Platinum blonde. Judging from his height, he was five inches taller than Aizawa. He also appeared a bit lean and his hands are covered in gauze, but there was something about his figure hidden underneath his yukata that told Shōta he's a lot stronger than he appears to be. Like his hair, his right-eye is also a platinum color, shining like pure silver.

...Over his left-eye, a black-eyepatch stood out, with a prominent scar peeking beneath it.

No doubt, he gained it from his time as an active hero... Or, it could've been caused from the incident Inko mentioned. Either way, it made the person somewhat intimidating and ready to pick a fight at any moment.

Toshinori's eyes widened when he saw the person's face, staring at the eyepatch that he knew, for a fact, it wasn't as it appears to be.

"...It can't be..." He muttered, earning confused looks from the two Pro Heroes.

The person stared at the older-blonde... Then, he gave them a smirk of a smile.

"Finally decided to show up, now." He said, his voice sounding a bit tired but more bored and sarcastic. "I swear, heroes these days sure like to take their sweet time, than they did in my time. _-He stared down at the two teenagers on the floor, his face softening at the calm expressions on their faces, before looking back up at the three visitors.- _Eraser Head, Present Mic... Mr. Symbol of Peace, himself... Dare I ask, why you chose to attack my men, when I welcomed you all into my household?"

Feeling he was being scolded for doing something bad, when it's part of his immediate instinct to react whatever that looks suspicious and/or dangerous to those around him, Shōta glared into the person's eye and chose to answer the person's question, with a question.

"Tell us: What did you put into the drink Sierra, and Midoriya had in their cups? But the better question, right now: Who are you?"

The answer he got didn't come from the person he's addressing to, but from one of the blondes that accompanied him.

"Raiden*."

Shōta and Hizashi both turned to Toshinori, who was still eyed-wide stunned at the master of the household.

"'Raiden'?" The younger blonde repeated, trying to rack his brain to figure out if he heard the name or not. "Who's that?"

Unlike Hizashi, Shōta recognized that name and immediately who held that name.

"The Pro Hero who took down over fifteen underground blackmarkets and thirty indoor crimes... Before he went missing for five years, returning with unknown injuries that resulted him to early retirement. Nobody figured out what kind of injury he sustained and nobody had seen him, since his retirement announcement. _-His eyes widened a bit, seeing the proud smirk on the person's face.- _...You're **that** Raiden?"

The older-man, with a smile on his face, took a bow, as if he finished a great performance to an audience.

"Raiden Horiuchi, former Lightning Rain Hero: Raiden, at your service."

TBC

* * *

Sorry it took so long... I got called in, to be selected/nominated for Jury Duty (it lasted for almost three weeks)... Because I didn't know if I was going to be a juror or not, I couldn't start doing story writing until after I learned if I had to do it or not. It got me scared, anxious and stressed... LUCKILY, I DIDN'T GET PICKED!

Right now, I'm hoping my bosses will approve my vacation on the second week of September; my Mom's birthday is coming up and I want to do something for her birthday.

*: Yes, I know, Inko is originally forty-one. However, in my story, she's a year older than Cindy and the same age as Aizawa (as stated in chapter one, the two girls were friends since high school).

*: I don't want to give too much detail on what it looks like, so just imagine it being like the Kamiya Dojo from Rurouni Kenshin... With maybe a few added in features.

*: Okay, you guys may be able to figure out who this person is, now.

Got some very important news:...The house my mom, siblings and I are living, the one we're renting...? The owners are planning on selling it. However, because they're asking for too much for it, my mom and I are going to move in to her fiancé's trailer somewhere in November or even early/late October (originally, we were going to move back to the house we were living in if we didn't buy the house, but it seems my mom's fiancé didn't tell mom that he decided to let his eldest-son and his family to permanently stay, when it was supposed to be temporary... They gotten into a heated argument, months ago.). My older-sister already moved out and is living in a house somewhere near YLP, that's being rented off by a friend of hers. My older-brother, who's still hadn't come back home from work (he'll probably be back in October), will probably end up moving his stuff to our sister's house. Although, what I've been told, he's been talking about moving to Louisiana where his uncle lives, but not sure when he'll do so.

...So, yeah, not sure how that's going to turn out... I'm just hoping that it'll work out... So long his youngest son will back off, and stop bothering everybody with problems he causes to himself and others (he's a complete sociopath [he follows all the patterns of one; I did psychology class in community college]), and stop stealing and lying! At least, we'll be living next door to my mom's fiancé's parents and on their property, which means we'll be able to save up on more money and be able to buy a house we can agree on living in (she still wants to live in/near Bass Lake area).

...These are one of these moments, I wish we were actually making money/getting paid on Fanfiction, Archiveofourown and other fanfiction story websites, from the stories we write/create... It would be cool, if actual authors, movie makers, show producers and/or video game designers were to come across those websites and, for whichever ideas they come to like and/or enjoy the stories they read, offer us part-time jobs from these websites for ideas and get paid doing it... But, I should be happy we have these websites.

R&R


	13. Forgive And Payback

...Another tragedy had struck... My aunt from my father's side of the family called me on the 14th of September... On the day of September 8th, I lost a grandmother...

...

...

...It **_hurts_**...

...

...

...

...I haven't seen her in over five years, since I graduated high school and last stayed over at my aunt's house, whom informed me she passed away a week _after_ she died...

...

...It's my fault I didn't see her, during the five years, all because I put in more time for work and not bothering to go visit them... I didn't get the chance to see her alive, one last time... I didn't get the chance to say goodbye... Or tell her how much I love her...

...

...

...

...

...I went to her Celebration of Life on the 22nd of September... For the first time in over twenty-one years... I saw my biological father...

...

...

...I hope that will be the last time I'll ever have to see him. The one who earned the right to be called my dad, is the one who raised me as one of his own children and still sees me as his daughter (despite he and mom had divorced for over fifteen years ago).

...

...

...

...Remember: Blood doesn't always make a family and don't let anybody tell you whose family and whose not, especially when you know that person and come to view them more family than relatives (One of my aunts, who happens to be one of my biological father's sisters, would keep telling me my stepdad isn't my dad anymore, around the time the divorce was finalized... Never once, did I ever listened to what she said about that, and my mom told me to not have somebody else decide who my family really is.).

...After all... When my stepdad became my dad, long before they gotten married, he **_never_** walked out of our lives and/or abandoned us. _**NEVER**_, did he cheated on my mom, nor committed adultery, with somebody else... Not once, did he avoided the duty, the responsibility... The honor and loving role, to being a parent... Not like my biological father did.

...

...That's why, in my eyes, he's nothing but a stranger... A deserted, who followed the same footsteps as his own father... And then, remaining with the family he married into, with the very same woman he cheated with, had a child with and chose to be there for her... Not once, did he ever helped my mom with child support... As if I never existed, in the first place.

...

...

...

...

...That's **NOT** what a father is...

...That's _**NOT**_ how a family is built from...

...That's _**NOT**_ how love is made by...

* * *

The man sitting before them, introduced as Raiden Horiuchi, waited patiently for the three Pro Heroes to sink in the information they just learned the two god-siblings were seeing for some training. Though, because they caused conflict within his household and caused such stress to his godchildren/pseudo-niece and nephew, he wanted immediate answers.

"Now that you've gotten one of your questions answered, I'll ask one more time and I expect you to answer: Why did you attack one of my men, within my household?"

Toshinori, being the first to respond, bowed to show his apology.

"We didn't mean to cause any disturbance within your household, Horiuchi-san." He replied, raising himself up on his hands and staring into Raiden's eye. "We misinterpreted one of your men's actions, when we assumed he was going to harm Young Midoriya and Young Aizawa."

"He speaks the truth, Rai-sama." One of the men, being the one to stand behind Aizawa, spoke up. "They assumed that I was going to strangle Izuku-kun, when I was going to wrap up Sierra-chan's back."

Raiden glared at the three... Then, as quickly as it appeared, his face went from anger to... A full blown smile?

"Is that it?" When he saw the dumbfounded looks on Hizashi and Toshinori, with Shōta continuous gaze narrowing at his smile, Raiden let out a deep sigh. "That's a relief. For a second, I thought you had some form of grudge against me and decided to attack one of my men in order to gain my attention. Although _-He glared back at Shōta, but his smile remained on his face.- _It seems the one who made the attack on my men, doesn't regret his own actions."

Eraser Head Knows it's best to not make any sudden movement to attack the retired Pro Hero, not without causing his men to jump in and restrain him. Nevertheless, he won't back down until he gets his questions answered.

"You've gotten your answer, so now answer my first question: What did you put into their drinks?"

A hand grasped his left-shoulder, fingers tight on their hold on him and making him slightly wince.

"Learn your place and show our master respect, Underground Hero." The man growled, glaring down at the thirty-one year-old. "And if you're thinking comparing our master to a villain, we'll-"

"Stand down, Daichi." Raiden ordered, raising a hand to signal his follower to stop talking and to not butt in, staring into Shōta's olive-grey eyes. "Before I answer, I need to know: What relationship do you share with my godchildren? How does it justify your actions to attack my own men?"

In his mind, the only one who has any right to being his daughter's godparent, was Inko Midoriya. And while Raiden clearly shows to being somebody strong and very capable to holding his own against any threat that's to come to him, Shōta doesn't know him and is already holding him responsible for the sudden state Sierra and Izuku are in.

Once again, he pronounced his status to the men.

"I'm her father."

His answer earned him, Hizashi and Toshinori narrowed, cold glares from all the men wearing shozokus... While from Raiden, his platinum-eye showed clear signs of shock and surprise to Eraser Head's claim.

"Liar!" A female wearing black argued, standing from her seat. "Sierra-chan's father died in battle from the Earth Villain: Eruption, when she was but a week old! There are no records or any information stating that Eraser Head is one of the heroes who took him on! Even if what you said is true, why didn't you try to find Cindy-chan? What proof do you have that you really are Sierra-chan's father?!"

He stared into Raiden's eye.

"Can I move my arm?"

Confused by his question, but wanting to know the answer he'll provide, Raiden nodded his head.

Being given permission to move, Shōta lifted his left-arm. He glared at the woman who called him a liar.

"You want your proof? Here's your proof. -_He pulled down the sleeve with his right-hand, revealing his fish-shaped birthmark to everyone within the dojo.- _Ra Ra has the exact same birthmark of a fish, underneath her left-arm... Exactly like mine."

All ten of the people wearing shozoku were completely taken back by the proof of his birthmark, in the exact shape as the fourteen year-old's own fish-shaped birthmark.

Intrigued, Raiden got off of his zabuton and went to stand before Eraser Head. When he kneeled, he grabbed at the arm and stared long and hard at the birthmark, before staring straight into Shōta's olive-grey eyes, as if staring straight into his soul.

...Then, his face broke into a smile.

"It is true!" He cried, releasing the arm. "He is our Ra Ra's father!"

...That wasn't the kind of reaction the three Pro Heroes were expecting, nor were they expecting him to suddenly be friendly with them just as quickly as he was angry with them.

Even his own men were taken back by his cheerful reaction, but none dared to argue or question his reaction.

"Now that we've gotten that taken cared of, let's eat!" Raiden announced, patting Shōta roughly against his back, earning a death-glare from the thirty-one year-old father. "This is a moment to celebrate. Plus... They're going to be sleeping for about an hour or two, so we might as well burn some time by doing something until they wake up!"

Four of the ten members got off their zabutons and immediately left the room, while the three standing over the three Pro Heroes backed away and went to their own spots in the room.

Hizashi let out a deep breath of relief, feeling the chill from the three standing over them gone.

"Oh, thank God." He sighed out, beaming up at Raiden. "Thanks! You know? For a second there, I thought you were angry with us."

"Oh. I am." Raiden replied, smiling at the rock-n-roll hero.

Both Hizashi and Toshinori turned to each other, completely taken back by his response.

"Wait. What?" The thirty year-old replied.

"Though, angry would be an understatement... I'm actually seething with rage. Completely pissed off! _-His Platinum-eye held so much fire, the two blondes could've sworn their soul are being burnt alive by his angry gaze.- _However, for the sake to avoid upsetting my godchildren, I'm not going to explode... Not yet, anyways. _-He turned back to Shōta, who remained sitting tall and unfazed by the former Fourth Pro Hero.- _There are questions that you need to answer, and we like to hear them."

Shōta glared back at Raiden.

"So long as you keep your end of the deal, and answer questions of our own."

The forty-six year-old nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Half an hour later, the four that left the room returned, each carrying a small wooden-tray of food for the three Pro Heroes and their master. After gently depositing the trays to their guests and master, they went back to their spots, eyeing them for a moment before looking down at the two sleeping teenagers and then to their master.

Being the cautious one in the group, Shōta didn't start eating the meal that was presented to him until he watched Raiden eat first and was completely certain their food wasn't poisoned... The same, however, couldn't be said for Hizashi, who thanked them for the meal and chowed down on the rice. Toshinori did hesitated at the start, but then went to eating when seeing the rock-n-roll hero enjoying the food and complimenting the texture. Though, unlike his companions and Raiden, his meal has more vegetation and are covered in some white-powder. There wasn't much flavor, but at least it taste decent enough to satisfy his damaged stomach.

Even while they ate, the forty-six year-old can still sense the distress and irritation coming off of Eraser Head. He doesn't like it, especially since his godchildren can sense the negative emotion and are making wincing expressions on their faces, as if they're in pain and being hurt by Shōta's concealed anger.

He let out a tiring sigh, putting down his potstickers back on the tray and staring at his three guests.

"Forgive me," he said. "I neglected on answering your question, on what Izuku and Sierra drank. _-That gotten the three Pro Heroes' attention, all halting on their eating and staring up at the former Fourth Pro Hero.-_ What they drank, is actually a special herbal tea that's been passed down from my family. It helps relaxes the body and allow the consumer to sleep peacefully... Although, I did added some sedatives into their drinks, since they've been fighting to not fall asleep and Ra Ra had been in pain since last night because of the poison triggering."

Eyes widened from the information he just informed them. Shōta was completely taken back from the news.

"The poison... It triggered last night?"

Raiden slowly nodded his head to the father's question, still very saddened when Izuku told him that the stress caused from the memories made the poison in his sister's back to pulse and stay active over its usual time.

"Unfortunately," he answered. "And from what Izuku told me from Ra Ra, herself, she had to endure it on her own, with a cat to keep an eye on her from a distance. _-A sad, platinum-eye gazed down at the fourteen year-old, who curled herself into a small-ball and nuzzled her head to rest underneath her god-brother's head.- _No doubt, she hid this information from you and covered up any evidence of her fit, in order to prevent you from discovering it and making you worry."

The thirty-one year-old immediately felt sick to his stomach, olive-grey eyes wide and gazing down at his hands and the floor.

_'...She was hurting...' _He thought, not noticing Hizashi gently patting him on the back and Toshinori trying to get him to calm down his breathing seem to grow into panting. _'...She's been in pain... And **I **didn't noticed it... I didn't even bother to check on, after getting home from patrol! All because I believed, **assumed**, that she wanted space and was sleeping...!'_

His nails dug against the smooth surface of the floor, self-hatred and shame building in his heart.

"If you're blaming yourself for what happened to Ra Ra, then you're only going to end up hurting her even more than the poison, itself." Daichi grumbled out, pulling the concerned father from his self-loathing and staring up at the man that once stood behind him. "She chose to not tell you this, because she didn't want to bother you with something she believe to be not worth discussing about. _-With his arms folded over his chest, his hands clenched on to the sleeve of his __shozoku.-_ Thanks to that bastard Arsenius and those who brought her nothing but pain and misery, she doesn't think her own health and condition is worth discussing about, even when she knows it could mean her own life could be at stake at any moment."

Tears ran down Hizashi's face, his teeth clenched together to stifle his urge to cry.

"She doesn't think her own self being is anywhere near important to worry about?" He asked, glaring down at his food.

"Keep your emotions in check, Present Mic, or you'll disturb whatever peace they have within their dreams." Another female softly scolded, her eyes flashing with sorrow. "But, yes. Sadly, both she and Izuku don't find any reason to put their own well-being, when they should take proper care of themselves."

"It's even more devastating, that Izuku nearly fallen to the path of suicide and still, to this very day, continued to find false comfort by self-inflicting cuts on himself." Another commented.

Toshinori's heart banged against his chest from the mentioning of his successor's dark secret, unconsciously clenching his shirt with his left-hand.

Raiden glared at the older-blonde.

"And don't think we don't know what happened on the day on the rooftop, Yagi-san." The platinum-white haired man said, bringing the older-blonde to gaze into his eye. "For most of his entire life, since the day he's been diagnosed as Quirkless, many looked down upon him and time and time, again, made numerous attempts on destroying his dreams. So much so, he saw no worth in himself to keep living, if he can't become a hero. If not for Ra Ra, he would've surely been dead, long before you two would ever crossed paths. _-Raiden let out a tiring sigh, calming the rage building in his chest.- _Izuku has a kind, forgiving personality, that he was willing to get past what you'd said to him. My men and I are still angry with your actions, and can't be certain if we'll ever forgive you for your past judgement. However, we're willing to look past it... So long you don't repeat your actions, and cause him anymore pain than he's still in."

Wanting to make peace with the one who took care of his successor and hoping to prove how much he care for the boy he views as his own son, Toshinori nodded his head.

"I swear, on my own life, I'll never harm Young Midoriya in any way. I will, also, do whatever I can to help him reach his dream on becoming a hero."

Hearing nothing but the sincere truth from straight from his heart, Raiden nodded his head, accepting his declaration.

"Very good. _-His smile appeared right back on his face, gazing down at his meal.-_ Now, please, continue eating. We mustn't let this good food go to waste."

His ten members gave him bored, slight annoyed looks.

"Why must you always be so lay back and willing to forgive so easily, Rai-sama?" Daichi replied, glaring back at the three Pro Heroes.

More specifically, at Eraser Head. Just like the rest of his fellow comrades.

Irritated from the continuous stairs, the thirty-one year-old sat down his chopsticks in stared at the group to his left.

"If you got something to say, then say it." He told them, nearing his eyes a bit. "Your stares are irritating me."

The first female who spoke up, who labeled him a liar when announcing himself as Sierra's father, immediately stood to her feet.

"...Tell us..." She grumbled out, her eyes burning with rage. "...Where were you?"

Daichi sent her a warning glare.

"Karasu!"

She sent her companion a warning look, her blackish-purple eyes flashing pure anger.

"Just as Master had said, he has questions that he must answer. And just like him and the rest of us, you, yourself, wish to know why, as well."

Daichi held his tongue. His eyes flashed out his protest on asking their guests questions, when their master is the only person who has right to ask them.

In agreement, Raiden nodded his head.

Karasu glared back at Shōta, whose eyes are down cast and held so much sadness.

"For over fourteen years, Sierra-chan had to deal with such hardship that no child possibly shoulder on your own. One of them, involved having to live most of her life, believing that her own father died when she barely a week old and having to live most of her life without either of her biological parents there to raise her. _-She leaned in a bit further, as black-steam came off the left-side of her body. Black-feathers slowly producing off her body and talons growing from her hand, both tearing at part of her shozoku.- _Tell us... Why didn't you search for them?"

Angry at her question and quick decision to judge, Hizashi got to his feet, provoking some of the men to prepare themselves to either defend or attack before Raiden signal them to stand down.

"He did look for them!" The thirty year-old exclaimed. "The very moment he was fully healed from his injuries he sustained from Eruption, he got out of the hospital and searched for them!"

Wanting to help vouch for one of his comrades, Toshinori joined in the conversation.

"He searched for months, trying to find the woman he loved and her children, especially Sierra-chan. He tried his very best, using his own abilities, to try and look for his family."

Karasu glared at the two blondes.

"If that's true, then why did he stop looking for them? It's clear that he given up on his search. Otherwise, Ra Ra wouldn't had to undergo what can best describe as being in Hell, itself! _-She glared back at Shōta, her left-hand turned talon digging into the tatami mat.- _What kind of excuse or reason do you have, that could possibly justify your decision to quit looking for them?"

All eyes landed on the thirty-one year-old, awaiting to hear what he has to say for an answer.

...His response, was something they weren't expecting.

"...I have none."

The room went quiet. Even Karasu, who so demanded an answer from him, didn't know what to say.

"What are you talking about, Bro?" Hizashi asked, eyes wide from behind his shades. "Of course you do! You were told by some old neighbors of yours that they died, during the evacuation! That's should be more of a good excu-!"

"It shouldn't be enough to have me stop looking for them, since they didn't see Cindy or the kids during the evacuation, Mic. Which means, they, too, never knew for certain if they were still alive or not, only coming up with their own deduction on what went on fourteen years ago."

Something inside Karasu's eyes flashed with multiple emotions at once, her taloned-hand slowly shaking from the feelings coursing through her body. She clearly hates Shōta Aizawa. She knew that right off the bat, the very instant he claimed to being the girl's father.

...Yet, at the same time, she respected him as Eraser Head... And, one of the heroes who put himself in great risk to save the city from Eruption. And because he helped saved many lives on that day, including her own, she owes him a great debt.

Getting herself to put aside her anger towards, as she forced part of her body to turn back to its human-self, she replied in a calm, normal voice.

"Tell us... What exactly happened, on the day you were forced to quit your search?"

...His olive-grey eyes went empty... Lost in a time that took place, many years ago.

"...I was at Ueno Park. Continuing my search for Cindy and the kids. I was entering the fifth month on my search for them, still hanging on to the hope on finding them... Nothing prepared me when something awaited for me, on that fateful day."

* * *

**Flashback: Thirteen Years Ago; August Seventh, 83 AP...  
**"Excuse me, Sir?" Eighteen year-old Shōta Aizawa called to a middle-aged man with long white-hair and a beard, slightly panting from walking around the city for hours. "Sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you something: By any chance, did you ever saw a young woman with long brown-hair, green-eyes? Probably accompanied by three children, and carrying a few month-old baby?"

Clearly, the older-man didn't like the young teen-adult to be disturbing his walk, when a slight sneer appeared on his face. However, seeing the desperation and concern in the younger-man's Olive-grey eyes, the older-man calm down and gently shook his head.

"Sorry, young one, but I have not seen anybody by that description." He answered sincerely, feeling guilty when the disappointment spread on Shōta's face. "Judging from your expression, this person must be very important to you. It may not be much, but I do wish you luck and hope you'll find her."

With that said, the middle-aged man continued his afternoon walk, leaving the eighteen year-old to stand still in his spot.

His teeth clenched together, his hands turning into fists... His heart banged against his chest.

He cursed under his breath, staring up at the sky. The color of orange-yellow warned him of the sun going to set, alerting him to head back home to his parents in about an hour, before he has to start getting ready for night patrol he has to do with Edgeshot.

Wanting to take a breather, Shōta went to a park bench, leaning up against the wood pressed against his back, letting his hair dangle in the middle of the air.

The air blew into his face, helping him cool down from the summer's heat he had to endure all day... It didn't help the rage building in his chest for his continuous failure at his quest.

His eyes sting, having to deal with the bright day that irritated his eyes. He applied the drops into his eyes, which seem to make the stinging grow stronger.

"Ah, shit." He grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. "I need to get better eye drops. I think the doc is trying to make me go blind, than to help them heal."

As he went to putting the drops back into his pocket, something poked out through one of the two scarfs he brought with him wrapped around his neck.

His eyes drooped at the thin-edge poking out from the safety of his capture weapon. As if by automatic behavior, he pulled the edge-corner from his scarf, revealing to being a photo.

...The image held a picture of a newborn baby girl... _**His**_ newborn daughter.

He gently ran his thumb at the imagery, more likely imagining himself stroking the hair of his child's head, reliving the rekindled warmth he felt from his heart when he first held her in his arms.

She was so small, her whole head fit within the palm of his hand. Her small-frame made him believe she's so fragile and must be handle with extra care.

...But he felt her heart, despite being so tiny, held so much strength from how much love he felt she gave off when her greenish-grey eyes first gazed into his Olive-grey eyes, staring into the depths of his soul.

The very moment she was placed within his arms, he knew he loved her, but the very instant their eyes connected with each other... She became his whole world, just as much as his fiancée and her three eldest children.

Shōta's heart banged against his chest, yearning to have his daughter back within his hold and never let her go.

He let out a tired sigh, before bringing the picture to his lips and laying a light kiss to the image of the baby's head.

"Daddy's still looking for you, Honey." He whispered, resting his forehead on the picture. "He's not going to give up, until he finds you, your mommy and your siblings. Then, we'll finally be a happy family. I promise you, Sweetie... Daddy loves you, with all his heart."

He stayed that way for a few minutes, wanting to savor the moment with the picture that brought him comfort and refuel his hope on finding his soon-to-be family, before putting the picture back in its hiding spot and stood up from the bench.

"Still got plenty of time, before I have to head home and get ready for patrol." He said to himself, putting his hands into his pockets and heading towards the center of the park. "I should probably try the playground; there should still be children and family playing, before the sky turns dark."

Just as he took his seventh step towards his next choice of destination, a couple that walked past him stopped in their tracks.

"Shō?"

His feet froze, his eyes widened from the call of his nickname. He turned to see who was it that called out to him... His heart jolted at who he sees before him.

A man, in his late twenties, with short-blonde hair and dark-brown eyes. His skin a dark-pink color, with red-swirl markings covering his arms and legs. His black T-shirt and dark-green shorts gave away a sign of his Quirk.

Next to him, a petite woman in her mid-twenties took her spot beside him. She has a blackish-red buzzcut, grayish-blue eyes and white-skin. For her choice of clothing, she wore a spaghetti strapped blue-shirt, jean-shorts and a pink-headband.

...These two before him, are his old neighbors... His and _Cici's_ next door neighbors.

"Takeshi? Juvia?"

The two couples beamed up at his response and immediately, Juvia ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Shō!" She cried, her small-frame making the nineteen year-old lose air in his lungs from her surprisingly strong grip.

Her husband let out a laugh, coming up and patting him on the back.

"I can't believe it's you, Man!" The older-man replied, earning a nod from Shōta.

After a few more seconds of hugging the black-haired teenager/young-adult, Juvia wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Thank goodness, you're alive! We never thought we would see you, again!"

The woman's response made his stomach churn. He's afraid to ask what she meant... Yet, he knew that he must ask, if he wishes for answers.

After all, if there was any chance on finding Cindy and the kids, he has to ask

"What are you talking about? Why did you think you wouldn't see me, again?"

The two couples turned to each other... Their faces showed the clear signs of worry, anxiety... And deep sorrow.

...Juvia fell to her knees, braking down into tears.

Shōta's eyes widened from her sudden change of emotions, then he looked over at her husband.

"Takeshi?" He didn't need to say anymore.

As the blonde-haired male kneeled beside his wife, pulling her against him to cry her sorrows out, his face held the deep expression of mourning... Somebody who had to deal with great pain, but still had feelings to feel the sting of tragedy.

"...Tell me, Shō... Did you went back to the apartment? And if so, which is very likely that you did, when did you went there?"

The nineteen year-old narrowed his eyes a bit. He couldn't tell them that he went off to fight Eruption, an account he didn't tell his neighbor where he went, besides that it was important business that needed his attention. Heck, just like most people outside the Aizawa Family and/or agency, they don't know that he's the Erasure Hero: Eraser Head.

"The eighth of April. I would have gone there sooner, if I hadn't been delayed... Why?"

Takeshi clenched his eyes shut... A single tear ran down his left-cheek, which immediately evaporated away from his Quirk triggering when his body sense liquid making contact with his skin.

"...Shō...! _-He choked on his word.- _...They didn't make it."

...If hearts were made of glass and not solid muscle, Shōta Aizawa's own beating organ would've most likely crumbled into tiny shards and clatter to the ground like rain.

He didn't need to ask who Takeshi and Juvia are referring to... And he wished he didn't hear what Takeshi was talking about, when he told the nineteen year-old what happened.

"While you were gone for that special assignment of yours, the city was in grave danger by the S-rank Earthquake Villain: Eruption. A couple of heroes went underground to find and subdue him, but something went wrong during their pursuit. We don't know what, but the media proclaimed that Eruption planted traps and even gathered other S-ranked villains to assist him on sinking the city to the ground. Whatever occurred underground, Eruption had already activated his Quirk and certain sections of the city was damaged/destroyed... Which included our apartment."

Juvia, with tears still in her eyes, continued to where her husband left off, sniffling.

"It just came out of nowhere, like a natural disaster that came without so much of a warning. We barely had time to get out of our home, before the tremor started and the building began to collapse... We were one of the very few people to had gotten out of the apartment complex, before the building came crashing down... I still have nightmares about it, fearing on what would've happened if we hadn't gotten out on time. _-She stared up at the horror-struck Shōta... She hates herself, for what she told him next.- _We didn't see Cindy or any of her children getting out of their apartment, Shō. We asked the heroes leading the evacuation if they'd seen any of them or to inform us if they do find them, but they never found a single trace of any of them... Four days later, they told us that they've certainly perished underneath the rubbles of the apartment complex, along with the rest of the family, who weren't fortunate to escape with their lives, as well."

Being overwhelmed by the news given to him, the nineteen year-old fell to his knees, hunched over and bowed over the ground, his hands keeping him up... His eyes held the clear sign of many emotions going on through his head, as tears ran down his face and stained the ground beneath him.

Once again, Juvia broke down into sobs, allowing her husband to comfort her in her grief over the loss of their dear neighbor/friend and four children... Especially the youngest child, who was just over a week old before the whole fiasco happened. Not to mention, remembering the youngest children made them overemotional.

...On account, they're expecting a child of their own to be born, somewhere in the near ending of the year.

Neither of them could imagine what its like to lose a child when they're still children, let alone a newborn that barely came to this world.

While one arm kept a firm grip to his grieving wife, Takeshi used his left-hand to rest against his friend's right-shoulder... His own tears stained the ground with Shōta's tears.

"We're sorry, Shō... We're so sorry."  
**End of Flashback...**

* * *

"...It was the worst day of my life. And since then, I never made myself forget how much of a failure I was, when I've been told they died from our home being destroyed by the earthquakes caused by Eruption."

Nobody within the room had a dry eye when Eraser Head told them the day he was forced to quit his search for his family, even Karasu couldn't find the strength to fight off the tears that ran down her face. Nobody, with the exception of Eraser Head, himself, and Raiden.

Said head leader of the Horiuchi Clan, while he, too, was in mourning for the thirty-one year-old's lost of his beloved fiancée, fought off the emotions to break down. There are still questions the Erasure Hero needed to answer.

"When Ra Ra was registered and enrolled into U.A., how come you didn't see the possibility of her being the child you thought to had lost, when she bared the name you and Cici gave her and carried the last name of her mother's?"

Shōta stared down at his slumbering daughter, watching her remain still within Izuku's gentle but protective hold on her. She appeared content and resting peacefully.

He wished he would had put two and two together, to realize she was his daughter much sooner.

"As you know, U.A. is one of the best schools in all of Japan... However, it's also known for being the top Hero Course School in the whole world." He explained, staring up at the former Fourth Pro Hero. "Because of the school's reputation and high rating on success rate the students in the past made and became heroes, we would gain any kind of students from all across the globe. Not just here in Japan, itself. Also, because All Might made the sudden announcement on becoming a teacher at U.A. this year, we had over thirty times more students trying to get into the school, with seventy-two percent of those students coming from all across the world."

"That may be true, Eraser Head. However, while Sierra is a popular name in North America, Arashi is a traditional Japanese name." Daichi replied, wiping at the tears from underneath his eyes. "Are you insinuating that you thought she was a student that came from the United States and not from your fiancée's family?"

Shōta let out a deep sigh, before nodding his head.

"From what Cici told me, her grandfather left Japan to North America, in hoping to find a better job and living. It was there he married and had children of his own with a Native American who owned land within the Sierra Nevada. When her father went to Japan to continue his education on becoming a Pro Hero, his five younger-siblings remained in North America. Three of his siblings are actually his adopted-siblings, all of which still carried the Arashi name but not the Arashi blood."

Hizashi and Toshinori were taken back from the information.

"Ra Ra has Native American heritage?" The thirty year-old blonde asked, earning a nod from his best friend.

"She's 12.5% Native American, but still a Native American, through and through, just like Josh, Kyla and Jeremy. However, unlike Souza*, her father, his two blood-siblings received Quirks that involved growing plants and detecting abnormal temperatures. His adopted-siblings, on the other hand, gained strong Quirks of their own and became North America's known Pro Heroes: Silver Echo, Iron Claw and Star Breeze."

"I thought they were her great-aunt and great-uncles." Raiden replied, folding his arms over his chest. "I actually met them a while back ago, while I was on my travel. Nice people, from the Shoshone Tribe. Unfortunately, nobody has heard from them since the Thunderstruck incident in eighty-four AP."

"Well, that sucks." Hizashi commented, hoping to hear more about his pseudo-niece's family from her mother's father's side of the family.

"Back to the topic at hand, please." Daichi politely requested, turning back to Shōta. "So, because you believed Ra Ra could very well had been one of Cindy's cousins' daughter, you didn't think of the possibility she was your daughter?"

"It's not just that, that made me believe Sierra wasn't my daughter to begin with." He answered, glaring up at the male. "While going over her files, her records stated that she had four siblings, not three half-siblings and a god-brother. And yes, Inko Midoriya had been listed as her Emergency Contact and Guardian. However, there were no names in either spots for Mother and Father. And again, I only known her as Amai."

"And while it would be of great concern to normal schools, it's very common for students from other Continents to have their files being miss labeled and/or be incomplete or even have incorrect documentation."

"Exactly."

It was really something for the adults to wrap their heads with information they should've used to realize the mistake in their folly. It was in that moment, that the forty-six year-old blonde came to a startling thought that he knew he needs to share.

"...Could that be the reason why the school didn't know?" Toshinori asked, earning confused glances to his question. "When I brought Naomasa to the school and he brought up something important in Young Aizawa's past, he was shocked to learn that we didn't know his meaning to Arsenius when questioning about somebody involved in Young Aizawa-chan's past. He even asked if we read her file, when he realized we didn't know who Arsenius is."

Eyes widened to his discovery on Sierra's information that the school received from her middle school. All their thoughts came to a very possible conclusion.

"If the school hadn't been aware of her condition in the past, because her profile didn't have anything on it... That could mean..."

"Somebody tampered with her profile."

* * *

The heaviness in her eyes finally eased up, allowing her to slowly come out of sleep.

She hated drinking the tea her godfather would make her and Izuku drink; while it may help curb anxiety and relax the body, being forced to undergo sleep and unable to wake up until the sedatives wore off always made her feel agitated from the thought of being helpless and vulnerable should she end up in a fight with a villain that were to use sedatives to bring her down.

Of course, the likely hood of that happening wouldn't be that high... Still, just that possible thought of it happening, still made her unease and lightheaded from trying to fully wake up.

Her vision slowly showed shapes and colors... She found her face nuzzled against her god-brother's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat of his heart... It made her feel safe and calm. Most of all, it told her that he felt loved... And _alive_.

_'...He's okay... He's still here.' _She thought, raising a hand and setting it on his left-shoulder. _'He's going to be okay, now...'_

"Master, she's awake."

She recognized that voice belonging to Karasu and, with her strong sense of smell, informed her that more than ten people are with her and Izuku.

...Three of them, she instantly recognized by heart: Toshinori Yagi, Hizashi Yamada... And her father, Shōta Aizawa.

She knew he would follow her, the very moment she sent him the text. She just didn't expect him to find her, sooner than she expected him to... Still, that didn't mean it didn't bothered her that he didn't trust her, or Izuku, to be out on their own.

...But as always, logical suggestions and/or reasoning would make her see why it happened.

And now that everybody in the room knew that she's awake, she wants to get this over with and face the music. So, gently moving Izuku's arm from her own arm and grabbing his hand into her right, she slowly sat up off the ground.

She had to lean on her left-hand when she felt lightheaded and slightly dizzy from sitting up.

_'Darn it. The sedatives hadn't completely worn off, yet.'_

"Still feel tired, or lightheaded, Ra Ra?" Raiden's voice sounded like an echo, and slightly irritated her hearing from how high the volume of his tone was, which made her wince.

"I think you added a bit too much of the sedatives into my tea, Rai-sama." She grumbled softly, shaking her head of it to rid away the dizziness.

"Does this normally happen, whenever she wakes up from her sleep?" Her father's voice, while softer than her godfather's, sounded just as fuzzy as the older-man.

"...No... That normally happens, if she received more than recommended."

"We gave her and Izuku-kun the exact same amount of dosage, the last time they came over, five months ago."

Sierra's eyes widened from Daichi's response, her mind slightly hazy but clear enough to figure out why she feels like she's suffering from vertigo.

"...She lost weight, again... We need to cut down her dosage... _Again_." Raiden's irritation can be heard from the vibrating echo of his tone. She can sense everybody else's negative responses to the news.

She, too, wasn't satisfied to hear the same news she would for the passed six years, since Raiden took her and Izuku into his Dojo.

"Sis?" A low voice broke the atmosphere, all eyes now set on the fifteen year-old boy.

"Young Midoriya!" Toshinori cried out, temporary forgetting to keep his voice down from the mere joy at seeing his successor/son-figure awake.

Whether he heard him and chose to ignore him or was still drowsy to identify who was speaking to him, nobody in the room knew when Izuku didn't turn or responded to his mentor. He stared up at his god-sister, taking notice of the drowsy, daze-like expression on her face.

He immediately sat up, his left-hand tightening his grip on her right.

"Sis?" He repeated, earning a wince from the girl. Immediately, her kept his mouth shut and, reluctantly letting her hand go, brought his hands up and started to sign.

_**What's wrong?**_

Sierra followed suit to sign with him.

_**The amount of sedative Rai-sama put in my tea, was too much. They're going to cut back on the dosage... Again.**_

His eyes widened from the news and soon, the two were having their own conversation, as the adults watch.

"They can do sign language?" Toshinori asked, not having the slightest clue on what they were saying and wishing to know what they were talking about.

"From my understanding, they took up sign language when they were in second grade, when they wanted to communicate with a deaf classmate of theirs." Raiden explained, smirking at the older-blonde's inability to understand the teenagers. "Even though that student eventually transferred, they kept up with their sign language to help communicate with those who can't speak or hear, all the while planning to use it when they become heroes to give out silent signals and/or conversations."

Hizashi tensed, struggling to stay still in his spot and not break down in pure joy.

"...My niece can do sign language...!" He softly exclaimed, feeling tears starting to form in his eyes. "I'm the luckiest uncle, in the world...!"

Shōta didn't bother to shut him up or make any comment, watching his daughter and problem student... And, in some term, pseudo-nephew/god-son continue their conversation. Thanks to his time with Hizashi, he's able to understand sign language and do some of his own, despite not being fluent in signing, himself.

Raiden sent a nod to one of his clan-mates, signaling them to leave the room and get the food that's been prepared for the two teens, before letting out a fake cough to get their attention.

"While I'm always happy to see my god-children paying a much needed and overdo visit, I know you two didn't come here to engage some unimportant conversation. _-Izuku and Sierra ceased their conversation and, __simultaneously, bowed before their master/god-father.- _You two came here for training assistance, to prepare yourselves for the U.A. Sports Festival. Is that correct?"

"Hai, Rai-sama." The two answered immediately.

Raiden let out a tiring sigh... Then, he gave them a childish, desperate expression on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you to? Please, call me 'Uncle'!"

All the members of the Horiuchi Clan groaned at their master's reaction, leaving Shōta, Toshinori and Hizashi taken back by surprise.

"Oh boy..."

"Here we go, again."

"Why must he do this, every time this happens?"

Hizashi turned to some of them.

"What does he do?" He can't help but ask, earning annoyed looks on their faces.

"As you know, he's became their god-father since they joined the Dojo." Karasu started off, glaring at her master still acting childish. "He grew to love them, just as much as his own children. And such, he wanted to be called their uncle... However, because they respect him as their master and teacher, the two can't help but refer to him as 'Rai-sama'."

"And so, each and every time they call him 'Rai-sama', he acts like a child and begs them to call him 'uncle'." Daichi finished, watching Izuku and Sierra blush in embarrassment and trying to calm their master/god-father down.

"We're sorry, Ra- Uh, I mean, Uncle Rai." Izuku immediately apologized, slightly panicking a bit and bowing his head in shame from getting Raiden all worked up.

"You know we love and view you as our uncle. It's just a force of habit that we still call you 'Rai-sama'. That's all." Sierra replied, also feeling bad to getting the forty-six year-old worked up over a title he wanted them to call him by.

The former Pro Hero eyed them both, tears barely held and threatening to fall from his right-eye.

"You mean it?" He pleaded, hope shining in his silver-eye. "You both swear it? I'm still your uncle?"

Both teenagers smiled up at Raiden.

"We promise, from the both of our hearts, that we love and view you as out uncle and godfather." Sierra answered for the both of them.

He gave them a watery smile, before he said something else.

"You both Special Promise?"

That time, Izuku and Sierra blushed to the question. They both turned to each other, staring into each other's green-eyes, before turning back to their godfather to answer.

"Cross our hearts." Izuku started, as he and his god-sister made a cross over their chests with their right-hand.

"Hope to fly." Sierra said next, both she and Izuku waving the same hand in the air.

"Stick a cupcake in our eye." They finished together. This time, they turned to each other and covered each other's right-eye with the same hand.

...Raiden beamed up at the two, completely satisfied with their answers. Toshinori, Shōta and Hizashi, were a bit confused.

"What was that?" Hizashi asked, thinking what the two did was utterly adorable, like their is secret handshake that nobody but them could do. "That isn't how it goes."

"To them, that's their own way to show how they tend to keep their words." Karasu answered, happy to see their leader finally calmed down and not acting like a kid. "And they know what the saying is. They just don't like what the words in it goes."

"Because to them, if someone were to take those words seriously or even attempt to do so, it wouldn't turn out so well." Daichi fill in.

"While that does make sense and found other words to fill in, where did the 'cupcake' part come from?" Toshinori asked, temporary keeping his eyes off his successor to politely engage conversation with the two clan members.

All they did was smirk at him.

"It isn't our place to tell. But, if you wish to know, go ask Amai, the next time you see her. She'll tell you where it came from." Karasu replied, getting out of her spot and kneeling beside Sierra. "Let me help you get your shirt on. The ointment should be done drying, by now."

Realizing she isn't wearing a shirt, her small-chest being covered by her sports bra and gauze, she blushed a deep red and wrapped her arms over her chest. Immediately, Izuku pulled the blanket beneath them over her back, also blushing for not noticing for her lack of shirt, earlier.

He was more concern on learning she was going through the side effects of the strong dose of sedative, than to take notice of her shirt not being on.

Toshinori, also, blushed a deep red when Karasu brought up the shirt and quickly veered his eyes to his right, covering the left-side of his face to give her privacy.

Shōta and Hizashi both stared at her wrapped back, unable to turn away when Karasu and Izuku helped the fourteen year-old into a shozoku shirt that went with the pants the two are currently wearing, making the teenagers match and looking like the classmates of Raiden.

Shōta was growing anxious. Since she woke up, she didn't speak a single word to any of the three Pro Heroes behind her. And still, even as she and Izuku are given food and engaged in conversation with the Horiuchi Clan, she didn't even bothered to look their way, let alone greet them.

While that may feel like a blade to the gut, seeing her acting natural and calm amongst Raiden and his classmates, even more than relieved to see her eat her meal with gusto, made him more happy than wishing she would talk to them.

"All right, Honey, time to drink the tea."

Hearing the announcement of the time for more tea, Sierra glared at the cup presented to her. She groaned at the sight of the blackish-red tea, feeling the food she ate ready to jump right out.

"We put in vanilla-cream into the tea to help with the taste, Sweetie. So, you better drink it up if you want to rid away the effects of the sedatives."

She turned her glare to the Raven Quirk User, hating to be put in a situation that she can't get out of... Especially, when somebody uses one of her favorite food to get to her.

"You can do this, Sis. Just get it over with, and then we can go train." Izuku gently coaxed her, laying a hand over her shoulder and giving her his best smile.

Clearly, he knew which button to push, because a few seconds later, Sierra pinched her nose and tilted the cup to her lips, forcing herself to chug it down.

"Sis, no!"

Immediately, Izuku pulled the cup away, watching her coughing from the thickness of the tea. Karasu patted her on the back, helping the poor girl to get it out of her system.

Everyone in the were wide-eyed shocked by her action, though it instantly changed to relief for the Horiuchi Clan. Shōta was literally on the edge of his spot, extending a hand out to his struggling child, when a hand grasped his wrist and forced it down.

Daichi halted him on his actions, silently signaling him to stay quiet and to watch.

"Don't chug it down, Ra Ra! Remembered what happened last time you did that?! You were literally choking from it, and had to get the Heimlich maneuver to get the rest out from your throat!" Karasu scolded, after the fourteen year-old got out of her coughing fit and focused on breathing.

When she caught her breath, Izuku handed the cup back to her hand. However, for extra precaution if she were to do so, again, kept his hands around the middle.

"Let's try it again, Sis."

She nodded her head and, like before, pinched her nose and brought the cup to her lips. This time, she took slow gulps. Her face scrunched up in disgust and difficulty from swallowing the thick drink, but she fought for control to not go any faster to just get rid of the effect of the sedative quicker.

It took about thirty-eight seconds for her to finish and has to deal with the taste of dirt in her mouth, but it was worth it when she felt the dizziness die out and could jump to her feet, with no aid or difficulty.

"Finally!" She cried out, beaming up with newfound energy. "I feel ready to kick Kacchan right off his high horse!"

Everybody in the room laughed at her words, happy to see her being bright-eyed and bushy-tailed... All, except for Izuku, who gave her a nervous look on wanting to take on Bakugō.

She turned her gaze down to her brother, grabbing for his hand and pulling him to his own feet.

"Let's go train, Izu!"

His eyes widened to her suggestion, letting her pull him to the shōji door and out of the room, leaving the adults alone.

Hizashi had a nervous look on his face.

"Is that normal?" He asked.

Raiden chuckled at his question.

"Only when they're full of energy." He answered, before turning to Karasu and Daichi. "Go join them, and make sure they don't go overboard."

Both members got to their feet and made a beeline for the shōji, running lightly on their feet to catch up to their charges.

"While they're off burning energy, I think it's time we talk about how their training schedule should be kept and how it should be handled, while the U.A. Sports Festival is approaching."

**Two Hours Later...  
**The sky was now dark, indicating how late it was getting... And still, izuku and Sierra continued their spar with each other, doing hand-to-hand combat, without using their Quirks.

Karasu and Daichi kneeled at the sideline, both exhausted and out of breath from their involvement with the two teens' training. While both of them are in their mid-thirties, both can't handle their high energy coursing through their bodies from the tea Raiden gave them.

And even after two hours since they woke up, neither showed any signs of getting tired or stopping to take a break.

"I think Master may had added a bit too much Hemp Seeds into their drinks," Karasu muttered underneath her breath.

"Not that I'm complaining or don't enjoy doing it, but why is it that every single time they come over to train and woke up from their naps, we're the ones who have to supervise them?" Daichi asked, watching Sierra jumping in the middle of the air to deliver a kick, only to be blocked by Izuku's right-arm.

"Because, besides my son and daughter, you two are my high ranking subordinates and can help my god-children keep up with training." Raiden answered, coming up from behind the two tired classmates. Behind him, Toshinori, Shōta and Hizashi followed, stunned and in complete awe by the two teenagers fighting.

"Master." The two greeted, nodding their heads to good direction, too tired to move their bodies to properly bow to him.

The forty-six year-old nodded his head back at them, then turned his eye back to his god-children, where Izuku tried to trip his sister with his leg after forcing her to backflip awesome from him, only for Sierra to twist her body to her right to avoid his leg to make contact with hers and caught herself with her left-hand to not hit the ground.

"Have they taken their breaks?"

Karasu and Daichi their heads.

"We tried to get them to stop, even by force, but they're so full of energy, that they left us in need of a break, ourself." Daichi replied, slightly when sing from the bruise he got from Izuku's punch he delivered to his right-thigh.

The silver-haired man kept watching the two fight... Then, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, it seems the tea still has its touch. _-He turned to his guests.- _Wait here. It'll be best that you don't get caught up in this."

Casually, he walked off the wooden floor and on to the hard-ground, making his way to the center.

Whether they're too focused on their fight or paid him no attention, Izuku and Sierra kept on fighting.

Just as they charged to each other... Raiden's mechanical eye-patch glowed red.

Wind immediately circled around him, as he raised a hand to the sky... Toshinori, Shōta and Hizashi were shocked when they saw an arm that was black and darkish-gray, and made of metal, with red vein-like colors coursing though the mechanical limb. Blue electricity sparked up, jumping off the limb.

Raiden slammed his hand into the ground, and a course of electricity traveled to the two teenagers.

Immediately, both pushed their bodies to go backwards and avoid the electrical attack, with Izuku climbing into a tree and Sierra taking refugee on the roof.

The moment both ceased their fighting and in safety from his attack, the forty-six year-old forced his lightning to stop and the wind died down with it.

The two god-siblings got off their chosen perches and ran to their godfather, kneeling before him. He smiled down at the two, brushing the dirt off his kimono.

"That's enough training, for today." He announced, earning disappointed looks from the two but neither going to whine or complain. He smirked at the two. "Come by tomorrow, at the same time, and we'll continue the next level of your trainings. _-He sent them a proud smug.- _I plan to make certain that both of you, or at least one of you, make it to the top three. After all... You two are going to show everyone who the two greatest Pro Heroes are going to be, in the future."

Both smiled up at their godfather and bowed their heads to him, before getting to their feet and springing up on him to pull him into their own little group hug.

"We'll make you proud, Uncle Rai." Izuku swore, resting his left-cheek against Raiden's right-shoulder.

"There's no way we're going to tarnish all that you've done for us." Sorry replied, nuzzling her face into his chest.

Raiden held them both within his mechanical arms, happy to still be able to feel warmth through the machinery and return the warmth and love he has for the two.

"However you two do in the Sports Festival, I'll still be proud of you both... I, also, have a surprise for you two, when the game ends."

Both beamed up at the forty-six year-old, very eager to know what the surprise will be.

While this was going on, the three Pro Heroes gave their contact to Karasu and Daichi, along with the rest of the heroes they work alongside at the school and/or on patrol. In return, the two classmates gave them each a contact list of every member of the Horiuchi Clan, including Raiden's own number.

Once both side finished the exchange, Raiden and the teenagers came to them and all headed for the entrance of the Horiuchi Clan's estate.

"Make sure you two eat before going to bed. Avoid anything that has a lot of sugar in it, until tomorrow midday. The tea should fully be out of your systems, by then. And remember the exercises I want you two to do at home, so you don't slack off."

"Yes, Uncle Rai." Both replied, each giving him a goodbye hug before standing beside their chosen guardians, in their school uniforms and their backpacks strapped to their backs.

"Toshinori, Shōta, if you can and if you want to, you both can accompany them. I actually wish to discuss some things with you both."

Both the number one Pro Hero and the Underground Hero turned to each other, silently having a short conversation with each other before they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Huh?! They get to come back here?! What about me?!" Present Mic asked, desperation written all over his face to be allowed to return.

Raiden beamed up at the rock-n-roll Hero.

"You may return as well, Present Mic. I, actually, like to talk to you and Shōta about some information you may thoroughly enjoy hearing, which involves Izuku and Ra Ra's time growing up."

Both teens blushed from his words, as Hizashi immediately smiled in satisfaction and immediately agreed to come back.

With that said, they said their goodbyes and the group of five split to two group: Shōta, Hizashi and Sierra being in the first group to head for the train station, and Toshinori and Izuku in the second group, with the forty-six year-old deciding to make sure his successor makes it home without any difficulties.

The two god-siblings wished each other goodnight, followed by a big hug, and went their separate ways.

One train ride later, and both father and daughter left Hizashi to head home on his own. Though, not without the thirty year-old giving Shōta a bro-hug and a regular, cuddle hug to his pseudo-niece... Who, surprisingly, returned the embrace, while keeping her face hidden against his leather-jacket and not saying a single word to him.

During the walk home, neither parent or child said anything to each other. And normally he would enjoy the peace and quiet, with him not being much of a conversational person... But now, he wants his daughter to speak to him. And he doesn't care if she were to yell at him, so long as she's talking to him and not avoiding him with her silence.

He opened his mouth to speak, when...

"I can look after myself."

Out of nowhere, Sierra finally spoke to him, stopping in her tracks. And from the tone of her voice, she was surprisingly calm.

Shōta's Olive-grey eyes widened at her words, stopping in his own steps behind her.

"I know why you chose to find me and Izu, even though I told you where I was going to be and what time I would return home. It doesn't mean you should assume we're not capable on being able to protect ourselves, should a threat were to come our way."

She's talking to him, but refuses to turn and look at him. He didn't like it.

He took a step towards her.

"It doesn't matter if I know you and Midoriya can look out for each other, or not. _-He took another step towards her. This time, he laid his right-hand on her right-shoulder.- _You're my daughter, and as your father, I can't help but to worry for your safety and will make sure that you're safe, wherever you go. And after our encounter with the League of Villains and witnessing what they did to you... I can't help but worry, if they find you and take you away from me."

Both remained still in their spots in the middle of the neighborhood, both their heads lowered, lost in their own world... Then, Sierra broke the silence.

"...Are you still thinking about what you and the others did to Izu and I? _-Shōta's eyes widened to her question, which she's able to sense the shock coming of him. She let out a tiring sigh.- _You are. Aren't you?"

Her father lowered his gaze.

"We really are sorry, for putting you and Midoriya through that, Honey. We knew that going through your memories would do to you both, and still, in our desperation to find their hideout and help Midoriya recover from his past, we did it, anyway. _-The hand on her shoulder slightly tightened.- _What kind of father willingly puts their own child through that, and believe to still have any rights to call himself a parent?"

Without warning, his hand was removed from the girl's shoulder... Finding himself being embraced by his own child, burying her face against the lower-half of his chest.

He's completely taken back by her action, at a complete lost on what he should be doing, besides slowly bringing his arms around her to return the hug.

"The one who would do anything to help his child heal from a traumatic event from their past, even if it hurts them both, is somebody more than worthy to be called a father. For fatherhood isn't just a title, but an honorable and active status and duty that one earns from how well they choose to care for their children."

He chuckled at her words, laying a hand on top of her head.

"I doubt I qualify as a dad. I just got you back for barely a week, which doesn't compare to the first fourteen years of your life I missed out on."

"Time doesn't make a man a father; his actions and paternal instincts are the proof they have to being a great father... But most of all, the love they have for their child, is the most powerful characteristic that any parent will ever be rewarded by."

His smile grew, as his heart swelled at her words. Immediately, he got down on one knee, bringing her down with him and, to her surprise, laid a loving kiss on her forehead.

"The greatest gift and honor to me, is having you here, with me... As _my_ daughter."

Sierra beamed up at her dad, then leaned up and laid a kiss of her own on his right-cheek.

"I'm just as happy and blessed to have you in my life, as my father. So, I don't you and the others to blame and wallow in your mistakes. Okay?" She said, getting to get feet and pulling at his elbows to encourage him to his own.

Shōta let out a tiring sigh, but good smile remains.

"I can only promise to try, though I can't say the same for the rest of the guys."

It was good enough for her, as she nodded her head.

"Come on, we better head on home; Jade won't let us hear the end of it, until we get her food. Besides, tomorrow is a new day for us to learn and grow... Which includes, training for the Sports Festival."

Shōta nodded his head and the two continued on, with the thirty-one year-old wrapping an arm over his daughter's back and resting his hand on her left-elbow. She leaned her head against him, feeling calm and welcoming within his company.

He smiled gently at his child.

_'I must be a lucky bastard, to have such a forgiving, understanding daughter... She's definitely Cici's child._

"Oh, and one more thing, Dad. You and the rest of the adults who took part in our therapy session yesterday, are going to have to make it up to me and Izu. I'll let you know what it will be, tomorrow after school."

He winced at her words.

_'And, once again, she has to pull a me-thing, right when I thought she carries more of her mother's trait... I can't be anymore proud or happy, than right now.'_

* * *

**April Twenty-Fifth; Week and a Day Later: Wednesday...  
**"Hey, Midoriya-kun! Arashi-chan!" Kirishima called out to the two god-siblings, both gathering their things and heading out of their classroom to head for the train station. "That was some manly training today, huh?"

Both smiled at the red-haired teen.

"Yeah, but honestly, All Might shouldn't had gone so far as to pose as a villain like that and get us all worked up, after we just dealt with an actual villain attack." Sero grumbled, still feeling annoyed and agitated by the Symbol of Peace pulling a stunt like that on them, like many of the others students.

"Not only that, Midori-kun had to go to Recovery Girl and get his finger fixed up, again." Mina added in, eyeing at the bandage wrapping around his finger.

"It's all right, Ashido-chan, really." Izuku replied, giving her his trademark smile to reassure his classmates that he's okay. "In honesty, it didn't hurt as much as it used to, since I wasn't using that much of my Quirk. Recovery Girl even told me that it would've fully healed up on its own, in just a few days."

Sierra was very happy to hear her god-brother wasn't hurting from using OFA, but was still angry at the blonde for trying to act like a villain and attacking. And to convince Todoroki to play along, was more idiotic on his part to do.

_'He may be strong when he's All Might, but even he would've had trouble to endure Todoroki's ice if he had attacked him. He couldn't even get out of the trap we set up and, with all the strength he has, was unable to pull away from Mineta's Pop Off. He couldn't even try to hide his scent, which could be detected though the air of the USJ.'_

"At least we learned a valuable lesson today." Tokoyami said, starting to head out. "Always expect the unexpected."

"In all honesty, we probably should've seen it coming. I mean, what kind of villain would be crazy enough to wait inside the USJ, with no food, for weeks?" Hagakure brought up, walking next to Ojiro to leave their classroom, too.

When a certain thought popped up in her head, Momo turned to the youngest student.

"Arashi-chan, how come you didn't tell us that All Might was the villain, let alone informed us that he was in the building with us?"

With their eyes on her, Sierra simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought I was giving you the obvious hints that he wasn't a real villain, by not engaging combat and staying on the sidelines." She answered. "Also, I'm not the only one who can smell his scent, too. Tsu, Tokoyami, Shōji, and even Kōda knew he was in the building and was the villain, as well."

Izuku snapped his fingers together at her words.

"That's right! I should've realized it, sooner. You never get hostile or show much interest in a fight, with somebody you already know that isn't a threat."

Sierra lightly giggled at his mind remembering what he should've taken noticed weeks ago.

"You and most of the others were concerned on stopping a villain, along with saving a fellow classmate you thought to be hurt. There's no fault for you to not take notice of my lack of assistance."

"Even still..." He muttered.

"If what Sis said was true, how come neither of you guys told us about All Might being the villain, Tsu?" Ochako asked the Frog Quirk User.

"We didn't know if it was our place to say. Kero." Asui answered, honestly.

"We assumed that it was part of the training exercise. So, we chose to not say anything." Tokoyami added in, not looking in the least bothered that their teacher decided to play as the villain.

"Be that as it may, as your fellow classmates, be certain to alert us on information that we should have the right to know about." Iida ordered, making chopping movement with his right-hand.

"We'll keep that in mind, Class Rep." Shōji replied, heading for the school's gym to do more training, with Tsuyu heading for the same direction for the pool and Iida going for the tracks.

The rest of the group continued for the exit to the train station, when...

"Arashi." In the back of the group, Todoroki spoke up, stopping in his tracks.

Everybody else stopped, as well, turning to face him. His gaze was sharp and held a coldness, almost like ice... If it was, also, on fire, at the same time.

"Todoroki?" Sierra replied.

"..."

The two locked eyes with each other, one waiting for the other to speak their mind and the other finding the gaze of the person they want to talk to feel as if they're searching his entire soul... It made him feel uncomfortable, since they eyes of greenish-grey looked more like an animal judging him, as if trying to figure out if he was prey, enemy or ally.

He decided to get it over with.

"Can we talk?" He finally asked, his dull-glare gazing at the others, while pointing a finger to their homeroom. "_Alone_?"

Immediately, Izuku's body tensed up to the younger, but taller-boy's request. He took a step forward... Only for Sierra to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine," she answered. She didn't make any eye-contact to her god-brother, calmly staring up at the older-boy. "Go on ahead of me. And if I'm not there before the train leaves, I'll meet you at our usual spot."

Of course, he didn't want to leave her behind... But, if she requested him to do so, so long she makes certain nothing bad happens to her, he'll do it.

"If you're sure." Sending a warning glare to their red and white-haired classmate, Izuku and the rest of the group watch the two head to the same direction they came from and went back into their classroom, before they continued to head out of the school for the train station.

Once the two are alone in the empty classroom, Todoroki kept staring her down. Mostly, because she's nine and a half inches shorter than him.

Sierra, while feeling uncomfortable of his gaze glaring her down, kept staring right back at him. In either human or animal society, locking eyes is considered a challenge for displaying dominance. And while she isn't one to be a dominant person like Bakugō or Todoroki, himself, she won't back down for any reason to make herself any more weak than she appears to be.

"What do you wish to discuss?" She asked, folding her arms over her A-size chest. "And, if you can, please make it short. I wish to catch up to my god-brother, before the train leaves. While, honestly, I'm not a big fan of the train and won't be too upset to fl-"

"I want to know something."

Her eyes narrowed to his cold words, but didn't say anything to him interrupting her.

"While your Quirk is strong, your body is weak. Though you show some sign of improvement than when you first attended U.A., there's no doubt, without your Quirk, you would be nothing more than a liability. Just as useless as those who're born with weak Quirks, or even those born without a Quirk. _-Sierra simply stared at him, letting him continue and choosing to wait until he finishes, before she speaks her mind.-_ However, lately, I've noticed something had happened, since our encounter with the League of Villains, two weeks ago. The rest of the class may not no it... Perhaps, with the exception of Midoriya, being your god-brother and all... But still, I taken notice that the rest don't see."

The pupils of her eyes slowly narrow into slits.

"Is that so?" She replied, forcing herself to calm down from Todoroki's words on calling her weak, making innuendos to compare her to Quirkless people, even bringing her god-brother as if he isn't a fellow student like the rest of them. "Please, do tell me what you claim to see that the others don't."

Shōto didn't bother to decide what his words will be, when he doesn't care what sort of effect they would do to her.

"I noticed how close you and our homeroom teacher are getting, after both of your recoveries from the USJ attack. I would even see you heading for the Teacher's Lounge or Aizawa-sensei heading for Principle-sensei's Office, during yours and Midoriya's meeting with him... And I want to know what's been going on between you and our teacher?"

If a pin were to drop at this very moment, it would be the only sound to make, while the two students stared off.

Sierra's expression... Was completely blank, making it hard for Todoroki to figure out what's on her mind... Though, her eyes kept the slits and, if he taken notice, grew a dark-green color.

...Then, without warning, a smile broke out and she let out a snickering laugh.

That caught him off guard.

"You think there's something going on between me and Aizawa-sensei?!"

When he nodded his head, she broke down into pure laughter... He was completely at a loss on what was so funny, when the conversation between them isn't something to be laughing about.

A minute later, her laughing finally died down and wiped the tear off her face, catching her breath. A few giggles did leave her, but immediately died down.

"I gotta say, Todoroki-kun, you sure have a funny sense of humor, especially when you don't appear to have one. _-Seeing he wasn't going to budge, she let out a deep sigh and the tingling feeling inside her died out.-_ ...To answer your question, Todoroki-kun, first answer my question: Were you and the rest of the class informed of my condition, while Aizawa-sensei and I were being treated by Recovery Girl? Did you know, exactly, what happened, during our treatment?"

Todoroki shook his head. He honestly didn't care that she was seriously injured... Though, a part of him, did felt very unease when told by Midoriya of her being beaten and abused from villains when she was still a toddler.

Again, she sighed.

"I figured they didn't tell you guys. From what I learned from Recovery Girl, herself, Todoroki-kun... I flatlined. Basically, I died, _twice_, while under her watchful care."

That, he wasn't expecting to hear. That completely took him by surprise. And hearing her tell him straight on, not sounding scared or angry... It was, somewhat, disturbing for him.

"I put myself in that condition," she continued. "You most likely saw, or at least heard of me breathing fire, while turning into a dragon. That fire turned out to be my own body's heat, which I didn't figure out until much later when going through the signs of Hypothermia and crash landing to the school's track. I used whatever warmth I had left inside of me to warm the outside of my body, while also using the added air from it to help lift me higher in the sky, when one of my wings was sprained and couldn't support the combine weight of myself and our teacher."

Todoroki unfolded his arms, taken back by the news. Though, the expression on his face remained blank and unchanged. Sierra continued to speak.

"Even though that was all on me, Aizawa-sensei felt completely responsible on what happened. He, and the rest of the teachers at U.A. felt like it was their fault, for not taking precautionary measure, sooner. After all, since All Might is now a teacher of U.A., they should've expected a villainy attack to take place at any moment, the instant news about the Number One Hero becoming a teacher at a school got out."

His eyes narrowed a bit.

"So, you're saying our teacher is giving you special treatment, because he felt guilty on what happened to you?"

Sierra glared right back into his silver-grey and aquamarine-eyes.

"Of course not," she answered. "Believe it or not, but the moment I was well enough to leave and head on home, I found out that we actually live in the same neighborhood. We just never realized it, until we got off our stops and were heading for the same direction for our home. And since I'm a student of U.A., Aizawa-sensei suggested that we go to school, together, incase a villain were to recognize me and try to attack or even kidnap me."

Because they do, in fact, live in the same neighborhood, there was no lie or false words for the older-boy to pick up from the fourteen year-old to not believe her.

"...That's all there is?" He pushed on. "You just happened to find out, years later, that you're a neighbor with our teacher?"

"I, actually, moved to the same neighborhood, while I was recovering. It was very recent, I assure you. As for him coming into Principal-sensei's office, he was just checking up on our therapy progress."

"'Therapy'?"

Sierra nodded her head.

"Principal's orders. He's worried that our encounter with the villains could've triggered some 'unwanted memories' to cause possible PTSD."

He feels she's hiding something, but everything she said was very reasonable enough to make him believe nothing was actually going on... Though, he was going to keep a close eye, if he noticed something off between the youngest student and their homeroom teacher.

"...Very well. _-He bowed his head to her.-_ Forgive me, for my earlier interruption and for delaying you from leaving."

Smiling brightly, she bowed back to him.

"It's no problem, Todoroki-kun." She replied. "Honestly, I'm just glad to clear some things that had you concerned. After all, from the way you were implying, it almost sounded like you believe we were committing a violation to the Sacred Law."

Her words confused him, giving her a questioning look.

"'Sacred Law'?"

She nodded her head.

"It's what we Animal Quirk Users follow, just like how you humans follow your own laws that many, like your father, tend to violate and get behind."

Her smile made him feel very unsettling... And the mentioning of his father, made the fire boil in his blood and his heart to be pierce by ice.

"I hope you learned a valuable lesson, Todoroki-kun. After all _-Her smile went away, and her eyes gave off a warning glow of a predatory animal- _Looks and appearances can be very misleading, when ones eyes had been closed for far too long."

Without another word, she head for the door and took off running down the hallway, having just enough time to catch up to Izuku and the rest of the class heading for the train station. Leaving behind her, a stunned, irritated Shōto Todoroki.

* * *

**May Second; A Week Later: At the U.A. Sports Festival, Class 1-A Waiting Room...  
**"Aww, man! I was really hoping to wear my costume!" Ashido whined, glaring down at her PE clothes that she and the rest of the class had to wear, as they dressed to get ready for the big day.

"At least it'll make everything fair for everybody." Ojiro replied, not really in that least worried or upset on not wearing his hero-suit.

"Have any idea on what they have in store for us?" Satō asked Tokoyami and Shōji, twiddling his thumbs a bit.

"Who knows. They're full of surprises. However, no matter what they throw at us, we must be persevere." Tokoyami replied, earning a nod from Shōji.

Their door immediately opened, showing to be Iida to be reentering their waiting room.

"Everyone, be prepare! We're going to be entering the arena, very soon!" He announced.

Sitting in the back of the room, Sierra focused on taking deep, cleansing breath, calming her racing heart.

_'I hope Dad won't make too much of a fuss on what Present Mic does, while announcing what we do.'_ She thought, smiling from the thought of her dad wanting to strangle the blonde to death until he shuts up.

Since seven in the morning, she decided to head for the school with her god-brother, wanting the both to discuss the possibilities on what could take place in the games, in a way to help better prepare themselves and not get worked up. Because of that, she ended up eating breakfast with the Midoriya Family.

...She didn't even greeted her father this morning, on account to let him get as much sleep as he can, before heading out to the school to deal with the crowd of people, on his own.

_'Josh, Shikaka, Moo, Aunt Amai... Dad... **Momma**... I hope Izu and I make you all proud, today.'_

"Midoriya." Recognizing the voice, Sierra turned her head and saw Todoroki standing before her god-brother, who glared up at the taller-boy.

"Todoroki." He replied back, not sounding very friendly. He still wasn't happy of Todoroki talking to his sister, especially hearing from his god-sister what happened between them.

Everyone in the class turned to their direction, wanting to know what was going on.

"From a straight off point, it's clear that I'm far stronger than you... However... You have All Might standing in the corner, looking out for you."

Izuku narrowed his eyes at his words, not liking where this was going.

Sierra got out of her seat and stood beside her god-brother, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Both god-siblings glared at him, but remained quiet for him to keep speaking.

"I'm not going to pry on what's going on between you two, but know that I will defeat you."

He then turned his back against them, and started to head out to the door... It was a wrong move he did on both parts.

As soon as he did, Sierra turned into a cheetah and stood guard over the door, snarling and hissing, with the scruff of her neck standing on end and puffed up.

"Arashi-!" Iida shouted, only for Momo to hold up a hand to him, silencing him.

"So long she doesn't attack him, we mustn't interfere." She told him. "Besides, Todoroki-kun made the mistake to take his eyes off them, while exposing his back to an Animal Quirk User."

Tsuyu and Fumikage sat at the end of their seats, preparing themselves to hold anybody back if they interfere what's going on. While Kōji, looking very nervous, slowly went to stand beside the snarling cheetah.

Izuku glared up at the taller-boy, as steam-like mist appeared on his right-arm.

"You may be my fellow classmates, but I'll stop anybody who stands in my way... My _goal_..."

...If they weren't inside, preparing for the most important day of their lives in high school, Izuku would've made no hesitation to attack the one who just threatened _his _god-sister.

...He's not going to stand for it.

"...Todoroki." He said, which silenced Sierra's warning call and allowing her to calm down enough to morph back to her human-self. "You're right. _-His words surprised everyone in the room, Todoroki included, but none dare speak while he continued to talk.- _You are stronger than me, can even be there strongest in the classroom... However, that, alone, won't be enough to help you succeed or certainly give you any edge that you will win!"

Leaning against Kōda, who offered his calming presence of his own, Sierra smiled at her god-brother.

"I have just as much of a chance to win, just like everybody else in this room does. As everybody who's competing this year, do... Including yourself. So, while I'm not incline to make enemies... _He held a fist out, as if wanting to bump knuckles with the younger-boy.- _Consider this, my own declaration for war."

TBC

* * *

Sorry it took a while: I had to finish moving my stuff to the trailer and, because we moved, didn't have internet for a good while... Which, to me, looks more like a house that's the size of a large-trailer... It actually doesn't look that bad, and my mom said that her fiancé is going to make a bigger bathroom (the one they have isn't bad; it just doesn't have a bathtub big enough for my mom to relax in). But first, he's going to make another bedroom for him and Mom, and then their old room will be mine, since mine is going to be the new bathroom.

*: Souza is actually my mother's father's side of the family's last name. However, for some reason, their last name was changed. Before you guys ask: I don't know if I have Native American ancestors in me or if they had any. I'm gonna talk to my grandma about taking the 23 and Me, to see what my ancestry is.

Is everybody still trying to figure out who the traitor could be? Some speculate it being Tsukauchi. A few think it's Yūga Aoyama. There are a few who think Eraser Head is the traitor, but there isn't much evidence to him being the traitor, so he's off the list on my opinion to who could be the traitor.

...Has anybody ever thought of the possibility... If Neito Monoma was the traitor? I mean, it's very unlikely, but I feel he could be just as much as a traitor as Yūga.

I've also been thinking, and this is just a thought... What if Toshinori Yagi did had a Quirk...? And what if that Quirk, is/was the Longevity Quirk...? Taking/stolen by AFO, himself?

R&R


	14. Event One: Obstacle Course

"What did I get myself into, Sis?"

Sierra smiled up at her brother, as they made their way down the hallway for the stadium.

"You basically brought yourself to a war with, not only Kacchan, but also Todoroki-kun. So, basically, you made more of an effort to increase your challenge to face off within the games."

He sent her an unamused look, grumbling on how she can be cheerful at a time like this.

"I'm going to end up getting killed by one, or even both of them."

Her expressed turned from cheerful, to serious.

"If they do so, don't go down without a fight." She told him, patting him on the back. "And if you go down, I'll be there to help you up and prevent them on getting the chance to kill you. Remember: We're in this, _**together**_."

He smiled at her words, feeling them giving him the comfort and confidence to get past his declaration of war with one of their fellow classmates.

"Thanks, Sis."

She nodded her head.

"Of course, there's always a chance that we'll end up fighting each other. So, if that were to happen, we need to give it our all and not hold anything back... So long it doesn't damage your body, should you use OFA."

He gave her a nervous look to the thought of them fighting each other.

_'Please, God, don't have us fight each other!'_

_**"HEY! LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE!"**_

From where they are, they can hear Present Mic's voice echo off the wall. Sierra winced at the high volume coming from the exit, from both the combine sound of the crowd going crazy and her pseudo-uncle announcing from how awesome this year Sports Festival is going to be the greatest one yet.

"On second thought, Izu, I should just forfeit and let you get the chance to win this, on your own."

He gave her a smirk to her request, grabbing her left-wrist.

"Nope, not going to let you leave me to fend for myself." He said, beaming up at her smile. "We both made the Special Promise to Rai-sama that we will finish this, _together_. So, we can't go back on our words, now."

She let out a sarcastic sigh.

"Oh, the irony. My own brother is dragging us both to our dome! This is the end, for us! Fare thee well, cruel world!"

Behind them, Uraraka, Ashido, Momo and Asui couldn't help but smile at the god-siblings' antics, which somehow made them feel more relaxed and less anxious at competing in front of the entire world. Iida, while thinking they should be taking the event seriously, stayed quiet and hoped that his older-brother will watch him perform the best of his abilities to bring honor to the Iida Name.

...The one to ruin the moment between the two god-siblings, was Mineta, who groaned at their closeness and childish behavior at teasing each other.

"Why don't you two just get a room and make out, already?"

...One moment, he was heading for the arena with the rest of his class... The next thing he knew, he found himself pinned to the wall by Izuku Midoriya, himself.

Everyone stopped in their tracks, stunned.

His green-eyes glared into Mineta's black-eyes... He felt like his soul is trapped within a raging cyclone.

"Don't. You. Ever. And I mean _EVER_, say something like that to me and my **SISTER**, again!" He snarled, earning a wail from the shortest guy in the class.

"I swear! I promise! I won't say it, again! Please, don't hurt me, Midoriya-kun!"

Most of the other classmates, while feeling sort of sorry for the purple-haired teen, felt like he brought it upon himself and deserved a little scare, for saying something inappropriate to the two god-siblings, especially when they should be focusing on the U.A. Sports Festival.

Silently, Sierra laid a hand on Izuku's left-shoulder, jerking her head to the exit.

Nodding his head in agreement, he let Mineta go, not caring that he dropped to the ground like a sack of potato and proceed for the exit with his god-sister.

Everyone cast dark looks at the quivering teen, as they walked right past him, leaving him to pick himself off the ground and pick up the rear... Though, kept his distance, since Bakugō's hands would release small sparks of explosion whenever he gets within a foot or two walking distance of their classroom.

**"LET ME HERE YOU SCREAM, AS OUR STUDENTS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE BIG STAGE!"**

Bright light covered their eyes, which immediately died down like a curtain being forced open... They found themselves walking on grass, a whole crowd of people circling them over their heads, screeching at the top of their lungs, as fireworks let off in the sky.

Sierra smiled at the firework, wishing that it was already nighttime to properly enjoy them. Her heart quivered when she saw so many people cheering for them, watching them coming on to the arena, pulling out their cameras and/or devices to take their pictures.

She lowered her head a bit, using her hair to shield her face.

_'...They'll see... I know they're watching the U.A. Sports Festival, just like many people all over the world are doing.'_

She reached for Izuku's right-wrist, which he allowed her to grab for, circling his own hand over her much smaller wrist.

"We can do this, Sis." He whispered to her, neither turning to face each other. "If they're watching, don't show them that you're afraid. Because, right now... _We_ are here."

Sierra smiled at his words, knowing that All Might most likely told him to say those words to present himself to the world when he one day stands before the people of the Earth... And that moment, was right now.

She raised her head up... And smiled, big and confident beside her god-brother.

**"And right here, for our first group, is who you've all been waiting for: They're all you talked about for weeks, the ones to face off against an actual villain attack! The one, and _only_, CLASS 1-A!"**

If they thought the crowd couldn't get much louder, they were mistaken. With the rising volume of the cheering, Sierra had to cover both her ears with her hands.

_'Block it out. Try to block it out. Don't let the sound get to you.'_

Muffling the sound around her didn't do much, until she focused on the one sound that always helped her if something were to irritate her hearing: The beating of her heart. It wasn't much, but hearing it always brought her comfort when distressed... The one thing she enjoyed more than listening to her heart, however, is the beating heart of those she cares about.

Izuku pulled her against him, guiding her to their spot, while she focuses on ignoring the sound around her.

**"And the next group we have, though they're not as strong or best known for any kind of achievement like Class 1-A, is Class 1-B!"**

Sierra glared up at Present Mic, hating that he just belittled the other students and, no doubt, making them hate their class much more than they originally did.

_'When this is over, I hope Dad can make him go mute and keep his mouth shut for a week.'_

**"In the third group, is General Ed Classes C, D and E! In Support Classes F, G and H! And finally, the last group, Business Classes I, J and K! LET'S GIVE IT UP, FOR OUR FIRST YEAR CONTESTANTS!"**

Everyone went crazy with their screams, as all the students went to the center of the stadium. A lot of the students, like Sierra, were too busy covering their ears from how loud the crowd was getting, they didn't find any joy at being presented for the games at all. While others, mostly in General Ed Classes, weren't into the games that much and wanted to get it over with. No doubt, they were one of the small group that aren't going to give it their all.

When the crowd started to quiet down, standing on the stage, Midnight brought her... Flogger-style whip into the air, which made a loud snapping sound.

"All right, everybody, listen up! It's time for the Grand Opening Speech!"

All males in the audience blushed deep red at the sight of the R-rated Hero... Which, to many of the high school boys, felt very awkward and even uncomfortable on what she's wearing and chose to present herself, as a high school teacher.

Sierra and Izuku sweat-dropped at her act.

"...I think Mom is going to send her a serious complaint about her suit." Izuku muttered, earning a nod from his god-sister, who finally felt comfortable enough to remove her hands from her ears.

"I'm positive Shikaka is going join her on that... Only, by using her Art Quirk to change her style the next time she sees her." Sierra replied, turning away to not stare at Midnight's suit any longer than she has to.

"And now, before we do that, I would like to make a special announcement!" Midnight announced, which surprised many people in the stadiums. "First off, we have certain students who have sensitive hearing and are being overwhelmed by the loud cheering of our fellow audience. Because of that, we shall be giving them special earplugs to help soothe their pain and still be able to hear. _-That was a major relief to hear for Sierra.-_ And now, for the most important information: This year, during the Entrance Exams, we have, for the first time, two first place students, scoring the same exact numbers to gain entry to U.A. And, as you all are aware, Class 1-A is the only classroom to have twenty-one students this year. And, because of that, we shall be having two students to do the student pledge. And for that, we have: Katsuki Bakugō and Sierra Arashi!"

Every muscle in her body tensed from the announcement, as her left-hand immediately clenched for Izuku's right-wrist.

"I don't want to go up there," she immediately whispered. "I can't stand people staring at me. And the worst part it all, is going up with _him_."

The oldest student of Class 1-A, grunting at her words, casually started heading up the staircase for the microphone.

Izuku gave her a sympathetic expression, gently patting her on the head.

"I know, Sis. However, because both you and Kacchan finished first in the Entrance Exams, you need to give a speech to represent the school as a First Year Student."

To her right, Ochako laid a hand on Sierra's right-shoulder.

"You can do it, Sis." She whispered, giving her a confident smile. "We'll be right here. We're not going anywhere."

She felt other students staring at her, making her feel more nervous and the breakfast in her stomach uncomfortable.

"But I don't know what to say. Even if I do know what I should say, what if I mess it up?"

Asui went before her, laying both hands on her shoulders.

"Just speak what comes to mind. _-She moved her right-hand to the girl's chest, laying it at the center where her heart beats wildly.- _Speak from the heart, and it won't lead you astray. Kero."

Behind her, Kōda signed to her.

_**You can do it, Sis. If you get too scared, just look at us and pretend nobody but us is here.**_

Feeling better with her classmates and god-brother cheering her up with their encouragement and advice, Sierra nodded her head and slowly head up the staircase and stood to the left of Midnight, waiting for Bakugō to finish his speech first.

He didn't look that amused at all. More to be bored, and uninspired.

"I just want to say one thing," he said. "...I'm going to win."

The instant he said that, Izuku and Sierra's jaws dropped, gaping at his small-speech. Most of the students in Class 1-A could only be shock and fazed by his response, while the rest of the students around them voiced out what they think about how speech by booing at him and raising angry fists in the air.

"Why would you say something disrespectful?! You're representing us all!" Iida yelled, waving his left-hand in chopping movement.

"Not my fault you're all a bunch of stepping stones to my victory." Bakugō answered, thumbs downing the Class Rep and the rest of the students.

"Let me at 'em! I can't wait to knock him down to dust!" Tetsutetsu bellowed, clenching his hands and triggering his body to turn into solid steel.

While there are many students still yelling at the Explosion Quirk User, Midnight snapped her flogger-style whip in the air, quieting the yelling.

"Thanks for the... Speech, Katsuki Bakugō? _-She didn't know if that were to classify as a speech, but isn't going to waste time to get him to come up with something else to say.-_ And now, we shall hear from Sierra Arashi!"

Sierra gulped, and quietly walked to the mic... She can feel thousands, even _million_ of eyes staring at her, and she didn't like it one bit.

**_"If she tied in first like that Bakugō person during the Entrance Exams, she's probably just like him. Disrespectful, and self-seeking for glory."_**

_**"Great, another wannabe showoff."**_

_**"Seriously, Class 1-A are all full of hotshots, thinking they're better than us, because they dealt with a villain attack."**_

She bowed her head, as if ashamed of the words going on in the air, as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes... She doesn't want to be here, let alone talk to these people who'll judge her because of her Quirk or appearance.

_**"...You can do it, Sis."**_

Her head slightly raised a bit, lightly gasping at the whisper she picked up.

...It was Izuku's voice and words.

_**"Don't listen to them, Sis. You're not like them, and you know it."**_

Another whispered.

_'Ocha?'_

_**"Make up for Bakugō's rude remarks, and prove we're all worthy U.A. Students."**_

_'Ten...'_

_**"It's okay to be scared. Kero. Just remember, to do your best."**_

_**"You can do it, Ra Ra...! We're rooting for you...!"**_

_**"We're right behind you. You're not alone."**_

**_"They don't know you, so don't let their words get to you and have you doubt your true worth."_**

**_"Whether they approve your speech or not, speaking from the heart shows your caring, strong nature. So, give us a speech that's worth hearing."_**

She smiled at her classmates' words... No... Her _friends_.

Sierra let out a deep breath, willing the fear and anxiety away... Then, she spoke.

"My speech will probably end up being longer than Bakugō's." She lightly warned, earning some laughter within the audience. She blushed from the laughing, but knew they weren't based off of insults. "I have a few things I would like to say... And, to me, they're really important. So, I hope it doesn't end up boring everyone."

Nemuri smiled gently at the shy, nervous girl.

_'She's trying so hard to get past her shyness... And she's just so adorable!' _She thought, wanting to go over to her pseudo-niece and hug her to death. _'I just wanna take her home, with me! I want my auntie/niece moment with her!'_

Sierra stared up at the wall in front of her, wanting to slowly build up her courage before she decides to stare up at the audience above her.

"What I wanna say, is that I... I'm afraid."

Everyone was completely taken by surprise to her words, especially many of the other students of U.A. Class 1-A, knew she was scared to go up, weren't expecting her to just admit it in her speech.

She closed her eyes, raising her head higher, until she knew she can look up at the sky to open her eyes back open.

"I'm afraid, right now. Actually, more like _terrified_, at the moment... And it's not just because I'm giving a speech to many viewers all over the world _-More laughter filled the air, but not loud enough to overpower her own voice.-_ I'm mostly afraid, because... I want us all to give it our all, and not disappoint you all for being here with us, today!"

Silence traveled in the air... That was good, for her.

"As you obviously know, we're Students of U.A. Academy. The top school in the whole wide world, for future heroes to become the best of the best. People that you can count on, when you're in danger in the future... And right now, I'm terrified that all of our efforts won't be enough to satisfy you. And I say that, because you're all only interest to see Class 1-A, and ignore the rest of the students!"

That really caught them off by surprise, though the audience that came to watch them were more taken back when Sierra finally stared at them... Her eyes showed many emotions that they can't tell what or how she's feeling, besides her admitting that she's scared.

"You only want to see my classmates and I, in person, and see how strong we are, after hearing villains attacked us, two weeks ago. And yet, you know there will be other First Year Students competing, too... And to you, they don't matter, because not all of them are in the Hero Course and/or hadn't dealt with a villain attack like Class 1-A did!"

She can see many people looking rather awkward, nervous, even ashamed at her pointing out the truth and reason they came to the U.A. Sports Festival. She narrowed her eyes at the crowd above her.

"I, also, know for a fact that many of you don't have any faith from Class C to Class K, because they're not in the Hero Course like Class 1-A and 1-B. Because, to you, their Quirks are either too bland, not flashy, weak, pathetic. But most of all, not cut out to being Hero Quirks. And I should know, because that's what I would keep seeing, every U.A. Sports Festival my god-brother and I would see on TV... And I want to say: It has to _**stop**_."

Sierra turned to face the rest of the students before her, pulling the microphone with her. She's still uncomfortable with the continuous stares, but she had to get it out there and fix the damage Katsuki created by belittling the other students.

Whether they accept her or not, become her friends or not, its natural for Animal Quirk Users to make as many allies as they could. They despise making enemies... Unless, that person wronged them for no apparent reason.

"My fellow First year classmates, whether you are taking the Hero Course or not, I want to tell you something very important: Ignore them."

Eyes widened to her words, as she pointed a finger to the audience.

"I want you all to ignore them, because what they expect from us to perform in the Sports Festival, it isn't important right now. Because, today, it isn't about them... It's about _us. -She glared at Bakugō, who simply glared up at her.-_ _Every_. _Single_. _**One**_. Of us. This is our moment to show our friends, our family, our teachers... The entire _world_, itself, on what we're made of and what we, Students of U.A. Academy, are made of and what we present with the Quirks we've been blessed with that makes us all unique... As _future_ _**heroes**_. And if anybody or anyone tells you, in the past, the future or even in the current present, that you're not made to become a hero or that nobody will accept you because of your Quirk... Ignore them."

Within the group of students, some nodded their heads to her words. Some actually started clapping... Almost half of them showed to be smiling, as a few started to say "Yes".

Nemuri smiled brightly at the fourteen year-old. She was really on a roll, and wasn't going to stop the girl until she finishes her speech. No doubt, the moment she's done, she'll crawl back into her hiding hole and won't make another attempt to speak up... At least, not until she gets the courage to make another speech that needs to be heard.

"If somebody stands in your way and tells you give up, while you still have the chance to not embarrass yourself any further... _Ignore_ them...!"

More students cried out "Yeah!", waving a fist in the air.

"Should someone tell you you'll never be picked and are doomed to fail in the Hero Society... **_Ignore _**_them!_"

"Yeah!"

"That's right!"

"You tell 'em, Sis!"

Sierra smiled at her fellow students cheering, her heart now beating against her eardrums.

"And yes, as you know, I'm scared... But at the same time, I'm excited and happy to be here... And I can't be any more happier, than to be competing alongside with my classmates and fellow First Year Students of U.A... Because, starting today, right now, we're going to show everyone what we're made of and we have what it takes to become future heroes... For this is, also, the moment to show those who never believed in us, belittled us, say we're pathetic or don't reach their expectations on becoming heroes... **This**, right here, is _our_ moment to prove them wrong... Because... _We_. _**Are. HERE**_! We are _**U.A. STUDENTS**_!"

**"YEAH!"**

Tears formed in her eyes, radiating in the joy and happiness coming off her fellow classmates, making her wish to take off to the sky and let out the loudest screech she could make, letting out her own joy to carry on in the wind.

"And so, I leave you with this last message, my fellow students. And this last message, I want you to say it with me. _-She raised her right-fist in the air, beaming down at her classmates.- _I want you all, to give it your all...!"

_**"PLUS ULTRA!"**_

Their cry echoed across the stadium and when it ended... Almost the entire First Years cheered and clapped for the fourteen year-old girl, who finally calmed down from her excitement and was now staring down at them, blushing at their attention on her.

...Sierra smiled at them... Then, found herself being hugged by Izuku Midoriya, who ran up the staircase to embrace her.

"You did it, Sis." He whispered, beaming down at her, tears, also, running down his face.

Her heart felt at peace to see him like this... This is how her god-brother was like, when they were young children... Full of hope, for a better future.

Behind them, Midnight was gushing and crying tears of her own.

"MARVELOUS! SIMPLY MAGNIFICENT!" She cried, hugging her flogger-style whip to her chest. "In all my years of watching, participating and hosting the U.A. Sports Festival, I never encountered such an honorable, honest and inspiring speech ever be made! Not, until this very day! Let's give it up, for Sierra Arashi and her wonderful speech of encouragement!"

Again, the First Year Students cheered for the fourteen year-old, as she and Izuku walked off the stage and stood within their classmates... This time, many people within the audience cheered and clapped.

This time, they weren't just cheering for Class 1-A... They were cheering for _all_ the classes to do their best in the Sports Festival.

* * *

Hizashi, inside the Commentary Box, was bawling his eyes out.

"THAT'S MY PRECIOUS NIECE!" He wailed, hugging an irritated Eraser Head. "SHE'S SUCH A KIND, LOVELY SOUL! TO INSPIRE AND ENCOURAGE ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS TO DO THEIR BEST IN THE GAMES! I LOVE HER, SO MUCH! YOU MUST BE SO PROUD OF HER, BRO!"

While he waited for Present Mic to get off him and to finally calm down before the first event takes place, Shōta felt unbelievable amount of pride swelling inside his heart, which could be enough to take hold of his entire body... A tear ran down his face, which melted into one of his scarfs, that he didn't care to had shed.

_'...You did good, Honey... That was the greatest speech, I'd ever heard... Thank god, Amai and I are recording the games. That way, I'll be able to use it to help build up both her and Midoriya's confidence in their Therapy Sessions.'_

* * *

All around her, she can feel other students staring at her, their words whispering within the air.

_**"I really **_**_misjudged her. She isn't like that Bakugō student."_**

**_"Nobody ever did that, before. Telling the audience off like that, and to encourage us all to give it our all... That's really awesome of her."_**

**_"Maybe we were wrong about Class 1-A. Maybe we just jumped to conclusion."_**

**_"That Bakugō is still an ass, but that Arashi chick... She's all right. She's, actually, kinda hot."_**

Sierra blushed at their words, not sure on how to respond to them, while her friends offered her their comments and presence.

"That was SOOO _SWEET_ of you to say that, Ra Ra!" Ashido said, pulling her into a big hug and nuzzling her head against hers.

The fourteen year-old winced at the arms resting against her back, but was able to not make a sound by biting the side of her lip, while slowly returning the hug to the older-girl.

"It was most inspiring, and very appropriate to encourage everyone to do their best in the U.A. Sports Festival." Momo replied, gently laying a hand on top of Sierra's head, smiling kindly down at her. "For a quiet, shy girl, you sure have a big heart."

"I must agree with Yaoyorozu, Sierra-chan." Tenya came in, doing chopping movement with his right-hand. "You truly upheld the school's reputation, much more professionally than Bakugō-kun's insults of selfishly declaring himself the victor."

"It really got me all fired up! Now, I'm more pumped to do my best than I did this morning!" Ochako announced, giving off the scary vibes at being a tough warrior.

"Your speech... It was... SUPER MANLY!" Kirishima cried out, giving her a thumbs up, as tears ran down his face.

Sierra smiled up at her friends, happy that her speech made them more motivated to work harder in the games.

"I spoke what I felt must be heard," she said. "...Instinct, itself, knew what I said, was truthful and must encourage others to do their best."

After Ashido finished hugging her, Asui came up and embraced the girl.

_**"...Arigatō..." **_She whispered.

Tokoyami, coming up behind the Frog Quirk User, nodded his head respectfully at her, sending her his own thanks. Kōda even signed a clear _**"Thank you"**_, to express his own gratitude.

It made her more at ease, and a little less embarrassed from giving her speech.

Izuku couldn't had been more proud of his sister, than he was right now.

"And now, without any further ado, let's begin the games!" Midnight cried out, snapping her flogger-like whip and a holographic screen came up, showing a lottery slot-like imagery.

It rapidly spun down, randomly picking an event that the students are to start off with.

Ten seconds later, it finally stopped and a sentence popped up.

"And we got 'Obstacle Race'!" Midnight proudly announced, as the imaging on the hologram changed as she began to explain the rules. "For this event, all eleven classes are to compete each other in a race. You will all race on a four kilometer track outside the stadium. While doing so, you will encounter random situations that you may have to use your Quirk for or encounter a serious situation. So long that you don't leave the course, there aren't much rules on how to win the game. The first forty-two students to cross the finish line, will continue on to the next round. With that said, all students head for the starting line!"

As the R-rated Hero told them to do, the students head for the starting line. While in the back of the pack, after picking up the special earplugs from Midnight to help soothe her hearing, Sierra and Izuku wanted to discuss something important.

"With your ability to turn into a bird, you should easily be able to avoid all the obstacles and win this, Sis." The fifteen year-old said, giving her his confidential smile.

She smiled back at him.

"Perhaps, but I would rather only fly as a last resort." She said, staring at the gate. "I want to show everyone what I'm capable on doing, as both an Animal Quirk User and a human. Besides, if I were to fly, they may have something for those who can fly, just to make it challenging for us."

"That is a good idea." Izuku replied. "Better safe than sorry."

"Exactly... And what about you? Are you going to try and tap into OFA? Because, if so, I would suggest you hold it off until we make it to the fight."

"That's what I'm going to do, Sis. I don't want to get injured on the first trial, only to then become a liability on the next event. Besides, training with you and Rai-sama did, in fact, made me faster than I normally was. So, I'll just rely on my own speed to win this."

Sierra nodded her head.

"...If you want, I can carry you as far as I could take you, while you help direct and protect me, until we have to part ways... But, I have a feeling you want to do this, solo, without any aid."

He gave her a cheeky smile.

"You know me all too well, Sis." He answered, rubbing the back of his head.

Sierra smirked at him.

"Well, at least let me offer you this one suggestion, that should help you out: Use the walls with me, to avoid the traffic the other students will cause."

He didn't need a minute to think of the offer she gave him, already agreeing to her advice. Because of their class number, Class 1-A are placed in the front. Normally, the two god-siblings would rather be in the back, just to avoid being rammed down from behind and should some people (mainly, Kacchan) use their Quirk to push them back. However, in order for their plan to work, they're going to use this opportunity to better their chances at reaching the walls.

_**"ALL RIGHT! We have all our students ready to get this party started!" **_Present Mic announced, bringing the two god-siblings from their conversation and getting into position. _**"Once the countdown reaches to zero, all three lights will light up and our constance will be given the signal to start the race! Even from way up here, we can tell that they're all ready to rumble, so let's not keep them waiting any longer! This is going to be exciting, isn't it, Eraser Head?!"**_

_**"...How, and why, exactly you dragged me into this?"**_

Sierra lightly giggled at her father's own comment.

_'Always the life of the party. At least he'll try to make certain Present Mic don't __overdramatize the race, just to get the crowd excited.'_

"Contestants, take your places!"

One of the three lights above the gate went down, signaling to get ready. Sierra turned to her god-brother, who nodded his head to her.

"Good luck, Sis."

She nodded back at him.

"You, too, Izu."

"Get set!"

The second light died down.

...When the third one went off, Midnight barely had to give the orders for them to start running, when all the students took off.

_**"AAAAAAAND, THEY'RE OFF!"**_

The very instant the buzzer went off, Sierra and Izuku made their moves. Thanks to the teachers allowing them to wear whatever footwear they wanted to wear in the games, that being Izuku's modified shoes, which are now combined with the Jika-Tabi that their godfather gave him this morning and Sierra's own Jika-Tabi of her hero-suit from the Support Agency, both their shoes will help them use the walls with ease, on account their specially modified to keep traction on whatever solid surface they're running on.

_**"And would you look at that?! While almost all of our contestants are shoving each other like caged animals, two students from Class 1-A, Izuku Midoriya and Sierra Arashi, are running on the freaking walls like a pair of ninjas! Say, you can do the same things too, right, Eraser Head? You being a ninja, yourself."**_

_**"...I swear, to God Almighty, himself, Mic, I'll tie you to one of the largest, loudest speakers I can find made in the entire world, and scream to the top of my lungs, on the highest volume the speakers will make, to get it to through your head that I'm NOT a ninja...!"**_

Sierra smirked at the conversation going on, as she leaned forward, running on the left-side of the wall. Across from her, Izuku did the same, both focusing on what's ahead of them and, mentally, timing the proper steps they make.

While below them, many of the students continued to push and shove their way out of the gates. A lot of them saw the two god-siblings running over them and tried to get near the wall to follow, but only for other students to prevent them from trying to use the walls to get out of the crowd.

...Sierra's nose picked up the scent of ice, a gust of abnormal wind tickled her ears, her skin felt the air dropped cold in instant seconds... Her tongue taste snow and ice, along with seeing a blast of white spreading the air.

She narrowed her eyes, already figuring out who's causing it.

"Izu! Get ready!" She called out, putting more speed into her legs.

The fifteen year-old immediately followed her lead, pushing to keep up with his sister, as the wall they run on began to cover in ice.

_'Todoroki... He's causing this to happen.'_

"Let's do this, Sis!" He yelled, leaping over the ice when it nearly touched his feet and, in a unison, the two launched themselves off the wall and in the air... Along with the rest of some of their classmates, who were able to vault over the ice like them.

...Unfortunately, a lot of the other classes aren't lucky enough to dodge the ice, finding themselves frozen in place and trying to break free from their icy prison.

As they neared the ground, Sierra morphed into a pure-black Thoroughbred, landing on the ice with ease and, quickly gathering her footing from slightly sliding, pushed herself into a full gallop, while slamming her hooves into the ice to keep traction*.

At the same time, Izuku was able to get on her back and, putting his arms around the bottom of her neck near her shoulder-blades, shifted his body to their right to slam both of his feet against the wall, effortlessly helping her steer and make the sharp turn she wouldn't be able to do by herself.

She slightly turned her head to her left, slightly snorting.

"So much for not wanting any aid to win the race," she teased.

Izuku smirked down at her, shifting his body to vault to the other-side and slam his foot to the wall to their left,

"This is only temporary, Sis. Also, I never said we couldn't show everybody what we can do, when working together. Besides, I know for a fact that you've planned this the whole time."

If she could, Sierra would've rolled her eyes or even smack the hair of her mane into his face to his answer. However, right now her main objection is to keep moving and catch up to the cause of the ground being iced.

"That meant you didn't think of what our fellow classmates would do, for them to find ways to win the race. Which, also, includes not thinking that Todoroki would use his ice to try and win the competition, with ease?"

Izuku blushed at her words, but remained focused on his job to help his god-sister to not slip up or slam into the wall when making her turns.

"...Just, focus on running. Please?"

She let out a whinny and, just as he asked, pushed herself to run faster on the ice.

_**"Wow! I heard about leading a horse to water, but to also see a horse dashing through the snow?! What an amazing teamwork between Izuku Midoriya, and Sierra Arashi! What kind of training did you put those students of yours through, Eraser Head?!"**_

It didn't take very long for the rest of the students to catch up to them. Some, like Bakugō, Momo, Sero and Tokoyami, used their Quirks to pass the two.

While the others, who don't have fast or Long Range Quirks, could only struggle on walking on the slippery ice.

...Even Mineta, who showed to be very quick on using his ball-like Quirk to leapt ahead of the group, was able to catch up to Todoroki.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that, Todoroki-Kun!" The shortest boy of the class hollered out, pulling another ball off his head. "And now, here comes my greatest attack! Grraaaa-"

_**SLAM!**_

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

From out of nowhere, something unexpectedly rammed him against his left-shoulder and sent him flying off to the side. Taking back from the attack, Mineta's body rolled around like a rag-doll and slammed into the wall.

Immediately, Sierra forced her body to trigger all five of her senses, willing everything around her to slow down as she continues to gallop.

...Her eyes caught sight of the Robots she and many of the students had faced off, during the Entrance Exams... Including multiple Zero Pointers.

Her muscles slightly tensed at the sight, almost stopping her momentum.

_**...Keep running!**_

A voice from inside her head roared in her head, pushing her push off the last bit of ice beneath her and into the air.

She smirked at the realization of everybody focusing on the robots before them, including her god-brother, himself.

"Sorry, Izu, but this is where we must part ways."

Her words barely prepared the fifteen year-old when her body immediately shrunk and, while finding himself landing on the ground, saw that Sierra morphed into her cheetah form.

"Good luck, Big Brother!"

The instant she touched solid ground, she let out a burst of speed, running past many of the students... Including Shōto Todoroki, himself, who paused for an instant to stare up at the threat that stood in his eyes.

His eyes widened when he saw the spotted cat swiftly pass him, sending him a smirk and a wink, before taking off ahead.

Once again, she triggered all of her senses to activate and, with ease, was able to weave her way past the robots that stood in her way, or tried to make a grab or land a hit on her.

Once she was out of the mess, she found herself ahead of the race.

_**"AND WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! SIERRA ARASHI JUST TOOK THE LEAD, RIGHT OFF OF TODOROKI'S VERY EYES! LEAVING BEHIND THE REST OF THE STUDENTS IN THE DUST, AND HOLD UP BY THE ROBO-INFERNO!"**_

She smirked at Hizashi's overly excited response to her actions, along with the roar of the audience screaming at the top of their lungs. Thank to the earplugs, their cries and screams didn't bother her hearing than they did, earlier.

_'Of course, they would scream like sirens. After all, seeing an Animal Quirk User turn into more than just one animal, is something they find to be compared to witnessing the rarest animal breed ever displayed on Animal Planet.'_

She kept up her fast paste, enjoying the feeling of the wind running through her fur, when her eyes caught sight of a ravine.

_**"Being the first to make it to the second part of the race, Sierra Arashi is reaching for the second stage: The Fall! One false move, and you're out! What do you think she's going to do, folks?! Her cheetah form may be fast, but does it have perfect balance to run on rope?! Let's see what she's going to do!"**_

Her mind already knew, for a quick fact, that none of her Land Animal Forms will be able to run on any of the ropes, without breaking it or costing her to lose her balance. Not only that, but none have enough jump strength to have jump from pillar to pillar.

_'Which means, I'm left with only two options: Morph into a bird and fly over it, or go human and run across... As if I need to figure out what to do, for this part.'_

She pushed herself to pick up speed, reaching for the ledge of the ravine.

_**"What is she doing?! Is she really going to try and run across the rope, while as a cheetah?! She either has a plan, or a major risk taker! PLEASE, DON'T FOLLOW THE SAME FOOTSTEPS AS SHŌ- ACK!"**_

_**"That's enough, Mic!"**_

The instant her paws touched the ledge, Sierra thrusted herself into the air, bounding over the first rope... Then, to everyone's surprise, morphed back into her human-form and landed gracefully on the rope, barely needing time to keep her balance and took off running up the rope.

_**"Am I seeing this right?! Is Sierra Arashi running up the rope...?! SHE REALLY IS A NINJA! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!"**_

She growled at Present Mic's excitement.

_'He really needs to learn how to chill out, and to stop making accusation about Dad and I being ninjas... Although, in a way, I had been trained by Rai-sama and the Horiuchi Clan are a continuous Generation of trained Ninjas__. And its thanks to him, Izu and I learned how to run on telephone wires. So, running on rope is not really much of a challenge... Guess he's really not that off about it, after all... Except for Dad, that is.'_

When she made it to the other-side, she morphed back into her cheetah form and kept up the lead, hearing and smelling the others catching up with her.

_'Not long, now. Just got to get over this next part, and then, there's the finish line.'_

_**"And now, for our final part of the course: IT'S A FREAKING MINEFIELD!"**_

Immediately, Sierra forced her body to morph into her Philippine Eagle form and flew over the ground, her wings barely touching the ground before she gathered enough wind to be a few feet away from the ground.

_'Are they crazy?! They put in actual landmines?! They're going to get us killed!"_

_**"Just to let you know, these landmines aren't dangerous and won't wound our contestants... They're just really loud and make really, big explosions! So, they better watch their steps!"**_

Sierra turned her beak to the stadium, glaring daggers at the building.

_'When this is over, I'm gonna talk to dad about making "Uncle Zashi", along with some of the other teachers, to run this course.'_

Because she morphed into a large-bird, she can't go as fast as she would want to... And yet, even after seeing Todoroki retaking first place, while he and Katsuki fought each other from in the air, she wasn't in that much of a hurry to claim first place.

_'With the number of students that needs to cross the finish line to advance to the next event, it sounds like the ranking that we take in the race will make an immediate effect on us. And if it does make the next game a challenge, better play it safe and not take first... Though, that won't mean I won't take the top rank of the race.'_

**_BOOOOOOOM!_**

A shadowy figure swiftly flew over her, catching her by surprise when she saw a piece of metal rocketing for the other-side of the minefield.

...Riding it, is her god-brother, Izuku Midoriya!

Her slit-eyes widened from the sight, letting out a startled screech.

"Izu?!"

She shook her head and, seeing the ice path Todoroki made in order to catch up to Izuku and a raging Bakugō, dived down to reach them.

_**PULL BACK!**_

She did as the voice told her and right on time, Izuku shifted his body to slam the piece of metal to the ground and release another explosion to set off.

Unlike the first one, this explosion wasn't anywhere near half it's size and the gust of wind it made want strong enough to through her back. So, as she witnessed Bakugō and Todoroki push through the pink-smoke, she morphed back to her cheetah-form when she neared the ground and took off as fast as she can go to try and catch up.

**_"Man! There's no stopping students of Class 1-A! Seriously, Eraser Head, what have you been teaching these students of yours?!"_**

**_"I had nothing to do with it. These students, they're giving it their all, to prove themselves on how strong they are."_**

**_"Well, there you have it, folks! Eraser Head, is a terrible teacher!"_**

**_"What was that?!"_**

Sierra can feel the heat of Bakugo's explosion, as she closed the gap between her and the three guys ahead of her.

_**"They're almost at the finish line! Whose it going to be?!"**_

The end of the track brightened, footsteps echoing off the walls...

...Then, the light surrounded them...

...

...

...The crowd went wild, as confettis fell from the sky.

_**"AND THEY'RE YOU HAVE IT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IZUKU MIDORIYA TAKES FIRST PLACE!"**_

The green-haired boy gasped in shock, as he ran a few steps on the grass before stopping, hunching over to catch his breath.

From behind him, Sierra trotted onto the ground, panting heavily.

...She pulled her lips back into a cat-version of a smile.

_'Well done, Izu. You did it.' _She thought, finally catching her breath and immediately made her way to get brother... Pouncing on him from behind and nuzzling her head against his.

"I'm so proud of you, Big Brother!" She cried, earning teary laughter from hey god-brother, wrapping his arms around her body and rolling them to the ground.

"We did it, Sis! We won the first event of the Sports Festival!" He cried, as Sierra morphed back to her human-self, returning the embrace.

_**"In second place, Shōto Todoroki! And in third place, Sierra Arashi takes the lead before fourth place winner, Katsuki Bakugō!"**_

From behind the two god-siblings, they can sense Katsuki's eternal rage building up from the news.

Well in a situation like that, Izuku would be panicking. But this time, he doesn't feel the need to cower from the older-boy seething with rage. Because right now, he wants to celebrate both his and Sierra's survival of the first game.

For he knew, the next game, whatever it will be, won't be as easy as the obstacle course challenge.

TBC

* * *

I was thinking about doing both the first and second event in one chapter, but I decided to divide them. For the fight scenes, they'll stop to where I think will be appropriate to stop.

*: Yeah, a normal horse wouldn't be able to run on ice (depending on how thick and/or deep it is). However, Sierra found certain ways to get around it and taught herself how to travel on different surfaces, with different animals.

R&R


	15. Event Two: Calvary Challenge

As the rest of the students crosses the finish line, those who didn't make the spot for forty-second place, which was taken by Yaga Aoyama, most of them headed for the bleachers above the crowd, each having their class letter labeled, to watch the next event. While some went to get food, something to drink, use the showers in their designated waiting room or even to go see Recovery Girl for healing.

Sierra and Izuku stood in the middle, being greeted by their friends, before Midnight decided to have them hear the next part of the Sports Festival.

"For those who won't be participating in the next part of the games, we thank you for your efforts and wish you all the best of luck to try again next year. Now, as for the rest of you, we shall advance to the next game!"

Just like before, the hologram popped out and spend rapidly to randomly pick the next event... It eventually stopped.

"Oh! This is a good one! The Calvary Battle!"

Sierra narrowed her eyes at the suggested game, getting the funny feeling.

"For this challenge, you shall be paired in groups of two to four, with one person, that being the leader of the team, being carried by the rest of their teammates all over the field to grab points. Now, are there any questions, before I start to explain the rules?"

Yaoyorozu raised her hand in the air.

"How shall the pairing of teammates be?" She asked, curious.

"For this event, you all shall decide who you wish to team up with. As I said, you'll be in groups of either two, three or four. You'll have fifteen minutes to decide who you wish to be paired up with. Any other questions?"

Iida raised his hand.

"How will we know the value of the points each team shall receive?"

She smirked at his question.

"A very good question. For this, each people had been given a set of points on how well they did in the last event. _-The hologram showed the students a number to each rank the forty-two __contestants made in the Obstacle Course.-_For example: Forty-second place has five points, and forty-first place gets ten... And the points given to first place, is _TEN MILLION_!"

The very instant Midnight announced the value first place gained, Sierra can feel every student staring at Izuku. Power, greed and desire can be sensed in the air... But most of all, the thrill to hunt and take down can be seen in many of their gazes.

She glared up at Midnight, who simply smirked down at the students' expressions.

"That's right. In this game, it's survival of the fittest. Where the bottom of the peck order will get the chance to become top dog, and take down the strongest person!"

Sierra glanced up to her rank, seeing that she earned two-hundred points, while Todoroki has two-hundred and five, and Bakugō earned one-hundred and ninety-five points.

_'They did this on purpose, so that everyone would be much more motivated to win and earn a spot in the second half of the games... What a dark, messed up way, to pit student against student.'_

"Here how it'll go: All team member's individual points will be added together to form your whole team's points. Your opponents will know how much you're worth from the headbands you'll wear. They must be worn from the neck, to the forehead. Grab as many headbands as you can, to add points to your team. Should you end up losing all of your headbands, you can keep playing until time is up. This trial will be very rough, so you'll be able to use your Quirk as much as you want. However, there are rules that needs to be addressed: Should you trip another team, on purpose, you'll receive a red card and will be disqualified. Should your rider fall off, you'll be out of the game. And most importantly, should your team be over the line of the field, you automatically lose. All right?!"

A timer appeared on the screen, showing to being fifteen minutes.

"Now, best get started on your team! You have fifteen minutes to decide!"

Almost instantly, Sierra reached out and grabbed for Izuku's right-hand, giving him a firm nod that she wants to team up with him.

"But, Sis... We'll be targets. And my points-..." He whispered, trying to keep his tears from streaming out when she remained beside him and shook her head to his warning.

She gave him a determined look.

"Together, Izu. No matter what..." She replied, smiling up at him.

She found herself being hugged to death by her bawling brother, as rivers of tears gushed out from his eyes.

"YOU'RE THE BESTEST SISTER I EVER HAVE!" He wailed, which earned him an annoyed look from the fourteen year-old.

"I'm the _only_sister you had since my birth, Izu. Also, I'm my siblings' sister, too. Remember?"

Nevertheless, she patted him on the back in her way to get him to calm down and reclaim his composure.

All contestants eyed the god-siblings in an odd manner. Their words could be heard around them.

_**"Is she serious? She's going to be on **his**team?"**_

_**"From the way he's sobbing, I don't think they're going to last very long."**_

_**"She must be crazy, to join forces with him! Even if she is an Animal Quirk User and made third place in the Obstacle Course, there's no way they're going to win!"**_

_**"He may be lucky to have at least one person be on his team, but there's no way there will be others who'll want to join them."**_

Her eyes searched around their area, watching as many students went in search to join forces with each other.

As Izuku finally stopped crying, she gently pulled him off her to stand up straight, looking straight into his Emerald/Forest-green eyes.

"Izu, we need to find two more people to join us."

* * *

From within the Announcement Room, Hizashi and Shōta watch most of the students scattering around on the field. Some had already made teams of their own, while others continue their search to join and/or make one.

...Then, they saw Izuku and Sierra standing beside themselves, talking to each other.

"I'm glad to see Midoriya has at least one person to join his team. But, there's something I don't get." Present Mic wondered, turning to his friend. "She knew they'll be targeted by the other team, which also means they could end up losing this match. And yet, Ra Ra still chose to be on his team. Why is that?"

Shōta kept his eyes on his daughter, who would look around the area, before turning to Izuku and pointing out each person she saw.

"It's the way Animal Quirk Users live by," he answered. "Ever since their Quirks came to existence, their view in life had never been about caring or looking out for just themselves, but to be there and care for those they've bonded as their pack-mates and allies. Society claim that their loyalty are considered to being immortal, which makes them the most dependable Heroes to rely on the most difficult tasks. _-He sent a __side-glance to the rock-n-roll hero.-_You should know that, whenever you would see my grandfather on a few occasions, even after we were doing our own Hero Agency Internship."

Hizashi gave in to thought about the past, rethinking of the past he and Shōta had to endure when they both chose to work for his grandfather's agency.

"Oh, yeah. Hiromasa is an Animal Quirk User, himself, as well. His Quirk allows him to only turn into animals that he mimics from the sound they made just from listening to them, but can't change from one animal to animal, like Ra Ra can. He could only do so, once he reverted back to his human-self. _-He sent his friend a smirk, beaming up at the realization.-_She gained her Quirk from him, didn't she?"

Eraser Head looked away from his friend, watching as Uraraka ran to the two god-siblings and stood in their group, coming to the conclusion that she just joined their team.

Underneath his capture weapon, a small-smile plastered on his face.

"...She may not know it... At least not yet... But, she definitely carry on the family blood, very well."

Hizashi smiled down at his pseudo-niece, happy to see her being more comfortable with her fellow classmates.

"Yeah, she does... And speaking of family, Shō... Did you tell them, yet?"

The thirty-one year-old didn't make a response to the question, staring down at his child.

* * *

"We really appreciate you joining our team, Ocha." Sierra thanked, bowing to the older girl.

Uraraka smiled big at the younger and shorter-girl, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

"Of course! I'd rather we be teammates, than become enemies." She replied, which caused Izuku to bawl in tears, once again. "Besides, it's always better to work alongside people you trained with."

Sierra, while returning the embrace, turned to Izuku.

"You two did teamed up with each other in the previous Hero Training Courses. That means, you know more of her Quirk than anybody else do, in the field."

The fifteen year-old beamed up at her words, finally done with his crying and getting back into the game.

"That's right. Which means, we should find one more person who we understand their Quirk usage, too."

To that, Sierra frowned to his suggestion.

"You're suggesting we get Ten to join our team, too. Aren't you?"

To her question, both Izuku and Ochako were taken back by her serious tone, not sounding pleased about the suggestion.

"I was, actually... Why?"

"Is there something wrong with that? He's our friend, too. So, of course, we should have him on our team." Ochako backed up.

Sierra shook her head, then pointed a finger behind the two.

"That's why."

Both Izuku and Uraraka turned their heads, and their eyes widened when they their friend, Iida, joining Shōto Todoroki's team.

Both of their happy mood was sapped away from the sight, while Sierra patted them on the back.

"It's probably for the best," she told them. "There would have been an imbalance between all of our Quirks trying to coexist, when we never did any training to do so. Also, if we were to overuse his speed, he would end up being too exhausted to keep moving. Besides, because he lives with a family of great importance and high status, he would rather take down the team with the most points and steal the role of first place, instead of joining a team that's going to be targeted by others."

Catching to what she's telling them, both of the older-teens perked back up.

"You do make a very good point, Sis."

"But, Deku, we still need a fourth member to join our team." Ochako reminded, seeing that they have eight minutes to find one more person to join their team.

"Yeah, I know _-He turned to Sierra.-_Got any ideas who to have on our team, Sis? Since this game is basically a survival of the fittest, as if we're a pack of animals fighting for the rank of Alpha, perhaps you would know who we should be on our team that can guarantee a win for us?"

Sierra shrugged her shoulders.

"You're the leader of this team, Izu. Whoever you decide to accept or choose to have on your team, is entirely up to you." She said, earning a nervous look from the fifteen year-old. "...However, if you're asking for something that's close to having an expert-like opinion on how to better our chances at success, I would suggest finding somebody who would give us a great advantage at defense, especially from both close and long range attacks."

Izuku's eyes widened to her suggestion and, immediately, his eyes zoomed out the whole field... In a matter of seconds, he spotted something and immediately walked over towards it.

"Deku?" Ochako called out, wondering where he's going.

Sierra smiled at Uraraka, reassuring her that he'll be right back.

_'Thanks, Sis. I know who we're missing on our team. Let's just hope, he'll accept being part of our team.'_

After he reached the center of the field, he laid his left-hand on that person's left-shoulder.

"Join me."

* * *

"_**NANI**__**?!**_You didn't tell them about Ra Ra?!"

Shōta is glad to have the microphone turned off, but was more thankful that their room had been specially soundproofed to prevent anybody from hearing them inside of it and prevent Hizashi's Voice Quirk from damaging the walls.

"No, I haven't... At least, not yet, anyways."

Present Mic gaped at him, completely at a loss for words... Then, he found his voice.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Normally, somebody would end up having their eardrums blown off by the sound of Hizashi's voice, but Shōta was a step ahead of him and got one of those earplugs from Midnight, herself. He came fully prepared long before the game started, which was right after he found out that Nezu assigned him to become an announcer with Present Mic.

...Although, that didn't mean the sound of his voice didn't bother him, while the thirty year-old gabbed for his shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO DO, ONCE THEY FIND OUT THAT THEY HAVE A GRANDDAUGHTER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM THAT YOU'VE HAD HER BACK IN YOUR LIFE, SINCE SHE STARTED U.A?! _-A shive traveled down his back, making him quiver in fear and cold.-_Your mother scares me, whenever she gets angry. But this... She's gonna turn into a living nightmare, the instant she hears you didn't tell the family about Sierra-chan."

A vein popped up at the side of Shōta's head, as his capture weapon started to uncurl from their spot and rose with his hair.

"And she's not going to find out, anytime soon, until I know my daughter is comfortable enough to meet them. Besides that, we've been too focused on her training and getting her to put on much needed weight, that I couldn't find the appropriate time to inform them about their granddaughter's existence. I couldn't even find the time to inform my own nephew, Hitoshi, that he has a cousin attending U.A. and is a First Year Student like him."

The news was very surprising to Hizashi, though that didn't detour him from being angry with his best friend.

"...Bro... You need to tell the whole family, right now. Like, yesterday 'right now'!"

He reached for his cellphone, but one of the capture weapons caught his wrist before he could even pull the small device out of his pocket.

He didn't look scared, but Hizashi can tell how unease and anxious Shōta is getting.

"I'll tell them, _after_the Sports Festival ends." He swore, pulling his capture weapon when his friend pulled away from his phone. "I want Sierra to not having to stress from the thought of meeting the family, while she's competing in the games. Josh, Kyla and Moo warned me, a week ago, about her fear of disappointing all of us, if she ends up not making it to the finals with Midoriya. That's why I held off on getting her to meet my side of the family."

Present Mic stared at the man who he considers to being his brother in every way but blood... Then, he smiled at him, laying a hand on his left-shoulder.

"Okay, Bro. I get it." He said. "So long as you promise to tell _**Sekando Mama **_(Second Mom) and _**Yoru no Chichi **_(Father of Night) about Ra Ra, I'll stop pushing the subject on you... Though, I wonder how our bros and sis are going to react, when they hear about their niece. _-He smirked at his thoughts, thinking on what his second family is going to do.-_No doubt, she's going to be spoiled by all of them, on account she's, so far, the only granddaughter and niece in the family."

Shōta gave him a blank look, then turned back to the field... At the same time that he did, the timer went off, alerting everybody that the fifteen minutes are up.

"And that's time, everybody!" Midnight announced, stretching her arms. "I hope you're all satisfied with the teams you're on."

From above, Present Mic and Eraser Head counted twelve makeshift-teams: One team having two members, three teams each had three members and the rest of the nine teams having four.

Finding Midoriya's Team, Shōta and Hizashi saw Fumikage Tokoyami had join them. Todoroki picked Iida, Yaoyorozu and Kaminari. And on his nephew's team, Hitoshi chose Ojiro, Mei Hatsume and Nirengeki Shōda.

Shōta narrowed his eyes on his nephew's team, seeing the blank expressions on the three carrying the leader of the group.

_'He's using his Quirk, again.' _He thought, not wanting to say anything that may sound as if he doesn't approve his nephew using his Quirk when it isn't harming his teammates at all. _'They won't get hurt. He'll make certain to give them orders to be aware of their surroundings and not have them trip, or have him fall off.'_

"Uh, Shō. You might want to take a look at this." Hizashi said, gently but rapidly tapping on his left-shoulder to get his attention and pointed a shaky finger down to where Midoriya's team is located.

When he looked back to the team his daughter is on... His eyes widened in shock.

There, standing tall and proud for all to see, is Sierra... In her dragon-form, standing on her hind-legs and letting out a mighty roar. The back of her wings covered the physical injuries she endured ten years ago, preventing anybody from seeing them.

To make the shock turn to horror, the two adults watches as, one by one, Izuku, Ochako and Fumikage got on the white-dragon... _Directly_on top of her scarred, burnt back.

The thirty-one year-old father didn't like what he sees, as Sierra turned and got on the field like the rest of the team had.

"They shouldn't be riding her." He growled out, standing to his feet. "They need to get off her!"

"You don't have a say in this, Shō; the rules stated that if a single person can hold and carry all of their teammates on their own, then it's allowed. Shōji's team is doing the same, and they're taking shelter behind his tentacle-arms."

"But it's too soon for her to do this, Mic! She's still too skinny to be holding up that much weight, by herself! She, also, shouldn't be using any of her breath abilities, since they can put her body to go into Hyperthermia or Hypothermia!"

He made an immediate dash for the door, only for somebody to grab for his right-arm and stop him in place.

Hizashi gave him a serious look behind his shades, as the two stared at each other.

"...I don't like this any more than you do, Shō... Believe me, I do... However, _-The hand that grabbed firmly to Shōta's arm quivered a bit.- _Ra Ra is the carrier of the group, which means she, of her own free will, wants to show everybody what she can do. That, also, means to show off her own strength to those who doubt she's capable at doing so, because of her weak appearance. Besides, I just got a text from Nemu. _-He held up his phone, showing the worried father the text.-_She's allowing Ra Ra to use her dragon-form, so long as she doesn't use more than three shots of either of her breath abilities and has to go see Chiyo when the challenge ends."

Shōta's hands clenched into fists, wanting to go run out there and stop his daughter from pushing herself and having to reveal a form no Animal Quirk User has ever been able to turn into.

...He let out a groan of defeat, pulled his arm out of Present Mic's grasp, turned from the door and sat back down in his seat.

Hizashi let out a deep sigh of relief, getting back to his own seat and resume his role as the announcer.

"All right, everybody, get those hands in the air and give our teams a big cheer, as we begin the challenge."

Eraser Head stared down at the white-dragon, who stomped her right-claw into the ground like a horse and lowered her head near the ground, as her eyes closed and her ears flattened.

He saw what she was doing, as both her wings lay out on the ground.

_'Don't you dare get yourself hurt out there, Honey... I don't want to send Mic to Chiyo, to help cure a sudden case of lost voice.'_

* * *

Being in the front, Izuku leaned forward and laid both his hands an inch behind the ridges of her neck*, which will help with any back pain she may very well be having from the three of them sitting on her scarred back. It'll also help with any head, neck and even arm pain she could be having from the cheers of the crowd before she got the earplugs and/or from overusing her arms in the Obstacle Course Challenge.

Sitting behind him, Ochako stared down at the scars that can be seen from underneath the thinner-scales and feather-like scales that came from Sierra's shoulder-blades to her hip.

_'I already seen them, back at the USJ. But to see them up close, especially finding myself sitting on top of them... I don't even know what to think.'_

Behind her, Tokoyami tapped on her shoulder, pulling her attention away from the burns.

"Don't focus on that," he told her. "Otherwise, you could end up falling off and getting us taken out of the game. And right now, she needs you to focus on riding in rhythm with us and to use your Quirk, when she gets ready to fly."

She was surprised by his calmness, and a little insulted by him telling her to focus on the game and not the wellbeing of their friend.

"Ocha."

She turned to the person who called out to her, being Sierra, with her head turned to the left... The end of her beak-like snout is pulled up and her mouth slightly open, revealing her strong white-fangs.

She's sending her a smile of her own.

"I am hurting. Even right now. The combine weight of you three, with Dark Shadow not having an actual physical body to include his own weight and doesn't add any to Tokoyami when not in use, is just as much heavy as carrying Aizawa-sensei from the USJ to the school, while I was injured and suffering from Hypothermia. _-Uraraka gasped at her honest opinion.-_However, this is nothing like last time. I put on a few pounds and did muscle building training with Izu. Like he said earlier, a few pounds isn't a major improvement and won't make that much of a difference, but it's better than nothing. Because of that, I'm gonna need you guys to help me protect Izu and our points, when I may be unable to do multiple things at once, and not focus on my past scars when the game starts. Okay? This is a team challenge, after all."

She didn't like that her friend and immediate little-sister didn't want her to worry for her self-being, but was immediately on board when she was asking her for assistance.

She nodded her head, returning a smile of her own.

Sierra's greenish-grey eyes looked over to the Raven/Shadow Quirk User.

"Tokoyami-kun, I want to thank both you and Dark Shadow for joining our team. _-She tilted her head down a bit, sending a nod of a bow.-_We really appreciate it."

In response, Tokoyami nodded his head back at her.

"You two made a convincing argument for us to join you. _-He stared down at the headband wrapped around Izuku's neck, showing their total points of ten million, five hundred and fifteen.-_Though, you understood that we'll be targeted the very moment the game starts, I know for a fact that you two have quick minds to come up with different strategies to help keep us safe. Plus, you are a fellow Animal Quirk User like myself, despite me having only the outside characteristics of a raven and my dominate Quirk Trait being Dark Shadow."

She snorted at his words, shaking her head.

"You know that Tsu is an Animal Quirk User, too, and that you could've joined Mineta's Team to encase yourself within the shadows that Shōji's arms is making. Dark Shadow's power would increase the longer you remain in the dark, and both his energy and strength would be fully charged when returning to you."

His eyes widened to her words, as Dark Shadow sprung out from his stomach and hovered beside his master.

_"She got you there, Fumikage."_He said, his golden-yellow light eyes staring at the dragon. _"The animals are right. She is a quick study."_

If not for the feathers covering his skin, Tokoyami would probably be blushing from being revealed to not had thought about joining Mineta's Team before Izuku requested he joins their team.

Izuku, after finishing his job at triggering the pressure points at her neck, patted her gently on the head, resulting the two god-siblings to stare into each other's eyes.

"Whether you knew about it, or hadn't thought about it sooner, we still appreciate you joining us, Tokoyami-kun." Izuku stated, running his fingers through the feather-like scales that rested at the top of Sierra's head and in-between the stalagmite-like horns. "Though, we have a feeling that you have a reason to purposely expose yourself to the light."

Again, Tokoyami's eyes widened, lowering his head a bit.

_"Scratch that, they're **both **quick studies. It's just as you thought, Fumikage."_

He glared at his Quirk, silently telling him to shut up.

_**"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! LET'S START THE FINAL COUNTDOWN, TOGETHER!"**_

Sierra lifted her wings off the ground, raising and stretching them to their highest length.

"Everyone ready?" She asked.

_**"Three...!"**_

"Ocha?" Izuku asked, grabbing fists full of feather-like scales from the middle of her neck.

"Yeah!"

_**"Two...!"**_

"Tokoyami?"

"Yes!"

_"Yeah!"_

_**"One...!"**_

Izuku leaned forward, hovering over Sierra's head.

"Let's do this, Sis!"

"Right!"

Midnight snapped her flogger-style whip.

"BEGIN!"

Immediately, many of the eleven teams charged for them, running at their fullest speed.

Sierra and Izuku knew they would, and already figured out what to do.

"Ocha, Tokoyami, hang on tight! _-Immediately, the two wrapped their arms around the person in front of them, forming a chain-like hug. Izuku tapped Sierra at the side of her neck.-_Now, Sis!"

Sierra forced her body into a full gallop towards the few teams catching up to them, pushing her wings to start flapping.

"Quick! Somebody stop her!" One person yelled, seeing the dragon about to take off into the air.

Sierra felt something about to come her way and, immediately, flung herself in the air and pushed her wings to release powerful waves of wind, barely dodging in time to avoid the ground that darkened and appeared to be liquid.

She glared at where it came from, seeing it being a student from Class 1-B with sandy-white hair and skin, with his teeth exposed.

_'Either he has a Quicksand Quirk, or used his Quirk to make the ground into a liquid form. Most likely, a Softening Quirk!'_

"Damnit! They're getting away!" The one student, Tetsutetsu, yelled, his team stopping to better turn and avoid touching the dark-part of the ground. "After them!"

Sierra pushed her wings to lift them higher into the air, which was a challenge since she's carrying three extra weight on her back and some of their shoes are preventing her from fully lifting her wings.

Her ears twitched when they caught the sound of something charging for them, having her to turn her head slightly and seeing the headphone cables that Jirō has at the end of her earlobes and Quirk. Because she has to focus on getting themselves higher into the air, her body would be unable to move properly in the air to dodge or use her claws, without shifting her body and running the risk of making her teammates fall off of her.

Luckily, Tokoyami heard the sound, too, and had Dark Shadow to dive down and swatted the cables with its shadowy talons, keeping them away from the struggling dragon, who finally gathered enough to stay airborne and perfectly balanced in the air.

"Good work. Please continue to look after our blindspots, Dark Shadow." Tokoyami said, glaring down at the Earphone Jack User.

_"Got it!"_

Immediately, Dark Shadow looked all around Sierra's body, getting ready to attack whatever comes their way.

"That's seriously cool!" Izuku commented, happy to have chosen the right person to be on their team and had listened to his sister's suggestion. "Your shadow is what we desperately needed, especially with Sis keeping us in the sky. It'll take care of our omnidirectional mid-range advantage. _-He looked over his left-shoulder and Ochako's slightly hunched form, laying her forehead against her hand that held tightly to his shoulder.- _Tokoyami-kun, you're amazing!"

The fifteen year-old Raven/Shadow Quirk User simply nodded his head.

"Like I said earlier, Midoriya-kun, both you and Sierra-chan are quick thinkers and would find ways to help keep us at the advantage."

Sierra raised her head to her right, sending him a smirk.

"That may be so, but I wouldn't be able to gather enough wind to keep us in the sky, if not for you and Dark Shadow, Kage."

The sudden new name she called him by took Tokoyami by surprised, cocking his head to the side.

"'Kage'?"

Sierra nodded her head, turning back to stare down at the group that tried to come after them.

"You're part of our group and, most importantly, our friend. As such, you should have a nickname like the rest of us do." She explained. "I'm being called by my known nicknames, Sis and/or Ra Ra. Uraraka-chan is Ocha and, as you are already aware, Big Brother is Izu or... _Deku...__-There was a hint of a growl from the way she said the nickname, earning a gentle pat on the neck by her god-brother. She immediately perked back up, refocusing on what actually matters.-_Since you're with us, I thought you should have a nickname that'll suit you and I think Kage is the best nickname for you. Of course, if you don't like it, then we won't call you by a name that makes you feel uncomfortable."

The second-oldest of the group thought about the new name... And in just a few seconds, he came to accept the name.

"I approve of the nickname," he informed her.

Sierra grunted in approval.

_"Hey! What about me? Don't I get a nickname, too? I am a part of this group, as well, and I did protect you from that attack. Right?"_Dark Shadow asked, curling over her right-wing and hovering beside her face.

Tokoyami did not like his Quirk to bother the youngest from her concentration, or that he's being distracted by demanding to have a nickname like he was granted.

"Dark Shadow-" He started.

"It's okay, Kage." She intervened, sending him a smile of reassurance. "I, actually, had a nickname thought out for Dark Shadow, too. However, I want to be certain that it would be okay with you, since you are his host and he has to follow your rules to keep the peace you made out for each other."

Dark Shadow curled further along, staring straight into Tokoyami's red-bird eyes. She figures that since they're, in terms, one in the same, they're having a mental discussion with each other.

Within a short time, he came up with an answer.

"You may give Dark Shadow a name, so long as he doesn't through a fit about it and, until I say so, only you three may call him by the nickname."

Sierra nodded her head, then turned to Dark Shadow, who returned beside her head, giving her golden-yellow light-eyes pleads in his eyes to tell him the name she came up.

"I thought about it for a while, and think that Shade would be more appropriate to call you by. Since the sun is the reason why shadows of many physical objects are created, it becomes a haven to those who seek a form of shelter to stay cool from the heat. It may not seem strong, but it brings a certain balance to the natural order of life. And like many stated, where there's always light, there's always a hint of darkness nearby."

The Living Shadow Quirk stared at her, taking her words to serious consideration... Then, he wrapped his arms around her neck, nuzzling his beak against hers.

_"I LOVE IT!"_He screeched. _"From now on, I want you all to call me Shade, as much as possible!"_

Surprisingly, despite being able to feel him like he has a physical body, her right-wing didn't feel any weight being pressed down when a part of Dark Shadow laid out on top of her skin and scales.

She was shocked to the new discovery.

_'I thought that was the case, but wasn't certain, whenever I would see how Tokoyami summons him into battle... I wonder...'_

"Sis, look out!"

From Ochako's warning, Sierra was brought out of her train of thoughts and her ears picked up a whistling sound coming for them. She immediately forced her body to twist in the air, avoiding a swift, pink object that would've coiled itself around her left-foot if she didn't move out of the way in time.

_**"Man, that was a close call! Team Midoriya may appear to be safe in the air, but it looks like the other teams are finding other ways to make their attacks and try to bring Sierra Arashi back down to Earth!"**_

"What was that?!" Izuku asked, staring down and seeing the pink snake-like object pulling back and returning to underneath Shōji's arms.

Sierra sniffed the air, and immediately recognized the scent of morning dew and orchid.

"It's Tsu!" She announced. "She must be using her tongue to try and grab us!"

"She's not the only one!" Ochako pointed out, seeing a white-strip of tape shoot up for them.

Growling at the sight, Sierra forced herself to dive down to avoid the material, as Dark Shadow sprung up and ripped the tape to shreds with ease.

_'It may look like ordinary tape, but from how he described on using his tape to prevent Kurogiri from reaching Iida at the U.S.J., it must be very strong.'_

Again, Tsuyu shot out her tongue to make another grab for her, aiming for her tail.

This time, Izuku grabbed for her horns and, telling Ochako and Tokoyami to lean down, pushed Sierra's body to dive down and straighten her body to avoid the attack.

Her wings are starting to get sore from the continuous flapping, as Sierra started to pant.

_'This isn't working. I can't keep us in the air for the whole game, and trying to force myself to move in order to dodge, is just going to leave me expose.'_

"DEEEEKU! HALF-BLOOOOOOD!"

A roar of a predator, along with the scent of fire, smoke and something that could best be compared to being burnt sugar, came straight for them and she barely had enough to react and force her body to pull back and fly backwards to avoid the one person she knew carried the two scent.

Katsuki Bakugō.

Her eyes widened, watching as he shifted his body in the air and used his Quirk to rapidly come barreling down on them.

"I got you now!" He yelled, his right-hand extending out to, not for the headband around Izuku's neck, but for something else.

Sierra immediately realized what he was planning on doing.

"Kage!"

Though very new to the name and trying to keep himself and Ochako as close to her body as they could to avoid falling and grabbing keeping a firm grip on the feather-like scales, Tokoyami sent an immediate telepathic order to Dark Shadow and, swiftly as he was, got in-between the raging sixteen year-old and his master's claimed friend. He expanded his body to the size of a horse, and took the full blunt of the exploding attack.

"Damn it!" Bakugō yelled, feeling himself starting fall back down to Earth before a piece of tape snagged him and pulled him back to his group.

Izuku's group were relieved to see the threat going away, but that soon short lived when they felt the rhythm of Sierra's wings slowing down and her body pointing down to the ground. Her eyes widened, as her breath was lodged in her throat, suddenly unable to get any air and lost the ability to breathe.

_'What's going on?! I can't...! I can't breathe... IZU!'_

"Sis!" Izuku yelled, grabbing for her horns and pulling her head up, uselessly trying to get her to stay afloat.

"Our weight must've been too much for her wings to keep flapping!" Tokoyami yelled, sitting back and trying to keep the bottom of her wings opened for the roaring wind to push into. "She's gathering too much wind! We need to lighten her load!"

The fifteen year-old green-haired boy knew exactly what to.

"Ocha! Your Quirk! Make us lighter!"

Immediately, Ochako activated her Quirk, immediately touching Izuku, Tokoyami and herself, making them lighter.

As they neared the ground, Sierra felt the weight on her back becoming much lighter. She, also, felt something different with the wind that's being gathered underneath her wings... And along it, the air that's trapped in her lungs, traveling throughout her body and straight into her wings.

_'What's going on...? And why do I know what I'm going to do with it?'_

She forced her wings to fully open, as the rest of her body straightened out, fighting off Izuku's desperation to pull her head up.

"Sis, what are you doing?! You need to pull up!"

She glared down at the many teams that locked on to her. Some are preparing themselves to use their Quirks and attack them, while the rest already began running to where she would most likely be landing.

She let out a hiss. It sounded like a cross between a python hiss and a gopher snake hiss, becoming a single, loud, screeching hiss. The muscles in her body tensed up, as she pulled her limbs back to straighten her body out more, ignoring the sets of feet that block their usual spots.

Izuku didn't know why, but something in the back of his head told him exactly what to do and to warn the others to do the same.

"Kage, Ocha, lean in as close as you can to her body, hold on tight and, whatever you do, DON'T LET GO!"

Hearing how much emphasize to his final instructions, the two did as they were told, readying themselves for what was to come.

The hissing Sierra continued to make grew louder, and somewhat higher. It started irritating the other teams' ears, even those who are wearing the special earplugs they received from Midnight.

"What the fucking hell?! What's with that noise?!"

"I don't know what it is, but it's making my ears bleed!"

"Once she's close enough, somebody better shut that bitch up!"

Her eyes widened to that last part, hearing it echo within her own ears, along with the sudden sound of her heart banging slowly and heavily against her eardrums. Time felt like it went still, as a sudden memory came out from the depths of her mind.

* * *

_It's been three weeks since she was brought to this new place... She didn't like it... Especially the boy with pale grayish-blue hair and bloody-red eyes, who would keep staring at her and keep calling her 'Brat'._

_She didn't know why, but each and every time she sees him, something inside of her told her to go for his neck and snap it with her teeth. She doesn't know why, but she feels a burning rage and anger, from just by his scent, alone._

_..._

_..._

_...She wanted him **dead**... Because, he brings death to those who aren't supposed to die... From his own hands._

**_"Will you stop with that staring of yours, Brat?"_**_Ten year-old Shigaraki growled out, scratching at the right-side of his neck with one of his fingers. **"It's getting very irritating, which is much more annoying than having to be told to wait."**_

_She simply kept glaring at him. More specifically, at the finger that kept on rubbing against his skin and making a scraping noise... It's irritating her ears, as if somebody's rubbing sand into her ears._

_She let out a growl, perfectly imitating the same growl of a __leopard's growl._

_The scratching stopped, but the cold eyes of blood narrowed straight down at her._

**_"What is it, now, Brat?" _**_He said, getting off the chair he was sitting in. **"You got a problem with me telling you what to do? Because, last time I checked, Arsenius and Kurogiri left me in charge to watch your sorry ass, while they're busy with whatever they're doing down in the basement. That means, whatever I say, goes, Brat. And if you got a problem with that **-His fingers waved in the air, repeatedly curling and uncurling themselves.-__**I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."**_

_A part of her wanted to curl up and to run away; it instantly figured out what he meant by lessons, thanks to all the times her guardian would force her to endure when he would have to 'teach her a lesson'._

_...Yet, another part of her wasn't going to back down from this older-pup. This **child**, that thinks he's so important and treats her like dirt when he, himself, is in the same rank and position as she is._

_And if he was going to think he can do whatever he wants to do, all because he's part of the group that bought her from D.U.A.*... The Debauchery__Underground Auction._

_..._

_..._

_...He's got another thing coming._

_With that thought, her lowered her body to stand on all-fours and her body morphed into a __leopard*._

_..._

_..._

_...She charged for him. Her fangs and claws extended out to spill blood._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She leaped, releasing a roar that a lion would make, not a leopard*._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_She found herself on the ground, yowling and hissing in pain... **Blood**seeping from the right-side of her neck..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...The ten year-old stood over her... His left-hand, held out and fingers spread open..._

_..._

_..._

_...tufts of fur and parts of skin, that was once in his grasp, ended up turning into dust..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She now sees the error in her attempt to attack the older-child, in her desperation to rid away the scent of blood and death he carries... For **assuming**she could overpower one who is not an adult and hope, in due time, to force him to being her unwilling ally._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...However, despite the pain, she refuses to show her fear, while as an animal... She can show her true emotions, when she's a human._

_..._

_..._

_...Shigaraki flashed her his creepy smile, exposing all of his teeth down at her._

**_"I knew there was something about you that I_**_**liked,"**he whispered._

_..._

_..._

_...He laid his hand to the injured part of her neck, forcing out more yowls and snarls of pain from the leopard._

**_"You may not fully understand true fear when you're an animal, even when you were forced to submit in front of all the buyers... However... After they hear what you just tried to do, I'm pretty sure Arsenius would be more than happy to allow me to find ways to shut up a useless, half-blooded Bitch, like you, from ever speaking a word about our little 'organization'."_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...It was the start on how their 'playtime' started... And the moment he found his favorite noise, whenever she screams._

* * *

Time immediately returned... And Sierra found herself, with air traveling down her mouth and nose, more than ready to show she wasn't going to stay quiet and she wasn't going to let them shut her up.

...Not until she chooses to stay quiet, which is after she gets rid of all this pent up feeling, that could be compared to being like hot air trying to escape.

The hissing grew into a higher pitch, her wings gathering up more wind within the humeropatagialis and both of the dactylopatagium major and medius of her wings.

"Here they come! Get ready!"

She sent a siding glance to her friends.

"Hang on tight. _-She had to strain her voice, from the wind flowing down her throat and preventing her from breathing.-_Kage, have Shade come out and pin your bodies to mine, in case you guys lose your hold on me."

Tokoyami nodded his head, allowing his Quirk to come out behind him and encase the three of them in his grasp, pushing them all to lay against her back and into each other.

_"I have them secured, Sis."_

Relieved to hear the news, Sierra glanced down at the ground they're about to land back, lifted her head...

...

...And with one combined flap of her wings, released a powerful gust of wind, resulting her to pull up and perform a dragon's version of a backflip.

The gust of wind was so big, and so unexpected, that a few of the teams that were closest to her, ended up being pushed back to the farther part of the field. Two teams, being Team Rin and Team Tsunotori ended up losing their footing and fell to the ground, dropping their riders, Hiryū Rin, Togaru Kamakiri and Yūga, in the process. Those who weren't that close, ended up using their Quirks to keep themselves grounded and on their feet.

The audience, who were shocked at what just happened, immediately went wild, cheering for Team Midoriya, as Sierra righted herself and firmly landed back down on the field.

_**"WHAT WAS THAT WE JUST SAW?! My mind must be playing tricks on me, because there's no way I just witnessed Sierra Arashi releasing a mighty blast of wind and pushed most of the teams to the other-side of the field!"**_

The instant she touched the ground, Uraraka released her Quirk.

When their original weight came back... Sierra had to use her wings to help steady her, when she thought her body was going to collapse.

She was gasping, inhaling as deeply as she could to collect all the air that left her lungs the instant she released that powerful wind. She folded her left-forearm beneath her scale-plate, kneeling near the ground and resting her head against the ground.

"Sis!" Izuku cried out, leaning forward and resting his head between her horns, grabbing them in his grasp and glancing around their surroundings to keep an eye out for any teammates attempting to attack them, again. "What's wrong?"

She continued to gasp for breath, closing her eyes to help calm her racing heart.

"Deku! Is she okay?" Ochako asked, leaning over his back a bit to see the concentration on the dragon's face.

"I don't know."

Tokoyami saw a few teams starting to run back to them, though a few seems to still be recovering from that powerful wind they had to fight against.

"Midoriya-kun, we can't stay here for much longer." He warned, as Dark Shadow removed himself from his master and stretching his head to lay his bird-head underneath Sierra's, forcing her to lift it back up.

"I know, bu-"

Sierra stomped her left-claw back onto the dirt, pushing herself to stand back up and, after folding her wings beneath their feet to give them a rest, forced herself into a sprint.

Izuku pulled her head back a bit, signaling her to slow down.

"Sis, you need to re-!"

"I need to run!" She growled, shaking her head to free her horns from Izuku's grasp and kick off into a gallop. "I need more wind to blow into my face, to recover the air I lost!"

The news was very startling to her brother and her teammates, as he grabbed for the feather-like scales.

"What? You lost your air?" Midoriya repeated, hoping he heard right.

"How did you suddenly lose your air?" Uraraka asked, hoping her friend isn't in serious danger at being ill.

"Did you inhale some of Bakugō's smoke, and was choking?" Tokoyami thought, allowing Dark Shadow to hover beside the girl.

"I don't know how and why, but when I was diving down, I suddenly lost the ability to breathe and all the air that was lodged in my body was immediately gone, the instant I released the wind from my wings."

Izuku glared down at her wings folded underneath his feet, slightly pulling his feet up to prevent his shoes from pushing against her extra appendages.

"What about right now, Sis? Can you breathe okay?"

She nodded her head, catching her second wind.

"Yeah, I can breathe, again. Though, I think it's best that I don't go back to the sky, again. At least, not unless I have to. _-She slightly flexed her wings, feeling a small pull that made her feel uncomfortable.-_Kacchan was trying to aim for my wings, in order to force me to come back down to the ground and prevent me from taking to the air, again. I can't risk my wings taking damage."

Izuku nodded his head.

"I understand, Sis. _-He turned to Ochako and Fumikage.-_We need to help Sis out, you guys. We can't risk her overusing her energy in running, while attacking or defending at the same time. I'm, also, worried that she's over exerting herself from shifting into multiple animals in a short amount of time."

Understanding what he's asking of them, Uraraka and Tokoyami immediately accepted his request.

"Right, Deku."

"We'll do what we can to help, Midoriya-kun."

He beamed up at his team.

"Kage." Sierra called out, avoiding a confrontation between Bakugō's Team and another Class 1-B Team that, surprisingly, snagged his points. "It may seem like a far-fetched possibility, but is it possible for Dark Shadow to..."

The whole team widened their eyes to her suggestion, with Tokoyami being completely taken back.

"May I ask, how or why you ask such a question?"

The dragon turned her head to stare at him.

"As you already know, he's shadow. But, in another term, isn't he literally Shadow Incarnate? If so, which he most likely is, shouldn't that mean he'll able to do so with whatever kind of shadow that's nearby and do it?"

She was met with silence, telling her that he wasn't sure or doesn't know, himself.

Sierra let out a low growl, signaling her impatience while keeping her eyes focused in front of her.

"You never thought to try it before. Had you?" She asked.

The moment she finished her question, her eyes widened and slammed her claws into the ground, slightly skidding on the ground...

...

...She soon found herself standing, face-to-face, with the second place team of the Calvary Challenge: Team Todoroki.

Both Yaoyorozu and Kaminari are both wearing roller skates, which allows Iida to use his Quirk to run fast and not force the other two to run at the same speed he's going, while the skates move in their place.

She growled at the strategy, earning a pat from her brother.

He saw what his sister sees, realizing the issue.

_'Thanks to Yaoyorozu-chan's Creation Quirk and Iida-kun's speed, they have the speed advantage and not have her and Kaminari-kun to overuse their stamina.'_He thought, glaring at Todoroki. _'And of course, there's Todoroki's ice we need to worry about.'_

"I'll be taking that headband." The taller-boy said, glaring at the green-haired teenager.

Sierra snarled at them, slamming her tail into the ground.

"You're gonna have to catch us first, Todoroki-kun." She replied, crouching slightly to the ground and slowly opening her wings.

"Sis, don't." Izuku whispered, keeping his eyes on their opponents.

"I don't have much of a choice, Izu. I can't outrun Ten, should they choose to chase us." She whispered, spreading her wings wide open. "We need to keep our distance from them."

Apparently, Todoroki and his team were expecting her to choose to take for the air, again, because as soon as she did, Iida started running for them, turning his engine on to third gear to run faster. Momo immediately started creating a metal-spear in her right-arm, while something else was coming off her stomach. Sparks began to jump off of Denki's hair, showing that he's about to let loose his electricity.

Sierra's eyes widened when she saw what was going on, only having enough time to pull her left-wing out to shield her teammates and coil her tail over her wing, before Kaminari released his attack.

At the same time he did, Todoroki was given a metal sheet and covered all but Kaminari with it, preventing themselves from being hit.

The other teams that chose to charge for them, half of them not having any points and running out of time before the game ends in a few minutes, ended up being electrocuted on the spot.

...Including Sierra, herself, as she forced herself to take the full-force of the attack, shielding the others with her left-wing.

"Sis!" Izuku yelled, covering his face with his arms when some of the Sparks jumped off her wing and threatened to shock him.

_**"AND JUST LIKE THAT, TEAM TODOROKI RELEASED A MASSIVE ELECTRIC ATTACK AND IS LEAVING EVERYBODY FROZEN IN PLACE FROM 'SHOCK'...! Eh? You get it, Eraser Head?"**_

_**"Is this really the best time for you to come up with jokes, Mic?"**_

Sierra roared from the electricity attacking her wing and at half of her exposed body, but she refused to allow herself to collapse and risk her team getting shocked.

"Shade!" She yelled, glaring down at the floor. "Don't come out! Stay inside Kage, until I need you!"

Seven seconds later, she felt the electricity dying down. The moment it was almost to non-existence, she slammed both her forearms and wings into the ground, still feeling of the electricity coursing though the left-half of her body.

She felt Izuku patting the back of her neck, asking if she's okay.

"I'll be fine," she groaned. "Just need a moment to regain control of my body, from that attack."

"I don't think they're going to give you that moment, Sis!" Ochako replied, watching as Todoroki's Team came speeding towards them, snagging as many headbands as they could from the teams that were, not only shocked by Kaminari's electricity, but now frozen in place by Shōto's ice, thanks to the metal-spear Momo gave him to help him connect to the ground without touching it.

Sierra glared at them, hunching herself closer to the ground, digging her talons and rubbing both her wings and tail into the ground.

"Hang on tight, you guys!" She snarled, waiting for them to get closer.

Izuku wrapped his arms around her neck, preparing himself for what he expect his sister to do, as Uraraka tightens her hold around his waist.

They were about a foot away from them, when she found the perfect opportunity.

She forced her body to leap.

"Shade!" She screeched.

Immediately, Dark Shadow came out of Tokoyami's stomach and extended a clawed-shadow towards Todoroki.

He didn't expect the attack to be so sudden.

"Yaoyorozu-chan!" He yelled, covering his neck with his arm.

Immediately, Momo created a stone-shield, blocking the clawed-shadow that tried to grab for their headband... Which then had him use it as a vault to help push them over the team.

_**"And thanks to teamwork, Team Midoriya was able to get over Team Todoroki and it looks like they're taken by surprise, leaving them open!"**_

Sierra smirked at their reaction and when she was on top of them, she flapped her wings over them and released the dirt she held in her talons, dousing them with the dust and dirt she collected.

"It was a ruse!" Iida yelled, wincing when some of the dirt went into his eyes and couldn't rub them, without letting go of his teammates' hands on Todoroki's feet and drop him.

Sierra's wings tensed, her left-wing barely able to stay open, but was still able to glide them to the other-side of the ice-wall keeping them in place. She nearly lost her footing when landing, because the left-side of her body was still under the temporary paralysis caused by Denki, but was able to get herself to start moving again.

"You okay, Sis?" Izuku asked, his eyes flashing with such anger to what Todoroki's team did to his god-sister.

She nodded her head, slightly wincing from trying to put on some weight to her left-forearm and shaking the limb from the tingling feeling traveling down her limb.

"My body is going to need a moment to get over the 'shocking' effect Kaminari-kun did... Eh? Get it?" She said, lifting part of her lips to flash them her dragon-smile.

Izuku rolled his eyes at her joke, but smiled at her attempt to assure everyone that she's okay.

"Don't end up like Present Mic, Sis." He said, patting her on the head.

"It's ashamed that you can't use your wing to fly us out of here, Sis. Because, apparently, we're trapped within limited space and surrounded by a wall of ice." Tokoyami informed, glared at the large wall of ice that prevents them from running off.

"I can use my Quirk to float us up, and you can try to steer us with one wing, Sis." Ochako offered, gently laying her hand on part of the girl's back.

Sierra let out a warning growl.

"No." She told the older-girl. "Trying to use one wing is almost impossible to do in the air, especially when having three people on my back. Besides, even if I could do it and get us out of here, there are still other teams that could try to take advantage of my current condition and shoot us down."

Ochako didn't trigger her Quirk to activate, but remained laying her hand on the burnt, scarred back, wincing from feeling her spine in the mixture.

"If that were to happen, we can use Dark Shadow to shield you from their attacks. He can, also, help you scale the ice, should you have any problems keeping your grip and want to try climbing out of here." Tokoyami replied, his Quirk hovering beside the dragon.

She shook her head.

"He can't shield us from multiple attacks, attacking in unison. At least, not with this much light that's weakening him the longer he has to stay within it. Plus, I don't want to risk them hitting any of you guys when my back is turned."

The Raven/Shadow Quirk User sneered at her words, realizing that she made a reasonable argument.

"The only thing we can do right now, is stand our ground and keep them distance from us and our points." Izuku told his team, glaring at their opponent, who remained still in their spots. "Sis, make sure to stay on his left-side. We need to limit his ability on using his ice."

Sierra nodded her head, slowly opening her wings and holding them up on both sides.

"Kage. Whether you ever tried to do it or not, can you have Shade do it right now? _-She scraped her right-claw into the ground, covering part of her side and right-wing with dirt, before doing the same with the other-side.-_It'll probably be our last remaining defense, should they find a chance to steal our points."

The Raven/Shadow Quirk User, not sure if it'll work or even help them, but left with no other option, Tokoyami mentally told Dark Shadow to take shelter in the one spot she asked him earlier if he could do.

_'Whether it does work or not, let's just hope it'll at least aid us to keep the victory.'_

_**"ONLY SIXTY SECONDS REMAINING, AND TEAM MIDORIYA HAS BEEN ABLE TO HOLD ON TO THE TEN MILLION POINTS! They may very well take the victory on this!" **_Present Mic announced, clearly getting very excited and, if anybody knew Hizashi, could be heard cheering for them to win. _**"I would've thought Team Todoroki would've taken it, if not a few minutes ago! They're not leaving them any chances to take their points, but Team Todoroki isn't going to give up just yet! Let's see if they have any more tricks left up their sleeves!"**_

She may not be able to tell if Fumikage did what she asked, but Sierra can feel an odd presence with her. All around her... Even beneath her feet, and underneath the ground she's standing on.

_'I hope this work. If not... I'll __disappoint Rai-sama and the rest of our family, for costing us the game.'_

"Everyone. _-Sierra slightly raised her head a bit, forwarding her ears to better hear Iida's voice.-_We have less than sixty seconds until time is up. I'm going to do something that'll make me completely useless, but it'll be worth it... When it'll help us get the ten million points."

Her slit-eyes widened, when she saw Iida hunch over, and told Todoroki to make sure to get the headband, as her ears picked up the sound of rushing fire and electricity coming from the exhaust pipes in his legs.

Sierra recognized the pose and immediately, her body tensed up.

"Izu, he's going to use it!" She snarled, forcing her wings to flap and gather the dust in the air.

"What? What's he going to do?" Ochako asked, earning a same, confused look by the green-haired teenager.

"Remember that video of Ingenium, where he was forced into that standstill in a hostage situation, three years ago?"

He recalls many videos he and his sister had seen in the past, long since they were toddlers. However, if given a clear specific event and time period, Izuku can immediately recall that event as clear as day, as if it were yesterday.

...And when recalling that standstill and hostage incident that Ingenium was involved with, he realized what his sister is trying to warn him.

"He's going to use that move?!" Earning a nod from the dragon, he slammed his right-fist into his left-palm. "Kuso! _-He turned to Ochako and Tokoyami.-_Lean forward, and brace yourselves!"

Stunned of his sudden anger and yelling, but seeing the desperation in his eyes, the two did as they were told, as Sierra stood on her hind-legs and kept flapping her wings.

_**"Something's going on between the two teams, but what could it be? Is Team Todoroki going to try and use a new **_**_strategy to steal Team Midoriya's headband?!"_**

"Shade... Get ready..." She whispered underneath her growl, triggering all of her senses at the same time to help slow down time within her surroundings, readying herself for their opponents to come at them.

"Brace yourselves! Hold on tight!" Iida yelled, as the fire in the exhaust pipes went from red and yellow fire, to blue and white. _"Recipro Burst!"_

With a mighty roar of power, the exhaust pipes in his legs and released the blue and white flames, pushing them all at super speed that not even his teammates expected to happen.

Even when triggering all of her senses, they were coming too fast for even Sierra to try and do something... And that was what she expected to take place.

"NOW!" She roared, opening her wings.

...From below her, within her own shadow, a pair of golden-yellow light-eyes opened to where her eyes would most likely be, if her shadow were to be given a set of eyes. It traveled up parts of her body that the shadows of her wings covered, into the shadows of the humeropatagialis and both dactylopatagiums of her wings...

...

...

...And out came a large-pair of shadow-taloned wings, expanding and raising with her own wings... With Dark Shadow's head popping out and screeching next to Sierra's head, puffing his chest out.

Completely taken back that the shadow creature was fast enough to come out and shield Sierra and the rest of Team Midoriya, along with how fast Iida was making them going...

...

...

...

...Without any thought...

...

...

...

...**Fire**came off of Shōto's left-arm, which protected his arm from taking damage from the shadow and, in the process, hit the back-fold of Sierra's left-wing that wasn't covered up by the shadow, leaving a small-burn...

...

...

...

...

...Sparks jumped off the scales of her wing, sending a small-shock of electricity on his arm and leaving him with a burn of its own.

Iida forced his team to turn with the ice-wall and back to where they started, gasping for air and smoke coming out of the exhaust pipes of his legs.

_**"That... Was... AMAZING!"**_Hizashi yelled, in complete awe at what his eyes wasn't able to keep up until Dark Shadow sprang up. _**"Team Todoroki was going so fast, that we couldn't see them make the first move. And yet, despite their sudden speed, Team Midoriya was able to see their attack and was able to prevent them from taking their points! THEY'RE STILL IN THE LEAD!"**_

Sierra planted both her forearms back onto the ground, folding her wings back underneath her teams' feet and next to her side, ignoring the burn she received from Todoroki's fire.

"It worked," she sighed out. "Thank goodness, it worked."

While Ochako was lost for words on what just happened, with Tokoyami completely in awe on what Dark Shadow just did as his Shadow Quirk returns to his stomach, Izuku stared down at the mark that the taller-boy left on his sister's wing.

"...Sis... _-He glared over at Todoroki, feeling a build up rage rising in his heart.-_...He **_marked_**you.*"

Immediately, Sierra jerked her head back and slammed her head against his, doing a backwards headbutt.

"Sis, what the hell?!"

"Deku! Are you okay?!"

Sierra turned her head to the side, sending him her own glare.

"Don't. You. Dare. Think about it, right now." She growled out, slamming her tail into the ground. "We still have our points, and we're still in the lead. One of us can get payback, in the next event of the games, _after_we win the Calvary Challenge. _-Stomping her left-claw into the ground, the tingling finally gone, she turned her body to the ice-wall.- _We should take this moment to get out of here, while Iida's engines are stalled."

"She's right, Midoriya-kun. It would be best to make our escape, while we still have our points and his team is unable to reach us." Tokoyami backed up, allowing Dark Shadow to hover beside him and be prepare to strike if Todoroki tries to attack them with his ice, or the fire that popped out of nowhere.

Sending a final warning glare to the red and white-haired boy, Izuku turned away to face the ice-wall.

"Let's get out of here," he announced his agreement.

Just as she started to push herself to scale up the ice...

***BOOOOOM!***

Barely a foot away from them, a major blast of explosion crashed through the ice... Bakugō came soaring through, charging in at full speed and flying away from his team.

"DEEEEEEKU! HAAAALF-BLOOOOOOOD!" He roared out, only to see Team Todoroki in his sight and realizing that his targets are making their escape by climbing up the wall.

Realizing he has no time or enough air to turn and go after Midoriya's Team, he decided to charge in for Todoroki's team, seeing them unable to move and seeing the smokes coming out of Iida's exhaust pipes. Plus, he still owes him for provoking him in the Obstacle Challenge and have him coming in, in fourth place.

"DAAAAMNIIT AAAAAL! IIIICY-HOOOOOOT!"

Seeing the opportunity, Sierra pushed herself to lunged for the top of the wall, keeping a firm grip thanks to her claws. Once at the top, she forced her wings to open. They were still tensed up, especially the burning sensation from her left-wing, but not too badly to prevent her to take off for the sky.

She kicked her hind-legs off the ice, forced to push out powerful flaps into her wings, and then...

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAND THAAAAAT'S TIME!"**_

To the sound of Hizashi bellowing out that their time is up, Team Midoriya felt as if they were in a dream, not believing what just happened.

...

...

...

...

...

...They _won_...

...

...

...

...They started out with over ten million points... And were successful at guarding their points from the others...

...

...

...

...And they came out, in **FIRST**place!

Sierra can feel so many emotions coming off of her god-brother, as she focuses on keeping themselves in the air... She wants to stay up in the sky, so that all can see who she and her team are... Who her _brother_, the one that society cast aside, looked down upon and tried to destroy, is.

...

...

...A _Winner_.

"...Deku..." From behind him, Ochako was in awe, then her face beamed up with so much happiness and pride, she was sparkling and glowing. "...WE DID IT!"

Behind her, Fumikage was smirking, able to contain his own excitement and pride that they won the game.

"Both of your strategies, quick thinkings and plans showed no bounds. Even your efforts to have us work together, proved to paid off. And in the end, we came victorious. _-He nodded his head to the two god-siblings, as Dark Shadow gave them a thumbs up.-_I'm happy and proud to had joined forces with you both, Midoriya-kun and Sis."

Izuku hunched his back forward, his hands trembling into fists...

...

...

...Then... It happened...

...

...

...

...He raised his right-fist into the sky, with his left keeping a firm grip on the feather-like scales, as Sierra flew them higher into the air, circling around almost in front of the audience, as they continued to cheer and scream for their victory.

_**"IN FIRST PLACE, WHO STARTED OUT AS EVERYBODY'S TARGET-"**_

Sierra flew them higher in the air, ignoring the protest in her wings and back.

_**"THE ONE WHO WERE STARTED OUT WITH OVER TEN MILLIONS, AND HAD SUCCESSFULLY KEPT THEIR POINTS-"**_

Izuku raised his head to the sky, his fist remaining in the air, as they neared the opening above them.

_**"IS THE ONE, AND ONLY, **_**_TEAM MIDORIYA!"_**

To Present Mic's words, Izuku let out a strong, powerful scream of victory. Along side him, Sierra released a mighty, loud roar, raising her head to the sky with him.

* * *

Beside Hizashi, as he casually announced the second, third and fourth place winner, Eraser Head kept his eyes on the white-dragon above them.

...His heart felt like it was going to burst from feeling so much pride building up inside of it, as he allowed a small-tear to run down his face and vanished into his capture weapon.

_'...You did it, Ra Ra... You both did it... You're going to the next part of the games... I'm so proud of you...'_

* * *

After they got the feeling to cheer their hearts out, along with Ochako, Tokoyami and Dark Shadow joining in, Izuku signaled Sierra to head back down to Earth, which she quickly obliged when the aches in her wings and the soreness in her back grew.

She dived back down to Earth, landing gently to the ground, thanks to Uraraka slowing her down and pulling back her speed with her Quirk.

...Just as they all got off her back...

...

...

...The pulsing in her back sprung out...

...

...

...Followed by the stabbing, searing pain that came along with it.

...

...

...

...

...The poison in her back was triggering*... Right, before the whole, _viewing_audience.

The instant it triggered, Sierra's body was forced to morph back into a human and collapsed... Her lungs felt like they were on fire, unable to scream... But her eyes flashed out from normal human-like eyes, to eyes of a beaten, scared... In pain animal...

Izuku barely had time to catch her, before he found himself kneeling beside her, pulling her against his chest and pinning her to him.

To many of the viewers, it looked as if he was comforting his sister... But to those who has sharp hearing, perfect reading on expression, and a strong guide of instinct... They saw a child in pain, with another child shielding her and quieting her cries... By allowing her to bite into his shoulder and taking it out on him.

Ochako and Tokoyami were completely taken back by the sight before them... And soon, many of their classmates came forth... They were not expecting for this to happen, especially during the U.A. Sports Festival.

Seeing what was going on, Midnight immediately ran for the teens, kneeling beside Izuku and pushing part of Sierra's hair from her face.

...She was horrified to see the girl biting into her brother's right-shoulder, muffling her screams... Grabbing at her left-arm in her right, _digging_her nails into her limb.

Nemuri quickly signaled Hizashi to call for a lunch break, which was around that time, and needed to prevent the audience from knowing something was wrong with one of their contestants.

It was shocking to see the pain written on her face... But to see how Midoriya could put on a straight, calm face, while the girl was biting through his flesh and causing a red-stain to appear on his P.E. Uniform... It was very concerning for most of Class 1-A.

Even other students from the other classes, who were curious enough to see what the commotion was about, were not expecting a sight like that to be seen before them... Hitoshi Shinsō couldn't help, but look very concern for the girl that saved his Uncle Shōta from the villain attack.

With some help from Midnight, Izuku and her were able to hide Sierra between them and get her to walk beside them to head for the Recovery Room to see Chiyo... While moving from his shoulder to his left-arm to latch on to, with tears running down her face.

_'...It's worse... So much **worse**...! Make it stop... **Make ****IT **_STOP_!'_

Her bite force on her god-brother increased... And this time, Izuku couldn't keep a straight face any more and yelled out in pain.

Luckily for them, many of the viewers all left to get food, something drink and/or even head for the bathrooms, that nobody paid any attention to the distress going on below them.

...Nobody...

...

...Except for the teachers, and the certain amount of Pro Heroes that came to watch and/or act as security.

* * *

Immediately, Shōta got out of his chair and took off running. He couldn't hide the fear and the concern he has for his daughter.

...

...He didn't want to see that look on anybody's face, let alone his own child's face.

...

...

...

...

...The look, of someone... Whose **_dying_**...

TBC

* * *

*: If you guys want to know where I got this information from, along with the other pressure points and their effects, this is where I got it from on YouTube- Ninomiya Law. When you type this user name, make sure you also add in "Pressure Points" to find the videos.

*: For those who are confused about the limit to the smallest animals she can morph into, imagine this: When she's on her hands and feet like an animal would, imagine her body being compared to the few animals that would have similar height range when she's on her hand and feet (They're actually around, or even bigger than she would be). So, while a leopard would be smaller than an actual human's height would be, when on all-fours, the leopard would be around or even slightly bigger than her body.

*: At first, was just going to go for Underground Auction... U.A., but for Villains (Ehhhh? ;P). But, I decided to go with something else.

*: She can imitate the sound call of any animal she wants, either as a human and/or animal. She can still make those different calls, even if the animal she turns into those who don't make the sound.

*: Yes, people, normally, he wouldn't snap just like that... However, Todoroki burnt his sister... Just like how her back is burnt, because of villains... So, yeah, he should have the rights to be pissed off with Shōto.

*:...I wasn't going to have that brought in, for the Sports Festival... BUT, we need to have our underdogs having to endure some disadvantages, during the games! Yes, I'm so horrible, but it must be done!

R&R


	16. Final Tournament(P1): Izuku VS Hitoshi

Chiyo let out a deep sigh of exhaustion, staring down at the problem that was brought to her by Nemuri and her new patient, Izuku Midoriya.

On the bed, Sierra Arashi lays on her stomach... Her scarred, burnt back, completely exposed to the Healing Quirk User.

She glared down at the damaged marks of scar tissues, applying the specially enhanced ointment onto the girl's back... It felt like she was touching a burning engine of a car, as she continues to apply the medicine to the girl's skin.

...

...

...

...Sierra fought the urge to morph and release her distress to the elderly lady, focusing on biting into the pillow.

...

...

...

...It was very disturbing, and troubling for Recovery Girl.

"This is some mess you brought me, Dearie." She told the child, removing her gloves for new ones and pulling out a wad of bandages, gently pulling the girl to sit up so she can start wrapping her back up. "It's almost like the poison had accelerated to an upgraded version of itself, in order to fight off against the ointment. I'm gonna have to send my colleagues a new sample of your skin and blood cells, to see what sort of changes had taken affect on your body and find a new alternative ointment for your burns."

"..." Sierra didn't say anything, her hands clenching into the mattress she sat on, staring up at the window to look up at the sky and clouds.

Chiyo let out another tiring sigh, as she continued her work.

Before she finished wrapping, something stopped her... Something, she didn't expect to hear, from someone who _didn't_ sound concerned for their life.

...As if they're accepting their deaths.

"...How bad has it gotten?"

* * *

From outside of the Recovery Room, Shōta sat next to the door, waiting patiently for Recovery Girl to allow him to enter and see how daughter.

Sitting beside him, Hizashi sat at the edge of his seat, clenching both his hands together.

"I hope Chiyo will find a way to cure Ra Ra from the poison," he wishfully moaned. "She looked as if she was being cut open from behind. If not from the way she was biting into Midoriya's arm, we wouldn't be able to tell how much in pain she's in."

Shōta simply let out a low grumble, laying a hand on his head and running his fingers through the black-mop.

"Whatever is triggering it to stay active for over ten years, it looks like it's making her back pain much worse." He stated, glaring at the wall and imagining Arsenius standing before him, snickering at the two males doing nothing but wait.

His hands clenched tightly on his arms, his eyes slowly growing red.

_'He may look to be more brawn than brains, and yet, he's been able to elude Recovery Girl and her colleagues from figuring out what kind of poison he used on her. _**-He lowered his gaze to the ground.- **_We need to figure out what it is. I don't care if I end up losing my Hero License for breaking and entering Tartarus, so long as he tells us what he did and how to cure her.'_

_*Click*_

Both raised their heads from the sound of the door knob clicking open and immediately got to their feet when they saw Chiyo and Sierra leaving the Recovery Room.

The fourteen year-old's head was lowered, her hair covering both side of her face to prevent them from seeing her reaction.

Shōta was instantly at her side, kneeling to look her in the eyes.

"Honey?" He asked, getting her to raise her head.

...She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay," she told him. "I've dealt with it for over ten years. I'm able to handle it."

Being just as worried as her father, Hizashi came to her left-side, kneeling to be eye-level with her.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked, looking her straight in the eye after tilting his head down for his shades to slide down a bit. "If not, you don't have to compete in the tournament. _-He gave her a big smile, showing how happy and proud he is of her.- _You've already accomplished so much in the games, even better than we did when we competed in the games as students of U.A. Nobody will think less of you, if you want to step down and give yourself a break."

Smiling at her pseudo-uncle, she shook her head.

"I made a promise to Rai-sama, alongside with Izu, that we would both get through the games until we can no longer continue and/or win. _-She turned back to Shōta, who kept his full attention on her, still having that smile of hers.- _I promise, I'm good enough to keep going."

"Just as soon as you go get something to eat and drink, before the tournament starts, Young Lady." Chiyo lightly scolded, earning a nod from the teenager. "Now, go find that reckless god-brother of yours and get some food. You can't compete on an empty stomach, and you're going to need all the strength and energy if you want to stay in the tournament."

"He told us that he was going to wait for you in your class' Waiting Room." Present Mic informed her, gently pushing her Tuesday the direction for the Waiting Room. "And Ra Ra, know that your old-man and I are rooting for you two! So, go break a leg... But do be careful and don't, actually, break your leg for reals."

That earned him a glare from the thirty-one year-old father.

"Who are you calling 'old'?"

It got Sierra to laugh at their childish arguments, so Shōta could tolerate being called old... Just this once.

"I'll do my best. _**Arigatō, **_Present Mic."

He beamed at her gratitude, though his heart did bang heavily against his chest from being called by his Hero Name. He wanted so desperately for her to call him 'Uncle Zashi', since he already claimed her as his niece the instant he learned she was his best friend/claimed-brother's long-lost daughter.

However, he's a patient man and is willing to wait until she feels comfortable enough for her to call him her uncle... Though, he'll probably be taking lessons from Raiden and do what he does, if she doesn't keep her word to at least try to use the title he wants to be called.

Before she head out to look for her god-brother, she turned to her father... And wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a reassuring hug.

He immediately returned the embrace, though made sure to keep his arms over her shoulders and not touching her back.

"...Be careful... And don't push yourself, Honey." He told her, pulling back and looking straight into her greenish-grey eyes.

"I only promise to try," she told him.

When they pulled away, he got up to his feet and reached for something in his pocket... In his hand, is a red-bandana... _Her_ red-bandana.

Sierra's eyes widened at the sight of the item her father has in his possession, when it was part of her hero-suit.

_**"****Nani? **_Why do you have-?"

Aizawa bent over and, with quick hands, wrapped it over her forehead and tied it at the back of her head.

He smiled down at the item that's wrapped over her head, finding it very appropriate and showing off part of her Native American heritage very well.

"Nezu told me he wants you to wear it for the remainder of the Sports Festival, when I told him that the bandana you wear when in your hero-suit once belonged to your grandfather: _**Angarika **_(Flame of the Forest), the Sun Burst Pro Hero. How it was passed down from generations to generations, until your mother named you the new owner of the bandana in her will. _-He gently laid his hand on top of her head, smiling gently behind his capture weapon when she leaned forward and nuzzled his palm with her head.- _...They would be proud of you, for getting this far and if you're to wear your family bandana for all to see."

Sierra raised her right-hand to touch the bandana, feeling the comfort and warmth from the material resting against her head. She nodded her head, agreeing to wear it for the rest of the Sports Festival.

After giving him a final hug for luck, she went to the direction for her classroom's Waiting Room, leaving the three adults behind to discuss some very important business.

Shōta turned to the small old-lady... His calm expression lowered, replaced with a stern, but concerned look on his face.

"Chiyo..."

To just the call of her name, Recovery Girl slowly shook her head.

"We'll talk about her condition, when the Festival is over. For now, I need to focus on getting ready for injures. _-She turned back to head back into the Recovery Room, before she paused in her steps... She sent the two a very, worried glance.-_ I, also, need to make an urgent call to my colleagues... I need to get an update, to see if they found anything to help her."

* * *

Her back was killing her, feeling every pull and burning sensation in her muscles, with each steps she takes... Luckily for her, and unfortunately to those who are closest to her, she can hide and endure a lot of pain she has to deal with.

She's been doing it for ten years, and is willing to keep it up for another ten years or so to come... So long as her body doesn't choose to drop dead on her and quits before she decides to do so.

Her heart fluttered against her chest... It made her wince, as her stomach felt full of rocks and somebody is stabbing her lungs with knives.

Sierra gently rubbed the center of her size-A chest, unable to do much to comfort her insides... Feeling the rising scars through her P.E. Uniform.

Something thick and metallic can be detected in her mouth... She knows it all too well, making it impossible for her to not know what it is.

_'No matter where I am and/or what I'm doing, your presence still lingers on my back. You literally cut me open and left me with many reminders on what you did... **AFO**.'_

When she finally reached her destination, she was hesitant to open the door and face her god-brother... After what she did to him during her fits, while he comforted her and helped her to Recovery Girl.

No matter how many times he assures t her that he's okay and that it wasn't her fault, that doesn't make her feel any more guilty when seeing the damage and injuries she caused to fall upon Izuku.

She considered to keep her distance from him and getting her own meal to eat outside, only for fate to have other plans.

The door opened from the inside... Revealing an overly concerned Izuku Midoriya to stand before her.

In barely a second at seeing her, he pulled her into the room with him and wrapped her in a tight hug, temporarily forgetting to keep his arms away from her back. Even if he were aware how he was hugging her, she would wave it off and claim her back doesn't hurt thanks to Recovery Girl's treatment.

...But again, he would know if she were lying; he knew everything about her from the back of his hand, just as much as she knows everything about him, since they grew up together for years.

He didn't say anything. He just held her, burying his face into her hair, barely noticing the bandana wrapped around her head.

...All he wants to do right now, is just hold her.

...In response, Sierra returned the tight embrace...

...

...

...And started to cry...

...

...

...

...He knew she isn't all right. And he knew she needs to have her moment to drop her facade, and let out her true emotions...

...She has to let it out, if she wants to rebuild the walls she made to protect herself and better control her emotions... In order to get over her moment of weakness.

Izuku kept on holding her... Allowing tears of his own to fall and be lost within her hair.

...

...

...A few minutes later, the crying stopped...

...It ended up being replaced by a pair of growling stomachs...

...Both were left laughing, neither able to make a joke to the other or find any reason to deny that their stomach didn't growl.

They both went to the table that held potstickers, Katsudon, Yakisoba and the drinks they brought with them, being tea Raiden made for them to replenish their energies and staying hydrated, instead of the traditional teas they would drink.

As they went to eating, having half an hour before the next part of the Festival starts, Sierra can sense a dark presence surrounding them, coming from Izuku.

He was angry... And sad, at the same time.

She cocked her head to the side, pausing from her eating the potstickers filled with vegetables, chicken and, to get delight, garlic, bacon and black-olives.

"Izu?"

To her question, he stopped eating the Katsudon in front of him... The bangs of his hair covered his eyes.

...He let out a sigh, setting down his chopsticks, before turning to face his sister.

"...I had a talk with Todoroki," he said. "...And you were right, Sis... Endeavour has been abusing his power as a Pro Hero for years, even going as far as to bribe his way to committee the illegal action to Quirk Marriage and forced a woman to marry him... He's going to try and use Todoroki, for his own selfish desires, to defeat All Might... And now... I have more reasons to fight him."

* * *

**Half an Hour Later, at the Stadium...  
**Within the short amount of time that passed, an unexpected incident caught the two god-siblings completely off guard, along with most of the other contestants.

While they were told to make draws to decide who they will be fighting who, Ojiro made the decision to forfeit his chance to compete. Him, and a student from Class 1-B, Nirengeki Shōda, both volunteered to step down and not compete. Midnight granted their request and decided that two people from the fifth place winners would move on. But, surprisingly, all of the girls on Team Kendo thought they should let two people from Team Tetsutetsu have the honor to move on, on account they felt like they didn't do much in the games.

It was decided that Tetsutetsu, himself, and Ibara Shiozaki would be the two to take Ojiro and Nirengeki's places in the Tournament. When it was done, the sixteen contestants drew their numbers.

When they all got their numbers, the four large-screens over them showed all who would be fighting who. Izuku got number two, while Sierra got number fourteen.

She was up against Kaminari, in the seventh match... He was put in the first match... With _Hitoshi Shinsō_.

Both were very nervous from his match up against the purple-haired teen... Their teacher's own nephew, and Sierra's first-cousin.

"That would be you. Izuku Midoriya?"

From behind the two god-siblings, Hitoshi appeared.

Thanks to all the training she had from their godfather and her sharp hearing and smell, Sierra knew he was there since the brackets was displayed... On the other hand, because he lowered his guard, Izuku didn't felt him coming. Luckily, he was able to contain himself from screaming and/or jumping out of fear.

Both turned to face the taller-boy, both looking a bit nervous at him.

"A pleasure to see you both, again, and competing in the Final Tournament." He said, his expression calm.

Sierra slightly shivered at the odd look in his purple-eyes... Along with some unhappy memories of her few times seeing her relatives from her mother's side of the family in the past... She always remember seeing the disgust, hateful gaze they give her.

She lowered her own gaze to the ground and turned her head to her right, grabbing for Izuku's left-wrist.

Izuku looked down at his sister, taking a step forward to be in front of her.

Hitoshi was a bit surprised by the sudden behavior the girl before him was displaying, unlike her friendly response when they last talked to each other and giving her his gratitude for getting his uncle to Recovery Girl to heal.

He looked up Izuku.

"So, are you two excited?" He asked, the corner of his lips pulling up to a small-smile when the shorter-boy looked up at him and opened his mouth.

...The instant he did, a tail came out of nowhere and covered his mouth, silencing him.

"Not so fast." It was Ojiro who intervened, sending a warning glare to the student from General Studies.

Seeing he wasn't going to get his opponent that easily and have him forfeit when their fight starts, he gave the two boys a cocky smirk before walking away... His gaze went soft when seeing the fourteen year-old keeping her head down and staying quiet, her hand never pulling away from Izuku's wrist.

"Ojiro? What was that about?" Izuku asked his classmate, who removed his tail the moment he was certain Hitoshi wasn't in earshot and away from them.

"Midoriya-kun, you need to listen to what I'm going to tell you." He told him, his face looking a bit unease. "You can't say a word to him."

Izuku was a bit surprised by the second oldest-student's words.

"What do you me-?"

"He can brainwash you, the instant you utter a single word to him, Izu." Sierra interrupted, raising her head. She still had some sadness in her eyes, but was no longer stuck in the memories of hateful eyes despising her. "He has a Brainwashing Quirk."

Realizing the true threat his opponent really is, Izuku stopped asking question and turned to the two that wish to help him in his match.

"...Tell me," he told Ojiro. "Tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

In over forty-five minutes, Izuku prepared himself for his match against Hitoshi. Within the first five minutes, Ojiro told him exactly what happened when finding a team to join during the Cavalry Battle to where Ibara from Tetsutetsu's team bumped into him in the last few minutes before the game ended. After he told him the whole incident and left them alone, he and Sierra talked amongst themselves about the possible limits and effect Hitoshi's Brainwashing Quirk has.

For the remainder of their time before the Mini-Games ended, they both meditated with each other to help focus their minds and calm their nerves.

By the time Cementoss finished constructing the arena, the two god-siblings gave each other a hug for luck and went their separate ways, with Izuku heading out to the field to start his match and Sierra going to her class' seating box to watch the fight... Bringing one of her journals with her to record what she can about the other students' Quirks, knowing both she and her brother would want to discuss about the Quirks they will see in action.

When she made it to their area, she was going to go sit in the farthest corner of the right, where there wasn't anybody sitting and would be able to do her work in peace... But, she ended up sitting in the front between Ochako and Yaoyorozu, when the Gravity Quirk User saw her and called out to her, waving her over to sit at the front with them.

...Sitting in the front, next to people in her class, with people sitting behind her... It made her feel very uncomfortable, and tense from the thought of somebody being behind her and could easily attack her at any moment if she lowered her guard.

A hand touched her left-shoulder and she flinched beneath its grasp, turning to see a very concerned Yaoyorozu.

"Are you doing okay?" The fifteen year-old asked, slightly scooting a bit closer.

In response, she jerked her legs a bit to her right, wanting to avoid making contact with the older-girl.

"...I'm fine." Sierra answered, lowering her gaze.

Yaoyorozu wasn't convinced, and was a little hurt at how uncomfortable the youngest-student was getting.

"She doesn't want you to sit close to her, Yaoyorozu-chan." Tokoyami called out, sitting a few seats to their right and next to Iida. "Animal Quirk Users don't feel comfortable of those who want to sit in close to their personal space. _-He leaned forward a bit to stare at Ochako, who wanted to reach out and pat Sierra on the back.-_ She, also, doesn't like having so many people sitting behind her, Ocha. Because to her, she's exposing the most vulnerable part of her body and is tensing up to prepare herself for whatever is to come her way."

The information he gave them was very surprising to most of the students.

"Are you saying, she's expecting us to attack her from behind?" Kaminari asked, shocked when the Raven/Shadow-Quirk User nodded his head.

"Why would she think that? She should know that we wouldn't dare attack her! She's our friend!" Hagakure yelled, angry but not towards the fourteen year-old girl.

"It's because she's an Animal Shapeshifter, Tōru." Asui answered, turning to the Invisible Quirk User. "Those who can turn into animals, gain certain behaviors and/or personality of animals they turn into. Kero. However, because she sustained injuries on her back, it makes her feel very exposed and feels as if she has to be on guard to protect her weak-spot. _-She stared blankly at Sierra, who kept her head down and opened her journal.-_ There's also the fact that she had a fit earlier, and feels very unease that we were there to witness it."

"Asui is correct." Tokoyami replied, folding his arms over his head, staring down at the quiet girl. "We Animal Quirk Users don't enjoy having our weaknesses exposed to the outside world of our homes, in fear others would take advantages of our weakened states to bring us down. _-He sent a glancing glare at Bakugō, who sensed his staring and glared back at him.-_ Like how Bakugō tried to attack her wing, in an attempt to bring her down from the air and take our points, during the Cavalry Battle."

That time, most of the class glared at the oldest-student with the Raven/Shadow-Quirk User, who simply sneered at their looks and look down at the arena below him.

"Really, Bro? You tried to attack her wing?" Kirishima asked to his left beneath him, shaking his head in dissatisfaction. "From how high they were, you could've seriously hurt them if they ended up crashing back down to the ground. Not very manly."

"And to the fact that you would hit a girl, that would've seriously wound her from how much force you put into your explosion, just to win a game. That's really low, Bakugō-kun." Sero added in, earning a few nods from the others.

He would've exploded right there and then, when... To everyone's shock, Sierra stood up from her spot and turned to them... She looked calm, but her eyes flashed mixed emotions they couldn't tell what she's feeling.

"Kacchan knew Shade would come out and protect me," she told them. "He saw what he could do, when he prevented Jirō-chan's Earphone Jacks from reaching to me and how swiftly he moved to cut Sero-kun's tape... That's why he used more power into the attack, to test how strong Shade's defense would be and if he could seriously wound him. _-She turned her gaze at him, not out of anger but of understanding.-_ I've known him for years, just as long as Izu had, and I know how he would use his Quirk... And I know for a fact, that he wouldn't seriously hurt me, which would've resulted him and his team on being disqualified. Since his actions would've count as tripping me while in the air by making physical contact with me, Midnight would've given him a red card and not end up in the Final Tournament."

They were a bit surprised by her sudden action to stand up for the hotheaded person in the class, but can see she had no intention on helping him in any way as a favor or anything.

With that said, she went to sit next to Fumikage, with Iida sitting at her left, and resumed her work on journal. With nobody sitting behind her, it made her less on edge. Plus, sitting with another fellow Animal Quirk User, despite his Shadow Quirk being the more dominate Quirk he possesses, made her more at ease and immediately put her trust in him to watch over her... Both him and Dark Shadow, who came out of Tokoyami's body and hovered over her shoulders to watch what she's doing.

_**"All right, ladies and gentlemen! It's time to start the first match of the Final's Tournament!" **_Hizashi announced, bringing all of the audience to cheer wildly when the two contestants came on to the arena. **_"We have Izuku Midoriya from Hero Course, Class 1-A! Versus Hitoshi __Shinsō, from General Studies!"_**

Sierra caught Izuku glancing up at her, giving her a firm nod and a smile, which she returned the favor.

_'You got this, Izu. Just remember, don't say a word to any of his statements.'_

_**"But first, let's go over the rules: The fighting will continue, until one of our contestants gets their opponent out of the ring. They can also win, by getting them to cry 'Uncle'!"**_

"And most importantly." Midnight called out. "You can end up disqualified, if you try to use lethal force against your opponents. The Sports Festival is run by a school for Future Heroes, after all. Should any of our contestants were to use such force, I'll use my Quirk to end the fight and I, along with the judges, will decide the results of the match."

_**"Right, what she said! And so, without any further ado... LET THE FIRST MATCH, BEGIN!"**_

Almost the instant that Present Mic announced the fight to start, Hitoshi started to talk.

"You can end up giving up, Huh? _-Sierra glared down at her god-brother's opponent... And her first-cousin... Which, again, made her feel a bit on edge.-_ In a way, this is a test on how strong your spirit is."

She sat down her her journal, leaning forward.

_'What is he trying to do?'_

"If you know what you want your future to hold, you can't worry on what other people would think."

Her eyes widened at his words, realizing what this was going to lead do. She immediately stood up in her spot.

"Izu, don't listen to him!" She called out, startling most of her classroom to her yell, who couldn't hear what she, Tokoyami, Asui, Shōji and Kōda are hearing.

"That Monkey was going on about pride, earlier. I think he's an idiot, for throwing the chance he had."

Her eyes widened, as she saw the anger growing on his face.

"Don't do it, Izu! Don't utter a single word to him!" She yelled, glaring down at the purple-haired teen.

What he said next, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Also, that girl that was with you earlier... You should stop having her be so dependent on you. She'll end up just as weak and useless, from how she collapsed after the Cavalry Battle."

Without any thought, but given the guidance of anger and rage, Izuku charged... And spoke.

"Don't you talk about Ojiro like that! And how dare you talk about my god-sister like that...?!"

Sierra's eyes widened when she heard him speak... Her worries turned into horror, when she watches her god-brother sudden stop in his steps... Seeing the blank, empty eyes that replaced his Emerald/forest-green eyes.

_'No! He got him!'_

Some of the students of Class 1-A stood in their seats, stunned by their classmates sudden, frozen state.

"Midoriya-kun!" Ojiro called out, his tail wagging in distress. "We just told him not to say a word to him!"

Many of the people were confused, taken by surprise on what was going on.

* * *

_**"Nani?! What's going on?!" **_Present Mic called out, standing out of his seat. _**"We just started the match, and Midoriya has suddenly stopped moving!"**_

Beside him, Shōta glared down at his nephew. While he was proud and impressed that he caught his opponent off guard and is able to use his Quirk, he wasn't happy that he's his Quirk on one of his students. Even if that student happens to be his claimed 'Problem Child', he's still one of his own charges.

But most of all, he didn't like that used Sierra to get Izuku to talk... Not realizing, of any knowledge, happens to be his long-lost little cousin.

He didn't say anything. He simply folded his arms over his chest.

_'He knew he would never pass the Practical Exams, so he also applied for General Studies. Because his Quirk can only work when somebody speaks to him, there was no way he would physically be able to pass against fighting robots. **-A small smirk glanced his face.- **...He planned this all along, hoping this would give him an easier way to get back into the Hero Course... That's my nephew, all right.'_

* * *

_**"There's an odd look in his eyes!" **_Present Mic continued, getting very excited, but nervous. _**"I never seen a look like that, before. Could this be the result of Hitoshi Shinsō's Quirk?! If so, Izuku Midoriya is in big trouble!"**_

She couldn't see what sort of expression is written on Hitoshi's face, but Sierra can tell that he's satisfied that his plan worked out.

"You should feel blessed, Izuku Midoriya. To be given a Quirk that labels you as a hero... Unlike myself, who ended up a Quirk that society would only view as a Villain Quirk."

Her heart froze in her chest from the calm, emotionless words coming from Hitoshi... From the way he called his own Quirk a Villain's Quirk.

...Like a fellow student she and Izuku once knew in elementary school, who was bullied because they labeled his Quirk to being a Villain's Quirk...

...

...

...

...It lead him to take his own life, at the age of nine... On the _Fourth of July_... At **_9:57 P.M...*_**

...

...

...

...She and Izuku never forgotten Lee Reiwa.

"...Now, walk out of bound like a good, little hero."

Her eyes widened, as she watches her god-brother, without any hesitation, slowly turned his back to Hitoshi and started to walk towards the staircase behind the line of the arena.

_'If he doesn't stop, he's going to walk over the line and lose!' _**_-She turned to Ojiro, who was just as distressed like most of their classmates.-_** "Ojiro, when you were under the effect of his Quirk, could you still hear what was going on around you?"

The second-oldest student, a little confused to why she would ask that, thought very hard to recall what happened during the Cavalry Battle.

"I know that it was all but a blur to me," he said. "I don't remember much, until Ibara bumped into me... But, in a way, I did hear noises going on around me. I don't know what they are, but I'm pretty certain that I was still able to hear. _-He turned to her, giving her a confirm nod to her question.-_ It's possible that, while under his control, those who are brainwashed by him must still be able to hear, in case he has to give out new orders."

Finding that logic very much possible to a theory behind Hitoshi's Quirk, Sierra decided to try and see if she could reach out to him.

"Izu!" She called out. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if so, then listen to what I have to say!"

* * *

_Everything feels so fuzzy... So vacant..._

_...His body is moving on its own, as if it grew a second brain or a new conscious and is using it to tell it what it should do..._

_..._

_...It's almost like a dream... But he knows that he's awake and this is reality._

**_...My body..._**

**_..._**

**_...It's moving on its own..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_...I can't stop... Can't make it turn around...!_**

_..._

_...He knows that if he doesn't do something, he's going to walk out of bounds and lose._

_..._

_..._

_...He won't be able to present himself to the world... And show, that he is here..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He will let down Ojiro and friends he made in Class 1-A, for not winning the fight against the person who used him as a puppet and representing the true strength the class had used when taking down the League of Villains..._

_..._

_..._

_...He will let down his mother and godfather, for not showing how much he improved..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Worst of all... He will let down the two, most important people that he has in his life, besides his own mother:...All Might, himself... **And** his god-sister, Sierra._

_..._

_..._

_...He will tarnish all that the man who saved many lives, who saved people with a smile... The one who became a father-figure to him, has given him to become the next Symbol of Peace and the Ninth Holder of One for All._

_..._

_...He would be showing his sister, the one who stood by him and encouraged him to reach his dreams... The weak, pathetic person he knew still existed inside of him..._

_...The **one**, he nearly gave in and almost lost his life to..._

_..._

_..._

_...A Quirkless,_ **N****obody**_, with nothing to gain or prove, in the future..._

_..._

_..._

**Izu! **

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...A flash of lights appeared before his eyes..._

_..._

_.._

_...In a dark, pitch-black hallway..._

_...**Eyes** stared at him..._

_..._**EIGHT**_ pairs of eyes are staring right in front of him... But he knew, none of them are the one who called out to him..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He wants to see the one who called out to him..._

_..._

_..._

_...He wants..._

**Izu!**

_...To see...!_

**Listen to what I have to say! **

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**HER!**_

**WILL POWER!**

* * *

"Use your will power, Izu!" Sierra called out, hoping that he will be able to hear her from other voices going out in the air.

From below her, Hitoshi kept watching his victim continue on towards the boundary line.

"I plan to become a hero, with a Quirk like mine." He said, watching Izuku slowly raise his left-foot in the middle of the air and slowly moving it over the other-side of the line. "So... _Lose_, for me."

"Keep fighting, Izu! Keep fighting!" Sierra pressed on, her hands clenching into fists, forgetting her journal that fell to the ground. "If you can't stop on your own...! Then will out your Quirk!"

Just when it seemed like he was going to step over the line and lose...

...

...A sudden pulse coursing through two of his left-fingers ran from his knuckles to the tip of his fingers... The very marks Sierra recognized all too well.

"DO IT!" She yelled.

...

...The two fingers jerked down towards the ground, releasing a small-blast of air to encircle him and blow into the face of Hitoshi and Midnight.

...

...

...

...She heard gasping from her god-brother... And his foot remained on the arena!

She beamed up, as she watches him slowly turn to face his opponent again... Only to look up at his god-sister, their eyes locking in on each other... He gave her a firm nod, smiling confidently at her, before facing an irritated, but stunned Hitoshi Shinsō.

_**"What a sudden turn of event! Midoriya had stopped just in time!" **_Hizashi announced, getting the crowd excited and cheering for the fifteen year-old.

"Fantastic work, Midoriya-kun!" Iida cheered, raising both hands in the air in victory.

"Thank goodness, Deku..." Ochako prayed, relieved that her friend didn't end up on the other-side.

Ojiro wagged his tail in delight.

_'Way to go, Midoriya-kun.'_ He thought, before turning to the fourteen year-old. _'You sure are lucky, to have such a great and reliable supporter to cheer you on. One, you are truly blessed to have rights to claim as your own sibling.'_

* * *

From within the Commentary Box, Shōta was completely speechless on what he just saw, while Present Mic was getting all jittery on what was going to happen next.

Thanks to his healed and enhanced eyes, all from the eyedrops he gained from his daughter, he caught sight of Izuku's left-middle and left-index fingers red and most likely broken.

_'That's how he pulled himself out of Hitoshi's hold,'_ he thought. _'It may not be the best way to do it, but it sure was one way to break out of his Brainwashing Quirk. And while I don't approve of it, as his teacher... I gotta give him credit, for his quick thinking... Also, __**-He turned to look over at his classroom, seeing Sierra beaming up proudly at her god-brother.- **__for having somebody to be there for him to pull him away from whatever stands in his way, whether in battle with him or on the side lines to cheer him on.'_

* * *

Izuku winced at the pain coursing through his left-hand, staring down at the damage fingers before him.

...

...He was completely taken back at what just happened.

_'...That... That wasn't me.'_ He thought, feeling a bit shaken that his Quirk triggered like that... Though, it failed in comparison, when he saw those eight shadow figures staring at him... Then, before his vision finally cleared, when he turned to stare up at Sierra, she looked almost as faded as those people...

...Her eyes looked as through they went from a greenish-grey... To a dark-silver/Ruby-blood on her right-eye and a forest-green/Emerald-color on her left-eye... _Exactly_, like his.

_'I did willed myself to trigger One for All... But **I** wasn't the one to move my fingers...!'_

"What just happened?" Hitoshi yelled, demanding to know how his opponent freed himself. "You were not supposed to fight back! What did you do?!"

He immediately covered his mouth, not wanting to risk making a sound to the older-boy's direction.

_'When those people came into my mind, I felt it... For a second... _**_-His eyes widened in shock, recalling Toshinori telling him how One for All was passed down from one person to the next.- _**_...Could it be...? Were they the ones to had moved my fingers, and aided me to break free from Hitoshi?'_

He looked up at his sister again, who kept her eyes focused on his damaged fingers.

_'...No... It's not just them. Sis was the only one I heard calling out to me, while I was still under his Brainwashing Quirk. **-Behind his right-hand, he smiled.- **As always, she knows how to reach out and pull me away from the fog that clouds my mind... Just as she keeps pulling me away from the abyss, itself.'_

"_**Oi! **_Are you listening to what I'm saying?!" Shinsō was getting more annoyed. "Tell me! How'd you do it?! _**Chikushō**_, say something!"

Snapping out of his thoughts and knowing now wasn't the time to be thinking about his Quirk, he ran towards his opponent, his left-hand clenching and sending pain to his brain from his fingers.

_'Focus on it.'_ He thought to himself, eyes slightly squinting. _'Focus on the pain. Use it to keep your mouth shut, Izuku.'_

"That was some kind of strength you got there, and in just from using your fingers." Hitoshi pressed on, standing his ground. "I'm actually jealous of you, having to be blessed by such a strong Quirk. Unfortunately, for me, my own Quirk puts me at a disadvantage. But then, I wouldn't expect somebody like you to understand that!"

Izuku grunted from his words... A few scars that he implanted in his heart are re-opening.

_'...I know what it's like to feel jealous, like you've been cheated off of by everyone and left to deal with your own problems. I get it, Hitoshi, I truly do... Even though you're right, that I have been blessed...'_

"You're lucky enough to be given a _Heroic_ Quirk! It'll be no effort at all for you to reach your goal!"

He clenched his eyes, his heart going out to the older-boy.

_'I've been blessed, that may be true... However, I've only been blessed, because I had others at my side! **-He thrusted his injured fist against his chest, while his right-hand grabbed for the sleeve of his left-shoulder.- **That's how, and exactly why, that I am here!'_

Stunned by the impact, Hitoshi forced his feet to dig into the ground as far and hard as he could, only to find his feet to be dragging from the sheer strength the smaller and younger-boy is using.

"_**Kuso!**_ Why won't you say something?!"

He slammed a fist into Izuku's left-cheek... It only stunned him for a few second, before he turned his head back and slammed his head against Hitoshi's face.

The attack made him slightly dazed and damaged his nose, as blood started seeping down and out of his nostrils, but it wasn't enough force to break his nose. Looking over his shoulder, he saw them getting closer to the other-side of the boundary line.

"Quit pushing me out!"

In an act of desperation, he pulled up his right-arm and jabbed his elbow down to Izuku's left-fist, making contact with his damaged fingers.

...Izuku bit his tongue, wincing.

He felt a shift, warning him that Shinsō is going to get out of his hold and change their position to push him back towards the line. He felt a hand grab for the collar of his P.E. Uniform, while another slammed into his left-cheek.

"Get out of the fucking ring, you lucky bastard!"

The hand on his left-shoulder tightened their hold, making him flinch from the powerful grip. The hand on Izuku's cheek slide off, thanks to the sweat gliding off his face... Once again, Hitoshi's face met with Izuku's head.

This time, he made sure to leave him stunned and when his opponent took a step back, he grabbed Hitoshi's own collar with his damaged hand. Fighting off the feeling of damaged bones wanting him to ease off his grip, Izuku shifted his body towards the ring, pulling his opponent over his shoulder and slamming him down to the ground.

...Hitoshi Shinsō was forced over the line of the ring... He **lost** the match.

There was a moment of silence that went on in the air. Many were too stunned to believe what they just witnessed.

Seeing that Hitoshi was out of bounds, Midnight raised her left-hand in the air, her handcuff dangling and shining in the sun's light.

"Hitoshi Shinsō is out of bounds!" She announced, smiling at the green-haired teen. "Izuku Midoriya advances to the next round!"

* * *

While most of the classroom and the audience cheered for him... Sierra gazed down sadly at Hitoshi, who grimaced at finding himself out of bounds and on the ground.

_'...He's just like Izu,'_ she thought. _'Before Toshinori gave him One for All, Izuku had to struggle with the aftermath of everybody labeling him what they want to view him as. And for him to keep telling his opponent how blessed he was to having a Quirk that will __guarantee him on becoming a hero... He must've been told how he'll become a villain, with such a Quirk that only a villain could posses.'_

"Why do you want to become a hero?" Izuku's voice echoed in her ears, staring down at the two older-teens, who faced each other.

...Hitoshi slowly turns his back to him... A trail of sadness could be sensed coming off of his body.

"...You can't hold what your heart longs for..."

The wind carried the message to Sierra, who lowered her head at the tired, numb voice he used... As if he's accepting defeat from a battle he's been fighting for so long.

From behind her, Katsuki stood to his feet and left the group. Ochako did the same thing, though waited until the older-boy was gone.

Sierra didn't make any response to either of them, as she watches Hitoshi walk away.

She clenched her teeth together, releasing a low growl.

"Hitoshi!" She yelled, startling her classmates to her sudden choice to call out to her god-brother's opponent.

* * *

Both boys turned to her, with Izuku curious as to what she wanted to say and Shinsō very much surprised to be staring up at the girl that was afraid of him, earlier.

...She wasn't afraid. And she wasn't angry, nor satisfied of the outcome of the match... She gave him a look of determination.

"...You're wrong," she called out. "There's no such thing as a Hero Quirk, or a Villain Quirk! The only way that you'll ever be viewed as a villain, is if you chose to use your Quirk to do evil... _NOT_ by trying to use it for good, to become a hero!"

His purple-eyes widened to her voice... His chest felt different, as if it gotten... **Lighter**.

"_**Oi**_! Shinsō-kun!" From above his head, some of the students from General Studies, from his own class, called out to him... They smiled down at him.

"You were really awesome out there, Man!"

"We're so proud of you!"

"We didn't know you were that strong!"

"Yeah! You're the star of our program!"

"I can't believe you were able to put up such a great fight out there, especially with the person who won first place in the first two events!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, what he was seeing.

_'They're all... __Congratulating me?'_ He didn't know what to say.

"Hey, listen!" One of them called out, jerking his head to the few heroes sitting above them. "You should hear them! They think you're amazing! Both you, and your Quirk!"

It was impossible for him to believe them... And yet, he, too, could hear heroes, **_Pro_**_ Heroes_, complimenting his Quirk that he always shunned for being something a villain would posses.

"With a Quirk like that, it would be easier for us to catch and subdue villains! Wish I had a Quirk like that!"

"I can't believe they put him in General Studies! From how well he did, they should've put him in the Hero Course!"

"There are many applicants that try to get in to U.A... And sadly, those who show great potential to being heroes, end up slipping through the cracks."

"If only he had combat experience, he would've easily won this fight! The school shouldn't let his talents go to waste."

"Who knows? Maybe after this, they'll reconsider his place in the school and put him in the Hero Course! We need people like him to help stop the bad guys, especially with an amazing Quirk like his!"

* * *

Sierra beamed up at the adults' words on how they believe Shinsō... Her _cousin_, should be put in the Hero Course.

...She felt the dark-aura that surrounded him die down, replaced with faith, hope... And pure happiness, and determination.

"Hitoshi! _-When he looked up at her, his face no longer holding envy or defeat... She gave him a proud smile.-_ ...You are _not_ a villain... **You're** a future _Pro Hero_!"

The two stared at each other... Then... He _smiled_.

...It looked a lot like her father's own trademark smile.

She softly chuckled at the sight.

_'It seems to be a trademark the two share... I wonder... **-She turned to sit back down in her chair, grabbing her journal off the ground and opening it up.- **...Do I...? Do I share any trait, in their family?'_

Just as she raised herself to fully stand up... A cold shiver ran down her back.

Her mind went blank... Recalling a memory involved with rain, ice... And _darkness_.

...Her nose picked up a very faint scent... A scent she would never forget...

...

...A scent, that brought her nothing but pain...

...

...

...

...The one... Who left her, for **_dead_**.

* * *

"Ah, Midoriya-kun!" Iida called out, waving a hand over. "Welcome back! Come, sit over here!"

The green-haired teen smiled at his spot next to the few people who became his friends. In the second row, Ojiro gave him a thumbs up, thanking him for winning the fight for the both of them and congratulating him on advancing to the next match.

Seeing his sister's head lowered a bit, he immediately went to sit next to her, which Iida chose to take Ochako's spot when she left to prepare her match against Bakugō* and surrender his seat for him to take.

When he sat beside her... He was taken back by her quiet, unresponsive reaction.

He laid a hand on her left-shoulder.

"Sis?" He whispered.

...In response, a low-growl left her throat. Her hair covered both side of her face like curtains, thanks to her bandana wrapped around her forehead. Nevertheless, her wavy curly-hair covered both side of her face, preventing her from seeing who sat beside her.

Worried, Izuku moved his injured, wrapped fingers to get underneath her line of vision. He waited for about ten seconds, before slowly pulling his fingers up.

...Slowly, Sierra raised her head to follow the fingers... She found herself staring up into her god-brother's eyes.

Her eyes widened, shocked that she didn't realize he was now sitting beside her.

She swallowed passed the lump in her throat.

"Sis?" Izuku tried again, keeping eye-contact with the girl. This time, she nodded her head, confirming to hear him. "What happened?"

She bowed her head, again, her grip on her journal tightening against her chest.

"..._SHE_... She is _here_..."

TBC

* * *

*: Remember the month, day and time...? Keep an eye out for it, in the future chapters.

*: Yeah, I mixed up the setting of the matches. Along with who will be fighting who. Not all, but some.

R&R


	17. Final Tournament(P2): How to Save a Life

As the games and the matches progressed, the more intense the fights got... Some of which, ended with disturbing outcomes.

The first match to make their stomach turn inside out, was the match between Shōto and Ibara, from class 1-B. Sierra knew her from the Entrance Exams, and found her very nice and sweet. She even went up to her and asked if she was okay, before heading to her class' Waiting Room to prepare her match against Todoroki.

...If only her Vines Quirk would have a better chance at getting past his Ice Quirk, instead of freezing the instant it made contact with him and froze the entire arena... Even going as far as to add in a giant wall of ice, that shot right out of the arena, it clearly told the two god-siblings of his self-righteous ambitious and deep hatred towards his father is clearly taking over.

It was so uncalled for, even Present Mic was at a lost for words. Shōta, being not one to make conversation, couldn't believe his eyes on what they were seeing... Though, was more startled on how close the ice was towards the rest of his class.

All those in the audience were just as stunned and speechless on what he did... Then, they started cheering supportive response... To a frozen _Ibara_.

"...I'm sorry..."

Sierra caught his words... They sounded so sincere, tired... Even in _pain_...

"I didn't mean to overdo it... I was angry..."

As he went to unthaw her, Ibara only had a few words to say to him.

"...Your own selfish desire and hatred, will only consume you and lead you down the path of destruction..."

It wasn't out of anger she said those words... It was a **warning**.

Sierra passed down the message to her god-brother, as she quickly add in notes to her journal... Though, if somebody were to see what she was writing... They would only find her writing down a recipe on how to make homemade ice cream... While using snow and _Blue_ _Ice_?

If they thought Todoroki's match would be too memorable for the other fights to compete, the crowd would be wrong when they would watch the fight between Bakugō and Uraraka.

...Katsuki showed her no mercy, as he used his explosion Quirk to wound her every time she gets in close.

It caused the crowd to shout and boo at him, demanding he stops acting like a villain and just end the fight, instead of making her suffer... Then, Shōta called them out, telling them that they had no rights to label him as such. Especially, since Ochako is still fighting and is trying to show what she can do. And so, while they still didn't like how the oldest student of Class 1-A is toying with her, they all sat down and watch the fight.

Ochako did pulled a surprise attack when she revealed to had made contact to all the rubble Katsuki made during their fight and had them floating over them, before releasing them from her Quirk and having them rain down on them... Unfortunately for her, Bakugō released a mighty explosion towards the sky and turned all the rubbles into dust. Too exhausted from the smoke inhalation and the injuries she took from his attacks, Uraraka ended up passing out.

...Bakugō ended up winning the fight... But the crowd cheered for Ochako, for putting on a good fight and last as long as she did.

Izuku and Iida wanted to go see her at Recovery Girl's Temporary Healing Room, while Cementoss went to fix the arena for the next match, but Sierra convinced them to let Recovery Girl heal her and have their friend come to them when she's well and healed up. She knew the older-girl would want to be alone for a while, before she could face them.

The next fight, between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, was actually a very close match.

Because of their Quirks being so similar to each other, there was no telling on who would be stronger or had better defense than their opponent... However, Sierra and Izuku figured out that their classmate, Kirishima, had more of an edge than Testutetsu. While both can use their Quirks to protect their bodies, they learned that Kirishima's Hardening can improve both his attack and defense the more he hardens his body. However, Testutetsu's body seems to only be able to harden to a point, until his body can no longer handle the heaviness of how much steel that's weighing his body down.

They, also, figured out, after studying from a Steel Quirk Hero, that he has to ingest a lot of Iron from his meals in order to improve his Steel. He didn't say if he has to eat a certain amount of Iron Vitamins, or had to literally eat actual Iron, but they believe to being both.

Either way, because Tetsutetsu pushed his body to damage through Kirishima's defense, he ended up leaving himself wide open and gave Kirishima the chance to knock him down and win the match... Though, as he helped his opponent to his feet, it seems as though he ended up making a new friend... Along with making Midnight gush at their display of sportsmanship.

Ochako reunited with the rest of the class before the match ended, all healed up and being her happy, confidential self.

...Then, there was the match up between Iida and Mei Hatsume, from Support Class.

...It became a match to remember... By Mei having her opponent wear her specially made equipment, after gaining permission from Midnight to wear them, and having him display how much of a fool he was, as she showed everyone what her designs can do and even giving out commentary over her equipments.

...After ten minutes of showing off her equipments, demonstrating their unique abilities... And Iida making a fool of himself, Mei Hatsume purposely walked out of bounds and allowed him to advance on to the next stage.

There wasn't much for either of the god-siblings to go over on either.

When the fight between Momo and Tokoyami came up, Sierra decided to head on down to the Waiting Room and prepare herself for her fight against Kaminari... Who offered that the both of them should head over to the room, together.

...That earned him warning glares from the remaining girls sitting with the class, a death-glare from Izuku... And a thumbs up from Mineta, who ended up being smacked in the face by Asui's tongue. Clearly, they were still angered by the fact the two tried to get them to wear cheerleader costumes, during the Mini-Games. Thanks to Izuku and Sierra, when they ran in to them in the Waiting Room to inform the youngest student that they had to wear the uniforms, they were able to make the rest of the girls realize that they fell for Mineta and Kaminari's lies and almost embarrassed themselves in front of the entire viewing audience.

Luckily, Sero and Mina decided to head on down early with them, wanting to prepare themselves for their own fight, too. That, and Sero promised Izuku that he would cocoon Denki in tape, if he tries to make a move on Sierra. It was either that, or Ashido may "accidentally" use her acid to make Kaminari lose his hair and go bald.

Izuku was entrusted with her journal, which he quickly kept safe within his hold, as he watches the fight between Momo and Fumikage take place.

...The fight barely lasted twenty-four seconds, before Momo didn't realized until the end that Tokoyami got her right-foot out of bounds and won the fight... She didn't even get the chance to show what she can do.

Even if she were given the chance to do anything, Izuku knew she wouldn't be able to figure out Dark Shadow's weakness, let alone get in close enough towards Tokoyami. And right now, he's more worried on what his sister is going to do with her match against Kaminari... Especially, since she's on edge from the thought that the hero she encountered at the age of four is somewhere within the audience.

...He wanted nothing more than to go search for that hero and give them a piece of his mind, for nearly having his god-sibling killed and having the bastard pick her up instead of he and his mother... They don't know which hero it is, but Sierra could remember the color of the person's eyes, the sound of their voice, the scent of salt-water and lilac, and a certain item they wore.

_'Don't focus on trying to find that person, let alone the scent they carry, Sis... Just keep your attention on the match and get it through the end.'_

* * *

As Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami left the arena, Hizashi turned to Shōta, who kept his eyes on the left-side of the field. No doubt, awaiting to see his daughter walk right out.

He gave him a cheeky smile.

"You excited for this match, Bro?"

Eraser Head didn't answer him. Either he's ignoring him, or doesn't have much to say, the rock-n-roll hero couldn't tell. But, he didn't let it get to him and decided to start the next match... He really wants to see what his pseudo-niece is going to do.

"Is everybody ready for the next match? I know that I am! Even Eraser Head is excited for the match, he's left utterly speechless!"

A scarf swiftly went to his mouth and made him muffled his words.

"Best keep your comments to yourself, Mic." He grumbled, which earned in a few laughter from the audience and released the thirty year-old blonde.

Hizashi pouted.

"Way to try and kill the mood, Eraser." He muttered, before clearing his voice to continue doing his job. "Now, before I was so rudely interrupted by Eraser Head, we can now move on to the next match!"

Just as he spoke, instead of one of the two students from Class 1-A walking out from one of the entrance to the field... Both Kaminari and Sierra walked towards the arena, together.

...Eraser allowed his Quirk to trigger, his eyes glowing red and hair standing up from the sight of the blonde-boy walking beside his daughter... That is, until he saw the two weren't holding hands and Sierra allowing Kaminari to go on ahead of her.

Beside him, Hizashi chuckled at the young father's response.

"Being a bit overprotective, aren't you?" He chuckled.

He sent his glare to his friend, warning him to stop pushing it or is going to suffer the consequences after the games.

"After learning that he and Mineta tried to make the girls in their class wear cheerleader costumes in the Mini-Games, I have every rights to not wanting either of them to be even half an inch towards her."

Hizashi didn't argue to that. After being reminded on what the two did, thanks to Sierra signing up to them after they took lots to inform them why the girls looked ready to kill the two perverted students in the class, he was immediately on board to not wanting Kaminari to be close to the fourteen year-old girl.

Once both are on the arena and took opposite spots to face each other, he started announcing the two to three audience.

* * *

_**"And now, for our seventh match up, we have another two students from Class 1-A! We have the one with the Electric Quirk, which left many of the contestants stunned in the Cavalry Battle: Denki Kaminari! Versus a very special student, who can turn into many animals, including a motherfucking dragon: Sierra Arashi!"**_

"Is this really a fair match?" Satō asked, finding the matchup a bit unfair. "I mean, while she can turn into a dragon and breathe fire, Kaminari-kun can use his Quirk to stun her long enough to get her out of bounds and win the match, before he turns into a complete idiot."

"Perhaps, but first, he has to make contact with her to properly use it." Momo replied, trying to figure out what the youngest-student is going to do and hoping she'll put Kaminari in his place for nearly tricking them to dress up as cheerleaders. "She can easily avoid being within his reach, if she remains in the air."

"But there's no way she'll be able to outrun lighting. Kaminari can totally take her on, no matter what kind of animal she'll turn into." Mineta bragged, seeing no chances for Sierra to win the fight in the least... That earned himself a jab straight into the ear by Jirō's Earphone Jacks.

From up front, Izuku simply smirked down at them. Beside him, Ochako and Iida took notice of the confidence written on his face.

"Deku?" She asked, earning a firm nod of his head.

"Sis know what she's going to do against Kaminari-kun," he said. "Whatever she decides to do, it'll all be over and done with."

* * *

On the arena, Sierra simply stared at the fifteen year-old blonde, who looked very overconfident and not in the least worried.

"You know? You really need to learn to lighten up and relax, Sis." He said, waving a hand in the air. "I mean, I know we should give it our all and show how serious we want to prove everyone what kind of heroes will become in the future, but you seriously need to try and stay calm."

Her eyes slightly narrowed, then folded her arms over her small-chest.

"What you and Mineta-kun tried to do, on trying to trick the girls into wearing those cheerleader uniforms, that was very disrespectful of you, Kaminari-kun."

His eyes widened to her words, not expecting her to start giving him a lecture of their little plan to see them in cheerleader uniforms, while they're going to be fighting each other.

"It was just a harmless prank, really." He reassured, though his body-language showed how tensed he's getting from the cold-glare he's receiving from the youngest-student in his class. "Honestly, I only went along with it, because I thought it'll help you girls loosen up and try to have fun with the rest of the cheerleaders that came from America."

"And bringing up our teacher to your 'harmless prank', stating he told you both to instruct the girls to go dress up as cheerleaders during the Mini-Games in his place, when he nor Midnight never once mentioned it to anybody before the Festival started, didn't make you in the lest worried if he were to find out what you two try to do? _-She shook her head, as she removed her bandana from her forehead and wrapped it around her neck.-_ If you two keep acting like this, nobody will trust either of you to work along side the opposite gender, if you're only thinking about girls. I wouldn't be surprised, if you two ended up getting your licenses revoked for a sexual harassment claim."

Before Kaminari could think up another excuse and/or pathetic attempt to assure her he isn't a perverted horn-dog like Mineta, Midnight snapped her flogger-style whip.

"Kaminari, Arashi... You may begin!"

Almost immediately, Kaminari charged up the electricity to course off his body.

"Sorry, Sis, but I'm going to end this fight, quickly! But hey, if you like, I'll treat you out to make it up to you!"

Just as quickly, Sierra triggered all her senses at the same time, all the while pushing herself to run towards him.

Denki wasn't expecting her to come after him, especially when he's charging up his Quirk and is more equipped to attack close range than long-range, but forced himself to focus to bring out all of his electricity to discharge it.

Sierra smirked at his guard lowering, as the electricity jumped off his entire body.

**"Indiscriminate Discharge 1.3 Million Volts!"**

Immediately, before he could finish the first line of his attack, she morphed her body into her golden-eagle form and took off into the sky.

She easily dodged the attack, catching Kaminari by surprise when he saw that his attack missed and his opponent is in the air. Because of his carelessness on using the entire electricity he released, his brain was getting fried by the attack.

Seeing her opponent having trouble with stopping his attack and watching the electricity die down, signaling his attack being used up and over, Sierra performed a backflip in midair and dived straight down towards her opponent.

When she was almost to the ground, she used the air to shot straight back up... In the process, she morphed back into her human-self and slammed right into his chest with her left-shoulder.

The instant his back hit the ground, she grabbed for his left-arm and pushed at his right-shoulder, forcing him to turn and have his back to her. She twisted his left-arm over his back and pressed a finger to the ridge of his left-neck.

...Kaminari was knocked out, and immobilized.

Midnight smirked at the sight before her, before snapping her flogger-style whip.

"Kaminari has been rendered unconscious! Sierra Arashi advances to the next round!"*

To her announcement, the crowd cheered for Sierra, who pulled herself off of Kaminari's unconscious body and bowed her head to her defeated opponent.

"That was a good effort to try and stun me... However, your electricity isn't as fast as true lightning. And until you learn to master how much electricity you want to use and avoid leaving yourself defenseless, I'm afraid you stand no chance to continue to the next round... But still, I wish you luck to continue your quest on becoming a hero... **_Denka _**(Electrification)."

* * *

From Class 1-A, they were really surprised on how quick the match went... Though, all the girls watching were more than impressed and satisfied on how she took down Kaminari.

Izuku beamed proudly at his sister, as she calmly made her way back to where she entered and will soon return to her spot with the rest of her class.

"See what I mean?" He told his two friends, who was shocked on how quickly she dodged the electricity and swiftly went in for the kill to take the victory. "Sis and I had been studying Quirks since we were toddlers, learning all we can about their strengths and weaknesses. No doubt, during the Cavalry Battle, she figured out his limit and took that to her advantage, in order to trick him into thinking he could win and when she got him to leave himself defenseless, she immediately took advantage and won."

At the back-row, Mineta quivered at seeing his friend being taken down by the shy, skinny girl in their class.

"And I thought she was scary, while as a dragon." He muttered, now having scary thoughts of both her and Izuku, threatening to eat him and leaving his remains for the rest of the girls in his class.

Pleased of the outcome, as Present Mic announced the last match of the first round between Sero and Ashido, Izuku got up and head on down to prepare himself for his match, the journal held tightly in his hand.

"Deku!" Ochako called out, giving him two thumbs up, as Iida beamed up proudly at him. "Good luck, and try to be more careful in your fight against Todoroki-kun."

He smiled and nodded his head, continuing down to where he needs to be.

* * *

In the dark hallway, Izuku kept his head lowered. So much was on his mind.

_'He's my opponent, and I need to beat him to move up in the games... Although, if I win, I'll most certainly end up facing Kacchan. Without a doubt, I'll surely end up losing, if he decides to beat me around like a __rag doll... However, while I want to beat him, and get back at him for burning Sis in the Cavalry Battle... I, also, want to help him. **-His hands tightened on the journal.-** Hearing on what he's been through, having to endure so much... Even to where his own mother poured boiling water on his face, along with wanting to never use his Fire Quirk he inherited from Endeavour... I can't stand the thought of him losing himself, when he doesn't realize he'll still turn out like that monstrous abuser he's forced to call his father.'_

A big footstep appeared on the ground... It's covered in literal fire.

His eyes widened at the sight, as his head slowly raised to see the wearer... He felt his heart stopped at the sight of the person.

"Oh... It's _you_."

The Number Two Hero, himself: Endeavor, the Flame Hero.

"I was looking for you."

Every muscle in his body hardened, his eyes narrowing at the Pro Hero towering over him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, a low-growl barely detected in his voice. "Only participates and U.A. Teachers are the only ones allowed to be here."

Endeavour ignored his point out.

"I saw your match against that Brainwashing Boy. It was very impressive," he said. "To cause so much wind pressure with just the flick of your fingers. It reminded me of another Quirk. _-He pointed an accusing finger down at him, his Turquoise-eyes.-_ ...It reminded me of All Might."

A quiver of fear fluttered in his heart, but Izuku forced himself to stay calm and not show his true feelings.

"I never really thought of it like that," he replied. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I need to get going. Don't want to miss my own match."

He walked around the Pro Hero in quick, fast steps, sending a warning glare at the Flame Hero.

_'...He shouldn't know anything about One for All. If he did, he would've said some form of a hint. I need to keep my distance from him.'_

"It's my Shōto's duty and legacy to surpass All Might."

Izuku stopped in his tracks... A hateful rage burned in his chest.

"This match against you, will be a good testing ground to see how much training he has to learn, before that day comes... Don't go easy on him, and don't bring any dishonor upon you or him."

if he was holding on to something that isn't his or his Sierra's belonging, it would have crumbled into pieces within his grasp. He wouldn't care if he broke his fingers, again. So long as he can get rid of this burning anger that Endeavor, literally, lit with his fire.

As the Pro Hero started walking away, Izuku wanted to leave a response to the Flame Hero that he won't ever forget.

"I'm not All Might." He growled out.

Endeavour stopped in his tracks, turning his head to see the boy's back still turned to him.

"I know that, Boy. What are y-?"

"I'm. _NOT. _All Might!" He barked, swiftly turning his head to glare hateful daggers to the Pro Hero. "I'm not him... And Todoroki _isn't **YOU**_! Just because he's your son, doesn't mean he has to become anything like you!"

Turquoise-eyes widened to the anger and the strong emphasis he put in when stating Shōto isn't like him. The fire that blended with his costume seemed to grow big, signaling anger of his own he now harbors towards his son's opponent.

Izuku gave him a smirk of a smile... It was an insult towards the Number Two Hero.

"I'm going to fight your son, and prove to everyone the true hero he's meant to be... Without _you_ standing in his way, or molding him to become what _you_ want him to be."

With that said, be continued on to his destination, ignoring the burning rage spreading through the air from Endeavor.

...As he rounded a corner, he turned to the one person he sensed was there since he crossed paths with the Flame Hero.

"How much did you get, Sis?" He asked, staring down at the phone in her hand.

Sierra smirked at him.

"All of it," she answered. "This will certainly be very important to our collection of evidence. I already sent it to the file."

He nodded his head in approval, calmly handing her journal back into her possession.

Her smile dropped, replaced with a slight worried but, expression.

"Did you mean what you said to him...? Are you going to help Todoroki-kun?"

He looked a bit unsure.

"I do want to win... But, at the same time... I, also, want to help him, Sis... I feel like, I _need_ to help him. _-He gave her a look that showed so much guilt, and regret.- _I wasn't able to help you, when you needed me... I don't want him to end up lost, and all alone."

She smiled at his words, gently resting a hand on his right-shoulder.

"You did all that you could back then, Izu. Even if you never figured out or known what was going on, you helped me get through it... Even now. And you won't be the only one who wants to help Todoroki-kun. We'll help him, together. And when the time comes, we'll free him, his siblings, even his own mother from Endeavor's grasp."

He smiled at his sister, before looking on ahead.

"Guess I better get going and start the music," he said.

"Remember, some of us will still be able to hear your conversation if you wish to have one with him. However, if something comes up, I will try to help you reach him... It's one of the many steps, in order to help him heal and become stronger than he is right now... And lastly, do try to avoid damaging your body. Aunt Amai may end up having a heart attack and I don't want to find her on the ground, when we go to see her and celebrate whatever the results of the Sports Festival turns out."

He laughed nervously at her last request, which he knew isn't going to be likely of him to keep.

"Something tells me that I'll surely end up breaking my arm, at the very least, if he takes the match very seriously."

She gave him a blank glare.

"Of course, that's going to happen."

* * *

She made her way back to the rest of the class, taking back her original seat beside Tokoyami.

He gave her a curious look, when he felt something different with her, as she opened her journal and started adding in information on... Damaged cars?

He wasn't expecting that.

"Why are you taking notes on how to repair a broken down car, when we're in the middle of the Sports Festival?" He asked. "Is it your own way to cope and not get overstressed?"

She smiled at him.

"You could say that, in a way." She answered, adding in a few information to the notes before closing it up. "My fight with Denka had me thinking on something, which got me hooked up on how to fix cars that can no longer run. I think my brothers and sister would appreciate any kind of tips I can give them, should their cars end up dying on them."

It was definitely odd to have ones mind be thinking about an off topic that isn't involved with the Sports Festival, but Tokoyami isn't one to judge. Though, he was quite curious on the sudden name she's now calling Kaminari by.

"'Denka'?" Jirō repeated, catching on to the name like the others in earshot heard.

She nodded her head to the Earphone Jacks User.

"To me, calling each other by our last names, makes me feel as if I have no desire to make friends. So, once I learn and interact with that person for a certain amount of time, I would come up with nicknames that would best suit them. Even mixing up their first and last names together, also gives me an idea for a name I would address a person as a friend... So long as it's appropriate and isn't in any way an insult to them."

They all thought about her decision of the name she gave to the Electric Quirk User, and found it very fitting for him. Not only as a way to better describe his Quirk, but also in a form of style he would definitely go for.

"Speaking of Kaminari-kun, where is he?" Shōji asked, sitting in the back and having his arms crossed. "Honestly, I don't really care how he's doing, on account from how much electricity he used to stun me in the Cavalry Battle and tried to trick the girls into wearing cheerleader costumes, but wouldn't he want to see the fight between Midoriya-kun and Todoroki-kun?"

Sierra simply smiled at him.

"I knocked him out, using pressure points to force him to go to sleep." She answered, earning a couple of wide-eyes from her classmates. "Since he used up all his Electricity, I thought having him go to sleep will quicken the process of him to heal his mind from being fried... Plus, I doubt anybody would want to deal with babysitting him for an hour. Until then, he's resting in Recovery Girl's Temporary Station."

They were very much intrigued by her admitting to using pressure points.

"Where did you learned to use pressure points, Arashi-chan?" Momo asked, sounding very eager on wanting to do the same thing... Sending warning daggers to Mineta, who quivered behind her and Jirō's seat.

"I learned from reading some of my brother's books, along with training from my godfather. _-She pointed a finger to Izuku, who walked on to the arena after Todoroki.-_ Izuku can do them, too. Though, recently, he's been taking up training to enhance his physical strength. He prefers to only use pressure points, when he feels like he has no other choice on how to subdue our enemies. Also, in a way to help our bodies, if something goes wrong."

"...Sis... Is Present Mic right about you...? ARE YOU A NINJA?!" Mina asked, wanting her answer to be yes and brag to everybody that one of her friends and classmates is a trained ninja.

She sent a glare over at the Commentary Box, hoping her pseudo-uncle will sense the cold-glare she's sending him.

_'One of these days, "Uncle". One of these days...'_

_**"Hey, you crazy fans! You all ready for the second round of the Final Tournament?! **-The audience went __berserk, clearly showing their excitement.- **I'm digging this party people, so we won't hold off the fun any longer! For the first match, we have Shōto Todoroki! Versus, fellow classmate, Izuku Midoriya! This will surely be a fight to remember! And so, without any further... BEGIN!"**_

Her eyes narrowed when she heard the familiar sound of wind building up, as she saw the pulses coming off of his right-hand... Along with the rest of his body.

_'...I knew it would happen.'_

* * *

**Flashback: A Week Ago; at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park...  
**The pulse was getting higher, pent up energy building within his hand. He was so close! He just need to find the right amount of energy to release it, and hope that his arm doesn't break.

She growled at the sound of energy coursing through Izuku's fist, as the flashing pulse on his hand turned darker.

"Drop it!" She barked, having to be dragging a two-hundred fifty pounds semi-tire across the sandy beach, while as a Dire Wolf, wearing weighed chains on her back and around her limbs and neck.

Hearing her warning, Izuku turned off his power, the pulsing dying away. He groaned, sweating from the sun beating down on him and the added chain weights on his clothing trying to bring him down, kneeling down on one knee and punched the sandy ground.

"Damn it! I thought I had it, that time!"

Watching him kneeling on the ground, frustrated, Sierra pulled the tire towards him. She nuzzled her nose against his right-cheek, gaining his attention to look into her greenish-grey eyes.

"Let's take a break," she suggested.

The two sat on the semi-tire, drinking their water and relishing in the cool, afternoon air that helped their sweaty bodies. They've been training since they arrived after a train ride from school. They had about two more hours of daylight, before it gets dark and they must be home before then.

Sierra turned to her brother, who kept staring down at his right-hand. She sensed his turmoil.

She let out a low-growl.

"It would be a lot easier for you to figure out how to control OFA, if _he_ would just be here and help you more on how to use it, instead of leaving you to figure it out on your own." She said, leaning back on the rim of the tire, staring up at the sky.

Izuku looked down at her, giving her sad, tired smile.

"I know, Sis. And, you're right on that... But, like I said, he can't-"

"'Use it as long as he originally could, and you don't want to bother him to waste his remaining time on training you'. I know, Big Brother." She replayed, glaring up at her god-brother.

He gave her a slight look of surprise, before letting out a tiring sigh of his own and laying down beside her. There was so much going on in his head... And none of them are helping him on how to use the Quirk that's been giving to him.

He raised his left-hand in front of him, staring into his palm for a fifth time.

"Are you trying to become a Palm Reader, to read your future? You keep staring at your hand since we've stopped for a break." Sierra informed.

He didn't answer her, only keeping his Emerald/Forest-green eyes at his palm... A sad expression can be seen in his gaze.

She didn't like the look in his eyes... It reminded her too much of that time on the rooftop.

"Izu?"

He let out a tiring sigh.

"...Sis? _-He turned his head to stare into her eyes... Her heart clenched at the look on his face.- _...Do you think... All Might made a mistake?"

She didn't like the question he asked her, but gave him a confused look.

"A mistake on what?"

He turned away from her, his back facing her, holding both his hands to his chest.

...Her eyes widened, sitting straight up. She realized what he's asking of her. She glared down at his back.

"...You're asking me, if he shouldn't had given you OFA and had chosen somebody else to be the New User."

His silence answered her question, along with the slight shaking from his shoulders.

Sierra let out a grumble under her breath.

_'Number One Pro Hero or not, I'm going to hunt him down and tear out every strand of hair off his head, if he even hints on making Izuku's fear become a reality.'_

She morphed into her snow leopard form and went to lay against her god-brother's back, ignoring the increase heat from the combine forces of the sun's warmth and fur.

Feeling the soft-fur resting against his skin and hearing the growling-purring sound, Izuku knew she turned into her snow leopard form. In response, he turned to face her and wrapped both his arms around her shoulder and neck, gently running his fingers through her fur, burying his face into her neck.

She licked his hair.

"The mistake I see he made, is not taking his teaching job as serious as he should be doing." She told him, wrapping her right-paw over his left-arm and onto his shoulder, keeping her claws sheathed. "As your predecessor, he needs to show you how to properly use the Quirk he gave you, not have you try to figure it out on your own. It's like trying to teach a five year-old kid how to ride a bike, without giving them any instructions on what to do when on it, with no training wheels and leaving them, on their own, to figure out how to ride it. Of course, they could watch others and try to copy them, but they wouldn't have anybody to catch them if they fall."

Izuku chuckled at her words, feeling a bit better of her cheering him up and the comforting feeling of her grooming his hair... Though, he found it a bit odd that he would be finding this comforting than disgusted, from the thought of sweat and both shampoo and conditioner she would probably be tasting.

She eventually stopped licking his hair, replacing it by rubbing her head against his, making his hair just as wild and puffy as it was before.

"To be honest, for somebody who just gained a Quirk for a little over a month and used it for a short amount of time, you're actually catching up to those who had their Quirks since they became of age to gain one, or even those who were already born with it. You just need to figure out how to adept and control it as your own."

He pulled away from her neck, staring into her greenish-grey eyes.

"I thought I finally mastered it, when I used it on that Nomu. _-His eyes glared down at the tire beneath them, anger building up from the thought on what happened at the U.S.J.-_ ...I wasn't able to help you injure it, but I was able to use it and not break my arm and/or hands."

"But you still ended up breaking both your legs when jumping in to help All Might, from what I heard from Recovery Girl and **_Kire_** (Slice)." She pointed out, her tail lightly thumping on the tire.

He winced from the point out she made, but didn't hear any sign of disappointment in her voice.

She stood up and jumped off the semi-tire, morphing back to her human-self.

"Can you recall what was going on, when you first used OFA on Nomu? What you were feeling? Thinking? Something that made it different than how you normally would use it in the past, that ended with you damaging your body."

Sitting up and crossing his legs together, Izuku pondered on her suggestion.

_'I don't really know much on what happened... All I remember, is how angry I was. When Shigaraki stood before Sis, forcing her to re-live those awful memories she had to endure in the past, I wanted to break every bone in his body and, if possible, have Kacchan burn him to a crisp. But that Nomu was keeping me from getting to her, and I wanted to get it off me. **-His hand trembled into a fist, recalling the feeling the rushing feeling of emotions that ran through his body.-**_ _All I wanted, was for it to let me go and to be as far away from us as possible.'_

Unknowingly, his whole body started to pulse, as energy began to travel throughout his body.

Sierra's eyes widened at the sight. The markings that covered his entire body, the pulsing that shined like crystals... The even sound of wind coursing throughout his entire body.

"That's it!" She cried out.

From hearing her voice, Izuku snapped out of his thoughts. In the process, the pulsing went away from his subconscious from bringing up the feeling he experienced from the U.S.J.

She went to kneel in front of him, grabbing his left-fist in both of her hands. The fourteen year-old beamed up at him.

"I looks like we found the trigger, and what you're supposed to do when you use OFA."  
**End of Flashback...**

* * *

As Todoroki released the ice from his foot to go for Izuku, the green-haired teenager focused the amount of energy he knew was the exact amount when attacking the Nomu and land a perfect punch to the ice.

...The ice froze in its tracks, then shattered and, with the combined force of wind, charged right back to its maker. Todoroki had enough time to form an ice-wall behind him to keep him from going out of bounds, as the crumbled ice, most becoming mist and dust, and force of wind blew towards the crowd. The rest that remained to being the size as boulders flew off the arena, landing on the outside field of the stadium.

The whole class were taken back by what they saw, while Sierra remained calm and silent.

_'We learnt that he's been only keeping energy stored up in only one part of his body to, when he's supposed to let it course throughout his entire body. In a way, to even out the amount of force he will be releasing when he uses the attack. Thus, his whole body will be evened out, and better to withstand the amount of energy he will be using and releasing... However...'_

Looking down at her god-brother, she saw scrapes on his knuckles and hear his teeth chattering together.

_'There is only a significant less amount of energy that he's able to use, that won't cause his body to break, that'll leave him at a huge __disadvantage and has to focus on charging his attack to that exact amount, leaving him completely exposed and unable to properly defend himself.'_

She looked over to where the teachers watch, seeing the astonished look on All Might's face. She smirked at his expression.

_'Bet he wasn't expecting something like that to happen from Izu. **-She glared at him.- **Although, he would've shown better results, if he bothered to at least come by and aid him in his training.'_

* * *

Shōta glared at the hand that punched Todoroki's ice, not expecting to see as much damage that he expected to see from Midoriya's fight with Shinsō. He was really surprised on what he just saw, and seeing the condition his student's body is in.

_'Todoroki had expected his opponent to use his Quirk to stop his ice... But, this time, Midoriya didn't end up hurting his body. He didn't even break one finger, when he used it. _**_-He looked over at his daughter, who simply stared at the two boys.- _**_Had they figured out the key to have him gain control over his Quirk, during their training?'_

* * *

_**"WOOOOAH! MIDORIYA WAS ABLE TO BLOW BACK TODOROKI'S ATTACK, RIGHT OUT OF THE WATER! I don't think anybody could've expected this to happen!"**_

Toshinori was completely at a loss for words.

_'He didn't even know how much strength and/or force Young Todoroki put in to that attack. And yet, he was still able to counter it... And is able to prevent breaking any of his bones!_** _-_**_**His hands on his knees clenched into fists, tightening when Todoroki sent another path of ice towards his successor.- **But in the process, he's giving his opponent a chance to try and overpower him, with not much time to come up with a plan. And since he's trying to hold back from using of One for All at full power, there's no telling what's going to happen next... Young Midoriya, I hope you'll find a way to win this match, without having to be forced to use One for All in its full power.'_

* * *

Izuku quickly charged up his attack, forcing himself to keep One for All steady and to not raise the attack power.

_'He's starting to rush me. **-When the ice nearly touched his shoe, he sent another punch to the ice. It crumbled and half of it shot right back to Todoroki, while the rest remained on the ground.- **I can't figure out his fighting-style. And with him rushing his attack and me having to focus on how much energy to course throughout my body, I can't collect much data on him. **-He stared down at his right-hand, wincing from the cold digging into his skin and seeing the first signs of Frostbite starting to take form.- **I can't keep punching his ice, but I can't keep breaking my bones and use One for All at full strength. I just need to hold out, until I can find a weak spot.'_

Mist of ice left Todoroki's lips... A small-stain of ice sat on his right-shoulder, slowly growing like mold on expired food.

Izuku's eyes widened at the sight. The gears in his head was turning.

_'Is that his weak spot?'_

"Let's go." Todoroki said, ice starting to form beneath his feet.

* * *

Sierra covered her face from another powerful gust of wind blowing towards her, as Izuku punched another blast of ice away from him and back towards Todoroki.

She caught sight of mist being exhaled from Todoroki, as more ice covered the right-side of his body, trembling.

_'Thought so,' _she thought. _'Being half an Ice Quirk User, he can withstand the cold longer and tolerate it better than the average human being... However, the more ice he uses, the more of a toll it takes on his body. He'll literally end up freezing, from the inside out. **-Catching sight of a strong glowing figure, she sees the Flame Hero that makes had blood boil.- **To mate with a person with the opposite element from his own in order to have a young that can use both Quirks to prevent both downfalls to take effect, while smart... It still sickens me to learn he forced a barely eighteen year-old to marry him, after buying her off from her parents.*'_

"I'm amazed. He's finally able to control his attacks, and avoid breaking his bones." Iida commented, as Izuku released another punch to Todoroki's ice.

"That's a relief." Ochako sighed out, before ducking from another blast of wind and ice that threatened to blow into her face.

"That may be good, but he won't be able to win the fight if Todoroki-kun keeps using his ice to prevent Midori from reaching him." Mina pointed out.

"Yeah, and there's the question if he'll be able to keep it up, before he wears himself out." Satō added in, seeming to know what'll happen if Izuku's body gives out.

Sierra narrowed her eyes.

_'He's right about that; using One for All too many times in a row, should start to take a toll on his stamina and strain into his muscles... But, Todoroki should start feeling weak on his part, too, from how much ice he's producing. So, in reality, this is a fight to see who will wear themselves out first, before their opponent gets the jump on them. After all, Elemental Quirk Power, like any other Quirks, are Physical Abilities, too.'_

* * *

"You're want an endurance fight... Well, I'll give you one." Todoroki told his opponent, sending another trail of ice towards Izuku.

Again, he forced his body to charge up an attack and made contact with the ice... That time, blood surfaced out and was only able to stop the ice in its tracks. The skin on his knuckles went from a deep-red to a white-coloration.

He winced from the blistering pain.

_'Oh no. I'm entering stage two of Frostbite! I can't keep using my right-hand, unless I want it to reach stage three!'_

Seeing his opponent flinching and the discoloration in his hand, Todoroki made a trail of ice for him to run on, pushing himself to run and attack from above.

_**"Todoroki got Midoriya to attack and is now going in for an attack of his own!"**_

Hearing the announcement from Present Mic, Izuku forced the power to travel into his left-hand's middle-finger, which was just healed from breaking in the first match. Because of the blistering pain from his right-hand, he couldn't focus very well and had no choice but to use One for All at its full power.

It shattered the whole ice and flew backwards... But Todoroki leapt into the air, anticipating the attack and went to deliver a punch from above, coating his right-hand in ice.

Having to figure out he would avoid being blown away and seeing his opponent's shadow coming down, Izuku flung backwards and performed a backflip, using his right-hand to catch him and get back to his feet.

...He didn't know what he would do, when the ice continued towards him and caught his left-foot... Until he focused the energy into his trapped-leg to pulse and pull free. Luckily, because the human has more strength muscles in their legs and all that muscle building he did from training, he didn't have to use too much of his Quirk to break free and avoid damaging his leg*.

Seeing his opponent broke free, he ran towards the ice to get above him... This time, he chose to encase Izuku in a ball of ice.

Having no time to come up with a good plan, Izuku charged up One for All into his left-arm and released it towards the ice, at full power.

His entire arm went dark purplish-red, as blood slowly dripped down his broken limb, with his middle-finger a now blackish-purple color.

As the mist and smoke cleared, Izuku looked up, expecting to see Todoroki had been forced out of bounds and on the grass-field of the stadium... His eyes widened when he saw a wall of ice, which curved and, when looking down, found his opponent walking from the center of it.

"That was more powerful than before... But still, it won't be enough to take me out, Midoriya."

Izuku could only gape, catching his breath and clench at his left-arm with his second degree frostbite hand.

"I'm sorry, but I have to end this now. However, I want to thank you for bringing it out. **_-The red and white-haired boy sent a side-glance behind him, seeing a not so pleasant look on Endeavor's face.- _**He's furious. He's not getting the satisfaction of me not using his Fire Quirk. Now, he'll see that I can become a hero, without having to use his dishonorable Quirk."

The green-haired teen was getting irritated to what his opponent is saying to him. To many, it would seem like he would be mocking him, toy with him that he's only using half his Quirk to win the fight... But to Izuku, it pissed him off from hearing Todoroki refuses to give it his all.

"With your left-arm broken and your right-hand in the state of second degree Frostbite, you're in no condition to keep fighting. So, why don't we end this?"

A blast of ice shot straight out, charging at the injured fifteen year-old at full speed like a bullet train.

* * *

_**"Whaaat?! Todoroki is sending a massive amount of ice towards Midoriya! Could this be the end of the fight?!"**_

Sierra was getting anxious, and scared.

_'Unless he's going to do what I think he's going to do, which he'll most likely be doing, he'll end up losing the match... And in the process, _**-She glared down at Todoroki, seeing his right-side trembling and more ice encasing his limb in ice.-**_ Todoroki-kun will fall further in his anger and a step closer to his __path towards__ self-destruction... Becoming like Endeavor, himself.'_

"Midoriya-kun!" Some of the students called out, fearing that one of their classmate is either going to freeze their other classmate to death or, unintentionally, spear him to death.

The fourteen year-old clenched her hands together... And prayed.

_'Please... Please...! Help him, to save Todoroki-kun...! Save **both **of them!'_

* * *

As the ice drew near him, Izuku thought about using his right-hand to use One for All at full charge.

_'I don't like to keep damaging my body like this, especially when both my arms are in serious conditions, but I don't got any other choice if I want to destroy his ice.'_

His feet trembled from the vibration of the ice heading towards him. The beating of his heart banged against his eardrums, as he willed out One for All to charge up into the index-finger of his right-hand.

The bone in his finger went from aching from severe coldness, to trembling from the pressure force of power coursing through it... It was like somebody took hot iron that was just put in a furnace and is pressing it onto his skin to burn away the muscle and skin.

"I'm not done yet!"

He released the attack, pushing back the ice and sending it right back to a stunned Todoroki, who almost fell out of bounds if he didn't make a new wall of ice to catch him.

He sneered at his opponent, seeing the damage finger on his right-hand.

_'He's willing to go this far to win? Even to damage his hand further?'_

"Look at me, Todoroki." Izuku snarled through clenched teeth, panting from the pain coming off his finger. "I'm giving this match my all, just like everybody else competing in the Tournament. You're only fighting with half of your strength, and yet, you haven't land a single hit on me! _**-He clenched his right-hand into a tight fist, ignoring the pain and blood seeping through his fingers.- **_So, quit screwing around and come at me, with your full power!"

With that said, Izuku ran towards Todoroki and when the taller-boy, taken back by the older-boy's decision to charge for him, used his ice to push himself away from the ledge of the arena... Izuku kept on his tail, already taking off to where his opponent was going to be before he could make the ice, and sent a punch to his face.

He was stunned by the attack, as mist of ice left his mouth.

Izuku gave him a sneer of a smile.

"You're trembling, Todoroki." He growled out, watching his opponent shake off the attack and sneering back at him. Just as Izuku said, Todoroki saw his right-arm shaking, as more ice covered the right-side of his uniform and onto his skin. "You must've forgotten, that Quirks are Physical Abilities, too. And you trembling, shows that you have a limit to how much ice your body could handle."

Irritated by the lecture, Todoroki charged towards him... Izuku shot straight towards him when he was five inches close, curled his right-hand into a fist and delivered a punch in the stomach.

"In a situation like this, you would use your own fire to counteract with the cold, when your body will start to shut down from the cold it can no longer endure. However, you're refusing to do so."

With his fist still connected to Todoroki, Izuku focused to charge One for All to the energy that wouldn't damage his body. A small-burst of wind pushed back Todoroki to the ice he used to catch himself into midair and collided to the ice, forcing it to come down.

Izuku winced at the feeling of bones and severe cold coursing down both his arms and right-hand, since Todoroki was able to cover his left-arm with his ice before being pushed back.

The taller-boy sneered and sent another trail of ice... It was very much shorter, and slower than his usual ice attacks.

Izuku easily dodged the attack by leaping in the air... Then, to Todoroki's shock and to the crowds amusement, hopped from ice to ice towards him.

_**"And now Midoriya is running over Todoroki's ice, just as fast as Sierra Arashi ran on the rope during the Obstacle Course! Seriously, Eraser Head, are you trying to train your students to become ninjas?!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"...Why are you glaring at me like that?"**_

* * *

Sierra glanced down to where Cementoss and Midnight stood, each standing on both side of the arena.

_"Should I intervene, Midnight?"_

She knew it was only a matter of time, before they would consider stopping the fight, and though she, also, prefer the fight to end from the extend of injury her god-brother is putting himself through... She _didn't_ want the fight to end.

_"He knows that Recovery Girl will heal his injuries, so he's being reckless."_

Sierra glared down at Cementoss.

_'No. He's not thinking about Recovery Girl. **-She stared down at her brother, who launched himself off the ice and charged up his right-hand to deliver a punch in the air, knowing Todoroki will form ice over his head to block the attack.- **Even if he knows she'll heal him, he wouldn't care how severe his injuries will be... The only thing going on in his head, is to fight Todoroki-kun... And save him.'_

_"His adrenaline is pumping through his body, so he doesn't know how much in pain he really is. And those injuries are seriously bad, especially the Frostbite on his right-hand. They'll probably won't heal in one go. Even if he wins, he'll most certainly won't be able to fight in the next match. He's sacrificing himself, and could be left with __permanent injuries."_

Even when she isn't a expert at healing, all her medical learning from Jeremy was more than enough to confirm Cementoss' opinion to being correct.

_'Whatever the outcome of the fight will turn out, his body will end up shutting down and the Frostbite on his right-hand will require surgery... He'll end up losing, either way. **-She glared down at Todoroki, who used more ice to charge for Izuku, who released another punch to rid away the ice.- **He's too lost in his own thoughts, he's not seeing what Izuku is trying to make him see... And it's all thanks to the Number Two Hero he's forced to acknowledge as his father.'_

She let out a snarl, seeing the Flame Hero still standing there, waiting to see for his son to beat his opponent with his ice and/or end up being defeated by his weakness, because he refuses to use his fire.

Tokoyami, Asui and Kōda were stunned by her sudden aggressive sound.

"Sis?" Ochako called out from her seat, standing up to stand beside her friend... Only to stop when she slammed her fist on the ledge.

_**"**__**Todoroki-kun… Baka…!"**_

* * *

He charged up another energy of One for All, running straight for Todoroki, who barely had enough time to form another small-wall of ice, before Izuku punched the ice and forced the red and white-haired teen back, to make another small-wall to stop him.

More mist of ice left his lips... He slowly pulled himself to stand up straight, being effected by the ice slowly him down and the cold making it harder to move.

_**"Naze...? **_(Why...?)_**" **_He snarled out, panting. "Why are you putting yourself through this?!"

"Because I want to live up to people's expectations!"

Todoroki lifted his head, a bit taken back by the answer to his question, as Izuku pushed himself to run towards him. The ice on his arm remained intact, as blood surfaced down both his left-limb and right-hand, which was turning to a very-dark purple/black color. The sign of Frostbite about to reach stage four.

"I want to be able to smile, while doing something good in my life...! I wanna be a Pro! _-His Emerald/Forest-green eyes flashed a burning fire to the taller-boy, no sign of recollection of pain he's experiencing.- _Whatever it takes to be a hero, and find purpose in my life!"

His words seemed to trigger something inside Shōto's head, for didn't even made any form of ice, before his body was forced off his feet when Izuku used his head to slam into his stomach.

"That's why I'm giving it my all, just like _YOU_ SHOULD BE!"

Both boys were left gasping for air. Both running low on energy and adrenaline, but both forcing themselves to keep standing and to resume the fight.

Izuku is starting to feel the effects of his adrenaline running out, wincing from the catastrophic amount of pain his body is sending out to his brain. He had to bite his lip, to keep himself from screaming out in pain.

"There's no way I can tell what you've gone through, because I never had to experience it in my life." He growled out, taking a step forward. "Your life is so much different than mine... However, I know somebody who had to deal with somebody using her to gain their own ambitious. _-Tears could be seen in his eyes, but it wasn't from the pain from his body... It was from the pain he kept in his heart.-_ And from the sidelines, I almost lost somebody who's been my sister since her birth, because I couldn't do anything to help her. To be there for her, while that monster of a bastard was beating her and villains using her body as a test subject for something that could've gotten her killed!"

Shōto's eyes widened, realizing who Midoriya was talking about, when he turned his gaze and saw the fourteen year-old glaring down at both of them.

_'Midoriya had told us that Arashi encountered those villains when she was four, and is left with serious marks on her back and a poison substance that remained active... But, to actually hear she's been used to fulfill somebody's own selfish desires... Hear how similar we experienced in your lives...'_

"I don't why you're here, or what your motivation is on becoming a hero. But right now, you need to stop screwing around!" Izuku continued, clenching his right-hand in a tight fist. "If you want to reject that man you're forced to call 'your father', then fine. I don't give a shit about him, and neither does Sis! But, unless you're going to give it your all, you'll never have the rights to become number one!"

Ice swiftly started to cover the rest of his right-side, as his anger grew.

_**"**__**Damare! **_(Shut up!)_**"**_

Izuku charged up One for All into his right-hand, tensing when the power surging through his limb sent out signals into his body on how much pain is going through his damage limb.

"That's why I'm going to win... And _**surpass**_ you!"

Another punch in the stomach left him stunned, flying backwards.

The memories of the past... All those memories he had from his childhood: The extensive training he's forced to endure for as long as he could remember from his father, Being cut off from his older-siblings, the times he cried into his mother's arms from fearing he would end up like his father...

...To the point where his mother, crying and in constant fear, _shunning _the left-side of his body... The pain from his left-eye, when boiling water scorched his skin...

His body skidded, when he finally regained function in his body to kneel and catch his breath, pushing himself to get back up.

"...I... _Will_... **Reject** _him_..." He snarled out, standing back to his feet. "...I... I _refuse_ to use my left-side...! His fire-!"

_**"Baka!"**_

From class 1-A, Sierra has heard enough and screamed... Tears trailing down her face.

Both boys looked over at the fourteen year-old, who kept her eyes on the taller-boy.

Fumikage, Tsuyu, Shōji and Kōji stood next and behind her, also glaring down at him. They didn't look happy on what they heard from the strongest student in their classroom, that they wanted him to see the dissatisfaction on their faces.

Sierra is the only one in the group more than willing to voice out her emotions.

"Todoroki-kun... You stupid, idiot!" She yelled, flashing her small teeth-like fangs. "What did I just said to everyone, when giving out the Grand Opening Speech?! I told you that this moment is about us, giving it our all, to prove ourselves on what kind of hero we'll become in the future! It's nobody else's moment to prove themselves, not even that bastard of a monster you call your dad!"

Izuku can see the hateful revulsion written on Endeavor's face, having to hear what his god-sister just called him... Shōto's expression was priceless, completely taken back from the anger and disgust Sierra has towards his father.

"Do you honestly think, that I give a crap about fighting the Son of Endeavour? That I would, actually, compare you too hon, whether you use your Fire Quirk or not?!" Izuku joined in the argument, wanting to get it out into the open and be heard, to not be cast aside.

Shōto was surprised by the two god-siblings yelling at him, both trying to get him to use the one Quirk he loathe since it brought nothing but pain to his mother.

He clenched his left-hand into a fist.

"It's _his _Quirk!" He sneered. "I refuse to use i-"

"God dammit, Todoroki...! It's _YOURS_!" Izuku had enough, and screamed at the top of his lungs. "IT'S **YOUR** QUIRK, NOT _**HIS**_!"

All were taken back by his scream, it even caught Hizashi by surprise that the boy could almost scream as loud as he could.

Sierra slammed her fist onto the ledge, again, just as equally frustrated as her god-brother.

"You may have gained his Quirk through his genetics, but that doesn't mean he's in control of it!" She yelled. "He can't control _your_ fire! Only **you** can control it! _You_ use your fire however _**you**_ want to, not how HE uses it like his own! _**-Tears continued to run down her face, a desperate look like a plea can be seen.- **_It's a part of you, whether you have a choice or not! Your Fire Quirk, is a piece of yourself! So, please, Todoroki-kun..."

In unison, Izuku and Sierra screamed out their request to the stunned Fire/Ice Quirk User.

**_"STOP REJECTING YOURSELF! STOP HATING YOURSELF, AND EMBRACE YOUR FULL-SELF!"_**

...He was at a lost for words on what they just told him...

...

...

...

...A spark flashed in his Turquoise-eye...

...

...

...

...

...Fire came forth from his eye... Then, an eruption of flames engulfed him, like a massive bonfire.

...

...

...His right-side, once covered in ice, was free of the frozen substance and his right-foot brought out more of it from the ground.

...

...

...The fire died down, coming off of his left-side.

...

...

...

...

...He _smiled_ at Izuku... It was a smile of somebody who was hurting for so long, finally being freed from their shackles and is going start living.

"You're a fool for doing this, Midoriya... _**Arigatō**_... Thank you, and Arashi."

Izuku smiled back at the taller-boy, crouching low to the ground, charging up One for All into his right-hand and both of his legs at full power.

* * *

Sierra beamed up with pride for the two boys below her, though it did change to anger and loathing when Endeavour chose to spurt out on how Shōto will surpass him, to live up to his purpose of his reason to being born and a new era will rise for them.

Fumikage, Tsuyu, Shōji and Kōda, also glared daggers down at the number two hero, though none dare to make any comment of him. They all want to see two of their classmates to show the strength they harbor inside of them, to prove once and for all who is the strongest.

When they saw the two charging up their Quirks, along with Cementoss sending out cement and smelling an odd fragrance from Midnight when pulling part of her suit to release the scent, all five of them realized the great danger the attack was going to bring.

Immediately, Sierra, Tokoyami and Shōji turned to the other students.

"EVERYONE, TAKE COVER AND GET DOWN!" Sierra yelled, as Kōji and Asui went to the girls' spots and quickly ushered them to the back of the seats to get behind.

Kirishima, Iida and Satō immediately listened, getting Ochako and Sero to get behind with the girls.

Mineta, Yūga, and Bakugō remained in their seats.

"What's going on?! Why do we need to move?" The shortest-boy in the class asked, as Shōji ran for him and pulled him to the back

"Don't ask! Just do it!" The biggest, but second-youngest student answered.

Bakugō, though knowing it was going to be a big blast, remained in his seat. He wants to see for himself just how powerful their attacks will be, and see who was going to win.

At the front, Sierra and Tokoyami both kneeled next to the ledge. Wanting to be certain they won't be blown away, Fumikage summoned Dark Shadow and had him cover both of them in his hold, pinning them to the ground.

Worried that the other students next to them didn't listen and/or were too much in awe to heed her warning, Sierra turned to the wall to their left.

"CLASS 1-B! YOU NEED TO TAKE COVER, RIGHT NOW! TELL THE OTHER CLASSES TO DO THE SAME! IT'S GOING TO BE A BIG BLAST!"

Whether they heard her warning or not, she doesn't know.

In a matter of seconds, the ground beneath them shook, like a Class Major and/or even the Minimal Class Great Earthquake...

...

...Followed by the sound of four elements clashing with each other... It ended in a massive whiplashing of wind and stones to circle the arena, threatening to push away anyone foolish enough to get within its range.

Sierra curled up into a tight ball against the ledge, as Dark Shadow kept firm to his position to keep his new friend and master safe and to not get caught up in the raging wind. Fumikage crouched over her small-form, wrapping his arms over her body and pinning his hands to the ground.

She could feel the bristles on his arms, along with the scent of pine needles and Cashmere Wood coming off of him, while detecting Lavender from Dark Shadow. She focused her senses onto Tokoyami, while remaining still on the ground.

Twenty seconds later, the wind finally died down and the ground ceased to shake.

Sierra felt her heart was going to jump right out of her chest at any moment, as Tokoyami slowly pulled away from her and allowed her to sit up. Her eyes were wide, not believing what she just witnessed.

_'I knew there would be a massive amount of flame he kept locked up inside of him, but this... If he had used his fire in the past just as much as he uses his ice and harness it, he could've easily burnt away the entire building to nothing!'_

Realizing from the thought of the attack was, she pushed herself to stand up tall and stare down at the arena, needing to see how Izuku and Shōto are... Her heart froze in her chest.

The stadium was destroyed, nothing but a massive pile of rubble, with remains scattered everywhere in the field and leaving dents in the walls. Smoke and ash filled the air, irritating her nose and having to cough from the dust in the air.

...She sees Todoroki standing in his spot, a small patch of ice shards circling the lower-half of his body. Half of his shirt from his left-side, ripped and burned away.

...Izuku, who was just at his feet, collapsed to the ground... Had been slammed to the wall... _Outside_ of the ring.

Midnight, who was blown away from the attack and received a few scrapes, immediately announced the status of the battle.

"Mi... Midoriya is out of bounds! _-She snapped her flogger-style whipped towards a stunned, gasping Shōto.- _Todoroki wins, and advances to the next round!"

All was quiet... Then, immediate burst of cheering went off.

Many of the students from Class 1-A were in too much shock to cheer for Todoroki. Even Bakugō, who remained quiet and stoic the entire time, couldn't process on the massive explosion the two made.

Ochako gathered her thoughts and started running towards the direction for Recovery Girl's Station.

"Don't, Ocha." Sierra called out, watching as the Medical Robots quickly rolled in and gathered the unconscious fifteen year-old onto the stretcher, going as fast and carefully as they could to Recovery Girl.

"But, Sis, Deku-!"

"He'll be fine, once Recovery Girl sees him. We can't go barging in, while she'll be busy working on his recovery." Sierra interrupted, watching her god-brother disappear and looking at the damage the two caused. "From the extend look of his injuries, she's going to be dong more than just using his Quirk to heal him. And if that's the case, we must leave Recovery Girl to do her job and heal him. _-She looked over her shoulder to see a stunned Uraraka.- _We mustn't interrupt her."

Iida was quick to agree to Sierra's orders to not go to Recovery Girl's. Not everyone was too fond to the idea, but they listened and remained in their seats... Ochako, Asui, Tokoyami and Kōda could see how infuriating it was for the fourteen year-old, unable to go down there and check on her god-brother, forced to stay put and let the Quirk Healer take over, without knowing the full extends of his injuries.

She was trying to put on a brave face, but the unknowing of his injuries, it was really getting to her.

"From how demolished the arena is, it's probably going to be a while before Kirishima-kun and Bakugō-kun's match could even start." Satō thought out, getting to his feet.

"Satō-kun is right." Momo agreed, turning to the students participating in the next match. "They're probably going to need some time to repair it. So, for those who are going to be fighting, it would be best if you all head on down to the Waiting Area and prepare yourselves."

Kirishima, Ashido and Iida responded first to the Vice President of their classroom's advice, already heading down for their room. Bakugō simply scoffed at her words, but lazily got out of his seat and headed on down, too.

Tokoyami laid a hand on Sierra's right-shoulder.

"We should go, Sis." He said, gently pulling her away from the ledge to follow the rest of their classmates.

Staring down at Todoroki one last time, unable to describe how she now feels towards the older-boy, along with seeing Toshinori immediately getting out of his seat and making dash for, no doubt, Recovery Girl, Sierra followed her friend.

_'Izu worked so hard to get this far... But, in the end, he threw all of it away to save Todoroki-kun... **-A small-smile appeared on her face.- **...It was reckless of you to do that, Big Brother... But, in the end, even though you've lost, you proved you'll become a great hero.'_

"He plotted the thing out, didn't he?" Tokoyami asked, walking a few steps ahead of her. "Midoriya-kun knew he was throwing away his chance to win, and still, he chose to help Todoroki-kun... Both of you chose to help him, despite it wasn't your place to do so."

Sierra smirked at his words, hearing no scolding in his words.

"He needed help, but was unable to speak up." She answered. "Nobody was able to see it, but we were. And while this is but the first step to help him heal, it'll still be up to Todoroki-kun to decide which path he'll take... Not even Endeavour, himself, can decide on what path will await for him."

TBC

* * *

*: I know you guys are expecting their fight to be long... However, because they're still students and hadn't been taught to fully train their Quirks yet, along that Kaminari tends to release too much of his electricity as an attempt to finish his opponents off quicker (like he did with Ibara from the show) and has no other combat training/experience, their fight was bound to be over with.

*: Will we ever learn how old Rei Todoroki is? Judging from how old Todoroki's sister and older-brother are, with us still trying to take a guess how old the eldest son of Endeavor and how old he is, she must have been somewhere between 18 (at the youngest) to 20. Even though that eighteen is the starting age of an adult, they're still teenagers (you become a full-grown adult at 21). So, in terms of speaking (at least, in my opinion and the opinion of others, who feel the same way), this should be considered statutory rape.

*: I know many of you guys want to see Izuku use Full Cowl in the Sports Festival. Also, some of you see that he's, somewhat, stronger than Canon and should be ahead of his training to achieve it early on in the story... However, he and Sierra only figured out how to charge it up and have the energy course throughout his entire body to minimize the whip lashes. And because they had a time limit to prepare themselves, they couldn't further their investigation on his Quirk with his legs and mostly focused on their physical abilities and fighting styles. Because of that, he doesn't know how to use his Quirk to move fast and won't figure it out, until his internship with Gran Torino.

R&R


	18. Final Tournament(P3): How to Wound Pride

It took about fifteen minutes, when the stadium was finally rebuilt. Cementoss wanted to be certain that this new layer of cement would be much harder than the last one, not wanting to go through another ordeal of rubble coming for the audience.

The rest of the three matches for round two, was really something for the crowd.

Because his surgery took some time, Izuku was unable to see the results between Bakugō and Kirishima's match, along with Tokoyami and Iida's. Luckily, while Sierra's match with Mina was about to start, Ochako and Tsuyu informed him of the outcome for both matches.

While Kirishima held out much longer than Uraraka, thanks to his Hardening Quirk, even getting in a few scratches to hit Bakugō, it left him slower and leaving part of his blindspots open for the attack. Bakugō, while was forced to defend and dodge, took the time to land as much damage as he could to test out how strong Kirishima's Hardening was and how long it took before he's unable to keep using his Quirk. In the end, as Bakugō predicted, Kirishima could no longer keep using his Hardening and, after a barrage of powerful explosions, he was left unconscious and the victor went to Katsuki.

While the fight between Tokoyami and Iida, was actually a surprise. While Dark Shadow helped Tokoyami by attacking at long range, Iida was far too fast for the shadow bird to catch. And because he was left out in the light for too long, it drained the Shadow Quirk and, unintentionally, left himself wide open for Iida to use his Recipro Burst. With massive speed, he got in front of Tokoyami and shoved him as hard as he could to get him off his feet. Tokoyami ended up out of bounds, and Iida took the win.

Once caught up, the match between Ashido and Sierra started. For this match up, Izuku was a bit worried.

_'With her acid, she can seriously hurt Sis. And, because of her shoes, Ashido is able to glide and move faster... However, if Sis could catch up to her and catch her off guard, she should be able to take the win.'_

* * *

For this match up, Sierra chose to stay in her human-form. Nobody knows if she's going to turn into an animal later, or not at all. It was a big mystery, while most hope she would morph into another creature, especially to the one form none were able to do. Animal Quirk Users who can shape-shift into multiple animals, especially into a dragon, which only those who posses Dragon Quirks can tap into, was really something to behold.

Mina, while a bit surprised that her friend wasn't going to turn into an animal and was worried about hurting her friend, beamed up at the younger-girl.

"Sorry, Sis, but this win is going to be mine!" She announced, releasing the acid through her Acidproof shoes and started sliding on the ground, looking to be skating in her own acid. "I hope you're ready!"

Sierra smirked at her friend.

"Don't think you've already won the war, when the battle had just begun."

She ran toward Ashido.

The mauve-girl was stunned that her friend would choose to charge towards her when she was already on the move towards her, but pushed it aside and flung her arms forward, shooting out some of her acid.

Sierra took a guess about the acid Mina made, believing that the more acid she releases, the stronger they become. So, the less acid she releases, the less damage they cause. She, also, figured that Mina wants to try and spook her with her acid.

...Unfortunately for Mina, Sierra is no stranger to acid... All thanks to her experience with the League of Villains, when she was four and was force to go through some messed up situations that would scar anybody for life.

...That, and Raiden had some friends of his to enhance the material of the Jika-Tabi. So, imagine Mina's surprise when her friend, who neither flinched or slowed down, ran right through her acid as if running through a puddle of water.

Once she was close, Sierra slammed the palm of her left-hand to her left-shoulder and jabbed two fingers onto the underbelly of her arm.

The impact was very surprising... Though, nothing could prepare Ashido when, when trying to release another handful of acid with her left-arm... No acid was produced from her left-hand.

It was very startling.

* * *

Midnight and Cementoss were just as surprised on what they saw. Even Present Mic wasn't sure on what he saw to being possible, while Shōta beamed up with pride.

_'She really learned everything Raiden taught her,'_ he thought. _'Only a few heroes are able to use pressure points to stop Quirk from activating, and he's one of them. To pass down that knowledge to Sierra, and mastering it at such a young age... It makes her more valuable to becoming a future hero... Though, it does make me wonder **-He looked over to his classroom, seeing a bandaged, limping Midoriya watching the fight.- **Could he be at the same level as Ra Ra, to use pressure points? And if so, why didn't he use it, during his fight with Todoroki?'_

* * *

Ashido stared down at her limb, feeling it going numb and cold, as the acid in her hand dripped to the ground.

Her golden-yellow eyes, surrounded in black, stared up at her opponent, who reminded behind her back.

"What did you do to my arm? And my Quirk?" She asked, feeling a bit scared when she could barely twitch her fingers.

Sierra gave her a reassuring smile.

"I stopped the flow of your chi in your arm, preventing you from using your Quirk and ceasing the secretion of acid your body is producing." She answered. "Don't worry, it's only temporary, and it'll wear off. Which will give me plenty of time to bring you down!"

Mina quickly skated skated away from her opponent.

"You'll have to catch me first, Ra Ra!"

Sierra flashed her a wolf-like smile, then stunned her by gliding on the acid trailer, quickly catching up to her.

Out of instinct, Mina flung her right-hand to her opponent.

"But how?! Your shoes should be melting!"

Sorta easily dodged the splutter of acid, then thrusted forward, while bending low, to slide between her opponent's legs and get behind her.

"Normal shoes would be melting, if they weren't Acidproof. Fortunately for me, my godfather gave me shoes that are Acidproof like your own."

To the announcement, Sierra thrusted her fingers to Mina's right-arm and jabbed into two more spots at the back of her head.

...Her body felt numb to the sudden coldness, both her arms dangling, and her acid no longer coming off her hands or skin.

In a desperate attempt to keep fighting, she focused her Quirk to her feet and tried to skate as fast as she could around the ring.

...

...One minute she was getting away, struggling to stay standing when the heavy weight in her arms threatened to pull her down...

...

...Next thing she knows, she's knocked to the ground by a white-wolf, pinned by the creature's thin, but strong form.

She's completely at her mercy. Sierra pinned both the back of Mina's knees with her own feet, claws gently digging through the material of their P.E. clothes and resting on top of her skin. The claws at her forearms sat on her shoulder-blades.

The wolf let out a terrifying snarl, lifting her lips to show off her fangs to her captured victim.

"It's best you surrender, Ashido." She growled, her eyes flashing a wildness nature Mina only see from wind animals on TV. "Even if you were to get me off of you, you can't use your Quirk through your hands and will be left to use your feet to flee. And I doubt you'll be able to take on a wolf, without the use of your hands."

Knowing that she's right and seeing that she doesn't have a chance to beat her, Mina clenched her eyes together.

"...I give up." She grounded out, pouting that she admitted defeat.

Midnight heard her, and snapped her flogger-style whip.

"Ashido has given up!" She proudly announced. "Sierra Arashi, advances to the next round!"

Everyone cheered for the white-wolf, who jumped off of Mina and, just for the heck of it, raised her head and let out a mighty howl of victory.

...Her howl sounded like a wind blowing through a wind-chime, creating a beautiful melody.

When she finished her howling, she morphed back into her human-self and kneeled over a struggling Ashido.

"Here," she said. "This might be a bit painful, but it'll rid away the effects."

Before Ashido could ask her how much it'll hurt, she found herself wincing and gasping from the jabbing of the fingers digging into her back and, when slightly flipping her over, into her side and stomach. The burning feeling coursed throughout her body... Only for the pain to immediately die away and the numbing feeling gone, as if it never existed in the first place.

...With it, she can freely move her arms and hands, once more... Along with being able to use her Acid Quirk, again.

When she finished her work and seeing the joy on Mina's face on being able to use her Quirk, Sierra offered her a helping hand to get back to her feet.

Mina beamed up at her, accepting the hand.

"I knew that I wouldn't be able to take you on," she said. "With you being a ninja and al-"

"Actually, I was trained by somebody who could be compared to being a ninja, but are a Special Elite Force of assassins called '_**Yau**_ (Night Rain)'."

Mina's eyes widened to the news... Then, she wrapped her arms around Sierra, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE A NINJA! ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS A NINJA!"

Thanks to the earplugs in her ears, her voice didn't irritated Sierra's hearing. Though, she did grumbled that one of her classmate is still calling her a ninja.

_'Guess I can't get them to see that I'm not a classified ninja, despite having a godfather who many kept referring to being a trained ninja/assassin... Oh well.'_

* * *

Izuku beamed down at his sister, excitement coursing through his body from the thought of her being part of the big four in the semi-finals, along with their friend, Iida... Though, his heart did quiver and a strong tug of fear entered his heart, from the thought of Sierra fighting either Shōto Todoroki... Or worse, _Katsuki_ _Bakugō_.

"I can't believe Sis got Mina." Tōru gasped, sounding very shocked. "What's more? She ran through her acid, and her shoes didn't melt away! Did she predict that she would be fighting Mina?! Can she see the future?!"

Izuku smirked at his classmate's astonishment.

"Our godfather wanted us to be prepare for anything, which includes protecting our feet from anything hazardous that could melt through our shoes and damage them. So, he had us inscribe special customized footwear to our hero-suits for Support Group to make our shoes immune to Acid and other elemental properties."

Ochako stared down at his feet, slightly wincing at his cast up left-leg, seeing some similarities footwear Sierra is wearing, but could match to being the same brand of shoes he wore for his hero-suit, besides it looking less bulky and in a black with the secondary color being dark-green.

"But, Deku, the shoes you're wearing right now isn't the same ones you wore with your costume." She pointed out, earning a smile and a confirmed nod.

"Yeah. I was, actually, testing those shoes out to see how well I could use them and see if they best suit me if I go out as a hero. I'm considering to having these to be my main footwear for my hero-suit, since they're just like the Jika-Tabi I'm used to wearing and are much lighter to walk in, undetected, than the other ones."

* * *

_**"And now we have our top four **_**_participates, entering the Semi-Final round!" _**Present Mic proudly announced, as a picture image of the four entering the semi-final appeared on the big screens.

As Sierra and Mina left the arena, walking towards the same direction and deciding to accompany each other before they go their separate ways. Todoroki walked towards them to take their place in the fight.

Barely crossing path with the girls, Sierra heard something from the older-boy.

_"...I'm sorry..."_

She didn't pause, nor did she look at him... A small-smile appeared on her face, silently taking the message to heart, which Ashido wasn't able to hear.

_'...Good luck, Todoroki-kun... Though, you may not be needing it, with your fight __against Kacchan.'_

* * *

_**"And to start off the Semi-Finals-...! Okay, for me, I just wanna say, this match up feels like it should be the Final Round for the Tournament! How can we be having Shōto Todoroki vs Katsuki Bakugō, at the start of the Semi-Finals?!"**_

_**"Just because you want them to already be fighting in the Final Round, doesn't mean you're going to get it, Mic. Just hurry up, and let them fight. I wanna get this over with."**_

_**"...Once again, people, Eraser Head! The life of the party!"**_

Sierra sat in the Waiting Room with Iida, both wanting to prepare themselves for their fight. Luckily, they have a TV monitor in the room. So, they'll be able to watch the fight go on between Todoroki and Bakugō like everybody else.

"While I do admire their attempt to ease everybody's concern and stress, I believe Present Mic should consider being more serious when announcing the fight between opponents." Iida commented.

Sierra nodded her head in agreement.

"Since Aizawa-sensei isn't really one to talk much, unless he feels the need to do so, Present Mic doesn't seem to mind to doing the talking for the both of them. While at the same time, express his own excitement of the Sports Festival. After all, we're reaching near the Final Round of the Sports Festival."

Iida simply folded his arms over his chest.

"Even so... _-The two watch the screen, watching the two start their attacks after Present Mic told them to start, with Todoroki sending a massive column of ice towards Bakugō, who powered his way through it with his Explosion.-_ Who do you think will win, Sierra-chan?"

Sierra shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me," she answered. "Honestly, it can go either way."

Tenya was quite surprised to her honesty, turning to stare at her.

"Really?"

She smirked at his surprised statement.

"While Todoroki-kun is clearly the strongest in the class, his many years at forsaking part of himself and, in terms, snuffing his fire out, left him at an imbalance with his Quirks and not at his fullest potential at using both of them, together. And while his ice is very strong, it's weak against extreme heat. He's, also, better suited for long-range than close-range, to better his options at capturing his opponents from afar. On the other hand, while Bakugō's Explosion is very powerful, he has a limit to how much force and how large he make them from his nitroglycerin-sweat. And, because its sweat, made from his body and water, he can risk dehydrating himself and over-exerting his muscles. He's, also, more into close-range combat, to prevent himself from overusing his Quirk at a distance."

Todoroki enveloped Bakugō in a wall of ice, just as he did with Ibara.

_**"Waaah?! Todoroki froze Bakugō with a powerful ice blast! His opponent is completely buried within in! Is it possible that we've already got a winner, so soon?!"**_

The two stared at the large-ice Todoroki made. While it was still a surprising sight, it wasn't very startling as the first one he made. They could, also, see that it was much smaller.

"He's in more control with his Ice Quirk than the last time he used it with his fight with Ibara Shiozaki." Iida commented, amazed on how his classmate is able to produce so much ice.

"He's being cautious, knowing that Bakugō's Explosion will prevent his ice from freezing him." Sierra replied, hearing a rumble sound coming from the ice. "And now, Kacchan is using his Quirk to power through the ice."

Just as she said was going to happen, a massive hole appeared in the wall of ice, as massive shards scattered across the arena, with Bakugō standing within the hole.

"Impossible!" Iida yelled, standing out of his seat. "Nobody should be able to dig through that! It must at least five tons!"

"Like I said, Ten, his ice is weak to extreme heat and, because he's more equipped to close-range, Kacchan has no problem blasting through the ice. However, because of the coolness surrounding his body in the process, he's forced to increase the heat into his hands to produce more nitroglycerin-sweat. Which means, he's going to try and rush Todoroki."

"That's some Ice you got there... Too bad you fucking suck at aiming!" Bakugō yelled, launching himself towards his opponent, who pushed himself to run and try to make contact with Bakugō with his right-hand.

...He immediately dodged the hand and, raising himself a bit higher in the air, Katsuki grabbed for his opponent's left-sleeve and the top of his head.

"Are you fucking with me, Icy-Hot BASTARD?! Don't underestimate me!"

With all his strength and the instant his feet planted firmly to the ground, he tossed Todoroki as hard as he could, releasing a blast of his explosion to send him farther.

With quick reflexes, Todoroki shifted himself right and, with his hand, summoned ice to catch him... Then, with both his right-hand and foot, slide with the moving element.

_**"And Todoroki caught himself on time, and is now surfing on ice! That looks like fun!"**_

He circled around Bakugō, giving him no room to dodge, while his opponent charged ahead to grab him. This time, Todoroki anticipated his movement and grabbed at his right-arm with his left, avoiding the explosion.

Sierra's eyes widened at his decision.

_'Is he going to use it?'_

She saw his hand tensing up for a few seconds... Only to then tossed Bakugō to the side and getting off of his ice.

She let out a tiring sigh.

_'He maybe in the beginning process on healing, but he's still uncomfortable on using his Fire Quirk. And now, with Kacchan demanding him to use it on him, along with Endeavour, no doubt, calling out from the peanut gallery to use it, is going to stress him out even more so.'_

"What the hell, Icy-Hot?! Am I not worthy for your fire?!" Bakugō snarled, as explosion popped off his hands.

Sierra glared at Bakugō.

"He may not look like it, but Kacchan's starting to figure out Todoroki-kun's movement and fighting-style... He purposely dodged his attack, so he can get a better idea on how his opponent fights."

Iida was really surprised by her deduction.

"You mean to tell me, he would've allowed himself to be frozen by Todoroki-kun's ice?"

Sierra nodded her head.

"He wouldn't care if his ice touched him. So long as he could get in a reach to lay an attack on him, a little ice, no matter how massive it is, won't stop him from going all out."

It was something to take in, especially when Aizawa, also, commented on how Bakugō is adapting more to his opponent's fighting-style and how Todoroki's attack are too simple.

Tenya was completely taken back on how similar his classmate and their teacher's words are almost the same when describing the outcome of the fight.

"Both you and Aizawa-sensei deducted on what's going on in the match, Sierra-chan... If I didn't know any better, I would assume you both are sharing the same thoughts, like how you and Midoriya do."

Sierra smiled at the Class President's words, taking it in as a compliment.

"Thanks, Ten."

Her smile immediately went away, when watching Bakugō charging towards his opponent.

"Bastard! I'll show you what'll happen, if you make a fool out of me...! I'll kill you, if you don't give me the same power you used on Shitty-nerd Deku!"

No matter how many times he makes that same threat to everyone in their classroom, Tenya was still taken back that he would scream it out at the top of his lungs, in front of everybody watching the Sports Festival.

"...How can anybody expect him to become a hero, after displaying a destructive behavior that a villain possesses?"

"He had this behavior, ever since he gained his Quirk." Sierra answered, having already gotten used to the oldest-student's violent behavior years ago. "With everybody praising his Quirk and how he'll become the greatest and strongest hero, he ended up gaining a superiority complex. _-She watches Katsuki use his Quirk to launch himself in the air.-_ ...My mom told me a few times, 'Nothing good can come from spoiling a child'... Seeing the results from Kacchan, proves that she was right."

A faint trail of steam came off of Todoroki's body, as ice from Todoroki's right-side evaporated off his body... Then, fire burst off of his left-side.

Iida and Sierra were stunned.

"He's going to use his fire, against Bakugō-kun?!"

Sierra didn't know how to answer that, as Bakugō released small-burst of explosions off his hands to swiftly make his body spin, cloaking himself in a drill/tornado-like smoke.

_'He most likely regained some of his fire, after his fight with Izu. And, if he were to use that same attack he used with Izu, he can cut off the oxygen surrounding the tornado-smoke and certainly win against Kacchan...!'_

Bakugō grew closer to his opponent, his tornado-smoke spinning faster. Todoroki stood his ground, extending his left-arm towards Bakugō, the flames raging through the changing of the wind.

...

...

...

...The hand lowered...

...

...

...The fire-died away...

...

...

...

...

...

...Todoroki took the attack... Not moving to even block the attack.

...

...

...A massive explosion engulfed the entire arena, almost the exact force of a missile.

Their room shook from the vibration of the explosion, which they immediately got under the table in case the light from above them comes down on them.

"Did he released all of that power, in that attack?!" Iida cried, hunch over Sierra should their table collapse and want to not have his fellow classmate get hurt.

"It must be from gathering so much oxygen, while creating that tornado of his." She replied, slowly pulling away from Iida when the shaking finally stopped. "The more air that's gathered, the stronger the attack. He must've learned a way to increase the strength of his explosion and not use too much of his sweat, while preparing for the Sports Festival.

Tenya didn't like the sound of that.

"That'll make him more of a danger, if he keeps up his destructive behavior."

Both looked up at the screen, which remained intact on its spot... Both were stunned by the sight:

Katsuki Bakugō, in all his raging glory, stood over an unconscious Shōto Todoroki, sprawled on the patch of his destroyed ice... Out of bounds. Bakugō, not in the slightest, happy of the outcome, as he yelled and shook the unconscious boy, preaching on how he didn't give it his all and this wasn't a victory for him.

By the time Midnight used her Somnambulist Quirk to force Bakugō to sleep, she announced him as the winner of the match and in the final match.

Both Iida and Sierra turned to each other, nervous and uncomfortable of the outcome, while the crowd outside erupted in cheer.

...Then, Tenya's phone went off, which was being held in a locker that contained his belongings.

He retrieved his phone... The call was coming from his mother.

...

...

...Both of their hearts felt frozen, when he answered the phone and the frantic concern of his mother could be heard through the device.

* * *

"...That was-..." Kirishima didn't know the right words to describe what they just saw.

"It was destructive, and not very heroic-like." Yaoyurozu voiced out, disapproved of the oldest-student's action. "He brings great shame to the school."

Mineta trembled behind his seat.

"That fight was a massacre! Now, I'm scared on who's going to be fighting him in the final round! He's going to rip them to pieces, once he wakes up!"

"...In all honesty, I'd rather Iida-kun fight Bakugō-kun instead of Sis." Kaminari replied, which earned him a glare from Izuku. "No offense, Midoriya-kun. She may be strong, and clever, but Bakugō-kun we'll end up beating her to a bloody pulp. I mean, you saw what he did to Uraraka-chan! She's lucky that she got out of there, with just scrapes in a few burn marks!"

"Though I hate to side with the idiot on this, Kaminari-kun does have a fair point." Jirō backed up. "Sis isn't physically strong enough to fight him. Plus, she needs to rely on her animal-forms to keep up, while Iida-kun can just use his speed to quickly rush his opponent and get them out of bounds. Just like he did with Tokoyami-kun, in their match."

The Raven/Shadow-Quirk User didn't say anything to counter her claim, as his pride is still a bit sore.

"And from how many times she morphed today, she outta be over-exerting herself to exhaustion, even when she took the few breaks to recuperate." Satō added in.

Izuku heard just enough of their doubts to his sister, especially when she proved how skilled she is time and time, again... He's beginning to see her point of view, whenever others doubted him and she did all she could to keep pushing him forward.

"None of you know Sis, like I do." He growled out, watching Cementoss and Ectoplasm clearing the ice off the stage and field. "You may think you do, because she or I had told you about her struggles. What you don't know, is all the hardships we push ourselves through, during our training. None of you even know who it was that taught us how to fight, besides hearing that he's our godfather. And though she may not appear strong as a human, that doesn't make her weak... After all, most of you thought I would end up last, when we were doing a Quirk Assessment Test., all because I had trouble controlling my Quirk."

Some of the students bowed their heads, ashamed for underestimating the green-haired teen the moment they first saw him and heard on how his body was badly damaged after using his Quirk. And now, they're judging doing it, again, with Sierra.

"...You're right, Midoriya-kun." Momo replied, bowing her head to the fifteen year-old. "We had no right to already make assumption on Sierra-chan's chances on winning against Bakugō-kun is not possible, when we don't truly know how it'll turn out. Please, accept our apologies, for being so rude."

"We didn't mean to sound so unsupportive." Hagakure explained. "We just don't want to see what Bakugō-kun will do to her, if they fought each other. He didn't go easy on Ocha, when they fought."

Feeling sightly offended, Uraraka turned to stare at the invisible girl.

"I knew he wouldn't hold back," she said. "And still, I gave it my all. Even if he were to try and hold back, I wouldn't want him to do so, thinking I wouldn't be able to handle his strength. It wouldn't be much of a fair match, if he didn't take me seriously. _-She turned to Izuku, smiling determinedly.- _Ten and Sis are our friends, so I'll root for whichever of them that ends up fighting Bakugō. No matter how low of a chance they may appear to have, I'll still cheer them on."

Izuku nodded his head to the first friend he made since joining U.A.

"Thanks, Uraraka-chan."

She beamed up at his gratitude.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't change from the fact that Iida-kun has more of a chance at winning this match than Sierra-chan." Mineta pointed out.

Like his friend, he earned a glare from the green-haired teenager.

"Remember the Quirk Assessment Test? When we took turn on the Long Distance Throw Test? _-The shortest-boy nodded his head, s bit nervous when he flashed him an evil smile.- _Recall what animal she was, when she threw the ball. Along with when she caught the Nomu off guard, before she turned into a dragon. Then, you'll see why I still claim she has a chance to beat Iida-kun."

They all thought about the hint he gave them... Then, many blushed when they remembered her elephant-form.

"...I take it back. It could go either way." Satō replied, earning some nods from the others who thought the same thing.

* * *

"All right, folks! Now that we got rid of the ice, it's time to begin the next fight!"

Shōta glared at his friend's inability to sit still in his seat.

"You're overly excited for this match up, Mic." He said, in his usual monotone voice.

"You darn right I am! I'm getting literal goosebumps from how far Ra Ra is exceeding in the games! I'm hoping for her to be in the final round with Bakugō and putting him in his place!"

The thirty-one year-old didn't make any comment on that. He truly is disgusted by learning about Bakugō's bullying towards Izuku and, no doubt, his daughter. But, as his teacher, despite his inability to be humble and be considerate of others, he shows great potential on being a hero... He just need to get passed his mad-dog persona and get off his high horse, and then he'll be a step closer at being a hero.

Right before Hizashi was about to announce, Midnight, who returned to the arena when the ice finally cleared, raised her hand in the air.

* * *

"Everyone! We have an important announcement to make!" Midnight called out, going to the center of the ring, with Cementoss accompanying her.

"During the cleaning process of the ring, Tenya Iida and Sierra Arashi had came to inform Midnight of a family emergency that just came forth." Cementoss announced, which got the crowd and a couple of the students concerned. "We don't know the whole detail, but, because of the dire situation... Tenya Iida had forfeited his chance to compete."

Everyone was completely taken back by the news... Izuku felt his heart clench in his chest.

_'If Iida-kun backed down, that means-...'_

"And so, because he surrendered, that means Sierra Arashi automatically wins the match, before it even started. Which means, _-She snapped her flogger-style whip, smiling big and proudly.- _WE NOW MOVE ON TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE FIRST-YEAR STUDENTS SPORTS FESTIVAL!*"

* * *

Hizashi's jaw dropped at the announcement... Then, as tears fell behind his shades, regained his exciting persona and proudly screamed into the microphone.

"WHICH MEANS, WE HAVE KATSUKI BAKUGŌ, COMPETING AGAINST SIERRA ARASHI! THIS THE ONE OF THE FIGHTS I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TO HAPPEN! THIS IS GOING TO BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER, FOLKS!"

Sitting beside him, Shōta remained quiet... His hands are clenching into tight fists, as his teeth slowly grinding together... He _isn't_ happy, let alone excited, for this match up.

_'I may had stood up for him, when he was fighting Uraraka, but after seeing the extent he put into the attacks to bring her down **-He glared down at the left-side of the ring, as a slightly drowsy, but still seething, pissed off Bakugō walked to the stage.- **...I can't convince her to stop, or even come up with any excuse to prevent the two from fighting each other... Which I can only do, is give my silent support to her... And hope Bakugō won't torture her, as much as he did with his last opponents.'_

* * *

"**_Nani?! _**He quit?! **_Naze?!_**" Kaminari cried out, slightly shivering when he saw the raging Bakugō coming to the ring.

"So much for that elephant plan..." Mineta muttered, earning a jab in the ear by jirō.

"Whatever that family emergency is about, it must be very serious. Kero." Asui suspected, seeing Sierra making her way to the arena. "But now, that leaves Sis to face off Bakugō-kun."

"And after his performances in the games, he'll surely overpower her." Yaoyurozu added in, glaring down at the oldest-student of the class.

Some of the students turned to Izuku, who opened his journal that he got from his locker, ready to take notes.

"You still think she has a chance to win this, Midoriya-kun?" Shōji from the back asked.

"...Honestly, it can go either way." He replied, pinning his journal against his lap with his cast left-arm. "Kacchan has superior brute force, he can even use whatever weaknesses she possesses to his advantage... However, Sis and I studied his every move and skills, even coming up with possible theories that could come in handy to give her a lead of her own."

Nobody knew if they should be relieved, or worried to his opinion.

"Sis will beat him."

Most of the students turned to Mina, who say beside Kirishima, staying quiet since her loss against the fourteen year-old.

"Mina-chan?" Hagakure called out, getting the mauve-colored girl to turn to them, flashing them a confidential smile.

"She was able to take me down, using her own strength and through pressure points, before turning into a wolf to pin me down. She even anticipated Kaminari-kun's attack, and was able to dodge his lightning. _-She sent a firm nod to Izuku, smiling big.-_ If she can apprehend us that quickly, either as an animal or human, then there's no doubt that she'll be able to hold her own against Bakugō-kun."

"I'm going to agree with Ashido-chan on that." Tokoyami replied, smirking at some of his classmates' stunned looks. "Both she and Midoriya-kun both stayed focused on what to do, during the Cavalry Battle. They even figured out on a possible ability on my Quirk, that even I didn't know Dark Shadow was capable of doing. And if they've studied on Bakugō-kun's Quirk, then Sis should be able to figure out a way on getting passed his Explosion Quirk."

They all stayed quiet turning to one another, before they turned their attention to their two classmates.

Izuku smiled big and proud.

_'Whether you do win this match against Kacchan or lose, Sis. I'll be proud of you, for getting this far... We'll **all **be proud of you, for giving it your all... Just, please, be careful.'_

A pair of footsteps caught his attention from his left... Shōto Todoroki stood before him.

...He seemed a bit awkward, with a hint of nervous.

"...Can I sit here?"

Izuku was surprised by the question.

On the one hand, he still hasn't forgiven him for slightly burning his sister during the Calvary Battle... But on the other hand, and mostly on that part, he truly wants to help Todoroki heal.

...And one of the healing process he needs right now, is for Izuku to become his friend.

He sent him a smile, nodding his head.

"Go ahead, Todoroki."

* * *

From the four corners of the stage, the flames bursted out to the highest of their peak. The crowd above them was going nuts, pumped up with excitement and adrenaline.

Sierra can hear many of them calling out her make, cheering her on... Only a few called out to Bakugō... They were yelling at him to not seriously wound her and, for once, stop acting like a villain.

She let out a low growl. Her emotions had gone very negative, since Iida got that call from his mother about his brother, Tensei, being attacked by a villain and is fighting for his life. And now, just the slightest thought that irritates her, can very much set her off.

_'Dad already gave them a lecture, when they called him out during his fight with Ocha. Are they really asking for another lecture?'_

In front of her, Bakugō kept sneering. Clearly, he isn't satisfied with the outcome on winning with his fight against Todoroki.

And now, because Iida forfeited, he has to fight with one of his childhood acquaintances he grew up since he was a toddler.

...She isn't his favorite person, just like many others... And yet, she's one of the very few he tolerates on having around... _Most_ of the time.

Still, he found it idiotic that the Class Representative just gave up, all because of some family emergency.

Sierra glared at the older-teen... She wanted to say something to him, before they even start fighting and if he chooses to be a prick, she's not going to hold anything back.

"...Kacchan." She barked, getting him to slightly jerk his head up and glare back at her. "...Cut it out."

...He was completely taken back by her words... Then, his temper spiked up.

"What did you just say to me, Half-Blood?" He snarled, his Quirk jumping from both his hands.

Sierra wasn't fazed by the response, folding her arms over her chest, feeling her control to stay put starting to loosen.

"I want you to quit acting like a spoil child, who didn't get what he wanted, and to get over the unsatisfying fight you had with Todoroki-kun. If you want people to take you seriously, you'll drop your grudge and accept that you won the match."

Her words set him off and, before Midnight or even Present Mic allowed the two to begin, he charged for the girl, roaring in rage and his hands held out to his sides.

"SHUT UP!"

Just as he brought his left-hand to lay an attack of explosion to her, Sierra, who triggered all of her senses to activate at once, morphed into her cheetah-form and dodged the attack by running underneath the limb that tried to tag her.

Some of the sparks from his Explosion Quirk slightly singed her fur and the small-exposed parts of her back, but it didn't slow her down in the least.

Bakugō didn't have any time to react, before something rammed against his left-side and made him stumble to his right-knee, kneeling.

She gave him an uninterested look, her tail wagging in stress and agitation.

**_"Wow! We barely started the fight, and it seems Sierra Arashi is at a good start on bringing down her opponent! But then, Shōto Todoroki was in a similar position, before Bakugō turned the tables on him! Will she be lucky enough to accomplish her intentions?!"_**

Present Mic's commentary seemed to had added fuel to the fire, when the sixteen year-old used his Quirk to shoot himself backwards towards the cheetah, twisting his body to face her.

"Don't you make a fool out of me, like that Icy-Hot Bastard!" He yelled.

...Sierra ran towards him, then, in the last minute, leaped over him, using his body like a springboard to get into the air. She morphed into her Golden Eagle-form, hovering in the air over Katsuki's fallen form when she shoved him to the ground.

"I'm not the one who's making a fool of themselves, Short Fuse." She screeched, glaring in disgust. "The one who is making you look like a fool, is yourself. So, unless you plan to look like a raging toddler in front of the entire viewing audience of the entire world, you'll drop this childish act of yours, get over what you didn't ask for and focus on fighting me, whether you wanted to face me or not."

Sparks were the only warning she gained, when Bakugō used his Quirk to shoot up into the air, raising his body straight and raising his right-hand to the bird.

...Sierra wasn't amused... She morphed into her dragon-form, and clamped down her teeth to the exploding hand.

While he should've expected this to happen, Katsuki was completely taken back when he found himself within her fangs, grunting at the feeling of fangs keeping a firm grip on his arm. He knows that if she wanted to, she could easily spill blood, to the point to even rip his limb clean off his body.

He, secretly, hopes she doesn't consider thinking on doing so; everyone will only pity him, and that's the one thing he loathe from the depths of his soul.

Her slit-eyes held so much rage within that iris.

"It's clear that you won't listen to words... Well, perhaps you'll listen to this!"

She forced her wings to raise the both of them to the sky, almost reaching to the hole of the roof, only to then dive back down to Earth.

Bakugō used his right-hand to attack, releasing multiple of explosions to her face in his attempt to free himself.

...His attack had no effect on freeing, even when they left signs of small-burns to appear on her face.

And like a whip, she pulled her head back and threw the whitish-blonde teen back to the stadium, pushing her body back up in the process to avoid slamming to the ground.

A smoke of dust concealed the sixteen year-old, which left the crowd in questioning if the exploding boy is okay or not.

Sierra landed back down to the stadium, growling lowly at the dust of smoke... As it slowly died away, revealing Bakugō getting back up from the impact he was able to lessen by using his Explosion Quirk to help slow down his fall.

He snarled at her.

"Gotta admit it, Ra Ra, I never expect you to suddenly grow the balls to come at me like that. _-His Explosion Quirk popped from his palm, as a feral smile spread on his face.- _You better keep this up, and don't you even _THINK _about holding back! Like that pussy Icy-Hot Bastard!"

Sierra slammed her tail to the ground, scraping her claws against the stone ground.

_'I've wanted to fight him, for a long time. And now that I'm fighting him here, in the Sports Festival... It's time to do what I swore I would do, when that time came.'_

TBC

* * *

*:...Did we just skipped the second and third year competing in the Sports Festival, or did we only focused on the first year and didn't see how the second and third years did? I, honestly, would've rather see their reactions (along with Izuku's fanboy persona), when watching how the other classes performs... Especially, the Big Three.

I went and saw my family, on December fifteenth... It's the first Christmas gathering I did with my family, without my great-grandmother, who passed away this year... Y'all still miss her but we're still happy they're still have each other.

Merry Christmas, everyone! And a Happy New year, too!

R&R


	19. Final Tournament(P4): A Promise

WARNING: This chapter contains mentioning of suicide... _MULTIPLE_ mentioning of **SUICIDES**!

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Rain..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Sadness..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...**Pain**..._

* * *

Bakugō charged at full speed, using his Explosion for the extra speed and to lift himself off the ground. He slammed his right-fist down, adding in his Explosion to cause damage.

Sierra blocked it with her left-wing... She barely anchors herself to the ground with her claws, as the stronger cement material proves to staying firm and not give in to allow them to dig in.

She winced from the forces of burning fire hitting her wing, feeling the pain spreading all around the upper part of the phalanges of her wing.

Bakugō pulled back his fist to deliver another attack... She flashed him a dragon-smile.

"My turn."

...Smoke left her beak-like snout... A high screech, scream-like sound came out her mouth...

_'...I'm sorry, Izu...'_

...A sudden blast of blue-fire engulfed a stunned, unprepared Bakugō.

Everyone gasped in shock.

* * *

Izuku's eyes flashed in fear, as most of Class 1-A were completely taken back, even those who already witnessed her fire at the U.S.J.

"What the fucking hell?! Did she just breathe fucking fire?!" Kaminari cursed out, getting to his feet.

"I heard Shōji-kun and the others informing us about releasing multiple blast of fire, but to actually be seeing it before my eyes... Words can't describe these feelings." Yaoyurozu commented, laying a hand to her chest.

Asui, Tokoyami and Kōda are too stunned to voice out their comment on witnessing their imprinted-sister releasing fire at Bakugō.

Ochako turned to Izuku, who clenched tightly to the pencil in his left-hand*.

"Deku?"

She laid a hand on his right-shoulder, avoiding his injuries.

Todoroki turned to the green-haired teen, his eyes flashing a small-hint of worry when he saw the panic written on the shorter-teen's face.

"She shouldn't had used her fire."

* * *

Shōta rose from his seat, his hands trembling in tight fists.

Hizashi was completely taken back by the fire that came from his pseudo-niece, unable to proudly announce that the youngest-student can, also, breathe fire and ice.

"...That-... _-He swallowed past a lump in his throat.-_... That was a big fire."

Shōta hit two small-grey buttons, getting ahold of Cementoss and Midnight.

"Stop the match!" He practically screamed. "Stop the match, right now!"

* * *

_They stood over the marker that stood up from the ground. One, who openly weeps in dear agony, both his fists over his eyes to wipe away the tears... The other one, numbingly stares down at the stone..._

_..._

_...A **gravestone**... Belonging to Menma Nakama..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...They'd lost their eighth friend..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

..._**SUICIDE**..._

_..._

_..._

_...Used his own Quirk, to end his own life, by freezing the air in his lungs to suffocate himself..._

_..._

_...He was thirteen years old... Far too young to leave this world, before he even gotten the chance to experience the good part of life..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Sierra knew the true murderer to their friend..._

_..._

_..._

_...The same murderer, who, also, had four of their other friends to be gone from this life, __with three of them, including Menma,__ to die by their own hands..._

* * *

The instant she released her fire, her body was pushed backwards, making her do a backflip to remain on her claws, as she folded her wings back to her side. Her left-wing protested, for the burning she received from Katsuki's Explosion went past the scales and now burnt her very skin.

She glared at the smoke, knowing her opponent isn't down that easily, despite taking a point-blank shot of blue-fire to the face and chest.

_'That fire should've done at least some damage, since he certainly used his Explosion Quirk to protect whatever part of his body he could from that fire... Though, I gotta say, I'm actually surprise on how much power that nitroglycerin-sweat of his could give to just a small amount of fire. Otherwise, I would've surely put myself to Stage Four Hypothermia.'_

"So, you really are going to give it your all."

From the dying smoke, Katsuki Bakugō picked himself off the ground, coughing out whatever smoke he inhaled. His left-arm had some burning, at most second degree burns that Recovery Girl can easily heal away with her own Quirk.

...It wasn't as bad as the burn on her wing, which could be labeled to being third degree burns.

"Though, I know you're using my nitroglycerin-sweat to increase the power of your fire, without having to use much of it. _-His feral grin remained on his face, while he didn't sound too happy to the statement he made of her fire.- _I told you to not hold anything back, and to not underestimate me, like that Icy-Hot Bastard!"

Sierra let out a hiss, opening her jaw to expose her fangs.

"That's all you ever cared about!" She roared, slamming her tail to the ground. "Wanting to show everyone how strong you are, that you're the best of the best! That's all you ever talk about, all that you ever care about! _-She pulled her head back a bit, charging up another blast of fire.- _YOU'RE JUST LIKE ENDEAVOUR!"

A blast of blue-fire came barrelling towards it's target.

Bakugō growled at her words, putting both his hands together, before releasing a powerful blast of his Explosion Quirk.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT SELF-GLORIFIED, FIRE TYRANT!"

...He expected to watch the fire die and to take that his cue to charge for his opponent... What he wasn't expecting, was to have a white-dragon pop right out of the blast of burning fire, seeing blue-fire held in her mouth.

"Greet the kettle, pot." She said, and then brought the fire down at her opponent.

This time, Bakugō shot his Explosion upwards and both blue-fire and explosion collided into a massive ball, as Sierra was forced to push herself backwards into the air.

Both poured in as much power as they could into their fire, without putting too much strain to their bodies, thanks to each of them using the nitroglycerin-sweat they obtained from Bakugō. However, both knew that if they don't stop, the fireball will only get bigger and can threaten the whole citizens. Midnight and Cementoss would, even, intervene and interrupt their match.

Sierra knew what she has to do.

_'My body will start entering stage one, maybe even stage two, Hypothermia, once I do this... This is going to suck, big time.'_

* * *

_**"We can't stop the match, Shō."**_

Eraser Head felt his heart go heavy, as the air in his lungs felt like it froze inside his chest.

_**"We're keeping a constant visual on her heart and heat, thanks to the chip Recovery Girl implanted in Sierra-chan's bandana. So far, her stats are normal." **_Cementoss informed, which brought some comfort to the thirty-one year-old father's worry. _**"So long her **_**_heart rate isn't under seventy heartbeats per minute, her body won't go into Hypothermia. So long she can keep fighting, without putting her life in danger, there's no reason for us to stop the fight."_**

When communication between them went off, Shōta slammed a fist against the counter.

"Damn it!"

Hizashi laid a hand on his left-arm, gripping tightly.

"...Shō. _-Eraser Head turned to stare at his friend, his eyes flashing a warning red.- _There's nothing we can do right now, but to do our jobs as their teachers... And that's what you are now, Bro. At this moment, you're not her father. You're her _teacher_."

Realizing what Present Mic was trying to do, Shōta forced himself to push back all his parental feelings behind him and become the gloomy, nonchalant Erasure Hero: Eraser Head.

He nodded his head to his friend, as he sat back down in his chair.

"...When this is over, she's going to be put in a padded room."

Hizashi chuckled at his brother-figure's words, not finding anything wrong to his words.

"...Does this mean I can take her home with me, for the weekend?"

...Present Mic ended up being punched in the arm by the Erasure Hero.

* * *

Reaching deep down within the pit of her stomach, she concentrated more heat to travel up her throat and out her mouth.

With the combine forces of fire she's putting in and the nitroglycerin-sweat she collected from Katsuki when she trapped his arm in her mouth, her fire shot straight through the fireball and came barrelling towards her opponent.

With one arm, Bakugō forced his Explosion Quirk to push himself out of the way, while keeping his right-arm in the air to hold back his own fire long enough to move.

When the fire died down, Sierra landed firmly back to the ground, stomping her right-leg when she felt the numbing sensation traveling up her limb.

_**"...Folks... THIS FIGHT IS ON FIRE!" **_Present Mic practically screamed, which got the whole crowd to go wild. **_"And we thought Katsuki Bakugō's fight with Shōto Todoroki, along with his own fight with Izuku Midoriya were a thriller showdown to remember! The heat is going on, and still strong, between Katsuki Bakugō and Sierra Arashi!"_**

* * *

_...The first friend to be taken away from them, by their own hand, was Lee Reiwa..._

_Quirk: Fire Fist  
Produces lava-like fire from the palm of their hands._

_..._

_..._

_...Since he first gained his Quirk, many called him a living "Fire __Hazardous". He nearly set his own house on fire on multiple occasions, all because nobody within the family was willing to help him learn to control his Quirk. His parents made him wear fireproof gloves, hoping it'll help him control his fire until he enters high school... Many times, they talked about getting him a Quirk Inhibitor Collar._

_..._

_..._

_...By the time he started preschool, all the other children kept their distance from him. Never invited him to play... Nobody to welcome him as a friend._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...In third grade, Izuku and Sierra were the first to greet him as a fellow individual... They were the **only** friends he ever had in his life..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Around that time, he also met Bakugō..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He was but of the many unfortunate students, who Katsuki Bakugō chose to torment through bullying and harassment... And when he started the harassment, other students followed his lead. From pushing and shoving, to attacking him with their own Quirks from behind..._

_..._

_..._

_...But the one thing they enjoyed doing the most, is calling him a "Future Villain"..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...The final straw that pushed him over the edge, is when he accidently burnt his sister, after he snapped at her for bothering him..._

_..._

_...The trigger to him snapping, was when he returned home from shopping... Where former classmates cornered him in an alleyway, beating him to the ground... **Stomping** on his hands... Calling him a VILLAIN!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He left a final message he on his bedroom wall, Written in scorch... And **blood...**_

_**"One less **_VILLAIN_ **to worry about..."**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He burnt his chest from the continuous flow of fire and lava jumping off his arms... During his process at pouring his Quirk down his throat and burning his face to fourth degree burns..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He died on July Fourth, at 9:57 P.M... **Home alone**, while his family left to go see the fireworks..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...His journal revealed all he went through, naming off many who did him wrong... Including his own parents..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He sent his best wishes to his little sister... And his two only friends: Izuku Midoriya and Sierra Arashi..._

* * *

Sierra let out a low growl, spatting out mouthful of smoke that was building up inside of her.

_'I don't know how many more I can do after that stunt, but I probably have four more chances, at best, or one more attempt to do another fire blast, before my body reaches the danger zone of Hypothermia.'_

Katsuki Bakugō was panting, having to inhale some of the smoke that followed him from the fireball.

She growled at him forcing himself to getting back to his feet, pushing his body to keep going.

...Sierra decided now was the time to fulfill her promise.

"Hard to breathe, huh?" She said, chuffing when the smoke cleared from her lungs. "Could barely catch my own breath, after that."

Katsuki sneered at her words, forcing small explosions to jump off his palms.

"That was nothing," he boasted. "It's going to take a lot more than that, to even start to wear me down!"

Sierra rolled her eyes at his words.

"To you, it isn't a big deal. But it does make me wonder... _-She let out a rumbling sound, opening her wings fully, not caring if anybody can clearly see the markings of her back, or the aches traveling in her limbs and from her left-wing.- _How did _Lee_ felt, when he couldn't breathe from fire pouring down his throat and burning his face?"

Bakugō gave her a disgusted look when she brought out a new name... And his response to her question, made her blood boil even more.

"Who the fuck is that?"

* * *

Izuku remained standing, leaning on the ledge, his journal resting beneath his cast right-arm. If not for the few wincing and the pausing when he has to readjust his hold on his book, the class wouldn't believe he didn't break his arms.

Tokoyami stood to his right, wanting to be there if his body were to give out from standing on one-leg. While Todoroki wants to stand beside the slightly-older, but shorter boy, but felt he would be getting too nosy if he saw what he was writing in his book... That, and he feels some form of anger coming of Midoriya, before he asked to sit next to him.

In the back, with the ends of his tentacles as his ears, Shōji caught up the conversion going on between Bakugō and Sierra.

The last few sentences left a shiver to trail down his back, which he didn't like and figures Midoriya would know what was going on.

"Midoriya-kun." He called out, remaining in his seat.

The green-haired teenager turned to the second-youngest student in his class, wondering what the Dupli-Arm Quirk User wanted to say to him... What he said, made his heart feel constricted, as if Dark Shadow jabbed his hand into his chest and is squeezing his beating organ.

"Who is this Lee person Sierra-chan speaks of? And what is this about having his face burnt, and fire poured down his throat?"

He looked away from Shōji and good fellow classmates, hunching a bit over the ledge.

...Tears started to gather in his eyes.

"...He was a friend of ours," was all he said.

They can tell the topic of the person was very personal to him, so they didn't pry any further... Though, Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Kōji and Shōji kept a very close listening ear to the conversation between Sierra and Bakugō.

* * *

"_Don't!_" Sierra roared, feeling heat building up at the back of her throat, but kept it down to prevent herself from releasing another fire blast before she plans to actually use it. "Lie to me again, Kacchan, and I'll not only use pressure points to make you unable to use your Quirk for a month, but I'll also make you unable to move your arms, at all! _-Steam left her mouth, which set Bakugō on edge.-_ You know that I can and will do so, Kacchan, if you give me a good reason to do so... Now, if you're feeling lucky and aren't afraid to write with your feet, say that again and I'll make it happen."

* * *

Thanks to the specialized speakers implanted into the ground beneath the arena, Shōta, Hizashi, Nemuri and the rest of the U.A. Teachers can hear what was going on between the students' conversation.

Nezu, while appearing calm, lost his smile when he heard a name that made his skin crawl, especially when stating the mystery person's face being burnt and fire down his throat. It made his fur puff up a bit.

_'...That name, and the description of their injuries... She can't actually mean **that** Lee. If so... I'm afraid on what this is going to lead to, if it has Katsuki Bakugō involved with his death.'_

* * *

Seeing she isn't going to let him off that easily and won't let it down, Bakugō charged for the dragon.

"Why bother bringing up some dead nobody that no one even remembers, when he's been dead for almost seven years?!"

He went to strike down the injured wing... He ended up being headbutted in the chest by an Alpine Ibex, when Sierra dodged his attack and charged towards him. In his stunned faze, she took that moment to turn back into her dragon-form and, with him hunch over her face, pushed the both of them into the sky.

"That _nobody_, was our **FRIEND**!" She screeched, shoving her head down to force him off of her, ignoring the burn on her face from earlier. "And _you_ took him from **_US_**!"

She dived back down, swiftly getting below him, while wrapping her tail around his left-leg.

...A burning sensation touched her tail, knowing it being Katsuki's doing to free himself.

"I did _nothing_ to that Flame Hands wannabe _villain_!"

In response, Sierra made her body spin in midair, gathering enough air to make Bakugō let go of her tail, before releasing him.

She shot straight to him, slamming both her talons square on his chest.

She let out the loudest roar she can make, showing off all of her fangs.

"YOUR ACTIONS CAUSED HIM, ALONG WITH FOUR OTHER FRIENDS WE HAD IN THE PAST, TO DIE! AND WORSE OF ALL, YOU NEARLY KILLED MY **_BROTHER_**!"

* * *

Many of the crowd, most with heightened hearing, gasped in horror to what they just heard, as they all watch the two slam back down to the arena.

In Class 1-A, all the students turned to a quivering Izuku Midoriya, fighting and failing to stop the tears from falling.

Tokoyami, Asui and Kōji bowed their heads, silently giving their condolences to their two friends for their loss.

"...Dude..." Sero whispered, turning to stare at an equally shocked Kaminari.

"He actually caused other, fellow students to end up being killed?" Momo gaped, both hands held to her chest.

"...That... _Isn't_manly, at all..." Kirishima growled, triggering his Quirk to protect his fists and knees.

"No wonder Sierra-chan isn't afraid to stand up to him, especially when it comes to protecting Midori. I thought she had some kind of grudge towards Bakugō-kun, but to learn what he did... It makes me want to burn him with my acid, even more than when he calls me 'Raccoon Eyes'!" Mina yelled, getting out of her seat and standing to Izuku's right, raising a fist in the air. "Beat him, Ra Ra! Show him no mercy!"

"...She won't." Izuku's words caught Ashido by surprise, but Fumikage knew what he meant.

"Beating Bakugō won't suffice all the damages he caused," he informed the mauve-colored girl. "Whether he knew or not, intentional or not, he has done harm to Sierra-chan and violated our laws in the process. And so, she's going to do what is in her rights to do, in order to find peace to heal."

Moving to sit beside Ochako, who had tears of her own sorrow for her friends, Tsuyu stared at Izuku's injured body.

"Midoriya-kun, do you know what Sis desires to do, in order to fulfill the payment that'll satisfy the debt Bakugō-kun caused?"

At first, he didn't say anything... Then, as the smoke cleared, revealing Katsuki pinned in a small-crater, as Sierra stands over his body, he lifts his head to the sky.

"...The promise," he replied. "She made a promise, that she made to _them_... She's going to fulfill it, no matter what... That's all she wants from him: To complete the promise she made."

* * *

_The second to lose their fight with suicide, was another nine year-old..._

_..._

_...Haku Yamato... Died on July Fourth... **9:57 P.M.**.. A year _**after** _Lee Reiwa died..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Quirk: Ice Magnet  
__Can call upon any form of ice within a two miles radius from the user, and can construct them to take any shape and/or form. However, they cannot call upon water, and/or turn liquid into ice._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Been teased and made fun of, since he was in kindergarten, for his soft-toned voice and dyslexia... Either at school by the other children, or by some of his own older cousins. And when theirs snow and/or ice involved, they use him as a common slave to do whatever they want the ice to be, from snowballs for snowball fights in the Winter, to ice-made water fountains during the Summer..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...They met him at a water park, during Summer break... A year before they met **Lee Reiwa**..._

...

...

_...In three weeks, after setting playdates and get together, Izuku and Sierra became his bestest best friends. They helped him with reading, and aided him on finding a passion to one day become one of the greatest ice sculptures._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Kacchan harassed him for his Quirk and reading difficulty, since he was in second grade, when their class were assigned to read with the second grade students._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...At first, he was able to deal with the intimidations, thanks to his two bestest friends to cheer him up during lunch and recess..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Then, in fourth grade, in December, Bakugō _**burnt**_ his face with his Explosion Quirk, after Haku accidently bumped into him from another student shoving him aside in the cafeteria..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He sustained a terrible fear for fire, and ended up stuttering when he speaks..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...A month later, he was transferred to another school..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Seven months later, he jumped off the Abekawa Bridge..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He didn't die, alone..._

_..._

_..._

_...Alongside him, another student from a different school jumped off the __Abekawa Bridge, at the exact time and date..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Both were smiling, before they ended their lives..._

* * *

Present Mic didn't say anything to describe how more intense the fight was between the two students.

...

...He's in so much shock to what his pseudo-niece just announced... That a burning anger roared in his heart towards Katsuki Bakugō.

Beside him, Eraser Head lowered his head, shaking his head in disappointment.

_'...That boy... He dug his own grave, before he even set foot on U.A. ground.'_

"...Shō... After this, you better keep that brat away from those precious babies..." There was so much seriousness in his voice, Shōta was quite surprised on how he's able to keep himself in his seat and not scream at the top of his lungs in his anger.

"...If they both request it, I won't have any problems with the arrangements."

A flashing light on the monitor caught both males' attention... It's one of the communication button Eraser Head used earlier to contact Cementoss.

He pressed the button, awaiting to hear what the Cement Hero has to say.

_**"...Shōta... We may have a problem."**_

* * *

The white-dragon's greenish-grey eyes glared angrily at her victim she pinned underneath her right-claw, snarling lowly and releasing a moaning/hiss sound from the back of her throat.

Katsuki Bakugō showed no fear to the creature that stands above him... Only unparalleled anger towards his opponent.

"...What is this, Half-Blood?" He grumbled, remaining still on the ground to avoid the claws from tearing through his P.E. Uniform and risk piercing his skin. "What's the big idea on bringing up forgotten, dead nobodies who no one remembers, let alone Shitty-Deku, while we're figh-? Ack!"

She added a bit more pressure to his chest, a rumbling/clicking sound leaving her mouth and her tail swishing behind her in increased agitation.

"...In life or death, they were, and still, are people." She hissed, as small-steam left her mouth. "They were children, part of families who were supposed to be here... And _you_ took them away from those who'll never get the chance to have in their entire lives!"

Flashing explosions jumped off his right-hand and, with all his strength, slammed his attack on her claw that held him prisoner.

"THEY'RE NO LONGER A PROBLEM TO BE DEALT WITH, UNLIKE DEKU!"

...Sharp teeth clamped on to the hand that attacked her claw.

"...'Because their Quirks are something only a _**villain**_ would posses'... Right?"

Heat was building up from his hand... And it wasn't from his own Explosion Quirk.

"Because their Quirks won't ever become hero material, and will only get in your way... _Right?!_"

Blue-light can be seen within her mouth, coating Bakugō's limb... His red-eyes widened in shock, as they began to dance off her lips.

"BECAUSE THEY WEREN'T LUCKY ENOUGH TO BE LIKE YOU, AND DON'T HAVE ANY REASON TO BE LIVING FROM THEIR FUCKED UP LIVES! _**RIGHT**_?!"

She released his hand from her fangs, pulled her head back as far as it could go, as the whistling sound and blue-fire built up in her mouth.

"WHAT KIND OF HERO DO YOU PLANNED TO BE, WHEN YOU BELITTLED EVERYBODY AROUND YOU AND DROVE THEM TO THEIR DEATHS, SHORT-FUSE?! BECAUSE THAT'S NOT A HERO... THAT'S A **VILLAIN**!"

She released the fire.

* * *

_Hana Beru was the third to die, at the age of ten... But not from suicide._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Quirk: Flower Dance  
Can summon a __variety of plants with each step they make or even from just the touch of their hand. Considering what kind of mood they're in, can end up growing at an __extraordinary paste._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She dreamt on becoming a hero, since she first gained her Quirk... Sadly, her parents were against it and tried to detour her from a dream she kept in her heart for six years..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She became friends with Sierra, since preschool. And soon, when she was in second grade, became Izuku's friend, too..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She was there for them, when they were dealing with the lost of their two friends, who killed themselves..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...When Bakugō heard she plans to become a hero with her Quirk, when she attended fourth grade, he mocked her for it..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...When her tenth birthday passed, other girls in her class and in older-classes started harassing and bullying her to no end. And because some of them lived in the same neighborhood, she couldn't find any safety or solitude within her own home._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Her own parents weren't even much help, even going as far as to believe those girls to being her "friends" than as their daughter's bullies when explaining the bruises she gained from school..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Then, July Fourth came by..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...At around 9__:17__ P.M., she left to go to the bathroom before the fireworks started..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...There wouldn't be fireworks, by the time she made an appearance... As paramedics were called to the fireworks festival to save a dying Hana __Beru from a collapsed lung and internal bleeding..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...At 9:57 P.M... She lost her fight to hang on..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...A flower bed surrounded her body, when she released her final breath of life..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...A week later, the four girls responsible for her death, were arrested... It still wasn't enough to restore any peace to the __Beru__ Family, who lost__ their Flower Girl.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...The one who caused their friend to die, continued to live life, a free man..._

* * *

"Is she insane?!" Mineta cried out, rapidly waving both his arms in the air in frantic motion. "SHE KILLED HIM...! Which, honestly to me, isn't really a bad thing-... BUT STILL!"

_Smack!_

Asui smacked him square in the cheek with her tongue, shutting him up.

"He isn't dead, Mineta-kun. Kero." She replied, staring blankly down with the others who were trying to see past the smoke created from the dirt and Sierra's dying fire. "Though, in all honesty, she should have every rights to demand for his head to be put on a platter."

All the girls and most of the guys never thought they would hear something like that to come from the Frog Quirk User.

"Tsu!" Hagakure and Ochako cried in unison.

"I know I suggested she shows Bakugō-kun no mercy, but I didn't really mean for her to actually kill her!" Mina replied.

"Tsu is correct." Fumikage announced, glaring daggers at the scene before him. "Bakugō-kun caused five students, _children,_ to end up dead. His hands are covered in innocent blood, and it must be paid in full. _-He turned to Izuku, who was finally able to get ahold of himself and control his tears.- _And since it involves both Midoriya-kun and Sis, on account they were their friends, members of their flock, they have a Blood-Debt they need to fulfill... And Bakugō-kun must pay for his mistakes."

Kirishima jumped out of his seat, running down to the Raven/Shadow-Quirk User.

"So, are you saying, that she is going to kill him?"

Half of him is very angry with Bakugō's attitude, and ways at being a complete jerk to everyone... And hearing that he bullied five other students that ended up with them killed, brought up unhappy memories of his past in middle school.

...And yet, at the same time, the other half of him wanted to keep fighting to have Bakugō become his friend... For something told him that he was hiding his true self with his tough-guy attitude and wanted him to trust him with whatever is bothering him.

Silently, he was relieved when Tokoyami shook his head.

"Like we said earlier, Sis has every right to demand for Bakugō's head. Plus, if she wanted to, she would have already killed him a long time ago." He answered. "And as Midoriya already told us, the payment she sought out to pay the Blood-Debt in full, is to uphold the promise she made."

"Whatever kind of promise she made to them, it must be very important." Asui suggested. "Even if she didn't have a Blood-Debt to deal with, I'm very much surprised on how much restrains she's putting on herself to not give in to her rights and at least finish him off in combat."

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Hizashi and Shōta remained sitting on the edge of their seats... Both unable to believe what they saw below them, especially after what Cementoss called them about.

_**"Sierra-chan seems to be giving in to her rage towards Bakugō, and it seems to be growing the longer they fight... And I'm afraid that's not the worst of the situation that's going on. The monitor is in the yellow-zone, close to the orange, indicating she lost almost half of her body heat, already. If this goes on, her body will shut down and can give out at any moment. Midnight and I shall intervene, should she release a third blast of fire."**_

...They saw scorch marks beneath the white-dragon, who was panting heavily and smoke leaving her mouth... A third degree burn can be seen on her chest-plate...

...

...A hand, that was red from the fire and having a few puncture marks from teeth, laid on the center of the chest-plate, just underneath where the red-bandana rested at the bottom of her throat, belonging to a gasping, still pissed off Katsuki Bakugō...

...

...There wasn't a single mark that showed her flames touched him... She, _purposely_, missed him.

Both refused to look away from their opponent.

Above them, the crowd was silent... Then, they all demanded for them to keep fighting... Many cheered for Sierra to beat Bakugō and for her to keep fighting him.

She leaned her head forward, adding more pressure to the claws that kept him in place.

"Your pride and drive on becoming a great hero, ended up having five children to lose their lives... And shockingly, you never knew how much trouble you caused to your own parents."

Bakugō's eyes widened to her words, not believing what he just heard.

"What?"

Seeing she has his full attention, Sierra continued to speak.

"The parents of those who died, pinpointed you to being the cause of their children's deaths, on account they found out from their journals or even heard it through the grapevine that you had an involvement to their deaths. They went to court with Aunt Misty and Uncle **_Asa_** (Morning), wanting to seek justice for their children and have you held accountable as an adult, for voluntary manslaughter. Of course, they weren't able to build a case strong enough to have you be found guilty. So, they went for the next best thing: Harass your parents through social media, warn other parents about you and to make sure their children don't ever go to the same school as you. Some even went so far as to leave threatening letters, as some try to harass them in person and spread rumors to ruin their reputations."

He wanted to make some for my reputation for himself, but to hear that he was being purposely avoided by other parents, all because their kids crossed the wrong path to take and ended up on his bad list... It made him very much infuriated that they don't see his greatness like many had seen of him.

And now, hearing it come straight out of the dragon's mouth, with no sound of concern or regret, told him much more clearly that she's on their side, if purposely bringing those useless maggots wasn't the clear sign to begin with.

"And you're siding with them?"

Sierra let out a snort to his assumption.

"While I do believe they have every rights to seek justice for the deaths of their children, I do not support their decision to get back at you by harassing Aunt Misty and Uncle Asa. _-A flash of sadness can be seen in her eyes.- _Last time I saw them in the predicament you put them in, Aunt Misty was choking from her crying, while trying to regain her composure, from the Court Case over Menma's death. _-The anger returned within her slit-eyes, as she lowered her head a bit to be three inches from their foreheads touching each other's.-_ You could've prevented it from happening, since _you_ were with him when he was still alive, before he succumbed to his death."

A flash of panic can be seen in his eyes, confirming with the girl that she was right to make such a claim... She didn't expect to see the truth written in his eyes... And to her, it was enough.

...In a shocking turn of event, she removed her claw off his chest... And pulled **_away_** from him.

* * *

Class 1-A were caught completely off guard when they watch Sierra removing herself off of Bakugō. Though, nothing could prepare their shock, when she morphed back to her human-self... And started walking towards the farther-side of the ring.

"_**Matsu **_(Wait!)_**!**_ What is she doing?!" Kaminari cried out, not believing what he's seeing. "She got him where she wanted! She had the chance to win the Sports Festival!"

"She didn't intended on beating Bakugō, let alone get this far into the match." Tokoyami answered the Electric-Quirk User, sending him a glare to stop his rambling.

"But she was so close! She could easily beat him if she didn't miss!" Mineta replied, pointing a finger to the scorch marks over bakugō's head.

"She may had claimed to want to win the Sports Festival, just like the rest of us, but what she actually wanted to do, was to fulfill the promise she made to those who passed on and has to have Bakugō-kun to complete her task." Asui stated, actually sounding very proud of the youngest-student in their class of her decisions. "That, and I think it's possible that she knew that she can't beat him, from how much fire she used in the fight. Kero. _-She looked over to Izuku, who kept his eyes completely on Bakugō, who slowly got to his feet.- _You knew this would happen, didn't you, Midoriya-kun?"

...He let out a tiring sigh.

"She didn't promise to me that she wouldn't use her fire... But she did inform me that she will beat Kacchan, in a way that he'll never forget: She kept her word, a certain vow she made to him."

That was very surprising to hear.

"And what kind of vow did Sis made to Bakugō-kun?" Yaoyurozu asked.

He didn't smile, but didn't look angry or hesitated and he answered her question.

"...She swore to reveal his wrong doings to those who will listen... And that would be the teachers, themselves. And luckily for her, the speakers from underneath the arena, caught every word she said."

* * *

_The fourth to die from a result caused by Bakugō, was Niko Takaishi... She would've been eleven years old..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Quirk: Dark Sonar  
Can sense and see vibration through any form of surface. In the dark or at night, their vision become infrared-like and allows them to see the footprints an individual made.  
_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_She was the mid-child of five children, two loving second-class parents. A great life, full of friends and dreams to become an Underground Hero..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...But she didn't start it out with friends. She had hearing problems since she was two, and had to rely on hearing aids to try and interact with others..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She met Izuku when they were in first grade, when he volunteered to take up Sign Language to communicate with her... And through him, she soon met Sierra, who was in __kindergarten at that time..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...In class, everyone but Izuku made fun of her and refuses to be friends with her..._

_..._

_..._

_...**Bakugō** and his group are the worst of her abusers. From sticking their feet out to make her trip, to whacking her in the head with the ends of their broomsticks, stealing her hearing aids that resulted them to either be damaged and/or lost, and destroying her writing journal she uses to communicate..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...When she came home one day, both her ears bleeding and her new sets of hearing aids gone, her parents took the issue to the principal. When the matter didn't get settled, they took her out of school the next day..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Her new school was much more kinder to her, even having some students who are deaf like her and teachers to do Sign Language while discussing lessons..._

_..._

_...But she never forgotten her two friends who accepted her and learned Sign Language to communicate with her..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...In fifth grade, she transferred back to the school that treated her like dirt on their shoes... She returned to the two friends she missed dearly, who welcomed her back with open arms._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Then, Summer came... She was going to have her stapedectomy a week after her birthday, which was two days after the Fourth of July..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She was finally going to be able to hear, without the use of hearing aids..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...On July Fourth, 3:47 P.M., she was heading home after going to her usually scheduled Lip Reading Classes..._

_..._

_..._

_...Then, there was a shooting in the building..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...A hostage situation lasted for over six hours..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...It ended with the shooter being brought down and in handcuffs..._

_..._

_..._

_...Two people were shot and killed on the spot..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...One of the victims, was **Niko Takaishi.**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...The shooter revealed to being an ex-employer of her father's work, who wanted to get back at him for firing him when he claimed to being "falsely accused" for stealing prescription medications..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He, also, admitted that a couple of middle-school students he talked to, impersonating as her uncle that was visiting from across the state and gotten himself lost, gave him information on where Niko would be..._

_..._

_...In a picture line up book, he pointed out **Katsuki Bakugō** to being one of the three students to telling him where to find Niko..._

* * *

She accomplished what she said she would do... On both promises she made... That's all that matters to Sierra.

...She didn't care if she ends up giving the win to Bakugō, for she didn't value being the top dog over everyone.

...Not like Bakugō.

And besides, her body was getting sluggish and is developing aches in her limbs and chest. The burning that covered the left-side of her neck to the fold of her arm, kept pulsing in pain... Her chest, literally, felt like it was on fire and the material of her P.E. Uniform rubbed harshly against the angry burn.

She knew that she wouldn't last any longer if they continued to fight, and wasn't going to push herself to keep going.

As she slowly starts to make her way to the line of the arena, Katsuki Bakugō got to his feet... He looked ready to kill somebody.

"Hold it!" He yelled, which she did stop at his words but didn't turn to face him. "What the fuck, Half-Blood?! You didn't beat me, and yet you choose to walk away like a pussy and not finish this fight?! What's the big idea, huh?!"

Tiredly, she turned her head to the left, the wind blowing her hair out from her face.

"To you, it may seem like it isn't over, but in reality, it is over... And I won my own match with you, Short-Fuse. _-She flashed him her cat/wolfish smile.- _Just as you said you would do in the Sports Festival, I, too, had kept my word on what I would do... The one, that I would one day face you in combat, and reveal all that you did to those who will hear our every words, while we fight."

In his angered state, he didn't get what she was telling him, which made the smile on her face even greater and, in his opinion, much more creepier.

She tapped her left-foot against the ground.

"You forgot, didn't you, Kacchan? There are specially equipped speakers buried underneath the arena... so, the teachers can hear our every words that goes on between us."

Bakugō never felt more embarrassed than to realized that he slipped up to neglect from the information that the teachers of U.A. had been listening in on their conversation the entire time.

Sierra smirked at his shocked state.

"You get it now, Kacchan... And because of that, I completed the promise I made to our friends' parents, and the one I made to you. And now, I no longer see any reason to continue fighting you. _-She turned away from the oldest-student of her class, resume her task to walk out of bounds and give the whitish-blonde the victor.- _This fight between us, is over."

* * *

From both sides of the arena, Midnight and Cementoss were startled that she was going to walk out of bounds and allow Bakugō to take first place. While they were very much relieved that she morphed back into a human and isn't going to use any more of her fire, they were actually hoping that she would knock Katsuki off the pedestal he made for himself.

After all, U.A. High School is a place where respectful students end up becoming great heroes... Well, _most _respectful students would end up being great heroes. And for Bakugō to make such a self-proclamation on being more important than all the other students, it definitely sets a bad image to what future heroes will turn out to be.

However, they can't force her to keep fighting and they would rather not put her health in greater danger if she keeps using her fire or have her opponent keep burning her. Surprisingly, when she's an animal, her P.E. Uniform remains in its perfect condition, without a single scratch to indicate the damage he inflicted.

Just when it seems like the fight was over... Something unexpected, yet very expecting, happened.

With his Quirk, Bakugō leap in the air and, before landing, shot an Explosion right in front of Sierra, which she already stopped when she smelt fire and nitroglycerin coming towards her. Now, standing before her, Katsuki towered over her small-form, clearing displaying his much larger and stronger form for all to see.

Sierra simply stared into his red-eyes, though her body slightly tensed up, readying herself to move should he make a move on her.

"...You're wrong, Ra Ra."

* * *

The red flags can easily be seen, even from being high up. Shōta nearly grabbed for the microphone to tell Bakugō to stand down and to not stop his daughter from wanting to end their fight, but was stopped by Hizashi, who placed both his hands on his left-arm.

"Unless she says she gives up or if he seriously hurts her to being live threatening, we can't interfere with the match, Shō." He reminded. "Let Nemu and Ken do their jobs. They'll make sure he doesn't take it too far."

The hands pulled away from him. Eraser Head didn't reach for the microphone, but his hands did tightened into fists when he watch Bakugō slammed his own fist into his right-palm, setting off explosions, as his daughter took a step back.

...Even from way up high, he can see her trembling... And it wasn't from fear.

Bakugō's rudeness made Shōta want to coil his capture weapon around the anger boy, and hang him in a tree like a Piñata... What he said, almost sent him over the edge.

* * *

"We're not finished. Not by a long shot."

Sensing a potential threat to take place, Sierra morphed into her dragon-form... Though, she instantly regretted it, when the pulling of burns and the continuous aches almost made her lose her footing.

The tingling in her claws warned her that the blood in her body is slowing down than usual... She can even feel the air getting thicker.

She knew that sure doesn't have much time.

_'I can't stay here any longer...! I need to get out of here!' _"Sorry, Kacchan, but it is over. And since you're refusing to let me get by you, then I'll just say it. _-She slightly open her jaw, as steam of ice left her lips.- _I surre- Ack!"

Because her thinking capacity slowed because of Stage Two Hypothermia setting in, she didn't react quick enough to avoid the sudden move he used on her...

...Though, she never expected him to just shove his whole hand into her mouth, ignoring on the fact that her teeth, while were fang-like as a human, are much more sharper and bigger in bone-size.

Nobody expected Bakugō to do that, not even Izuku was prepared to witness his bully/former-childhood friend force his hand into his god-sister's beak-like snout.

_**"It appears that Katsuki Bakugō had prevented Sierra Arashi from admitting defeat, by shoving his hand into her mouth like a cork... Folks, I swear, I didn't expect to see something like that to happen in the Sports Festival."**_

She was so stunned, that it took her seven seconds to realize his hand was sprawled opened all over her tongue, going as far as to the reach the back of her mouth, before she got her mind to open her mouth and pull away from his hand.

"Ugh!"

She shook her head and lightly pushed herself up on her forearms, her wings flapping and encouraging her hind-legs to make her go backwards, as she coughed and spluttered at the overly, heavy taste of nitroglycerin-sweat coating all over her tongue.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?! IT'S HE CRAZY?! SHE COULD'VE EASILY BITE HIS ENTIRE ARM OFF! IF NOT, SHE COULD'VE SET IT ON FIRE!" Mineta cried out.

"Either that, or he could've released his Explosion Quirk, while his hand was still in her mouth, and damage her from the inside out!" Jirō countered, shivering in her seat in disgust on what Sierra could be tasting from what was on his hand, and glaring daggers at the whitish-blonde teenager.

Ochako got out of her seat and went towards Izuku, seeing his hand has stopped writing and the pencil in his grip shaking.

"Have any idea why Bakugō-kun did that, Deku?"

...She didn't see the mixture of shock, horror, and great anger that's written on the green-haired teen's face.

"That... SELFISH IDIOT!" He yelled, slamming his left-hand on the ledge, not feeling the pain that was coursing through his limb or seeing how his actions startled his classmates.

* * *

The taste was overpowering her sense of taste, which was, also, irritating her nose and making her sense of smell go out of whack.

Yes, she used some of his nitroglycerin-sweat earlier to make her fire stronger, but she only coated the tip of her fangs and had a few droplets of his sweat to use his nitroglycerin, which wasn't enough to make her fully taste the chemical at its highest.

And now that she has her entire tongue coated in it, along with having his fingers shoving to the back... It was more than enough to get her stomach all riled up, as some of it had already past her Esophagus and reached the Lower Esophageal Sphincter.

She hissed/snarled at her opponent, who simply wiped the hand that was in her mouth against his P.E. Uniform, letting small-explosion to jump off his limb to quicken the drying process.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled, slamming her tail against the ground. "Do you just realized what you've just did?!"

He sneered at her question.

"Yeah. I gave you more of my nitroglycerin-sweat, so that you don't have to use too much of your heat to use your fire."

Her hissing became rattled, her wings spreading big and wide... She knew it was only a matter of time, before he were to figure out the weakness to using her fire. Though, in the back of her mind, she feels that he didn't fully know the situation on how she summons and uses her fire.

"It doesn't matter how much of your nitroglycerin-sweat you give me, Kacchan, if I don't have enough spark to ignite it. Right now, I'm already running near empty on how much warmth I have left to conjure up fire and I'm not allowing my body to use whatever heat it has left to make any."

A sneering smile spread on Bakugō's face.

"Well, then it's a good thing that I sent send some of my own sparks through my sweat, to give you a jump start."

Her slit eyes widened in horror at his words, as the grumbling in her stomach grew and a sudden mass started building up.

...She released a loud roar, stomping her claws.

"YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD! _-A faint blue-glow can be seen in her mouth, which she kept her beak-like snout apart from each other.- _You don't know what you've just did!"

Both of bakugō's hands popped with explosion.

"Rather I do know what I did or not, it never mattered to me, Ra Ra. And right now, what I do know on what I did, is making sure that we're going to end this fight, as it should! That Icy-Hot Bastard chose to wuss out, thinking he's above me and how I'm not worth using his fire on! I almost ended up as a weakling, because of him! But after seeing for myself that you can actually breathe fire, you're my last shot at proving the entire world what I'm truly made of! That's why, I'm allowing you to use my own strength, to show how I can as strong as I want myself to be!"

The heat grew from within her, as the blue-color went brighter and smoke rose from her beak. Sierra was more than willing to let it go and allow Bakugō to get burn, but she pushed that thought aside to try and control the rising heat.

"And so, without ever thinking of the possibility that I wouldn't be able to control it if it were go out of control and could end up getting myself killed, even the possibility that the crowd will be put in danger if it were to become a living Inferno, you chose to put me in a spot that I won't be able to get myself out of, even if I were to surrender."

His smug smile was all the answer she needed to confirm that he, in fact, plotted this... And it was all she needed to no longer feel the need to hold it back, as she focuses the fire at the back of her mouth to hold... And to charge up.

"...I was wrong, Kacchan... You're not a villain. _-His smug of a smile left his face, as he, too, prepares himself to attack her with everything he's got.- _...You're something much worse, a rarity that society would fear... YOU...! You are... A **_MONSTER_**!"

At the last word she screeched out, she released the building fire... Which went from a blue-color... To a pure-white!

At the same time she released her fire, Bakugō launched himself in the air and, like his fight with Todoroki, rapidly spun in the air to create his own tornado of smoke and explosion.

"Call me whatever you want, Ra Ra! I don't care how society will view me as, I'm still going to prove the world that I'm the best hero material in the history of U.A. Academy!" He declared.

The crowd watched in anticipation, many sitting at the edge of their seats, as they await to see what is going to occur between the great white-fire and the spinning tornado.

...When the two finally collided, it became a battle on which can overpower the other. The tornado, controlled by Katsuki Bakugō, or the fire, made by Sierra Arashi?

* * *

In Cementoss' hand, the mini-monitor Recovery Girl gave him, turned to a dark-orange and flashed a clear warning sign to the Cement Hero that gave him all the warning that Sierra is in trouble.

"Midnight, we need to stop the match!" He yelled, crouching to the ground and control the cement to move between the two students.

"On it!" She replied back, releasing her Somnambulist Quirk through the tear she made earlier to knock Katsuki out the first time to do so, again, but to both participates.

* * *

"Both Katsuki Bakugō and Sierra Arashi seem to be going to go all out on this! Will this decide on who will win, and who is the true Master of Fire?! This will surely be a heated match in U.A. history!"

He may sound pumped and excited, but Shōta knew he very concern and extremely nervous on what's going to happen... Just like he and, no doubt, the rest of the teachers are.

_'...Nemuri... Ken... Please... Stop this fight...'_

* * *

Izuku didn't like how much fire she released towards Bakugō, but he knew she didn't have much of a choice.

He can only hope that a miracle, if not Midnight and Cementoss, then his sister... Even God, himself, to make a miracle happen and stop this fight.

He leaned forward, screaming at the top of his lung.

"DO IT, SIS! BEAT HIM!"

* * *

_...Menma __Nakama... The oldest friend they ever made, since they were in fifth grade..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Quirk: Air Freeze  
Can cut off the oxygen within their surrounding, in exchange for the option to make their body lighter and faster. They can even cut off a person's own air supply, just by making contact with that individual. However, they can only cut off their air supply until their target is rendered __unconscious and/or heart rate is under forty beats per minute. If they make the air freeze past its limit, they must use half of their own air supply to further the process._

_..._

_..._

_...His mother, a hero..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..His father... A _**villain**_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Been looked down upon, for his father's heritage..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He gained **his** Quirk..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...They called him, "Villain Spawn"..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He dreams on becoming a hero..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He met Izuku and Sierra outside of school, at the park... After witnessing Bakugō and his "friends" picking on them..._

_..._

_..._

_...Menma stopped them from bullying the god-siblings... He ended up being taken to the police station, for false __accusation on bullying Katsuki and his friends..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...At age eleven... His mother died, all for the line of duty as a hero..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...She left him, to fend for himself, with only an empty home to shelter him from the outside world... **NOBODY**, not even his own blood, wanted to take in a VILLAIN SPAWN__..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Four months after he helped them, Izuku and Sierra called him 'Big Brother'..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Inko, was in the process on adopting him, which his father, who's still serving his punishment in prison, gave her his consent to do so... He planned to turn over a new leaf and redeem himself to society, while gaining his Hero License and become an Undercover Hero..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Two years later, before Summer started, Katsuki Bakugō and many other students, found his house... And __**burnt**__ it to the ground..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...His mother's remains, became one with the ashes and blew away in the wind..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...They tried to be there for him, as Inko had him live with her and Izuku... The adoption, had been denied, on multiple occasions... Yet, nobody from the Child Agency, came to take him away..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...On the morning of July Fourth, he left to 'go for a walk', promising to meet them for the fireworks..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Nobody had seen him, for the whole day..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...At 10:33 P.M**.**, a body of a thirteen year-old boy was found in the master bedroom of the house that was burnt by a couple of middle schoolers... His time of death, was said to be at **9:57 P.M.**..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...It was **Menma Nakama**..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...He __never knew a surprise was waiting for him, at the firework show..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...__Hyōketsu Kaze _(Freeze Wind),_ never got the chance to start a new with his son..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...In his last moment, he left a final message... Carved into the wall, was two words that stuck with him in the eyes of those who viewed him as such: **"Villain Spawn"**..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Underneath the carving of words, two more words, scorched, popped up brightly, making the sentence read: **"Villain Spawn... **_**NO MORE_!"_**

* * *

...She knew she was going to lose this fight, long before she took that step onto the arena. The moment Iida received that phone call of his brother being in the hospital and went to Midnight to forfeit, she knew that she stood no chance against one of the strongest students of Class 1-A.

She knows... Because in the past, whenever she stood up to him to protect her brother, he would beat her to the ground with his Quirk, whenever she's an animal and there wasn't any adults who would dare witness his aggressive behavior and interfere, until he gets bored and leaves her to lick her wounds.

She knew that no matter which animal she becomes, big or small, strong or weak, he always overwhelms her malnourished, anorexic-like body with his Explosion Quirk. From the combined forces of his mere strength, self-made fire and smoke, he always have the upper hand against her and come out as the victor of the few matches they would have together.

...The last time they fought, was a few days after the Fourth of July... It was mere days, since Izuku tried to take his own life.

She knew she would lose, but she wanted to take out her pent-up aggression towards the one who was once another big brother/cousin to her, before he changed for the worse the instant he gained his Quirk. And it was there, when he turned and left her to recover on the ground, it was there and then that she made that promise to him.

It was because of that promise, along with the one she made to their fallen friends' parents, that pushed her to try and improve herself. So that one day, when she is strong enough, she'll be able to keep them and show she has beaten him at something he can't possibly win at.

So, she knew that she would beat him by keeping the promise she made to him... But winning in an actual fight against him, is very unlikely.

Already, in just fifteen seconds at releasing the build up of heat and fire, she can feel the cold already spreading throughout her entire body. The color of her fire instantly changed from pure-white, to blue.

Her heart banged heavily in her chest... Then, the stabbing pain followed suit.

Trickle of blood seeped at the back corner of her mouth, as she pushed to keep her fire going.

_'If he gets close to me and releases his attack, he can cause our fire to implode and the audience will end up getting burnt! It would be too much for them to hold it back or fight it, even those who have Quirks to resist and/or have an upper-hand against fire would be unable to stop it from reaching the crowd!'_

Beneath her claws, she felt the cement shifting. She instantly realized that Cementoss is going to use the cement to force-cancel their attacks.

Immediately, she knew what to do.

"Cementoss-sensei! Midnight-sensei!" She yelled at loud as she could, since the roaring of their flames had gotten loud. "You need to make a shield in front of the crowd! Hurry! When it explodes, the crowd will end up getting hurt from our fire!"

The shifting slowly stalled, but didn't completely still. Her ears could slightly pick up their voices.

**_"Can't we try to pull her out of there?!"_**

**_"If what she said is true, then we must ensure the safety of our guests and students, before we even consider cancelling their attack!"_**

**_"But if she keeps this up, she can die from Hypothermia, again! She almost flatlined a third time, and Chiyo-chan was barely able to keep her stable the second time she coded!"_**

**_"We don't have much of a choice, Nemu-chan! I hate this just as much as you do, but we need to do this!"_**

The vibration beneath her went away, signaling that Cementoss is in the process on making a wall to stand before the crowd, shielding all viewing eyes from a blast of fire that's to come their way.

It made her pull the edge of her lips up into a smile... Then, the piercing stab in her heart made her hunch her body closer to the ground, her wings sprawled on the ground to anchor her in place the best they could.

Her fire lost its blue color and went to violet-red, the same color she recognized when she first used her fire... She knew she can't keep doing this, for very long.

* * *

"Sis!" Ochako called out, watching as her fire seemed to grew weaker and Bakugō's tornado kept pushing forward, forcing the fire backwards.

"This doesn't look good...!" Jiro replied, clenching tightly to her armrests.

"I can't believe Bakubro is really going through with it, even when it's clear that he has the upper-hand and can even risk killing Sis! That isn't how a man should fight, when competing with a fellow classmate!" Kirishima yelled, slamming his fists together in anger.

"How can the teachers allow this to happen?!" Hagakure cried out. "They need to put a stop to this, before Bakugō-kun seriously hurts Sis!"

"They can't."

Most of the class turned to Shōto, who stood from his spot and stood on the other-side of the ledge.

"When they attempted to intervene with our fight, not only did our attacks made a blast of wind that could've destroyed the stadium, but Cementoss-sensei's own cement broke apart from the impact and scattered everywhere. Some of the people within the audience got hurt, because the teachers weren't able to stop our fight properly. _-Recalling on how powerful their attack caused a mighty wind to nearly blow them out their seats, Class 1-A see what he was getting at with the problem.-_ And now, they're stuck with another serious situation that, should they intervene, they could risk getting the crowd severely injured if they try to force cancel out the fire between Bakugō and Arashi."

"But what about Sis?! She can't keep this up!" Ochako argued.

Todoroki didn't turn to look at her, but from the way he turned his head to the left, bowed low, his quiet answer was more than enough to make her try to run for the ledge and attempt to jump off to get down to the arena, if Dark Shadow didn't came out of Tokoyami and grabbed her firmly in his shadowy-grasp.

"Let me go, Shade! We need to go down there and stop the fight!" She demanded, effortlessly trying and failing to break free from Tokoyami's Shadow-Quirk.

"If you go down there, you'll only get in the way and end up getting yourself killed in the process when it explodes, Ocha." Fumikage growled out, glaring down at tornado that Bakugō is inside of and drilling closer to his imprinted-sister.

"But we need to do something, Kage!"

Dark Shadow gave her a sad, solemn look, his golden-yellow eyes can easily reflect his own sadness on leaving his User's friend to fight by herself.

_"Sorry, but Sis will never forgive us if anything happens to you."_

Uraraka stopped her struggling when she heard his words, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"We are all just as concerned for Sierra-chan's wellbeing as you, Uraraka-chan. However, this is a matter that the teachers, themselves, need to deal with. We have no rights to get in their way, especially if it disrupts the Sports Festival." Yaoyurozu stated, coming forward and resting a hand on the younger-girl's shoulder, silently giving Dark Shadow the okay to release her. "We can't have those who came to watch the games to go into a panic, should they witness other students going into the line of danger."

While she understood and nodded her head to confirm that she won't rush in to help, it still didn't settle her stress over to the fact that their friend is on her own to deal with Bakugō.

Uraraka looked over to where Izuku stood, who remained standing tall and clenching on to the ledge.

...Small strands of tears fell off his chin and hit his bandaged hand.

She can see the situation is taking its toll on him, as his body trembled to keep standing.

Tokoyami, also, saw and sensed the strain is wearing him out. But to her surprise, he turned his attention back to the fight, as if he didn't see their friend needs to sit down and rest.

She took a step towards the green-haired teen... Only for a hand to lay on her right-shoulder, pulling her back. It was Tsuyu.

"He wants her to be able to feel him out, as close as possible. Kero." She whispered, not looking at the older-girl. "He doesn't want to leave his post, because, in the Ways of the Animals, if he sits down and moves away from her, it'll display his lack of faith in her and views her to being weak. _-She turned her head to stare up at the Gravity Quirk User, giving her a confident nod and a slight pleading in her eyes to not intervene.-_ He wants to show his support to her... It's all he can do for her, and wishes for nobody to stop him from supporting Sis."

Hearing the conversation between the two, Yaoyorozu was immediately touched by Izuku's loyalty and determination to remain standing for Sierra and decided that she, too shall stand to give out her own support.

"Even though both of them are fighting amongst each other, they are still classmates of ours. As such, whether they'll accept it or not, we must all give out our support to whomever we feel deserves our encouragement to push on and win." She said, clenching her right-hand to her chest. "...And for me, that person who needs my support, is Sierra-chan."

Most of the remaining students of Class 1-A had their minds focused on her words... Then, with a big-smile on his face, Kirishima stood out of his own seat.

"He's a major jerk, somebody who I thought was worthy to being manly, but is really somebody who doesn't give a crap on what a true hero is... And though I still want to try and be a friend he can depend on, I'm gonna give my support out to Sis."

Beaming up at the Hardening Quirk User, Ashido got to her feet, too.

"Yeah! She tried to get us to do our best, since she gave out her speech! The least we can do, is give her our support and cheer her on!" She declared, raising a fist in the air. "Beat him, Sis! You can do it!"

Hagakure got out of her seat, waving her arms in the air.

"We're sorry for doubting you and Midoriya-kun, Sis!" She called out, as Kyōka stood up with her and started calling out to Sierra to win. "We shouldn't had turned our backs to you! So, even if it may seem impossible to beat Bakugō, we want you to do your best and show him who'll become a hero!"

Twelve seconds later, and most of students from Class 1-A stood out of their seats and called out for Sierra to hang in there. To not give up... And to keep fighting.

Izuku, who remained quiet, turned to his classmates, taken back from them giving their support out to his sister. And while Yūga and Mineta remained sitting and staying quiet, he can tell that they, too, wanted her to win the match against Katsuki. And though he remains quiet, he can see Todoroki wanted her to win, just as much as he does.

...Then, more voices beside them could be heard from the other-side of the wall.

_"You can do it, Arashi-chan! BEAT HIM!"_

_"Don't give up!"_

_"Hang in there, Arashi-chan!"_

_"AVENGE US...! AND KIRISHIMA-KUN!"_

_"Your desire to uphold the true meaning of justice and characteristics of a hero, will aid you in your battle to become victorious! Do not give in to his sinful stride to overpower you!"_

...It was Class 1-B, who, also, cheers for the youngest-student to beat Bakugō and win... Them, and the rest of the students who are witnessing the fight going on between the two students of Class 1-A.

_"...Sierra...!"_

Izuku's eyes widened when he heard that voice, slightly leaning forward to seeing the one person he recognized to being his first opponent... _Hitoshi Shinsō_.

_"Don't allow that egomaniac asshole to win! Beat him! If not for yourself... Then do it for **them**...! Do it for _**all**_ of us!"_

* * *

Sierra heard their words over the roars of the fire. All of them are calling out to her, giving out their words of encouragement for her to push on and to win...

...She knew that she won't be able to win and, as her fire lessened and the fireball she and Bakugō created grew closer to her, felt the air had gotten heavy and the spots dancing over her eyes.

_'...I'm at my limit... I can't keep this up, anymore... Cementoss-sensei, Midnight-sensei... Please, protect everyone from the blast...'_

...

...

...

...She slowly let her fire die down, allowing the ball of fire to get closer...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"SIS!"_

Her eyes widened at the call, hearing the voice of her brother.

_'Izu?'_

_"GIVE IT YOUR ALL, WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT! REMEMBER: **PLUS ULTRA**!"_

...Her slit eyes slowly closed, as the orders of her god-brother echoed through her mind...

...

...

...Her heart, which continues to slam into her chest, felt oddly lighter... It felt like it stopped, but blood still course through her veins...

...

...

...

...The air around her seemed to had went away... Yet, she doesn't feel the choking need to breathe...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...It's so cold... _And_ hot...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**...Embrace... AND RELEASE!**_

She snapped her eyes open, seeing the fireball practically at her face...

...

...

...

...

...

...She welcomed it...

...

...

...

...

...

...It entered her body, traveling throughout her entire being...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Then, just as the voice told her... The voice of _Instinct_, itself... She let it go...

* * *

"It's ready, Midnight!" Cementoss announced, gathering enough cement to control it to rise and shield everyone within the stadium. "When I give the signal, get behind me and-!"

Within his pocket, small-monitor vibrated into a purr-like movement and stopped making the warning sounds. It drew his attention, cutting him off.

"Ken-kun?" Nemuri asked, watching the Cement Hero pull out the small-device and staring at the screen.

His eyes widened, completely taken back.

"How can this be?" He replied, looking up and seeing the white-dragon slowly pushing herself off the ground.

"Hey, Ken-kun, what's going on?! Is there something wrong with Sierra-chan?!"

She feared for the worse, not wanting to hear the possibility that the fourteen year-old is going to die... But when he answered her question with something else, she didn't know if she what she heard was correct.

"It's quite the opposite. They're back to normal. In fact, her body heat... It's _improving_!"

* * *

On the other-side of the fireball, Bakugō smiled big, knowing that it was all going to be over and he was going to win.

_'Hate to admit it, but she put up more of a fight than anybody else did in these weak-ass games... The one, who'll help me prove to everyone in the entire world that I'm the best of the best. It almost makes me feel bad to have to use my _**Howitzer Impact **_on her... If she didn't had to be all in my face on keeping that damn promise of hers! At least this way, she'll have a possible chance of somebody to intern her to some crummy Agency that'll feel bad for her!'_

As he pushed the fire closer to her, his spins went faster, gathering more oxygen and air.

_'Better finish this right now, before it may actually burns her skin off! Bet she'll look like a cooked lobster for months, that she won't have any reason to turn into those pathetic animal-forms of hers!'_

He spun faster, pushing the fire further, readying himself to release his attack to make it explode and push his opponent out of the ring.

...

...

...

...

...Then, it completely stopped...

...

...

...

...

...Then, it started pushing back towards him...!

This was something he wasn't expecting to happen.

"What the fuck?! What's going on?!"

Because he's inside the tornado and can leave it until he sets it off, he couldn't see what was going on the other side of the fireball.

...

...For if he were able to see what was going on, he would've seen parts of the fire pulling away from it in streams and heading straight for the white-dragon... _Straight_ into her mouth, curling around her fire, that turned back to blue!

Katsuki sneered angrily, already figuring out that Sierra had something to do with it.

"Oi! Half-Blood! Were you holding back on me, thinking that you can get the drop on me?!" He yelled. "If so, then you better prepare yourself, because I'm going to win this, no matter what you do!"

* * *

She doesn't fully know what was going on... And right now, she doesn't have time to figure out what was going on... All she seems to gather, is that she's literally inhaling the warmth and fire of the fireball, itself, and is forcing it right back at it!

That, and for the fact that she no longer feels cold and the pain in her heart and limbs, is gone!

_'I don't know what's going on, or why this is happening... But all I do know, is that I can keep fighting... And not give up!'_

With that thought in mind, she release more fuel to her attack, pushing more fire back to the fireball... Her flames, changing colors once again and going back to pure-white.

_'And I'll defeat his __**Howitzer Impact**... With **Cleansing Fire**!'_

* * *

It was now anyone's guess on who was going to win, though it seems like Sierra could actually win this, as Bakugō's tornado is slowly being pushed back towards the end of the arena.

He can feel himself getting exhausted and slightly nauseous from spinning around for so long, his explosion going in shorter and smaller burst of flames the more he uses his nitroglycerin-sweat to keep spinning. He could, also, feel dehydration kicking in and knew that if he stops, not only will his attack not be strong enough to disperse the fireball, but can end up getting seriously injured from the fire, itself.

...And the worst of it all, is that he would lose... And he hates to lose, loathes from the thought of somebody besting him and make him look weak. Let alone, have somebody who's beneath him to actually rise above.

_'Those useless Extras! Are they the reason she's pushing herself to win this?! If so, and if I can't win... NEITHER OF US CAN WIN!'_

* * *

The fur/feather-like scales rose to the tip, as Sierra felt something is going to happen. Even the rumbling beneath her claws gave off an odd trembling that didn't belong to Cementoss, who immediately triggered his Quirk to force the cement to circle over the audience.

...She didn't even need to guess what was going on, or the reason to finally put up a barrier... And she knew there was no going back when it happens.

...

...

...

...And so... She stopped using her fire...

...

...

...

...

...Bakugō drilled through the fireball, barreling in towards the white-dragon...

...

...

...He released his attack.

* * *

When the wall came up, everybody were stunned... When they saw it crack and a sudden beam of fire shot straight up towards the sky, they all realized just how dangerous their match had gotten.

...And got many to demand for the wall to come down, and see if they were okay.

It was so serious, that Recovery Girl, who was watching the whole thing go down and monitoring Sierra's health, ran for one of the entrances for the arena, finding it was, also, sealed off.

...

...

...

...At the other-side of the entrance, Shōta Aizawa waited for the wall to come down and let him through.

When Cementoss contacted them and told them that her stats returned to normal, it was very puzzling to both Hizashi and Shōta... When they saw her stop her fire and Bakugō's tornado coming towards her, before the wall of cement came up and blocked their view, the thirty-one year-old father got out of his seat and made an immediate run for the arena... He could no longer contain himself to stay put... He needed to be there for his daughter... He has to know that she's **_alive_**...

...

...

...

...Twenty-four seconds later, and the rumbling finally went quiet...

...The wall came down, as soon as everything calmed down...

...

...

...He ran onto the field...

...

...

...

He was shocked at what he saw:... The ring was gone... _Obliterated_, to nothing but ash, and a small-crater!

...

...

...At the other-side of the field, he sees Cementoss and Midnight kneeling at the ground, both on either side of Chiyo.

He ran for the three.

...

...

...On the ground, he sees a barely conscious Katsuki Bakugō... He didn't seem to register the four heroes being there, but with his eyes blinking and slight movement of his hands when Recovery Girl checked on his pulse, was a sign that told him that he's somewhat aware of their presence.

...Covering his body with her wings and holding him in her claws, a semi-conscious white-dragon laid sprawled on the ground... Both of her wings, her hind-legs and tail are completely dark-red, with mixture of blackness, bleeding and smoke coming off her body.

...

...She tried to get up, her wings twitching painfully at her movement, only for Cementoss toss to push her back down by her neck, along with her body shaking from the pain and shock.

...

...

...

...The entire time, when the wall finally came down, the crowd remained quiet, too stunned to say a word when they saw the ring is completely gone and are awaiting to hear the condition of the two students.

With just a single kiss from Recovery Girl, Sierra's burns she received in the fight went away in a matter of seconds... At least, _most_ of them went away.

The instant her wounds healed, her body was forced to morph back to her human-self... On its own occurred, her body curled in on herself, as exhaustion starts to pull her to sleep.

"...Ka-... Chan..." She muttered under her breath, her vision getting blurry and, with what little strength she has in her, moved her trembling hand through the dirt to grab him.

...A hand grabbed for hers... She knows this touch. Whose hand that held her own hand, preventing her from reaching towards the sixteen year-old Explosion Quirk User.

...

...Her head slightly pulled back when she looked up, looking into the gaze of her concerned, but very much relieved father hovering over her.

Next to him, Chiyo let out a deep sigh of relief. She shook her head when she heard the girl call out to the one who caused her injuries... The one, despite all that he did, even to go as far as to force her to use her fire and could've serious harm everyone within the stadium... She still went out of her way to get him out of the threat... _Saving_ him, from the massive fire they caused, all because he wouldn't let her quit and accept the victory so easily.

Seeing only a few scrapes, some first and a few second degree burns and a couple bite-marks on his arms, along with checking him over to ensure he didn't have a serious head wound, she used her Quirk to help speed up the recovery.

Behind the healer and Eraser Hero, both Midnight and Cementoss got a message from Nezu, himself... He informed them on who would be claimed the winner of the Sports Festival.

Both were completely taken back by his decision.

"Are you certain, Nezu-kun? Shouldn't we have the other teachers have a say in this, too? They are, also, part of our judges, after all." Nemuri replied, glaring down at the whitish-blonde boy, who fully regained consciousness and slowly got off the ground.

"Not only that, but they both technically lost for being thrown out of the ring. However, because they both destroyed the ring and we hadn't gotten over the Thermographic cameras to see who hit the ground first, this is more of a draw than a lost on both their ends. Do you still intend for us to announce the winner, without witnessing what occurred behind the barrier?"

**_"I'm perfectly certain of my decision, Nemuri-chan, Ken-kun. And should anybody from the school-board have a problem with my choice of action, I'll personally deal with the matter, myself... And don't forget, I'm the principal! I'll run _**_my _**_school however I see fit. Which, also, includes the Sports Festival, itself!"_**

Both sweat-dropped to his response, but didn't bother to argue or push on with the matter of his decision... And just as he told them to do, Midnight made the announcement.

"From the decision of our own judges, the winner of the U.A. Sports Festival... Is Katsuki Bakugō, of Class 1-A... _And_, _**Sierra Arashi**_, of Class 1-A!"

TBC

* * *

*: I don't know if he is, but in the story, he's ambidextrous. Sierra is ambidextrous, too.

If you guys hadn't seen Death Battle on YouTube, they listed Toshinori's age to being 49 years old. Because the MHA Wiki, itself, still isn't telling us his age, I'm not going to change Toshinori's age I decide to give him in the story, until the makers reveal his actual age (Sorry, Death Battle. I love you and I do find your research very impressive, but I want to hear what the makers of the show/manga have to say what his true age is. If you're right on how old he is... CONGRATULATIONS, AND THANK YOU! ^^).

R&R


	20. Final Tournament: Epilogue

"The First Year Students had completed all the events of this year's U.A. Sports Festival! And now, it's time to relax and enjoy the Award Ceremony!" Midnight proudly announced, glad that the games was finally over... At least, for the games for the First Year Students. Luckily, the other teachers will substitute in and deal with the Second and Third Year Students in their participation of the Sports Festival.

Everyone cheered of the announcement, as fireworks went off into the sky and confettis scattered the air. Behind the R-rated Hero, a veil of smoke puffed out from the ground... The ground pulled apart and a podium for first, second and third slowly lifted up.

...Nobody would ever guess they would be seeing this: Two first place winners, a first time that ever happens in the history of the U.A. Sports Festival... With the winners being Katsuki Bakugō, and Sierra Arashi... Or, now, it would be Sierra _Aizawa_.

...

...

...As soon as Midnight announced the results of the winner being both Bakugō and Sierra, **somebody** couldn't hold it in and revealed to the whole world whose child she is...

* * *

_**"FINALLY! AN AIZAWA WON THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! MY PRECIOUS NIECE WON THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! YOU MUST BE SO PROUD OF HER, ERASER!"**_

* * *

...**_Hizashi_** knew he was a dead man, the moment Shōta gets his hands on him, but he can worry about that, later.

Right now, the thirty-one year-old father has to deal with an immediate phone call that demands his attention than the thirty year-old does... A call Shōta dreaded on receiving, but was very much prepare to face the Battle-Axe of the family he knows to being his mother.

...He just hope she doesn't try to swoop down, and snatch his daughter from him, while leaving him to be picked off by his father and brothers.

* * *

Meanwhile, standing on the top platform, two steps behind the older-teen, Sierra kept her gaze to her feet, slightly shuffling on the balls of her feet.

She knew that Present Mic blurted out who her father was to the entire world; her hearing was able to catch a few snippets before she lost conscious, and slowly jumble the words together when she regained consciousness and recalled what had happened.

...

...She fears on what her classmates would think of her, now that they've learned the truth about her father... What the students of U.A. would see her as...

...

...

...What the _villains_ would do, now they've heard the name that she should be baring and try to locate her father and his side of the family.

"...Ra Ra..."

Her eyes widened when she heard his voice... The calm, semi-tired, monotone in _Katsuki Bakugō's _voice.

...

...

...In her most honest opinion, she really thought he would be acting like a pissed off, feral-animal from having his match end with a tie with somebody he considers to being weaker than him... She didn't expect him to be so quiet, so calm... So _serious_, when he didn't, single handedly, win the U.A. Sports Festival.

...

...

...When she raised her head to his voice... His red-eyes showed no emotion, when he turned his head to stare at her.

He pointed a finger to the empty spot beside him.

"...Stand over here."

...

...

...

...She stared down at the space...

...

...

...Then back to him, when he nodded his head...

...

...

...

...

...In just two steps, she stood beside the whitish-blonde teenager on the First Place podium...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...She can see all First Year Students before her...

...

...

...

...All were smiling... Beaming proudly up... At _her_!

She didn't think she would be seeing smiling faces, not after hearing Present Mic announce to the entire world the last name she should be carrying... But clearly, as her classmates and the rest of the students called out to her, congratulating her and sending out positive vibes, her dark thoughts were wrong.

"Sis."

Below her and to her left, Sierra looked down and saw Tokoyami in the Third Place podium... Next to him, Mina stood to his left, beaming up proudly and smiling up at the younger-girl.

She cocked her head to side, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Midoriya told us everything, Sis... Even if he hadn't told us to why you never told us about discovering our teacher being the father you were told to had died in battle, none of us think differently of you. _-He turned his head back to their classmates, having both his arms crossed over his chest.-_ You're part of our flock, our fellow classmate, and that, alone, will never change the bond we cherish with you."

She was a bit surprised to his words. Then, she looked at Ashido, who kept her big smile on her face.

"You're still our friend, Sis, even if you happen to be our dark-and-gloomy teacher's daughter!" She replied. "You're still our friend, Sweetie! Always remember that!"

Sierra blushed at her words... She wished she could reply back, to let them know she appreciate the support they all gave her, if her throat hadn't been damaged from overusing and long exposure to fire, leaving her to not be able to talk for a few days.

Recovery Girl's Quirk healed most of the damage, but some of the wounds still linger and her body needs to focus all it's effort to heal the remaining injuries her Quirk didn't fully heal. And so, for the rest of the week, she's been given strict instructions to not make a sound.

Those sounds, which includes: Barking, yelping, yowling, howling, whinnying, snarling, hissing, etc. Just about every kind of animalistic she can make. She can't even purr, which was a bit upsetting to her, but isn't going to go against doctor's orders and risk worsening whatever injuries that could mess with her vocal cords. So, she'll suck it up.

"Despite forfeiting his match with Sierra Arashi-... Or, I guess, now it would be Sierra Aizawa. _-She sent a glare up to the Rock-n-Roll Pro Hero, who quivered at her angry stare.-_ Tenya Iida, actually, shares the Second Place Winner with Todoroki. But, of course, he has to go deal with a Family Emergency. We thank you for understanding. _-She sent them what assumes to be a cute expressional headshot, which some of the students believed she wanted to pose in front of the camera.-_ And now, let's bring out the hardware!" Midnight proudly cried out, a hand held out in the air. "And, of course, there's one person who's worthy on distributing the rewards!"

Just as she finished that last part of her sentence, a very familiar laugh can be heard from above the stadium.

While many gotten excited when they heard his joyful laugh... Sierra let out a silent sigh of annoyance.

_'Does he really have to use that laugh of his?'_ She thought, a blank look can be seen when she looked up and saw a large figure standing above them. _'When you hear it too many times, you're bound to be just so annoyed by it... Honestly, I'm just surprised nobody thought about the many times they would hear that laugh of his and count the many of times they would hear it, to then wonder if they'd get tired of it or not... Which, I'm guessing from everybody's exciting reaction, they don't.'_

All might leapt off the roof, performing a perfect somersault.

"Citizens! I. AM... _HERE_!" All Might exclaimed very loudly.

...At the same time he spoke, Midnight spoke over his sentence.

"Our very own hero, All Might!"

...

...

...It left them both feeling a bit embarrassed on talking over the other, which showed they neither of them didn't think to try and wait for the other to finish their speech.

Sierra shook her head, but a small-smile was on her face.

_'So long as nobody in the crowd seems to care that much about their poor timing, there's no damage to fix between them.'_

Cementoss kindly handed Midnight the medals, which she then gently offered the Number One Hero the tray that contained six medals for their winners.

Seeing the two second silver-medals, reminded the fourteen year-old about one of her absent friend... And her worry for Ingenium, Iida's older-brother.

_'I wish I could do more to help Ten out in his time of need. It's a good thing that Moo has to work today and was able to alert him about Ingenium heading for his hospital, while being able to instruct Ten's Mother to request for him to be their doctor to help treat Tensei's injuries... I just hope it'll be enough.'_

"Now that you're here, All Might, we don't you start the presentation?"

Nodding his head, All Might took the two Bronze Medals* and went for the Third Place Podium, where Tokoyami and Ashido stood still and slightly leaned their heads forwards.

As they did so, the Pro Hero gently pulled each of the medal over their heads and left them hanging around their necks. The crowd cheered for them.

"Young Tokoyami, Young Ashido, congratulations." He stated proudly. "You both showed amazing strength out there."

Mina beamed happily at his compliment, while Fumikage nodded his head.

"Your words humble me, Sir." He politely thanked.

"Yeah, thank you, All Might!" Mina happily replied.

...Neither of them would ever expect for the Number One Hero to, without warning, lean forward and give each of them a hug.

Mina gasped lightly to his action, before lightly giggling and returning the hug. While Tokoyami, a little uncertain on how to react, remained still and allowed the hero to embrace him.

"However, both of you have more training to do if you're going to be fighting against different kinds of villains." He gently informed them, pulling away from the two third place winners. "You're not going to be able to rely on your Quirks at every battles you two will face."

Mina stared thoughtfully down at her medal, taking in what All Might just said to them, before looking up at Sierra, who gave her a slow nod, confirming that the Number One Pro Hero was right. She smiled big at the younger-girl, giving her a thumbs up.

"Right!"

Fumikage lifted his medal off his chest, staring down at it... After his fight with Iida, he knew that this will be an important lesson he'll never forget.

_**"Hai."**_

Giving them a final nod, All Might picked up one of the two second place medals and went over to the Second Place Podium, placing the medal around Todoroki's neck.

"Young Todoroki, congratulations."

The Fire/Ice Quirk User silently accept the silver medal around his neck, staring down at the ground... It wasn't because he was embarrassment for being in second place... He was ashamed, for not seeing what the path he chose was leading him.

"I'm assuming you had a reason for not using your left-side, though it did cost you the finals."

Shōto slightly nodded his head to his question.

"Midoriya and Arashi opened my eyes, during our match... But then, I started to doubt myself, and couldn't bring myself to use my fire in my match against Bakugō."

Bakugō glared down at the red and white-haired boy, but didn't say anything snarky at his words.

Todoroki slightly lifted his head, looking up at All Might.

"...I'm beginning to understand why you're so interested in Midoriya... I want to become the kind of hero, like you. _-He lowered his gaze back down to the ground, a clear sign of shame written on his face.-_ But my path, it isn't as clear as I thought it was... I have a lot to think about, _-He looked up for a second time, his eyes showing he has clarity of his thoughts.-_ and I still need to settle things with someone."

He doesn't know what the boy's thoughts are, but Toshinori can see how important his newfound goal is. And so, as his teacher, he gave him a nod of understanding... Then, like Ashido and Tokoyami, leaned in and enveloped him into a hug.

"That look on your face... It tells me just enough on how important this is to you," he said. "I won't ask for anymore details, but do trust yourself. You'll surely work things out."

It made him feel a bit out of place on being hugged by the Number One Pro Hero... And yet, to be embraced by somebody who truly cares about him... It could never replace the warmth and comfort his own mother would give him, nor will it be enough to erase away all the pain his own father would force him to go through... But still, it was more than enough to bring in some form of safety and reassurance that he so desperately needed.

"...Right..."

Above them, Sierra smiled gently down at the older-boy.

_'It's a start, but he's finally on the right path to healing.'_ She thought, as All Might pulled away from Shōto and went to gather the two gold medals from Midnight. _'The road will be a long one, especially for one who shunned himself for so long, and the path just beyond will be a very difficult road... But, in the end, he'll be reborn from the ashes of his pain and become something much stronger... Someone, who'll see the world for all its worth, and his life being so much more than just a tool for another's selfish desire__.'_

When the Pro Hero stood before them, Sierra slightly took a step back, gesturing to have him give Bakugō his medal first... She didn't expect for the whitish-blonde teen to grab for her right-arm, keeping her anchored in her spot.

Her muscles tensed up from within his grasp. Apparently, her body is on edge, subconsciously preparing itself to move if he tries to pull another stunt on her like he did in their fight.

"...Calm down, Ra Ra." Katsuki grumbled, keeping his eyes at All Might. "...You gave me a fight I was hoping to get. A fight that I wanted to display my strength for all to see... And, though I'm still pissed off that I didn't win this stupid Sports Festival, you've earned just enough of my respect to be up here. So, don't you dare move away from your spot."

She narrowed her eyes at the older-boy, but remained in her spot, prompting him to release her arm.

"Young Bakugō." All Might started, leaning forward and putting the medal around his neck. "You did what you said what you would do in the pledge. Though, you'd never said you would be the _only_ one to win the Sports Festival. But, still, you're true to your words!"

Bakugō simply grunted, folding his arms over his chest, then turned to stare at Sierra.

"...Next time, I'll make sure this won't end in a tie. That, you can be certain I'll keep."

If she could talk or if he could understand Sign Language, Sierra would've made a response to his promise. Still, she can at least think up the word, while sending him a small-smirk of a smile.

_'...I don't doubt that one bit, Kacchan.'_

As he did with the others, All Might leaned in and pulled Bakugō into a hug. He didn't return the embrace... And yet, he didn't push him away, or made any comment of disgust.

...Her ears picked up a final message the Pro Hero gave to the whitish-blonde.

_**"Nezu will be making a visit to your home, Young Bakugō... He has questions that concerns him and the other fellow teachers, so you best prepare yourself to answer them."**_

The sixteen year-old didn't so much as flinch to the hero's words, not showing any sign of concern or fear... To him, it's going to be just a teacher, coming to visit and then, thinking he was just overreacting over nothing but some angry words from a Animal Quirk User, he'll leave and have no other concern that needs to addressed to a future Pro Hero.

After the hug, All Might turned to Sierra, who kept her gaze lowered.

"Young Arash-... Forgive me, Young _Aizawa_. _-She slightly flinched at the change of the name... It still felt very __foreign to her.-_ We apologize, for giving out classified information you never gave your consent to use or reveal. However, Aizawa or Arashi, you showed everyone what kind of person you are... And because of that, and through your Speech of Inspiration, you've proved one of the outmost important merits on what a true hero is! _-He slowly leaned in, placing the gold medal around her neck.-_ You, Young Aizawa, truly made a symbol of what U.A. Academy is about: Grooming future heroes and proving that anybody, no matter their Quirks, can become a hero."

...Sierra simply nodded her head in thanks... Then, though she should've expected this to happen, was pulled into a hug.

He made certain to not make any contact to her back, but his bulky muscles did made her feel slightly constricted. Toshinori laid a hand on the back of her head, gently running his fingers through her hair... Avoiding the red-bandana she put back around her forehead.

_**"...****Arigatō..."**_ He whispered, surprising the girl. "If it's not for you, I wouldn't had met Young Midoriya... I may never know the pain the both of you carry, and you may never forgive me for hurting Young Midoriya when we first met... But, know this: I do care for your brother and, as such, I give you my word, that I'll make sure to help him reach his dream and make more of an effort to be there for him."

Again, she couldn't say anything to his words... So, she slowly raised her arms and wrapped them over his chest and right-arm, resting her head against his right-collarbone.

Toshinori felt his heart swell when she returned the embrace... It was just like when he would beam with pride for Izuku... The same way, he would feel pride and comfort, when Gran Torino would find ways to put a smile on his face through the struggle and endurance of training.

...

...

...The same way, when his old mentor, _Nana_ _Shimura_, would embrace him and tell him on how proud she was of him...

...

...

...

...He missed the woman, who gave him her Quirk to become the hero he became, to this very... The very woman, who believed in him and saw great potential in him, when others looked down at him for being Quirkless...

...

...

...

...The same woman, who was like his own _**mother**_.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Thinking about her...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...It doesn't hurt, anymore...

...

...

...Slowly, he pulled away from the girl... Then, he rested his forehead against her own, not minding of her bandana being in the way, while placing his hand on top of her head...

"We know how scared you are, about competing when-... _They_ are watching this... I swear to you, that we won't let them get to you... That, I promise, from the bottom of my heart... **_Watashi no mei _**(My niece)."

Her eyes widened to his words, a blush spreading on her face, when he pulled away from the girl and gave her a nod of approval, confirming that he meant it when he called her _his_ niece... As _**family**_.

When all have their medals, All Might walked down the Podium and, with that smile on his face, turned to the other students and many of the crowd.

"Here they are, the winners of this years Sports Festival!" He proudly announced, which the crowd all cheered hysterically. "And to all of our students who competed, listen closely. Any of you First Years could be standing on this here Podium. I want you all to think about, on what you've done, today: You've challenged each other, learned, and come into closer goals at becoming pros... I know, that in the bottom of my heart, that this generation of heroes is proving to be our most promising ones, yet!"

He lifted a finger into the air, straight up towards the sky.

"And so, I have one more thing to say and for this, I want to everybody to yell with me to say it with me!"

To this, most of the crowd stood out of their seats and, raising a finger into the sky, called out the one thing many would say at a time like this.

_**"PLUS ULTRA!"**_

...

...

...What nobody expected, was for All Might to be saying something differently.

"U.A. thanks everyone for their hard work*!"

...

...

...

...The whole stadium went quiet...

...

...

...

...

...Then, all at once, everyone, in the whole stadium, shouted the same thing to the hero, with a couple of booing traveling through the air.

"WHAT?! THAT WAS THE PERFECT TIME TO SAY 'PLUS ULTRA', ALL MIGHT!"

"Oh! Well, yeah, I guess, but everybody did such a good job!"

...

...

...Sierra facepalmed herself, shaking her head.

_'Should've realized what he caused to trigger, when he told everybody to say it with him. Not everyone can read minds, let alone guess he would say something like that, instead of "Plus Ultra"... Speaking of which, does anybody realize that when we say "Plus Ultra", we're using a Latin Phrase for "Further beyond", while we're Japanese...? Kinda makes me feel like we're copying a heritage from the other origin that isn't our own, despite not knowing who actually got us started on using the phrase "Plus Ultra".'_

While the crowd continues to boo at All Might for not saying 'Plus Ultra', Sierra looked over to the booth where the other teachers sat in... There, she saw Recovery Girl, who silently motioned with her hand to meet her back at her temporary Healing Room.

...She knew why she wanted to see her there.

* * *

**Five Hours Later...  
**"Nice work." Aizawa bluntly told his class, though not showing much emotion that told them if he's actually proud of them or not. "You have the rest of the week off to recuperate."

Some almost got out of their seats to cheer, but after the Sports Festival, they were all too tired to even make any response on being off for four days straight.

"I'm sure that the pros who watched the festival will want to recruit some of you. We'll look over the draft forms and update you when you return. _-Looking out the window, he can clearly see how late it was getting, since the Second and Third Year Students in the Sports __Festival took a lot longer to finish than the First Years.- _Get some rest. You still have a lot of training to do."

"Yes, sir!"

As they all slowly started to get out of their desk, Izuku looked over at Iida's empty desk... His heart banged heavily in his chest, as he grew worried for his friend... Sierra text him on what the family emergency was.

_'...Iida... I hope your brother will pull through this.'_

Then, as he slowly and cautiously got out of his seat, he looked over to his sister's desk... It was left empty, since the Sports Festival ended.

_'...Sis... Where are you?'_

Like him, Aizawa looked over at his daughter's empty desk... Sitting on his desk, is her first place medal, which she left behind for Recovery Girl to deliver to her father.

...

...

...Chiyo informed him, when he went to check up on them when the Third Year Students finished their performance in the Sports Festival, that she received a text message from her brother some time ago and was heading for the Hosu General Hospital.

...

...

...

...According to the Healer Pro Hero, she left at around 3:41, right after reading the text message...

...

...

...He didn't received any word from her, since then.

The thirty-one year-old went over to Izuku, who was able to grab for the top strap of his backpack with his left-fingers.

"Midoriya. _-The fifteen year-old looked up at his teacher.-_ ...Any word?"

Knowing what he was asking about, Izuku slowly shook his head.

"She most likely has her phone off, to reserve its power." He suggested. "She sent me a text earlier, telling me that Moo is helping with the operation over Ingenium's operation... She's worried that he's going to overuse his Quirk on him, if the situation is very serious."

Shōta didn't like the sound of that. When he and Cindy were dating, Jeremy didn't had his Quirk, being two and a half at that time and turning three in October, before Sierra's birth.

Now that he regained contact with them, he learned that his Quirk finally revealed itself a few days after his fourth birthday, which ended up being a Healing Quirk... Just like Cindy's _mother__'s_ Quirk, but didn't see any problem with him gaining a Quirk from their mother's side of the family, since he isn't anything like _her_... Like **_Ayano Kemuri*_**.

Since he doesn't know much about her own Healing Quirk, he doesn't know what the drawbacks of Jeremy's own Healing Quirk are.

"What happens if he overuses his Quirk?"

Izuku let out a tiring sigh.

"As you know, Moo's Quirk activates when he makes contact with somebody." He explains, wanting his teacher to understand how the seventeen year-old's Quirk works. "He can use his Quirk to sense out the person's injuries, which will then give him details of the person's condition, even to look up on past injuries that they'd sustained that could be linked to the current injury. Then, when he uses it to heal, a veil, looking like the Northern Lights, covers his patient's body and starts the healing... And then, that's when the drawbacks kick in."

* * *

She knew that she would end up worrying Shōta and Izuku, even some of her classmates, but she didn't care. She needed to get to the hospital.

Her arms kept on protesting from being overused all day, but she wouldn't allow them to let her falter when she pushed them to carry her in the wind and fly through the quickest distance to her brother's work... In her talons, she carries the second place medal, given permission by Nezu to deliver it to her friend, along with her cellphone to act as her messenger.

When she landed, she needed a moment to catch her breath when she morphed back to her human-self, but pushed herself into the hospital and, using her phone, asked them where her brother and the Iida Family are.

Luckily for her, the staff members knew her as their co-worker's sister and pointed her to the direction on where to find her brother.

She immediately took the stares; she would end up feeling she has Vertigo and a bit claustrophobic, when riding the elevator. That, and for the fact it would carry too many scents, it was too slow and doesn't want to risk being trapped in there, should the power suddenly go out.

* * *

"Depending on the injury, itself, whenever Moo heals an injury, he can heal from a little to completely, should the injury be minor and not life-threatening, to a little to only halfway, if the wound is very serious."

* * *

Her footsteps echoed throughout the hallway... Her nose picked up Tenya's scent, along with a female's scent. She even smelled her brother's scent... And then, there's the scent of **_blood_**.

She pushed herself to run faster.

_'Please, Moo... Please, don't do what I fear you would do.'_

* * *

"If he can heal to a certain degree, what exactly are the drawbacks?"

...

...

...When Izuku answered his question, he immediately regretted on asking.

* * *

She grabbed for the white-door, sliding it open...

...

...

...Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

* * *

"If he's healing a serious injuries, especially one that could be life-threatening, and heals to the maximum of his Quirk... His body sustains half of the exact injury he absorbed from his patients and go through the healing process, himself, by half... And, should he overuse his Quirk... Moo could _die_."

* * *

There, lying on the hospital bed, is the Turbo Hero: Ingenium... _Tensei Iida_.

He has a mask over his face, indicating his need for more oxygen and possibly sustaining a collapsed lung. His head had been bandaged up, which told her he has a serious head trauma. A few bandages covered his arms and part of his right-shoulder, while a few IV fluids are connected to his arms.

...Then, there was his stomach... Even with disinfection and clean bandages, she can still smell blood coming off from that spot, the most.

...

...

...And yet, her nose also picked up that the metallic scent isn't as strong as she thought, considering it coming off his bandage.

"Sierra-chan?!"

To the right-side of his brother, Tenya got out of his seat and immediately went over to the girl. "What are you doing here?!"

She swallowed, slightly trembling from the negative emotions coming off of her friend, along with her body struggling to keep standing and not collapse from exhaustion.

Immediately, she pulled out her phone and started texting.

"Tenya? Who is she?" A woman, remaining next to Tensei, asked.

Sierra held up the screen to Iida.

_**Can't speak. Bakugō injured voice. Won't b able 2 talk 4 days. Where's my brother?**_

Tenya's eyes widened at the message, before turning back to the slightly gasping girl... His eyes flashing in concern.

"...He-... _-He swallowed past the lump in his throat.-_ ...He healed Tensei... Then, the doctors wheeled him away, on a stretcher... He was bleeding..."

Sierra's eyes widened from the news, then turned to leave the room... Only to stop, when the door opened and a doctor came in to the room.

Staring down, he recognized the fourteen year-old girl.

"Ra Ra?" He said, surprised.

She quickly deleted her message and flashed a new one to the doctor.

_**Where's Moo, Kota? Is he ok?**_

The doctor, being Kota, gave her a serious look... Then, a sad-smile appeared on his face... That told her he has good news and bad news... _**Serious**_ bad news.

"He's doing fine, he's resting in the ICU... But, because of the extent of Ingenium's injuries, it took a serious toll on his body and is going to be out of commission for a while... And, I'm afraid, he's going to need physical therapy, while he's recovering... He'll, also, be in a wheelchair, during his recovery... He took half of the injury of Ingenium's broken spine, in order to prevent Tensei from being paralyzed... At this moment, he's paralyzed, from the waist down."

...Both her phone and the silver medal slipped out of her grasps... They hit the ground.

TBC

* * *

And that, is the end of the U.A. Sports Festival! Sorry that it's short, but I feel like it's best that we finally wrap this up, and get on to the next part of the show:...Code Names. Internship...! AND MOST OF ALL: FAMILY REUNION! ^^

Trust me, it'll be worth it!

*:...Can anybody explain to how and/or why, in the show, Iida shared third place with Tokoyami? I have an idea on how he shares third place... Still, I'd rather hear your guys' own opinion to how he won third place with Tokoyami.

Because of my own reasoning, I've decided that, because Bakugō and Sierra shared first place, I would have Nezu decide to, also, have two second place winners and two third place winners, too.

*: Not sure if I got it right to what he said in the English version; it was really hard to hear over the sound of the audience, and that he spoke fast.

*:...YEP! This is the name of Cindy's mother!

...Can't believe it took me days, just to finish this... Hopefully, if I could, I'll try to get the next chapter, not only longer, but quicker... I just hope work doesn't try to kill me. Well, hope the new year, so far, is doing good for you guys!

R&R


	21. Bad News, Comes in Two

**8:56 PM, at the Midoriya Residence...  
**Izuku's mind is full of distraction. So much so, that he can't focus on translating both his and his sister's notes that they'd taken in the Sports Festival and update it to their files.

...He can't help, but be worry for Sierra, ever since he received a text from her... Telling him that Jeremy was, at the moment, paralyzed from the waist down, after healing Ingenium's injuries.

Of course, thanks to his Quirk and only taking half of the damage Ingenium sustained from the villain that attacked him, it isn't permanent and will be able to walk again, after doing some physical therapy and some time off from work.

...Still... To hear that one of his loved ones, blood-related or not, was paralyzed, even if it's only temporary, is still pretty scary and would get anybody wiled up... Especially, for an Animal Quirk User.

He let out a tiring sigh, closing his journal and putting it on top of his sister's journal, which he took home with him when she requested that he takes her notes with them to keep them safe through the text.

_'I hope Sis is doing all right,'_ he thought. _'I can't blame her for being so scared; this is one of the few injuries that's taking its toll on Moo... Besides that time, when he tried to heal Sis from-... That **Bastard's** poison and injuries she sustained from... THEM, and almost got himself killed. It must be stressing Sis out, even though she knows that he'll be okay... Still, I hope he gets better, as soon as possible.'_

A knock on the door broke him out from his thoughts.

"Izuku!" His mother called out from the other-side of his bedroom door. "Are you hungry? I got dinner ready!"

His stomach growled for food, but his appetite wasn't there to encourage him to go eat.

"No thanks, Mom." He replied, turning in his chair to stare at his door. "I'm going to do some homework, and then go to bed. I'm pretty tired, from the Sports Festival."

She can hear her sigh, telling him that she didn't approve of his refusal to eat, but isn't going to push him.

"Okay, Sweetie. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I love you!"

He smiled at her last response.

"Love you, too, Mom. Goodnight."

Izuku heard her gentle footsteps walking away from his bedroom, leaving him ponder on his thoughts.

He slightly leaned back in his chair, letting out a tiring sigh.

_'...Well... I got a few days off from school, to fully recover from my __injuries... It's going to be a serious drag, since I won't be able to do some training for a while.'_

A pulse of pain, coming from his right-arm and hand, along from his cast leg, made him winced. Clearly, his body didn't like the thought of training, when it's battered and damaged.

Taking a hint on what his body is possibly telling him, Izuku shut off his computer, grabbed his phone with his left-hand and hobbled to his bed.

Falling into the cushion, cradling him in its embrace, made him feel slightly relaxed... And yet, he can't bring himself to fall asleep just yet. So much was going on through his head.

_'...I thought I finally gained control over it. **-He lifted his left-arm in the air, staring up at his palm.-**__ That fight with Todoroki, the first few moments in our fight, I was able to not break any part of my body... But then, when I grew desperate, I made myself use 100% of One for All, too many times... And in the process, I messed up my right-hand, leaving it crooked and scarred.'_

He let his hand rest on the cushion to his side, while his right-arm remains connected to his chest.

_'And because of that, Recovery Girl will no longer heal any injuries I would inflict upon myself from using my Quirk... Which means, once my body fully recovers, I need to focus on controlling the amount that I can use that won't harm my body, until it becomes second nature and won't require a charging moment. It may not be much of an idea, but it's the only one I got, in order to help me gain better control over it... Who knows? Maybe Sis and I will find another way to trigger my Quirk, which won't leave me vulnerable and open for attacks.'_

He wondered if he should send her a text, wondering if she'll have her phone on to receive his message or if she'll have it off and would want to focus on checking over Jeremy... He decided to leave her a message.

_**If u head home, b careful. Also, tell Moo I hope he gets better. 3 u!- AMJR**_

Before he got his finger to the send button, he stared down at choice of name he labeled for himself. Lately, he felt like his name was too childish and, ever since All Might came into his life... He no longer desire to have that name, when he's been using it as a crutch to help push him and reach his dream.

...

...Smiling at the realization that his dream is coming true, he went to the option button to changed his name on his phone to something else... Though, he didn't have the slightest clue on what his new name should be on his phone... Of course, there is one person who can come up with good names.

And so, he sent her an immediate text.

_**Hey, Sis, I'm going 2 change my name on my phone... What do you think it should b?- AMJR**_

In two minutes, he received a reply... He was a bit surprised on what she suggested on.

_**"Strong warrior filled with love and hope." -"..." . This is the name I believe will best suit u, 4 ur phone.- Baby Sis**_

...

...

...He swear, she was going to one day kill him with her thoughtfulness and kind opinion towards him, as his heart felt like it was going to pop right out of his chest. He's just glad that he isn't bawling his eyes out... Though, a few tears did left his eyes, as he sent her the text he wanted to send to her.

...

...With his new name, proudly shown on the screen next to his text.

_**If u head home, b careful. Also, tell Moo I hope he gets better. 3 u...! N thx 4 the new name 4 my phone.- ****Barloc**_

* * *

"Are you sure you'll make it home all right, by yourself, Sierra-chan?" Tenya asked the fourteen year-old, as she exited the hospital and started walking.

Sierra turned to stare at Iida... And, with a confident smile, nodded her head. Since he doesn't understand Sign Language, she pulled out her phone and quickly typed up a message.

_**I'll b fine. My godfather's home is closer from here, so I'll meet up with my father there.**_

Tenya didn't seem that convinced, nor did it settle his worry for her safety.

"Are you certain? Because, I insist, that I don't mind to walk you there. After all, it's the least I can do to show my gratification, after suggesting for us to request for your _**Nīsan **_(Older brother) to help heal Tensei. And with the Hero Killer on the loose-..."

Sierra gave him a sad-smile, already figuring out to his hesitation to let her head out on her own.

_'He's just as bad as Izu, when it comes to becoming the overprotective big brother.'_

She deleted her message and typed up a new one for him to read.

**_U should b here, with ur mother. She mustn't b left alone... That, n ur brother would want 2 hear how u performed in the SF n that u've won 2nd place with Todoroki-kun._**

She was right on it being best for Iida to stay with his mother; his father is out on patrol and won't be back until the next day to check up on his eldest son, which will leave him and his mother to head home on their own.

...Still, he was very hesitate on letting her go out on her own, fearing that the Hero Killer will find her and-... End up like his brother... Or _worse_.

...And yet, he can't really force her to accept his company, unless she request for his offer.

...The medal that rest against his chest, given to him by the girl before him, felt as if it was pressing a heavy weight against his heart if he let's her go and not know if she makes it to her destination, unscathed.

So, he settled with an ultimatum.

"Will you at least text me, when you make it to your godfather's residence? Just to let me know that you got there, without any trouble?"

Sierra let out a silent sigh, but she did smile and nodded her head, confirming that she will do so.

It eased Iida's fear when she agreed, smiling and nodding his head in approval.

"Very good," he said. "Then, I'll let you take your leave."

Sierra nodded her head, and bowed politely to him...

...

...She soon found herself being pulled to the older-teenager's chest, enveloped into a firm, yet gentle hug, her head touching the bottom of his medal.

She wasn't expecting this to happen, especially not from her serious Class Representative... Nevertheless, she slowly brought her arms up and returned the embrace, gently patting him on the back.

"...You saved my brother's life, Sierra-chan." He whispered, placing a hand at the back of her head. "Both you and your brother, saved Tensei... I tell you this: The Iida Family, are now and will always, be in your debt. _-He pulled away from her, his hands resting on her shoulders.- _I would be happy, and be honored, to call you as my own sibling... As my little sister. And I promise you, that we'll, also, help your brother with his medical expenses, for preventing Tensei from ending up paralyzed."

She was completely taken back by his words and quickly shook his head, telling him that he and his family didn't had to do that.

He gave her his confident smile.

"My mother insisted that we do so, and it would make her very happy to repay your bother this way. And, in a way, you can consider this as a Life-Debt being repaid to you and your family."

Sierra pulled up her phone and quickly typed up a response to his declaration of repaying a debt. She held up the message to him.

_**U r part of my Pack. Even though we only know each other 4 a few weeks, I already imprinted u as Kin, just as much as Izu had been my brother since my birth. N through u, Tensei's wellbeing is just as important 2 me, as he is ur pack. There 4, u don't owe me a Debt... However, if u n ur pack wish 2 repay a debt 2 my brother, then u may do so. Just no, he'll try n refuse.**_

Reading the message, twice, and Tenya still couldn't get it through his head that she, despite not knowing his older-brother in actual life, she was willing to help him and his family, and not because Tensei was a Pro Hero.

With stunned eyes, Iida simply nodded his head and let her go when she backed away from his grasp.

Sierra gave him a smile and a final nod, before she closed her eyes and morphed into her white-wolf form, picking her phone up from the ground with her fangs, happy that her siblings got her a phone that won't break from the small-strength she puts into her fangs.

She twisted her body and took off into a sprint towards the darkness.

"Sis!"

To the sound of Iida's calling and using her name, Sierra forced herself to a stop, turning her head to stare at the fifteen year-old and waiting to hear what he wants to say.

...His fists were trembling into tight fists... Then, he forced himself to bow. His medal dangling in the air, remaining connected around his neck.

"I will make this up to you! You have my word! I won't let your brother's sacrifice go in vain!"

And with that said, he made himself walk back into the hospital, leaving the white-wolf to take in his final words to her.

...

...

...

...Both her heart and mind didn't settle well to his words.

_'...He wouldn't...'_ She thought to herself, her right-ear twitching to the side when she caught the sound of rumbles coming from the sky. _'His brother is alive, he'll fully heal and will continue on as __Ingenium... He shouldn't have any reason to-... He wouldn't dare...'_

She didn't know if her fear will come true, or if she was worrying herself over nothing. She can't predict the future, can't know what may or may not happen.

...All she can do, is to prepare herself for anything that could happen... And hope that her fears will never come to be, in reality.

**_*Drip*_**

A single drop of rain landed on top of her head, slowly sinking through her fur.

She looked up, her nose catching the clear scent of moisture traveling through the air.

...The classic sign that rain is coming.

With that thought in mind, Sierra made herself go back into a full-sprint, starting her quest to head for her godfather's household.

* * *

**Seven Minutes Later...  
**She knew that the quickest way to Raiden's home is to fly, but she needed to give her arms a break from flapping all day. Even though they ache as she kept on sprinting down the sidewalk through the rain, she can endure aching muscles from running much more than dealing with arm, back and chest pain from flying. Apparently, even in her dragon-form and able to run on all-fours, her collarbones take the brunt on be overused from flapping her wings and cause tightening muscles to her upper-arms and chest.

...And because the poison chose to trigger in the middle of the day and is still recovering from the few burns she still has from her fight with Bakugō, her back is very sensitive to whatever touches her skin and won't be able to resist cold raindrops pelting against her exposed back for very long. So, being an animal with fur will better protect her scarred and burnt back than her school-uniform would.

Plus, as she runs, her burning muscles in her limbs will get her paws warmed up and will focus on wanting to keep them warm as she dashes through the small-puddles and cold pavement beneath her.

Taking the train would, also, be a rational idea for time and temporary shelter from the rain... However, many would recognize her from the Sports Festival and all the excitement would take its toll on her empathic-like ability. The only reason it didn't overtaxed her in the Sports Festival, was because of her adrenaline giving her extra energy and strength, and her mind focusing on the promise she made to her friends' family that kept her from succumbing to the many emotions.

Even in the rain, there are still a lot of people outside on the street of the city. Many of them watch her run past them, most of them mistaking her for a stray white-shepherd or a very large Berger Blanc Suisse. Since she didn't turn into a wolf at the Sports Festival, nobody recognized her to being one of the two first place winners of U.A. High.

In her jaw, her phone vibrated, prompting her to take a short break and seek shelter underneath an awning. There was nobody around when she morphed back into a human, as she quickly pulled up the text.

_**R u coming home? I'm giving ur meal 2 the cat if u don't, n I'm pretty certain she doesn't like soup.- Night Raven**_

She smiled at her father's message.

_'If he's threatening me to starve, that tells me he's worried sick. Can't really blame him, after watching my performance in the Sports Festival went... That, or something else could be bothering him to have me return home.'_

She reached a finger to reply... Only for the wind to blow into her face... Carrying with it, a certain scent that makes her want to keel over.

...

...

...It was _blood_.

She narrowed her eyes towards the direction it was blowing from, placing her phone sideways in her mouth and morphing into her wolf-form, pushing her body to sprint through the wind and rain.

She follows the trail that can't be washed away, that humans lack the mind to rely on their senses and detect the scent of Life... Of _**Death**_, itself, as it claims what won't satisfy its hunger for Wine of Life and continuous greed to consume all into darkness.

...

...

...She finds herself at an alleyway, about six kilometers from the current crime scene... From where _Ingenium_ was attacked by the Hero Killer.

...

...

...

... She's in one of Raiden's claimed territory of Hosu City, finding his Family Symbol behind the dumpster underneath the building's emergency fire ladder.

...

...

...

...She knew and heard from the news, about a week ago, a Pro Hero was found dead in this very alleyway...

...

...

...Her godfather had to cancel their training session, when some of his scouts gave him the grievous news and had her and Izuku to train at the beach, on their own, for two days.

...

...

...

...He was angry... And yet, also _sad..._ More like in **mourning**.

...

...

...

...

...There was still some blood left on the wall, behind the dumpster...

...

...

...A small-scent of blood came from somebody else...

...

...

...

...

...A scent she recalled smelling... _Eight **years **_ago...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...She dropped her phone from her mouth, morphed into her human-self, and was left vomiting bile, and digested food underneath a downspout...

...

...

...

...

...Tears ran down her face...

...

...

...

...With shaky hands, she crawled to her phone and grabbed the small-device, struggling to write an emergency message to the one person she needed to see, as soon as possible...

...

...

...

...

...

...Seven minutes later, three people, wearing black, stood before the trembling girl...

...

...

...The instant they got her on one of their backs, they vanished in a poof of smoke...

* * *

**Twenty-Nine Minutes Later, at the ****Horiuchi Abode...  
**In the dojo, the once former Lightning-Rain Pro Hero couldn't calm down, the instant he received the text message from his goddaughter... Sending him the exact coordinates he didn't want either of his god-children to walk by...

...

...And unfortunately, she happens to be there, alone... No doubt, she smelt _his _scent.

Soft footsteps drew him from his thoughts, looking up and staring at a younger-version of himself, with shorter, wavy hair and Icy-blue eyes, wearing all black and dripping wet from the rain... His twenty-four year-old son, Raijin Horiuchi.

"Father," he greeted.

Raiden nodded his head to the younger-man.

"Any news?" He asked, though having a feeling that his answer will be what he fears to be so... And when Raijin shook his head, Raiden let out an irritated sigh.

"We've searched nearly all of Hosu City, and still, we can't find him, Father. _-He was just as frustrated at their failure at looking for their target, as his father.- _And with the rain going on, we're gonna have to call off our search until the weather clears up. We can't risk anybody getting sick."

Raiden nodded his head in agreement.

"When it does clear up, we'll search all over Hosu City, again. Hopefully, we'll find a clue the next time we search. _-Raijin nodded his head, already thinking the same thing on doing.- _And what of your sister?"

"We've just received word that _**Yuki **_(Snow) and her group should be back right about-"

Just before he could finish his sentence, a poof of smoke spread on the dojo... When the smoke finally cleared, three figures kneeled before Raiden.

...On one of their backs, is a barely conscious Sierra, who was slightly panting for breath. A blush of red covered her cheeks, indicating a fever.

"Now..." Raijin said, before getting to his feet and sweeping the fourteen year-old off of the back of whom he knows to being his twenty year-old sister.

"Yuki?" Raiden said, walking over and checking over his goddaughter, wincing from the heat radiating off her forehead.

"A serious fever," the girl covered in black reported. "Stress and being out in the rain finally got to Ra Ra. She, also, appeared to had thrown up whatever meal she had at the alley and, on the way here, just threw up the water we gave her."

"And for the fact that she's still underweight, isn't much help to aid her to fight off the sickness." Raijin added in, gently rocking his god-sister in his arms when he heard a faint whimper.

"Get her out of her school uniform, and put her in something warm and dry. Have somebody dry her school uniform, too." Raiden firmly instructed, as Karasu, part of the group to find the girl, took her out of Raijin's hold and swiftly, but carefully, took her to a room to do so.

As she was taken, Sierra was left in a coughing fit.

"Best get her some cough medicine, too." Raijin added in, as he followed Karasu out of the dojo, needing to get out of his wet Shozoku. "And again, why can't we find any shozoku that are waterproof?"

"Because Dad insisted on staying traditional and wants to see us suffer from the rain," his sister called out the answer to him.

Raiden blushed at her words, pouting.

"You know that's not true," he said. "I just couldn't find a decent material for our shozoku, to improve their resistance against the elements."

His daughter simply rolled her eyes, removing the mask of her shozoku, revealing a young-woman that easily shows to being his daughter: Same hair-color like him and her brother, only shoulder-length long and straight. Same color eyes, with a hint of blue in the center of the iris. Light-skin, but more paler.

She is Yuki Horiuchi.

"Best get out of those clothes and go change, as well, Sweetie." Raiden gently ordered, heading out for the shōji door to leave.

"What are you going to do, Dad?" She asked, catching up with her father and going through the door when he held it open for her to exit.

His eyes slightly narrowed at her question, but the expression wasn't meant towards her.

"I need to contact Eraser Head, and inform him that Ra Ra will stay the night here."

Yuki returned the glare to her father.

"...It's hard to get my head around that," she said. "All this time, being told that your parent died when you were only a baby and dealing with the lack of any parents in your life-..."

"Uh, godfather. Right here." Raiden replied, pointing both his metal-fingers at himself, a slight hurt expression on his face when she smirked up at him.

"Godparents and blood-parents are two different things, Dad. Plus, Izu acts more like a responsible, mature older-brother than you act like a man-child, whenever they call you 'Rai-sama' instead of 'Uncle Rai'."

Again, Raiden pouted at her words.

"Why must you be so cruel to your father?"

Yuki smiled at him, standing on the tips of her toes and, playfully, patted him on the head.

"Because somebody needs to give you a hard time. After all, I took after Mom." She replied, lightly giggling when Raiden hunched over on the ground, quivering and having a gloomy cloud hang over his head.

"Akira, my beloved, where did I go wrong with our children?"

To that, the twenty year-old woman kneeled down and encouraged her father to get back on his feet.

"Well, I would have to say, the moment you gave us Mochi when we were five and nine, and didn't warn us to let them thaw a bit, before we each took a bite. We had to go to the dentist to get our teeth checked out when we complained about toothaches, only to find we lost two of our baby teeth and found them still stuck to our Mochi... You still have those very Mochi, that still has our baby teeth in them, on the shelf in your bedroom, after taking them to a friend of yours to permanently freeze them in ice."

He gave her a sly-smile, as they both left the dojo and walked outside, both enjoying the feeling of rain in the air and staying dry underneath the roof of their home.

"It was a special moment we had together, especially since they were your first two baby teeth to lose."

Yuki glared up at her father.

"And it's because of that moment, that I could never bring myself to eat another Mochi. _-Seeing they were getting off track, she refocused back to the topic.-_ The point is, Eraser Head hasn't even gotten her back for an entire month and, during their short time at U.A., she and Izu had gone through villain attacks and both basically damaged their bodies in the Sports Festival!"

Raiden can see where she was leading with this.

"You're questioning, on whether or not, he can protect her and is fit enough to become her father. Let alone, if U.A. is the best place for her and Izu to be in, with All Might teaching there."

She nodded her head, stopping in her tracks from entering the household.

"I know they both dreamed on going to U.A. to become heroes, but ever since All Might entered Izu's life and became a teacher at the school, nothing but trouble seems to always wait for them: Students had been harassed by reporters and paparazzis, both at the school and in the city, should somebody recognize them. And then, a few days after the school's defense system was bypassed and damaged from an unknown source, villains attacked a class that All Might had been teaching. And, from what we gathered, Izu had damaged his body, on multiple occasions, from the Quirk Toshinori passed down to him... And to learn that the ones who plotted the ambush at the U.S.J. were the ones who hurt Ra Ra, the same people that bastard that killed her mother had sold her to, may very well be planning on taking her back with them, should be just enough reason that we should consider getting them out of U.A. and someplace more... Well, _safer_ for them to learn how to become heroes. Especially since Izuku hadn't gotten control on using his Quirk yet and Sis can, somehow, breathe fire and, from Eraser Head's own claim, ice, too, when she never showed any signs on being able to do so."

Raiden can tell what she was suggesting they should do, especially when she put in much emphasize on the word 'safer'... He didn't like what she was saying they should do.

"...You want them to go to Fox Hound," he plainly replied.

Yuki didn't look happy, but nodded her head.

"It's secluded, they can learn how to control their Quirks and better understand the limit of their abilities-"

"At the price of being treated as Testing Experiments, put through stressful simulations that could scar them mentally beyond repair, and being closed off from society until they're Marked... _Exactly_ how Ra Ra was treated, when she was forced to be with the League of Villains at the age of four, exactly when she first got her Quirk."

The twenty year-old looked away from her father, hating the pain reflecting off his platinum-eye.

"The old Director of Fox Hound died twelve years ago," she explained. "The current Director, Conall Conan, The Alpha Wolf, had taken over the facility and changed it for the better... They no longer go through the same procedure they did when Talon Erkan, Snake Tongue, was running it. _-She walked up to her father and, standing on her toes, laid a hand over his left-eye.-_... Not like how they treated you, when you went to them for help from your own ordeal with villains, after they tried messing with your head and destroyed parts of your body that needed to be reconstructed with machinery."

He didn't like his child bringing up the past of his time in 'recovery'... The very reason to why he was no longer 'fit' to continue becoming a Hero, and forced into early retirement. Even if Fox Hound is now being run by a different Director, that does prove it won't go through the same procedures that he went through, the damage had already been done.

...He would never put any of his children, blood children and godchildren, to go to a former Hell of his.

He laid a hand on his child's right-shoulder... A sad-smile spread on his face.

"...My Snowdrop, you are right to be concern for Izu and Ra Ra's safety. You have every rights to question on whether or not Eraser Head can raise our White Wolf*, if he should have any rights to be her father. You even have the rights to question if U.A. is the right school they should be going to, while villains target them to get to All Might... However, to decide on how to help them reach their dreams and become Pro Heroes, is not your decision to make. _-He lowered his gaze to the ground, his smile gone and replaced with a frown... A stray tear seeped from underneath his eyepatch, gliding down his face.-_ ...Even if they end up losing their lives, the decision is theirs, and theirs, **_alone_**."

Yuki clenched her hands into tight fists, her teeth tightening against each other... As tears ran down her face, as she bowed her head.

...She knew he was right, and can't find any word to argue with his words... After all, her own mother made her choice to go assist a matter with a Muscle User Quirk, even when others warned her that she may not make it out of it, alive... And still, even when it costed the woman her life, she made her choice and was able to help the other heroes capture the villain, before she succumbed to her injuries.

She was only five at the time, when she and her big brother lost their mother, Akira Horiuchi.

...The twenty year-old woman couldn't stand to lose anybody else since then, even when she knew she can't always be there for those she cares about most.

Her father gently ran his finger against her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"I'm not asking you to immediately accept this, but to understand that this is the path they choose to follow. And you may not come to accept Eraser Head as Sierra's father... But what you can do, is be there for Ra Ra. Be there for both her and Izu, as their big sister."

She stared into her father's eye, the tears no longer leaving her Platinum/Icy-eyes, taking in his request for her to accept... Then, she nodded her head.

"Very well, Dad." She answered, laying a hand on his mechanical-hand on her right-shoulder. "I'm still not comfortable on the fact that All Might gave his Quirk to Izuku, without properly teaching him how to use it, and Eraser Head needs to prove to me that he can be the father Sierra deserves to have... But still, I'll keep an open mind about it."

Raiden beamed down at his daughter, proud that she's willing to give the Eraser Hero a chance to prove himself and to not do anything drastic that involves taking the two god-siblings to Fox Hound.

...A pair of running feet broke the two's moment, both turned to see Raijin standing before them, sporting on a grey-Yukata... His icy-blue eyes held fear.

"Father!" He cried. "Come quick! It's Sis!"

Immediately, father, son and daughter sprinted into the household, heading for the one room reserved for Izuku and Sierra, whenever they come by and stay over.

...When they reached the room and pulled the shōji door open, all stared down the fourteen year-old girl, laying on her left-side, in a white-Yukata that was slightly bigger than her petite size...

...

...

...They were horrified on what they saw...

* * *

He stares up at the clock hanging on the wall near the kitchen, seeing the time being 9:38.

...It's been thirty-one minutes since he sent her a text message to come home... Since then, she hadn't returned any kind of message that she was coming home.

Shōta glared at the clock, then looked down at the phone, seeing no new messages had came and that the time is exactly as the clock on the wall just said.

"Rraaow!" Jade jumped to the couch, pawing at his right-hand, looking up with her Jade-green eyes... She, too, was worried about Sierra.

"Still no word from her?" Coming out of the kitchen, taking his spot to Shōta's right-side, is his nephew, Hitoshi Shinsō.

The adult kept his gaze on the device.

"Nothing," he replied. "And if you use your Quirk on me to get information for her mom and grandma about Sierra, I'll have my class use you and your classmates as Sparring Partners for three months, with _specific_ instructions on how to locate and exploit your weaknesses, while erasing all of your Quirks."

Hitoshi gave him a blank look. Clearly, he's used to his uncle's threats and since, long ago, no longer feared them. That, and his own mother gave him useful information from their childhood and which one to say to get the Eraser Hero to back down from his threats.

He shook his head to his uncle's words.

"I'd rather hear from Sierra, herself, about her past, or at least from Midoriya... **_Without_** using my Quirk on them, of course." He added in, sensing a warning glare form his uncle. "...I owe her and Midoriya that much, for helping me press on to my dream... That, and I wouldn't dare use my own Quirk on my own family."

A small-smile appeared on Shōta's face when he heard his nephew refer to his daughter as 'family', just as his parents and siblings are very eager to finally meet her and properly welcome her into the Aizawa Family.

Though, that smile went away when he checked his phone and still, like before, found no new text from his daughter. And with the rain pouring much harder and thunder rumbling in the air, it made his patience on waiting for her run even shorter.

"A villain had better gotten her, or so help me, I'm actually going to make her bedroom into a padded room and put her in a straitjacket."

"Didn't you actually put Uncle Hizashi in a padded room that one time, after he drank some of that over caffeinated coffee of yours and didn't shut up for days?" Hitoshi asked, snickering at the tired glare his uncle sent him. "Mom told me about it, when you, her, Uncle Hayate, Aunt Nemu and Uncle Hizashi were patrolling nonstop, seven years ago. And that you were able to 'bribe' Nezu to built a padded room underneath the school, when Uncle Hizashi wouldn't stop yapping and kept tapping his foot like a rabbit."

Shōta let out a low moan, bowing his head.

"Why did she had to tell you about that?" He muttered, as a slow-smile spread on his face. "Since then, he wouldn't dare touch the coffee maker in the Teacher's Lounge and dubbed it as 'Sugar-Tonic Apocalypse'."

Hitoshi gave him an awkward expression, his stomach a bit upset from the thought of how much sugar his uncle would actually put into his coffee, always wondering how Hizashi didn't go into a Food Coma from all that sugar coursing through his body.

"...I hope to never end up being Sleep Deprived, like you, that would result on having to ingest enough sugar that could liquify my esophagus to extinction... Though, from hearing how skinny she is, it might help Sierra with improving on her blood-sugar."

His uncle chuckled at his nephew's words.

"She isn't really much of a sweet tooth, but at least she loves vanilla-flavored sweets."

...Hitoshi flashed out the Aizawa smile.

"...Yep, it's official, she's definitely one of us. Mom and Grandma were worrying on what if she didn't like vanilla, like the rest of us do. They'll be more than happy to hear she has the same liking that we all do."

Shōta nodded his head, flashing out his Aizawa smile.

"She's still a picky eater, but she enjoys just enough of our taste that we'll be able to get her to eat, when we come over for our Family Gathering."

Jade, looking between the uncle and nephew, let out a very loud "Rrrrow!", lightly kneading on the couch, sending obvious hints that they pay attention to her.

Shōta gently ran his fingers through her black-fur, earning a purr of comfort and happiness.

...

...

...

...Then, his phone vibrated in his hand.

Both Shōta and Hitoshi stared down at the phone, seeing a blank image on the screen...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Caller ID: **Raiden.**

The thirty-one year-old father glared suspiciously at the Caller ID, before pressing the Answer Button and bringing it to his ear.

"Raiden." He slightly growled.

**_"Shōta, good to hear from you." _**He heard the forty-six year-old man on the other-side of the line, which sounded calm and slightly cheery when he interacted with the Former Pro Hero. _**"Listen, I need to tell you something. It's Ra Ra."**_

Immediately, Shōta got to his feet.

"What happened?!" He replied, surprising his nephew at the angry and worried look on his face and tone of voice.

_**"...She's okay, but listen. My son and daughter just returned home from their training and, while on a patrol run, my daughter found Ra Ra sitting at an alleyway... Apparently, she caught a slight fever from the rain. So, Yuki, my daughter, brought her over at our home."**_

Part of him was very relieved to hear that somebody he knew I found his daughter, but most of him is panicking when he heard that she had a fever.

"I'll be right over," he said.

**_"Dame!"_** Raiden immediately replied. _**"The rain is going to get worse, tonight. Plus, going out in the rain, even if she were to get dry clothes, will only worsen her fever. And right now, she's fast asleep. It's best for you come by, in the morning."**_

The Eraser Hero glared down at his phone, an annoyed tick can be seen on his forehead.

"What is it that you're not telling me, Raiden?" He demanded, already heading for the door. "It couldn't be just the rain that caused her to develop a fever. What's wrong with my daughter?!"

He heard the forty-six year-old let out a stressful sigh, which silently pleased him on having to bug the former Assassin Hero.

**_"...Shōta,"_** he started. _**"We saw Sierra and Izuku's performances, during the Sports Festival... You may not think it at that time, but many things were going on that, no doubt, had made her sick: First off, with so many people there and many emotions going on, she must've been relying on her adrenaline, meditation and other techniques she and Izuku learned, in order to fight off from being overrun by those emotions."**_

The thirty-one year-old father clenched his teeth together, as he paused from putting on his boots.

_**"Second, she **_**_overused her Quirk from shifting, too many times. While most shapeshifter Quirk Users would end up feeling famished and need to eat to keep up their energy, Ra Ra ends up getting extremely tired and has a high risk on passing out, especially from heat exhaustion in the warm season, should she keep pushing herself to keep changing from one animal to the next. I'm just very surprised, after her fight with that Bakugō boy and only having fifteen minutes to sleep from her stamina being used to heal her body from Recovery Girl's Quirk, that she was still able to stand and not collapse, during the Award Ceremony."_**

Shōta swallowed at the lump that suddenly lodged itself in his throat.

_**"Third... After Hizashi blurted out her true last name to the entire world and hinting you as her family relative, she fears for your family to being searched and located... Mostly, from **the ones** who hurt her**__**."**_

_'Of course, Hizashi would end up being part of the reason why she got overrun by stress and is, right now, at Raiden's Household. He can forget about any chances of her going over to his place to spend the night, after that stunt he pulled at the Sports Festival!'_

While he was very much with the plan... He knew, that deep down, he'll end up allowing her to go over to his pseudo-brother's house for a night or two... Just as soon as Present Mic receives his just deserved punishment.

_**"And then, there's the fact that she just went over to the Hosu Hospital, completely distraught and concerned for one of her new friend's well-being, who was dealing with the aftermath that a family member of theirs just ran in with a villain that, nearly, killed them. Before you ask how I knew that she went to check up on her classmate, she sent me a text, while she was heading for the hospital. She, also, text me that she was worried about her brother overdoing his Quirk, and new that Izu would explain to you about her brother's Quirk... I'm guessing you don't know what happened at the hospital, do you?"**_

One thought immediately popped up in his head, fearing on the possibility that his would-be stepson overdid his Quirk and, as Izuku just told him if Jeremy overused it for too long, had his life put in danger... Or worse... _Died_, while saving Iida's brother.

"...Is Jeremy okay?"

_**"If by 'okay', you mean 'alive'? Then yes, he is.** -Shōta let out a relief sigh of breath.- **...However, Ra Ra told us that, due to the serious damage to Ingenium's spine, her brother will be needing physical therapy and force on leave from the hospital, while healing from temporary **_**_paralysis from the waist, down... So, there's that stressful shit that, no doubt, caused her to make herself ill from worrying for him... That's why, after she gets some rest, food in her belly, take some medicine and the storm calms down tomorrow, it would be best that she stays here, for the rest of the night. By then, she'll probably be well enough to come home. Will you be all right with that, Shōta?"_**

From behind him, Hitoshi held Jade in his arms, waiting and watching to see what his uncle is going to do, not wanting to interrupt the conversation going on between the two adults.

Shōta very much want to go see his daughter, now more than ever, to have her home and cared for... But, even before hearing the roaring of thunder setting off outside of his home, he knew that the older-male was right.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing himself to calm down and to not get stressed over the situation.

"...Do you want me to bring her spare clothes?" He asked, stepping away from his boots.

If he were able to see the Former Pro Hero, Raiden would certainly be smiling at his acceptance to let the fourteen year-old stay over at the Horiuchi Abode.

_**"Best do so; people will certainly recognize her, if she's walking in her school uniform. And, because she will still be recovering from being ill, she'll avoid morphing, unless it's absolutely necessary of her to transform. Animal Quirk Users choose to avoid shapeshifting, to allow their bodies to recuperate faster... Do you want me to give her a message, before I hang up?"**_

Because he isn't one to reveal his true feelings to those he doesn't want to share with, her couldn't tell Raiden to tell Sierra "I love you" or "Get better".

So, he chose something that she will know what he means.

"Tell her, 'The sleeping bag is now off limits, and that the cat wants catnip'."

Clearly, it sounded very odd, but Raiden swore to pass on the message and, after bidding each other a goodnight, both hanged up the conversation.

Hitoshi raised a questioning eyebrow at his uncle, as he continued petting Jade.

"She does know that you still have your sleeping bag, right? And that you wouldn't give it up, even if you were to promise to get rid of it?" He asked, as Shōta started heading for his bedroom to sleep.

"She does," the adult answered. "...What she didn't bother on telling me, was that she dissected it and add in extra stuffing into the head area... I blamed it all on Hizashi, thinking he was searching my sleeping bag for my stashes of sugar packets, again, and used the extra stuffing to act as decoy until I found all my stashed sugar packets completely replaced by the stuffing. Chased him all over the school, until Hound Dog asked me why Sierra was taking all sugar packets of the school to Lunch Rush."

...Unable to help himself, Hitoshi Shinsō let out a snort of a laugh, releasing the black-cat from his grasp to cover the lower-half of his face.

"She found your sugar stash in your sleeping bag? _All_ of it?" He asked in giggles, snorting behind his right-hand.

When his uncle nodded his head... He allowed himself to fall to the ground and let out a boasting laugh, holding his stomach with both arms.

Shōta glared down at his nephew, a twitch from his left-eyebrow showing his irritation, as Hitoshi continued to laugh.

"_She_, a fourteen year-old girl, was able to steal from _you_, an Underground Hero, your sugar packets and left no trace that she did it...?! Oh my GOD, that's so priceless! _-He immediately sat up, pulling out his phone from his pocket.-_ I need to tell mom and the others this! They are going to flip!"

"Do that, and I'll make certain you end up gaining my sugar addiction and then, after going through the same withdraw as me, you'll learn to never let anybody steal your precious supply of sugar!"

Of course, Hitoshi had already sent the text to his sister and knew that his uncle wouldn't do anything to harm him. Not unless, he's up to face his mother and baby-sister.

It was no secret that he has a serious sugar problem, which includes adding so much into his coffee. So, to hear that somebody stole his stash, it's very serious and something that nobody was ever able to accomplish, without getting caught for doing it.

So, not really feeling any strength to attack his nephew and wanting the day to be over with, Shōta went to his bedroom and allowed himself to fall into the comfort of his mattress.

He let out a tiring sigh, slowly rolling his body to the pillows and getting himself under the covers, not caring that he's still in his Hero Clothes.

_'If I could, I would marry my bed... Though, it would be creepy, if it were to come to life... Besides, nothing could ever replace Cici.'_

His heart constricted from the thought of his fiancée, reminding him of the devastating news that Jeremy is paralyzed, even though it will only be temporary.

He buried his face into the pillow, groaning into the material.

_'I shouldn't get worry over something I'm not directly involved in... Still, I can't help but worry for those kids of hers. They're all Sierra has left of their mother... Just as she's all I have left of Cici. And should anything happen to her-... **-He lifted his face off the pillow, flopping to his back and glaring up at the ceiling.- **Damn it, Shōta! Don't think like that! Nothing is going to happen to her! She's safe, with her godfather. And tomorrow, you're going to pick her up and bring her home... And finally, present her to the rest of the Aizawa Family... So, stop thinking like she's going to get herself killed or kidnapped by the League of Villains, when she'll be back and can keep watching over her, as her father.'_

He can feel just how tired he was, and wanted to give in to the blissfully sensation of sleep... Yet, as I slowly closed and he finally went to dream, his heartfelt troubled.

...It knows, no matter what he tries to tell himself, his child will always be in constant danger... And he won't always be there, to stop it from happening.

* * *

**The Next Day, at Eight in the Morning...  
**...Something feels off.

...She knew that something wasn't right... About _herself_.

Her eyes slowly opened from the darkness, but her mind still felt very muddy. And with the continuous pounding against her temples and brain, it made it harder for her to concentrate on remembering what happened.

She slowly lifted her head up, wincing from the pulling and uncomfortable sensation of muscles tightening, as if trying to restrict her of any kind of movement. Her throat feels very dry, and sorer than how it felt yesterday.

...And then, there's her back... It feels as if a boulder rolled on it, crushing her spine into dust and somebody left porcupine quills and sharp thorns all over the skin of her back and shoulder.

Sierra opened her mouth, trying to get some word to come out... All it left her, was in a coughing fit and curled herself into a ball, feeling the pulsing feeling traveling in her chest and heart.

Her eyes widened at the tightening feeling in her chest, clenching tightly to the robe she soon realized belonged to her god-sister.

_'Yuki?! Raijin?! Uncle Rai?! Somebody! Help!'_

Her prayers was left unanswered, as tears ran down her face when the tightening feeling increased, making her silently gasp for breath.

In her desperation, she forced herself to crawl out from under the blanket and off the soft mattress she slept in and banged her head against the tatami mat beneath her.

The pounding sound was soft and light, but she knew somebody within the household will hear; they've been trained to enhance and rely on their senses, so somebody was bound to come in to discover why she's making that sound.

...Just as she hoped, seven seconds later, pounding footsteps came her way.

...

...

...The one to had found her, was Karasu.

"Ra Ra!" She shrieked, kneeling beside the fourteen year-old, who finally stopped slamming her head against the mat.

Again, Sierra tried to speak, but Karasu gently shushed her, laying a finger over her lips.

"Don't speak," the woman ordered. "Recovery Girl informed us of the condition of your throat, and are not to speak for the next few days. _-Sierra calmed down to the news, reminding her on what occurred yesterday. After guiding her back to her bed, Karasu got to get feet.- _I'll go get Rai-sama."

She didn't want to be left alone, but is unable to voice out her fear and, knowing she won't be left alone for very long, allowed the Raven Quirk User to go retrieve her godfather.

...

...

...The headache kept pounding in her head... But the pain coming from my head, couldn't be compared to the tightening feeling from her heart and chest.

...

...

...

...Her memories were already coming back to her, recalling the reason why she isn't back home with her father and ended up at her godfather's abode, wearing her god-sister's robe.

...

...

...

...

...She remember the hurt that pierced her heart, recalling the scent that made her insides tie up in knots...

...

...

...

...

...She now knows _who_ the Hero Killer is.

_'It has to be him,' _she thought. _'There's no doubt... Izu and I hadn't seen him for eight years, but there's no forgetting that scent of his... I _**never**_ forget a scent.'_

Multiple sounds of footsteps came her way, and she knew one of them would be Raiden. She, also, believe that, with her wearing her god-sister's robe, that the other followers would be her god-siblings, Raijin and Yuki. And to her silent delight, when the shōji door pulled open, she sees all three of her Horiuchi God-Family before her eyes.

...

...

...

...

...

...Tears gathered in her eyes, getting her god-family to kneel beside her.

"Ra Ra, are you okay?" Raiden asked, kneeling beside her head, gently laying a metal-hand on top of her head.

She shook her head, slowly raising her hands from beneath the covers.

_**...Not right... With me... Something... Very wrong... Can't speak-**_

"We got you something for your throat, and to help with the pain you're going through."

She narrowed her eyes into her godfather's platinum eye.

Raijin and Yuki, also, glared at their father.

"Father, she didn't say anything about being in pain!" Raijin alerted.

The forty-six year-old widened his eye, shocked that he allowed himself to let important information slip like that. Still, he took the cup from his daughter and gently, while wincing when moving his hand to go against her back, lifted Sierra to sit up, resting against his right-arm.

"Drink, Sweetie."

She jerked her head away from the cup, her eyes still glaring warning daggers at her godfather.

_**What happened?**_

He tried to reposition the cup back to her lips.

"Honey, you need to drink or you won't get bett-"

**_It was _**_him__**, wasn't it?**_

Raijin and Yuki looked away from her words, knowing precisely who she was talking about. Raiden slightly pulled the cup back, his gaze shifting to sorrow, as the fourteen year-old pressed on.

_**Uncle Roka... He's the Hero Killer. I found his scent in an alleyway, where the Scout Hero, Tracer, was found dead... Why didn't you tell us that he became the Hero Killer, and stopped going by Stendhal?**_

Raijin and Yuki were quite surprised to her claim, more so that she recognized the scent of the one she calls Uncle Roka.

...Raiden let out a tiring sigh, tipping the cup back to her lips.

"...I'll tell you everything, Sweetie... Both you, and Izu, about Uncle Roka." He swore, greenly getting the green-colored liquid to enter her mouth. "Right now, you need to drink this and get your body to relax. The stress got to you, last night... You underwent an _epilepsy_... A **seizure**."

This time, as she slowly drank the herbal tea, when it was halfway empty, she turned into his shoulder, burying her face into the soft material.

Her silent, shy-like response was very concerning to the three Horiuchi.

Raiden narrowed his eye down at his goddaughter.

"...Ra Ra?"

He didn't need to use any more words, as she pulled away from her godfather and, with her head lowered, signed to her God-Family.

...They were all completely horrified to what she said to them.

**_...This is the second time it happened, since two weeks ago. Recovery Girl informed me that my health is deteriorating, because the poison showed signs of changing and not completing on gaining more weight than I should've packed on... It's now attacking my stomach, and when combined with severe stress and very low blood sugar, I'll end up undergoing through seizures. Most specifically, Tonic-Clonic Seizures._**

TBC

* * *

*:...This name will be brought up, in future chapter(s), and will be explained. So, keep an eye on this name.

R&R


	22. Visiting the Folks (Part 1)

**Eight Thirty in the Morning...  
**"This is where the Former Pro Hero, Raiden, lives?" Hitoshi asked, showing some surprise from his tired gaze on standing before the giant door.

"Yeah, your Uncle reacted the same way when Midoriya's mother brought us here to find her son and Ra Ra." Shōta explained, tapping his knuckles against the door with his right-hand, as his left held on to a bag that contained some of his daughter's clothes.

He heard footsteps coming from the other-side and when the doors opened, he found himself being greeted by the forty-six year-old Leader of the Horiuchi Clan.

"Shōta! You came," he greeted. "A bit sooner than I'd expect you to, but nevertheless, I'm happy to welcome you back to my humble abode. _-Noticing the Eraser Hero isn't alone and saw it being the one to fight Izuku in the first match in the Sports Festival, Raiden beamed down at the purple-haired teen.- _Ah! You must be Hitoshi Shinsō. _-He extended a hand towards the boy.- _Thank you, for giving it your all, against my godson, at the Sports Festival."

Very much surprised that somebody is thanking him for fighting with their family member, Hitoshi slowly reached out and shook hands with the Platinum-haired adult.

"Clearly, I'm not physically capable at fighting head on, like Midoriya and my little cousin." He replied.

Raiden nodded at his words, agreeing with him.

"Clearly, you didn't think about having to perform combat, should your opponent gets past your Brainwashing Quirk. So, if you want, I can help train you. Though, you may prefer having Izu and Ra Ra assist you, before coming to me."

Hitoshi needed to think about it, but gave him an agreeable nod.

In irritation, feeling as if he was purposely keeping them back, Shōta stepped up.

"Can we see Sierra, now?" He demanded. "We're in a bit of a hurry to get home, and we didn't came here to have small talks with you."

Slightly pouting to the thirty-one year-old, Raiden gestured the two to follow him into his household.

"Her fever went down, but is a bit lethargic and can only communicate through Sign Language. You do know how to at least read Sign Language, right Shōta?"

The Eraser Hero shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Not as well as Hizashi does, but I do know just enough of it." He answered.

Hitoshi was confused to the news.

"Why is she signing? Is there something wrong with her voice?"

Shōta turned to his nephew.

"Over exposion towards fire, when she fought Bakugō, left her voice damaged. Recovery Girl was able to heal most of her injuries, but because her stamina was slow, it wasn't enough to heal her voice. So, she can't talk for a few days."

Hitoshi held a whole new grudge towards the asshole that acted like a big shot in Class 1-A, now wanting to go teach him a lesson for hurting his little cousin.

He jabbed a finger to hope uncle's right-shoulder.

"Think you or at least Uncle Hizashi can teach me how to sign?"

Shōta raised an eyebrow at his nephew's request.

"If we have time, we'll teach you."

"If you ever do come by and train with us, we can, also, help you with signing, as well." Raiden offered, before stopping in front of a door of a room. "Izu and Ra Ra can, also, help you to understand Sign Language, once she has her voice back."

When the door slide open, both Shōta and Hitoshi both stared at a smaller, female-version of Raiden. She nodded her head in greetings to her father, giving him a calm, blank look. But, when she turned and saw the thirty-one year-old male, wearing a long-sleeve black shirt and black jeans, she sent him a warning glare.

From the way her gaze judge him, he can guess she already knew who he is and, very much, doesn't approve of him over what is very important to her... He can guess what it was that's so important to her, that she wouldn't allow any of them to enter her room.

So, he held up a bag.

"I got her some clothes," he stated. "And since you clearly won't let any of us in to see her, here. Just don't irritate her back, or anythi-"

"I know about my god-sister's history, which includes the scars and wounds she bares." The twenty year-old woman muttered, grabbing the bag from his grasp. "I shall bring her out, as soon as she's able to gather her footing and not collapse. _-She sent Shōta another warning glare.-_ It would be best if she eats something, first, before she leaves. But, seeing that you want to have her back into your possession, Karasu and I shall finish our task, as quickly as we're able to."

With another nod to her father, she closed the shōji door. From the other-side of the door, small pattering of feet can be heard walking across the tatami mat.

Raiden turned to Shōta.

"While I do apologize for my daughter's behavior, she is right to allow Ra Ra to have food, before you leave." He suggested. "She slept most the night away, so she didn't get the chance to eat anything. And because she's still getting over the fever from the rain, some food might help her on getting better."

The thirty-one year-old father did want to get his daughter to eat, as soon as possible, and didn't want any possibility of her collapsing, while heading home. So, for the girl's sake, he nodded his head in agreement.

"We can't stay for very long," he said. "And it'll have to be light food, so it doesn't upset her stomach."

Raiden smiled at his request, and guided the two Aizawa Family to the dojo.

"While we wait for them to join us, you can finally meet my son, Raijin."

When they reach the door to the dojo and the Assassin Hero pulled the shōji door apart... All three of the males had to pull back when a member of the Horiuchi Clan, wearing the full-black shozoku, shot straight passed them and landed in a pond.

Hitoshi was completely taken back at what he just saw, while Shōta raised an eyebrow at Raiden, who was smirking with pride.

"Guess he decided to release some pent up energy, by training with some of our men. _-He turned to the two Aizawa.- _Perhaps, this will be a great opportunity for your nephew to witness what training Izu, and Ra Ra had taken up under our tutelage."

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later...  
**"How the hell are they still standing, after that?!" Hitoshi cried out, wincing when Raijin dislocated one of his opponent's shoulder and pulled himself away from the fight, having a limp in his step from Raijin's earlier attacks that'll leave bruises in his bones for weeks.

While flipping his second opponent over his back to land roughly to the ground, Raijin twisted their wrist. His victim screamed, but still tried to fight by sweeping his leg to trip the stronger-man... He ended up getting his Tibia and knee damaged, when Raijin dodged the sweep and, pinning the leg down with his own foot, delivered a strong punch to his knee.

Raijin rose as the victor of the match.

"And I thought this was suppose to be training; he's hurting them!"

"Because, with injuries, it makes a warrior wiser to not fall in the same pattern that left them with that specific wound. Wounds, even life-threatening injuries, can I become teachers when our lives are hanging in the balance between near death and defeat." Raiden explained, nodding his head in approval to his son, while the younger Lord of the household help his second opponent to his feet. "Besides, we have a healer of our own who would take care of those injuries. And believe me, this isn't the first time they received those injuries."

Hitoshi gave him a slightly nervous look.

"If that's how your son fights in battle, I shudder to think on how you engage combat... Though, I have a pretty good idea on how you fight and after watching how your men fought, I can easily see that you all fight as ruthlessly as my uncle does, when out as Eraser Head."

To his left, Shōta smirked at his words.

"...And now, I'm very much horrified on even thinking up a single thought on how you trained Midoriya and my little cousin."

That time, Raiden let out a heartfelt laugh. His laugh was joined by his own son, who also heard the concern teen's words, after handing off his second opponent over to the first opponent to get treated by their healer.

Their laughter caught both the Aizawa by surprise.

"Our fighting styles may seem ruthless and I have been trained to be deadly, but believe it or not, my father is a big softy on those two." Raijin replied. "In fact, after joining our dojo for almost two months, Dad told them, out of nowhere, to call him 'Uncle Rai'. Since then, he tried to coddle them for years. Even to go as far as to get them to like sweets as much as he does. Luckily, neither gained his sweet tooth."

Raiden sent a warning glare to his son.

"They just don't have good taste yet," he said. "But I swear, one of these days, they will find their love for it. They just don't know it's for their own good."

Raijin glared back at his dad.

"And it's because of your childish antics, they refused to call you their uncle and still call you their master."

...Immediately, Raiden curled up in a ball and started sulking on the floor.

Both Shōta and Hitoshi sweat dropped at the feud before them.

Raijin gave them a smile of reassurance.

"He never had siblings of his own, yet he always dreamed about being an uncle." He told the two. "So, when Izu and Ra Ra came into our lives, eventually leading Inko to enter our household, in just a month, he already viewed her as his own sister. And when he told her how he felt about her, which she confirmed to view him as a brother she longed to gain, my father basically adopted her into the family and, after some discussion and going to court to solidify their decision, was appointed as Izuku and Sierra's godfather."

"Father certainly became the happiest man alive when they became part of our family, other than our own births." A female voice replied, startling Hitoshi to his feet, even surprising Shōta when she entered the dojo.

...Coming to Yuki's right, with her head held low, a fully dressed Sierra came in. In her left-hand, being shoved into her dark-blue pants' pocket, was her phone.

Immediately, Shōta got to his feet, as Hitoshi already came before the drowsy, quiet girl.

The fifteen year-old was very much happy to finally meet his long-lost cousin, relieved that she isn't harmed in any way and not baring any physical marks that Bakugō implanted from that fight yesterday.

...However, he was very much puzzled and worried when she refuses to look at him and kept her head down.

He raised a hand to place on her shoulder.

"...Cuz?"

Sierra's body flinched from the choice of name Hitoshi called her by, slightly pulling back when his hand landed on her left-shoulder for barely a second.

At first, Hitoshi didn't know what was going on, but when he recalled what his uncle told him last night, of those very rare moments when she and her siblings would go see some of their relatives from their mother's side of the family, his anger spiked from realizing she's behaving and reacting has she would from the treatment she gained from her 'other' cousins.

It made him sick to his stomach that his cousin, one of the few people who cheered him on and told him that his Brainwashing Quirk can be a Hero's Quirk, was treated as an outcast and shunned because of one family member who didn't care about her since learning about her existence.

_'It's no wonder she got nervous around me the moment I revealed myself as Uncle Shōta's nephew to her, and her classmates. She probably was fearing that I wouldn't react very well of her being Uncle Shōta's daughter, and would look down on her like her mother's family had down... Once Grandma and Mom hears about this, they'll be out for blood.'_

He went to place his hand underneath her chin this time, wanting her to see that he truly was happy to have her as kin... Only for Yuki to gently push his hand away, slowly shaking her head.

"She's still very tired, so any noises nearby her drowsy state will cause her to flinch and gets very jumpy if somebody makes contact with her body when her gaze is averted." She explained, her voice in a near whispering tone. "If you wish to make contact with her, have her see your hand by slowly moving it to her gaze, without forcing her to look up."

Still keeping contact with the fifteen year-old, she slowly pulled his hand forward to where he was just about to move it to grasp her chin. She held his palm out to Sierra's gaze for a few seconds, before slowly pulling the hand back to the shoulder it just rested on.

This time, the fourteen year-old didn't pull away.

Hitoshi was surprised.

Yuki smiled at the teenager, giving him a wink when he stared at her, gratitude can be seen in his purple-eyes.

"Since you _both -She sent a siding glance at Shōta, who stared back at her.-_ clearly wish to get to know our Ra Ra, which I hope includes the rest of your Clan, you'll have to know what to do and what not to do, in order to get her to become comfortable around you guys."

Doing the same thing that she did with Hitoshi's hand, she held her own right-hand to be seen within Sierra's sight for a few seconds, then gently rested it on her right-shoulder and, with Hitoshi in tow, guided the two teenagers to the two cushions that had small-trays of breakfast food in front of them.

Shōta watches where he stands, observing the twenty year-old woman softly and calmly instructing his nephew on how to interact with his cousin, as they both helped her sit in her spot, while grabbing on to each of their hands to keep her anchored as she folded her legs.

He let out a sigh of relief, feeling a bit more relaxed... Then, he turned to the presence that now appeared to his left-side, it being Raiden.

"She's still having an adjustment period, from the thought of you being our Ra Ra's father." He whispered, watching his children, with Raijin taking a seat to the left-side of Hitoshi, and Hitoshi all partaking in enjoying breakfast with each other. "Yuki has certain trust issues around adult-males that are involved in Sierra's life and, though she doesn't trust you for all these reasons, she's willing to give you a chance to prove to her that you can be the father Ra Ra deserves to have... Though, I am curious. _-He turned to the thirty-one year-old, a serious look can be seen in his Platinum eye.- _You claim that you are in a hurry... Where are you taking her?"

Shōta turned back to the scene of the two Horiuchi Siblings eating with his nephew and daughter, who seemed to finally be getting out of her drowsy state when she got a few food into her belly and was finally making some eye contact with her older-cousin.

Hitoshi showed to be very happy, even to go as far as to laugh when Sierra told him about cupcakes she and her god-brother made... Only for those cupcakes to end up being splattered on their faces when Izuku lost his footing and the momentum caused the treats to fly in the air.

He didn't know what cause their conversation to talk about cupcakes, but the Eraser Hero had a hunch it was somewhat important to his daughter and his Problem Child/pseudo-nephew.

Raiden wait patiently for his question to be answered, and when he finally did receive that answer... He gaped, as if a horse just kicked him in the chest and made his heart stopped.

"...We're taking her to see the rest of my family... They wish to finally meet the granddaughter, niece and cousin they never knew existed."

* * *

**Two Hours Later...  
**The train ride was anything, but pleasant. Because of her current state on healing from... A new _fit_ she gained from the dangerous improving effects of the poison, she can't morph into a bird to follow the train to their destination.

And so, after an hour and nine minutes of riding the train, she lost her breakfast and deposited the digested food into a bag. It was a good thing that the train was fully equipped with garbage cans, and bags. Clearly, they prepared themselves for those who get motion sickness.

Hitoshi sat to her right, gently running his fingers through her long-wavy/curly dark-brown hair, as Shōta had her lay her head against his chest, keeping an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

She slightly shivered, showing signs of being cold, despite wearing a black turtleneck and a black sweater jacket, with the bolded letters **_"Scorpions"_** written across the front of the sweater and an image of a Heterometrus Scorpion coiling it's tail around the word.

Hitoshi looked up at his uncle, able to see his unease on not being able to help Sierra in her desperate time of need. He let out a tiring sigh, as he continued to stroke his fingers through her hair.

In a way, it made him feel as if he was petting a cat. And while he was hoping it would help her feel better, it made him feel as if she was helping him to stay calm, for both his and Shōta's sakes, by allowing him to pet her hair.

Whatever the case, she did appear a bit less stressed out and was lightly dosing off, taking comfort of both their warmth encircling her weakened body and focusing on listening to the sound of her father's heart. Another tip Raiden and his family offered to them, before they left for the train station.

_**"As you know, she gets **_**_motion sickness when riding in a vehicle or any form of transportation for too long. So, should the trip be a long one, it is very likely that she'll end up throwing up what she'd eaten, even if it's small. So, should that happen, have her lay her head against your chest. Animal Quirk Users take comfort on having to listen to the beating of a loved one's heart, especially in stressful situations."_**

Hitoshi gently smiled down at his cousin's calm expression, finding it rather cute to see her far more innocent appearance when appearing to be asleep and letting her guard down. Even if it were to just be a moment.

"She got to you, too." Shōta whispered, smirking at his nephew's happiness on watching over his daughter.

The purple-haired teen lightly chuckled at his uncle's words.

"Apparently, so." He replied, pushing some of Sierra's hair behind the fold of her right-ear.

...There, with part of her neck exposed, his smile went away when he saw a few scars and fingerprints that looked years old. He knew, immediately, that those are one of the many burdens she has to carry with her, that his uncle told him about... When she was being abused from _villains_, and the murderous **bastard** that killed her mother... His **_would-be_** Aunt Cici, if his uncle had continued to search for her and didn't fell for the grievous news from his former neighbors.

He shivered from recalling Sierra's sudden collapsing, after the Cavalry Challenge had finished. Watching Midnight and Midoriya helping her to her feet, taking her to Recovery Girl... Seeing blood seeping from Midoriya's right-shoulder through his P.E. Uniform, caused by her taking it out on the boy from biting.

It made his insides tie in knots.

"...How?" He whispered.

Shōta raised an eyebrow to his question, not saying anything, as he waited for his nephew to be specific to his question.

"After what she's been through, going through severe abuse that no child should ever go through and dealing with a poison that causes her pain for years... How is it that she's still herself...? How is it that she's still sane?"

The Million Dollar Question... A great enigma many believe to see through, but always has a dark secret none can quite figure out. Even he, the Eraser Hero, couldn't find the answer to the question, no matter how much he racks his brain.

He let out a tiring, staring up at the ceiling of the train, looking at the dark line between the shadow and the light.

"...Beats me," he answered. "We all have to deal with our own challenges, and not all of them help us relate to another's challenge with the Devil, himself. Because of that, we can't answer the question, Hitoshi... Because, we never went through what Honey had to endure. _-He stared down at his child, who can easily convince anyone to be sleeping. He removed his hand from her shoulder, laying it on the top of her head.-_ Even if we're to ask her, it won't bring us anywhere near to understand her experience from her childhood."

Hitoshi stared down at his cousin. He didn't like the answer his uncle gave him, but knew he was right.

He slightly leaned forward, laying his right-hand over Sierra's forehead.

She barely lifted her head to his hand touching her, but didn't make any other movement to pull away from him. Even when drowsy, she already imprinted his lavender-tea scent into her mind and, already recognizing his touch when he laid his hand on her shoulder, knew that she can trust him.

His eyebrows knitted together, feeling the slight abnormal heat coming off her skin.

"She still has a fever. Is it really a good idea to bring her to the family? They wouldn't mind to call it off, when she isn't feeling well."

Shōta shook his head.

"Best to get it over with. Plus, _-The train stopped the moment he started his second sentence, resulting him to pull his daughter against him and putting his left-arm underneath her knees, carrying her bridal-style. It was time for them to get off the train.-_ if we did cancel the arrangement and hear that she's sick, your grandmother will try to find ways to come to my house and stay over to bond over Ra Ra, while she's recovering. Even to go as far as to bring the whole family with her, when my home isn't big enough to support fifteen people and a cat."

Hitoshi followed his uncle off the train... They found themselves in Hinohara Village.

Once a small-village, still remains a small-village. Though, the village had recently allowed railways to come to their town and a few delivery cars to come and go for the usual tradeoffs they make with the nearby cities. But again, the village remains small and still in-tune with nature.

Nowadays, most who live in Hinohara Village are people who desire to get away from the city life, active and/or retired Pro Heroes, generational families that owned parts of the land and small-business people. Everyone else, are mostly visitors, travelers and/or even tourists.

While it was still very cloudy and sprinkling rain at Tokyo Prefecture, in Hinohara Village... The sun is out, with clouds passing over them.

When the sun's light hit her face, Sierra opened her eyes. Her clouded mind, wanting to lure her to sleep, despite it being impossible when it's daytime, now wanted her to get up. She went to sit up, but Shōta pulled her back down to remain laying in his arms.

"Easy, Honey." He whispered to her. "You need to conserve your energy, before we meet the family. Just rest up some more. We're almost there."

With the sun out, it's basically impossible for her to go asleep. Not unless, she were to be sedated, or knocks her out hard enough to render her unconscious. Yet, she couldn't refuse an order her father gave her. And with her weakened state, she can't argue or do anything to convince him to let her walk with him and Hitoshi.

So, she laid her head on his right-shoulder. She closed her eyes to rest them, knowing sleep won't take her.

Hitoshi, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to his mother, gave Shōta a timid look.

"Speaking of family... Aren't you worried?"

His question made the butterfly in his uncle's stomach to start fluttering, not wanting to think what will happen the moment they get there.

"The only thing I'm worried at this point, is your grandma and mother kidnapping her and preventing me from ever getting us back home."

Hitoshi chuckled at his uncle's words... But, a frown came on his face.

"Gonna have to expect that; you kept the secret on being a father for over fourteen years, after all... Though, I wasn't referring about being worried about what _our_ family will do."

Shōta gave him a tired, annoyed look... Wanting him to cut to the chase and explain what he was trying to ask.

Hitoshi sent a quick look down at his cousin, who slowly cracked her eyes open to stare back at him when sensing somebody staring at her... She can sense the unease in his gaze, which told her he was going to ask about something that's possibly personal to her.

...She sent him a slight nod, giving him permission to ask away, whether she knew what he was going to ask about or not.

...Hitoshi turned back to his uncle.

"...You told Mom and the others that they aren't involved in her life, anymore. Especially, after their last Christmas Gathering Ra Ra and her siblings went to, when attempting to talk to their great-aunt, great-uncle and their mother's sister... What I meant was: Aren't you worried that they'll try to come back into her life?"

He expected his uncle to snap. To yell. Maybe even a clear sign of worry, or an attempt to avert the topic to something else.

...

...What he didn't expect, was for Shōta to give him the Aizawa Family Smile.

"Not at all."

Hitoshi lifted a questioning eyebrow raise.

"...Really?" He replied, finding it very odd. "You do know that they, no doubt, seen the Sports Festival and watched how she won first place with that asshole, Katsuki Bakugō."

"I do. _-His smile remained on his face... Which was getting a bit creepier for the fifteen year-old.- _And if you use your Quirk on me, I'll suffocate you in one of my extra sleeping bags and toss you into the school's pool."

Hearing the threat, Sierra cracked her eyes open, glaring up at her dad.

She can't growl or snarl to get his attention, so she decided to raise her head up and grab some of his hair and pulled at the few strands... With her _teeth._

Hitoshi chuckled at his younger-cousin's actions, as his uncle gently glared back at the girl... Before it went away, recovering the smile back on his face.

"Don't worry, Ra Ra." The teen said. "He can be threatening, when he wants to. However, he won't dare try and hurt me, unless he's brave enough to take on our Battle-Axe grandmother."

Her glare went away, replace with a confused expression on her face, as she release the hair from her mouth.

"You not going to always rely on your mother and grandma to get you out of punishment, Nephew."

"I know... That's why I'm going to use it, as often as possible."

Finding them getting off topic, Sierra tapped her father's shoulder and, lifted both of her hands, signed up to him.

_**Why aren't you explaining to Hito***__** about your non-concern of my mother's family may try to come into my life?**_

He didn't know what she was saying in Sign Language, but he had a gut feeling it had something to do with his topic about her family and why his uncle isn't concerned about them.

Shōta let out a tiring sigh, but didn't look annoyed or irritated to her question.

"Because, Honey, he doesn't have any reason to be concern on what _that_ family do in their lives. And should any of them try to get themselves involved in your life, let them... After all, they screwed themselves over, for following the orders of that Bitch of a woman."

...Again, Sierra caught a few strands of his hair with her teeth, and pulled at them.

After a few tugging, which did earned her slightly narrowed, tired eyes from her father, she let his hair go and signed to him.

_**...She is a terrible woman; even the animals, and many of the people who lived nearby her home know her true colors and witnessed her cruelty towards those who she view to challenge her social status... However, even if she had rejected me and turned her back on me, which involved having the rest of the pack to turn away from me... Like it or not, with or without a bond... She's still my grandmother... And, my mother's Mom.**_

...

...That, he wasn't in any agreement to her claim...

...

...

...But, because she's an Animal Quirk User, she has to show somewhat respect towards the very woman who didn't want her own grandchild to be born and wanted her own child to abort the baby.

It made Shōta sick to his stomach that the coldhearted woman would even tell his fiancée, her own daughter, to _kill_ their unborn baby, all because she wanted her to go back to that cheated horn dog that made her have sex with him, by using his own Quirk on her. And he had hoped that Ayano would've, somehow, change, since she's a specialized nursed that took care of other people's children, babies included.

He tightened his hold on her, slightly snarling in anger at the memories when Cindy told him why she was kicked out of her own house... He didn't want to ever know what his life would've been like, if she _had_, for some unexplainable reason, listened to Ayano and had killed off an innocent life.

...

...

...

...

...

...So, when Inko, Izuku and the Mūa Siblings told him what their ungrateful grandmother did... On the day of Cindy's _funeral_... He was more than prepared to face the dreaded Harpy.

_'...And that's why, I'm hoping she'll try and do just that.'_ He thought. _'...I want her to come over and even try to take you away from me, after she realizes on how she basically fucked herself for disowning a family member she didn't wanted to exist... That, and I know that Mom will very much like to get in a Cat Fight with her and knock her down more than just a peg, when she hears that she wanted Cici to abort her only granddaughter.'_

Hitoshi remained quiet, as he watch Sierra wincing from the sudden tightening of her father's grip on her, but wrapped her arms around his neck and silently gave him a hug.

...

...

...

...

...

...He didn't like that she was comforting her father, when she should be the one that should be comforted and focus on getting better from her illness.

_**"Animal Quirk Users view their friends and Pack as their greatest treasure, their entire world, and their source for strength. And it's because for their great love and devotion for their friends and family, that they put their well-being before themselves and do whatever they can help to make them happy... And it's because of their desire to take care of their loved ones that, unfortunately, lead them to not think for themselves. Which is very dangerous, if it effects their health."**_

He wanted to say something... But, seeing her calm and happy when Shōta slightly loosened his grip and no longer angry, he held off.

_'Yuki wasn't kidding, when she said Ra Ra truly views us as her top __priority and would put our need over her own... She definitely has the same behavior and quality, as Grandpa __Hiro* displays and uses when we come over and see him.'_

...

...

...

...Forty-seven minutes later on waiting, and a dark-green Jeep Cherokee pulled up... To the girl, it looked almost like her sister's car, except it being a boxy-version of the car model and having a darker-green color than Kyla's car.

When the driver's door opened and a person came out... Sierra was very much taken back when she sees a smiling, twenty-eight year-old woman coming for them.

With shoulder-length Russian-violet hair, Tyrian-Purple eyes and medium-white skin, lean and slightly muscular body and six foot tall... She looked like a different, colored version of Shōta Aizawa.

"Hey, you guys!" The woman called out, heading for Hitoshi and pulling him in for a hug. "And how is my champion of a son? You didn't suffer too badly from spending time with your Uncle Shō? Although, _-She stared down at the girl her brother held in his arms... Her smile grew soft at meeting the niece she hoped to meet, since Hizashi spilled the beans at the Sports Festival.-_ you probably didn't suffer too much, when you have your cousin to turn him into a big softy."

By the confirm of the woman claiming Hitoshi as her child... Did realization hit Sierra that this woman is, indeed, her aunt. And, if not for her scent being picked up, the fourteen year-old would've believed her to being some random, friendly stranger that seems to love hugging teenagers.

...

...

...

...She immediately tapped her father on the shoulder, and signed for him to put her down.

At first, he was confused by her immediate desire to be put down... Then, he saw the flash of fear in her eyes.

Shōta narrowed his eyes, as he kneeled to let her sit on the ground.

...

...

...When he saw her starting to morph into an animal, he activated his Quirk and stopped her from transforming.

Unable to transform, Sierra slightly hunched herself slightly, staring down at the ground and her hand. Her body slightly quivered, with the few twitching in the process.

Aizawa didn't like the sudden change in his daughter's behavior, which immediately took another step back from calm and friendly when his sister came over to see what was wrong and the fourteen year-old's quivering turned into trembling and slightly turned away from the woman.

"Shō? what's wrong?" She asked, reaching out to lay a hand on the girl and having it immediately pulled away from her when Sierra shrugged it off and scooted a bit farther from her.

Neither of the Aizawa Sibling knew why she was acting all scared, but Hitoshi, standing behind his mother and saw the expression on the girl's face, immediately recognized the reading and behavior.

Coming over and kneeling in front of his cousin, he used the method Yuki instructed him and his uncle to do. He held his hand out to be seen in her line of vision, held it there for a few seconds, then gently and slowly reached out and laid it underneath her chin, lifting her head up to meet his gaze.

...

...

...

...She tried to pull away from his touch and look away, but Hitoshi wasn't going to have any of that. This time, he moved his right-hand to her left-cheek when she tried to turn away from him, as he moved his left to rest on her right-shoulder.

Again, she seems to try and tap in to her Quirk to transform, but her father kept his Quirk active, still keeping his eyes on her... It made her anxiety rise even more, starting to breathe a bit faster and heavily.

"...Ra Ra." He whispered, forcing himself to stay calm. "...It's okay, Cuz. You're okay. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, but you need to calm down."

...

...

...

...

...A small whimper barely left her throat, before it put her into a hoarse coughing fit.

In response, Hitoshi leaned in and pulled her towards him to rest her head against his chest, moving his left-arm to rest over her back.

"You're okay. You're going to be okay," he continued. "There's no reason for you to be afraid... You have nothing to be nervous or afraid of, at all."

Her body started to calm down, as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around him, hugging him.

He laid his right-hand on top of her head, resting in chin on top of the hand, relieved that she's trusting him to help her.

He turned to his uncle.

"You can stop now, Uncle. She won't turn."

To his nephew's request, Shōta stopped using his Quirk, but didn't look away from his daughter.

His sister, still very much confused and slightly scared at what happened, looked up to her son.

"You know what was wrong with her, Hitoshi?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know precisely that made her scared and wanting to transform... But, when I saw the hurt in her eyes, I somewhat knew that she was enduring painful memories that resulted her to react onto those feelings. _-He turned to both his uncle and mother... His purple-eyes flashing a similar look that made their stomachs dropped.-_ ...I, basically, went through similar situations she went through, from all the other students labeling me as a 'villain'. I was able to hide it from them, which became my defense, but I couldn't keep it up and it left me to, subconsciously, turn it on wherever I go. Even at home."

Concern on how she would react when meeting the rest of the family, the twenty-eight year-old woman turned to her older-brother.

"If she isn't ready to meet the rest of the family, Shō, then you can bring her at another time." She gently suggested.

Shōta shook his head.

"Best get it over with now, instead of later, _**Hitomi***_ (Pupil of the eye)." He replied. "Even if I wanted to postpone the family gathering and would rather have her meet everyone when she's in better health, Mom will probably break into my house and spirit away Sierra in the dead of night. Remember how Mother basically tried to take as many advantage to have him _**Yami **_(Dark) over at the house, before Hitoshi came along and tried to take over the role as mother for you?"

The woman, Hitomi, winced from remembering how their mother would be thinking about her oldest grandchild all the time and would try to plan get togethers with her daughter-in-law to spend time with Yami... Which lead her to get all more possessive, when Hitoshi came along, a year later. And, with each grandchild that came into their family, the dubbed 'Battle Axe' of the family would go through hell or high water to keep her grandchildren over their home, as much as possible.

Within nearly sixteen years of her five children's life, since her eldest son was eighteen years old, their mother is now a proud, loving, fifty-three year-old grandmother to eight grandsons... No granddaughter, which she and her fifty-four year-old husband had prayed to have for nine years.

...Until the day at the Sports Festival and Shōta had to tell them, through his phone, on speaker, that Sierra is his daughter.

Hitomi, who was over at her parents' house with her big brothers, her husband, their wives and her nephew at that time, knew that Shōta was as good as dead for keeping such information from their parents... Then, he told them about the unfortunate fate of his fiancée and when his former neighbors gave him false claims that Cindy, her older-children and Sierra died, during the Eruption Incident... Thus, revealing to his sudden darker mood and distancing from the family, since August Seventh in 83 AP.

He still ended up getting an earful from their mother, for keeping such information from them about a grandchild they should've known existed... But, their father was able to calm her down and convince Shōta to bring her over the next day.

Wanting to figure out what made her newfound niece to be scared of her, Hitomi slowly reached a hand out for the girl's shoulder... Only for her brother to stop her, pulling her hand away.

"...Another time, if needed." He whispered.

Agreeing to what he said, Hitomi got to her feet.

"Well, we better get going." She happily announced. "Everyone's at home, and are dying to finally meet our little winner."

To be called as such, Sierra blushed in embarrassment.

Softly chuckling at her embarrassed state, Hitoshi gently helped her to her feet and, with an arm over her shoulder, guided her to the car.

Following the teenagers from behind, Shōta turned to his sister.

"...How's the old man doing?" He whispered.

She gave him a serious look... Which, immediately, turned into a full-blown smile.

"Dad had to hug him, in order to completely cancel out his Quirk and stop him from coming here and stealing her."

TBC

* * *

Sorry it took so long... Work had been CHAOTIC...! ALL BECAUSE THE CUSTOMERS ARE BEING OVERDRAMATIC ABOUT THE CORONAVIRUS!

...Seriously, people... Toilet paper! Instead of thinking about getting cold/flu medication... LARGE AMOUNT OF TOILET PAPER! And this is _before_, _**BEFORE**_, they even bother getting checked if they have the virus or not...! Literally **DAYS**, _A WEEK_ before Quarantine had been suggested!

It's ridiculous.

Just remember, what health department instructs you to do: Stay hydrated, wash your hands and, should you have symptoms of getting sick, take cold/flu medication, to help fight off the illness.

...AND STOP PANICKING/GETTING SCARED OVER SOMETHING THAT WE HAVE A HIGH RATE ON SURVIVING AGAINST, WHEN WE'RE GIVEN SPECIFIC INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO GET THROUGH IT!

Or, as Popo from TFS would say: DRAMA QUEEN~! DRAMA QUEEN~!

...And, in other news... I turned twenty-five, thirteen days ago... At least I was able to celebrate it...

*: Hito, in different Kanjis, mean: Gentle, Warrior; Samurai, or (in the BNHA wiki for the meaning of Hitoshi's name, and the Kanji they use for it) Person.

*: Like Hito, Hiro has multiple meaning in different Kanjis: Abundant, Generous, Tolerant and Prosperous.

*: By the Kanji they go by for the name, Hitomi, Hito means: History, and Mi means: Beautiful.

R&R


	23. Visiting the Folks (Part 2)

**Thirty-One Minutes Later, on the Road...**  
...The ride... Was very quiet... And, somewhat, awkward. Even when music from the radio is playing, it still felt awkward to the twenty-eight year-old woman.

Hitomi, while driving, would look over in her rearview mirror, seeing her son had fallen asleep... Leaving Sierra, sitting behind Shōta, to lean against the seatbelt and look outside, with the window rolled down.

...As her brother informed her, before driving to their family's home, Hitomi can clearly see how much the fourteen year-old looked nauseous from riding in the car. The classic sign of Motion Sickness. While it shouldn't be good, because she already puked up her meal on the train, she has nothing in her stomach to try and come out, if her nausea grew worse.

...Still, Hitomi's heart clenched when seeing the clear sign of agony her niece is going through from her Motion Sickness. Though, with the window rolled down and having the wind blow into her face, it did helped her with her fatigue, uneasiness and dizziness.

"Is the spare sleeping bag still there, Mimi?" Shōta asked, looking out of the window and resting his cheek on his fist, resting his elbow against the window.

She rolled her eyes at her brother's question.

_'As if he needed to ask that.' _"Still there, since the last time you came over." She answered. "It's a wonder that _**Okāsan**_, _**Otōsan**_, or even _**Ojīchan **_didn't find any bugs or holes into the sleeping bag, from the few times they would wash it."

In response, Shōta rolled his eyes to his sister's comment about one of his spare sleeping bags he keeps at their family's house.

"Mom would have me spray it down with bug repellent, both inside and out, before rolling it up and putting it away." He said.

Hitomi smirked at his answer.

"Of course she did," she said. "...I still don't see why you don't choose to sleep in the bed that's been prepared for you, and why you insist on sleeping in some old sleeping bag. I mean, it doesn't even have enough cotton to cushion your head and it's gotta be a bit Claustrophobic for you."

The thirty-one year-old simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I just like how it completely covers me," he replied. "And at least I know that it, let alone nobody, can try and smother my face with it."

His sister glared ahead on the dirt-road, following the trail straight into the woods.

"But it does leave you vulnerable, by trapping you inside of it and having to zip it open to get out." She muttered under her breath, though knowing he'll still be able to hear.

While behind them, Sierra stared at the two adults, somewhat intrigued on how they interact with each other.

_'Mom did tell me that he had siblings... I never thought I would, at this very moment, finally get to meet family from his blood.'_

Her stomach let out a low grumble, making her wince in silence from it's growling... She knows that it wasn't because of hunger.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat, as she leaned her face a bit further out of her car-door's windowsill, breathing in to the wind blowing more into her face.

...

...

...She soon realized, as she focused more on the scent that the wind blows against her, that she detect the faint scent of cows, sheep, chickens and horses.

Her eyes opened, as she lifted her head and stared at the trees moving past them... Above her head, she hears birds, squirrels, chipmunks and a few other woodland animals talking.

...And, to her complete surprise, they're all talking about her.

**_"Is that her?"_**

**_"It must be her!"_**

**_"_**_Rajnish _(Lord of the Night) _**must've known she would be arriving; his **_**_young had to use his Quirk to prevent him from leaving his territory, and to have his own younglings to assist him into dragging him back to their den."_**

**_"...The rumors are true... The Cast Young is _**_his** Pack!"**_

_**"She belongs! The Cast Young does belong to Kin!"**_

_**"Cast Young will no longer be alone! Cast Young will no longer Be Cast Young!"**_

She blushed at their words, as many of them greet her. Some of which, even tried to run alongside the dark-green Jeep Cherokee, despite knowing they won't be able to keep up with it, before they would give up and spread the word of her arrival.

So badly, she wanted to call out to them, in the Tongue of the Animal. So badly, she wanted to thank them for welcoming her into their home.

...

...

...

...

...So badly, she wanted to get out of the car and morph into an animal. To run straight into the woods, and carry the scent of the earth and plants surrounding her.

...

...

...

...

...

...To truly be embraced by Nature, itself, and to truly feel welcomed to this new area that she and her family are driving through in order to reach their family gathering.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...When the ground got a bit uneven, it reminded Sierra where she's in and her body, once again, let out another groan of protest from the movement.

She rest her head against the window sill, refocusing on breathing through the wind to calm her upset stomach.

...

...

...Then, without warning, the music to the radio stopped... Being replaced by the sound of a phone ringing.

...

...

...

...The response to the sound, startled the fourteen year-old.

"Mom's calling."

Shōta looked over to his left to see his daughter, who kept looking out of the window, but the clear shock written on her face told him that she was panicking.

He leaned forward and laid a hand on her left-knee, getting her to look at him and gave her a small, reassuring smile on his face.

"It'll be okay," he said. "...She's probably calling, wondering why it's taking so long for us to get there... She's very eager to meet you, just like the rest of the family."

Hitomi looked into the rearview mirrors, beaming up at her shy niece.

"You may not know this, but when it comes to her grandkids, your grandma becomes a full-blown mama bear and will smother you with so much love, you'll pass out from just feeling how much she loves you."

"You're telling me." To her left, Sierra saw Hitoshi waking up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You better answer the call, or she'll probably end up driving towards us and will snatch her right out of the car."

Smirking at her son's words, Hitomi pressed the phone button on the screen of her radio, stopping the ringing and starting the call with her mother.

"Hey, Mama! How's everythi-"

**_"What's taking you so long?!"_**

Sierra immediately jumped from the yelling, unintentionally hitting her head at the back of her seat and letting out a yelp, which left her covering her mouth to quiet her coughing.

Also surprised by the voice calling them, which wasn't their mother's voice but the voice of one of their brother, both glared at the blank screen.

"**_Shōya_** (First Night), what the hell?!" Hitomi yelled. "Why are you calling on Mom's phone? On top of that, why are you yelling?!"

**_"Well, if you must know, _**Shōma (Reaching for Truth) **_and _**Makkuro (Pitch Black) **_are keeping Mom from driving off and meeting you guys, while Dad is checking on Pepper in the stables! That horse had been restless for days and, according to the vet, she's going to be giving birth at any day! Now, if there's nothing more to say, when are you getting here?!"_**

The fourteen year-old slightly curled in on herself, nervously looking between her annoyed father and angry aunt arguing with the person calling them, while Hitoshi, after unbuckling his seatbelt, scooted over to sit next to her and pull her against him.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "This is normal. They're always at each other's throat."

"First off, stop yelling. We can all hear you, and it's getting Sierra worked up." Shōta growled out. "And second, we're about ten minutes from the house. So, you can give Mom the news and calm down. The house needs to not be hostile, or else it'll make her sicker than she already is."

**_"Hold up... She's _**_sick**?!"**_

Sierra flinched at the raised tone in Shōya's voice, trembling in Hitoshi's hold.

The purple-haired teen glared at the screen.

"Uncle _**Ōya**_ (Big Arrow), cut it out." He sneered, moving his hands to cover his cousin's ears. "If you won't stop being an ass and want to argue about this, during the rest of our drive there, then switch with Uncle _**Ōma **_(Yellow) to deal with Grandma and tell her that we'll be there in a few minutes. Otherwise, hang up and deal with her rants, while your nephews and your sons try to figure out why you're yelling."

Silence was met for the four Aizawa Family, as they heard faint noises of voices being heard through the speakers.

Then, a groan of irritation came through.

**_"Just hurry up, and get here."_**

A clicking sound followed suit and the music came back on.

Both Shōta and Hitomi let out deep sigh of relief. Clearly, that conversation was very stressful to them, just as much as it was to Sierra.

Said girl, who pulled away from Hitoshi, cocked her head to the side.

_'They all have anger in their voices towards each other... Why do they sound as if they hate one another?'_

Seeing the confusion on her face, Hitoshi let out a tiring sigh.

"It's probably best to tell you right now, Cuz." He whispered, not wanting either his mother or uncle to hear them. "...Mom and Uncle Shō don't get along with Uncle Ōya."

That was something she didn't want to hear.

Slowly, she moved her lips and used sign language.

**_Why? Did something happened?_**

Being able to lip read and silently taking notes to memorize the sign language she used, Hitoshi caught on to what she asked.

...

...He shook his head.

"It's best you ask Uncle Shō that, when we head home."

Knowing it was best to drop it and follow his advice, Sierra nodded her head and went back to leaning against her door to breathe in the wind.

By the time they came to a stop, she was all but dozing off until she heard horses whinnying and galloping though the grass.

...

...Excitement coursed though her body the instant she laid eyes on them, as her heart raced from the thought of running out and interacting with the horses.

She smiled big, as she heard them call out to her, beckoning her to come to them and meet her.

...

...

...However, despite wanting to go meet the magnificent creatures, she remained next to the car, as she got out of the vehicle.

Her eyes widened at the house before her.

It looks like a traditional three story Minka housing that originated in the feudal era. It was all brown, with a few windows at the front and the sides. The roof appears to be made of brown-straws and reeds, but her nose could also detect the scent of cement and tiles.

To the far right of the house, on the other-side of a white-fence, a big, red barn... She hears heavy panting, and distressful whinnying of a horse from inside.

...She, also, smells something that would best be compared to as heavy rain.

**_"Is that them?!"_**

**_"Yeah, Mom, it's them. I see Hitomi's car. So, settle down, or they won't come in, because how hyper you're being."_**

**_"Ōya, please don't fight. And aren't you excited on meeting our niece, for the first time in fourteen years?!"_**

**_"Wait? You're not happy to see her?! Are you still trying to fight with your brother, again, Shōya?!"_**

**_"...Why are they yelling, when we have children in the house?"_**

From within the house, Sierra heard voices... She stepped back to take shelter behind Hitomi's car, feeling her anxiety starting to build up.

_'...They're fighting... Because of me,' _she thought. _'And now, I'm causing them to argue amongst each other.'_

Also hearing the arguing going on in the house, Shōta and Hitomi both groaned.

"So much for a happy, family reunion. Huh?" Hitomi said to her brother,a disappointing sigh escaping her lungs.

Her older-brother didn't look that much surprised, though he didn't look in the least pleased on hearing Shōya, no doubt, stirring up trouble.

"When it comes to Ōya, there's never a moment that he doesn't try to cause mayhem."

Looking over his shoulders, he sees Hitoshi going over to Sierra from behind the car, silently comforting her and reassuring her that it was something normal that goes on during their family gathering.

_*Crash!*_

**_"BOYS! What did I say about using your Quirks in the house?!"_**

**_"Ōya, don't yell at them!"_**

Hitomi turned to her brother, giving him her irritated look, before running to the front of the house, going on ahead of them.

Knowing that she'll be needing his help, he went to the two teenagers.

He kneeled in front of his daughter... He gave her a solemn, somewhat sad look.

"Sorry about this, Honey." He apologized, embarrassed by one of his brothers and mother making her unable to handle the yelling from within the house. "Your aunt and I are going to go inside and get everybody to settle down. Will you be alright to wait out here, with Hitoshi?"

Not needing any reason to object, the girl nodded her head.

Letting out a small-sigh, he gently pulled her into a quick hug, before getting to his feet.

He turned to the purple-haired teenager.

"Make sure she doesn't push herself," he said.

Hitoshi nodded his head and the two watch him run into the house... Only, it only got quiet for about twenty seconds, before more yelling could be heard.

**_"You're making her wait outside?! Why didn't you bring her in?!"_**

**_"Again, why are we yelling? We have children in the house."_**

**_"Mom, please, calm down! We'll bring her in! We just need everybody to calm down, and-"_**

**_"Who says we're not calmed down?!"_**

**_"...This is gonna take a while..."_**

Again, feeling somewhat responsible and feeling more anxious, Sierra kneeled to the ground.

Hitoshi kneeled right beside her, as her arms wrapped itself around her stomach.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Still not feeling well?" He asked.

...She slowly nodded her head... Then, brought her hands up and formed one sign language, as he read her lips.

_**...I'm sorry...**_

He didn't expect to have her apologizing for something she didn't do, and it puzzled him.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

She went to make more sign language and to move her lips, only to stop and to pull her phone out and quickly typed up words on her phone.

_'I need to remember to ask Hito for his number, and add it to my contact list.'_

It took nearly two minutes for her to write her message and held it up for him to read... He couldn't believe what he's reading.

_**I'm the reason everyone is fighting. I knw that I caused this 2 happen; my cousins from my mother's family would always tell me that I cause problems **_**_within their home, n how my presence make everybody stress n argue, whenever they talk about my Mom. I even hear them telling my siblings 2 stop bringing me over, when it's clear that I'm not family in their eyes n that Grandma renounced me as blood at Mom's Funeral n Memorial when I was almost 5 yrs old._**

...

...

...

...Reading that message, Hitoshi was appalled and disgusted that her mother's family made her think she's a problem to something that isn't even her fault... And now, reading what her own grandmother did at her own mother's funeral and memorial, he now sees why his uncle wasn't worried that they would try and be part of her life.

_'That fucking Bitch! She's her granddaughter, the last child of her own daughter, and she turned her own back on Ra Ra when she was just an __innocent child! She was still just a baby, who was beaten and sold to villains who makes her go through pain through her childhood, and she still chose to abandon her! And now, to make it worse, she basically had the rest of the family to shun her!'_

Immediately, he clicked on the top bar and typed up his phone number, having her phone to send the message to his phone, so he could show the others what she just written to him, before deleting the message and handing the phone back to his cousin.

"Cuz, I'm going to make this straight... This _isn't_ your fault. _-She went to type up an argument, but he put his hand on her phone, stopping her from typing.-_ I'm telling you the truth, Ra Ra. They're not arguing because of you."

Sierra can hear him speaking to her honestly, though she still feels as if he's trying to cover up the fact that her coming to meet them is the true source of the stress.

She pointed a finger at herself, then at the house, where the yelling continued on.

Getting what she was trying to say, Hitoshi shook his head.

"They really want to meet you, even our cold-hearted Uncle Ōya is excited to finally see you." He pressed on. "Believe it or not, Cuz, when Uncle Shō told them about you, from what Mom told me, he argued with Uncle Shō to stop hogging you for himself and to let you meet the rest of the family. _-She cocked her head to the side. Clear confusion can be seen on her face.-_ Yeah, I know, it's hard to believe from how angry and demanding he is. And, because of his temper, it makes it harder for everybody to see he really does care about the family."

Again, she looked over to stare at the house, still hearing voices, but no longer screaming at the top of their lungs. Then, she pulled at her phone and typed up a question.

_**If he does care, then why do they say he wants to pick another fight with Dad?**_

Hitoshi rubbed the back of his head, uncertain on what to say about that.

"Honestly, I don't know." He answered. "I mean, I know why they argue, but I don't know why he keeps edging Uncle Shō to fight him, every time they see each other. _-He gave her a small-smile.-_ To be honest, when I was little, I thought it was because it was a thing twins and/or triplets do."

His words caught Sierra completely off guard.

_'A twin or triplet thing?'_

Realizing he just gave away a certain surprise, which wasn't really much of a surprise to be made but would be something interesting to see for herself, the fifteen year-old decided to let her in on the news.

"You obviously never knew this and would never believe this, but Uncle Ōya, Uncle Shō and Uncle Ōma... They're triplets*."

...

...

...Yep, he was right, she wouldn't believe it, herself, if he hadn't told her and wasn't part of the Aizawa Family, himself.

At the white-fence, the fifteen horses that followed the car from the other-side of the fence called out to the two teenagers.

Again, Sierra's heart thumped with excitement when she looked over and saw the horses, all calling out to her.

_**"Cast Young! Come here!"**_

_**"We wish to greet you, Cast Young!"**_

_**"Little Foal, do come to us!"**_

_**"Hitoshi, please bring her over!"**_

_**"Please, Little One, come here! Come to us, Cast Young!"**_

She looked to her cousin and typed up a message.

_**They want me to go to them... Can we please go see them?**_

He can tell, from the look in her eyes, that she really wanted to go see them. And, because he wanted to see his horse, Lavender, just as much as his cousin wants to meet the horses his family own, he isn't going to object to her request... Except, he had one condition.

"So long as you don't morph into an animal, we can go see them." He replied, pulling the both of them to their feet.

Nodding her head in agreement and putting her phone away, the two walked towards the fence, where they went to the gate to allow them to enter the field.

The instant they see the two teens coming their way, the horses followed them to the gate, before they stayed a few feet away from the gate to let them pass through.

Only when they closed the gate and slowly went to them, that they allowed themselves to corral around them.

Sierra smiled at the herd that greeted her, nuzzling their soft muzzles and faces against her own and tickling her neck with their gentle nipping.

Hitoshi, who went to his dark-brown Misaki horse, Lavender, smiled at the fifteen horses greeting his cousin, very much surprised that they all taken an immediate liking to her. Even his own horse, who isn't much for affection towards anybody except for Hitoshi, Shōta and Hiromasa, chose to give him just enough attention to acknowledge his presence before pushing her way to stand behind the fourteen year-old, resting her head over Sierra's right-shoulder.

He didn't feel too bad that his horse chose to pay attention to his younger-cousin over himself. Seeing her being happy and distracted by the arguing and yelling from inside the household, along with not being a part of the madness, made him very happy.

"Whinnying! _*Snort!*_ Whinnying!"

Most of the horses, hearing the distressful cry, pulled away from Sierra and all lifted their heads to the direction, which was coming from inside the barn.

Remaining beside her, Lavender turned her blue-eye to stare at the girl. With her ears slightly pulled back, Sierra can see the slight stress on her face.

_**"Our Head Mare, Pepper, is expecting a foal."**_ She told the girl.

Sierra's eyes widened at the news. Excitement and happiness can be seen in her gaze, but it quickly turn to concern when she sees the other horses getting a bit anxious as Pepper's cry from the barn grew more.

Within the herd, a pure-black stallion trotted over to the two gates that separated them from getting to the barn. With each cry the horse inside the barn made, he would reply with a whinny back, stomping his hoof into the grass and walking back and forth in front of the gate.

Sierra turned to Hitoshi, pointing a finger at the barn.

He get what she was trying to say to him.

"Uncle Shō's horse, Pepper, is due to give birth any day now." He replied. "As Uncle Ōya told us in the car, Gramps is with her right now."

She sniffed the air a couple of times, smelling the strong sense of horse, grass, dirt, wood... Then, she smelled what could best be described as heavy rain.

...Besides herself and Hitoshi, and the family inside the household... She doesn't smell any other human-scent nearby.

With worry, she ran towards the gate, much to Hitoshi's shock, as she came beside the anxious and stressed black-stallion.

She gently tapped him on his neck, getting his attention for a moment.

In response, the horse gently pushed his face into her neck, before stomping his hoof and pulling away when another cry left the barn and he, too, let out a cry of distress.

_**"My mate! My mate!" **_He screams, whinnying in the wind. _**"She's all alone! She needs help! My human left her, alone! **__-He turned to Sierra, gently resting his face to her chest.-_ _**Please, Cast Young, help my mate! Help our foal!"**_

Not needing a second thought, Sierra pulled away and vault herself over the gate, heading for the door to the barn.

"Cuz! Wait!" Hitoshi yelled, running and pushing himself to get over the fence, too, and going into the barn.

Once they were inside, both were surprised on how dark the barn was, with the exception of a light coming from one of the stalls in the middle... Where, to their best guess, the crying of a distress horse could be heard.

"Gramps?!" Hitoshi called out.

Nobody responded to his voice, except for the distressed horse that stuck her head out for a moment before turning away.

Unable to smell any other humans, Sierra grabbed for her cousin's hand and guided them to the door.

...

...

...There, they found a roan-colored Yonaguni horse, circling within her stall, panting heavily, whinnying as loud as she could.

...

...

...Sierra's heart clenched at her cries.

_**"Help me! Please! Help me! I'm all alone! I'm scared! Pain! Pain! Pain! It's too much! I don't want my foal to die! Please, help me! I can't deal with this pain, on my own!"**_

Knowing she'll end up getting hurt, the fourteen year-old opened the stall and entered Pepper's stall.

Out of concern, Hitoshi went to grab her, but was too slow and watches as the small teenager went to the anxious Pepper.

...

...

...

...And, to his shock, watches as she wraps her arms around the panting, scared horse, rubbing her head against the mammal's neck, forcing herself to make panting, rumbling, snort sounds that a horse would make.

The Yonaguni horse stared down at the girl, a human-foal she never met, embracing her and letting out comforting sounds in her language to help her with her nerves.

_**"It's okay..."**_ She gently shushed, forcing herself to make horse sounds, despite the protest in her throat. _**"You're not alone. You won't be alone. It's scary, but you won't be alone. We won't leave you alone. I promise. I promise. You won't go through this, alone."**_

Pepper's ears, while still folded to show her discomfort, slightly lowered at the side of her head. Her tail, still swishing, slowly went in a more calming manner. Her snorts, while still panting, wasn't hostile.

The pain in her stomach continued to spread... Then, a large splash of water left her nether region, forming a wet puddle between her legs.

...

...

...

...The sound, feeling and smell, scared her even more. Even to try and stand on her hind-legs.

_**"My foal! My foal!"**_ She whinnied, stomping her front-hooves to the ground, almost stepping on Sierra's feet. _**"It's time! My foal is coming! It's time! The pain won't leave! It hurts! HURTS!"**_

...

...

...In response to her cry, Sierra pulled back to raise both her hands on both side of the horse's face, gently pulling her head down to rest her forehead against Pepper's own forehead.

...

...

...

...

...There, before Hitoshi's eyes, his cousin forced herself to morph into a 3'6", seal-brown Tokara horse. Resting her head on top of Pepper's whither, gently nipping against the part of the horse's back to help ease her.

Of course, the purple-haired teen was worried to see she had morphed, but, watching as Pepper seemed to had calmed down, resting her own head on Sierra's back, still stomping her back-leg and panting, but not posing any threat to his cousin, he didn't say anything.

Then, he watches the two horses, slowly but steadily, folded their legs and laying on the ground of hay. Both remained having their heads resting against each other's backs, with Sierra gently slowly and gently nuzzling Pepper's stomach, letting out a few low mumbles... Ignoring the pressure of Pepper's head pressing on her scars and burns underneath the small-fur on her entire hide.

Seeing that she was taking care of calming Pepper down, Hitoshi didn't have the slightest clue on what he should do; this was the first time he found himself witnessing a horse giving birth, and never was taught on what to do to help his family's animals to stay calm.

As if she senses his confusion, Sierra let out a low whinny and had her tail slap against the bucket that rested against the wall of the stall.

At first, Hitoshi didn't get what she wanted him to do.

Then, on the second time, she slapped the bucket, purposely making it fall to the ground, she showed him that it was empty. And, because there was a bail of hay in the feeding trough within the stall and realizing that there was no source of water, anywhere, did it click to the fifteen year-old that Pepper doesn't have any water and may need some.

Seeing the task his cousin was giving him to do, as he slowly let himself into the stall and grabbed for the bucket, Hitoshi immediately ran to go get some water.

_'Of all the day for Ra Ra to be left alone, it has to be when Gramps chooses to leave an expecting horse to give birth, by herself, in the barn! Damn it, Old Man! You know how much Grandpa Hiro gets, when the animals aren't being attended! What in the living hell would have you leave Pepper, by herself?!'_

* * *

**Within the Aizawa Household; in the Kitchen...  
**"If you would stop being an asshole for one minute, I'll gladly let you tell you my reasons for keeping her existence a secret." Shōta growled out, his eyes glowing red and his hair raising, keeping his brother's Quirk at bay.

In front of him, his older-triplet brother, Shōya, glared back at him... If not for his hair being blackish-brown, pale-white skin and Cardinal-red eyes, he would be feeling as if he's looking himself in the mirror.

The moment he and Hitomi came into the house, they found Makkuro had moved the younger boys to the backyard, wanting to keep them away from hearing the argument amongst their uncles and father, and distracting them by using his Quirk, Black Dust, to entertain them. Which left Shōma, the youngest triplet, an exact replica of Shōta, only a few inches shorter, to try and be the voice of reason to get both his oldest-triplet brother and their mother to calm down.

Watching the whole scene play at the back of the room, Yami, their nephew, leaned against the doorframe that leads to the outside of the backyard. As an Aizawa, he has black-hair, with black-eyes and grey-pale skin. Clearly, he chose to stay within the house to keep watch but to stay out of the conflict going on, instead of assisting his father and younger-cousins to distract the four youngest boys.

Shōya glared him down, being a couple inches taller than Shōta.

"And just what kind of reason do you have, for not telling us you became a parent at eighteen years old, after fucking with a sixteen year-old at the age of seventeen?"

He earned himself a smack in the face by their mother, _**Sumire**_ (Violet) Aizawa. Her dark-purple eyes glared angrily at her second child. Her greyish-brown hair, in a small ponytail, slightly rising from the small of her back.

"Ōya! Language!" She scolded. "You know how your father, grandfather and I feel, when using that word in this house!"

Standing beside Hitomi, Shōma leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I'm glad that we agreed to not have our spouses be here until the next gathering, even though that they want to meet our niece. This argument would've escalated into a full on brawl, if they get themselves involved in the conversation."

Hitomi nodded her head, agreeing with her older-brother, before focusing back on the conversation.

"I didn't come all the way out here, bring my daughter, your _niece_, to meet you all, just so you can give me a lecture on my past and, for the hell of it, cause a fight to get a reaction out of her." Shōta growled, allowing his capture weapon, which he wore underneath his long-sleeve shirt, to slowly rise and coil around his neck. "Also, just a reminder, you didn't make it a big deal, when Hitomi got pregnant at fourteen."

Shōya folded his arms over his chest.

"She and her boyfriend, at that time, didn't keep it a secret about their relationship and took responsibility on raising Hitoshi, even before they got married." He countered. "Also, you should know that I wouldn't do something that would cause any harm to my niece. _-H__e sneered.-_ Unlike you, I actually know how to control myself. Which, also, includes, knowing how to keep it in my pants. Let alone, not to hide the fact that I had an illegitimate chil-"

...

...

...

...Shōta sent a punch, square across Shōya's face, before pinning him against the wall, having a hand clenching at his neck and shoving the arm of his other-hand across his stomach... The red in his eyes, triggered by his Quirk, made the anger much more deeper.

"...Are you calling my child, a _bastard_ child?"

Shōya simply glared back at his brother, coughing from the tightening hand at his throat, before smirking down at his younger-triplet brother.

"I'm only stating what the eyes of the law labels her as," he chuckled. "Even if she lived with a guardian that you and your _fiancée_ appointed to being her godparent, it doesn't change the fact that you two couldn't wait until you're married to have her. And just so you know, because you chose to not tell anybody of her existence, it kinda points more to the possibility that you're embarrassed of her and see her as a bas-"

Again, Shōta punched him. This time, in the gut.

Their mother yelled at them to stop, but both ignored her.

He leaned in towards his oldest-triplet brother.

"Say one more word about Cici, or my daughter, and I'll-!"

A hand rested itself on his right-shoulder and, instantly, his Quirk suddenly stopped activating.

Both boys turned to who the hand belonged to... Both seeing the stern face of their father, Ichiyuu Aizawa.

Short, raven-black hair, with some lining of grey in the mixture, Crimson-red eyes and grey-pale skin, standing over four inches taller than his eldest triplet son and, seeming like some form of tradition, wearing all black.

...There was no doubt, in anybody's mind, he's a very, intimidating male and no one is to try and challenge him.

"...Let him go, Shō."

He didn't want to... But, as their fifty-four year-old father told him to do, Shōta pulled away from Shōya and released him from the wall.

Even when they pulled away from each other, the two brothers continued to glare at each other.

Ichiyuu glared at the two, keeping a hand on both of his sons to prevent them from using their Quirks on each other, thanks to his own Quirk.

"Are you two every going to stop fighting?"

"Hard to say, Otōsan." Shōya answered, keeping his eyes on his brother. "I doubt that we'll ever stop fighting, if Shō would stop doing stupid things that could hurt the family. Like, I don't know, keeping a secret that he had a child for over fourteen years!"

Shōta sneered at his brother.

"I wasn't trying to keep her a secret," he seethed. "I was going to present her to the family, when I would introduce her mother as my fiancée and her children as my soon-to-be step children, when Cindy would become eighteen."

Shōya chuckled darkly at his words.

"And look where that decision got you to, Little Brother." He mocked. "Not only did we never knew another Aizawa was born until _**Hibiki's **_(Echo) birth, but we have to hear it, fourteen years later, after Zashi blurted out, to the entire world, that she's really an Aizawa! _-His hands clenched into fists... Pure hatred can be seen in his eyes, but it wasn't towards his brother or Sierra.- _...And, out of all the possibilities, _she_ has to be **_your_** child!"

...

...

Shōta yelled, moving to grab Shōya. To punch him, to pin him back to the wall... He wanted to _**hurt **_his brother, if his father and youngest-triplet brother didn't prevent him from letting him at Shōya.

...

...

...

...Yet, Hitomi, feeling just as angry at hope older-brother's words, went over and delivered a hard smack across good cheek.

Their mother, with tears in her eyes, remained in her spot... She isn't happy with how their gathering is taking a terrible turn, and on the day she gets to meet her granddaughter.

"How could you say something like that?!" Hitomi yelled. "She didn't do anything wrong to you! You don't know anything about her, and yet, you dare try and judge her and decide she isn't fit to become part of our family?! For God's sakes, Ōya, she's your niece!"

"I know that, Imōto! And I'm not judging her! Hell, I'm not saying that that I don't accept as my niece, when I'm just excited as everybody else to meet her!" He yelled back, ignoring the pain pulsing from his left-cheek. "The issue is, she isn't just my niece... She's one of my Missing Children Cases!"

* * *

**Back at the Stables...  
**"Ra Ra, I see the head coming out!" Hitoshi, taking good place beside his cousin to gently wipe a cool rag over Pepper's face, informed, seeing a small-head, still within the birthing sack, coming out of his uncle's horse.

Remaining beside the panting horse, Sierra let out a few grunts. While doing so, she moved her head to rest underneath Pepper's head, raising it in the air to help her be able to breathe better than if she were to lay it to the ground.

Hitoshi was certain, as he watches the foal, slowly but steadily, being pushed out of Pepper's body, it was both the most disgusting and disturbing... Yet, at the same time, the most precious and beautiful thing he ever witnessed.

...And, when the baby finally left it's mother body, it moved and kicked it's way out of the sack was in... Revealing itself, as a pure-black Colt.

The baby let out a little whinny, his body slightly swaying to remain sitting up, calling out for his mother.

In response, as Sierra pulled away from Pepper, the new mother slightly turned her body to see her new born baby.

...

...She was immediately in love with her child...

...

...

...However, something was wrong...

...

...

...

...

...She has the urge to push... _Again_.

Her distressful whinnying startled Hitoshi, resulting him to get to his feet.

"Pepper!" He cried, watching the roan-colored Yonaguni horse getting herself hallway to her feet, only for Sierra to quickly get to hers and force the new mother to lay back down.

The Colt tried to get to his feet, only to fall on his side, in his attempt to get to his mother.

Panting alongside Pepper, Sierra turned to her cousin and swished her tail to the foal, hitting the bucket and rag.

He didn't get what she wanted him to do... Until, to his fear, when she whinnied, she forced out a word.

"_Clean!"_ Her voice, hoarse and sounding winded, still strong enough to tell the fifteen year-old how serious the task she was giving him to being.

Of course, her forcing herself to talk, when her voice isn't completely healed up, left her coughing.

He wanted to go and help her, but the concern in her eyes for the Colt told him that she needed his attention on somebody else than herself.

...

...

...He knew that he has to do what she told him... For the sake of Pepper, and her foal.

...

...

...He didn't take notice of a large figure standing behind the door of the stall. Watching the two taking care of the mother horse and her baby. More to Sierra than Hitoshi, as the fourteen year-old aids Pepper on delivering her second foal.

* * *

**Back inside the Aizawa Household...  
**Shōta's olive-grey eyes felt as if they were going to pop right out of his eye sockets, from how wide he was opening them.

All eyes were wide from the shocking claim Shōya just announced, as the eldest triplet glared at his brother.

He didn't show any satisfaction to what he was going to inform his family on how their family member became part of his Missing Children Cases.

"That night, when you called off, because you were mourning the loss of your classmate, Oboro Shirakumo." He reminded. "I was out on patrol with my friend, when we gotten word of an abandoned apartment complex being set on fire. When we got there, the front of the building was already burnt away and firefighter were already putting out most of it... That was when I heard a heartbeat, coming from the building... I'll never forget that day... What I saw..."

* * *

**Flashback: Ten Years Ago...  
**"We need water over here!" One of the firefighter hollered out, seeing some of the wood from the right-side of the building was starting to collapse.

"Check Mate, secure that side!" The head of the fireman ordered, focusing his attention on putting out the fire that was starting to each away to the back of the building. "Sandy, try to drop some sand at the top, to help suffocate the fire!"

The two heroes, Check Mate and Sandy, did as the fireman instructed them to do.

Pulling out a couple of chess pieces, two pawns and two rooks, and a few checker pieces, Check Mate tossed them to where he, too, saw where part of the building was giving way.

The two pawn went exactly where the support beams were located, about to give way, and both grew to being the exact height as the support beams, taking over and keeping the right-side of the building up. The two rooks, in between the two pawns, each stood beside a door. Both had the checker pieces on top of them, before part of the building came down, catching wood, cement and steel.

...Whether they know for certain or not, they needed to be certain that there was nobody within the building. And, should there be anybody, the checker and chess pieces will held firm and prevent any debris from coming down on them.

Sandy, seeing his comrade taking care of his end, raised his hand towards the fire above them and summoned dust and sand within their surroundings above the flames and smoke. A dust cloud appeared, before it rained down sand on top of the fire. Since there are more dust than sand, even with the debris becoming sand-like, the process on suffocating the fire was very time consuming.

Even when the firemen brought out bags of salts and sands to help, he knew that it was going to be a while, before the fire would be tamed and the water can finally put it out.

At the sidelines, Shōya and his friend, _**Sōta **_(Smoothly; Thick/Big), both watch the firemen and some of the heroes try to put the fire out.

...The twenty-one year-old Aizawa glared at the burning building.

Sōta turned to his friend, seeing the concentration and somewhat disturbed look on Shōya's face.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Shōya turned to his friend.

"The way this building was set on fire," he answered. "This building was scheduled to be demolished within a few weeks, before New Years. And, because of the poor condition of the building, all electricity had been cut off from the apartment complex."

It took a moment to get what his friend was saying, but Sōta was getting what Shōya was saying.

"You think somebody, deliberately, set this building on fire? _-His friend nodded his head.-_ But why this building, when it's been scheduled to be destroyed? It's possible that a bunch of kids could've started the fire. There's nothing dangerous or suspicious about this building, that somebody would set it on fire, on purpose."

"...Perhaps... Or, maybe, they choose this building, to destroy or conceal something."

Shōya's words brought dread to Sōta, not having the slightest idea on what the mystery arsonist wanted to destroy and/or conceal.

"It's starting to come down!" One of the firefighters called out, alerting his men and the heroes of the growing condition of the apartment complex.

"Check Mate, you need to prompt some of those pieces of yours!" Sandy informed, still focusing on his task on dropping the sand over the fire. "We can't afford to have the building come down on them!"

The Game Piece Hero nodded in acknowledgement, pulling out some cards and a few dices from his pocket, before tossing them nearby where the firemen are still putting out the fire, preparing the game pieces to catch as much of the debris as possible, before it begins to collapse.

Through all the chaos and confusion, Shōya was using his strong hearing to hear for any sign of life coming from the building.

Because the roaring of the flames, creaks of the wood and dropping of cement and metal, even a few sparks of electricity coming out from some of the wirings, it was pretty hard for him to tell if there was any humans inside of the building. Even the sound of the firemen yelling and the beating of multiple hearts around him, was already throwing him off.

...

...

...Then...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_*...Thump-Thump...*_

His eyes widened in horror.

He ran to the firefighters.

"There's somebody inside!" He yelled, covering his face from the intense heat building in the air.

The head of the firemen turned to the Aizawa, his own eyes wide in disbelief.

"Are you certain?!" He hollered, the roaring of the flames growing louder.

Shōya nodded his head... His hearing, while straining, continued to hear the faint beating of a heart within the fire.

...

...

...

...Then, part of the roof came down.

"GET BACK!" The head fireman yelled, temporarily stopping the water so he didn't hit anybody with it, when they all pulled back from the apartment complex starting to come down.

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"...H~...Elp..."_

Shōya's heart froze... Then, he took off running towards the burning building, towards the fire that burnt away one of the doors.

"Ōya!" Sōta called out.

"STOP! Don't go in there!" Sandy called out, almost dropping his sand.

...

...

...Nobody within the area were prepared for what Shōya Aizawa responded to their call.

"THERE'S A CHILD INSIDE!"

...

...He ran straight through the fire, jumping through the flames, before parts of building started to come crashing down.

Sōta, activating his Quirk, went over to some of the bags of salt and sand... Just one touch, and he got himself a hand full of wet sand and started tossing it at the flames that his friend ran through.

"Everyone!" The head of the fireman called out. "We need to contain it, now! Check Mate, hold off on the debris, as long as you can, to allow Night Wind to escape! And somebody, get an ambulance out here, right now! Night Wind and that child could be seriously hurt!"

...

...

...Shōya was certain, without a doubt, that he was going to be cooked... However, he couldn't _not_ do anything, and let that poor child die in such an awful, terrifying manner.

He had his arm covering his face, coughing when he inhaled some of the smoke, as he desperately looked for the child.

"Hey, Kid!" He called out, jumping back when some of the flames shot up. "Where are you?!"

His own heart, beating against his eardrums, made it hard to focus on the smaller heartbeat he barely heard through the flames.

...He didn't get a reply... He tried again.

"Come on, Kid! Don't you give up!" He yelled, walking down the hallway. "I'm going to get you out of here! I swear on my life! But you need to call out! I need to find you! So, please, talk!"

...

...

...A small-whimper, coming from the last door of the apartment, red and charred, was all he got to inform him where the child is.

He smiled.

"I found you!" He yelled, then went to kick the door down.

...

...It took him four kicks, when it finally came down.

...

...

...

...

...Nothing would be able to prepare him, for what he found in the room.

...

...

...In the center of the room, with fire circling around it... A _child_.

She laid still on the ground, curled tight in a ball. She wore nothing, but burnt remains of her shorts.

...He could barely pick up her breathing, that has a slight shaking in her intake for breath... And, seeing the struggling rise and fall off her side... The worst of it all... Seeing the blood, bruises and burns, visible from underneath her messy hair...

He realized that she's in desperate need of medical assistance.

Without a second thought, he went to her side, ignoring the flames that touched his skin from underneath his hero suit, kneeling beside the toddler.

"Kid!" He called out, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

...

...

...He pulled back, when he felt something hard underneath her hair.

...

...

...He saw red when, after pushing her hair aside, a thick chain wrapped around her neck. And, underneath her body, after pulling at the chain to find where it ends, he found it shackled beneath her... A lock keeps the chain around her neck.

He then noticed burnt ropes, also beneath her body. Around her ankles and wrists, he sees some of the burns on the skin. There are even some rope imprinting on the skin, with a hint of painful blisters... Covering her mouth, a muzzle-like mask... Or, at least, what was left of it; a massive hole, burnt for the fire, revealed her slightly burned mouth and cheeks.

...He nearly vomited, when he saw the sight of her back... No _skin_, at all...!

...He sees nothing, but exposed muscles... There was a slight hint of her spine, slightly exposed...

Shōya let out a curse, coughing at the heat and smoke entering his lungs.

Quickly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lock pick and started fiddling with the mechanism of the lock.

...In just fifteen seconds, the lock released it's grip... The instant he pulled it off, the large chain uncoiled itself from the girl and dropped like a sack of potatoes.

After putting away the lock pick, he gently sank his arms underneath the girl's body and pulled her against his chest.

...

...

...

...He didn't prepare himself for a scream that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, when the toddler let out an agonizing screech. If not for the blood and burns, her scream, alone, is enough to tell the twenty-one year-old that she's in a colossus amount of pain.

Shōya's heart went out to the poor child he held in his arms. He gently laid his forehead against her own.

"...I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry..."

He got to his feet and, pushing her face against the crook of his neck, he pushed himself to run out the way he came in and made a beeline towards the exit.

...

...

...

...He narrowly got out in time, before the roof of the apartment came down and covered the entrance.

Shōya ended up collapsing before Sōta and the firemen, gasping for breath... His grip on the whimpering child, remained strong.

"Ōya!" Sōta cried out, kneeling beside his friend.

It took barely a nanosecond for him to see the child in Shōya's arms.

The eldest Aizawa Triplet lifted his gaze to the people around him... His eyes showing great anger, and terror.

"Help her!" Shōya yelled, struggling to get back on his feet and handing the toddler to the head of the firefighter. "Hurry!"

Ambulance arrived, in just a few minutes, when they can finally hand over the injured toddler to them.

...Then, the instant they placed her on the gurney and she was under the white-light inside of the ambulance, one of the staff members made a startling announcement... One that nobody would've expected to hear.

"Oh my god!" She yelled. "Somebody, contact the police and get them to the hospital! This is the child that was reported to being kidnapped, on the Amber Alert! It's Sierra Arashi!"  
**End of Flashback...**

* * *

"I went with the ambulance to the hospital, to give out a description to the cops on how I founded her, and for the doctors to check me over for injuries and/or damage to my lungs from inhaling smoke... Unfortunately, I wasn't able to see her and was force to return to my Agency, to inform them that the missing child I was sent to look for had been founded. A few months later, I learnt that she was steadily recovering and in the care of her godmother... I never would've guessed I ended up saving the life of the niece I never knew I had, until now."

Nobody within the group could utter a word.

His mother and sister, both were sobbing their eyes out. Shōma, the youngest triplet, also couldn't control his crying. Yami has his back turned, leaning against the doorframe, covering his face with a hand.

Ichiyuu... Bowed his head... Sitting at the edge of his eyes, tears he refuse to let fall.

...And then, there was Shōta.

...

...

...

...He looked as if somebody just ripped his heart out, straight from his chest, stomped it to the ground and is stuffing what's left of his heart down his throat.

...

...

...He felt sick... And disgusted.

In Shōya's eyes, the Cardinal-red color of his iris flashed him what he felt, all those years ago, with the combination of sorrow and anger he has towards his younger brother.

"You did stupid things in the past, Shō. Things you try to keep secretly from us, even from your own friends... But, _this_...? Your own **_child_**...? This is something I can't forgive you, so easily."

...

...

...Shōta knew he was right to do so... And in his mind, Shōya has every right to not forgive him.

And yes, while his older-brother does have a serious temper, his anger always have reason to be pissed off. Which includes, purposely, picking a fight with his siblings, when he learns they did something bad that makes his blood boil.

...Still, he hated that his brother was blaming him, for his daughter's misfortune, ten years ago.

"I didn't know," he growled out. "...I thought she, Cici and her kids were already dead, from Eruption causing magnitudes within the city and destroying buildings."

"And, if you had came on patrol with me and Sōta that night, instead of mourning over Oboro's death with Zashi and Nemu, you would've learnt that the information you were given was false!" Shōya replied, folding his arms over his chest. "And yes, your fiancée would still had died, but you would've found your daughter and brought her home to us!"

"And then what?!" Shōta yelled back. "You wouldn't be a major asshole, that you are right now, if I had came that night and brought her home?! Because, news flash, Ōya, it's not too difficult to stop being an ass! Or, perhaps, if she didn't end up living with the Midoriyas, her god-brother would've been six feet in the fucking ground, from committing suicide!"

...

...Neither of the brothers expected it to happen... When a foot slammed to the floor and high-screeching scream drilled in their ears, causing them to fall to the floor and covering their ears with their hands.

The others had their ears covered, long before the screech came... Coming from Shōma.

Once they were on the ground, the youngest-triplet stopped screaming... He had just about enough with the arguing, and nobody could blame him for stepping in and almost making the windows shatter from using his Quirk.

He was slightly gasping for breath, more towards keeping his emotions in tack and not break down like his mother and sister, than running out of breath.

"Will you two knock it off?!" He yelled, walking over and standing beside Ichiyuu. "We didn't plan this gathering, just for you two to badmouth each other on who's a terrible brother or father! I didn't come here, with my two sons, so that you two can fight and cause distress within this household! We _all _came here, to greet and welcome our long-lost niece and granddaughter! Who can't even come in, because of all this stress you two caused!"

The two winced at their youngest-triplet brother's yelling, still dealing with the ringing and aches going on in their ears, as they looked to one another, kneeling on the ground.

They still have anger in their eyes towards each other... Yet, behind the anger, a slight sign of guilt call be noticed in their iris'.

"Ōma is right," their father said. "Yes, what Shō did was wrong, but that doesn't mean you were in the right to put the blame on him for what happened to Sierra, Ōya. And yes, this is a matter that we'll talk about, but not right now. What we should be doing, is finally meet our little winner of the Sports Festival and welcome her into our family. And it's best we do so now, than later, before your grandfather decides to hunt her down and lock her in his lair."

"Actually, he already did that." Yami replied, speaking out for the first time, gaining the family's attention. "He went to the barn, and found Sierra Hitoshi tending to Pepper. _-He sent a small-glare at his grandfather, his black-eyes glowing red, a sign that he's using his Quirk.- _You left her, just when her water broke, and had her calling out for help... She just gave birth to two foals, and soon after, Grandfather Hiro took Sierra to his room to rest."

...Immediately, Hitomi and Sumire screamed to the response.

"SHE'S INSIDE THE HOUSE?!"

* * *

**Upstairs, in Hirosama's Bedroom...  
**The room is the size of a living room. It's dark, because the windows are tinted and the curtains are pulled shut.

In the middle of the floor, a thick heavy blanket laid out... On top of it, with a faux-fur blanket over it, a black-bear that's, actually, a polar bear with black-fur*. Though, if seen carefully, anybody would notice some greying mixed in with the black of its fur, signaling the classic sign of aging.

...

...

...

...Underneath the white faux-fur, resting against the black-polar bear... A feverish, but nearly sleeping, _human_, Sierra Aizawa.

The mammal watches over the girl that rest on his right-arm as a pillow, burying her face against the fur on his chest. He nuzzles her head with his nose, as his paws encircled around her body, being mindful that his claws don't scratch her and doesn't touch her back.

Her legs, with her shoes off, slightly kicked out of reflex, jolting her body slightly, as if trying to force her to wake up.

The bear made a low-moaning sound, slightly panting against her hair, before rubbing her face with his own.

_"SHE'S INSIDE THE HOUSE?!"_

His ears twitched from the yelling downstairs, glaring at the floor, as the girl jumped out of her near sleep from the voice. Panic and drowsiness can be seen in her greenish-grey eyes, her breathing coming into slight panting from her fever spiking up from pushing herself to helping Pepper with her birth.

In response, the bear laid his massive paw on the back of her head, gently pushing her back down to his chest.

She quivered against the animals' body, as the mammal used his fangs to pull the blanket over her shivering form. Her sweater and turtleneck, replaced with a larger white-shirt that covers almost her whole body, like a nightgown.

He nuzzles her head, again, calming her with his gentle voice and warming comfort.

_**"Rest... You are safe here. You are embraced here... You are welcomed here... My great-granddaughter."**_

Sleep was pulling at her... Only for her body to shake itself, when the stomping of footsteps echoed through the floor... Coming their way.

Again, she tried to sit up, but the black-polar bear curled his body around her smaller-form.

He gently urged her to rest her head between his neck and his shoulder.

_**"You are loved here. You will not be turned away... You... Are... **__MINE**...!"**_

Hearing him claim her as his... In the ways of the animal, claiming her as his blood... His _family_... It eased part of the fear in her heart.

...Though, nothing could compare to being engulfed in his scent... Being marked by the scent the family carries and blends within the household, truly gives her hope that she does belong.

...That she _is_ family.

TBC

* * *

*: At first, I was going to have Shōta be a twin to the eldest brother of the family... But then, after watching one of the episodes of Detective Conan: Case Closed (A great Anime, that's still making new episodes since the 90's; you should watch it!), which involved a father (A soon-to-be father-in-law to Serena's sister) being murdered by one of his triplet sons... I thought it would make the story a bit more interesting... Plus, seeing them having different personalities to each other, would probably make his personality a bit more reasonable.

*: I looked up online... And, I just learned that polar bears are, actually, black. Apparently, their fur is translucent, and only appears white because it reflects visible light... I know, I'm just as shock to that discovery... Still, imagine a polar bear having black-fur, instead of white... Crazy...

Also, sorry that it took a while for me to update the story... I got hooked up on Fairy Tail... That, and work is driving us through the roof. Hopefully, it'll all simmer down and let our minds recover from inhaling all the carbon dioxide from wearing masks all the time.

Hope everyone is doing okay, during these stressful times.

R&R


	24. Welcome to the Family

"How did we not notice him leaving the house, let alone bringing her inside?!" Shōma asked, picking up the rear, as they all quickly ran up the staircase.

"How else? Dad went to help him carry her to the window he snuck out from, after getting her out of the barn and helping Hitoshi with the foals, by using his Black Dust." Yami answered, his eyes no longer red. "My shadows showed me that he went to help Grandpa Hiro, while Yoshi and Natsu distracted the younger boys. And right now, he's helping Hitoshi with checking Pepper and her foals over, for any signs of health problems."

"...You helped him contact Makkuro, when he needed help getting Ra Ra into the house, without us noticing. Didn't you?" Shōta accused, glaring at his first nephew.

Yami simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I did, or maybe my shadows did it, on their own volition."

Shōta knew that he was hiding, but didn't push him to tell him anything. Standing behind his parents, he watches his dad knocking on the door.

"Dad, we know that you have her with you." Ichiyuu called out, letting out a tiring sigh. "I promise, we're not going to yell or argue. We just want to see how she's doing."

There was a few shuffling sounds going on through the door, indicating of movements. A sign that Hiromasa heard his son.

When the noise settled, did Ichiyuu received a response.

_"Have Shōta and Shōya come in. I need to speak with them."_

Both of the brothers felt a bit nervous to his words, but neither hesitated to go up to the door and enter the dark-room.

The air was slightly warmer, with the scent of lavender trailing around them. Even with the faint lining of light slightly peeking between the small-gap of the curtain, both can easily see what was going on in the room.

So, when they see their grandfather, in the form of a black-polar bear, with a white-faux fur blanket over his back... With a sleeping Sierra, laying next to his left-shoulder, wearing one of his shirts and covered by the blanket... Both can see the clear sign of disappointment written in his eyes.

Hiromasa let out a deep huff of air, snorting in the process, as he slightly lowered his head.

"...You two caused conflict to be in this household... On a day that's supposed to be a blessed day to meet one of our own Kin, after fourteen years of separation." He spoke, speaking in his Human Tongue, without having to move his jaw, in a calm, but stern voice.

Shōya took a step forward.

"_**Ojīsan**_, we-"

The black-polar bear let out a loud growl, mixed with a chuffing, baring his fangs at his older-grandson. He remains laying on the ground, though leaned in a bit to gently urge his great-granddaughter further into his fur and rest against his back and the faux fur blanket.

"Do not place the blame on another, or to the subject, itself." He growled, make slight panting noise that a bear would make. "You are the one who chose to give in to your anger and cause chaos within my den, the territory of _our_ home. _-He looked over to Shōta, who kept his eyes on his daughter.-_ While you, Shōta, chose to give in to your own rage from your damaged relationship with your brother and even decided to use violence within this house. Your father and mother, even myself, had raised you boys to be better than to let some form of grudge, or continuous disagreement to stand in the way of family. And yet, you two decide to cause a fight."

Both slightly blushed at his words, lowering their heads in shame, as they were being scolded by their seventy-five year-old grandfather.

Hiromasa kept his eyes stern, as he turned to his great-granddaughter and nuzzled her forehead with his black-nose, pushing some of her hair off her face.

Even in her sleep, Sierra made a small-moan, unconsciously burying her face into his fur and against his face.

Hiromasa made a soft chuffing sound, before pulling the blanket over her face. He then turned back to his grandsons.

"We shall talk about this, at a later time. But, for now, have everybody get ready to leave for the hot springs. Help Hitoshi with Pepper and her foals, along with checking over the other animals, before you leave. _-Both nodded their heads and turned to the door.-_ Also, have Mimi come in."

Shōta felt the cold trailing down his spine... He has a feeling that he knew what their grandfather wanted their sister to do.

"_**Ojīsan**_-!"

Hiromasa let out a grunt of a chuff, glaring at his grandson.

"I already informed Ra Ra what her aunt's Quirk can do, and have asked of her if we can use it. She has given us permission to use Mimi's Quirk on her, but only for Hitomi to see her past that's involved your fiancée's family. _-Part of his lips pulled up.-_ Even though that vile woman can't take her away from us, it's best that we gather as much evidence as possible for Ōya to take to Detective Tsukauchi, so that no judge in their right mind will ever grant her any form of connection to Ra Ra."

Shōta knew that his grandfather was in the right to take extra precaution to ensure that Sierra remains in his care, and their family; even when he knew that Ayano signed over her rights as the girl's grandmother, in exchange to not having to take her into her care, there was always a small-sliver of a possibility that she'll try to re-apply herself as Sierra's grandmother and use the school's inability to protect their student from villains to remove her from his custody.

Because of that, the thirty-one year-old father is able to see reason for his grandfather to have Hitomi use her Clairvoyant Quirk on his fourteen year-old daughter, so that she can pass the information on to their brother, an officer of the law like Detective Tsukauchi, to make certain that everyone will know what kind of woman Ayano Kemuri truly is.

...Still, he didn't like the fact that she'll be looking at Sierra's memories, while she's unconscious... Just as he, Nezu and the others did to her and Izuku, when having Dream Weaver to go through their subconscious and reveal their dark history.

"...Very well," he sighed out. "So long as Mimi _only_ looks into the memories she has of Cici's family, and nothing else, then I won't be against it."

A firm nod from the bear, was all Shōta needed to push aside his fears.

"When she's ready to reveal her past to you and gives you permission to tell others about her ordeal with the ones who branded her with scars and burns, we'll be ready to listen." Hiromasa reassured, before turning back to his slumbering great-granddaughter and dug his nose underneath the faux fur blanket to nuzzle her head.

The thirty-one year-old let out a sigh, very much relieved that his family are more than ready to meet his daughter and welcome her into their family... Though, at the same time, he couldn't help but feel jealous that his grandfather is hogging her all to himself and is keeping her from him for a few hours.

...They may be family, but even he would rather have Sierra all to himself, than share her with the rest of his equally, clingy, loving family.

He turned to open the door, only to stop when his brother said something that made second guess on leaving his daughter with good grandfather.

"Ojīsan, why are her clothes and shoes next to the bed?"

The black-polar bear rolled his eyes.

"They were overheating her body," he plainly replied. "She was getting sweaty. So, I removed her clothes and put her in some cleaner, thinner clothing your sister and mother bought for her to sleep in."

Shōya raised an eyebrow at their grandfather, folding his arms over his chest.

"If that's the case, why is she wearing one of your shirts? Also... You changed her out of her clothes, by _yourself_?"

...To the second question, Shōta had to use all of his willpower to not activate his Quirk; Hiromasa may seem strong, but his human body is growing old and don't want to risk either he or Sierra to get hurt if he's forced to morph back into a human.

And, when their grandfather gave them an answer, it's made the thirty-one year-old father more than happy to not have activated his Quirk.

"Why else? By the rules and laws of the Animal Quirk Users, I'm the alpha of the Aizawa Clan. And, as such, to ensure others that she is part of my family, she needs to carry my scent. That, and it's to help make her feel more welcomed into the family... As for me changing her clothes, I would have either Mimi or Sumire to help do that task, themselves, but you were all having a discussion that took your attentions from pushing back your prides and made the house to hostile for her to meet the rest of the pack."

Both blushed at his words, already ashamed for causing conflict within their family's home.

"Besides, I don't see the problem with me changing her. After all, I did the same for you five brats and your children, when you were all infants and/or children, yourselves."

...Both got over their embarrassment, and glared at their snickering grandfather.

"When we were children... _NOT_, as adolescence and/or adults." Shōya replied.

Hiromasa let out a snort.

"...I still don't see the issue, let alone the problem, with me changing my great-granddaughter into something more comfortable, when she needs to heal properly."

...The two brothers both facepalmed themselves.

_'Of course, **he** doesn't see the issue. Animal Quirk Users, and their lack of modesty.' _"Forget it, Ojīsan." Shōta replied. "Just, don't mess with her bandages and only help her, if she needs help getting dressed."

Again, their grandfather rolled his eyes.

"I know how to be careful with an injured loved one, Shō." He grumbled. "Now, both of you, out. Have Mimi come in, inform the rest of the family to get ready for the hot spring, and Shō, go see Pepper and aid Hitoshi on caring for them, if nobody is there to help him."

They know that he wanted them to leave, so that he can spend time with Sierra, without either of them trying to take her away from him... Even when he's her great-grandfather and already had children of his own in the past, paternal instinct doesn't allow old age to prevent seventy-five year-old males to not act like parents to fourteen year-old teenagers.

...Still, they knew that they have to do what he tells them to do and, this time, they left the room as they were instructed to do.

The moment they were gone, Hiromasa turned to his great-granddaughter... His eyes taking a sadder, solemn look.

He gently pulled part of the faux fur blanket aside... Then, he laid his head on top of Sierra's head... He didn't bother to greet Mimi, who silently came to him.

"...Forgive us, my White Wolf-Pup."

* * *

**A Few Hours Later: Five in the Afternoon...  
**She felt something running against her left-cheek... It was warm...

...And wet!

She snapped her eyes opened and sat up, turning to the source... Finding herself being licked by the black-polar bear, laying against its side.

She immediately recognized him as her great-grandfather and, feeling him grooming her, along with the gentle nipping to her hair, made her relax, almost instantly.

The black-polar bear chuckled at her response, pulling away from her hair to nuzzle his nose with her own.

"You finally decide to wake up, Pup." He whispered, letting her reach out with both hands and wrap them around his thick neck, as she rest her head on top of his. "Are you feeling better?"

She still feel a little bit warm, but not burning hot like she did, earlier, when in the barn with Hitoshi and Pep-

Sierra's eyes widened at remembering the roam-colored horse going through the birthing process... How she was able to push out her second foal out of her, before Sierra suddenly felt faint and ended up collapsing on the hay, morphing back into her human-form.

...

...She barely recalled Hiromasa coming out, pulling her into his arms and telling Hitoshi to help Pepper clean her second foal until Hakkuro comes in to help him, before she backed out and soon, found herself in a dark-room.

She pulled away from the black-polar bear, then, with a hand, stomped the ground as a horse would do.

Hiromasa understood what she was trying to say.

"Pepper and her foals are all right," he replied. "They're going to be staying in the barn for a day or two, before we introduce them to the herd."

Hearing they were okay, Sierra nodded her head. Then, to her realization, found herself wearing a small-sized black pajama-shirt and small black pajama-shorts underneath the large white-shirt, instead of her pants, turtleneck and sweater.

She opened her mouth to speak, only to have the bear gently but firmly push her jaw close with his nose.

"Let your voice rest for a day or two, before you try and speak." He gently told her, before setting his nose on her forehead. "You've already pushed yourself, for helping Pepper and getting Hitoshi to aid her by cleaning her foal. While you truly are an Animal Quirk User, you must focus on getting yourself better, if you wish to return to your school at full health."

Knowing that he was right, Sierra nodded her head.

Happy that she was going to listen, the black-polar bear stood up on all-fours. He let out a big yawn of a growling-moan, his tongue curling up like a cat, before snapping his jaw shut.

"Now then, we best get you dressed and ready," he said.

Before her eyes, the mammal slowly changed from a black-furred polar bear to an ordinary seventy-five year-old human male.

She expected him to have grey-hair, but was completely taken back when she sees his hair a complete bleach-white color, spiky and wild and in a ponytail, resting at the lower-half of his back. He, also, had wrinkles on his face. Enough to show his age, but not enough to make him look frail or weak. In fact, in her own opinion, he looks more to being in his mid-fifties than mid-seventies. His skin was more of a lighter grey-color than her father.

...And his eyes... They were pure-silver... As if the moon had gone from white, to glowing a pure-silver, with a hint of blue outside of its body.

He gave her a soft-smile, as he gently laid a large-hand on top of her head... Then, bending his head and pulling her forward, rested his forehead against her own.

...She felt warm from the contact... Just as always felt... Back when they would meet, during the Hunter's Moon Gathering, while in their animal-forms, ever since she was eight.

An arm curled around her shoulder, pulling her to rest her head against the beating heart of Hiromasa's chest, embracing her.

"...I've been waiting, for so long, to do this." He whispered, resting his chin on top of her, stroking her hair. "...My great-granddaughter... _My_ Pup."

She smiled against his black-Yukata, wrapping her arms around him, returning the hug.

_'If I could talk right now, I would ask how he was able to keep quiet about this, when he knew before the others, that I was his. **-The thought, itself, had her immediately puzzled.-** ...How did he know that I was his, when I didn't carry the pack's scent and never knew of my birth, like the rest of Dad's family?'_

A pair of lips rested against her forehead, pulling her out from her question, followed by a gentle chuckle from Hiromasa, before he pulled away and pushed himself to his feet.

He offered her a hand.

"Come," he gently urged. "Your grandmother left you something to wear, when we go to the hot spring. You're gonna need help to put it on."

Very much surprised that they were going to a hot spring and not wanting to hold her father's family back, she took his hand and got herself to stand on slightly shaky legs.

Hiromasa pulled his great-granddaughter to him, allowing her to lean against him to gather her bearings until she can center herself to walk on her own, as he guide them to the door, after she had him give her to get clothes to get her phone.

...

...The moment they were out... Both heard nothing but the silence within the house. Their noses picked up the scent of their family fading, indicating that there's nobody within the household with them.

Sierra looked up at Hiromasa, as he leads her to one of the ten rooms of the second floor. There, they found a Japanese Kimono on top of the bed. It's white, with blue blossoms curling around the sleeves and the middle. On top of the Kimono, a white obi belt.

She stared at the Kimono in awe, as her great-grandfather patted her on the head.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you undressed. I'll help you with the obi, when you get the Kimono on."

In just five minutes, both great-grandfather and great-granddaughter got her out of her sleep wear and into the new Kimono her grandma and aunt got her, which was slightly big on her but fits her comfortably to not irritate her bandages.

Hiromasa helped her on tieing her obi around her, but let her do the rest of the changing, all the while standing close by if she needed help to undress.

While some teenagers wouldn't be comfortable enough to have their grandparents help them with changing, especially right in front of them, Animal Quirk Users don't really care about modesty... So long that it's only their closest friends and family. Plus, because of her time living at the Midoriya Family and having to bathe with Izuku since they were toddlers, she didn't feel embarrassed in the least that her great-grandfather was the one who had changed her out of her clothes or to in the same room when changing.

...With his back turned and the bandages wrapped around her midsection of her body, he never get to see the serious state her injuries are... Though, Sierra knew that he would still be able to smell the burns and ointment.

Hiromasa beamed down at his great-granddaughter. Her Kimono more than prove to be very fitting and bringing out more of her beauty. Even if it was slightly big on her, which was decided to be when she starts to put on some weight, it made her more adorable in their eyes, as if she were a small-child trying to play dress up by using her mother's clothing to pretend to be her.

Sierra, staring at a body mirror, blushed at her reflection. She may not have worn a Kimono for most of her life, but was a bit nervous on wearing a new Kimono that belongs to her father's side of the family.

...And now that she reminded herself for the special occasion on wearing a Kimono, made the butterflies in her stomach to act up.

Hiromasa laid a hand on her left-shoulder. His smile offering some comfort.

"We best be going," he gently announced.

Silently, she nodded her head, allowing the seventy-five year-old to guide her down the stairs and out through the front-door.

Once they were both outside, Hiromasa pulled away from the fourteen year-old.

She was confused by what he was doing. And, seeing there was no car parked out of the house, she assumed that they were going to drive to meet up the rest of the family.

...

...She was taken back when Hiromasa let out an exact roar of a dragon, the same sound she makes when she would be in her dragon-form... Then, her shock turned into complete awe, as she watches her great-grandfather turn into a dragon, before her very eyes.

He grew to the size of a school bus. His scales, a pure-black color, instead of grey or white that she expected him to be. Instead of two horns, he has four, grey and think as elephant tusks. Two slightly curled down at the top of his head, and two smaller, straight horns to where his ears would be. His wings, the size and length of a paraglider and a neck, the same length as a twenty-three foot python. From the top of his head to the end of his tail, black spike-like scales, with larger ones growing on his back and shorter ones at his tail and neck.

The large lizard let out a deep breath into the air, before turning his massive body to the girl.

...He flashed her a dragon-version of a smile.

_**"Are you surprised?"**_ He asked, speaking in the Tongue of the Animal. **_"I hope this form doesn't frighten you. I can be smaller, if you want me to be."_**

In response, Sierra quickly shook her head. Even if she were to talk, she would be at a loss for words on how her great-grandfather can turn into a dragon.

She quickly typed up the message on her phone, and held it up for him to read.

**_Have you always been able to turn into a dragon?_**

Hiromasa chuckled at her question, slowly shaking his head.

_**"I was only able to turn into a dragon, when hearing you roar while watching you compete in the Sports Festival." **_He answered. _**"My Quirk allows me to turn into animals, after mimicking the sound they would make. **__-He leaned his massive head forward, gently pressing his snout into her chest.- **...I am truly happy, **blessed**, that at least one of my great-grandchildren gained an Animal Quirk... To gain a Quirk, from me."**_

A light flash covered her cheeks, as she raised both her hands to hold his jaws, leaning forward to lay a light kiss on the middle of his snout.

A low rumble of a purr was made from Hiromasa's chest, as he raised his head to go over her head and gently nudged her to him.

_**"Get on, Pup."**_

Sierra's eyes widened, taking a step back. She shook her head. She didn't want to ride her great-grandfather; whether he may have some form of health problem or could not be physically capable to carry her, even if he appears strong and well built in his dragon-form.

She didn't want to ride him, as if he were some mindless beast... Like how everybody believe Animal Quirk Users to be.

Sensing her unease and refusal to ride him, Hiromasa nudged his beak-snout against her head.

_**"I am strong," **_he gently rumbled. _**"I won't allow us to fall... Please, give me this chance to embrace and hold the great-granddaughter I never knew was given to us... My White Wolf-Pup."**_

Sierra can hear the urgency in his voice. The desire to imprint memories of the two of them forming a bond... To help her in her current life, that will aid her in the unknown future that awaits for her.

...She has no right to deny him of the rights on wanting to do what a great-grandfather wish to do with his great-granddaughter.

...

...And so, she nodded her head and, with some help from Hiromasa, got on between his neck and shoulders.

Knowing for certain that she's in the perfect spot and won't fall, Hiromasa turned his body to the dirt-trailed driveway... Then, slamming his claws into the earth, forced himself into a full sprint.

In the process of his running, he opened his wings, gave them a few flaps to warm them up.

Sierra leaned in against his neck, keeping her arms around his thick throat, her body following the movement of her great-grandfather's running as if riding a horse on a racetrack.

To the left of them, their ears picked up the thundering rhythm of hooves galloping through the grass. No doubt, even if they didn't hear the cries and whynning, they knew that it was the herd, running with them, calling them off and encouraging Hiromasa to take to the sky.

...All of them calling him, not as Hiromasa Aizawa, but as _Rajnish_... His Animal Name.

When he gathered enough speed, he put in all of his strength to launch them into the sky and, with the aid of his wings, the two found themselves in the air.

...Her breath was instantly taken away, as she finds herself soaring in the air... As a _human_.

The wind blew through her hair, stroking her skin with wind and, when they reached the clouds, a dash of mist and water.

She smiled at the feeling of the wind and water around them, as she rested her head against her great-grandfather's neck, staring down at Hinohara Village and the mountains.

_**"Such an amazing experience as a human, compared to having to be the one to fly as an animal. Huh?"**_ Hiromasa questioned, keeping his eyes in front of him.

She smiled softly at his words, knowing that he knows what her answer is.

_'It doesn't matter if I'm a human, or an animal... Because, no matter what, it will always be the same feeling.'_ She thought, raising her head to the sky and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of the wild.

The dragon-formed Hiromasa gaze behind him, seeing the calm expression on his great-granddaughter's face and feeling her be so relax in the air. It made his heart flutter in joy, happy that she was enjoying the moment between them.

_**"When you are in better health, we'll fly, together."**_ He swore to her, hoping that the time will be very much soon.

Sierra liked the thought of that; she never flew with anybody, let alone a fellow Animal Quirk User. So, the thought of her flying alongside her great-grandfather in the air, made her heart beat rapidly with excitement.

_'...I would like that very much... Papa Hiro.'_

* * *

After being in the air for about half an hour, Sierra finds them flying over an Onsen, in Kusatsu, Gunma Prefecture.

She and Izuku had heard on the many positive comments and reviews about this onsen; it becomes a perfect Summer Resort in the warm season, and a Ski Resort in the Winter. Not only that, but it their hot springs has a great high level of sulfur, making it very relaxing and good for himself skin.

Like many other people, they always dreamed about going to their onsen. Mostly, wanting to take Inko and give her a special vacation to relax, for all that she's done for the both of them and overworking at the hospital... If not for the high prices for rooms, food and transportation, and that she would definitely refuse to ever go to such an expensive place.

To be here... It made the butterflies in her stomach grow restless, as Hiromasa landed in the closest parking area that was big and strong enough for him to land on and, after helping her off his back, morphed back into his human-form.

He let out a big yawn, stretching his arms over his head. His back let out a few pops, wincing from the feeling of his bones popping.

"After that, I'm more than happy to be at the springs." He muttered, firmly pounding a fist at his left-shoulder. "Pretty soon, I'm going to be too old for flying."

Sierra didn't make any remark to his words, as she follows her great-grandfather from behind, having to never be in Manza.

_'They say that the lighting from the onsen can make the clouds in the sky look a calming purple. If it's true and if we do get some clouds in, I should take some pictures of the sky and send them to Izu... He really needs to get a different background on his phone, that isn't about All Might.'_

"Honey?" Hiromasa's voice pulled her out from her thoughts, extending a hand. "I wish for you to walk beside me. There's no need to be shy, or embarrassed, on walking with your old great-grandfather."

She rolled her eyes of him calling himself old, knowing it was a lame attempt to convince her to walk beside him. Nevertheless, she came to his right and allowed him to pull her against him, keeping an arm over her shoulders.

Five minutes later, and the two soon found themselves before the entrance of the Manza's onsen... Where, just inside of the hot springs, Sierra knew her father and the rest of his family are waiting for her and Hiromasa.

Just the thought to finally meet the family from her father's side, the blood she never knew were still alive or not, made the butterflies in her stomach multiply.

Unconsciously, she grabbed part of Hiromasa's Yukata in her left-hand.

Hiromasa sensed a change in his great-granddaughter's demeanor; her body slightly trembled in his hold. Her steps faltered a few steps behind his, starting to fall back.

...He knew what was going on.

The two stopped before the shōji doors. The seventy-five year-old Aizawa got down on one knee, laying both his hands on her shoulders.

...He flashed her a reassuring smile.

"There's no need to be scared of anything," he assured her. "This is a moment for celebration... Of welcoming you into the Aizawa Family... _My_ pack. _-He leaned forward, laying a light kiss on her forehead.- _I swear, by blood, you will not be shunned... Not like the pack of your mother's, that forsaken their ties to you."

Sierra had a gut feeling that her father had told his family about her mother's family. She may not know just how far in details her siblings and/or godmother gave him, but it seems to be just enough to tell her father's family that the Kemuri Family won't ever be missing her few presence she made.

She gave him a small-smile, nodding her head in gratitude for cheering her up.

Hiromasa kept his own smile on his face, getting back to his feet and gently urging her to the entrance.

Just as he opened the door to the onsen...

...

...Sierra found herself being pounced upon by two, happy, cheerful women who both, in the process, shoved her great-grandfather off of her.

"SWEETIE!"

"YOU FINALLY CAME!"

She recognized one of the voices being her aunt. But the second woman, she doesn't know... However, after a few sniffs and, when both pulled back to beam down at her, she saw some similar resemblances that the older-woman shares with her father and aunt.

...Indicating that this woman, is her _grandmother_.

"What? I don't get a hug, too?" Hiromasa replied, not sounding in the least upset that he was being picked over his great-granddaughter.

Sumire looked up at her grandfather-in-law, giving him a good stare.

"You took too long to get here," she scolded. "And don't try to deny it. You had your moment to bond with her. It's our turn! _-She stared down at the still stunned fourteen year-old, who remained still and showed to being unsure if she should hug one or both of them, or to move at all.-_ Were you okay, getting here?"

Sierra lowered her gaze to stare at the ground, nodding her head.

Sumire and Hitomi can see how nervous and shy she was with them. Neither of them know why she appeared somewhat unease to be hugged by them.

A pair of footsteps came to them, followed by the feelings of arms pulling her away from the two Aizawa women, towards a larger body that carries a calming scent.

"Give her some space. _-It was her father who came to her aid, which she was more than happy to have at her side. She leaned against his own black-Yukata, decorated with white-silhouettes of birds flying.-_ She needs to meet the rest of the family, before she can even get comfortable around you two and the others."

The two girls pouted at his words, but knew that he was right. Though, both weren't ready to let him take her away from them.

"But, Shō, we need to get her hair done!" Hitomi whined.

Shōta and Hiromasa both raised an eyebrow to her words, as Sierra instantly knew what they wanted to do, slightly tightening her grip on her father's Yukata.

"There's nothing wrong with her hair." Hiromasa responded. "It may be a little wild from the wind, but it isn't anywhere near terrible."

Both of the girls smirked at his opinion.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with her hair... We just want to make it pretty, before we go to the festival!"

Hearing the news that they were going to a festival, was very much surprising to the fourteen year-old.

_'A festival?'_

She looked up at Shōta, gently tugging at his sleeve, before forming some sign language.

_**If we're just going to a festival in Kusatsu, why are we meeting here?**_

Shōta rubbed the back of his head, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's been a tradition, for the Aizawa Family, to come to the festival in Kusatsu, on the day after the Sports Festival, and spend a day or two in the onsen. _-He sent a glare at his grandfather, who came over to stand beside him and his daughter.-_ I still don't get why you have to make this a tradition, Ojīsan, when it's just a waste of time and money to do this every year."

Hiromasa chuckled at his grandson's remark.

"Because, you need to learn to lighten up and everybody wants to have a good time. And besides, this is her very first festival, with the family. Speaking of which, _-He turned to Sumire and Hitomi.-_ Where is everybody?"

Both of the girls smiled at the seventy-five year-old.

"Ōya, Ōma and Makkuro are still trying to get the twins ready, and need Dad to help get them to stop using their Quirks. You know how much they like to put up a challenge, when it comes to dressing up. Hibiki was lucky to get out of there, and to avoid helping them with his little brothers." Hitomi reported, giggling from witnessing Ichiyuu and Shōya having to chase _**Hanzō **_(Split/to hide), after splitting in two and Shōma trying to convince _**Kenji **_(Strong, Healthy) to stop turning his body into diamond to make his Yukata not be able to fit him, until their father can assist him. Luckily for the family, _**Yori** _(Rely), Makkuro's youngest child and the youngest Aizawa child, is being much more cooperative and is waiting with his older-brother and older-cousins: Yami, Hitoshi, Hibiki, Natsu and Yoshi.

Hiromasa turned to Shōta.

"And I reckon you didn't try to help, because?"

The thirty-one year-old shrugged his shoulders.

"Dad was persistent that they can handle it... Plus, I don't really want to deal with their screaming."

The seventy-five year-old shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. _-He looked up at the wall, seeing the time being at around a quarter till six.-_ Well, I guess there's still some time, before the street gets packed. So, it seems you'll have plenty of time to do her hair."

Sierra's eyes widened at her great-grandfather's words, and soon found herself already being dragged off down the hallway, in-between her aunt and grandmother.

"MAKEOVER!" Hitomi squealed.

"Time to turn Ra Ra into a beautiful woman!" Sumire cheered.

When the girls turned a corner and are out of their sights, Shōta glared at his grandfather.

"...You just had to let them take her away, didn't you?" He growled, folding his arms over his chest.

Hiromasa gave him an apologetic smile.

"...Forgive me, Shō. But, you should know, as well as I do, that it's best to give in and make your mother happy. Also, when Mimi is siding with Sumire, there's no point but to give in to their demands."

Shōta really hates it, when somebody makes a valid point that he, too, has no choice but to agree... Even, if it's from his own family member.

* * *

**Half an Hour Later...  
**"Are they still not done?!" Shōya growled, sitting with the rest of the family at the lounge of the onsen. "Seriously! Does it really take that long to put on lipstick, and eyeliner?! _**Ayame**_ (Iris) doesn't take that long to put on her makeup."

Sitting to his left, Makkuro slapped him upside of the head, earning a low curse.

As an Aizawa, he, too, has black-hair. However, unlike his brothers, he has three, large bangs that rested on the right-side of his head and extended down, diagonally, covering his left-eye. He, also, keeps it in a ponytail, as it rest in-between his shoulder-blades. His dark-purple eyes are exactly like Sumire's, with white-skin.

With him sitting across from their father, the two almost looks like they could be brothers, instead of father and son, with Ichiyuu being the older-brother, because of his hair.

"You know Mom and Mimi; they want to take their time, to ensure it's exactly as it goes. Now, shut up and stop whining." The thirty-three year-old replied, giving him a sharp glare. "And if I hear you swear, one more time, in front of the kids, I won't hesitate to have sand shove up your Yukata and straight up your-"

"We're here!"

Before the oldest Aizawa sibling could finish his sentence, a giggling Sumire popped right out of nowhere, kneeling to give Ichiyuu a big hug.

Her husband, having a conversation with his father and Shōta, smiled at his wife, returning the embrace. He knew not to kiss her, when she just finished putting makeup.

"You two decided to finally return our Ra Ra to us?" He playfully asked, getting to their feet.

Sumire gently slapped him on the chest.

"Not even a chance," she answered.

"Sorry about the wait, you guys." Coming from the hallway, Hitomi greeted everybody, who were all getting to their feet. "Mom and I were having a little trouble to agree on which color makeup we wanted Sierra to wear... We finally were able to decide."

None of the males dare try to complain or say anything negative to the reason the girls took so long.

...Then, when Hitomi stepped aside, turning to the gentle sound of footsteps from behind her, they all gaped in awe.

There, still in her Kimono, but with dark-green eyeshadow, lipgloss on her lips and some makeup on her face, wearing a traditional Kanzashi on the right-side of her head with red and white blossoms curled against her head, is the one Aizawa everybody has been dying to meet.

_Sierra Aizawa._

She felt very nervous and unease at the feeling of eyes staring at her, having her grab for her sleeves to relieve some of her stress on the material.

...Eventually, someone finally broke the ice and the tension... Which left the fourteen year-old being hugged by a beaming Shōma.

...With his arms coiled on top of her back.

"You're so adorable!" He commented, tightening his grip on her.

...Resulting her to let out a forced out, painful yelp.

Shōta and Hiromasa came to her side, immediately, pulling her back to make sure that her uncle's hug didn't cause the poison to trigger, while Shōya stood beside the youngest-triplet, scolding him for pouncing on her.

Ichiyuu, Sumire and Hitomi were busy reassuring the smaller boys that she was okay... Hitoshi, with his older and younger cousins, was explaining to them, while whispering, how serious her back injury really is; having to be at the Sports Festival, when the poison had triggered after the Calvary Battle, still haunts him and doesn't want either he or his cousins to risk hurting her.

"Oh my gosh! Honey! I'm so sorry!" Shōma cried out, getting worked up and nervous, not sure what to do and completely forgetting to not touch her back.

Sierra, wincing from the pressure for a moment, eventually fought off the pain and gave him a small-smile.

Shōta, however, gave his brother a glare, but it soften when he knows how terrible Shōma was feeling for hurting the girl, unintentionally.

"Is _**Jūshi **_(Older female cousin) okay?" Four year-old Yori asked, pulling on his grandmother's Kimono to get her attention.

The Eraser Hero gave him and his younger-nephews a reassuring smile.

"She's okay," he assured him and the others. "Just don't touch her back. She's still sore, and is still recovering from the Sports Festival."

It was convincing enough for the three youngest Aizawas to no longer be concern and to nod their heads, showing they understand to not do the same thing that their uncle just did. Though, for Hitoshi and the other boys, they knew that their uncle was putting on a front for the younger-boys.

Wanting to be the first to break the ice, Yami slowly went to Shōta and Sierra.

...He gave the girl a kind smile, which she, after watching him with animal-like curiosity and still shy on how they were going to react, returned the smile, in a more shyer version.

"...Glad to finally meet you," he told her. "I'm Yami, your older and much more awesome cousin."

Hitoshi, coming up behind their older-cousin, firmly punched him in the shoulder, rolled his eyes but having a smile on his face... The Aizawa smile.

"We get it, you're the first born. You don't have to keep rubbing that in," he chuckled.

Yami flashed the purple-haired teen the family smile.

"You're just jealous, because the others look up to me and all voted you out on who has the better Quirk."

Hitoshi, still smiling, gave him a glare, in a form of a challenge.

"Well, now that Ra Ra is here, perhaps she can be the judge to decide who Quirk is better."

Sierra can sense, while they were somewhat trying to start an argument of their own, that we're really just playing, acting more like rivals.

"Don't worry about them, Cuz."

To her right, another boy with short-black hair came to view... However, unlike the others, he has clear-blue eyes and has a slight tan-color on his skin.

He gave her a smirk of a smile.

"They're not really trying to cause an argument, or anything... This is their way on wanting to tease my father and Uncle Shō, every time we do a get-together. _-Both Shōta and Shōya glared at the twelve year-old, who gave them a smug of a smile.- _Consider it payback, for all the times you two would fight, when we would gather for the Family Gathering."

Sumire and Hitomi laughed at the blushes on their brothers' faces, while Hiromasa, Ichiyuu and Makkuro chuckled, as they nodded their heads to the preteen's words.

It was then that the twins, Hanzō and Kenji, ran to Sierra and each grabbed her by the hand, pulling her towards their grandparents, both of which had started leaving the onsen.

"Come on, Jūshi!" Kenji, who has a Platinum-Pearl eye in his left and Ruby-Violet in his right-eye and spikey black-hair, cried.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Hanzō, with a Olive-grey in his left-eye and light-purple for the right-eye, cheered.

Realizing that everyone was leaving, Hitoshi and Yami instantly stopped their 'quarrel' and followed their younger-cousins. After that uncle touched her back, they want to be more than ready to be there, should Sierra need them to help her.

The only ones left, are the Aizawa Triplets.

...The three could only turn and stare at one another... Then, in a silent agreement to drop the subject and catch up with the others, they ran out the shōji door.

Throughout the whole thing, the workers and staff members of the onsen had big smiles on their faces... All are very happy for the family, for being reunited with their missing family member, after over fourteen years of separation.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later, at the Midoriya Residence...  
**Izuku was watching TV... More specifically, watching the recording of the Sports Festival, which his mother recorded for him.

He was studying his performance on the Obstacle Challenge, for the thirteenth time in a row, after he and Sierra separated when the Zero-Pointers came out of nowhere. He was, also, trying to keep track on the other students' performances and Quirk usage, scribbling notes down in his journal on their Quirks.

_'I knew that I won't always have enough time to think, but it seems like I took a bit too much time to react.' _He thought, watching himself grabbing for the piece of metal to take down two of the smaller-robots. _'Sis always say that it's good to follow your instincts, and it's a good thing that I chose to take it with me... Still... Why did I waste time forming a plan to get through the robots, when I could've forced some of them to fall and break from the weight and strength of my body?'_

Either adrenaline was traveling rapidly in his body that so many thoughts was coming in at once, or was too worried on the possibility on triggering One for All if he strikes and damaging his body, Izuku didn't know which of the answers was the right one.

Though, by following his own instinct, he was able to get through the last obstacle, without taking any form of injuries, and win the first game of the Sports Festival.

Then, when he got to where he used the bombs to get over the minefield, his phone vibrated.

His thought went to his sister; while All Might may at times text him to meet him at the beach, it was only when it was later, when his mother would be asleep.

Izuku picked up the phone and clicked on the link to send him to his text... He was surprised to see the text coming from a number he doesn't know.

_**Midoriya, it's Hitoshi. My uncle gave me ur number, from Ra Ra's phone... I want 2 let u knw... My family n I, even Uncle Shō... We're 4ever grateful to u n ur mother, 4 looking after n caring 4 Sierra. R Grandma is hoping 2 meet u n ur mom, the next time she n the rest of r family plan 2 come 2 U.A... Also... I wanted 2 ask u something:... Do u... Wanna hangout, during or after school? When u're not busy, that is.- Unknown Number**_

In all honesty, Izuku never thought Hitoshi would try and contact him... But, to have him ask if that wanted to hang out, he had to double-check the text, before he allowed himself to be shaken up... In pure excitement.

Smiling down at the text, and saving the number to his contact list and giving him a name on his phone, the fifteen year-old replied to the message.

**_Sure! We can hang out! How about during lunch? I don't know if u have a schedule or a curfew to follow, after school. Also, did Aizawa-sensei gave my mom's # 2 ur family? So, that way, they can get ahold of each other n plan a day 4 us 2 meet.- Barloc_**

A few minutes later, he got a response to his text.

**_We can hangout during lunch. My mom has me 2 b home b4 8, when on a school nite. So, any time before then, is fine wth me... I was wondering, if u have time, 2 train wth me on hand-2-hand combat. Also, sign language, 2 help me communicate wth Ra Ra, when she can't speak. I think Uncle Shō had, already, given my folks ur mom's #. He, also, gave them ur godfather's #.- Mind Sweep_**

Izuku chuckled at the news.

_'Better inform Uncle Rai about this. Wouldn't want him to think some random caller was bothering him.'_

He went back to typing on his phone.

**_I can't promise 2 b there every time u want 2 train. I still need 2 train, myself, 2 better perfect my Quirk, after my performance during the SF... But, I do promise 2 assist u, as much as I can, on ur training. Knwing Sis, she'll, also, help u on training, when she's at full health. She may appear frail as a human, but she can still hold her own, either as a human or animal. As for SL, Sis n I, along with another fellow classmate in r class, can teach u, during lunch n/or hanging outside of school.- Barloc_**

A minute later, Izuku received another text.

**_Thx. I really appreciate it... B4 I leave u alone... Here's a gift, 4 u n ur mom... Consider it as a thank u gift, from the Aizawa Family.- Mind Sweep_**

The text was very confusing.

_'A gift?'_

...

...

...

...A couple minutes later... Izuku found that Hitoshi had sent him many pictures on his phone.

...

...

...

...

...All of which, having pictures of his sister, wearing a white-Kimono with blossom patterns and having a Kanzashi in her hair... Appearing relaxed... Even _smiling_! Either with at least one person that he assumes to being an Aizawa Family, excluding his teacher and Hitoshi, or even by herself, all the pictures has the fourteen year-old doing something that made Izuku very happy to see.

A tear ran down his face... A _happy_ tear, which he didn't wipe away from his face.

_'She's, actually, having fun.'_ He thought, slowly scrolling down the pictures Hitoshi sent him. _'She's really enjoying herself! And most of all, she's bonding with her family...! **Her** family, that **truly** wants her!'_

Clicking on every picture and saving them to his photos, Izuku sent a quick text to Hitoshi.

_**...Thank u, Hitoshi... Thank u, n ur family... 4 accepting my sister into ur family. I'll make sure my mom gets these pictures, if u hadn't sent them 2 her, yet... Can u tell her that I said "Hi!", n that "I love her"?- Barloc**_

He received a response, a litter over three minutes.

**_...She's family, Midoriya... We don't abandon r own family, no matter the circumstances... Also, u can text her that, urself. She's been checking her phone 4 a while, waiting 2 hear from u... N Midoriya... Bcuz u n ur mom r her god-family... My relatives n myself... Yes, even Uncle Shō... Have come 2 view u both as family, just as much as Uncle Hizashi n Aunt Nemu r. So, don't think that u'll b excluded from Ra Ra's life. Bsides, nobody can replace u, as her bro, nor ur own mother as her mother-figure... Even though we, her cousins, will do all that we can 2 steal her from u, n bcome her new brothers ;)_**

**_Anyways, have a good nite, n make sure 2 give Ra Ra a text. I'll send u some more pics, later on.- Mind Sweep_**

Izuku's heart rapidly pounded against his chest... A wavy-smile spreading on his face, as more tears streamed down his face.

He pulled his phone to his chest, holding it to his heart.

_'...Sis... You don't have to wait on me, if you wanted to contact me.'_

He pulled his phone away from his chest and quickly went to sending a text to Sierra.

_**Hey, Sis! R u doing better? I hope u're not overexerting urself... Also... U look very beautiful in that Kimono! Mom will surely pick out new **_**_outfit wear, so she can brag 2 every1 at her work on how beautiful u r... Hopefully, somewhere tmw or sometime on the weekend, we can hangout. We never got the chance 2 celebrate r performances in the SF._**

**_...I, also, heard about Moo... He'll get better. U know that. He'll probably b miserable, having 2 b stuck in a wheelchair 4 a month or 2 n some physical therapy 4 a few weeks, b4 he fully recovers n can get back 2 work..._**

**_...If u want 2 talk, give me a text. My phone will b on, n I'll b waiting 2 hear from u... 3 u, Sis!- Barloc_**

He expected to not hear from her until it would be later at night. So, he placed his phone back down and pressed the play button to the TV, resuming to where all forty-two students crossed the finish line and proceeded to the Calvary Battle.

...Only to jump in shock, when his phone vibrated again.

He was certainly surprised, when he brought his phone back into view and see that Sierra had, indeed, texted him back... It was very puzzling to him.

_'She looked like she was occupied with bonding with her family, that I didn't think she would immediately reply to my text so soon.'_

He grabbed his phone and clicked on the text... He was surprised by what she texted him.

_**...Izu... Have u talked 2 Ten, lately?- Baby Sis**_

He glared down at her message... An unsettling feeling making his stomach very upset, as a growing fear to spread in his heart.

* * *

**Back at Kusatsu, Gunma Prefecture...**  
"Yay! We got another one!" Hanzō cheered, as Sierra scooped another fish into her net made of paper, before it could rip, winning a third goldfish for her little cousins, from playing Kingyo Sukui.

Smiling brightly at the vender of the game, who returned the happy smile as he handed her the third goldfish in a small-bag, she handed the animal gently to Kenji.

The twins and Yori, each having a goldfish in their hands, beamed up at her.

_**"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, Jūshi!"**_ All three said, in unison.

She nodded her head, accepting their thanks, before she found herself being pulled towards another vender by the twins, with Yori taking the lead, off to look for Hitoshi and their other cousins at the Wanage Vender to show off their fishes.

Behind the children, Shōta, Shōya, Ichiyuu and Hiromasa followed them.

Ichiyuu smiled in pride at how three of his grandsons are being careful with their older-cousin, while still being able to have fun and bond with her.

"Looks like somebody's gonna need to buy some fish stuff, since he lost the bet to the deal he made to his sons." He teased his second-oldest, knowing how much Shōya hates to lose.

The oldest-triplet glared at his father.

"They didn't win any of the fishes," he argued. "Ra Ra did all the work!"

"True, but you didn't say that they couldn't have help." Shōta reminded, joining in the fun at teasing his brother.

Shōya shot a warning glare at his brother.

"I didn't think she would, actually, be good at this game!"

Hiromasa let out a heartfelt laugh.

"Was that before you lost to her in Shateki, or after she got the boys Ningyo Sukui?" He questioned, smirking at the blush spreading on Shōya's face.

...That time, Shōta... _Laughed._ Alongside with his father, and grandfather.

Of course, Shōya was fuming... But, underneath his embarrassment... He was really happy of the outcome.

...He got to spend time with his niece... A child he new, only briefly, when rescuing her at the near age of five.

...

...

...

...The first, within the family, to knew about her existence, despite not knowing she was his younger-brother's child at that time.

"This comes to show, out of the five of you brats, Ōya is the last of you five to have any patients." Hiromasa proclaims, patting the oldest-triplet on the back.

Shōya sent him an annoyed look.

_'Just wait, Old Man. I'll get back at you for that. Just you wait.'_

Either he doesn't know what his grandson was thinking, or that he knew what Shōya was going to plot, nobody can tell. Hiromasa simply flashed him a smirk of a smile... As if challenging him.

"Well, we best get a move on and follow them." He suggested, already being the first to head for the direction the boys and Sierra went. "There's no telling what other games they'll want our White Wolf-Pup to play, just to get them more prizes."

Shōta and Shōya gave him odd looks, while Ichiyuu gave him a raised eyebrow.

"'White Wolf-Pup'?" The fifty-four year-old grandfather repeated. "Is that her title, in the Animal Quirk User Society?"

The two brothers turned to one another. Clearly, neither of them know anything on the conversation.

Hiromasa nodded his head at his son.

"Her first transformation, is a wolf. More specifically, a _white_ wolf. Therefore, until she gains her Animal Name, to other Animal Quirk Users, she's the White Wolf."

Shōya raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. But, why add in 'Pup' to the title? Also... 'Animal Name'?"

Hiromasa gave both of his grandsons a sarcastic sigh, shaking his head.

"I swear. For having such intelligent grandchildren, only Ōma and Mimi show to truly care enough to pay any attention on the matter that involves the society we Animal Quirk Users live by._ -He sent a somewhat disappointing look okay Shōta.-_ I'm, also, greatly surprised at you, Shō, for not taking any accountability on how to prepare your training and education for some of your students. Especially, when some of them are Animal Quirk Users, like Ra Ra."

Shōta glared at his grandfather.

"Just answer Ōya's question."

The seventy-five year-old let out a deeper, heavier sigh, before he complied to good grandson's demand.

"Since she's a minor and is known as the White Wolf, the 'pup' is added to the title, until she reaches the age of twenty-one. As for Animal Name... It's something very important, and special, in the Animal Quirk Users Society."

"Grandpa! Uncle Shō! Papa! Daddy! _-All four of the male adults turned to the voice calling out to them. It was Hanzō, who jumped right in front of them, smiling big.- _Jūshi's beating Yoshi and Yami at Wanage! You gotta see! Also, Grandma want us all to meet at the Dango Stand, before the parade starts!"

Then, as if by magic, Hanzō vanished in a poof of smoke. Indicating, it was a clone of Hanzō that was talking to them; he's never far away from his twin-brother, when out in public.

The four adults turned to each other.

Ichiyuu was the first to break the silence.

"We'll discuss this, at another time." He announced, before continuing through the crowd of people to meet up with his wife, daughter and grandchildren.

The remaining three didn't say anything, as they followed the same direction the fifty-four year-old Aizawa went through.

* * *

**Hours Later; Eleven at Night...  
**"No."

"But, Daddy, we're not-! *_Huuuaaahhhhh...* _We're not sleepy..." Kenji replied, rubbing his eyes with his little fists, being carried by Shōya. While his twin-brother his being carried by their big brother, Hibiki.

Behind them, their grandmother giggled at the five year-old's denial to being tired, as they all entered the onsen.

"You sure, little guy?" Shōma questioned, walking up to his brother and gently poking his nephew against his cheek. He chuckled, as the child turning away from his uncle, burying his face in the crook of Shōya's neck.

"I'm not little, and I don't want to sleep." The boy pressed on, even though his words are being muffled against his father's Yukata and being taken to their room. "Want to stay up longer... Wanna keep playing with Ra Ra..."

Most of the adults smiled at the boy's desire to bond more with Sierra.

In the back of the group, Hitoshi had a smirk spread on his face... As he looked over his left-shoulder, staring at the sleeping face of his cousin, Sierra Aizawa, as he gently hauled her a bit higher on his back.

Through the near ending of the parade, she was already dosing off and, unintentionally, laid her head against his shoulder.

...He didn't minded, in the very least. Instead, he gently pulled her against his side, letting her rest against him... To rely on him to keep her steady and to lower her guard, so she can entrust herself to be watched over by him and the rest of the family.

By the time the parade ended, Natsu helped him get Sierra on his back, before getting his younger-brother, Yoshi, to lean on him and to walk back to the onsen, together.

Hitoshi turned his head to the right when he felt a presence come up beside him, having to be Shōta, and feeling his cousin slowly being removed from her back.

Carrying her bridal-style, with her head resting against her father's left-shoulder, Shōta calmly and quietly lead the both of them to their room.

Makkuro, following his brother, patted him on the back.

"...Today turned out to be a great day for us, Shō." He whispered to the Erasure Hero, before he laid a hand on top of Sierra's head, gently stroking her hair. "...We are all happy to have her in the family..."

Shōta's face remained blank... But, in his olive-grey eyes, Makkuro can see the joy of his own on watching his family embracing his child into the family and welcoming her, with no sign of hesitation or reluctance.

Before they left and everyone went to their rooms, Hitoshi ran to Shōta... There, being less than an inch shorter than his uncle, he gently turned her head to face him and rest his forehead against hers.

...

...

...

...A single thought ran through his mind, as his eyes closed... A smile spread on his face.

_'Welcome to the family, Cuz... And may you never have to feel like an outcast...'_

TBC

* * *

...Do you guys think that we'll ever know what kind of job Inko does?

R&R


	25. Code Names and Hero Agencies

**Six Days Later: May Ninth...  
**"Everyone on the street wanted to talk to me, while on my way to school! I never thought I would get fans!" Ashido exclaimed, all too excited from people recognizing her at the Sports Festival and congratulating her on getting third place with Tokoyami.

"I know, right?!" Sero replied, just as thrilled that a bunch of strangers recognized him and wishing him luck for next year.

"It's still kinda weird that people recognizes us on TV." Hagakure replied, rubbing her invisible hands together. "People on the street were staring at me. It was kinda embarrassing."

"Uh, Hagakure-chan, wouldn't that be a bit normal, for you?" Ojiro asked, giving her a shy smile.

"It only took one Sports Festival, and then we're like celebrities!" Kaminari boasted with Mineta, who was in much of an agreement with his friend.

"This school really is amazing!" The smaller-male replied.

While half of the students were chatting with each other, the rest of the classroom went to their seats.

Izuku, who no longer has his arm in a sling but still has both of his hands bandaged up, immediately went to the back corner of the room. There, he sat next to Sierra.

...

...

...

...Neither of them said a word.

...

...

...

...

...Neither of them were in a happy, bright mood, like most of the other students.

The god-siblings were too focused on looking over to their friend, Iida, who was sitting at his desk, being very quiet.

...

...They, also, were eyeing Bakugō... Who was, also, quiet... And, in their own perspective, is seething with a burning anger.

Sierra can guess one thing that could've triggered the sixteen year-old to be so angry... And, honestly, she doesn't know if she should be pleased, that he'll finally be held accountable for all the pain and suffering he caused in her and Izuku's lives... Or, if she should be worried, if he'll try and take his rage out on the both of them, the instant he gets the chance to fight in another Hero Training Course.

She turned to her brother.

"Anything?" She whispered.

Izuku shook his head.

"He told me that his brother's doing fine, despite that he'll be off duty for a few months." He answered. "He didn't give off any signal for me to be worried... However, _-Sierra raised an eyebrow.-_I can tell he's hiding something. I don't know what... But, I think it's safe to say that you were and are still right to trust your instinct and be worry for Ten."

The fourteen year-old nodded her head. She knew Izuku would side with her on their friend's behavior, and is completely on board on wanting Iida to open up and figure out what's on his mind that makes Sierra very worried on what he'll probably do.

When they had a minute before the class started, Izuku went to his desk... Behind Katsuki, who let out a low-snarl.

Then, their classroom door opened. Shōta Aizawa, as Eraser Head, came into the class.

"Good morning." He plainly greeted his students, walking towards his desk.

"Good morning, Aizawa-sensei." They all greeted back.

He stood in front of his desk.

"Before we get started... _-He turned to the fuming whitish-blonde teen.-_Bakugō."

Bakugō, the entire time, stared at the wall, not wanting to make eye-contact with the Erasure Hero.

He let out a grunt, letting the thirty-one year-old know that he heard him.

Aizawa didn't like his attitude, but didn't say or do anything about it... Not when he has more, important business to tell him.

"...I believe that the principal paid you and your family a little visit, a few days ago. Am I right?"

Almost all of the students turned their gazes at the oldest-student in the classroom, who tightened his right-hand into a tight fist on top of his desk.

Within the group, Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Kōji and Shōji flashed clear sign of hatred towards the teen; they heard what All Might whispered to him, when giving out the winners their medals... They all hoped, that whatever their teacher was going to tell him, would be about the 'issue' involving Izuku and Sierra's friends that Bakugō caused to get killed.

...Shōta wished, in the depth of his soul, to have the brat, not only be taking out of the Hero Course, but to be taken out of U.A., immediately. And yes, he could kick him out of the Hero Course. And yes, Nezu could very much have no trouble, in the slightest, to approve Bakugō's expulsion.

...

...

...

...

...Sadly... That wasn't the case.

"He finished making your new schedule for the first school year. _-He held up a piece of paper, holding it out.-_And you better not forget the deal you were given, Bakugō."

He leaned in on his desk, eyes narrowing when the teen still refuses to meet his gaze and not get up to get the paper.

...

...

...What he did next, caught the other students off guard.

...

...

...

...

...

...He walked towards the sixteen year-old's desk... And, purposely, slammed the paper on the boy's desk.

The action, not only made Bakugō jump... But, when he came eye-to-eye to his teacher... His red-eyes showed fear, when Aizawa's eyes went red. His hair standing up on edge.

"...You're an ungrateful brat, Katsuki Bakugō." He growled out. "You're so self-absorbed, you see every kind of opportunity that gets you out of trouble, as a victory on getting away from a serious situation that can end up with you in a Juvenile Detention Center... Maybe even jail time, should we find more than enough evidence to your involvement with Lee Reiwa's death."

...Katsuki Bakugō, doesn't like to be challenged. Whether it be another student, a teacher, or even a Pro Hero.

Nobody is to stand in his way, on becoming the new number one hero.

While there was still some form of concern in his gaze, knowing that the Erasure Hero can remove him from the Hero Course, he pushed past his fears and flash the teacher a challenging glare.

"They'll find nothing on me," he sneered. "Even if they could, they wouldn't dare lay a hand on me, over some testimony from an overly emotional Animal Quirk User that still mourns for a would-be villain."

...

...

...If they weren't in class, Tokoyami would've allowed Dark Shadow to come out and pin the sixteen year-old to the wall. And, with the sun being blocked by the dark-clouds covering the sky and the few rains they've been having, Dark Shadow wouldn't be weak enough for Bakugō to seriously harm and/or try to destroy.

He, also, knew that Asui, Kōda and Shōji were all sitting at the edge of their seats, containing themselves from coming at the boy.

Hell, almost everyone in the entire classroom wanted to get out from their chair and knock him off his high horse.

...However, this is a matter for their teacher to deal with, and they are not to intervene.

Shōta want fazed by the boy's words... Instead, they fueled his anger to the topic.

"And you sound so confident about it, that you won't even try to deny or cover it up." He countered. "Quite frankly, I don't really care if you did caused that child's death or not. The issue right now, is that you are to uphold your end of the deal to make amends of your past mistakes, for you to be allowed to continue to be in U.A. and take the Hero Course... And, in case you didn't know, the teachers are, also, looking at past history and records. Whether it's tied to Lee Reiwa, or some other student, it doesn't matter. Whatever actions you made that harmed others, they _will_be mentioned and notified to any hero agency that you plan to work for."

Bakugō's eyes widened at the news.

In the entire room, nobody said a single word.

Wanting to wrap the topic up, Aizawa stopped using his Quirk.

"The only reason you're still here, is because you do show enough potential on becoming a hero... and as such, it is our responsibility and duty to make sure that you don't ever become a villain, that you painted yourself to be. Remember, you break your bargain to the deal and you'll be gone, before you can say 'Plus Ultra'."

With that final sentence said, Eraser Head went back to his desk.

"Now then, back to the important matter. Today, we have a big class today, on Hero Informatics."

Most of the students were freaking out to what was in store for them. Most of them feared that it was going to be an expecting quiz. Some, recalling Hitoshi telling them that they can end up being taken out of the Hero Course, feared that one of them is going to be removed from Class 1-A.

...

...None of them was prepared to what they needed to talk about.

"...Today, you'll be picking out your Hero Names."

...

...

...

...Almost at once, many of the students jumped out of their seats and cheered.

"YAY! WE'RE GETTING OUR HERO NAMES!" Many yelled, mixed in with the screams.

Sierra, being one of the few to remain quiet and not join in, covered her ears with her hands.

_'Why is it that they always get excited, when it involves doing something that's part of being a hero, and not know when to stay quiet when Dad isn't finished talking about the topic?'_

Izuku, also, remained in his seat. Though, was more stunned to the fact that they're going to be picking their own names.

Annoyed on having their time wasted on cheering and getting too loud to good looking, Aizawa triggered his Quirk to activate. His glowing-red gaze and hair standing in the air was more than enough to get the students to settle down in just three seconds.

Once they all simmer down, he stopped using his Quirk.

"This is related to the Pro Hero draft pick that I mentioned, the last time we were in class."

Sierra and Izuku were surprised by the mentioning of the draft. They didn't think that they would have to worry about it, until they were in their second or third year at U.A.

"Normally, first year students won't have to worry about drafting, at least until their second or third year... But, as you should know, your class is different." Aizawa pressed on. "In fact, by extending to offers to first years like you, Pros are essentially investing into your potential. But, there's ample time for their interst to wane before you graduate. And any and all offers, can be arbitrarily revoked. It happens quite often."

"So, what you're saying is, we still need to prove ourselves to be recruited?" Hagakure caught on.

"That's right. _-He turned to the blackboard. A remote control in his right-hand.-_Now, here are the totals of you who got offers."

whitish-blue words popped on to the screen: "Class A No. of Offers".

...

...

...

...Underneath the title, a list started to appear.

...

...

...

...Many of the students were completely taken back, when they see that Todoroki was at the top of the board, with a total of 4,123 offers for him... Underneath his ranking, was Sierra, with a total of 3,695 offers.

Bakugō came after her, having 3,556 offers.

...

...

...

...Beneath him, Izuku's name appeared, with 1,042 offers.

Then, from Tokoyami to Sero, the rest of the group ranged between fourteen to three-hundred sixty.

"In past years, this is more spread out." Their teacher informed them, the moment the list ended. "But, this time, there's a pretty good gap."

As he expected, he can tell some of the students weren't that all excited on the results.

Kaminari, seeing he only gotten two-hundred seventy-two offers, let out a whine, throwing his head back against his seat.

"That's no fair." He groaned out.

Yūga, seeing his name not on the board, was fuming.

"How can this be?! _**Moi**_, the star, not present!" He pouted, despite knowing he performed very poorly in the Sports Festival.

Jirō, one of the many, was completely puzzled at the results.

"Todoroki got the most, ahead of Sis?"

"Yeah. It's completely unexpected, since Sis won first place. Though, I'm even more surprised that he even got more offers than Bakubro." Kirishima added in, confused.

"It's probably, that a lot of them didn't want to work with the guy who, not only beat Ocha to a pulp, but also may have found out that he nearly endangered all the guests with his attack, if Ra Ra didn't hold him off and the teachers didn't created that barrier." Sero reminded, not bothering to keep quiet when said guy can hear their every word.

"IF I SCARED THEM SHITLESS, THAT MEANS THEY'RE WEAK!" He bellowed.

Momo was a bit upset and disappointed that her name didn't get on the board. She knew that she didn't show much during the match up against Tokoyami, but she had hoped that some would take notice of her performance in the Calvary Battle and see her worth through that.

She turned to Todoroki, who blankly stared at the board.

She offered him a small-smile, trying to at least be a good sport and congratulate him.

"It's amazing," she commented. "You must be so proud."

The younger-student didn't look in the least excited by the results, let alone showed any signs that he appreciated the comment to the numbers of offers he's gotten.

"These offers, are probably because of my father." He replied, sounding tired and somewhat annoyed.

Uraraka, seeing her name on the board, along with Iida, Izuku and Sierra, was in tears. And, in her excitement and joy, had grabbed Iida and was shaking him back and forth.

"We're on the board, Ten!" She cried, giggling. "They, actually, want us!"

Iida didn't say much, nor did he say or do anything to make the girl stop shaking him.

...Sierra, seeing her name at the top... Didn't know how to react.

...

...

...

...Although, she wasn't too thrilled on how much offers she's gotten.

_'...Judging from how many I gotten... I'm betting those who want me, didn't bother to think thoroughly, if I were to choose them.'_She thought, letting out a tiring sigh. _'And, because there are more active, Seasonal Heroes, lesser and/or Pro, than there are Underground Pro Heroes, there's a chance they only want me, just to boost their own image and gain publicity, since I won. **-She looked over to Todoroki, her eyes flashing slightly sad for the older-boy.-**__Even though Endeavor is the Number Two Pro Hero and is very intimidating, many must've wanted Todoroki-kun for the very same reason, and not because of his performances at the Sports Festival.'_

"Midoriya-kun! You, actually, got offers!" Mineta cried out, completely baffled... While Izuku remained quiet, totally at a lost for words. "Even though your fight was gruesome, on how you kept breaking your fingers, they still want you!"

Once everybody calmed down from their shock, Aizawa resumed his announcement.

"Despite these results, you'll _all_be interning with pros. Got it? Even those of you who didn't get any offers."

Most of the students, who didn't gain any offers, were taken back by the news.

"We're all interning?" Izuku asked, hoping he heard right.

"That's correct." Their teacher answered. "You all got to gain experience through combat from actual villains, during the attack at the U.S.J. Facility. Though, it'll still be helpful for you guys, to learn from pros. Up close on the field, first hand."

"And that's why we need to have Hero Names!" Satō replied, grinning with a bubbly Ochako.

"This is getting excited!" She replied.

Shōta let out a tiring sigh.

"The Hero Names you come up for yourself, will more or less be temporary. But, even so, I want you all to take them seriously. Or else-"

Then, without warning, their classroom door opened.

"You'll all have Hell to pay, for later!" A new voice cut him off.

Sierra's eyes widened at the voice, followed by glaring at some of the boys getting excited, when the one person she least expected to see, came strolling in the classroom... Midnight.

_'...Why... Why is **she**here?' _She wondered, sending her father a nervous, unease look.

Shōta simply shrugged his shoulders, telling her that he got nothing to do with it... And, unfortunately, got no say to _not_have her come in.

"The name you choose for yourself, could end up being your name for life. So, best be careful and think real hard... Otherwise, you could end up with something _indecent_."

Izuku, feeling very awkward and uncomfortable, looked over to his sister, seeing her just as equally weirded out that their Modern Hero Art History, posing in a seductive-like manner, despite just having both her arms over her head, is in their classroom.

"Yeah, she's got a good point." Shōta sighed out, casting glares to some of the boys that were drooling at the sight of his friend. "Midnight is going to approve of your names; it's not really my forte."

Sierra had to cover her mouth, so to not risk making a sound, when he admitted to not being good with names. She still finds it funny that Hizashi was the one to pick his Hero Name for him, never bothering to see if the name came from something.

Izuku, having to hear from his sister on how their teacher got his name, during their training for the Sports Festival, covered the lower-half of his face with both his hands, to hide the blush... He didn't want Aizawa to give him his creepy stare, if he thinks he was going to laugh.

Shōta leaned in to his desk and pulled out his sleeping bag, choosing to take the moment to get some sleep; he only gotten a few hours of sleep, because he had patrol last night and had to chase down a few thugs that last a little longer than he expected.

"Remember, the name you give yourself is important." Aizawa informed them, as he went to rest against the wall underneath the blackboard. "It'll help shape your image, and will tell others on what kind of hero you want to become. A Hero Name, or a Code Name, tells people what you represent. Now, get to it, and do try to keep it quiet as you can."

With that said, Shōta allowed his eyes to close and, in just seconds, all the students and Midnight can hear him softly snoring.

_'Whoa! He's already asleep?!'_They all thought, simultaneously.

Seeing her father fast asleep, made Sierra smile softly.

_'It may not be for very long, but at least he'll catch up to some of his sleep.'_She thought, as Mineta passed down a small-board to her, a black-pen connected to the board.

...

...

...

...

...She stared down at the board in her hand.

...

...

...

...

...

...In truth, she already knew what she wants her Hero Name to become.

_'It may not make sense to some of them. It may, even, be a name that won't tell others how strong I am... But... _**_-She removed the cap off the maker, writing down the name she wants to be known as.-_**_This name holds great __importance. And, in due time, will be known than just some Code Name.'_

Through the time the students were thinking up names for themselves, Midnight looked around the classroom.

_'Boy, are these students taking this, very seriously. _**_-She turned to her sleeping friend, smiling down at him.-_**_I expected no less, from a classroom run by you, Shō... Although... **-She looked back up to the students... Her eyes zeroing in on her pseudo-niece.-**I want to know what my darling, little niece is going to call herself by! I hope it'll be something so cute! Like, "Midnight Jr."!'_

Seeing that fifteen minutes had passed, she decided they had plenty of time to decide.

"All right, who would like to come up, first?"

Hearing that they were going to come up and present their Hero Names in front of the whole class, did take the students by surprise.

Some were panicking on the thought of being embarrassed, by the choice of name being cruelly rejected by Midnight. Some, just didn't want to go up, period. Of course, there are those who weren't afraid to present their names... Just, on who was going to start it off.

...The first to come up first, is Yūga Aoyama.

He simply smiled down at them, holding the top-half of his board.

"Be prepared to be amaze," he told them.

Some that were muttering to themselves, went silent. All sat at the edge of their seat, waiting to see what kind of name he was going to call himself.

"...The Shining Hero:... _-Then, he raised his sign in the air, shining.- _My name is... I can not stop twinkling!"

...

...

...Let's just say... It wasn't a name they were expecting... If you can even call it that, since it was just a sentence.

Sierra gave him a blank look.

_'...Really?'_She thought, knowing very well that Midnight wasn't going to let it slide. _'What kind of hero picks their name, as a sentence?'_

Midnight, gave him a plain look.

"You weren't able to think up a word or two, for your Hero Name?" She questioned, wondering if she may have called them up a bit too soon.

Yūga simply flashed her a proud smile.

"This _is_my Hero Name, **_mademoiselle_**." He answered, not seeing the problem. "You have to admit, it defies me, _**précisément**_."

Sadly for him, nobody sees it that way.

"Sorry, kid, but a sentence can't be a Hero Name." She told him, not feeling sorry to crush his confidence or joy on picking a name that sounded right. "You best try and think up an _actual_name to call yourself by, or I or your fellow classmates will have to think up a name for yo-"

"...Uh... Excuse me...?"

To the sound, everyone turned to the very back corner of the room... There, they see Sierra Aizawa, raising her hand.

...

...

...

...She didn't like gaining the attention. Not one bit... However, seeing the sad look in his eyes, she wanted to help Yūga.

The fourteen year-old blushed, as she twiddled her thumbs, together.

"...I may have a name for Yūga... If he wants it, that is. _-She looked up at the blonde, who seemed rather curious as to what kind of name she thought up for him.-_...How about... The Shining Hero:... Diamond Star*?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Nobody said a word, making her fear that the name she came up, wasn't good enough. So much so, she lowered her gaze at her desk, blushing mad in embarrassment.

"...I'm sorry... I knew it wouldn't be good enough, bu-"

"It's _**magnifique **_(magnificent)!" Yūga cut her off, sparkling with pure joy, much to her great surprise. "Such a _**merveilleux**_(marvelous [masculine]) name, for _**moi **-He turned to Midnight, who seemed to, also, approve of the name.-_**_Mademoiselle_**, I wish to take the name our _**petite soeur**_(little sister) has present for me to have. I shall proudly take on the name, Diamond Star!"

Not having much to argue about the name, Midnight was more than willing to allow him to take on the name.

"Very well," she said.

As Yūga went to take his seat, more than satisfied with the name he has, Nemu flashed Sierra a proud smile.

"That name is a perfect name for a hero, Sweetie. It was very kind of you to help your classmate on picking out a perfect name, as their Code Name." She told the shy-girl, who kept her gaze down.

Everyone, also, thought that the name she gave to Yūga was really good. In fact, for some of them, it sounded way cooler than what they came up with and were wondering if they needed to re-think on the names they picked out for themselves.

Feeling confident that her name would approve, Mina quickly came up.

"Let me give it a go!" She volunteered, holding her board out for all to see what she's written. "Here's my Code Name: Alien Queen."

What she expected was an approval... Was the complete opposite.

"'Alien Queen'? You mean from that horror movie of that monster, with the acidic blood?! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

With the rejection, Mina went back to her seat, moping that her idea wasn't good enough.

Because of her failed attempt to bring out a good name, everyone was getting worried that their name won't be enough to be approved by Midnight. And, with low confidence that their names will be approved, many were afraid to go up.

"I think I'm ready to come up. Ribbit." Tsuyu called up, raising her hand. Calmly, she went to the desk. "I had this name, since I was in Grade School. _-She turned her board, revealing it to the others.-_Rainy Season Hero: Froppy."

...

...

...The result... Made a big difference.

"Such a wonderful name!" Midnight commented, smiling down at the Frog Quirk User. "It sound very appropriate, and it's so cute! What an appropriate name for a future hero!"

Hearing that the teacher loved it and, lifting everyone's spirit, many of the students made a special response to Tsuyu, by raising their hands or fists in the air and chanting her Hero Name.

"Froppy! Froppy! Froppy!"

Sierra beamed up at the second-youngest girl in the class, who calmly went back to her desk.

_'Hopefully, this will help encourage the others to get up their and present their names.'_

After Asui, Kirishima got to his feet and went up before the class.

"I got my name, too." He announced, holding his board up. "The Sturdy Hero: Red Riot."

Sierra and Izuku both widened their name to the second part of his name.

_'"Red Riot"?'_

_'Did he picked his name, after the Chivalrous Hero: Crimson **Riot**?!'_

Midnight, also, had the same thought to the Hardening Quirk User's choice for a name.

"Interesting name," she told him. "You're paying a tribute to the Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot. Am I right?"

Seeing he was caught, the fifteen year-old nodded his head, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I know he's old fashioned, but he's been my inspiration for a long time. And I hope to become just like him, when I become a hero."

Izuku and Sierra looked over to each other, both smiling big for the spiky-haired teen. They nodded together, knowing he'll more than just prove to becoming the new Riot.

With the approval from Midnight, Kirishima went back to his desk. After hearing Asui and his new name, some of the students seemed to be making changes to their choice of name... Though, it seems that a few of them are still having problems with what to come up with.

A few seats away from her, Sierra can hear Jirō and Kaminari talking to each other. Apparently, she was giving him an idea for a name, which she suggested he should be called "Jamming-Yay". It did seem to make him happy of the choice, saying that it sounded like Hewing-Way, who wrote a farewell to arms... Only to learn that the name was to point out all of those times he would fry his brain after using his Quirk, and would keep shouting "Yay...!"

The fourteen year-old shook her head at the two teasing, instead of focusing on coming up with their names.

_'Even when they're being told to take this __seriously, they'll still try and goof off.'_

"Well, what kind of name have you thought up on?" Kaminari asked, getting over what he believes to being an insult of a name.

The Earphone Jack Quirk User went quiet... Then, blushed.

"...I can't figure out one," she muttered. "I was thinking on just calling myself, by the name of my Quirk... But, I think that's a bit too obvious, if villains were to learn what my Quirk is*."

The blonde nodded his head, understanding her issue... Then, an idea sparked up... Almost literally, when a small-spark of electricity jumped off his hair.

"Hey, I know!" He cried, gaining some of the students' attentions.

...

...

...Then, to Sierra's horror and complete shock, he pointed a finger towards her.

"Why not ask Sis for a name?! She chose an awesome name for Aoyama! Maybe, she can help give you a name, too!"

...In less than ten seconds, Jirō went to the youngest-student, holding out her board.

"...Please, Sis?" She asked, slightly blushing and being nervous on everyone staring at them.

Of course, Sierra wasn't certain if she could help. when she helped gave a name for Aoyama, it was different, because he didn't think up a clever name and chose a sentence for a name. And, because she helped him get a name that sounded presentable, she thought it was going to be a one-time thing.

...So, for Kyõka to come to her and ask for her help for a name, too, it made her a bit nervous.

...

...

...Then...

"I need help with a name, too!" Ashido called out, getting out of her own seat and walking over to Sierra. "Can you give me one, too, Ra Ra?"

That time, the fourteen year-old couldn't help but get a bit flustered.

"Uh, wait a minute." She replied, holding up both her hands. "You two can come up with great Hero Names, without my aid. I mean, both of your Quirks are really amazing, so it shouldn't be hard to figure out what to call yourselves as. Plus, if I were to give you two names, you both might not end up liking them."

The two girls turned to each other... Then, looking down at her, they smiled at her.

"You're right, that we can try to come up with names for ourselves." Jirō stated.

"But, nobody in this classroom can come up with awesome nicknames for everyone, except for you!" Mina commented. "You made awesome names for Kaminari and Tokoyami, at the Sports Festival."

"Wait. She made up a nickname for me?" Denki replied, staring at the fourteen year-old.

Again, Sierra tried to steer them away from her aid, temporarily ignoring Kaminari's question.

"But, _**Ashna**_(Friend), _**Avaleigh**_(A beautiful individual; desired song), nicknames are completely different from Hero Names!"

Both of the girls gasped at the new names she just called them by. Heck, everyone in the rooms stared at her with mixed looks. Some with confused looks. Others, surprised. A few a bit uncertain on the meaning of the names.

...

...

...As for the rest... They thought the names were very much sweet, whether they know what those names mean or not.

Even Midnight, who didn't understand what those two means mean, was gushing at how cute her niece was being, for coming up with nicknames for her fellow classmates.

Realizing that the two names slipped out, Sierra covered her mouth.

The two girls beamed down at her.

"...It's official." Kyōka said, handing her board to the shy girl. "We're a hundred percent certain, that we want you to give us our Hero Name."

"And whether it sounds cool or even weak, we'll still like them." Mina added in, placing her board down on the girl's desk, as they both waited for her to give them names and aren't going to back down until she does.

Sierra looked over to Midnight, silently asking if it was okay.

The R-rated Hero gave her thumbs up, smiling brightly at her.

"So long as the names are appropriate, I won't object to you giving them their Code Names."

With the okay from the hero and, seeing that the two won't move from their spots, even as everyone continued to stare at them...

...

...Sierra had no choice, but to give in and fulfill their request.

It did took her a little bit of time to figure out names for them, about a few minutes at most. But, after she written down their names on their boards, she was positive, that the names she has given them, are the perfect match for them.

The two girls each accepted their boards from the girl... And, when they both stared down at the names she written down.

...

...

...

...

...

...Both looked rather surprised... And, very much, satisfied.

As such, Jirō ran up to the front of the desk, beaming proudly for everyone to see what kind of name Sierra gave her.

"This is my Hero Name," she proudly announced. "I'm the Hearing Hero: Live Stream."

Everyone seemed rather impressed by the name she was given, and how awesome it made her sound. So, there was no doubt in their mind, that Sierra made a very good choice for her name.

Midnight, couldn't agree more.

"Now, that's a great name!"

Shōji came up after her.

"The Tentacle Hero: Tentacole."

"Clever name. Perfect to combine tentacle with Octopus. That's a definite yes for me!"

Sero came up next.

"The Taping Hero: Cellophane!"

"A perfect definition about your Quirk! Good work!"

During Hanta's presentation, Ojiro went over to Sierra for an idea for his name, too.

...His request, was a bit of a challenge. Because his tail could, also, give him the movement and description of a monkey, there was a couple of names that came to mind... But, the only one that made him sound strong, was the one name she written down on his board.

Of course, he was a bit curious of the name, but at the same time, he found it very fitting. And, like Jirō, he chose to take on the name.

"Martial Arts Hero: _**Enjin **_(Monkey human)!"

"Intersting name! And very fitting! It's perfect!"

Satō came up.

"I'm the Sweet Hero: Sugar Man!"

"So _sweet_!"

Mina, for the second time, came up and, with a fist in the air, called out her Hero Name.

"Camellia!"

"Now, that's a name for a hero! You go, girl!"

Kaminari followed, after.

"I'm the Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt!" He exclaimed. "Has a nice sound to it, don't you think?"

"Electrifying! I love it!"

Hagakure, getting all excited, wanted to go up next... However, decided to have Sierra pick a name for her, too.

Since her Quirk is Invisibility, she thought Invisible Girl was too obvious and didn't sound as cool as she thought it would. Luckily, the youngest-student came up with a name that made more sense... And, after learning that she had the Support Team make a suit that turns invisible whenever she puts it on, though it took a bit longer for hers to make than the others, before they went to the U.S.J., Sierra was confident that she made the best choice for the name.

"The Stealth Hero: Chameleon*!"

"Suits you, perfectly!"

So far, all the names she's heard, are really good. It made Midnight very proud on how much thought they've been putting into their names.

"I'm liking these names! Keep it going!" She cried, encouraging the rest of the heroes to come up.

Sierra really liked the names the students thought long and hard on coming up, making them sound like great heroes for the future. While she was a bit uncertain if Jirō, Mina and Ojiro, actually liked the names she gave them or just stuck with them, not wanting to hurt her feelings, she didn't really know.

_'If they're not satisfied with those names, they'll have a chance to change them, in the future.'_She thought to herself, making her feel a little bit better. _'Hopefully, they won't be forced to keep those names, if they don't like it.'_

Quiet steps came her way, telling her that another student wanted her to give them a new name... She was definitely surprised, when she saw Todoroki standing before her... Holding out his board to her.

"...I can't think up a name," he whispered. "...Can you give me one, too?"

...

...

...

...She smiled up at him, taking good board into her hands.

...She nodded her head.

...

...

...And now, she sees a challenge.

_'This is going to be a tricky one,' _she thought. _'Figuring out a name, to represent both fire, and ice...? It's not really that easy. Even if I were give him a name, like "Arctic Flames", "Freezer Burn", "Blazing Tundra" or even "Fire Storm", it won't feel right... Plus, any name that tells a relation to his heritage, will only be a painful reminder of his past.'_

"I hope to live up to everyone's expectation, and I hope to do so, by earning this name." Yaoyorozu announced, holding her board up. "I'm the Everything Hero. I'm Creati."

"Very Crea-_tive_!" Midnight commented, accepting the name.

Sierra stared up at the fifteen year-old girl, smiling at the name she chose for herself.

_'So far, those who came up names of their own that has their Quirk added into it, tells others of their strong connection and love of their Quirks... Unfortunately, while Todoroki-kun does cherish his Ice Quirk and is starting to embrace his Fire Quirk... Both Quirks are a reminder of the dark meaning to his existence... And, in his eyes, a terrible burden of being a creation, out of a Quirk Marriage. **-She glared down at the blank board, her anger towards Endeavor growing.- **I know that he's still going to force __Todoroki-kun to become like him, even when he has no desire to follow the same footsteps of his father, in his sick, twisted goal for Todoroki-kun to surpass All Might.'_

She let out a deep sigh, forcing down her anger. She won't allow herself to snap, especially in front of Shōto, should he believe he's the reason she's getting worked up.

_'It's a good thing that he desire to become an actual hero, who truly cares for others, and is going to do what he can to better himself.'_

...

...

...

...Suddenly, a name popped up in her head... A name she never thought would be the one for Todoroki to use.

Without much of a second thought, Sierra quickly wrote it down. When she finished, she handed the board back to the Fire/Ice Quirk User.

...

...

...

...

...He didn't show much of a response, though she can see the confusion to the name...

...

...But, after he nodded his head to her, muttering a short "Thank you", he went up to the front.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...When he presented the name to his classmates and Midnight... They were baffled.

"Huh? What kind of name is that?" Mineta asked, unable to tell how to pronounce it.

"I don't know, but it seems a bit strange." Kaminari replied, also having no idea what it says.

...

...

...Izuku was completely taken back by the name. Then, he turned to his sister.

"Sierra! Are you sure about that name?!" He asked, eyes wide and big.

Everyone stared at the two. Even Eraser Head, who woke up after everyone was chanting Asui's new Hero Name and was left to resting his eyes, was very puzzled as to what his daughter written on Todoroki's board for his Hero Name.

The fourteen year-old nodded her head.

"It's the only name that is to be his, until he can find a name for himself." She told her brother, before looking up at the red and white-haired teenager. "...Todoroki-kun. The name I gave you, belonged to a third generation Pro Hero, in the middle-east... And, just like you, he was, also, a product of an unfortunate situation that his father placed him and his family in."

Both Eraser Head and Midnight narrowed their eyes to what the girl just said, while the students were left in the dark to what she was implying.

Sierra continued to explain her reasoning.

"He suffered great turmoil, while forced to live by the rules of his father, who kept pushing him to become something he didn't want to embrace. Which included, how to become one with the Quirk he was born with, when nobody was there to help him learn how to use it... It wasn't until the death of his two little sisters, that he knew what he has to do and what he needs to become... And though many no longer remembered his kindness and thrive to help the weak, the poor and the outcast of his country, he became a great hero that everybody looked up to... And that is why, I've decided, for your Hero Name to be... _Túrin_."

Muttering can be heard in the air. The other students questioning about the name, along with the fact that she revealed it belonging to a third generational hero she, and Izuku, knew about.

Midnight and Eraser Head, wouldn't admit it out loud, but they never even heard on such a hero. Even if that hero happens to be from a different state and/or continent. And while Hizashi knows a couple of American and some European Pro Heroes, they knew that he wouldn't had heard about the mystery hero the fourteen year-old revealed to have looked up on.

...

...

...

...

...Shōto finally made a response.

"...I'll take it."

His declaration on taking a name, a title that he doesn't know what it means or represents, really did take the other students a bit by surprise.

"You sure about that, Todoroki-kun?" Hagakure asked.

"While it isn't really a bad name or anything, you don't have to take the name Ra Ra gave you." Mina replied, before looking over her shoulder to the girl, sending her an apologetic look in case the fourteen year-old were to take it as an insult.

Nemuri stepped in.

"I don't see any reason to deny the name, Todoroki. However, you need to understand that it could end up being your permanent name, should you not decide to change it on a specific time limit." She warned the fifteen year-old.

The red and white-haired teenager turned to the R-rated Hero, then back to his fellow classmates...

...

...

...

...

...His silver-grey and Turquoise-eyes held a form of spark... Something most of the students never seen, before.

"...If this is the name that she believes to be the one for me... Then, I shall take it. _-He looked over to the girl, who was slightly blushing at his staring.-_...I wish to have my Hero Name, to be Túrin."

With that being said and done, Midnight gave her approval and let the Fire/Ice Quirk User take his seat.

After that, Tokoyami came up.

"The Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi." He displayed, as Dark Shadow came out to the other-side, holding on to the left-side of the board, while his User/Master holds the right-side of the board.

"God of the Night! So powerful!" Midnight sighed out... Which, to some of the students, made the comment feel a bit awkward to her response to the name.

Quickly, thinking he would get a similar response, Mineta ran up and lifted his sign up, unable to be seen from the desk being taller than him.

"I'm the Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice!"

...He didn't get the response he was hoping to get, but he did at least get the approval.

"Very catchy."

Quietly, Kōda came up and simply hold his sign up, not saying a word, because of his shyness.

_"Petting Hero: Anima"._

"So ADORABLE!" Midnight squealed, accepting the name.

...

...

...Then, _Bakugō_came up and presented his name.

"King Explosion Murder."

...

...

...Sierra slapped her hand against her forehead, grumbling underneath her breath. Izuku was very nervous, and caught off guard by the name Katsuki chose.

_'...Should've seen that one coming... Still... Is he serious?!'_

"That's a definite no." Midnight immediately replied, giving him a stern look. "A violent name like that won't have people view you as a hero."

Pissed off that she rejected his name, Bakugō yelled.

"What are you talking about?!" He argued. "How does it not sound like a badass name, for a hero like me?!"

"How about you be called 'Explosion Boy'?" Kirishima suggested, which the other students chuckled at the oldest-student snapping and barking like a mad dog.

"SHUT UP, SPIKY-HAIR!"

While the laughed went on, and Ochako went up to present her name... Sierra found another blank board handed to her.

...

...

...It was Iida.

"...Please," he said.

...She didn't like how short and low his voice was... It made the warning bells in her head, ring louder.

_'...He's taking the path,' _she thought. _'I was hoping that, by having Moo heal his brother to spare him from ending up with permanent injuries, he wouldn't think about-... Doing something reckless... But... I think I only gave him a new drive, for feeling responsible for Jeremy's temporary situation.'_

"It's the best name that I can think up." Ochako replied, hoping that they would like the name. "Uravity."

Nemuri clapped her hands together.

"I, absolutely, love it!"

The R-rated Hero's comment helped eased Ochako's fears... If only it would help ease Sierra's concern over Tenya's changing mood.

Luckily, she's able to put on a front to her friend, and was able to come up with a name for him to use. Something that sounds like an Iida would have for a Hero Name, and can beat describe his Quirk to others.

Tenya read the name and, instantly, went up and presented the name.

"The Engine Hero: Overdrive." He firmly introduced, making chopping motion with his left-hand.

Midnight was all in for the name.

"Now, all we have left, are Midoriya, Bakugō, who needs to rethink his... And, of course, Ra Ra." She announced, trying to hold out Sierra's name a bit longer.

She sent a glance to her friend, who glared back at her, but didn't say a word... Nemuri knew he wants to know what kind of Hero Name Sierra decided to call herself by, and is more than willing to force himself to stay awake to watch her come up and present her Code Name.

The fourteen year-old had no desire to immediately go up... At least, not yet.

_'When we were little, Izu and I would try and come up with names that we would want to have for our Hero Names. **-A smirk of a smile appeared on her face.- **As an All Might fan, his names would always consist of it having All Might's name in it... I never can figure out why he wanted a copy name of All Might, when he could have a better name that everybody can recognize him, that isn't a copy from another hero.'_

"Midoriya, are you ready to present yours?" Midnight's voice brought Sierra out from her thoughts, as she watches her god-brother getting out of his seat and presenting what he written on the board for his Hero Name to be.

...

...

...

...

...She wasn't in the least surprised by what he's wrote down...

...

...

...

...Everyone else, was left baffled and very much shocked by the name.

Some even gave him concerned looks.

"Really, Midoriya?" Mineta called out.

"Are you sure about that name?" Kaminari questioned, a bit uncertain.

"Remember, Bro, that name can become your permanent name, forever." Kirishima reminded.

"Why not let Sis pick a name out for you?" Ashido suggested.

Izuku shook his head to the mauve-girl's suggestion.

"I know that it could become my name," he told them. "And, yes, I used to hate this name. But, then, something changed. One day, somebody taught me that it can have a different meaning, which this name does, and it eventually had a huge impact on me. _-A small-smile started to form on his face.-_And since then, I started to like the name."

_"You can keep calling 'Deku', as if to remind me on how weak I am to you. But, I'm not the same worthless Deku you used to pick on, Kacchan!"__He warned Bakugō, glaring down at his opponent, who he knew wanted to do more than just bind him with tape and win the Hero Vs Villain Training. "From now on, Deku is going to be a name of a hero!"_

Sierra let out a deep sigh, recalling that conversation her god-brother had with Bakugō, her arms folded over her chest, her eyes closed... A smile of her own appeared on her face.

_'...If that's the name he wishes to have as his... Then, who am I to deny such a name...? A name, that will tell others... He **can**do anything.' _She thought, looking back up at her brother.

Seeing the smile of acceptance on her face, along with a confident nod from his god-sister, Izuku's smile grew big.

"There's no doubt about it." He stated, very firmly and confidently. "...Deku... That has to be my Hero Name."

A few of the students turned to one another. There are still a few that were still a bit uncertain about the name... However, smiles can be seen on their faces.

There was no doubt about it. None of them can deny that it fits him, perfectly...

...

...

...

...The one, who can do anything.

Midnight didn't see any reason to deny his name, and allowed him to sit back at his desk.

"Now then... _-She looked over to Sierra, who let out a tiring sigh when she felt her __pseudo-aunt staring at her.- _...Sweetie... Time to come up~..."

A small-blush appeared on Sierra's face, somewhat a bit awkward of the R-rated Hero using her nickname in the middle of class, instead of her actual name. And to the fact that almost everyone is just as anxious to know what she chose for her Hero Name, made her very uncomfortable and knew that they won't stop staring until she gets up and presents her name.

...Slowly, with her own board in her hand, she went up to her father's desk...

...

...

...

...There, she presented her choice of name to everyone...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Besides Izuku, everyone else was confused by the name.

_"The Therianthropy Hero: Aniu"._

She knew that they wouldn't be able to understand the meaning.

"An... Uhn... How do you pronounce it?" Mineta asked Momo, who, also, doesn't know how to say it.

"I think it sounds a bit similar to 'On you'..." Kaminari replied, though not confident in his reading.

"Hey, Sis, how do you say the name? Also... What does it mean?" Jirō questioned, wanting to know where the name came from.

Sierra stared down at the board. She was nervous, and didn't want to remain at front... But, she knew that she needs to explain the meaning, in order for it to be approved.

"...It's pronounced as 'Uh-nigh-you'," she explained. "You can even think up the first-half of the word, annihilate, but with the second 'i' being replaced with a 'u'."

"Oh! Kinda like a play on word!" Sero suggested. "If you think about it, it sounds like you're telling people, you're going to annihilate them!"

"That does sound strong, and manly!" Kirishima commented, thinking they now understood to the choice of her name.

She shook her head to their words.

"That's not what the name means." She firmly told them. "...It's an Inuit Language, spoken in Greenland, Canada and Alaska... In one part of the meaning, Aniu means 'Snow'... But, on the other part of the meaning, the name means 'White Wolf' or 'Phantom'."

Shōta raised an eyebrow to the meaning of the name. He remains silent, staring at her.

_'Did she chose that name, because it's basically a name to her title in the Animal Quirk User Society?'_

"It's very fitting." Tokoyami immediately commented, nodding his head in approval.

"I like the name." Asui replied, calmly and blankly staring at the name. "It may not sound like something we never heard of, but the meaning to the name shows to be very special."

Even Kōji, despite remaining quiet, nodded his head and forming sign language with his hands.

_**The name, definitely, describe what you would represent. It, also, makes you sound strong... As if, finding your lost identity.**_

Sierra smiled at the other Animal Quirk Users, happy that they can see her choice for reason on picking the name... Well, at least part of the reason.

She looked over to Nemuri, who was thinking it over.

...

...

...

...Then, the R-rated Hero gave her a thumbs up.

"...It's perfect." She announced, smiling big at the fourteen year-old. "Very fitting, for a great hero. _-She looked down at Shōta... He didn't show much a reaction, but she can tell that he, too, liked the choice of name.-_...Maybe... Even for a future, Underground Hero."

The Eraser Hero sent her an annoyed look... He didn't say anything to deny her words.

...

...

...

...

...He knew that she'll become a great, Underground Hero...

...

...

...

...

...

...Just like _him_.

After her name was given the approval, Sierra went back to her desk.

...

...Once again, Bakugō went back up...

...

...

...

...Again, Sierra slapped her hand to her forehead at the 'new' name he chose.

"LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!"

"That's still the same thing."

Just as annoyed as Midnight, the fourteen year-old decided to give him a name.

"Just go with the name you would call yourself as, when we were kids, Kacchan!" She called out.

While most stared at her in curiosity, wondering what name she was referring to, Izuku's eyes widened to the name.

"That's right!" He replied, staring at a growling Katsuki. "Kacchan, you liked that name so much, you even talked about wanting it to be your Hero Na-!"

"NOBODY ASKED EITHER OF YOU WANNABE MAGGOTS FOR HELP!" The whitish-blonde roared, cutting off Izuku.

Sierra glared up at the oldest-teen.

"Still, it's either that name, or you can have Midnight pick the name, herself. And, just a fair warning, you know that it won't be something you'll be... _Comfortable_with." She growled out, her eyes flashing him a warning to settle down. "...So, just go with Ground Zero, or keep wasting our time."

She knew that, if it wasn't normal, school-stuff and were doing some Hero Training, he would come at her for bringing out a past name he, no doubt, forgot about and wanted something that was new.

...

...

...

...Luckily for her, and unfortunately for him, Midnight and the other students liked Ground Zero than King Explosion Murder and/or Lord Explosion Murder.

Without bothering to hear his disproval and demanding for Lord Explosion Murder to be his name, the R-rated Hero told him that his Hero Name will be Ground Zero.

Of course, he let his anger do the talking and sparks of his Quirks started to pop out... Only for his Quirk to suddenly be caught off.

...

...

...

...Aizawa, once again, used his Quirk on him.

"You're taking that name, Bakugō." He growled, as he unzipped his sleeping bag so that the upper-half of his body is freed "And if you dare let loose your Quirk in this classroom, I'll inform the principal of your outburst and give him the approval to take you out of this classroom."

Immediately, Katsuki forced himself to shut up. He knew that it wasn't bluff. Even if it was, he wasn't going to take that risk, if his future on becoming a hero is on the line.

Grunting out a curse, he went back to his desk.

Pleased that order has been restored and his students finished picking out their names, Aizawa took over his classroom, again. Midnight, staying quiet, went to stretching her limbs.

"Now that everybody had picked out a Hero Name, we can go back to discussing about your upcoming internships." He announced, pulling out a stack of paper from his drawer. "It'll last for one week. For who you'll be working with, those of you who had offers on the board will choose amongst your offers. As for those of you who didn't, will have a different list to choose from. _-He held up one of the twenty-one pieces of paper, to show the students a list.- _You all have a lot to think about. There's around forty agencies across the country who've agreed to take on interns from your class. You may or may not know this, but each agency has a different specialty that their hero is focused on. So, you best keep that in mind."

"Imagine that you were Thirteen." Midnight offered up an example, hoping to give the students an idea on what they should be on the lookout for. "You would want to choose an agency that focuses on rescuing people, not fighting villains. Understand?"

They all seem to get what she was trying to tell them, as they remained quiet.

"Think carefully, before you make a decision." Aizawa instructed them.

"Yes sir!" The students replied.

"Also, before I pass out the papers. _-He looked over at the green-haired teenager.-_Midoriya. _-Then, he looked over at his daughter.-_Sierra."

Both slightly sat up straighter to the call of their names.

"It'll be best to inform you both, that more than half of the offers you two gained will only take you in, if you're _both_going to the same agency."

Everyone stared at the two, who were both a bit surprised at the news... Though, at the same time, appeared to had expected something like that to happen; they did show to cooperate very well, during the Obstacle Challenge. And while Sierra was the one who did most of the work in the Calvary Challenge, nobody could deny that they make an unstoppable duo.

"I need to know if you two are going to go to the same agency, or are not. That way, I can give you both a list that you'll need to go over." Shōta informed, while Nemuri started handing out a list for students who didn't get any offers on the board.

The god-siblings stared at one another... And, after a few seconds of staring and smiles on their faces, they nodded.

"We've already talked about what we want to do, for our internships." Izuku announced, turning to face their teacher.

"And we came to an agreement... That we shall go to separate agencies." Sierra finished off.

The news was very surprising to the students. Even Eraser Head and Midnight were a bit shocked to hear that they won't be together.

"Really? But, how come?" Ochako asked.

"Did you two have a break up, after the Sports Festival, and don't want to be admit that you two were into each oth-?" Before Mineta could finish his sentence, Jirō jabbed her earphone jacks into his ears.

"Would you knock it off?!" She yelled, pissed off that he would still imply inappropriate context of the two god-siblings on being a couple, when they clearly show to only view each other as siblings.

Nodding her head in gratitude to the Earphone Jack Quirk User for shutting Mineta up, Sierra decided to explain their reason.

"While we do plan to work together, in the future, we decided to go to different agencies, to better learn on the type of heroes we want to become. While Izu wants to be an active hero, I'm going to become an Underground Hero."

"Also, because we want to prefect our Quirks to help us to become the kind of heroes we want to be, we know that the best way to do so, is by going to separate agencies and learn on our own." Izuku added in, staring down at his thumbs, twiddling with each other.

It didn't take long for everyone to see their reason to working away from each other.

Shōta was very impressed by their decision making on their choice to be apart, so they can better themselves on becoming the type of hero they want to become.

He nodded his head.

"Very well," he said. "I'll give you two a list of offers that don't require you two to go to, together."

Soon, everyone got their paper.

"Turn in your choices, before the weekend." He told his class. "That'll give you all plenty of time to think long and hard on your decisions."

"What?! We only got two days to decide?!" Sero replied, shocked on how little time they got.

"Yeah, so you should start, now." Aizawa replied, getting out of his sleeping bag and following Nemuri out of his classroom, with his sleeping bag in tow. "You're dismissed."

With that said, and after a friendly wave by Midnight, Eraser Head left the classroom, closing the door from behind him.

...With the whole classroom left, unsupervised, all went down to business on figuring out which agency they want to intern.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later; Lunchtime...  
**"Hey, guys?" Mina called out, sounding tired from reading the list she has in her hands for hours. "Did any of you figure out what Pro Agency you're going for?"

In the response to her question, Mineta answered.

"I'm going with Mt. Lady!" He answered.

"...You're thinking up something perverted, Mineta-kun. Kero." Tsuyu replied, walking past him and making him quiver from learning why he chose the Mineyama Hero.

"I'm kinda surprised, Ashido-chan." Ojiro replied, holding his tail over his right-shoulder, as he and Ochako went to the mauve-girl. "You made third place with Tokoyami-kun, and yet, you didn't get any offers."

"I know, right?!" She replied, whining from the fact that she didn't get any offers.

"Hey, Deku!" Ochako called out. "What agency are you going for?"

...

...

...The five students were met with Izuku, muttering to himself... _Again_.

"It's going to be very hard to figure out which offer would be the best choice, and the most effective." He muttered, not being aware that his friend called out to him. "The most logical choice, would be for me to find somebody who, also, has a Strength Quirk. Like, Death Arms. But then, somebody who has great stamina or even other effect battle tactics, would have a greater advantage on Quirk improvements. Plus, if they have an area that I can use my Quirk on, I just might be able to pull it off."

"There he goes, again." The five students said, in a unison, with smiles on their faces.

The sound of their voice brought Izuku out from his muttering. He realized what was going on.

_**"****Mōshiwakearimasen **_(I'm sorry)_**..."**_He apologized.

None of them were offended in any way.

"You're really thinking hard on this, aren't you?" Asui asked, before looking over to where Sierra remained sitting at her desk. "Both you and Sis are really taking this internship, very seriously. Kero."

"Hey, don't stress over it too much, Deku." Uraraka replied, trying to give him her support. "It'll all work out. Believe me! In fact, I already decided on which agency I'll be joining."

Ashido, Ojiro and Mineta were surprised by her announcement.

"Really? Already?" The mauve-girl asked, wondering which she was going.

While the group talked with each other, Sierra continued scrolling through the list her father gave her... Her offers, weren't satisfying to her liking.

_'Death Arms Hero Agency, Mirko Hero Agency... For real? **Uwabami**Hero Agency?! **-She knew there would be offers from more than just active Pro Heroes. But, to find offers from 'Heroes' that are really just actors? That wasn't going to cut it for her. She glared down at the many names on the list she has.- **I don't doubt that Todoroki-kun or even Kacchan had gain offers from lesser heroes like I do. But, to find that just about any kind of agency,__even those who aren't active Pro Heroes,__will do anything to gain any compliments and/or publicities for taking in a winner of the U.A. Sports Festival? Let alone, a student that, not only fought in a villain attack, but is also a Fourth Class Animal Quirk User? This is getting __ridiculous.'_

...

...

...Still, despite finding many offers to being not even close to what she's looking for, Sierra kept reading down the list.

_'Hawks Hero Agency, Kamui Woods Hero Agency, Mt. Lady Hero Agency. **-She looked over to where the shortest-boy in class was... Who, as usual, was staring at Ashido and Asui's backsides.-**...Yeah, staying clear from that one... __Ende-'_

Sierra's eyes flashed with a wild look. She had bite her lip, to prevent herself from snarling in rage, when she saw a name she didn't wanted to be on the list.

_'...Of course... **HIS**name has to be on here... **-She sent a siding glance at the red and white-haired that sat two seats to her right, being one of the three back students.- **...I'm very positive that his own father's agency is listed on his choices and he has every right to not take his offer, after all that he's done to him and his mother... However... **-She bit the side of her lip, her hands slightly clenching on to her sheet.- **There aren't much Pro Heroes that has a Fire Quirk, despite Fire Quirks being the most common Elemental Quirk... And, no matter how much it's wrong to do so... In order for him to start embracing his fire, and to start healing-...'_

She couldn't bring herself to finish her thoughts, forcing herself to look past the agency that makes her stomach want to jump out of the window and scream at the sky. She continues her search down the list.

_'Best Jeanist Hero Agency, Mr. Brave Hero Agency, Slugger Hero Agency, Fat Gum Hero Agency, The Fly Hero Agency, Backdraft Hero Agency, a flo-'_

...

...

...

...Her eyes widened at what she saw on the list... And it wasn't just that it didn't have a name to the agency...

...

...

...

...

...It was a _symbol_... A mark that she never thought she would ever seen, right before her eyes.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...It was the symbol of a blooming cherry-blossom...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...She didn't need to think twice, before she made her decision.

As soon as she written on the agency she was going to go to, a small chime-like bell went off from the speakers. It drew almost everybody's attention.

_"Sierra Aizawa, please head to Recovery Girl's Office. Sierra Aizawa, please head to Recovery Girl's Office. Thank you!"_

...

...

...

...She wasn't very excited to go see the Quirk Healer... Knowing, in her gut, she was going to do more than just do some checkup.

* * *

**At Recovery Girl's Office...  
**She tapped her knuckle against the door.

_"Come in, Dearie."_Chiyo replied from the other-side of the door.

Sierra went in... Inside, she found Chiyo talking on the phone. On her desk, she was writing down something. No doubt, notes and information the caller was giving to her... There was, also, a few pictures sitting at the corner of the paper, but are in black and white.

Not wanting to interrupt, Sierra went to sit on the bed closest to her desk, quietly waiting for her to finish her conversation with the caller.

"...I see... Is that so...? ...Yes? I got her right here... I'll tell her that... All right. Thank you for calling me. Keep me posted, should you have more information."

The elderly lady hung up the phone. Then, after writing down a few more notes on the paper, did she turn to the fourteen year-old.

...

...

...

...

...Sierra can see the stress and worry on her face.

The healer let out a deep sigh... It wasn't good news.

"...Dearie..."

...

...

...What the healer told her, was something she didn't expect to hear.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Teacher's Lounge...  
**"Internships from your class?"

From behind Shōta, it was the Range Hero: Snipe, who questioned the Eraser Hero.

"Yeah... A few of them had already decided on who they're going for." He answered the Range Hero.

The cowboy-like hero, though having a mask over his face, did sound impressed by the information.

"It is an important part of their lives," he replied. "Though, you best make sure that they do it right. _-He started walking away.-_Many third-years still regret the choices they made."

Eraser Head let out a sigh. Not out of irritation, but from knowing some of his students would surely give him more work to do, if they didn't think through on which agency they chose to go to.

"...Right..."

He just finished checking on Ochako's choice on going to Gunhead's Agency, which he thought would be of some help to the Gravity Quirk User after her fight with Bakugō... When he stumbled upon Iida's.

...He was very much surprised that there was only one name on his selected choices.

_'...Odd... Iida only chose one agency to go to, and he decided on a lesser hero.__I know for a fact that he was given better offers than this one, and would've immediately choose to work at his brother's __Agenc-... **-**_**_He narrowed his eyes at the paper... Seeing where the Normal Hero: Manual and his agency are at... His instinct was more than enough to warn him what was going on.- _**_...That idiot...'_

He knew what the Class Representative of his classroom was going to do... And unfortunately, he can't really do a thing to about it.

Technically, he could talk to him, and some of the other students, and hear their reasoning to why they would choose the agency. And, should he believe that it may not be the best choice, can try and convince them to choose another agency that he believe would be best suited for them.

...Other than that, he can't really stop Iida from interning with Manual, if he chose to internship there. Plus, while Manual may not be a top pro hero, he's still somewhat of a different kind of pro, being the 222nd Pro Hero in Japan.

_'...I hope for Iida's sake, Manual can try and talk some sense into him, if he's actually going to do what I think he's trying to do.'_

He went to the next internship another one of his students turned in... He was completely taken back, when saw that it was Sierra's internship... Though, nothing could prepare him, when he saw what she listed as her choice.

...

...

...

...

...

...Underneath his capture-weapon, a small smirk of a smile appeared.

_'...She's taking her study, very seriously, if she's planning to intern in **that**agency. **-There was no doubt about it, that he more than approved of his daughter's decision.- **...She's a definitely going to become a great Underground Pro Hero... Just like the rest of the Aizawa Family.'_

In his pocket, his phone vibrated... He knew that it was Sierra who texted him.

He pulled it out and read the text.

_**I'm going 2 the train station, wth Izu, Ocha n Hito. I need 2 pick up some stuff at the store, n Hito wants 2 hang out n c Jade. I'll have dinner ready, b4 u get home. Do u need me 2 pick anything up from the store, b4 I head home?- Ra Ra**_

In the back of his mind, he has a feeling that she was picking some things up, because of her visit to Recovery Girl's office.

_'She probably needs to get some different vitamins, or is finding something different to eat.'_

Whatever the case is, he didn't see any problem with her going to the store, especially since his nephew will be accompanying her. He quickly sent her a quick text.

**_Can't think of anything we need, at the moment. Make sure u 2 get home, safely. Also, don't either of u 2 think about getting the cat any treats or catnip... She went bonkers when Zashi was petsitting her n gave her some catnip, when we were visiting the family. I'll b home at around 8. Don't u or Hitoshi destroy the house, until then.- Shō_**

Knowing that she'll be safe, he continued on with reading his students' internship's forms... Only to realize something that he neglected to look at.

_'...She's going to be gone, for an entire week, at Nagano City... **Away**from home... From me. **-He nearly facepalmed himself at the sudden realization that her interning would mean.- **...There's no way in hell, that I'm going to be looking forward to that.'_

* * *

**Five Days Later; May Fourteenth: Ueno Train Station...  
**"Everyone has their hero costumes with them, right?" Eraser Head asked his students, standing in front of them. "Remember, you don't have permission to wear them out in public, yet. And make sure to not lose them, or anything."

"GOTCHA!" Ashido, standing at the front of the group, cheered, raising her case that contains her hero suit.

Aizawa wasn't in the least impressed.

"Speak properly, Ashido." He scolded, bringing down her mood. "And it's 'Yes, sir'."

With her mood dropped, she complied to his order.

"Yes, sir." She muttered.

With that taken care of, he left them with a final information... Courtesy from the mauve-girl's choice of behavior.

"Make sure you all mind your manners to the other heroes you'll be interning with. Now, get to it."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone immediately replied, and instantly, most had already started to head for the direction of their platforms they'll be taking.

As most started to scattered, Sierra, standing next to Izuku, noticed Tenya making his way to the direction of his train.

She pulled at Izuku's sleeve, pointing to the direction of their quiet friend.

"Iida-kun, wait! _-He, Ochako and Sierra ran to their friend.- _...Hey. _-His quiet, cold demeanor, made them all very worried for their friend.- _If you need to talk to somebody, you can talk to us."

"That's right." Ochako replied, nodding her head in agreement.

Sierra did the same thing.

Iida didn't make any form of response to his offer. Izuku didn't like this new change in the taller-boy.

"...You'll do that... Right? I mean... We're friends, after all."

Still Iida didn't make any form of response.

...In a last ditch effort to reach out to him, Sierra slowly went up to him.

...

...

...She grabbed for his sleeve.

"...Ten?" She whispered. "...You're going to be okay... Right...? You'll stay in touch with us, during our internship... Right?"

...

...

...

...He finally turned to face his three friends...

...

...

...

...Only a thin, smile appeared on his face.

"Yes... Of course..." He softly replied.

Iida stared at his friends for a few moment... Then, after gently laying his left-hand on top of Sierra's head, he turned and continued on walking to his destination.

...

...

...

...

...

...They all knew, the instant they saw his face... He was lost to them... And that there was nothing either one of them could do.

The three friends turned to each other.

"...We better get going." Ochako informed, knowing that the three of them are going to be late, if they stand around. She then turned to Sierra, before wrapping her in a gentle hug. "Be careful, Sis. And don't hesitate to text me, if you need to have a girl's chat."

With a small-smile, the fourteen year-old nodded her head.

Then, Uraraka turned to Izuku... She gave him a thumbs up... Even though she wanted to give him a hug, too.

"Good luck, Deku! Let me know how your internship goes!"

He gave her a shy-smile, along with a quick nod.

"Right. Good luck to you, too, Ocha. Hope you'll enjoy being trained under Gunhead."

With their exchanged finished, the Gravity Quirk User took off running for her train.

...

...

...

...Now, there was only the god-siblings, left...

...

...

...

...

...

...They had sad-expressions on their faces.

...

...

...

...Then, Sierra reached out and pulled her brother into a hug.

She laid her head against his left-shoulder.

"You'll do great." She whispered, closing her eyes when he returned the embrace. "Gran Torino was a great hero, back in his days... He was in the top five of being Japan's greatest Pro Hero. Remember?"

Izuku smiled at her attempt to cheer him up and to stay calm.

"Right... _-He pulled away from her, giving her his gratified smiles.-_...Thanks, Sis. _-He leaned __forward, laying a light kiss on her forehead.- _You better get going, too. And make sure you don't overdo it. Okay?"

A smile of her own came up.

"I will," she replied. "And I better not hear that you broke your arm, or even a finger, while I'm gone. _-She stood on the tips of her toes, as he leaned his head down, to lay a kiss on his forehead... Then, she flashed him a smirk.-_...Good luck, and have fun with Gran Torino... You'll be in for a big surprise."

Left being puzzled by her comment, Izuku watches, as she pulls away from him and starts heading for the direction to where her train is at... Though, not before making a beeline towards Eraser Head and giving him a hug... Who, still to his shock, returned the embrace and pulled her against his chest, gently carding his fingers through her hair.

...

...

...Even though they're father and daughter, it's still a big shock to Izuku to being seeing their teacher being so... Well, _fatherly_, to anybody. Let alone, his own daughter.

...

...

...

...A soft-smile spread on his face, watching the heartfelt farewell between his god-sister and her father, before he pushed himself to leave.

_'...Be careful, Sis...'_

* * *

"Don't slack off, and make sure you pay close attention to any kind of lessons and advice they give to you." Shōta told his daughter, who rolled her eyes at his attempt to make her stay a bit longer.

"I know, Dad. I'll make sure to lean everything that I know from them," she replied. "I've been trained by an Assassin Hero for over seven years. There's no way that I'm going to ignore any teachings and advice they'll give me, if I want to become an Underground Hero, like you."

A small-smile appeared on his face. Pride can be seen in his gaze, as he gently laid a hand on top of her head.

"Good luck, and be safe, Honey." He told her, before removing his hand. "Now, go. Don't waste any time."

Getting the okay to leave and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Sierra ran for her train.

Shōta remained standing, making sure that all of his students got on to their designated platforms. Only when he watches each train taking off and leaving, did he finally took it as his chance to leave the train station.

The wind blew against his face, pushing his hair to wave in the air.

He smirked at the feeling.

_'...She's doing it, Cici... Our little girl had left, and is off to be intern by the **Night ****Flower**Hero Agency... **-He stared up at the sky... Letting his smile grew, staring into the blue-sky.-**...She's going to become a great hero... Somebody, who'll make us very proud to have, and brought into this world.'_

He made his way to a bench, pulling out his phone to text Hizashi to come pick him up... Only, when he raised the small-device to wake it up, it started buzzing.

...

...

...On the screen, showed a picture of Hizashi, screaming into a microphone, drunk and wearing a lampshade over his head... It was telling Shōta that his friend is calling him.

Somewhat glad that his friend is contacting him and is saving him the trouble from having to call him, Shōta turned it on to answer the call.

"Hiza-"

_**"Shō! Get to the school! NOW!"**_

...

...

...

...The Eraser Hero knew something was bad...

...

...

...When Hizashi yells, at a normal level that a human would yell in... _And_, sounds angry... He knew that something is really wrong.

He narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on?"

...

...

...

...

...He wasn't prepared, for what his friend just told him.

_**"It's that BITCH!"**_

TBC

* * *

*:...Yeah... I'm not going to have him be called a sentence... Don't know why Midnight didn't try to convince him to come up with something else.

Also, at first, I was going to go with the name 'Shining Star', but I feel 'Diamond Star' is a bit better.

*: This is the reason, why she won't be calling herself "Earphone Jack" in the story.

*: I was going to let her call herself Invisible Girl... But, I think Chameleon would be better. That way, villains wouldn't try to seek her out when they hear the name 'Invisible'.

R&R


	26. The Flower, that Blooms at Night

The train ride... Was just as she expected to be.

And it's because she was expecting it, she didn't eat anything that morning, before she and Shōta left home to meet with the rest of her classmates.

However, she did request for a bag from one of the workers and bought some beef jerky and water from them, just in case fate decided to make her morning miserable by puking her stomach acid out.

She, also, noticed the many looks she's receiving from the other passengers on the trains. Since Class 1-A is still the big talk in Japan, civilians still seem to view them as famous celebrities. And now that she had won the Sports Festival and being a student to All Might, it seems they still can't get enough on wanting to take her pictures or talk about her performance in the Sports Festival.

Sierra had worried that they would try and talk to her, which would make her feel anxious and uncomfortable. Luckily, since the trespassing incident at the school and the information belong reported on the news, civilians learn to not bother any student that attends U.A.

Throughout the entire train ride, besides dealing with her stomach being upset, she spent the whole trip listening to music on her iPhone.

She's listening her brother's latest Album, "Powerwolf"... Nobody would ever believe it, if they were to hear that the band, themselves, had a little help with some of the languages, by the band's lead guitarist and singer's little sister.

...Let alone, that she would sing in some of their songs and play the ocarina and guitar with the band... _And_, that her god-brother, can play the guitar and sing, too.

Thanks to Inko having them try new things when they were little, in her attempt for them to get over Sierra's ordeal with Arsenius and a counselor in elementary school, the two got into taking lessons on playing guitar from Josh, whenever he, Kyla and Jeremy would visit them. Soon after that, the young-mother found the two singing along the band, Scorpions, to the song, "Send Me an Angel".

...

...

...They were one of Cindy's favorite band, that she would listen to, almost everyday.

In memory to keep the love of music in their hearts as their mothers, Inko helped them with their singing, having to sing in choir in middle and high school with Cindy.

...When he heard her hum to "Rock you Like a Hurricane", while heading to class from the bathroom, it was how Hizashi learned of the girl's love for rock-n-roll music.

...

...

...After almost an hour and a half on riding the train, Sierra found herself at the Nagano Train Station.

She smiled at the city she just came to.

_'...Mom would've loved to live here,'_ she thought. _'With trees, mountains and the possibility of snow to come in the Winter, she would've found her ideal home for all of us to live in.'_

The wind blow down on the girl, making her giggle.

_'...Well... I better get going.'_

She placed down both her backpack and case on the ground... Then, to the surprise of some of the civilians, morphed into her dragon-form. Then, grabbing both the backpack and case in her snout, the girl took off running, before collecting enough wind to take off into the sky.

...She heads for Myōkō-Togakushi Renzan National Park... There, she is to meet someone in the forest, from the Night Flower Hero Agency, who will then take her to meet the Hero and fellow workers she'll be studying under for the whole week.

Sierra couldn't stop the excitement traveling through her entire body from working with an agency she never thought would send her an offer to internship with them... Which so happens to be one of the best agencies, that harbors the most skilled Underground Heroes in Japan.

_'Nobody knew where they came from, since they came to be in eighty-six AP, without warning. And since their arrival, many Underground Heroes would go to them to apply to their organization, when many agencies would turn them down. **-Her slit-eyes went sad, staring down at the city below her.-** ...Back then, many view Underground Heroes as possible threats... Some even believed they're really villains in disguises, all because Underground Heroes don't follow active duties as heroes in the day and/or seasonal do.'_

She soon found herself nearing the forest, where she knew it would be best for her to morph back into her human-self. So, she dived down to earth.

Then, hovering over the ground before landing, she sat down her backpack and case on the ground. Then, Sierra morphed back into a human.

She smiled at the trees in front of her, where the trail to Mount Togakushi is just beyond.

With her backpack strapped to her back and her case in her right-hand, she entered the forest.

...

...

...

...The instant she went into the woods, she sensed that she was being followed... Hey instinct telling her that this was the one she's to meet.

A small-smirk came to her face.

_'It's true what they say about them; they always know what's going on in the forest, from just a single step on entering their territory.'_

While there are a few people walking the same trail as she is, her sense of hearing and smell told her where the person was and how close they are to her.

_'They probably would rather we meet in private, rather than in front of civilians.' _She thought, continuing to walk down the trail. _'Not a bad idea to be cautious, when a villain may or may not be within the area.'_

_"Follow the trail. Continue to the The Hōkō-sha Shrine."_

Sierra almost stopped in her tracks, when she heard the sound of somebody's voice, whispering into her ear.

...

...

...

...She didn't know who it was or where it came from... But, her instinct tells her to trust the voice and heed its instructions.

She followed the advice of the voice, going down the road to the Hōkō-sha Shrine.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at U.A...  
**The instant the car stopped outside of the school, Shōta already had his seatbelt off and came charging out of the vehicle.

...He was seething in rage, if the slamming of the door wasn't enough to inform Nemuri on how enrage her friend is... And she wasn't going to hold it against him for being pissed off.

...She was just as equally angry as Shōta, at this moment.

And, she's very positive, Hizashi is just as furious as the three of them are... Along with some of the other teachers, who are all with Nezu.

...

...

...

...

...And, the '_Bitch_' that the Voice Pro Hero told the Erasure Hero.

She went to park the car. Going to meet up with the others, later.

Shōta knew that the principal let the wench into the building; only students, U.A. Faculty and authorized personal can be allowed on U.A. property. Let alone, to get into the building.

He glared up at the building, as he swiftly walked to the building.

He was met with a growling Hound Dog and Ectoplasm... Well, what he thought _was_ to being Ectoplasm, before he dispersed into the air. Revealing to being a clone.

The Hound Hero went up to the angered father... He looked just as furious as the thirty-one year-old.

"...They're all upstairs," he informed Shōta. "...**_She_** came, alone."

Shōta nodded his head in thanks for the information, before he and the Hound Hero took the elevator to take them to Nezu's Office.

He remained quiet, during the ride up. Which would be a normal thing of him to do, for always being the quiet-kind of person... But, right now, he was being too quiet and, besides the burning anger in his olive-grey eyes, not showing much emotion.

When they reached the top and the doors opened, the two walked towards the large, double-doors.

...

...Arguing can be heard, crib inside the room.

_"I don't care if you're all Pro Heroes! I demand to see her!"_

_"And as we just told you, Ma'am, she's not here and won't be back for a week. She's interning, with a Pro Hero."_

_"So?! Pull her out of it! I want her here, right now!"_

_"We're sorry, Ma'am, but we can't remove our students when they'd gotten permission from the agency they requested to internship in."_

_"Plus, we can't interfere with their studying. We don't have any jurisdiction to interrupt their training."_

_"I don't care if it's illegal! I want **my** granddaughter to be returned to me!"_

Unable to stand what the 'visitor' is telling them to do, and to be so smug and be demanding to disturb his daughter's dream on becoming a hero, Shōta pushing the doors open.

...

...

...Everyone turned to see the Erasure Hero and Hound Dog joining them... They ask looked irritated, and very much stressed by the person that demanded to seek an audience with Nezu.

...Hizashi was very tense and was using all of his strength to keep quiet... He only gets like that, when something or somebody, actually, pushes him past his high patience and has to restrain himself from yelling.

...

...

...There, standing in the center of the room, is a woman. She had grayish-blonde hair, straight and resting at the back of her neck. Dark-cold grey eyes, that are dark as thunderclouds. Judging by the harsh wrinkles on her face and the slight sinking of skin against her cheeks, she appears to be older than Toshinori. And she was, being fifty years old. She wore a dark-grey suit, and black-suede high heels. She looks to be dressed for business.

...This is the very person, that the thirty-one year-old male had the unpleasantly to meet.

...

...

...

...The very woman who, not only kicked her own child out of her own house... But, to have the gall to tell his fiancée to abort the baby she was carrying, after learning that the child she had was his.

...

...

...The very same person, who rejected her own granddaughter, and wavered a paper for all to witnessed to see the evidential proof that she renounce a soon-to-be five year old girl as her family... At her own daughter's funeral and memorial.

...

...

..._Ayano Kemuri_.

The fifty year-old sent a glare of disgust at the Erasure Hero. She scoffed at the sight of the black-haired male.

...

...

...She knew, almost instantly, who he was.

"...So, it's true. _You're_ still alive, after all this time." She sneered.

Shōta's eyes narrowed at her words.

_'Even after fifteen years since our last meeting and being over ten years since Cici's death, she's still the same shrew of a bitch as she always been.' _"Kemuri." He replied, calmly. "You seem to be doing well, the last time we'd met."

Ayano knew he wasn't commenting her. She simply turned her head away from him, before glaring at Nezu.

"I don't like my time to be wasted," she stated. "Bring my granddaughter to me, and we'll be on our way."

Some of the Pro Heroes turned to Shōta, all wondering on how he put up with this vile woman. Let alone, how his daughter and her half-sibling could end up with somebody so rude and acting like they're more important than anybody for their grandmother.

Cementoss, being the most calm and, hopefully, will seem less threatening for her to take her anger down a notch, took the chance to talk to her.

"We apologize for wasting your time, Kemuri-san." He replied. "But, as we just informed you, we cannot pull out our first-years of their internship. We cannot interfere with their Hero Studying, which the law prohibits us from doing s-"

"I don't care if it's illegal in all of Japan!" Ayano yelled at the Cement Hero, cutting him off. "I am her _grandmother_ and, as her _**grandmother**_, I order you to bring her to me!"

Seeing she wasn't going to back down and refuses to be civil with them, Cementoss stepped back.

That time, Hound Dog came up, folding his arms over his chest.

"You are in no position, of any kind, to order us what to do. Especially, when it comes to the attention of our students." He growled, a rumble leaving his chest. He can feel the instinct to bark at the fifty year-old woman.

Ayano gave him a disgusted look, eyeing at his muzzle, before turning to the principal... Being just as appalled at the white-mammal, who simply smiled at her, drinking his tea.

"Is this school being run in a zoo?!" She insulted. "Who in their right mind would allow feral beasts to be part of a school that's been known for grooming civilized Pro Heroes? Let alone, have a rodent as the principal of such establishment?!"

...

...

...

...Many eyes grew large at what she just said.

...

...All of the teachers turned to Nezu... Some looked very nervous... Others, completely terrified. Even Hound Dog and Present Mic, both who were very close to snap at the woman, lost their anger and slowly took a few steps back.

Shōta, just as equally concerned on what Nezu was going to do, sent a glare at his would-be mother-in-law.

_'...She just messed with the wrong person... I can't wait how she'll deal with Nezu... When he gets angry.'_

...

...

...Slowly, Nezu sat down his cup of tea on his desk, next to his lap, his eyes closed...

...

...

...

...Then, when he opened them up... His smile... _Grew_, in a maniac-like smile.

_'...She's dead.'_

_'She asked for it.'_

_'Shouldn't had called him that.'_

Nezu hopped off the desk, folding his arms behind his back. His tail slowly swaying from side-to-side.

"...My, you're definitely on how Eraser Head had described you to being." He said, purposely getting her annoyed.

"Whatever that street rat says about me, is no concern of mine and shouldn't be bothered." She barked. "Somebody of his _stature_, isn't worth the time of day for anybody, even if he is a Pro Hero of some sorts."

Hizashi nearly lost it and would've entered the conversation to give her a piece of his mind, for insulting his closest friend and brother-figure, but was held back by Vlad King.

He may not be close to the Erasure Hero, but even he didn't like the woman's attitude and her behavior towards him, his fellow co-workers, and most of all, any students that are under their care.

Nezu kept his smile, though it did faltered a bit.

"I would advise you to not speak ill towards my teachers, Kemuri-san. You are a guest here, after all." He lightly scolded. "As for your concern of my status as the principal, I'll gladly clear the information for you. Yes, by my origin, I am an animal. However, my Quirk makes me three times more intelligent than most humans. Therefore, parents and/or guardians of our students will have any worry of the education their children will be getting."

Ayano didn't looked interested in the slightest to his explanation of his Quirk, or to the fact that he revealed himself to being an actual animal.

"...Well, after watching the way _my _granddaughter performed in the Sports Festival, and to the fact that your students ended up getting attacked by villains and nearly killed each other in the games, I think parents should be very much concerned on how you run it, if you're going to let them go wild!"

Hizashi had just about enough of this lady.

"Will you knock off the crap, Lady?!" He yelled, being able to control himself to not trigger his Quirk. "We all know that you don't really care for Ra Ra! Let alone, view her as your granddaughter, on account that you disowned her for over ten years!"

Ayano glared back at the Voice Hero.

"How dare you?!" She yelled back. "I always cared about **_my_** granddaughter, since the day she was born!"

"If that were true, which we all know that it isn't, why weren't you or anybody in your family there to witness Sierra's birth?" Shōta growled, digging his hands into his pockets to clench at the pockets. "On that topic... Why did you kick Cindy, your own daughter, out of your home and refused to let her back into the family... Unless she was to agree on **terminating** the pregnancy of _our_ child?"

Most of the teachers were completely taken back by the Erasure Hero's words, not knowing that his would-be mother-in-law forced her own child to make a terrible choice if Cindy wanted to be welcomed back into the family.

Even Toshinori, in his true-form, couldn't hold back his own look of disgust and horror, never knowing what his successor's god-sibling's family from her mother's side truly was.

The fifty year-old swallowed at the lump in her throat.

"I never said that she had to get an abortion, in order for her to come back home!" She denied. "As for not being there when _Sierra_ was born, we never been informed that my precious daughter went into labor!"

"That's a lie, on both of those claims."

Behind Shōta and Hound Dog, Midnight entered the room... Behind her, was Detective Tsukauchi.

Ayano gaped at the thirty-six year-old male, who gave her a blank stare.

"What are you doing here?!" She cried, going back to her anger and turning to stare at the white-mammal. "Did you contacted him?!"

"_I_ contacted him." Hizashi revealed, raising a hand in the air. "And for the heads up, you've been harassing some of our students on the whereabouts of Ra Ra, since the Sports Festival. Not only that, but you've standing outside of the gate of our school, demanding that we let you enter the school and take _our_ niece out of the school."

Ayano eyes looked to have gone red at his words... Slowly, she walked towards the thirty year-old, looking him dead in the eye through his shades.

"...She... Is **not**... Your niece." She growled. Then, she turned to Nezu. "You _will_ bring her to me, and after that, you will file for her transferring papers and will put a stop to this charade of yours."

...

...Never, in his entire life, did Shōta wanted to hit a girl, so badly, until now... And, no doubt, the other heroes wished that they could use their Quirks to shut the wicked witch up and throw her out of the school.

...

...

...

...However, Nezu allowed her to come into the building. Therefore, how he decides on how his guest shall be treated, is how they all must treat them.

...

...

...

...And, judging by the tightening of his smile, he was going to give her the treatment that Ayano Kemuri _definitely_ deserve.

The mammal turned his back to the fifty year-old, pretended to think on the matter.

"Well, since you choose to not ask nicely, and are being very rude..." He started, before turning to stare up at the irritated woman. "The answer is still 'no'. _-He turned to Detective Tsukauchi.-_ Will you, kindly, escort Kemuri-san off of U.A. ground, Detective Tsukauchi?"

The thirty-six year-old nodded his head, then went towards a fuming Ayano.

The instant he grabbed for her left-elbow, she yanked her arm out of his hold.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, glaring hateful daggers at the detective. "And why are you taking orders by that filthy animal, when you should be helping me, by retrieving _my _granddaughter?!"

The detective glared back at her, as he went back to snatch her arm.

"If you really think you're going to fool anybody into thinking you, actually, care for Sierra, after signing over your rights as her grandmother for over ten years, then you're gladly mistaken." He replied, starting to pull her towards the doors. "And just so you know, the police department had been receiving calls from some of the parents of the students of U.A., that you've been harassing them and disturbing the peace at the school. So, really, I'm here to answer those complaints and take you down at the station. _-He turned to the teachers, nodding his head to them.-_ If you'll excuse us."

Again, Ayano went to remove herself out of his hold.

"I'm reinstating myself as her grandmother!" She yelled. "And once they learn that she's one of the students that's been attacked and not safe under U.A. protection, they'll have no problem on legalizing me as her primary caregiver!"

This time, Toshinori stepped up.

"You're forgetting, Kemuri-san, that Inko Midoriya is Sierra-chan's godmother. And since you renounced yourself as her grandmother for years, by law, you don't have any power to gain any form of custody of her, without first gaining the approval of Shōta Aizawa and Inko Midoriya. And even then, you may not be aware, but Midoriya-san, also, has appointed a godfather to a worthy man that has just as much rights to guardianship over Sierra-chan, should both Shōta Aizawa and Inko Midoriya be unable to care for her."

Hearing that she has a godfather, made Ayano go ballistic.

"That _bitch_ did what?!" She yelled. "How dare she appoint some stranger, some lowlife no doubt, to be _her_ godfather?! On top of it all, without **my** approval?!"

"Lady, she doesn't need **_your_** approval, for jack shit!" Present Mic argued, not having any guilt for using profanities to their 'guest'. "Also, you have no right to disrespect Midoriya-chan, by calling her a degrading insult that you're, actually being! Plus, Yagi-san's right! You can't have Ra Ra, without both Shō and Midoriya-chan's permission, first! Meaning, you're conducting the act of kidnapping!"

She gaped at him in shock, letting out a dramatic gasp.

"I've never been so insulted! _-She glared at the heroes, then down at Nezu.- _I'm very much to be inclined to sue this school for all it's worth, for such repulsing manners and such accusation, but am willing to keep quiet, if you just hand over the girl."

The heroes all gave her looks of disbelief and irritation. They couldn't believe, especially in front of an officer, that she's still giving them orders to surrender the child she renounced, into her care?

Shōta, no longer able to take it, went over to the fifty year-old woman. He laid a firm hand on her shoulder.

When Ayano looked up to glare at him, she's met with red-eyes and hair standing in the air.

She never seen him use his Quirk before, so she was completely taken back when she saw his eyes had changed colors.

"...Sierra is no longer _your_ granddaughter." He growled. "The instant you waved that paper in the air, showing everyone that you went to the lawyers, before Cindy's funeral and memorial was planned out, you forfeited all rights as her family... And I mean _every,_**_ single_**, rights."

Her fears was quickly pushed back by anger.

"Just because you, _actually_, became a Pro Hero, doesn't mean you have the rights to put your filthy hands on me." She replied, pulling her shoulder out of his grasp. "Also, you have no rights to speak of **my** daughter's funeral, when you were never there to watch her be buried."

His eyes narrowed at her words.

"...No... I wasn't there on that day, when Cici was laid to rest." He agreed, still hitting himself for not continuing on the search for his fiancée and the children. "...I wished, ever since I learned of her death, that I could be there... However, I was able to see how it went down, when Josh, Kyla, Moo and Amai showed me a video Masaru Bakugō recorded, of your actions, during the memorial. _-He slightly leaned in.-_ ...You may boast and exclaim, right now, on how much you 'care' for my daughter, but that video shows the true color that you still bare. And you have the audacity to even claim you love your daughter, when you cast her aside to fend for herself, the instant you learned she was Quirkless? You still refuse to call her by her name, because to you, she's only going to be known for, and I quote, _'A useless whore, that's only good for spreading her legs to be raped, just to produce brats that will bring you the very wealth you are **owed** to gain, for all the **sacrifices **you made for raising the ungrateful bitch.'_."

Everyone felt completely nauseous and appalled at the words he repeated... The very words, Ayano Kemuri used, at Cindy's funeral and memorial, when presenting to everyone that she renounced Sierra as her family.

Tears filled Hizashi's eyes, biting at his own tongue to stay quiet and clenching his hands into tight fists.

_'...How could she?'_ He thought, glaring at the fifty year-old woman. _'To say that about her own daughter like that? Who made Shō happy and feel so much love, that he was going to marry? Who gave him a beautiful, loving, sweet baby girl...?! If anyone's an ungrateful bitch, it's her!'_

Nemuri was just as equally angry as Mic, tightening her arms over her chest.

_'...She's a devil... To say her own daughter was only good for being raped... That isn't a mother, in any word... That's a monster.'_

Hound Dog stood behind Eraser Head... And, earning a nod from a frowning Nezu... Something, nobody in this school ever, _ever_, wants to witness... He decided to tell her off.

"When you signed over your rights as her grandmother, you did more than just renounced her as your granddaughter... You made her into a Cast Young." He growled out the title that he hated to use.

Ayano gave him a sneer at his appearance.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked, though doesn't really wanting to know and quickly changed her mind. "On second thought, don't tell me and you can go back to whichever kennel you came from, you rabid beast."

In the past, Ryō Inui had to deal with people talking behind his back or calling him degrading name, since he was born with his Quirk. And, it's because of his behavior and appearance, that he had to go through such discrimination, like many Animal Quirk Users had to endure.

...But, unlike most, he was being insulted by a family member by blood, from one of his students that he imprinted as his own pack member. So, for her to call him a 'rabid beast' and telling him to go back to a dog kennel, he almost felt his patience snap and would've gone through an angry rampage of barks and snarls.

He did let loose a low growl, but remained where he stood.

Tsukauchi, knowing to what Hound Dog was going to tell Ayano, stepped up and, for the third time, grabbed for her arm.

"You don't know this, because you don't give a damn about Animal Quirk Users and their law... However, what you clearly don't know, is that their law gives them protection over people who wronged them... People like _you_."

The fifty year-old can hear the venom and disgust in his voice, so she glared right up at the detective.

"You mean people, who are far more important than those feral miscreants, who are a mistake and a freak of nature?"

...

...

...Whether she let it slip or purposely voiced out what she truly feel towards Animal Quirk Users, everyone were still taken back that she would dare say that about people who developed Animal Quirks... The same people and society her own 'granddaughter' is a part of.

Nemuri, being the first to finally break through from her shock, went over to the fifty year-old woman... And, swiftly, slapped Ayano across the face.

Most of the Pro Heroes gaped at what Midnight just did. Even Detective Tsukauchi, despite finding that the old woman more than just deserved a slap in the face, couldn't believe what he saw.

Hizashi had to cover his face, to cover the fact that he was going to smile and to silence his snickering from the shock and disbelief look on Ayano's face.

...Shōta, just as equally stunned at what his friend just did, kept his composure and blank face... While, on the inside, he was raging to the fact that his fiancée's mother would practically reveal how she truly views Animal Quirk Users as, including his own daughter... And, also, more than pleased that somebody stood up to her and gave her the shock of her life by being slapped.

Ayano Kemuri's face turned from a mouth opened gape, to a red-faced sneer.

"HOW DARE YOU-!"

Midnight caught her off, by grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her close to her face, so she can see the could, dark look written in her Sky Blue eyes.

"...Listen here, you good for nothing witch." She growled out, her voice so low and deadly. "That precious child _you_ keep calling your granddaughter, whom **you**, for over ten years, renounced and abandoned when she was a few weeks away from turning five and, just stated, to being a freak of nature because of her Quirk... She **_isn't_**, and will _**NEVER**_ be, your granddaughter. _-A sly, cat-like smile grew on her face.- _And the reason I'm telling you this, is because we're going to enjoy telling you why you'll never get your greedy hands on _our_ niece."

The fifty year-old looked over to Shōta, who folded his arms over his chest.

"You don't think I wouldn't know the reason why you want to take her back, when it's been over a week since the Sports Festival... Or, to the fact that, in just a few months, Jeremy is going to be turning eighteen. And, when that happens, you won't be getting any more extortion money from Josh, Kyla and Moo's grandparents."

...The fifty year-old woman went pale by his words, as all eyes immediately glared down at her... Clearly, they all know what the Erasure Hero is talking about. Even Detective Tsukauchi, who never knew about it in person until Shōta told him over the phone, showed to be just as easily angered by the old woman for what she's been doing, since she learned about her daughter's pregnancy with Joshua.

"...That's-... That's a lie!" She exclaimed, choking on her words.

Detective Tsukauchi, gently pushing Midnight aside, grabbed for the fifty year-old woman. This time, in a tight grip that made her slightly wince and not going to allow her to break free from his grasp.

"What you just said, _is_ a lie." He growled out. "And don't try and deny it, again. Remember, I have a Lie Detector Quirk. So, if you keep spewing out more lies, it can and will be used against you... Just like how you keep calling Sierra your granddaughter, when you feel nothing but hatred and disgust towards her."

Ayano opened her mouth to do just that, only to have no words she can think up to counter her lie.

Nezu, getting back on his desk, chuckled at the flustered fifty year-old woman.

"It seems, my dear, that you're caught in a tight spot." He snickered, a paw covering his mouth. "And I'm afraid, for you, that we must end our not-so friendly meeting and will require Detective Tsukauchi and Ectoplasm to see you off of U.A.'s ground."

Ayano glared at the white-mammal, trying but unable to break free from Tsukauchi's grip, as Ectoplasm came over to stand on her left.

"Without that brat, I'm not!" She declared, stomping her foot on the floor. "And if you refuse to give her to me, I'll sue this school for everything it's worth! Hell, I'll even convince All Might to bring her to me, and have him turn his back on this school for refusing a concern, grieving grandmother to reunite with her granddaughter!"

...Toshinori almost hacked out a mouth full of blood at her words, feeling completely nauseous at her words and nearly allowed himself to go into his Buff Form to reveal to her that the hero she claimed she'll convince to surrender Sierra over, had been in the same with her the entire time.

When Nezu removed his paw from his mouth... A full on frown appeared on his face.

"...You truly are, what many humans would refer to you as, a 'greedy bitch'." He replied, not sounding the least scared at her threat. "I wasn't going to let you in on this, since you are our niece's grandmother... However, after that little outburst and claim you just informed us you would do... I, _finally,_ reached the end of my ropes with you and will no longer stand by and let you rabble on with your demands. _-Without turning his head, he pointed a paw at the top left-corner of his office.-_ Take a good look up there, Kemuri-san, and you'll see why we're not scared of your threats."

Curious as to what he wants her to see, Ayano looked to the corner... What she saw, made her scared.

...

...

...

...It was a camera, with the lens pointed straight at them.

"And in case you're wondering, it records sounds, too." Higari Maijima, Power Loader, told the stunned woman. "So, everything you said in this room, had been recorded."

She stared down at the short-male, who folded his arms over his bare-chest, his helmet preventing her from seeing his face, who was smirking at her misfortune.

Even without seeing his expression, the tone of his voice told her that he isn't bluffing.

She soon found herself being pulled back by Detective Tsukauchi.

"That video, alone, along with me being present during the event to confirm that your intentions are true, is enough to have me bring you down to the station." He growled out.

"Oh, before you take her out, Detective Tsukauchi, let us give her one more piece of information to our 'guest'." Nezu called out, smiling at the woman being forced out of his office, as Cementoss handed him a Law Book from the bookshelf.

...Only, this Law Book was special.

"This, my dear, is a Book of Law... Based on the Laws that people, with Animal Quirks or animals, such as I, with Quirks, follow. It's referred to as Zodiac's Law, named after a first generational Animal Quirk Pro Hero: Zodiac. The very law and rules your 'granddaughter' follows, for being in the same category as any other Animal Quirk User. _-With quick speed, he opened the book and flipped through the pages, before placing his paw down on one the pages. He didn't bother seeing which page he landed on... For he knew the whole book, by heart.-_ Article Twelve, of Zodiac's Law: A family member, blood or viewed/imprinted as family, attempts to claim to a child of an Animal Quirk User or a relative who is an Animal Quirk User that they'd relinquished all rights to as family, resulting the child or relative on becoming a Cast Young, under the eyes of the law, have no legal rights to take such actions and are forbidden from ever reinstating their status and cannot make contact with the Animal Quirk User they abandoned and made into a Cast Young."

Ayano was caught off guard by the law the mammal read the her, though was irritated and confused with the word 'Cast Young'.

"What the hell does that even mean?" She replied, turning her cold eyes at Tsukauchi. "What is a Cast Young?"

...

...

...Hound Dog let out a low snarl... Followed by a low whimper, as he sent Shōta a look of an apology.

"...In your term, it means 'Mistake'."

Some of the Pro Heroes lowered their heads to his words, either having the look of sadness or anger, even a few having to clench their hands into tight fists.

Very few of them remained calm and still... Though, their eyes showed the rage and hatred they harbor towards the fifty year-old woman.

Shōta's eyes flashed in red for a moment, his hair slowly rising in the air, before he controlled himself to turn it off.

Nemuri went to her friend, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving him a calm, supportive look.

...Hizashi was receiving the same comfort from Snipe, who patted him on the back, as the Voice Hero was trembling where he stood to fight away the tears.

With his smile still on his face, Nezu beamed at the woman.

"Every Animal Quirk User knows how precious children are, and are viewed as their most sacred treasure and purpose to life. Zodiac was no exception, especially since he ended up losing three of his four children, from the three being stillborn and, while taken care of a wanted villain, thought to have lost both his wife and fourth child in a hit and run. _-His tail thumped harshly against his desk... His smile turning back into a frown.- _Five years later, he found his child, chained to a post, forced to sit on the porch outside of his mother's relatives' house, in the middle of Winter... That's when Zodiac learnt, that the family that was supposed to care and love him, was going to send him to an orphanage to help 'groom' him to be a model citizen and then, after he grew out of his trauma, will they consider welcoming him back into the family. _-He sightly hunched over.- _...Doesn't that sound very familiar, Kemuri-san?"

Ayano, never bothering to know anything about Animal Quirk Users or learn how their society works, was completely startled to hear that a family before her own, basically, did something similar to what she and her own family did to her daughter's child.

...Still, she desperately tries to fight to take a child she despises for existing back into her family.

"If you're hinting that I'm going to abandon her, like that family tried to do, then you're mistaken." She growled out. "Also, you all claim that I won't ever regain any claim on that brat, when that stupid rule book haven't provided any answer to how and why I won't be able to reinstate myself as her grandmother... How can you be so certain, that _she_ won't want to rejoin _my_ family? After all, she still bares the name of my late-husband's clan's name."

Shōta glared angrily at her... He knew that she never loved Souza Arashi... Cindy told him of her mother's betrayal by committing adultery behind her father's back, long before he ended up dead.

...She even went as far as to change her last name, on the very same day she was told that he died, while performing his duties as Angarika.

"...It's true," he agreed. "She did bare Souza's last name, since her birth, before Cindy and I planned to change her and Cici's last name, along with Jeremy, Joshua and Mikyla's last name, when we get married... You, however, stopped taking that name, for over twenty-five years."

"And before you argue about her keeping her name, which you aren't very much aware, she has taken up her father's name, during the weekend after the Sports Festival took place... And, after visiting her family from her father's side if the family, she has no reason to reconnect with a family that has no intention to love and care for." Nezu, cheerfully, informed a baffled Ayano. "As for the question to how and why you aren't able to reinstate yourself as her grandmother, Article Thirty-One can answer that question. _-He flipped through the pages, then cleared his throat.- _Should a family member sign away their rights and position as an Animal Quirk User's family and/or guardian, are hereby viewed as threats and an endangerment to said Animal Quirk User, for the action on causing them to become Cast Young. Therefore, for the safety of the Animal Quirk User, the deserter is to never make contact with the Animal Quirk User. And, should the deserter try to regain their position as their family member, without the council's approval and the blessings of the Animal Quirk User, are to be fined for attempted kidnapping."

Hearing the rules and the punishment that had been written for the laws of the Animal Quirk Users, Midnight smiled big at the startled woman.

She leaned against Shōta, a hand resting on her hip.

"It seems you won't be taking our niece, anytime soon, you ungrateful witch. _-She turned to Detective Tsukauchi and Ectoplasm.- _Gentlemen, please take our unwanted guest out of here. And Tsukauchi, make sure she gets the exact sort of treatment at the police station that she deserves."

Tsukauchi smirked at the R-rated Hero.

"It'll be my pleasure." He responded, hauling the fifty year-old to follow him out of the room.

Even as Tsukauchi and Ectoplasm both grabbed her by the arm and lifted her off her feet to make it easier to get her out of the school, Ayano still tries to fight for release.

"This isn't over, you filthy street rat!" She bellowed out to the Eraser Hero, craning her head back to glare at the thirty-one year-old. "I'll get what, rightfully, belongs to me! She _will_ be mine!"

Shōta wasn't in the least intimidated by her threat.

"You had this coming, for a long time." He replied. "And if you dare make an attempt on kidnapping my daughter, I'll make sure to sue _you_, for every penny you have... The money that _you_ stolen, from Josh, Kyla and Moo and their grandparents, as hush money for your silence of their father's rape towards Cici. _-He turned his back to the woman, as she's forced towards the elevator with __Tsukauchi and Ectoplasm, as they both grabbed for the two doors to close behind them.-_ May we never cross paths, again... Kemuri."

Once the doors closed, the dark atmosphere started to lift, making it easier for most to finally breathe a lot more easily... And, also, for some, to finally let out the emotions they've been holding back the entire time.

"THAT SELFISH BITCH!" Present Mic screamed, his Quirk triggering and echoing off in the room.

Nezu let out a tiring sigh of relief, closing the Law Book and handing that back to Cementoss to put away, not in the least effected by Hizashi's choice to scream. He wasn't worried of the possibility of damages. Ken and Higari made certain that the walls would be sturdy enough to not crumble from Mic's Quirk... And, as an added bonus, are completely soundproof.

Snipe tried to get the raging Voice Hero to calm down.

"Easy there, Mic!" He called out, reaching a hand out. "We know how you're feeling right now! Hell, all of us are just as pissed off by that Uppish Yack-!"

"AND WHY WOULDN'T WE ALL BE PISSED OFF BY WHAT SHE SAID?!" Hizashi interrupted, stomping his foot onto the ground.

He sent an angry gaze to his friend, who activated his Quirk to cancel out his Voice Quirk... Giving him the right to rant on, without any possibilty on destroying the others' eardrums.

"How dare that witch?!" He yelled, glaring at the window to wait and see Tsukauchi and Ectoplasm drag Ayano off of U.A.'s ground. "How dare she expects us to obey her, as if we were nothing but common servants?! Did she, actually, think that we would just hand Ra Ra over to her, on a platter?! Fuck no! _-He turned his gaze to Aizawa.-_ How are you able to stay calm, after she called you out like that and threatened to take Sierra away from you?!"

Shōta raised an eyebrow to his friend's words, before he deactivated his Quirk.

"Because, Mic, if you were listening to what Nezu just informed her from the Law Book, if she does make an attempt to kidnap my child, she'll not only be fined, but, should word get out about her action, will end up risking her image to being tarnished. And nothing's more important, than to keep her image and to not risk losing money over something that's insignificant to her... However _-He let out a tiring sigh, running a hand through his hair.- _There's always that possibility that greed will cloud her judgment and will make another attempt to taking her away from me."

"From how you described her to be and, after revealing her mistreatment towards her own daughter, which she didn't make any statement to deny that she said those exact words you repeated to her or that the money she has doesn't rightfully belong to her, it's very likely that she'll do just that." Vlad King replied, his voice gruff and irritated by Ayano's rudeness towards them, especially towards Nezu and Hound Dog.

As much as Eraser Head didn't like to agree with the Blood Hero, he couldn't find any reason to heed his own concern on what his would-be mother-in-law would probably end up doing.

He turned to Nezu, who already had the phone in his paws. His smile returning to normal

"No need for concern, Aizawa." The mammal reassured. "I'll inform Strictly Legal of the issue. _-He turned to Toshinori.- _All Might, it would be best if you have Tsukauchi get ahold of Night Wind. He'll want to present evidence that his and Eraser Head's sister, Hitomi, gathered, to better present to Strictly Legal the true nature Kemuri-san and her family truly possess."

"Right." Toshinori replied, sending the message through text, in case his friend is still busy hauling the banshee to his car to take down to the station.

Hound Dog stepped up.

"The council will, no doubt, know what transpired. But, I'll still inform them that the human's will ignore the law and needs to be watched, should she follow through with her threat and try to take her from us." He growled at Nezu, before leaving the office to go inform the council.

Hizashi, eyes back to the window, smirked in satisfaction when he finally sees both Tsukauchi and Ectoplasm dragging the fifty year-old woman through the gate... Though, nothing could make the sight much more pleasing, when Tsukauchi pulled out a pair of handcuff from his jacket and, with Ectoplasm keeping her still, cuffed her behind her back and forced her into his car.

_'That's what you get, you ungrateful bitch.' _He thought, watching the car drive away before it vanished from making a turn.

He let out a deep sigh of relief, pushing his shades back in its spot, as he stared up at the sky.

_'From the way she's dressed and, from how Shō described her as being a woman who focuses her attention on keeping her wealth, she'll be able to pay the fine and avoid being locked up... Still, I do hope that she gets the message and leave Ra Ra alone. Otherwise, she'll have to deal with a bunch of Pro Heroes to stand in her way.'_

Eraser Head let out a breathe he didn't realized to have held in, finally able to relax... For the time being.

_'I had a feeling that she would try to get her hands on Honey, just to boost her image, if she'd seen the Sports Festival to witness Sierra's victory... I had hoped she would leave her alone, the moment she learnt that she's my blood... Guess, in some way, that would've been the only good thing that Hizashi blurted out that information, when Nemuri announced Nezu's decision.'_

Nemuri, remaining at his side, patted him on the back. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry so much, Shō." She gently assured. "We won't let that psychotic bitch take Sweetie away from you. _-She gave him a playful wink. Not in a seductive way to flirt with him, but a way to get him irritated enough to become his grumpy, collective self.-_ Though, it would be best if you informed Midoriya's mother about Ayano's 'visit'... Also, you better tell Ra Ra's siblings about this, too; wouldn't want to keep them in the dark. even if one of them is in a wheelchair, I don't have any doubt that Jeremy will beat the crap out of you, if you don't tell them about their ungrateful grandmother wanting to take their sister away."

He glared at the R-rated Hero's words... But, didn't say anything to deny or oppose her advice, as he pulled out his phone and immediately dialed Inko's number.

_'I better tell Mom, Dad and the Old Man about this. If Ayano does find a loophole to take Sierra away from me, I'm gonna need all the help I can get... After all, Aizawas don't fight on their own, when a loved one is being threatened by an enemy to the family.'_

* * *

**Hours Later; Nighttime: At Kuzuryu-sha...**  
She sat on a bench for a long time... Waiting.

...

...

...The voice told her to wait, and she listens to the voice.

It's been nearly two hours since the last tourist came to the Kuzuryu-sha shrine, leaving the girl to be out on her own.

Sierra took the time to meditate, which is to let her body rest up from the long walking she did, today. Which, to her, wasn't so bad or minded.

She enjoyed visiting the Five Shrines of Togakushi Shrine. She even took the time to take pictures of the shrines, the forests and even the rivers on her phone, sending them to Izuku, Inko and her siblings.

So, while she had been lead a long trail by the voice in her head, that would seem to leader as if she's being led astray to nowhere, it turned out to being a solo expedition for her to enjoy.

But, now that it's nighttime and she has yet to meet somebody from the Night Flower Hero Agency, she's beginning to think that the voice in her head could've been some form of hallucination and had misled her.

...

...

...

...It was one of the warning signs that Recovery Girl told her to be aware of, on Wednesday, when she had her come to her office. If she starts to hear things, as if somebody is talking and/or calling out to her, it means the strain will take it's toll on her mind... Fearing, it'll start to effect her emotions and behavior, whether as a human and/or animal.

...

...

Her heart slammed harshly against her chest, forcing her out of her meditation to hunch over, wincing at the painful beating against her chest.

She let out a small-whimper that a wounded dog would make... Then, the sixth time her heart beat at her chest, it turned into a snarl of a wolf, the moment her body chose to morph on its own accord, becoming her white-wolf form.

Her vision started to blur. She shook her head to rid it away.

Her heart kept slamming down on her, resulting another whimper out of her, before she forced herself to quiet down. Even if she knows that nobody is around, she knows that anything could happen... And, after the U.S.J. Incident, that taught her to always be silent and cautious, whenever she's outside of home and separated from Izuku or anybody she knows.

_'Chiyo did warn me about different changes to take place, even to the point that my body may start attacking itself... So, I didn't think it would end up being something so painful, like this.'_

_"Come into the forest... It is time..."_

She lifted her head, eyes widening when she heard the voice that told her to wait.

Her body trembled, as her ears flattened, letting out a snarl.

_'It's not real,' _she thought to herself. _'I'm hallucinating, just as Recovery Girl warned me would happen, when the symptoms from the poisoning worsens. Don't listen to it.'_

_"I am not a hallucination, Daughter of Shōta Aizawa." _The voice replied, startling the fourteen year-old to let out a yelp from the title the voice called her by. _"I am a member of the Night Flower Hero Agency. I am _**Nobu **(Trust/Prolong, Stretch)_... But, you'd probably know me, as my Hero Name: _**Omoikane **(Serving one's thoughts)_."_

Sierra was more than stunned to hear that name... Nobody had ever seen, nor heard, from the Omopu Hero, since Eight-Four AP.

She lowered herself to the ground, glancing around her surroundings. She can't smell anything that tells her that a human is nearby.

_'...Many believe that you're dead,'_ she thought. _'Some of the animals said that you're in hiding, but even they didn't know where you're taken refuge at... They claim that you would vanish into a shadow.'_

A gentle brush of wind gently stroked her fur.

_"...You truly are what **He** said you would be... Now, come. Head straight into the forest... **He **awaits for you."_

She didn't know who this 'he' person the voice of the Omopu Hero speaks of, but she knew that she'll get answers by going into the forest.

Her heart still pounded against her chest, but it was slowly calming down.

She forced herself to turn back into a human and, grabbing for her backpack and case, she walked towards the back of the shrine and proceed into the forest.

Sierra beamed up at the trees around her, smelling the faint scent of water and hearing the gentle cries of crickets and the animals that are active at night. If she didn't have her Hero-suit and some of her belongings to tag along with her, she would've allowed herself to morph into an animal and embrace her baser instinct to run underneath the half-moon.

Any normal human would get nervous, even scared, at walking in the woods, alone... But not her.

Five minutes of walking through the woods, and her heart, finally, stopped slamming against her chest, leaving a dull pulse of pain.

She hummed a small-tune that came in her head... Then, she started to sing.

_"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._  
_Remember me to one who lives there._  
_He once was a true love of mine._

_Tell him to make me a cambric shirt._  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._  
_Without no seams nor needle work._  
_Then he'll be a true love of mine._

_Tell him to find me an acre of land._  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._  
_Between the salt water and the sea strands._  
_Then he'll be a true love of mine._

_Tell him to reap it with a sickle of leather.  
__Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._  
_And gather it all in a bunch of heather._  
_Then he'll be a true love of mine._

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._  
_Remember me to one who lives there._  
_He once was a true love of mine."_

By the time she finished the Scarborough Fair Song, she stopped when she found herself nearing standing in front of a clearing.

...

...

...And, standing in the center of the clearing... A figure she couldn't make out, hunched over, with its back turned to her.

...

...

...

...

...

...Slowly, she walked towards the figure. The grass beneath her shoes, softly swayed and crunched beneath her gentle footsteps.

When she reached halfway towards the figure, it seemed to have raised it head... Then, it slowly stood up at its full height.

...

...

...

...

...

...When she stood a foot away from the figure, it turned to her...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Staring up to meet it's face... She found herself staring at the skull of a wolf, with antlers from a fully mature red-deer stag, which were oddly black.

...

...

...If not for the black-robe with sleeves, waving in the wind, revealing a smaller black-robe that looks to be an Imperial Judge Robe, belong to a body of human, she would've thought she's met with a mythical creature that brings nightmares and death from the joy of cannibalism.

...

...

...A Wendigo.

The person, their face hidden underneath the wolf-skull with antlers, stared down at the small-child that stared back at them.

Neither of the two spoke a single word, as they simply just stared at one another.

...

...

...Then, a hand, as black as night, from one of the sleeves, reached out and laid itself on top of her head.

Sierra knew then, without a single thought of concern, that this is the one who Omoikane referred to as 'he'... The one that was waiting for her.

After a few gentle patting on the head, as if a parent was welcoming their child back home, the person pulled away.

...

...

...Then, clapping both of his hands together, a black-cane, that's really a cane-sword, appeared before the wolf-skull figure.

He gently tapped the end of his cane to the ground... Then, rising from the grass, a blob of ink and shadow rose before the person and Sierra.

...

...

...They took the form of black-thorns, as they curled around the two.

...

...

...

...Sierra realized who this mystery person is, as he reached with his left-hand and pulled her against him.

...

...

...The leader of the Night Flower Hero Agency, himself...

...

...

...The Shadow Weaver Hero...

...

..._Night Thorn._

TBC

* * *

R&R


	27. Training with the Elements

When she opened her eyes, Sierra found herself in a bed.

She was very puzzled. Yet, very much relaxed and feeling well rested. She sat up, stretching her arms over her head.

_'That's weird,' _she thought. _'I don't remember going to bed. The last thing I remembered, was-.. **-Her eyes widened, recalling what transpired.- **The shadows!'_

_"Good. You're awake."_

She straightened at the voice that spoke to her in her head... This wasn't the voice of Nobu... This voice was deeper than Nobu's... Yet, sounded like a calm, somewhat cheerful person.

She narrowed her eyes at the darkness surrounding her. The area is very thick, unnatural. Even with her sharp vision, she can barely make out the faint shape of furniture within this kind of dark.

_'Who are you?' _She thought, slowly pulling the blanket off of her. _'Where am I?'_

When her feet touched the ground, her feet still feel warm and made a gentle tap sound. Not only that, but her forearms feel slightly heavy and a faint cooling off a hard object.

Sierra looked down... And was startled to find herself wearing her hero-suit.

_'How am I-? **Why **am I in my hero-suit?!'_

_'Young people and their desire to ask so many questions. Shouldn't expect nothing less, from an Animal Quirk User, who woken up into an unknown environment.'_

A new voice, sounding gruff and tired, responded to her question.

_'We'll explain everything to you, Aizawa-chan. But, first, we must all meet with each other. I've sent my analyst expert to come get you. She should be there right about-'_

Before The Voice could finish his sentence, the door slammed itself wide open. Along with it, the lighting of the sun, to reveal the room the fourteen year-old found herself in.

"I'm here!"

Before Sierra could register on who it was that barged in, she found herself being grabbed and pulled out of bed... By hair?

She was taken back when thick, black-hair, the length of vines, shot straight at her and coiled itself around her right-wrist, dragging her body over the cold-tile and out of the room, still being dragged on the ground.

"Sorry that we can't chat, but we need to meet up with the others and see **_Ohanzee_** (To be overshadowed, overcast, be a shadow on; shaded, cast a shadow on)!"

Once they were out of the room, Sierra got a good look at the woman running through the white-hallway, keeping her captive by her hair.

She looks to be in her mid-twenties, wearing a female version of a shozoku, without the sleeves. On her legs, are wrappings, that even sank into her Tabi shoes that went over her ankles. Around her neck, she wore her own bandana.

...The part of her hair, black and looks to be in a chin-length bob with bangs, that has a firm grip on her, came from the right-side of her bangs.

Sierra was at a lost for words, uncertain on where they're going and not sure what to ask from this stranger, when the voice said they would explain things to her.

Though, that doesn't mean she'll let herself be dragged there, the entire time.

So, when they turned a corner, Sierra shifted herself to have her feet hit the wall. Then, using her strength pushed herself to the wall behind her, she twisted to land on her feet, again.

The second time she launched herself off the wall, she shot straight towards her capture. Only, instead of hitting her, she landed a few steps behind the woman and proceed to run with the girl.

The woman smirked with pride at the sound of another pair of feet running behind her. She was more excited and happy that their leader had offered the girl do you intern with them, even more so when they received the news that she would be interning in their agency.

"You're awfully quiet back there," she commented. "That's good. We prefer to have people to stay quiet, when they work with us; makes it easier for information to get through. Also, in case we feel that an intruder is nearby, we stay quiet and wait for orders."

Sierra didn't reply to her comment.

_'She says that they prefer the silence... And yet, she's talking out loud, rather casually.'_

_"...Yes, _**Kimama** (Carefree) _likes to talk. She does stay quiet when she needs to and when on the field, but when there isn't much going on and when we have new faces in the agency, she won't stay quiet for even ten minutes when she's awake."_

She didn't reply to Nobu's information on the woman, Kimama, who continued to talk by informing the girl on what she and some of the other Underground Heroes do in the Night Flower Hero Agency, while they continued down the white-hallway.

A few minutes on running, and they soon found themselves standing in front of an oak door... Which, to Sierra's interest, has a beautiful design of a buck and a wolf, standing on a hill, their heads raised up at the moon, with trees standing on all edges of the door, surrounding the two.

The hair holding on to her wrist removed itself, shrinking back to its actual length and style, as Kimama, with a pleasant smile, knocked on the door.

"We're here!" She called out, cheerfully.

...

...

...The door opened...

...

...

...

...Then, without warning, black-tentacles shot straight towards them and, coiling around from their shoulders to their waists, pulled the two girls into the dark-room.

Sierra couldn't find the time to scream; the tentacle wrapped around her wasn't hurting her and, the instant her feet touched the ground, it released her from its grip.

...

...

...From within the darkness, the fourteen year-old can feel more presence within the darkness with her and Kimama, who was giggling within the darkness.

"Well, that was a bit surprising!" She stated. "I'd expected you to at least scream, but you only let out a quiet gasp of shock. You must be brave, for you to not fear _**Adahy**_ (Lives in the Woods)'s shadow."

When Kimama finished her comment, a new pair of footsteps came towards Sierra. Which, when turning to try and see who it was, felt a hand laid on her shoulder.

_"Sorry for the grab, but we mustn't wait any more time."_ Another voice in her head told the girl, it being from another female.

"Awww! Why do you guys still insist on using Nobu's Quirk, when we're all here?!" Kimama whined, pouting.

_"You know why, Kimama. Now, please, take your spot in the circle... We're all ready to welcome our new member into the pack."_

Sierra felt herself being pulled into the darkness, an arm curled over her back. She winced at the hand touching her back, but didn't say anything to inform her guide that they were hurting her.

_"Oh! Sorry about that! _**-The hand removed itself from her back, grabbing for her right-wrist.- **_Forgot that we need to be careful with your back. Can't take any risk of the poison to trigger."_

Sierra wondered, as they continued to walk into the room, that they were even in a room, or a different large spacing area, like a storage house or another hallway.

Eventually, a burning light glowed within the darkness... Only, it wasn't a light... It was a fire, sitting in a pit, that looks like one of those propane pits that people would have in their backyard.

...

...

...It sat in the center of a table... A round table... Like the one, King Arthur has. Only, this table was concrete for the legs and support, as the top is made of wood.

...

...

...Standing next to the table, four people took residence. All are silent, but the fourteen year-old has a bunch that they're talking through Nobu's Quirk.

With the fire lighting part of the darkness, she was able to see who it was that's guiding her towards the fire and round table.

Unlike Kimama, she proved to being much more mature. She appeared to be in her late twenties or even her early thirties. Her hair is short, only allowing her bangs to hang over her face, while the rest of her hair is pulled up in a side ponytail.

She, too, wore a shozoku, only with sleeves and, on her chest, a metal plating that hugs from her shoulder to the midsection of her ribs.

...Her skin is pale... As her eyes are a aquamarine-green color... With her eyes being slit, like serpent eyes.

Once they're standing at the table, everyone's eyes turned to stare at the girl. One of them have a mask on, while one of them has a dark-red sash over his eyes.

The one thing they all have in common, is that they were something that's black, with a white cherry-blossom insignia displayed on their clothes.

_*Click* **Step **__*Click* **Step **__*Click* **Step**_

Everyone, including Sierra, turned to where the slow sounds of footsteps and something made of steel, from within the opposite direction Sierra and Kimama came from.

...

...

...

...When the figure revealed themselves within the glow of the flames, the fourteen year-old found herself standing across where Night Thorn took his spot, at the top of the round table.

The fire continued to dance before the group, as all remained quiet, as if waiting for somebody to break the silence.

...

...

...Then, the wolf-skull of Night Thorn, slightly, opened it's mouth, as if he was, finally, going to speak... And, to Sierra's surprise, that's what he just did.

"Greetings, White Wolf."

She immediately recognized that voice. The very voice that she first heard, when she woke up.

A small shiver ran down her spine, but it was more of a soothing shiver when she heard his voice. It didn't frighten her, and he wasn't using it as a tone to tell her that he was a dominant alpha.

She knows her place and is going to behave as such, while she is interning in his agency.

To his response, Sierra got down on one knee and kneeled before them, with her right-arm resting on her right-knee.

"Greetings, Night Thorn." She gently replied, closing her eyes. "I know that you and your group wish to discuss what I will be learning from you, but I wish to say this, before you do so. I thank you, and your agency, for allowing me this opportunity, to study and to train underneath you and your companions. I swear to you, that I will prove myself worthy to all of you, and that you didn't make a mistake for giving me this opportunity to do so. And I shall not waste any of your time to mold me into a future Underground Pro Hero. _-She lifted her gaze, staring at everyone around the fire.- _You all have my word, and I intend to keep it."

To her words, most had smiles on their faces, some with smirks and the rest in pride. Only the one with the mask, which is a black Oni-mask with the Night Flower insignia on the center of the forehead, and Night Thorn, himself, didn't show any physical response like the rest of the group.

The first to speak up, to no surprise, was Kimama.

"You sure know how to display gratitude!" She chirped. "But, seriously, you don't have to kneel. And why are you being so formal? _-She turned to the snake-eyed girl standing to the right of the teenager.-_ Are all Animal Quirk Users as formal as you, _**Natsumi **_(Summer [Natsu] Beautiful [Mi])?!"

Natsumi gave Kimama a slight narrow look. It wasn't out of annoyance, but something more of tiresome and exhaustion.

"When we want to be polite and show gratification to those who aid us, we do our best to be polite. So, being formal, is a norm to us Animal Quirk Users, Kimama."

The one with the sash covering his eyes, having short raven-black hair, wearing a black-kimono and black-hakama, having two swords strapped against his left-waist, turned his head, as if he can actually see the girl, and nodded his head in approval.

Night Thorn, presumably, stared down at the girl that kneels before them, holding the chin of the wolf-skull with his right-hand, while his left folded over his chest and hand rested oh his right-elbow.

...

...

...

...Then, he let out what Sierra believes to being a smirk.

"You have nothing to worry about that, White Wolf." He replied, a chuckle followed suit. "We knew, from the very start, while observing your performances in the Sports Festival, that we made the right choice to offer you a chance to internship in our agency. That, we had no doubt about, that you would be a perfect addition to our pack."

Then, slowly, with the tapping of his sword-cane hitting the tile floor, he made his way around the round table, walking past his fellow comrades and Brothers and Sisters-in-Arms, until he stood over the fourteen year-old child that remained kneeling on the ground.

He reached his left-hand out, prompting the girl to take it... Which, after staring at the hand for a moment, she did.

She now stood before the taller, larger adult. In Sierra's opinion, he seems to be somewhere between 6"5' to 7", without including the antlers. And, from how his hand easily swallows her smaller-hand, with ease, his body would have to be the same as Hound Dog or, at least, Vlad King's body-type.

"And now, my dear. Allow us to properly introduce ourselves." Night Thorn, with a calm, happy voice, announced, as his sword-cane vanished in a veil of shadowy-ink. "As you may have figured out, from your calm, collective response to my appearance, I am Night Thorn. Leader, and Founder of the Night Flower Hero Agency. _-With a raised of his right-hand, he gestured her attention towards his companions.-_ You may or may not know who they are, but, as you are aware, they are my Brothers and Sisters-in-Arms."

The snake-eyed woman gave her a snake-like smile.

"As you already heard from big mouth Kimi, _-Kimama pouted at her joke of a teasing name.-_ my name is Natsumi. While I'm out, I go by Wadjet."

"Egypt's Nile Delta Heroine?" Sierra gasped out, immediately recognizing the name.

Natsumi and Kimama were very much taken back by the title the girl gasped out. Apparently, neither of the two didn't expect her to know about it.

With curious, intrigued eyes, Natsumi slowly lowered her head to stare into Sierra's eyes a bit more closely.

"...How do you know my title of my mother's blood origin, child?" She asked.

Sierra, with a small-blush covering her cheeks, rubbed the back of her neck.

"My god-brother, Izuku, and I would look up heroes and analyze their Quirks... But, when we just about covered all known heroes in Japan, I got bored and suggested to him that we should look up other heroes in all parts of the country and continent." She informed, giggling a little at the stunned look on some of the group's faces. "I, actually, known about you, since I was ten... And, from what I was informed by our godfather, Raiden, you two knew each other at Fox Hound and didn't tell us about you or your pact, until Izu and I were discussing our research at his abode."

Hearing the name of one of her friends, Natsumi smirked at the girl, pulling away to stand up tall, and patting her on the head.

"If that's the case... Then, it's a pleasure to meet you... God-niece!" She exclaimed, flashing her a snake-like smile, exposing some of her fangs to being snake-like and sharp.

Sierra beamed up at the snake-woman... Then, gasped in shock when Kimama jumped up from behind her and pulled her into a tight hug, tightening around her neck to suffocate her.

"And, as my nagging, rude bestie had told you, I'm Kimama! But, please, call me Kimi...! Or, better yet, Aunt Kimi!" The Hair Quirk User cheered. "Bet you know my Hero Name! Go on! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Night Thorn let out a groan, shaking his head at Kimama's childish antics, while Natsumi pulled the younger-woman off of their new recruit.

"Kimi, chill out." She hissed.

"_**Xiuying **_(Elegant Hero)." Sierra answered, finally able to get air back into her lungs and still gape in awe at the woman who gave her a choking hug.

Kimama let out a big, giant gasp, her smile growing big on her face, before she was left squealing with glee. Of course, because of our one track mind, she neglected that Sierra and some of her companions have strong hearing and that her squealing is like a high pitch tone of chalk pressed harshly against a chalkboard.

The fourteen year-old covered her ears, while Natsumi let out a spitting hiss that a cobra snake would make when angered.

The one with the sash yelled, covering his ears with both hands, despite that the sash covered his ears.

Another person, wearing a black-Turban to cover his face but his eyes, wearing an old clothing design that Arabic soldiers would wear in sacred palaces when kings still ruled the land, let out a yowl. It sounded like a lion.

"Damn it, Kimi!"

The Oni-mask figure his arms folded over his chest, letting out a growl that sounded like a bear. He shook his head in disapproval at the Hair Quirk User.

"We're getting off track." His voice, slightly muffled from his mask, grunted out. He then turned to the teenager. "Whether you know who we are or not, we're still going to introduce ourselves. I hope you understand on how much we don't want to waste any more time with the introduction."

With a confident smile, Sierra nodded her head to the Oni-masked person.

...Then, the person removed his Oni-mask off his face, revealing a gruff face, with thin hair-lip and small hair underneath his lower-lip.

"I am, _**Batu**_ (Strong, firm). Also known as, War and Peace."

Then, one by one, he pointed a finger to his companions, giving her both their real and hero names.

"That's Kenshin, who goes by **_Ishikawa _**(Rock River). She's _**Nava **_(Beauty), also known as **_Nasha _**(To decieve). And last, he's Nobu**_, _**whose known as _**Haidar**_ (Lion, Warrior)."

Sierra was taken back by some of the Night Flowers' members that helped build the agency, she thought she'd never believe to get the chance to meet in person... and them all together, in the same agency, was very puzzling to her.

_'Most of them aren't native to Japan, neither by birth and/or blood. Not only that, but they're all important Pro Heroes to their home country, which would make it very difficult for them to leave their country for Japan... Why are they here?'_

_"That will be explained, for another time, Young One." _Nobu's voice replied to the girl, slightly startling her and reminding her that he can hear her thoughts and is still mentally connected to him and, most likely, the others.

Night Thorn patted the girl on top of her head.

"When the time is right, we will tell you our reason. But, right now, we must get back on track on your internship." He reminded. "As you are aware, you shall be tutored under our guidance for the week. Well here, we will show you the ways of our teachings in the ways on being an Underground Pro Heroes. And yes, we know that every Underground Pro Hero has a different method on being an Underground Pro Hero. Since you've been trained under Raiden, you and your god-brother must've been taught a thing or two on how to blend in the shadows and staying quiet. Whether that case is to be true or not, you will know, that you will be learning different and more ways on becoming an Underground Pro Hero."

Then, Kenshin, being the one with the sash over his eyes, walked around the round table. He stood beside Night Thorn and Natsumi.

"And, after reviewing how you fought in the Sports Festival, we've also decided to help you with controlling your elements."

That got the fourteen year-old very confused.

"'My elements'?" She repeated, cocking her head to the side. "Do you mean my fire, when I'm in my dragon-form?" _'Why did he add a plural to the word, when I only used fire, during the second-half of the Sports Festival?'_

All the adults turned to each other, all being quiet. Clearly, they're having a silent conversation that they seem to know something that she didn't. Even Kimama, for being the chatterbox of the group, went quiet and didn't make a single noise that's above silent, breathing level.

Natsumi turned to the girl.

"...You-... You don't know?" She asked, cocking her head to te side when Sierra, also confused, shook her head.

"...I don't even know what I should know," she answered. "I mean, I'm still confused to how I can turn into a dragon, let alone being capable to breathe fire. I mean, I can also breathe ice, too. But-"

"Wait." Batu cut her off, holding a hand up. "You can breathe ice, too?"

The fourteen year-old shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, kind of." She replied. "I only did it once, but that was when I was trying to get my father and I to the school, to get him to Recovery Girl. It was during the U.S.J. attack. While heading to U.A., at that time, I didn't knew that the fire I was conjuring up was, actually, my own body heat, until I realized the dangerous signs of my body going through pneumonia. And, when during the rest of the way there and when I ended up breaking one of my wings, which happens to be my collarbone, I used ice to cushion our landing."

Once again, the adults turn to each other, going through there silent conversation with one another.

This time, Night Thorn, after giving them a firm nod, made a response to the girl. The wolf-skull slightly opened, before he spoke.

"You probably aren't aware, Pup, but... You've been displaying signs on being able to use Elemental Abilities. For you see, not only are you using fire, but you, also, used wind to blow the other contestants away and, after that fellow classmate of yours that released that mass amount of electricity, released a small electrical discharge towards Endeavor's Child when he collide with you in his attempt to steal your team's points, indicating that you can use electricity, too."

...

...

...

...Sierra didn't know if she should believe what Night Thorn and his companions are telling her... But, after hearing the results from their observation on her performance and, all being more experience to see and identify other Quirks and their usage, she couldn't bring herself to deny their claims.

"...It's still kind of hard to take in," she said. "I mean, I don't think what you're all telling me is to be a lie. But-... It's just that-... I never displayed any signs on having any Elemental Abilities. Never before, nor after, I gained my Animal Quirk... Until, the attack at the U.S.J. and first turned into a dragon."

Night Thorn laid a hand on the chin of his wolf-skull, either thinking from this new information his new charge just gave him and his companions, or is just as confused like his companions and the girl.

"Interesting..." He pondered, as he lowered his head, staring down at Kenshin and Natsumi.

Batu, just as puzzled by the girl's news, asked her a question.

"Don't you have a relative that has a Quirk Element?"

Sierra turned to the large, warrior hero, nodded her head.

"My grandfather," she stated. "He was a Fire Quirk User. _-She lowered her gaze to the floor, her eyes flashing with sadness.-_ He was Angarika, the Sun Burst Hero."

All eyes widened to her claim of the Sun Burst Hero. Even Kenshin, with the sash covering his own eyes, showed to be just as struck by the slight raising of the silk material.

Batu, Kenshin and Nobu bowed their heads to the girl.

"...You have our condolence, Child." The warrior hero, solemnly, responded.

Natsumi, Kimama and Nava lowered their gaze to the ground, all being quiet, offering their silence of condolences for the fourteen year-old's loss.

...

...

...

...

...Night Thorn laid a hand on top of her head... And, gently, ran his large-hand through her hair, stroking the wavy-curly hair.

...

...

...

...Then, to her surprise, he leaned forward and, gently, laid the snout of the wolf-skull against her right-temple.

"...He was a great man..." He whispered, gently nuzzling the side of her head with the wolf-skull.

Sierra, still taken back by his display of affection and comfort, as if he's a family member and/or a fellow Animal Quirk User, reached out to grab for the wrist of the left-hand that gently carded through her hair. Then, when she held the large-hand in both of her smaller ones, leaned forward and rested her forehead on the palm.

The third female, wearing a black-hooded cloak with ocean-blue trim, politely cleared her throat.

"Since you don't know the true nature to how you've gained Elemental Abilities, Arashi-chan, that makes our task much more reasonable and possess more purpose to proceed." She spoke with a slight Hebrew accent, with a mixture of French. "While you're staying with us, we're going to help you learn how to control your elements, so you don't jeopardize your health or risk endangering others. And, from how you display on being able to absorb Bakugō's explosion heat and fire, we're gonna help you find ways to absorb other elements to strengthen and/or replenish your usage of fire, ice, wind and electricity."

The fourteen year-old was in awe at the woman, whom she didn't have to guess to being Nava, for telling her such news that made her very much happy and relieved to hear. While she's still trying to process that she can use wind and electricity, she's more excited to finally train and tap into her fire and ice.

She bowed her head to the hooded woman.

_**"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita **_(Thank you very much)_**," **_she replied. "I promise, I'll do all that I can, to perfect my training and usage of my newfound elements. _-She turned back to Night Thorn, releasing his hand.-_ I'm ready to begin."

Just as soon as she said those words...

...

...

...

...

_*Groooooooowl~!*_

She blushed a shade of pink, as she laid both her arms over her stomach, embarrassed that, once again, it decided to come out of nowhere and remind her that it needs food.

Kimama, Nava, Batu and Kenshin chuckled at the poor girl's embarrassment... Then, Kimama and Batu's decided to join in and let out grumbles for food, as well.

Natsumi smirked at Kimama's blush, as Nobu facepalmed himself.

_"_How could we allowed ourselves to forget?" He questioned. This time, he didn't use his Quirk to talk in their heads.

Again, Night Thorn patted Sierra gently on the head.

"Come," he said. "We must eat. And, before we neglect to forget, again: We've already read the note that your School Nurse and doctor, Recovery Girl, has written for us to read about your health, White Wolf, while you're in our care for the week. _-He pulled out a white sheet of paper from his robe.-_ We know about your struggle on keeping certain food down and that you eat smaller portions than most teenagers your age would eat to stay healthy. As such, we're going to have you pick your own portion of food. However, know this: Depending on how much you'll be able to consume and choose to eat, know that every time we call for a break, no matter how long or short the session takes place, you are require to eat and/or drink whatever we bring to you. That doesn't mean we'll force you to finish the whole thing. Just to let you know that we're gonna help you with building up your appetite, to help prevent your body from burning up so quickly."

Understanding of their reason and not wanting to get them in trouble with Recovery Girl, Sierra nodded her head.

"I understand, Sir."

Night Thorn chuckled at her politeness, as he set his hand on her shoulder and gently urged her towards the door.

"There's no need to be formal, Pup." He gently scolded. "Within our den, when we're not out in the open and/or out on patrol, you have my blessings to call me by my given name: Adahy. _-She smiled up at the Shadow Weaver Hero. She nodded her head to his permission to call him by his given name.- _Now then, if there are no more information for us to go through, let us head down for food. While on the way there, do you have any questions for us to answer, while you stay with us?"

...

...

...

...Sierra slightly pulled at the sleeve of her hero suit.

"How and why am I wearing my hero costume? Also... Who dressed me?"

Behind her and Night Thorn, Kimama giggled at the girl's innocent question. She turned to Natsumi, as they and the others follow their leader and new charge to the mess hall.

_"She's definitely special. And for somebody to go through what she went through as a child, that shows how strong her will truly is... We certainly made the right decision to have her intern with us."_

_"Of course we made the right decision on having her here, Mimi... After all, she's one of us... And, sadly, from the report that Recovery Girl had informed us of her condition, she may not have much time to fully experience being a hero like the rest of her classmates and god-brother will."_

_"That is, unless they're able to find a cure on time. Besides, if she dealt with its effect for years, that shows that she'll keep fighting to buy them more time on developing the cure."_

_"Even if she does have a high tolerance towards pain, even she have limits to how much she can endure. And, judging from the fast growth of the poisons development, she'll be lucky to hold up towards graduation, before her body decides to give out and no longer has any will to fight against the poison."_

_"Let Recovery Girl and her colleagues worry about finding the cure. we have our own task that needs our undivided attention, and it could very well help aid her body on fighting the effects of the poison, when she isn't using it to save others."_

_"...Kenshin's right. All we can do right now for her, is to help her gain control over the elements she can conjure up, to buy Recovery Girl some time to finding the cure."_

* * *

**An Hour Later...  
**Sierra found herself standing in the center of a grassy-area, with a river that meets the sand behind her and the forest of the trees is before her.

Standing in front of her, Night Thorn stood tall and proud. Kimama and Natsumi both took their place in the sand, with Kimama smiling at the child in front of her and Natsumi keeping a close eye on the child's body heat, while Kenshin stood behind Night Thorn, leaning against one of the trees.

Batu was to the girl's right, resting a hand on a boulder. And to her left, Nobu and Nava stood side-by-side.

The wind blew playfully around them, making their hair and the loose parts of their hero suits to dance and wave in the air.

_"Pup."_ Night Thorn started, stern but gentle, having Nobu to use his Quirk to have them talk in their head._ "Here, we shall have you train to use your Elemental Abilities."_

Sierra nodded her head, not speaking and/or thinking a word to interrupt the leader of the Night Flower Hero Agency.

_"Now, the first thing we're going to do, is evaluate on how you use your elements. Should we see an error, we shall intervene. **-He laid a hand on top of her head.-**_ _Know that, should you make an error, doesn't mean you did anything wrong to cause a mistake. It means, you're still learning and are going to get it right, when you find the correct way to use it."_

A small-smile appeared on her face, with a small-pink blush over her cheeks.

Slowly, Night Thorn pulled away from her, taking a few steps back until he was in an even distance between the girl and Kenshin.

_"Now... Start."_

Giving the okay to start, Sierra closed her eyes. Her body started to morph into her dragon-form.

...

...

...Shadows shot straight towards her, curling around her body.

_"Stop."_

Being interrupted in the middle of her transformation, forced her to revert back into her human-self. She was confused, as the shadows released her and went back to Night Thorn. More specifically, into his shadow.

He folded his arms over his chest.

_"Do you always turn into a dragon, whenever you use your elements?" _He asked.

With the confusion still on her face, Sierra nodded her head.

_"It's the only form I can be, in order to use my fire."_ She explained. _"Also, when I used ice and, during the Sports Festival, wind and electricity."_

The adults turned to each other for almost a minute, before staring back at her.

_"Have you ever tried to use your elements, in your other forms?" _Nobu questioned.

Blushing slightly, Sierra shook her head.

_"I didn't think it was possible for me to do so, while not a dragon."_ She answered, lowering her head to the grass she stood on. _"While in my dragon-form, I can feel a pulse-like pull and, when I would grab it, embrace it, I find myself able to breathe and release fire. But, in my other animal-forms, I don't feel any pull like I would from my dragon-form."_

Some raised an eyebrow to her explanation. Others remained stoic and blank.

_"...And yet, you've never attempted to try and do so, while in your other forms?"_ Natsumi questioned, still having a slight hiss in her accent when talking in her head.

The girl shrugged her shoulders.

_"I worry, if I do so, I can risk putting my body in a dangerous state, if I force so much pressure on my mind and heart. Plus, if I were to force-will the elements out, there's a chance they can turn on me. Even, worsen the poison in my back."_

They can tell, from her body language and nervous expression, that she's scared to try. And they don't blame her to be afraid; Quirk Elements had been proven to be tricky to control, because, by nature, they can't be controlled. There are few moments that they can be contained and have a limit to how much they can consume and/or travel, but can never be steered by its primal function and the true nature of its existence. And most of all, each element seems to have their own personality and/or behavior, that can even be difficult for Elemental Quirk Users to figure out and to master.

Night Thorn knew what he needs to do, to help his new charge.

He snapped his fingers together... And then, many vines of shadows came out from his shadow, circling and twirling all around him, Sierra and his companions.

_"You are right to be wary of the elements you may or may not truly understand you possess, White Wolf... However... **-Reaching a hand up in the air, one of the vines slowly reached out for his hand... Thorns and all, the vine gently constricted and coiled itself around the hand... Not one drop or even a speck of blood was forced out of his body, as the thorns avoided to leave even the slightest of cuts to injure its summoner.-** Instead of forcing them out, as if you want to be in control... Why not do what you did with your fire, during your fight against Katsuki Bakugō...? **Embrace** them, as if becoming kin to them?"_

One of the vines extended towards the girl, gently swaying in the wind, as it silently packing her to reach her own hand out to it.

She's slightly hesitant to do so. Not out of fear, but with slight hint of uncertainty if it would cause her any harm if it chooses to reject her for being something foreign to it. Plus, by some of her studies, certain Shadow Quirks tend to be mischievous and can, intentionally or not, harm others with what they believe to being a harmless prank... But, knowing that Night Thorn won't allow it to hurt her and she shouldn't have any reason to fear it, on account that she never harmed it or shows to being a threat to it of any kind, she allowed herself to reach out towards the vine.

The instant she made contact with the vine... It coiled itself around her hand. It thorns, not in the least sharp and refusing to cause her any pain.

Natsumi smirked at the shadow accepting the girl's touch... It did the same with her, when she and Adahy first met.

"No surprise there, that it would accept you so quickly." She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Though, it could be that you're an Animal Quirk User. And, as such, are connected to the Earth, just as much as the animals are connected to Earth and are told to represent the elements."

Sierra didn't need to ask... She, too, know about the rumors. On how animals represent elements and how people tell stories, legends, of animals having elemental abilities and using them to either maintain order, or cause mass destruction.

Night Thorn, after studying her interaction with his shadow, he gently urged the vine to pull away from her.

"Perhaps, it would be best, if you take the form of your wolf-form." He suggested. "It would make it easier for you to be comfortable, by being in the most common and first form you morphed into."

The fourteen year-old still didn't believe that she can use any elemental abilities when not in her dragon-form... But, she didn't want to disappoint Night Thorn or the other members of the Night Flower Hero Agency.

...So, as the Shadow Weaver Hero suggested she do, she allowed herself to turn into a white-wolf. The wind ruffled her fur, making gentle waves. A slight shine illuminated her fur, appearing like freshly powered snow rolling off uneven ground.

Now, in her wolf-form, Night Thorn is much larger and taller than before... And still, staring up at the wolf-skull that looks down at her adn the vines stretched out around them, she doesn't have the urge to run and/or fight.

Once again, the shadowy-vine that held her hand extended down to her... This time, the tip gently touched her nose...

...

...

...

...

...Then, to her surprise, it came down on her, coiling around her throat, over her bandana.

...

...

...

...

...It was _strangling _her.

Her eyes widened in shock, let out a yelp from the tightening around her neck.

She looked over to Night Thorn, who simply stood there... Then, to her shock, four more of the vines, after sinking into the ground, shot straight up and grabbed for her arms and legs.

By instinct, she struggles to pull free, but the shadows held firm. They didn't allow their thorns to hurt her, but the tightening around her limbs are just enough to start cutting off the blood supply to her arms and legs.

A low whimper left her throat, with a mixture of growling and snarling, as she attempted to bite at the vine that's wrapped around her neck.

_"You know that won't do."_ Night Thorn scolded, sounding calm and not in the least worried. _"And if you try to turn into your dragon-form, I'll force you into unconsciousness."_

Kimama and Nobu showed to being worried at the vines chocking the girl, but both stayed in their spots.

_"My shadows won't kill you, but they'll keep constricting you, until you either trigger your elements to fight back... Or, until you lose consciousness and black out."_

Her breathing started to pick up, panting through her nose, as the tightening continued. No matter how deep her fangs sank, the vines showed no sign of letting go.

She nearly forced herself to turn into a dragon, but the fear of blacking out and not knowing what'll happen to her when she isn't awake, is enough for her to remain as a wolf.

Night Thorn can tell how stressed and under pressure she's in, but he wasn't going to call it off... After all, most ways to trigger an Quirk Element or any other Quirk, to come out, is to put that person in a life-or-death like situation.

_"And, should you fall into unconsciousness, I'll pull you out of sleep and force you to undergo the same procedure, over and over again, until you finally get_ _it. **-Sierra's eyes widened to the news, as the vines coil themselves further up and around her body... The one around her neck, slowly slithered up, reaching for her mouth.-**__ And I won't care how long it'll take for you to do so; even if it takes us all week, I'll make you go through this, until you finally awaken your elements."_

...

...

...She had heard the rumors of Night Thorn... Of his way of thinking... And his, at time, dark ways on helping others.

_'Sometimes, he offers his hand... Other times, he shows his fangs...'_ She recalled, as she lifted her head, trying to keep distance between her mouth and the vine. _'In the light, he appears as a gentlemen... At night, he becomes something that many would think is a villain, when the truth is far from it. Something that children would come to believe to being their greatest fear... Because, of the rumors... Of his **Quirk**.'_

The vines tightened around her neck... Then, to her shock, went straight into her mouth and shot right down into her body.

Sierra felt like her air was being taken away. Tears sat in the corner of her eyes, as she's forced to endure the tightening of the vines cutting off her air and blood circulation from her body.

She tried to find the pulse, the feeling of the pull to trigger her elemental ability, but just as she expected, she couldn't sense it as a normal animal and not as a dragon.

She let out a yelp, feeling the vine that went into her mouth making her lungs feel cold and started to get lightheaded. Her body ended up falling to the ground, as the shadows kept their firm grip on her, leaving her twitching and shivering on the ground.

_"You're starting to lose consciousness, White Wolf."_ Night Thorn informed the girl, not in the least worried or show to offer her any kind of aid. _"If you don't act now, you'll back out. And the moment you do, I'll force you to wake up and have you experience this moment, every single time, until you awaken your Elemental Abilities."_

The reminder of the consequences made her panic, helplessly trying to move and fight back. But, once again, nothing happened.

She let out a strangled gasp, feeling the vine around her throat tighten to the point of barely able to gather any air.

The others started to look nervous when she collapsed. They wanted it to stop. Kenshin wanted to intervene, and he almost did, when hearing her heartbeat going slower... However, they all remained in their spots. Knowing that they won't be able to help her, if they interfere with her solo task to awaken her Elemental Abilities.

The entire time this was going on... Not once, did Instinct intervened or made any kind of connection or forced to take over her body to help her.

Sierra knew that Instinct would never leave her to suffer through something that would make her feel she was going to die, when it would know that she isn't going to die and doesn't sense that she was going to die.

Still, feeling the air leaving her, was still terrifying to her. And, as her eyes started to see black spots dancing around her, made her even more frightful.

_'...Please...' _She thought, clenching her eyes shut, as a low whimper was able to escape her chest. '_Come out... Please... Reveal yourself, and help me... I need your help...'_

Her jaws snapped closed, as if she was trying to break the shadows with just her fangs, again. Her claws dug into the grass, clenching to the dirt.

_'I don't know if you really are there, or if you can even hear me, while as a human, animal or even a dragon. But, I beg of you... Please, lend me your power and free me from these vines that threatens to take me into darkness... Deaf ears that pulls me to the empty void, only to then bring me back to the suffering I have to endure... Through this torture, I would be forced to relive, over and over again, with no mercy of any kind, until I finally awaken you from wherever within the darkness you are hiding from within me.'_

...

...

...A faint pulse echoes within her ears, as her vision grew much darker...

...

...

...Another beat called out, as her sight went black... Into unconsciousness...

...

...

...

...

...A loud bang slammed into her chest...

...

...

...

...Her eyes snapped open.

...

...

...Sparks of white-lightning sprang up from her body, traveling and jumping off from her fur.

the vines that held her down convulsed in twitch, as if being hurt by the lightning... They released her from their binds, all except the one that entered her mouth sink into the ground to return to the stoic Night Thorn, who simply stood by and watches.

Sierra's eyes are completely clear-white and, with a fearful snarl and springing up to pin the vine to the ground, she opened her jaws wide open...

...

...Her fangs, covered in electricity, sliced into the shadow with ease. Sparks shot straight off of her fangs... At the corner of her eyes, white-lightning rose.

All the adults were taken back by what they're witnessing. Completely startled that she, the moment she just about blackout, tapped into one of her Elemental Abilities so soon...

...

...

...And yet, as the white-wolf before them stood at a her full height, glaring at their leader with white-blank eyes, as electricity continues to travel and jump off of her body, none can argue or hide the fact that they are extremely proud that she was able to accomplish the task that Night Thorn has given her to do... A task that he, himself, had to undergo multiple times, before he grabs onto using and controlling his Quirk.

The Shadow Weaver Hero folded his arms over his chest, staring at the white-wolf before him.

...

...

...He nodded firmly at his new charge... Which she, making a low gruff sound, returned the nod with her own.

...

...

"...And now, the real training begins."

* * *

And so, for two days straight, from the rising of the dawn to the setting of the sleeping sun, towards the middle of the night, Sierra trained with her newfound Elemental Abilities and useful advice on further improving her stealth.

It did took her a few tries to get used to using wind and electricity, along with bringing out ice and switching between elements. But, after learning to adapt to her new elements, she eventually grasp the hang on being able to use her elemental abilities in different animal forms and when to turn them off.

In addition to her bonding with her elements, Sierra, also, figured out how to absorb elements and/or elemental attacks, that she's able to use and/or control, and use it for her own strength. She can even use them for her source of energy to replenish certain parts of her body that is effected to which element she uses.

Just as they told her, the training was rough. None of the adults held back, when it came to her training with the elements. And, after that incident with Night Thorn, she always make sure she was prepared for anything that they would throw at her.

While she had improved on perfecting her Elemental Abilities, and proved to being very skilled when it comes to stealth and learning different forms of fighting tactics... The only issue that holds her back, is the condition of her health.

Getting her to eat, proved to be like pulling teeth to some of the Founders of the Night Flower Hero Agency. Mostly, for Kimama, Natsumi and Nava. In fact, they would only get her to eat barely half a portion of food that could fit inside a thirty-one ounce cup. Because of that, they will have to call for a break every hour, at around ten minutes before the new hour comes in.

...Which, after every three hours, they would be forced to stop when the food would rise from her stomach and end up puking whatever food she was able to eat. She is more able to keep down liquids, but even with that she's limited to what she can ingest before she ends up puking it up. It's gotten so bad, that she can barely keep down the protein shakes they would give her, while her stomach felt like it was boiling lava and trying to melt her from the inside out.

...

...On the second days, in the middle of training, when she was puking her food out... Small traces of _blood_ was found in the mixture of her digested food.

...

...

...Night Thorn contacted Recovery Girl, informing her of the finding of blood... This was not something the Quirk Healer wanted to hear. But, because she isn't at the school and isn't permitted to pull a student from their Hero Internship, unless a life or death situation was to take effect, she could only ask of him to keep a close eye on her health and keep trying to get her to eat... She only hoped, that the blood was only temporary and would be a one time thing... Even though, she has a feeling that it wouldn't.

Other than that issue, Sierra was, so far, having a good time with Night Flower Hero Agency. Sure, she hadn't gone out on doing patrol to do some heroic stuff, but she knows that she'll get out on there, when they believe she truly have mastered the elements and is deemed ready to go out.

The founders of the agency, along with the other workers and members that are a part of the Night Flower... They're really great company. Even Batu, the biggest of the group and being the most stoic of the group, showed to being a gentle giant to the girl and became more like a fun-loving uncle, when he isn't taking on the persona of his Hero Name: War and Peace... And, yes, Kimama would practically glue herself to the girl, trying to engage her in female conversation and talking on the girl's likes or dislikes.

She was even able to study the usage of their Quirks, though was left in a loop, for most of them, on their limits and could only come up with a few theories... The enigma of the group, obviously, being Night Thorn, himself.

Night Thorn, or Adahy, as she would call him by when not training, really caught her full attention and questioning of his behavior. One moment, the instant that he's training, he would be this stern, quiet... _Dark_ character, who doesn't hold anything back and acts as if he was really going to kill her... Then, the next thing she knows, he's a calm, polite man, hiding his face underneath a wolf-skull with black-antlers, who would be cheerful and act so fatherly towards her... Especially, when he would lower the face of his wolf-skull and nuzzle the snout against her head.

...The entire time, she was able to get in contact with Izuku and Ochako... Iida, on the other-hand, didn't make any attempt to text her, at all. And, according to Izuku and Ochako, he didn't talk to either of them, too.

...

...

...She truly worries for her friend... And that worry, would be the big push that she needed, when she would finally go out in public, as her hero persona.

* * *

**Day Three: May Seventeenth; Late Afternoon...  
**"Slide kick! Now!"

Sierra forced herself to drop to the ground, skidding across the marble-ground, dodging the swift strike of Kimama's hairs trying to grab for her. Then, as she ended up beside her, she reached into her hidden pocket, pulling out a kunai. The instant it was out, another bundle of hair shot at her, coiling around the weapon instead of the neck that she was telling it to do.

She let her weapon go, sliding a few inches more, before she grabbed for the tail of the fake wolf-pelt around her waist... There, after a quick twist, she tossed the end of the wolf-tail towards a stunned Kimama, extending out and curved at the end... Then, giving it a tug and, with Kimama distracted by the tail by pulling back, swiped her left-foot to trip the woman.

The moment she halfway towards the floor, the end of the tail came down at the woman's neck... She ended up pinned to the ground, held by the coiled wolf-tail.

Sierra smirked in satisfaction that her plan worked, as she slowly got to her feet and, twisting on what she held of the wolf-tail, made the end uncoil itself from Kimama's neck, shrinking right back to the same length it was.

The Hair Quirk User, while still gasping from the shock, beamed up at the girl.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" She cried, raising a hand up to meet halfway with the teenager, who pulled her back to her own feet, before she ended up being hugged by the cheery woman. "You pinned me! And you didn't get caught by my hair!"

The fourteen year-old blushed at the woman's compliment and, once again, to hug her.

Having them act like drill sergeants when training, then to have them act all buddy-buddy with her, as if they weren't trying to hurt her... Or, at times, act as if they wanted to _kill_ her... It's still something she needed to process.

After the hug, Kimama decided now would be a good time to get some food. Before they headed down to get some early dinner, Sierra went to her temporary room to grab her phone.

...She needed to see if Izuku, or Ochako were able to get a text from Iida.

After grabbing her phone and the two continued down the hallway, she started checking on her phone... And, as she expected, there are a few texts messages from Izuku, and one from Ochako.

_**I was able to tag him! I'm getting better at using OFA! I'm improving, Sis! ^_^- Green Rabbit**_

_**When we get back from interning, we need 2 c how fast I am n compare my newfound speed 2 ur animal forms that r really fast. U might still b faster n last longer, from perfecting ur Quirk over the yrs, but I might b able 2 reach ur level.- Green Rabbit**_

_**Gran Torino's taking me 2 patrol. Sez I need 2 gain experience on fighting different types of villains who aren't fast as him.- Green Rabbit**_

**_Hey guys! Training at Gunhead's Agency is so amazing! I just learned how 2 disarm a person's knife...! It's SUPER _HARD _! Can u guys disarm weapons, 2? Anyways, I hope u guys r doing great at ur Intern! Text me when u get the chance!- Cheery Akita_**

**_I'll end up passing by Hosu City... Still haven't heard word from Ten... Any luck on ur end?- Green Rabbit_**

...Just like her brother, she didn't receive a text from Iida.

She glared at the message, before typing up a response to her brother.

_**...None... No response, at all. He's been receiving my text, n had read them... But, he's refusing 2 reply... We need 2 keep trying 2 reach him.- Aniu**_

"Who you texting?" Kimama asked, looking over the girl's shoulder to see who she's texting... Then, a cheeky smirk spread on her face. "Is it your _boyfriend_?"

...

...

...Her response, was a dark-glare and a low growl from the fourteen year-old girl.

"My god-brother." Sierra answered. "We're trying to get gain contact with our classmate, Tenya Iida... Ingenium's younger-brother."

Kimama's cheerful expression, immediately went down south, replaced with a calm, cold expression.

...She heard on what happened to Ingenium... All of them, in the Night Flower Hero Agency, knew of Ingenium's run in with the Hero Killer: Stain... And, from Recovery Girl informing them, through the note, that the girl's own brother is the reason that Ingenium will be able to return to being a hero, after a few months of rest, that the topic was still sensitive.

She gently laid a hand on the girl's right-shoulder.

"...You two are great friends, for worrying about your classmate."

Sierra flashed the thirty-three year-old woman a soft smile, appreciating the compliment.

_**"...Arigato..."**_

The two continued down the hallway... Then, an unexpected question made the girl froze in her step.

"This god-brother of yours... Is he your Blood-Bond Kin?"

...

...

...Sierra glared at the floor... Conflict raging war in her eyes, two sides arguing to what she want to answer with and her drive to protect.

"...No..."

She continued to walk... She had to bite her tongue, to hold back on growling.

...Kimama can tell that the topic was very personal to the teenager... But, as always, she wants to know and be in on the conversation; her nosy personality, always peeking her interest.

"You sure?" She asked, walking in front of the girl, moving backwards. "You got a bit protective, and I can tell that you had a different answer to the question. _-...Stopping in her tracks and a slight glance at the woman, eyes that held back emotions that she can see as resentment and concern, the thirty-three year-old woman figured out what was going on.-_...You wanted him to become your Blood-Bond Kin... You want to perform the Blood-Bond Pact with him."

The fourteen year-old looked a bit surprised by Kimama's words.

"...How do you know about-...?"

The thirty-three year-old smirked at the girl's surprised look... Then, she used her left-hand to pull back part of her right-sleeve.

...

...

...

...On her shoulder, two imprinted marks appeared on the skin... They were bite-marks, appearing to be done by a snake.

...More specifically, a Snake Quirk User.

It didn't take less than a second, for Sierra to figure out who gave Kimama the mark.

Kimama gave her a smirk of pride.

"I know that I drive the others crazy, many times, especially Na Na*... But, we're still close." She stated, before pulling down her sleeve. "Na Na and I became Blood-Bond Sisters for over twenty years, and are still as close as we've ever been."

Sierra looked away from the mark to stare in awe at her.

"You two performed the Blood-Bond ritual?" She asked... Then, cautiously, asked her another question... The very question that plagued her. "...Which means, you understood the price you would have to pay, and the consequences you'll have to endure, for becoming a Blood-Bond Kin to an Animal Quirk User?"

Kimama kept her smirk, folding her arms over her chest.

"Of course," she answered. "I mean, sure, I'll have to deal with suffering through separation anxiety when me and Na Na aren't always together. And, I'll be able to sense whatever pain and emotions she's gonna go through, and vice versa... Oh, and for the fact that if either she or I were to die, the other will more or less die with us, either through the similar effects of Broken Heart Syndrome or even through suicide."

The fourteen year-old couldn't believe on how the thirty-three year-old Stokes so casually, even happy, when explaining the danger on being a Blood-Bond Kin would mean she would have to endure and suffer through.

It was very startling.

"And yet, you still agreed to become her Blood-Bond Kin?" She questioned.

Kimama nodded her head.

"Sure did!"

...

...

...Then, her smile went away... and, replacing her cheerful personality, a serious, calm expression appeared.

She pulled the teenager to face her, resting both of her hands on her shoulders... Then, pulled her into a gentle, but tight hug.

"...Don't hide it from him," she whispered. "Yes, the price we made to commence the Blood-Bond Ritual is very great and heavy... And, because we are Underground Pro Heroes and know that, at any moment, one of us can die from our line of work, that we both fear on being each other's undoing, should one of us end up getting killed... But... _-She pulled away from the hug, a gentle smile back on her pale-face... Tears, mixed with sorrow... And joy, ran down her face.- _Neither of us regretted doing it and embrace for that fate to happen, when that time comes... As such, for every day that passes, we enjoy every day we spent, together, which strengthen our bond and make us appreciate our decision-making on being Blood-Bond Sisters, much more."

Kimama removed her hands from Sierra's shoulders. Her smile remains. The tear-streaks can be easily seen, and she made no move to wipe them.

"Yes, performing The Blood-Bond Ritual will demand the both of you to pay the ultimate price... But, behind what many would consider to being considered a curse, can become a blessing in disguise, on how you use the bond you two have with one another. You don't have to decide right now, but I would like you to at least consider on thinking it over, first. And then, once you thought through it, talk to your god-brother about it and then, hope you two can make the decision on whether or not you both desire to become Blood-Bond Kins, or not."

It was clear to what the adult wanted the teenager to do... And, while the veil of fear still taunts her to know she would be the undoing of both her and Izuku if they take the path on foraging a covenant through the Blood-Bond Ritual... Sierra knew, so long as she keeps what she longed for her and her god-brother to perform, then the fear will always stand in her way.

...

...And, one day, either she or Izuku will be gone from this world, and she would lose her chance to ask him to become her Blood-Bond Kin.

She let out a tiring sigh, then, looking up at Kimama, nodded her head.

"I'll think about it." She promised.

It was good enough for the thirty-three to nod in approval, before pushing the girl towards the way for the mess hall to get some food.

...

...

...

...Only...

_"__Xiuying! Aniu! Report to the Gathering!" _Nobu's voice echoed in their mind... The urgency in his tone, told them that it was serious.

Immediately, both sprinted towards the Gathering Room... They're joined by the other founders of the agency, standing around the Round Table.

Night Thorn is the last to join them... His silence made them all stand on edge.

He stared at them all... Then, stopped at Sierra.

"...It's time." He finally spoke. His tone, low and gruff.

The other adults turned to one another. Nava was the first to speak.

"You're sure? _-She stared down at the girl. Her cloak covers her face, but Sierra can feel her eyes staring down at her.-_She may have indeed mastered on using her Elements, but there are still signs of needing to improve."

"I'm with Nasha on this." Batu second, grumbling. "She hadn't shown to being able to control her Elements, when in a populated area. She may had shown to be able to restrict her power, when in the forest. But, with such high activity in a city or even in a village, could be taxing on her."

Kimama glared at the two, before turning to Night Thorn. Smiling.

"I believe she's ready," she boasted. "She shows the sign as being an Adapter. Meaning, she'll be able to handle patrolling the city, without any complication."

Natsumi sent her Blood-Bond Sister a warning look... But, with a hiss of a sigh, also backed her up.

"The girl needs to learn all that she can from us, even if she may not be ready." She stated. "And, after how she was able to awaken her Elements, on the first try, after nearly blacking out from Night Thorn's Shadows suffocating her, proves that she'll catch on and be ready."

Neither Nobu, nor Kenshin, voiced out their thoughts. Meaning, they weren't on either sides.

Night Thorn nodded his head, silently telling them that he appreciated on hearing their comments.

"All have good statements to their arguments," he started. "...But... I'm afraid, whether she's ready or not, does not matter. _-Again, he stares down at Sierra.-_ ...She's needed in Hosu... And so, Hosu City, is where we shall go."

He walked around the Round Table, his sword-cane clicking against the ground.

...Then, standing almost completely away from the source of the fire's light, he thrusted his sword-cane onto the ground, three times.

...

...

...

...

...Vines and shadows rose all around him... Then, shot straight at his Brothers and Sisters-in-Arms... And, Sierra.

The Shadow Weaver Pro Hero turned to them, not fighting when the vines coiled around his body and, at the same time, started to drag the adults and teenagers into the darkness.

"The time has come, White Wolf." Night Thorn announced... Red-eyes, glowing from within the darkness of the wolf-skull's eye-sockets. "...The time has come, for you to prove yourself."

TBC

* * *

*:...Funny fact... I have a cousin, who me, her brothers (my younger cousins, but her older-brothers), my aunt (...The same aunt, whom I mentioned, in Chapter 13) and relatives from my (...Unfortunately...) father's side of-the-family, who we call Na Na. It's short, for Arianna.

Also, for those who've noticed my Final Fantasy XV story... Sorry, you guys... The Chocobros got to me... but, don't worry. While I may seem to focus on that story, I'm still going to focus on doing this story, too. I promise, I'm not going to abandon this story.

And, for those who haven't played the game... I recommend that you guys get it... It's REALLY good.

Anyways, hope you guys are doing okay and still getting through this!

R&R


End file.
